The Legends of Genesis: Not Your Ordinary Heroes
by legendsofgenesis
Summary: A planet of superheroes challenged the gods, and now the wrath of the gods are upon them. However after suffering a great deal one of the supreme gods has pity on them, however the other one feels they should all perish. So they create 6 beings more powerful than any other 3 of light and 3 of darkness. If good wins the planet lives on, however if the darkside wins they will perish.


LOG: The Legends of Genesis

By: Mark McCants

Asian, African, and World mythology

Genre: Fantasy, super power, anime, super hero, wuxia, martial arts, philosophy, historical, romance, action & adventure, sci-fi, prehistoric

Imagine a world where people don't age past their prime. Where a person that would labeled as intellectually gifted on Earth is nothing more than average there. A place where the average person is even more powerful than your typical super hero. A place several times more vast and mysterious than earth, and home to over 50 non hybrid races. Just Imagine how far they would have advanced in the time that we have had. Then imagine how far they would have advanced given 10, 100, or even 1000 times longer than we had. Do you imagine large skyscrapers and flying cars as in your common sci fi flicks and novels. Well, they've advanced far past that even. What would their super heroes be like, and the villains that they have to combine forces to fight against. And how would the planet survive the battles between these people. Not to mention what would everyday life be like? And with their powers would they feel as gods themselves and not have need to reverence them?

In fact, the heroes held a contest and after beating many Shenxian, kami, Orishas, and Immortals they believed they were indeed powerful enough to at least compete with the gods. They challenged the supreme gods and the realm gods. After losing horribly they incurred the supreme goddess' wrath as punishment. However, she was not satisfied with just punishing them, as she wanted to destroy them completely. However, the supreme god felt that their punishment was enough and that they should be forgiven. Unable to agree they decided to settle it the way gods do. They made bet which would decide whether they would perish or thrive. Six beings would be created, beings much more powerful than any that have ever been created. Two beings would be of light, two would be of darkness, and two neutral ones that would pick a side. The gods would set up challenges for them along the way to train them until the day of the final contest. When that day comes they would fight each other to the death and if light won they would be saved, however if dark won they would all die. Which one would prevail light or darkness? Sounds like your typical fantasy novel right? However, what if when they are born they decide not to be pawns in the god's game? Can and will they defy their destiny even when all their moves are being controlled leading them to that end? And if they do defy the gods what will be the retribution for their actions, and more importantly how will they respond to it?

This story follows the lives of the 6 beings.

The children of Darkness

Titan- (master of dimensions, souls, energy, and matter/anti matter)

The harbinger of destruction. Created to be the most evil and destructive being that has ever walked any realm. He has unsurpassed will power and will do whatever he feels as though is right. He believes in absolute justice and he will serve the criminals with it regardless of what anyone thinks about it. Whoever crosses his path never makes it to jail to say the least. However, although he was created to destroy all good in the world. He is actually quite complex, he is often laid back, show off, and even somewhat sympathetic at times, truly one of the most misunderstood people. But does he care? Probably not.

Nina- (Master of psyche, various elements and forces, space, and the dead)

The prized red gem. She is the genius of geniuses. Able to outwit even the smartest characters, she has her own will, she doesn't mind the idea of fighting the others as she sees it as nice challenge. However, if she does she'll do it on her own terms and hers alone. Many see her as a demoness and quite manipulative. Of course by some standards she is. However as far as wanting to kill the others and all life. She is not fond of that idea at all. Although if someone could get rid of humans, she might just turn a blind eye to it. She figures since the gods have made their own game to see if all creations should perish. She will make her own to see if new worlders will, if nothing else at least humans. She may seem cold and uncaring but she in fact is the very opposite.

The children of Light

Emerald- (elemental master, spirit and sentient, energy, matter and fusion)

The prized green gem. She is the closest to what you would call a hero of the six, however not nearly as stupid as one. She believes in second chances and the good will prevail. She wants to live a simple life full of love and happiness even though it was prophesied that she will be surrounded in pain and sadness. She takes each step counting on her unrivaled intuition. She believes she does not have to fight the others. She thinks that if she tries hard and doesn't budge then she will get her happy ending eventually. She is very sweet and cares about all life no matter how seemingly insignificant or seemingly important. She will do what she feels is the right path for her to take no matter what others think or do.

Sapphire (Master of copying and reversing, Time, and various elements)

The prized blue gem. A very eccentric girl and fun loving restless girl, that has no respect for traditional norms, or ethics that are in place. She says whatever is on her mind, and when it comes to it. She has a strong will and desire to do things her way and to protect her sister. She is very sweet and also quite the opposite depending on who it is and what they did. She operates on logic and uses her abilities to fulfill any desires she wants. If she wants to know something she will find out.

The neutral children

Rage (master of reality, mystic, and various elements.)

Heavens fury. Rage is a very witty guy who is almost always finding the humor in something. His powers change based on his emotion however he is able to change that at will. Which makes him the most difficult person to tell what he really feels about something as he is unsurpassed in his acting skill. However, he is actually a very simple man. He uses his emotions as a defense to hide his true feelings. He is one of the most sympathetic of the group and without his ability to manipulate his own emotions he would probably be on the couch eating ice creams half of the time. Since he manipulates his own emotions so much he is not too sure about his real feelings or desires. What is his reality is the question he often asks himself. The only thing he knows for sure is that he would do anything to protect his sister.

Dragon (master of magic, various elements, and death)

The death emperor. Dragon is quite the elitist well at least until he met the others. However a bit of that remains. He rarely shows weakness or lets down his poise. As the son of death you can bet he had a rough childhood. He likes to put that behind him. However if not for that he might actually live up to his name. Everyone but the ones close enough, see Dragon as indestructible and unrealistically cool. Its all a show though. Truth be told he gets lonely and is afraid often. Although he doesn't want to admit it. He's a bad decision maker. He always needs someone to decide for him, and as such he's a momma's boy.

This story has hundreds of characters all with their own goals and interest. Full of unexpected plot twists and turns that will keep you guessing at each turn of the page. Volume 1 deals with the introduction of the main characters but is by no means slow paced. It pulls you right into the ever evolving and expanding world. Filled with action, romance, comedy, and philosophy that will have you rethink everything. This is anything but ordinary, and one thing to keep in mind is that nothing is as it you ready for an emotional roller coaster, that is not only entertaining but will give you something to think about long after you put the book down.

Reading Notes

A few terms are at the back of the book

Underlined words and additional Cast will be updated in the wiki

Ex: orb or exposition

Italicize words are either spoken in their mind, or with telepathy.

Judgement: **(thinking)** _I will take away everything Titan loves, like he did to me._

Bold and Parenthesis words are the narrative, or explaining how it is said.

 **Ex: (Judgement starts to exude a purplish bright light, energy shoots out of his body chaotically, as he evolves past a level 5. His eyes open and he looks at Titan with a grin.)**

Bold within dialogue before {translation} is the word for it in their language. It is in bold so your eyes may skip over it if you want, and just go to the actual meaning.

Judgement: **Sha-ge** {Fool}, I've surpassed both you and Kai.

\- scene skip/New scene

Genesis Ages (except for New worlders and aliens)

Infant 0 years

Looks like a 6 months old child (1-year span)

Baby 1-4 years

Looks like a 2-3-year-old child (4 years span)

Kid 5-9

Looks like 10-12 years old kid (5-year span)

Teen 10-13

Looks like a 14-16-year-old teen (4-year span)

adult 14+

looks like a 20 years year old

This is made to be easily adapted into a visual novel, manga, and anime styled drama.

Chapter 1: Titan, The harbinger of Destruction

 **(There is a large room, that contains, hundreds of giant, clearish spheres, each with glowing writing across them, and 3d numbers, displayed above the spheres, in** **commonspeak** **. The room itself, is rather plain, as it is a very bright white, with no furnishings, or windows. There are two, to three beings, occupying each of these** **time chambers** **. However, about half of these, are without occupants, all together. These are a prison, not necessarily because, of a severe punishment, but more like a holding cell, so these beings, would not interfere, with the current time/era. Beings are grouped together, if they have the same time sentence, and if they are weak. The stronger beings, must have their own chambers, as it is much easier, for them to break out, if assisted. In a sphere, dead center of the room, blue mist like** **energy,** **starts to materialize in it. From it, a dark blue masculine being forms. He has a somewhat, muscular and ripped physique, white energy tattoo markings on his back, black hair, and black colored eyes. He has a very annoyed look, on his face, and then looks up, at beautiful woman, floating in the air, next to a map of the realms. The woman is the** **immortal** **Majimaken. She has been appointed, by the** **realm god** **of** **heaven,** **to guard this room, and to help stop beings, that are disrupting the flow of time. drastically. In which, the** **map of the realms,** **help her. This map, is a 3d hologram like representation, of the universe. In where every place, in all** **6 realms,** **can be viewed, simply by zooming in, on the area of interest.)**

Kai: Why am I in here!?

Majimaken: **Joe-song hae-yo** {I'm sorry}, **Kai-nim** {Lord Kai}. Now that Gai is no longer in Earth realm, your father feels, you may destroy it.

Kai: **(his eyes narrow)** How long am I going, to be in here?

Majimaken: **(trembling)** I don't know.

Kai: Where's your master?

Majimaken: **Joe-song Hae-yo** {I'm sorry}, **Ha-na-nim** {my lord}. But **Toki-nim** {Lord Toki}, has been summoned by your father, as well.

Kai: Why!? What has she done?

Majimaken: I'm not sure, but I hear it had to do, with the incident involving, the attack on Gai. None of your siblings, took it well, and Benevolence was sure, that they would also, be of great danger, to Earth realm.

Kai: So who's in charge of the realms?

Majimaken: I've heard that the generals, who you guys appointed, are in charge of their own areas, and Fable, is overseeing them.

 **(Kai gestures her to open the gate.)**

Kai: I want to talk to my father.

Majimaken: **Joe-song Hae-yo** {I am sorry} **Ha-na-nim** {my lord}, but he personally told me, to ask you to wait, until he summoned you.

Kai: Fine!... I'll wait... I don't want you to get in trouble.

Majimaken: **Gam-sahb-ni-da** {Thank you}, **Ha-na-nim** {my lord}.

 **(Kai sits down so he is floating in the middle of the** **time chamber** **, he closes his eyes, folds his arms and legs, and starts to meditate.)**

 **(3** **days** **go past, and** **immortals** **, and other enhanced beings, are going in and out, of different chambers. Some trying, in a futile attempt, to break out of them, with either brute force, or the use of some sort of** **energy** **. Then Kai suddenly opens his eyes, from his meditation.)**

Kai: I'm tired of waiting.

 **(He then starts emitting blue** **qi,** **from all around him, and the gate strains, to hold it.)**

Majimaken: **Ha-na-nim** {My lord}! **Bu-di** {Please} wait a bit longer!

Kai: Do you intend to stop me!

 **(He stands up.)**

Majimaken: No, you are on par, with my master. I know I cannot, but **Ha-na-nim** {lord} I beg of you, please stop. If you continue powering up, you will break the chamber. It's only designed, to hold a hyper S class. It cannot hold you!

 **(Kai increases the amount of** **energy,** **he is outputting, and the chamber starts to crack.)**

Kai: I'm getting out, and I'm gonna destroy those, responsible for Gai's death! Don't try to stand, in my way!

Majimaken: **Bu-di Ha-na-nim** {Please, my lord}.

 **(She gets on her knees and puts her hands together)**

Majimaken: **Pu-di** {Please}, out of respect for your father please wait the time.

Kai: Hmmp.

 **(Kai increases the flow of his** **energy** **even more, and the chamber, is cracking more rapidly, until the cracks appears as webs. Knowing that in a few seconds, he will escape, and she would be unable, to stop him. She reaches into her pocket, and grabs out a chain, with a jewel on it. Kai's eyes grow wide, and he stops emitting** **energy** **.)**

Majimaken: **(Tears are streaming down, and her voice is cracking a bit)** Yo-Your father, told me to give this to you, o-only if, you tried to break out. Only, on the condition, that you would refrain from doing so, until the timed passed. Do you agree to stay here, until your time has passed?

Kai: I will.

 **(She sighs and opens the chamber, and Kai appears on top of it, which makes her jolt. After recovering from her surprise, she floats to where he is, and hands it to him.)**

Majimaken: **I-ge mwo-ye-yo** {What is it}?

Kai: It's an unfinished necklace, she was making for me. It's made out of, an extremely rare material, that cannot be created, or manipulated, neither qi, reality, or elements, have an effect on it. We call it heart crystal. The chain, is made out of another, equally rare material, that cannot be created, nor manipulated. One that nullifies, any kind of force, reality, or physical pressure. We call it soul crystal. She was making this, the last time, we were together. She said it only appears, when two soulmates, have intense feelings of love, for each other, and it only appears, in very small amounts. Even we don't know, what it really is.

 **(As he stares at it he has a flash back to when she was making it.)**

 **(Kai and Gai are at her shrine on Genesis, in a large bed with romantic drapes. He is staring deeply into Gai's eyes, and she has a radiant smile. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and her legs around his back. He is thrusting his hips causing them both to rock back and forth while maintaining their gaze. He starts to move his face down closer to hers, and gives her a passionate kiss as they both start to climax. Some of the rare matter (** **heart and soul crystal** **) starts to appear around them. She flips him over, so that now she is sitting on top of him. Then reaches over and grabs the necklace that's bedside. It just floats there scattered and suspended near the bed, only about a mere teaspoon in total volume. It starts to fade slowly, but Gai grabs it before it can fade completely. She puts it next to the necklace and it absorbs into it. By the use of a** **force energy** **for the pink colored** **heart crystal** **and use of an** **element energy** **for the blue colored** **soul crystal** **. She then hugs Kai tightly and kisses him again. A few seconds later some guards show up just outside the shrines entrance heading towards it. Clothes materialize over them right before the guards enter. There are 6 of them altogether, 2 angel** **heroes** **Gabriel, and Gabriella as well as 4 unimportant mid ranked** **immortals** **.)**

Gai: Why have you come to bother us? This is the 6th day. **(6,000** **years** **has passed).** I spend this day with my husband. My apprentice should be handling all of our affairs, so go talk with her.

Gabriel: I'm terribly sorry my lords, but the supreme Goddess has decreed. That her children may have only one off day every 100 days, and no longer every 7. Furthermore, this decree is effective immediately.

 **(He takes out a scroll out of his pocket. As he does the size increases and he starts to hand it to them.)**

Kai: What!?

 **(Kai suddenly picks up Gabriel by the neck with one arm and the other guards tense up.)**

Gai: Honey, put him down. He's just following orders.

 **(Kai lets go his grip and Gabriel drops.)**

Gai: I'll go talk to father about it.

 **(She turns around and kisses Kai. Her eyes close and their lips stick for a moment as she is not sure when the next time they will see each other. She finally pulls away and opens her eyes and places a finger on his lips.)**

Gai: You go back to the underworld and I'll meet you there.

 **(As she disappears the flashback comes to an end.)**

 **(Then Kai sits down and assumes his meditation pose on top of the chamber. He waits there holding the chain around his neck and at times squeezes it to get the strength to wait. Several** **days** **later 6 guards appear walk into the room and they are taken aback by the fact that he is no longer in the chamber. They stop for a moment then proceed cautiously. The guards are Michael and Michelle, Ra, Amaterasu, Zeus, and Huang di.)**

Amaterasu: **Kai-Sa-ma** {Lord Kai}, we are here to escort you to Benevolence. Please follow us.

Kai: What do you know of what happened to Gai?

Amaterasu: **Su-mi-ma-sen, Kai-sa-ma** {I'm sorry, my Lord}, but Benevolence has told me to leave explaining what happened to master to him.

Kai: Alright.

 **(He suddenly appears next to them which makes a few of them jump. They then turn and start escorting him out of the room and down the hallway. They continue to walk until they see a Toki's throne and continue past it until they get to another room. This room has several pool like portals that lead to different** **realms** **. They enter the one that leads them to the one in the middle for it leads them to the** **gateway of worlds** **. They appear inside another room with portals. They exit the room and continue to walk through this castle. This castle is dark and beautiful, decorated with all sorts of precious metals and gems, and having all kinds of** **energy** **flowing through the air in various colors. They continue through the throne room and they see a large jasper colored masculine figure on the throne. They walk in to the center of the room and kneel down on the floor with one knee and one fist touching the ground.)**

Benevolence: Leave us.

 **(All the guards and everyone else that was in the room already leaves except for Kai.)**

Kai: Why?!, Why have you summoned me father!? I was about to kill those responsible for Gai's death. Those Diveneons... Mother was right we should destroy them all. I promise I will kill every last one of them. Gai loved them so much and looked after them. Yet they killed her! Please father let me go. I need to avenge her! I-

Benevolence: Enough! Kai you will not destroy them. Gai is alive as I summoned her back for she has a similar task as you do.

Kai: Task? What task father? Please let me talk to her.

Benevolence: I've sealed her in an orb so you will be unable to talk with her.

Kai: Why? What has she done!?

Benevolence: This world will be decided by the creations, not the gods. Gai has done nothing wrong. I sealed her in an orb of one the 6 that will hold the fate of the world in their hands. I will also do the same to you.

Kai: What!? You can't be serious? Leave the world up to mere creations! You expect me just to be contained in some lowly being.

Benevolence: If you ever want to talk to Gai again you will. Also you should not talk about him that way. You are not going to just be staying inside him for power. No in fact you will not be offering up an ounce of your power. You are to "train" this "lowly being" as you call it. If you train him correctly, he should become more powerful than you.

Kai: A mere creation being more powerful than me, that's absurd!... But I know you are unable to lie father. I'll do it but, how soon can I see Gai if I do.

Benevolence: They should meet when they become adults. They will be drawn to each other one way or the other. Your job is to make him as powerful as possible before then. His orb is very powerful. So finding a body that can host it will take some time. I've run through several possibilities of possible unions that could create such a person. Furthermore, he has to have a strong mind or else he'll become crazy from the power, or "you". There is a possibility of him being born, but it's unlikely unless I step in. Right now his mother's womb is closed. I'll have to open it up. It was not yet time for her to produce a child of that magnitude.

Kai: What of the other 4?

Benevolence: They are being entrusted to your other brothers and sisters. I have found 3 of them that will likely be born next year. The other two I will use from past relationships, one that I preserved, and one that was never completed.

Kai: Past relationship?

Benevolence: Hellzone was brokenhearted when he erroneously thought Oonoo went back to Limbo. That's why he challenged you, he knew he couldn't win. He was looking to die.

 **(mini flashback)**

 **(Hellzone steps from a crowd he smirks, and runs at Kai while materializing his** **Outworld chains** **.)**

 **(end of mini flashback)**

Kai: How many children from "them" are you making?

Benevolence: I'm making two from them. But only one is of the six.

Kai: What about the others?

Benevolence: During the war between Darkworlders and Diveneons. The very first false god, Phenom was resurrected. Since Yun-ming was weakened from pregnancy he was able to kill her. Then she was wished back, however her unborn children did not come with her. So I saved the children and kept them with me. They were twins. The girl I already let out, but the boy will be one of the six. I've also increased the fertility in the reaper and Elven heroines. They should be having children soon as well. I will observe the conception so that the correct children are born there also.

Kai: Who's the one Gai is going to, is she powerful?

Benevolence:...Yes. Just as powerful as the one you'll be training. If I have to use one of the current two candidates, they will not be her match. If I create the orbs instead of having them be born it's likely, he will not be her match. For there is a high chance that she will be born.

Kai: Her match? Exactly what is the purpose of the child I am training? All of your special orbs are given two purposes. One by mother and one by you. One is always more dominant than the other depending on their nature.

Benevolence: He will have a dark nature. Even darker than yours. **(Kai bucks his eyes)** The darkest I've ever made. So Heartless' purpose for him is bound to come true. This orb can only attach to a psyche with a dark nature over 90%. The one that is coming has the highest possible dark nature at 99% dark and only 1% of light. On the contrary yours is only 80% dark and 20% light. Just think without Gai around you seek destruction non-stop, so imagine how he will be. He is the harbinger of Destruction. He will destroy any and every one that opposes him. There will be no one to stand in his way. Wherever there is light he will extinguish it. Only one can stand up to him. That is the great light that I entrusted Gai to train.

Kai: What!? You put us on opposite sides? Gai will be upset if he kills her apprentice and all of her creations.

Benevolence: I have my reasons. Whoever wins, you will be together with Gai afterwards. This is my method of seeing if our creations deserve to live on or die off. If light wins they will survive. If darkness wins then they will be destroyed and we will create something new. So, will you train him?

Kai: I want to know two things first. Number one most importantly, why were they trying to kill Gai?

Benevolence: ...It was your mothers doing. She became fearful that you and Gai would rebel against her and also produce a more powerful offspring then her. So she lessened the chance of you doing so by only allowing you to meet every 100,000 earth years instead of 7,000. Gai tried to come an appeal to me. But Heartless stopped her on her way here and convinced the creations that Gai was trying to destroy them. So they tried to fight her, but of course, they were no match for her. She had no problem handling them until Fable and Heartless intervened for them.

Kai: So mother was behind this! She will pay!

Benevolence: She will in time. But it's not for you to do.

Kai: Yes, I know. I'm sorry father. I will accept this task. The second thing was... I wanted to know "your" purpose for the boy.

Benevolence: … I will tell you, but don't tell the boy.

Kai: Why?

Benevolence: It will be much more unlikely than it already is to come to pass. Furthermore, it will interfere with the others too much.

Kai: ...

Benevolence: Alright

 **(its silent as he mouths words)**

Kai: What!? You expect me to just...

Benevolence: Yes. You must never tell him and since his dark nature is so great he has the possibility of 1 to 100 of actually going that route, and out of that, only a 5% chance of actually succeeding. However, even if he succeeds his death is certain.

Kai: How can I!? Your saying you want me to train him just to watch him die!?

Benevolence: Do I have your word?

Kai...Yes father. I will train the boy.

 **(A few days later.)**

 **(The mansion of Serenity and smokescreen. They are both sleep side by side cuddling.)**

Serenity: **(Eyes open and buck)** Ahhh!

 **(She clenches her stomach as she is in a lot of pain. Smokescreen wakes up from the sound of his wife in pain.)**

Smokescreen: **(frantic)** What! What happened!

 **(Many guards swarm in the room including their personal ones appointed by their clans.)**

Serenity: Ahh! It hurts so bad!

 **(They notice dark blue** **qi** **emitting from her belly.)**

Peom (Serenity's bodyguard): What is it! Did someone attack you. I was standing guard and I didn't sense anyone come in here. However, I "can" sense a very dark and powerful presence now.

Yong (smokescreen's body guard): No Sh#t! I can even see some energy around her. Perhaps she's being possessed.

 **(Smokescreen's is looking at his wife's face and is fearful of her wellbeing. She is sweating profusely and her face is pale.)**

Smokescreen: **(distraught)** What happened baby!? Whatever it is you have to fight it.

Serenity: I think?... No, I'm sure of it. I'm pregnant. It must be the child in me that is causing this.

Yong: You never even mentioned being pregnant before and your belly hasn't risen in the slightest. Plus, there's no way to feel a child's presence until it's about to come out. Not to mention the prophecy said Omega was the last child.

Serenity: **Boo** {No}, I just conceived, it finally found its way to one of my eggs. As soon as it made contact I felt it. This child is not normal even for a  legend. I'm sure "this" is the child Heartless was looking to be born from us. If I can already feel pain from it and you can already sense it, there's no telling how powerful it will be. We mustn't let her have it.

Smokescreen: **(distraught)** **Yeo-bo** {Honey} will you be alright? Do you think you will be able to give birth to them? I could get someone to remove it from you.

Serenity: **Boo** {No}! I want to have him.

 **(Heartless appears in front of them and motions everyone to leave. She walks over to the bed with both of them, and puts her head next to Serenity's belly listens to the child. She gets a smiles and starts examining him with her** **supreme sight** **.)**

Heartless: Yes, Yes, Yessssss! I've finally gotten something worthwhile out of you.

 **(She motions at Smokescreen and telekinetic** **aura** **goes over him and she tosses him into the wall.)**

Heartless: Don't you dare "ever" try to get rid of this child!

 **(She then backhands Serenity.)**

Heartless: How dare you even think to hide this child from me? I own you all! You wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for me. Hmm, I'll tell you what, if you give this child to me... I will let your family go free and give you protection. You may live wherever you please.

Serenity: **Hem** {But}...

Heartless: But, what? Don't you care for the rest of your family?

Serenity: I want them to have a chance.

Heartless: Hahahahaha, what would your other child think if he heard that? You're willing to give "him" a chance, but not him.

 **(Serenity looks the other way.)**

Serenity: …

Heartless: No matter, you will need my help anyway as it is. For the child you're giving birth to... his body requires power well above your capacity to create. So frankly without my help or some extremely good ingredients this child will kill you before he is even born. He'll likely still live, but your chances are slim. However, if you die early he will not be as powerful. So I will help you throughout your pregnancy, but once you give birth to him I will raise him myself. I will make sure he becomes powerful so you will have to do what I say. I will give you your diet. The pain you'll experience will be intense, but nowhere near it would be without my help. Having this child and consuming these ingredients will also give you a boost in power.

Serenity: Do we have your word, that you will honor the deal?

Heartless: How insulting. Of course, as I am incapable of lying as everyone "should" know. After he is born and I put the mark on him, our deal is complete, not beforehand. You and the rest of your family will be left alone. It doesn't matter whether this kid turns out to be as strong as I want him to be or not. Gods do not go back on their word, a deal is a deal, and you should take it. As it's not often I am willing to relinquish someone from servitude.

 **(A month goes past and Heartless has some messengers come by with some of the ingredients that Heartless prescribed for her.)**

Messenger: Hello princess. We've brought this weeks' supply.

 **(Serenity looks through the crates of ingredients with her hero vision and analyzes the contents. There is milk from each Diveneon and darkworld race, some sacred tree bark, forbidden fruit, t-rex eggs, golden eagle eggs, great anaconda steak, great wolf tail, megaladon fin, snow ginseng, mammoth tusk, dark water, and various herbs, dark energy capsules, light energy capsules, solar capsules, and lunar capsules.)**

Serenity: Where's the death berries, saber tooth hide, great turtle shell, and the super bee's royal jelly. Also I noticed a change in the energy shots, it used to be fire, earth, water, and wind shots, now it's not. What's up?

Messenger #2: Our great lord says you no longer need those, and next month your diet will change yet again. To encompass the death root, blood shoots **(from the crimson bamboo)** , crystal water, super croc hide, rhino horn, and the hollow bark. She says your diet will be different every week and the only things that are the same are the milk, sacred tree bark, and the forbidden fruit. You must always drink some milk in the morning and evening. You must not drink that type again for 7 days. You must prepare your body for the injection of the energy. Then, immediately after you inject them eat the fruit. This will both strengthen you and protect you from the negative effects of consuming the forbidden foods and energy shots. Remember, always mix in the sacred tree bark before you add anything else to your tea. Alright?

 **(She shakes her head.)**

…...

 **(About an hour later sees them off, and motions to Peom and Yong to take the crates inside. Once they have completed that she motions to them again to leave. She takes the instructions out of each crate, and absorbs the information off of it, then disintegrates it. She drinks her supply of dragon's milk. Then, she boils some sacred water and takes a pinch full of tree bark and steeps it. She waits for about a minute, then adds some snow ginseng. She breaks a bit off the mammoth tusk and crushes it into powder in her hands, shifting it down into the cup that the sacred water and other things are in, causing a smoky glowy cloud forms from the cup. She cuts up a bit of sacred elk and great wolf tail into bite size portions and fries it. Then puts in a t-rex egg and mixes it in to make scrambled eggs. Once it's all done she starts consuming it.)**

…...

 **(At night time, she has some more tea and heats up some dark water in a special pot that can contain it. She puts giant anaconda meat, megaladon fin bits, various herbs, and the golden eagle eggs into a stew and eats it. Then she does some slow movement energy gathering and distribution exercises similar to tai-qi-chuan{taichi}. After several minutes she completes her exercise. She sits down crossed legged as if she was about to meditate. Then, she grabs all of the energy shots and stick them into her abdomen all at once injecting them. Her eyes immediately open wide and she sweat begins to pour from her. A searing headache and fever rapidly ensues. Her body shivers, teeth clenches, and she cannot help but grunt as her pain is immense. She takes the forbidden fruit out of her pocket and begins to eat it and it has an immediate effect on her. Her eyes become less dilated, she is sweating much less, the chattering of her teeth stops, and her fever quells. However, she still slightly has a strained look. She slowly gets up from her cross legged mediation like pose. She walks over to her bed dragging her feet with her arms crossed as if she was holding in the pain of her belly. As she lays down upon her bed she lets out a deep sigh and passes out.)**

 **(Several months go by and leaves are falling to the ground. Then more months and the ground becomes covered with snow. Soon even that season passes and rain comes down to melt the snow revealing blooming flowers and other manners of plants. One day with while the sun is still high in the sky. Serenity is out in the park just casually enjoying herself. When the sky suddenly makes a cracking sound. Immediately following it darkens and without warning a large storm is present as if it had been building up for several hours. Rain begins to heavily pour down, lighting is on a rampage, as well as several tornadoes and dimensional disturbances. The air soon becomes static like and dark energy fills the air like a suffocating mist, followed by** **dark souls** **come from out of the newly formed dimensional rifts. Some already attached to their hosts upon exiting the rift and others seeking them. Dark energy fills the air like a suffocating mist. Peom and Yong run to Serenity and take her in their arms holding her together. They jet off in the air trying to escape the storm. The dark energy starts to stir in her and begins to emit directly from her and as it does the chaos becomes even more intense. Fireballs and softball sized hail start to fall from the sky along with the rain. Loud screeching sounds crack all the glass and highly brittle structures around. The common people hold their heads in pain as if they were on verge of exploding. Hurricanes and whirlpools form over the** **deep blue** **. Many Leviathons and Behemoths start appearing from the dimensional rifts, along with hordes of dark souls, and other evil creatures. Then, there is a loud tremor, and the ground begins breaking up as if there was a super earthquake and lava begins to fill the cracks. Whole houses, building, and even mountains fall into the cracks in the** **earth** **. Peom and Yong look back and they see a tsunami approaching them and a news broadcast on a tv where it shows it happening in different places all over** **Genesis** **. Soon the tv is destroyed along with the shop hosting it.)**

 **(A new worlder couple is walking together in the city near a construction site. As the building is being tore down some stray debris shoots off and grazes the guys arm.)**

Guy: Ow.

Girl: Baby, are you alright!?

Guy: It's just a scratch don't worry about it.

 **(He's holding his arm on the scratch putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He continues walking with his hand on his arm for several minutes. Then and a drop of blood hits the ground. Causing his girlfriend to turn around after hearing it. The guy looks quite drowsy. His hand is covered in blood with a stream of blood going down his arm. He looks up barely recognizing that she is staring at him as his vision is blurred.)**

Guy: It was just a …

 **(He falls to the ground.)**

Guy: scratch.

 **(Like a broken seal in a pipe water comes from her eyes as she realizes he is dying in front of her.)**

Girl: **(screams)** Nooooooooo!

 **(In a hospital a woman checks in at the front desk so she can visit her husband. She walks in the hallways, and as she does, she hears a few people weeping. She bows her head and clasps her hands as she prays for them shortly as she knows why they are sad. She enters the room and sees a doctor in the room. The western female doctor looks up and recognizes her immediately.)**

Woman: So how's he doing?

Doctor: Oh, he's doing much better. His injuries are almost fully healed. He should be out of here tomorrow.

Woman: The kids would be happy to hear that. They miss him a lot.

 **(They open the door to his room an as they are walking through it they start to speak.)**

Woman: Hey honey!

 **(Her eyes finally locate him in the room. He is sleeping on the bed.)**

Woman: I said hey!

 **(She walks over to the bed then leans half of her body over him. Placing her arms at both sides of his body.)**

Woman: **(seductively)** Wake up sleepy head.

 **(She leans down closer to his face and kisses him on the lips. He is still not responding. The woman looks back at the doctor a bit confused.)**

Woman: **confused and searching for answers.)** (Did you put him on medication?

Doctor: **(confused)** Nooo, I didn't need to cause he was doing well without them.

Woman: So he's just "playing" with me?

Doctor: ...

 **(The woman turns back to face her husband and she brings her lips close to his ear.)**

Woman: **(whispers)** I'm gonna bite you if you keep playing with me.

 **(There is still no sign of a response)**

Woman: **(playfully)** Okay-, I warned you.

 **(She puts her mouth next to starts to his neck then bites him lightly, then continues to do that up till his cheek and nose.)**

Woman: **(scared)** Baby, you're starting to scare me.

 **(She starts to listen for a heartbeat coming from him and doesn't hear any. Everything becomes silent, her eyes widen, sweat begins to form on her head, and her skin becomes pale as she goes into shock. Then the doctor falls down on her butt as she is unable to really believe what just happened. Her eyes look into blank space.)**

Doctor: **(quietly to herself)** He was just-

 **(There is screaming and sobbing heard all over the hospital.)**

 **(Inside Wu-jie palace. In the King and Queens chamber. The pregnant queen is looking out of her palace window at her kingdom/queendom with teary eyes. Wang wakes up and sees his beautiful wife looking out the window crying. He then sees and hears the storm as well.)**

Wang: **Qin-ai-de** {Dear}, what's wrong? It can't be the storm that is troubling you is it? I'm sure it will be over soon.

Lightning: **Boo** {No}, this is nothing but a sign. I am afraid for our daughter and our people. For what is about to come is the ender of all life. Even if we manage to live through this blight. It will change our world forever.

Wang: **Shen-me** {What}!? A sign!?, a sign of what!?

Lightning: **Shi** {Yes}. After the war of Kai vs, the enhanced races. We were told by Benevolence and Heartless, that there will be three signs. This is the first one, and it signifies the birth of the children of darkness. Their powers are immense to the point where they make ours look like mere parlor tricks. They are unparalleled by any that have come before them and likely any that follow them. They exist somewhere in this kingdom, but where we do not know. However, when they mature they will destroy all sentient life.

Wang: **(panicking)** **Bu** {No}! We still have time it'll be tens of thousands of years before they get that powerful. We can enjoy that time together and train up some warriors to defeat them.

Lightning: **Ibib** {My dear husband}, I'm afraid we have much less time then you think. For not even 40 years from this day will this world succumb to its fate.

Wang: **Bu-ke-neng** {Impossible}! How can someone grow that powerful so quickly? And what of Fable and the other stronger warriors? Surely, they will not become more powerful than them. **Dui ma** {Right}?

Lightning: They said they would be more powerful than any of us, and that included Fable and the others. We would not be able to defeat them, even if we worked together.

 **(Fear and anger sets in Wang.)**

Wang: **Bu-xing** {No/not passable/now way}! We can kill every child that is born today.

 **(Lighting is taken aback by her husband's suggestion.)**

Wang: I know it's a horrible thing to do, but it would save countless lives and stop the prophecy from becoming true.

Lightning: My poor naive husband. Do you really think such a simple thing will stop The Supreme God's prophecy from fulfilling itself? However, sadly what you suggested will almost come true. For every child until the children of light is born, will be still born, except for those two.

Wang: Then what can we do? What did he mean by the worlds fate will be decided in 40 years if we couldn't stop them?

Lightning: Nothing, these children were referred to as the Legends of Prophecy. They are a part of a group of six, 2 of darkness, 2 of light, and 2 Floaters **(neutral alliance)**. They are the only ones that can stop them.

Wang: Did he mention anything about them?

Lightning: Yes, like their name suggest, they are legends. Which is a new race created recently by Gai. They are a much more powerful group than the enhanced races. They allow multiples source genes to be present at one time. Each legend of prophecy has 7 each. Outside of that they learn at an extremely accelerated rate and have additional powers not present in any enhanced race. They will be brought up far away from each other by ultra S class beings. Their first meeting should be at the next World Tournament. Outside of them there will also be other legends to help them accelerate their growth. Their final battle will be in the gateway between worlds at level 100. They believe it will take 40 years for them to reach that level.

 **(Serenity is screaming as energy surges courses throughout her body. There is an electric and humming eerie sound coming from the energy. Sweat is rolling off of Serenity's face as she tries to push Titan out for a few seconds. Then as she stops holding her breath she grunts, pants, and breathes hard. She then pushes again for a longer time. The sound becomes louder and more frequent then suddenly an energy pulse emits from her body. The power goes out in a wave making the entire city lose power in a fraction of a second and the whole plant in under 10. She screams as she finally pushes him out. Poem activates his luminescence as it gets to Titan Poems entire aura becomes dark. Then Yong tries it and the same thing happens to his. Titan suddenly opens his eyes and all the storm, chaos, and dimensional disturbances increases. The world remains pitch black and the power remains off. There are dark blue and dark red mists covering the entire world. Offering the only means of light within it.)**

 **(Titan activates his godsight and sees the world in blue at first. He begins to analyze his environment and he sees multiple figures that weren't there when the lights turned off. Then, two grunts are heard, followed by the sound of two people hitting the ground. Titan looks down to see Poem and Yong laid out and Michael, Michelle, Ra, Amaterasu, Zeus, and Yu-huang standing nearby.)**

Michael: Give me the child.

 **(Smokescreen runs into the room with his soul nun activated. Two soul beast in the shape of lions pounce at Michael, but he moves out the way and** **light flash** **slices him with his two swords and paralyzes him.)**

 **(** **Light flash** **is one of his** **signature moves** **, in where he turns completely to holy energy speeds up and travels in a straight vector line and slashes the opponent with his two swords)**

Michael: **(condescending)** Children.

 **(He turns back to Serenity and looks at her with a demanding and anxious expression)**

Michael: Hand over the child.

Amaterasu: **O-ne-gai** {Please}, Serenity if you want your child to have a chance please hand him over to us. We are given orders not to harm him, but you know if he stays here, he'll be marked by Heartless. Is that what you want?

 **(Serenity hands Titan over to her and they start to fly out. Then, suddenly Michelle and Yu Huang is rocketed towards the ground by Huang who has just appeared. Zeus is then knocked into the ground by Lucifer (while in his Mephiles form). A large solar ball is shot and a figure teleports dodging the attack. Then Heartless appears in the air and as she floats down she begins to speak.)**

Heartless: Hahaha, where do you think you are going with him? You know he's mine. So if you want him so bad you'll have to go through me.

 **(Lucifer and Huang float towards the ground and circle them. Michelle and Yu-Huang start to get out of the crater they formed when they crashed into the ground. Zeus lightning teleports outside of a crater in the ground that was made when he got knocked down by Lucifer. Then Lucy teleports in front of Ra waving her finger like "naughty naughty".)**

Heartless: Don't bother, you guys can go. I'll have no problem taking care of these guys myself.

 **(They nod to Heartless in understanding and fly off.)**

Heartless: Trying to steal from me!? Hmmp, you guys are bold. Hahaha.

 **(They all run at her and suddenly Ra shoots a solar beam at Amaterasu that pushes her off into the distance.)**

Heartless: You-...

 **(She picks up Ra by the neck. He makes a futile attempt to attack her. He unleashes several punches and kicks at her while grabbed up by her, however she blocks them effortlessly with one hand. Then Michael and Michelle do their burst attacks on her. Michael does a super enhanced version of the attack he did on Smokescreen. Michelle does some binding spells that attempt to ensnare and trap Heartless. Heartless however has no problem dodging their attacks in addition to Ra's. Right when Michelle and Michael are stunned from the expiration of their attack. Zeus activates his burst attack and turns into lightning and charges directly at Heartless like a thunder bolt. As he gets closer she seemingly has no reaction and he goes without notice. Then right before he makes contact with her she looks his way and grabs him up by the neck with her free arm. Michelle and Michael recover from their stun. Then they transform to their level 4 heaven forms. They fly at Heartless slashing at her with holy swords and shooting holy bolts at her. Some of their attacks hit her, but they have no effect as they are nowhere near strong enough to hurt her.)**

Heartless: Foolish beings. I can see why they didn't feel the need to reverence you. … Hmm, I wonder where your little friend went? ...Are you guys going to tell me?

 **(She turns her head to look at Ra.)**

Ra: ...

 **(Then she looks at Zeus.)**

Zeus: ...

 **(She rolls her eyes.)**

Heartless: I suppose not.

 **(Two more arms materializes onto Heartless' body. She phases both new arms and is about to insert them into their souls. Then suddenly Yu-huang appears out of nowhere coming down with a vertical sword slash made of telegenetic energy aiming at her head.)**

Heartless: Hmm, I was wondering when you would show up.

 **(She grabs the attack with both of her newly created hands. Holding him from coming down upon her.)**

Heartless: Cultivate this.

 **(She creates a telegenetic fist and punches him in the gut with it. Making his eyes buck and cough of spit. She then imbues him with a telekinetic aura which stops his motions completely. She puts him under her feet while still for the most part dodging the angel couple's attacks. She looks down at Yu huang.)**

Heartless: You fool I'm not one of your trails.

 **(Michael and Michelle backup then they start glowing and in a few seconds their bodies merge. They speed towards Heartless in their fused body. She smiles and looks up when they are right there and is about to counter. However, they know and can see her movements clearer. They know they are still not her match and they instead direct some dimensional spheres at the three beings being held captive. The spheres send their bodies to a different dimension and then the fused being teleports.)**

Heartless: **(she smirks)** At least their learning. Now let me go and find Amaterasu **(she her eyes and starts to think)** _Hmm, let's see if any creation has seen her around... the last place she was seen was about 20_ _farsights_ _away where she fell down from the attack that Ra delivered her. After that she concealed herself and masked her energy._ ( **She opens her eyes and starts looking around and walking)**

Heartless: (thinking) _Well, I have a little time until I can give him the mark. I wonder where she is._ **(she puts her hand to her face in wonder)** _Oh well, my subordinates will find her anyway._

 **(Amaterasu is right outside** **Long ma-eul** **{Long village/Dragon village} running towards it. Heartless catches a glimpse of her from a Dragon that sees her and teleports there. Amaterasu immediately feels the presence of Heartless and looks back.)**

Heartless: Ah, clever girl, but I wonder how do you plan to make it there before I catch you?

 **(Then Fable appears in front of Amaterasu making her stop immediately.)**

Amaterasu: Fable? Why are you here? He never told us about you coming along.

Fable: No, I'm here on my own. I'm doing this for my master. So run along and I'll stall her.

Heartless: You!

Fable: That's right. I wrongly betrayed my master because of your deception. I can never forgive myself for that without making things right. Today is the day I start atoning for my transgression.

Heartless: You think you can beat me!?

Fable: No, I'm not as powerful as Gai, but I know I'm more than enough to keep you from getting to Amaterasu until she reaches Long maeul.

Heartless: And how about after that?

Fable: I am well aware of the rules of this contest. You are not allowed to harm anyone that participated in that battle, their offspring, or come onto their lands. Unless of course, they are your servants. Therefore, she becomes untouchable as soon as she reaches Long maeul. Am I wrong?

 **(Heartless eyes flare up in anger and then she** **phantom runs** **straight for Fable. Fable motions to Amaterasu to leave. Amaterasu starts running back towards** **Long maeul** **. Fable starts charging** **space energy** **to form a black hole in her enclosed fist while watching Heartless close in on her. When Heartless gets right up to her she aims it right at her, but she smacks her hand out the way, then spins and does an elbow to Fables mid-section, however Fable blocks it last minute. Which causes Fable to slide backwards kicking up lots of dirt and earth. Heartless sprints toward her again and puts her hand forward and several vines and thorns are sprouting up behind Fable. Fable turns into a solid fire form and does a fire nova blast and burns right through them. She then slides back into a portal. Heartless halts her run and then looks back as a portal appears 6 feet from behind her and crystal shards shoot out at her. Heartless is phantom dodging them (In flashes almost like disappearing and reappearing again.) Then from the opposite site another portal appears. Out of it comes some spinning metal disks. Heartless gets a pissed off look in her face as she is dodging them all. Then freezing rain comes down from the sky, making the ground icy, and touching Heartless slowing down her movements. Her eyes are becoming narrower and narrower. Suddenly** **soul reapers** **burst come from the ground and start to grab Heartless' legs, trying to take her soul from her. Heartless closes her eyes and her face begins to twitch. She then lets out a scream.)**

Heartless: **(screams)** Enough!

 **(She uses a** **repulsor aura** **, and everything starts to fly away from her while simultaneously forming a big crater in the ground. Fable appears out of thin air flying towards the ground about to crash into it. She then turns intangible, phases through it, and flies back up. Then she turns to a** **light form** **and starts shooting light bolts at Heartless in quick succession. Heartless turns into a** **diamond like form** **and the laser disperses when it hits her. She then also turns to a l** **ight form** **and flies at Fable at** **light speed** **causing the ground and trees and everything to be uplifted and become destroyed. They move around at the** **speed of light** **. Every once in a while, clashing and creating huge shock waves destroying more and more all over the forest. Neither landing blows on the other.)**

 **(Meanwhile Amaterasu arrives at entrance sign for** **Long maeul** **and walks through the force field barrier. She sighs in relief and starts walking at a moderate pace through the village.)**

 **(Fables is dodging Heartless' laser bolts in the air. Fable then smirks as she sees Amaterasu has made it to the village then out of nowhere she is struck by Heartless in her mid-section. Fable lets the force of the hit create distance from her and Heartless and as soon as she is out of range she flips Heartless off and teleports.)**

Heartless: D#mn that girl!

 **(Note: Only on extreme rare occurrences does Heartless use profanity.)**

 **(She turns to look at Amaterasu walking in** **Long maeul** **. Then she looks down at all the destruction their battle has caused and she shakes her head as half of the forest is gone, many dead animals lay about, the waterfall is sealed up, craters all about, and new ponds were created. It looks as though as if it is a post war zone.)**

Heartless: Hmmph!

 **(She snaps her fingers and it is all restored including all the dead animals. She gives a half smile as if satisfied then teleports away as well.)**

 **(It's still raining very heavily when Amaterasu reaches the heart of the village where all the residents houses are. The houses are made out of living short trees akin to large tree trunks with leaves on the top of it. A portion of the inside is carved out of all them which is the living space of the people there. There are several trees that are not carved out at all yet as there is no resident there. In fact, it a forest and there is water surrounding each house like a beautiful swamp or garden. Amaterasu passes by several of other** **stump houses** **as she makes her way to the top of the village where the chief lives. Like most villages their doors are not locked and in fact have no door at all. Just an invisible barrier that allows no adverse weather so it stays cool and dry, or light to pass through it so no one can see inside of it. She walks through the barrier and into their chambers and the chief of the village is already awoke expecting her.)**

Amaterasu: You know why I am here, right?

Pogtan **(chief)** : **Ye** {yes}, We've been informed by Gabriel, but I don't understand why us?

Amaterasu: Benevolence has assigned you this task. This child is to be raised like he is a son, alongside your own.

Pogtan: But isn't this the child of prophecy? The very one that will destroy us all. How can he expect me to just raise him knowing that?

(Amaterasu becomes upset and her eyes widen with anger.)

Amaterasu: Are you defying an order from the supreme God!?

Pogtan: It's just that I feel that I am unfit to take care of him.

Amaterasu: **Hai sou-desu** {Yes/Yes it is so}, I thought the same thing, so I asked if I could raise the child instead. However, his wish was for him to be raised by his closest kin not working for Heartless. You are the closest **ka-zo-ku** {family/relative} he has that isn't already dead or working for Heartless? You do know that this is your I- **mou-to no Ko-do-mo** {Sister's child/little sister's kid}.

Pogtan: **Ye** {Yes}... How is she?

Amaterasu: Heartless put her on a special diet so she could give birth to him. The effects made her a lot stronger to the point where she now outclasses you. Outside of the loss of her child she should be doing alright. She wished only that the child be given a chance. I trust you will raise him correctly.

 **(She's looking at him like you had better. Pogtan's eyes buck then quickly returns back to normal as he takes a quick glance back at his wife.)**

Pogtan: ...

 **(Fantasia opens her eyes and gets up from the bed apparently eavesdropping.)**

Fantasia: We'll take care of him. He will be as my own son.

 **(She tilts her head and puts her hand to her chin and pauses as if she is imagining it.)**

Fantasia: **Ee** {yes} he'll be just as his **O-tou-to** {little brother}.

 **(However Amaterasu not only is too intelligent to be fooled in such a way, she also can read her mind and she sees that Fantasia is faking/acting.)**

Amaterasu: For your sake you better do as you say. For disobeying a task given to you by the Supreme God, the punishment will be severe.

(Fantasia's eyes are bucked.)

Pogtan: **Ye** {yes}, **a-la-yo** {I know/we know}.

Amaterasu: **Ii** {good/alright}, I'll be watching over him in your village for a few months. However, I still have some tasks in the realm to deal with. I will be going back and forth. I also have to check on the other children as well time to time to see their progress.

Fantasia: When will the child of light be born?

Amaterasu: One of the elven heroines are giving birth to them both. I know very little of the specifics as the task was given to Nit. I have been entrusted to watch over Titan. Others have been appointed to look over the others. I am not sure who as of yet, I only knew of the children of light because of my relationship with Nit.

…...

 **(Amaterasu is walking around holding Titan and singing him lullabies and smiling at him. In the distance Pogtan and Fantasia are using telepathy to talk to each other.)**

Pogtan:( **telepathy)** _How could she be so affectionate to such a creature. If the others are unable to stop it then when that child grows up, it will destroy her, "and" everyone else._

Fantasia: **(telepathy)** _Maybe he won't. Recently I've been thinking, if his fate was set then why would Benevolence care enough to ensure Heartless did not put her mark on him?_

Pogtan _:_ _ **Mo-lla-yo**_ _{I don't know}, but I say when she leaves, we kill him. Kill him before he becomes powerful enough to resist. Then we neither have to worry about him having a change of heart or the_ _child of light_ _defeating him. What do you think?_

 **(Amaterasu looks towards them with her eyes bucked, but then turns back around before hey notice she is eavesdropping.)**

Fantasia: **(screaming) (telepathy)** _Are you insane!? Do you know what would happen to us!? They might even harm our child!_

Pogtan: **A-la-yo** {I know}, _but it's either that, or wait for the world to be destroyed by him. While knowing we could've done something about it before it was too late. Isn't that worth the consequences?_

…...

 **(Amaterasu is breastfeeding Titan. She gives him a playful kiss on the cheek and makes the noise (mmmmmmmmmwwaaaaa). Then she puts her mouth on his belly and blows on it making the farting sound and tickling him. Titan laughs and smiles and she smiles back at him. After a while she walks in the house where Fantasia is.)**

Amaterasu: I'll trust you two against my better judgment to take "good" care of this child. As this will be my last day here for a while and I have no choice. So make sure you show him lots of love. Remember he's a child, and although he's destined for a path of destruction, you don't have to make it that easy for him to choose that path. Try to understand, if he starts off hating Diveneons, of course he'll want to destroy them.

 **(She hands him to Fantasia, then starts walking away. When she is near the door she looks back at him and blows a kiss to him.)**

Amaterasu: **Ai-shi-te-i-ru** {I love you}, and be a good boy, okay?

 **(Titan smiles and shakes his head. Fantasia eyes widen as she realizes he understood what she said. She walks into her bedroom where Pogtan is.)**

Pogtan: What does she think that, that boy will care about her kindness, or words, or even remember it at all. Hmmp, the gods, I just don't understand them.

Fantasia: It's not for us to.

Pogtan: If we could beat Kai, then if we train we should be able to stop him as well. Fantasia: Well that's a big "if".

Pogtan: What's that supposed to mean?

Fantasia: I'm sorry honey. It's nothing.

 **(5 years later)**

 **(Amaterasu is walking towards the house in which Titan stays at. Fantasia sees her in the distance and her eyes widen in fear. She composes herself by the time Amaterasu reaches her.)**

Fantasia: **O-hi sa-shi-bu-ri desu-ne, Ama-te-ra-su-sa-ma** {It's been a long time, lord Amaterasu.}

Amaterasu: **Hai sou-desu** {Yes it has} about 5 years. How's the boy?

Fantasia: ...

 **(Pogtan walks through the door.)**

Pogtan: He's coming along fine.

Amaterasu: **Hai** {yes}, the others said he was coming along well as well.

 **(Titan is speeding through the forest, his feet moving in a blur and his hair is blowing back. Leaves and grass are kicking up from his feet, and as he moves goes by the branches on the trees sway as if a large gust of wind blew past it. There is a large elk that is in his path, he sidesteps it to the left in a blur like movement while maintaining his speed. He gets to another and side steps it in similar fashion to the right. Then, he closes in on the herd who is at the end of a cliff wall and flips right over them. He bounces on the wall and runs on it for a bit then, springs off of it to the trees at near it in a zigzag motion vertically. He reaches the top of the cliff and springs onto a tree on the cliff. He continues springing from tree to tree in a zigzag motions forward. He soon gets to where a huge sauropod is blocking his path. He bounces towards the ground and once he hits it goes into a slide. He slips under the beast and as soon as he pasts it there is a cliff. As he slides off the cliff he uses his left hand to push him off the ground into a flip. Now as he is going down the cliff he moves his body so that it moves closer to the cliff wall. He falls closer and closer to the wall until he finally touches it. He presses his feet against the cliff once every few seconds, to slow him down bit by bit, until he can start running down the cliff. He starts running down the cliff and once he reaches the bottom springs forward to the ground and starts running again as if he was on a platform game. The land becomes wetter as it slowly turns transitions into a marsh. Titan avoids the pits as there are super crocs and other beasts throughout it. As he speeds through the marsh he runs on top of some of them and dodges them as they snap and whip at him. In front of him the ground starts to break around a pit and out comes a giant one opening its jaws looking to make a snack out of him. Titan jumps on top of its nose, then springs upwards as if the creature was nothing but mere scenery. He looks up into the air and sees a ball descending in the sky going away from him. Titan smirks, and continues to run after it. On the distance he can see another cliff with the sign "Edge of** **Long maeu** **l". As he is running he picks up a rock from the ground, and hurls it like you would if you were trying to skip them in a pond, but instead in the air and it hits a big tree in front of him. Causing the tree to shake and a little bit of bark to fly off of it as it makes contact. Then it ricochets into the tree branches and a loud hurt bird sound us heard. Moments later a giant bird falls out the tree, followed immediately by tons of big birds of the same type flying out of it and away.)**

 **(Titan gets to the cliff and then springs off the cliff, and jumps on one fleeing bird to the other until he is high enough to grab the ball. Each time as he lands on a bird and jumps from it, it descends quite a bit because of the force needed for him to jump from it. Then he grabs the ball and falls on one of the birds. Which make it take a slight dive, while it flaps its wings trying to support itself until it finally does. Titan grabs the birds neck and starts steer the bird in an effort to turn it around. Right as he is about to exit the force field, it starts to steer back towards the swamp area again. Just as they exit the force field a large purple energy engulfs the bird and brings it down towards the ground extremely fast. The bird begins to panic and Titan tries to jump off the bird. Then the large force attaches to him and brings him down instead, releasing itself from the bird. The bird is then set free of the energy and flies off frantically making loud noises.)**

Amaterasu: They also say he is unusually anti-social, paranoid, and judging of others.

 **(Titan is falling rapidly towards the ground. He struggles to look up and when he does several kids appear over the ledge.)**

Kid#1(boy): Give us the ball Titan!

Kid#2(girl): Yeah Titan, give us the ball!

 **(Titan is unable to move, then his hand suddenly becomes free of the energy. He gives them the finger and then close his eyes.)**

Titan: Hmmp!

 **(In the background a whisper is heard.)**

unknown voice: I hope he dies.

 **(Then Draco shows up next to the cliff and Titan senses his presence and opens his eyes.)**

Draco: **(yells)** Bro.

 **(Titan throws the ball up towards them and Draco catches it. Once that happens, his arm is again sheathed in the purple energy.)**

Draco: **(yells)** You need help bro?

 **(Titan closes his eyes and turns his head away.)**

Draco: **(thinking)** _I guess not._

Draco: **(yells)** See you home for dinner.

 **(Draco motions to the kids, by moving his hand to return to the training field. Then, the kids all sprint off in the distance. Titan continues to fall through the air hundreds of feet, as he nears the forest at the bottom of the cliff. He hits one of the trees, and the leaves rustle, and the branches and twigs break as he plummets to the forest floor. When he hits the ground he makes a small crater or impression in it. Air is forced out of him from the force of the impact, and the purple energy still engulfs him.)**

Amaterasu: How has his martial arts been coming along?

Pogtan: It's very good, well above the others his age.

Amaterasu: **Hai** {yes}, I was told his style is quite different from the styles you teach here. As if he made it up himself. Not to mention he cannot use any energy yet. So cut the sh#t, why haven't you been teaching him!?

 **(She looks directly at his eyes.)**

Pogtan: He is unruly, disrespectful, and always stares at me like he-he's above me, and ...hates me!

Amaterasu: So you've decided not to teach him your clan's techniques, and make him learn everything on his own. Could that somehow, be linked to the fact that you believe he will destroy you later?

Pogtan: **na-neun** \- {I}

Fantasia: Why don't you stop trying to lie to her, and make excuses.

 **(She looks back at Amaterasu.)**

Fantasia: **Ma'-aht** {Yes/correct}, he's instructed all the elders not to train him. **De-mo** {but} miraculously the boy is learning on his own. I've even noticed he does in fact know our styles. As he has learned it from watching the other children even after a single demonstration. He's also able to counter it after just seeing it only once. He is also over the others even without being able to use energy. Honestly, I am both intrigued and terrified of him. He has no friends and rarely talks to anybody, but he seems to be attached to our boy. He also seems to have absolutely no interest in taking orders from anyone.

Amaterasu: **(half smiles)** At least one of you is paying attention. **Hai** {yes}, like all legends he has  panmnesia.

 **(Pogtan's and Fantasia's eyes buck and are speechless.)**

Amaterasu: So he does in fact remember everyone and everything ever said to him since his mother's egg and his father seed met. Likewise, his orb has been attached to him during his conception and not years after his birth like most children. He knows who he is and his purpose, but just because he knows it doesn't mean he wants to do it. Even though he may very well destroy the world, it doesn't mean he'll destroy the people he cares about when he does it. He is extremely intelligent and powerful so it's likely he views others as inferior and looks down upon them. He probably doesn't listen to you because he neither likes or respects you.

 **(Both Pogtan's and Fantasia's eyes flare with anger, but Fantasia's eyes calm.)**

Amaterasu: How long did it take you guys until you were able to participate in earth realm tournament?

Pogtan: Only a few thousand years, why?

Amaterasu: Because in 15 years he and the others will be in it.

 **(Fantasia gasps and Pogtan's mouth hangs open in disbelief, and he lets out a sound with a similar meaning.)**

Amaterasu: I wanted to tell you that, so you can get the idea of standing up to him out of your head. It is even possible that he may be able to beat you before then. No amount of training you can do between now and then will allow you to stand up to him.

Pogtan: B-But we defeated Kai.

Amaterasu: Haha, you are more than a fool than I thought you were, Pogtan. Your wife certainly got the brains when you were split.

 **(Pogtan is taken aback by her words and then tries to take a glance back at his wife without her knowing. However, as he does she looks away and raise her heel on the floor.)**

Amaterasu: Just take half of a second to think about it. Before you fought against Kai. Both you and your wife were being totally schooled {outclassed} by Pain. Everyone there remembers her beating the sh#t out of you. Now the same day Hellzone fought against Kai, who was the same class as Pain was at the time. Do you remember what happened to him?

Fantasia: **(head down)** He was killed by Kai.

Amaterasu: Kai murked him, so do you honestly believe you defeated Kai, a realm god! Please, I can't even defeat one and my powers are way above yours! He didn't even take you seriously in the fight, because he knew there was no way you could ever harm Gai. Just think of how many times when you attacked him and he just ignored you.

 **(There is a flash back. Pogtan is in his hyper mana form and Fantasia is in her hyper energy form. They combine their attack and shoot their "Dimension Destroyer" at Kai. However, Kai continues walking with his back turned, as if the attack is no threat to him. Its hits Kai's aura and seems to be sucked in it. Fantasia's is shocked and petrified with fear. Then Pogtan flies directly at Kai while charging his explosive fist. Once he is a few feet away from him, he starts to throw a right punch at Kai's spine. Right before it makes contact with Kai, he stops walking. Then suddenly Pogtan's aura is engulfed with that of Kai's and his explosive technique that he was charging instantly vanishes. His hand unclenches all the way. He begins to sweat and his eyes are wide with anxiety. Then one of his fingers suddenly pops off and blood squirts out from it. He screams in pain, then another pops off and he screams again, and again as another one does. Fantasia overcomes her fear for the sake of her love and flies at Kai with a barrage of energy blast. Meanwhile another finger pops off Pogtan. Before it even makes contact with him, her energy blast is converted into Kai's energy. She clenches her teeth and transforms to her dimensional form. She feels her hand becoming consumed by Kai's energy. She turns her other hand to two-dimensional form and then cuts off her hand that is being taken over. Then, immediately switches to her zero-dimensional form. To evade the takeover of her body. Kai turns around and Pogtan's last finger pops off. Fantasia switches out of her zero-dimensional form to her fourth dimensional form, and teleports, appearing 6 feet before Kai, with a dimensional blade/cutter. She charges at him and begins to swing at him, but Kai raises his hand and her body instantly engulfs in his energy, and she is cast into the wall. Kai looks at Pogtan now and his forearm is being slowly crushed now from Kai's energy.)**

Kai: You two don't belong here, get lost.

 **(He turns around and starts walking away. Pogtan gasps and is sweating as his forearm and fingers start to grow back along with Fantasia's arm.)**

 **(end of flashback)**

Amaterasu: Defeat no, He was summoned back.

Kano: Summoned!? For what?

Amaterasu: Hehe, **Hon-tou-ni wa-ka-ta-i** {You really want to know}? Fine then but don't blame me if you sh#t your pants. He has been summoned back and placed in Yami-kun soul to train and guide him. So you can very well assume, he has heard and seen everything that has transpired here. I don't imagine he will be letting you off this time.

(Pogtan has the look of disbelief again and the sound as well, Fantasia eyes buck)

 **(Yami-kun is a nickname made from, Titan's reaper name "Ooryami", which translates as the great demon/mighty demon, kun is an honorific usually for (male) kids, and to show endearment, saying Ooryami Chan or oor chan sounds weird, because it would translate as great little demon, or great little.)**

Fantasia: **(thinking)** _Oh, no. What am I gonna do there is no way I can save him from Kai._

Amaterasu: Your only hope is to pray to the Supreme God so that he may protect you from Kai's wrath. Otherwise you don't have one. For even if I wanted to save you I could not. But perhaps if you were kinder to Titan there is a chance he might have saved you.

 **(Fantasia gulps)**

Amaterasu: But unfortunately for you, I doubt he would want to that. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you two aren't already the first ones on his hit list. The bad thing is even if you change now it's likely he will know your reasoning. He and Emerald have extremely high perception and intuition. He'll know when someone is ingenuine and lies to him. Not to mention besides that they are exceptionally intelligent and they understand more about life than either you or me ever will. Even still, it's best you stop treating him like a demon child. Because as of now I can only see him headhunting for you in 10 years.

Fantasia: Then what can we do?

Amaterasu: Even ingenuine love and care is better than genuine hate and mistreatment. Although he will know your true heart he "may" appreciate your kindness towards him. So it's best to force yourself to be kind to him, until it comes naturally from your heart. Otherwise your future is grim.

Fantasia: Walkaway {I understand}.

Amaterasu: Try to understand, if he doesn't attach himself to someone or something. Then "everyone" will suffer because of it. That can be assured...

 **(She looks at Fantasia.)**

Amaterasu: By the way where is he now?

Fantasia: I think he and the other kids are playing catch right now.

 **(flashback)**

 **(All the kids are next to an adult woman as she starts to count down)**

Girl: 1...2...3...go

 **(She throws a ball high in the sky at an angle, and all the kids run off after it.)**

 **(end of flashback)**

 **(Fantasia sniffs the air, and about 10 seconds later Draco comes running in. As he approaches the entrance he slows down into a walk. He sees Amaterasu and bows to her deeply.)**

Draco: **Ann-yeong ha-sib-ni-kka** {Hello}.

Amaterasu: **(she smiles)** **Kon-ni-chi-wa** {Hello} Tatsu. Where's your O-tou-to {brother/little brother}?

 **(Draco's reaper name is Tatsu.)**

Draco: He fell off a cliff, but I think he should be fine. He didn't ask for any help.

 **(Her eyes become serious, and the entire atmosphere changes, as she stares directly into Draco's eyes.)**

Amaterasu: **(serious and somewhat angry)** What cliff did he fall off of?

Draco: **(scared and hesitantly)** The one at the edge of long mauel. He-He fell off higher ones before.

Amaterasu: Oh Sh#t!

 **(She teleports.)**

 **(Titan is on is on his stomach and grunting. He hears some sounds in the distance. He uses his translucent vision to see through all the trees that are close to him. In the distance he catches a glimpse of a beautiful woman. He recognizes her immediately and fear sets in his eyes. He tries to crawl away, but he is unable to move much with the gravity field weighing him down. She continues to walk up to him at a casual pace. The gravity field disappears and he realizes it. He gets up in a typical not trying to rush, so that it doesn't set off any alarms. He gets to his feet, turns around, and holds his arm, drags his right leg against the ground towards the cliff, as if injured. Then, she appears right in front of him.)**

Heartless: **(nicely and nonthreatening)** Wait. Don't go.

Titan: Lady **Joe-song hae-yo** {I'm sorry lady/I'm sorry miss}. I have to get back to my parents, They'll be worried and upset if I don't turn in for dinner, and **Sef ba'k** {I'm sorry/forgive me}, but I've been told not to talk to strangers.

 **(He starts to walk around her and when he gets past her he continues walking for a while with his hand on his arm, dragging his leg. She appears in front of him again.)**

Heartless: You sure you don't need help?

Titan: I can manage, but **ne-hem** {thanks} anyway lady.

 **(Heartless looks at him sincerely for a second, but soon her innocent smile slowly turns to a devilish grin, and then she laughs.)**

Heartless: You know there's no point in pretending Titan. I know, you know, who I am. Titan: **(freezes and stiffens) (thinking)** _Oh crap how can I escape this woman?_ Heartless: There is no reason for you to be afraid of me. I can no longer put my mark upon you unless you ask me to. So whatever you choose to do from now on is your choice. Which also means your family hasn't completed their deal. So they still have to serve me.

Titan: How's **oo-i moot** {my mother}?

Heartless: She is doing as well as can be expected. She's still alive, under my service, but misses you. Do you want to see her?

 **(Heartless creates a** **mind's eye** **orb. Titan can see Serenity on the bed crying.)**

Heartless: Using the eyes of the animals, plants, and non-heroes. I was able to show her how you were treated every day. There isn't a day that she doesn't question her decision.

Titan: **(thinking)** _Poor_ _ **moot**_ _{mother}._

Titan: If you can no longer put your mark upon me, without me agreeing to it. Then what are you here for? To torture me? You can hardly call that willingly.

Heartless: Hmm, Don't worry boy. I'm not here to torture you. I'm just here to ensure you follow the correct path and grow stronger.

Titan: I am growing stronger on my own. I'm already the most powerful non adolescent in this village. They just don't know it yet.

Heartless: That you are, but the child of light is still more powerful than you right now. Because in order to make sure she doesn't lose to you, her parents are teaching her everything they can. Quite unlike your aunt and uncle. So I'm going to fix your little deficiency.

Titan: So you're planning on training me yourself?

Heartless: hahaha, that's pointless. As of now you hate me and I know you won't listen well. Until you decide to pretend to listen to me, only to get powerful enough until you can rebel against me. I have seen you take that path many of times. So as you see I can't have that as it's counterproductive.

Titan: Whatever your help is, **oo-i** {I} won't be needing it. If **oo-i** {I} lack of something rest assured, **oo-i** {I} will get it myself.

Heartless: I'm not denying the fact that you may become stronger than the Child of light by the time you fight her. Your drive to improve is the highest of the six. However, on your current path. You will end up not only having to fight her, but all five of them, and for that you need to be much stronger. Winning against all of them will be nearly impossible, however even if I start you on a different path, it's likely you will have to fight against at least two or three of them. Mark my words when someone dies that you love **(There is a vision of adult Juri and Lux covered in blood)** you will come willingly.

Titan: We'll see.

 **(Titan starts to walk away again limping and holding his arm.)**

Heartless: Why don't you give the act up boy, it's insulting. I am the Supreme Goddess, and checking your vital signs is such a simple task for me. So I know that fall didn't hurt you. Not to mention I co-designed your orb with Benevolence.

 **(Titan stands straight up.)**

Titan: So what?

Heartless: I like you, it seems just by my meeting you here your path has already begun to change, but how about you show me how strong you really are.

Titan: Hmmp, I'm not stupid. I can't even beat my caretakers, and their just S classes. **oo-i ahm** {I know} I'd have no chance against you.

Heartless: **(laughs)** I'm glad you know, but no, not me.

 **(She holds out her hand and two orbs form within her palm. Then a psyche and spirit is formed for both of them and the orbs enters them.)**

Heartless: These two.

 **(Titan uses his** **godsight** **. Titan turns his vision blue as he measures their muscle, bone density, range of motion, and structures of all of their body parts. Then he switches back to his normal vision.)**

Titan: So you're saying once I beat these guys, then you'll leave me alone?

Heartless: Yes, you have my word. If you can successfully beat Atsui and Tai-leng, I will leave, for I'll know you won't need any of my help.

 **(Titan puts his hands in his pockets then, closes his eyes and turns away from them.)**

Titan: Hmmp, No problem.

 **(The two fairies drop down from their hover and they sprint at Titan. They are closing in with Tai-leng on his left and Atsui on his right side, yet Titan doesn't move an inch. His eyes are still closed and his back is turned away from them. He sees them with his echolocation. Atsui comes at him with a cross to aiming for Titan's ribs. Titan spins around and lifts up his knee which deflects the punch upwards. While still spinning he does a side kick right into Asti's midsection, which sends her through the air for a few feet. Then Tai-leng does a spinning sweep kick. Titan avoids it by doing a spinning jump on one leg and then, comes around in a butterfly kick like motion and crescents Tai-leng in the head, which makes him slide forward, as Atsui finally hits the ground and slides. Titan lands back on the ground and stands back up with his back straight. His eyes are still closed and his hands are still in his pockets.)**

Titan: Guess I won't be needing **toot sem** {your help} then. They weren't even half a challenge.

 **(He starts to walk off.)**

Heartless: You can't go yet their just getting started.

Titan: **Ma'-aht** {Really}? They seem finished.

Heartless: Yes, you may have knocked them out, but if you can hang, this fight will last quite a few rounds.

Titan: A few rounds, Hmmp, I could easily last 100 with these guys.

Heartless: Oh I doubt that, but don't worry there are only 8 rounds.

 **(Tai-leng and Atsui get back up and run at Titan even faster than before, which surprises him, however he still chooses to keep his eyes closed.)**

Heartless: Round 2

 **(Tai-leng flies through the air heading towards him. As he gets to him he swings a right hook to his face, but Titan just moves his head to the side, and the wind from the attack causes Titan's hair to move. Tai-leng continues with a flurry of punches to Titan's face, however Titan easily evades his punches by just moving his head out of the way. Atsui finally makes it to Titan as she ran instead of flew. She starts attacking Titan's legs, to which he turns his hips and walks backward to avoid it. Titan walks back until his right foot touches the base of a tree, Heartless grins and Atsui does a swift punch at Titans groin followed by one to his abs. However, he removes his right leg from the tree and knee blocks her attacks. The first one deflected at his ankle and the second at the side of his knee, then immediately following the blocks he delivers a stamp kick to her abs. She bucks her eyes and starts to bend down gasping for air. As she does that he snap kicks her face which snaps her face back straight. Then he comes down with an axe kick to her back. His leg is now pinning her on the ground. Titan dodges two more punches to the face from Tai-leng by tilting his head. Then he activates a** **burst attack** **. Blue electric like qi shoots out from his body like an electric surge and he delivers his "Rage of the Dragon" (Type A) to him. (Each time he hits him an x-ray shows where the impacts are and the bones cracking from it. Titan inside crescents the opponents attacking punches with his right leg causing the attacks to be deflected and leave the opponent slightly off balance. Before his leg comes back down all the way, he circles it around again with a hook kick to the face, he then comes back around with a sway kick, now the opponent now guards their face, so he delivers a side kick to the abs, as the opponent goes to guard their abs, he delivers a side kick to the face, Then he delivers a hook kick to the face, followed by a roundhouse, he repeats with another hook, then round, then hook, then round, then hook kick, he spins completely around and finishes with a jump spinning back kick. Which causes the opponent to go fly backwards several feet, Titan then poses by raising the kicking leg until he makes a straight line from one foot to the other) (this is all done with one leg) Tai-leng hits the ground. Atsui strains to move her hand to grab Titan's leg that is on the ground. Titan stumps her arm, breaking it. Then he kicks her like garbage, which causes her to lift off the ground a bit and after a few feet crash back into the ground and roll.)**

Heartless: Not bad using a burst attack at such an age. Hmm, I bet you can't take the next level of them out without using your hands or a burst attack.

 **(Titan opens his eyes)**

Titan: ...

 **(Titan looks at the two imps laid out next to each other, then up to Heartless.)**

Titan: ...Judging from how these guys are increasing their power within each round. I bet I can.

Heartless: **(her eyes buck and then she quickly composes herself.)** You're really willing to bet me?

Titan: **Ee** {Sure}, Why not?

Heartless: I will tell you now that no one, has "ever" won a bet against me, and it's not for the lack of trying. I "am" the Supreme Goddess. It's absurd to think you can win against me.

Titan: Well now, then again there hasn't been anyone like me before. Not to mention, **oo-i ahm** {I know} what **oo-i** {I'm} capable of.

Heartless: You have some real gall kid, you know that? Don't you dare try to become fresh with me!

Titan: It seems to me, like **toot** {you} were the one insulting me. **oo-i** {I} don't give a D#mn who anyone is. Men, women, young, old, hero, villain, god, creation **oo-i** {I} don't discriminate.

Heartless: **(Her eyes flare, then she grins)** Alright then we'll make a wager then. If you lose you'll become my slave. "If", haha you do happen to win which you will not! What is it that you desire? And before you ask I will let you know you are not getting out the rest of this fight neither will I release your family from my service.

Titan: ... How about you leave me alone, and let me live my own life.

Heartless: Your too important for that, I can't leave you alone, not to mention even if I do the others will not.

Titan: What's the problem, according to you there's no chance of me winning?

Heartless: Yes, I am sure of your loss as far as the bet is concerned. However, if you did somehow manage to win I would be forced to abide by my word.

Titan: Se-dem {I see}. Then, I'm not interested in betting you. It's not worth it.

Heartless: I'll tell you what, if you do win I will owe you a favor. In which I will give you anything you ask of me outside of what I told you I will not give you.

Titan: **Ma'-aht** {Really}?

Heartless: Naturally I am bound by my word, but just remember you won't be winning this bet. So do you still want to take me up on my offer?

 **(Heartless appears before Titan and holds out her hand with her pinky stretched out.)**

Heartless: **Yi-yan wei-ding ma** {Is it a deal}?

 **(Titan reaches forward and they lock pinkies.)**

Titan: **Yi-yan wei-ding** {It's a deal}.

 **(Static forms between them as the deal is made, and after a few seconds go by and then she appears far away from him.)**

Heartless: **(grinning)** The first time you fought them they were I classes, the second round had them at H classes, now let's see you handle them at a G class. You may have thought they were just merely doubling in their power, but no classes are a bit more complex than that. These little guys are actually 2 1/2 times as strong in round 3 as they were in round two, not to mention other bonuses.

 **(Titan clenches his teeth.)**

Titan: **(thinking)** _Oh well I still got this._

 **(Titan puts his hands behind his back as Atsui and Tai-leng get up from the ground. An aura surrounds them as they become more powerful. Titan reads it with his godsight as they start flying towards him.)**

Titan: **(thinking)** _Yes, I can do this._

 **(Titan runs towards them and jump spin roundhouses Atsui in the ribs with his right leg, and comes around with spin back kick to Tai-leng, but Tai-leng sees it and blocks just in time with both hands. However, from the force he flies back through the air. While Atsui is still flying in the air towards a group a trees, Tai-leng stops himself by flapping his wings continuously.)**

Titan: **(thinking)** _It seems they can see my attacks now, even when I don't hold back. However, they won't be able to block them all. Neither will they be able to withstand all of my attacks, but if they stay in the air they won't receive the full damage of my attacks. I'll have to make quick strikes and avoid sending them flying._

 **(Right before Atsui hits a tree she recovers and starts flying back towards Titan, he runs away from her and towards Tai leng instead. To Tai-leng its look as though Titan is** **phantom running** **. Tai-leng starts to fly towards Atsui instead so he can group up with her. Titan turns to cut him off, but Tai-leng sees him out of the corner of his eyes, and starts drawing a seal in the air. Titan appears right next to him, Tai-leng is sweating in fear.)**

Atsui: Shango, Flame thrower!

 **(A large torrent like fire beam comes at Titan and appears to consume him. After a few seconds of Tai-leng flying up to evade the blast, he sees Titan above him coming down towards him with an ax kick.)**

Samui: Kuraokami, Ice clone!

 **(A misty ice clone halfway forms in front of Tai-leng, right as Titan ax kicks it. The kick tears through the ice clone and hits Tai-leng, rocketing him down into the ground making him catch Atsui's fading attack. Titan descends to the ground slowly, and his lower half has a blue tint and covered in ice and frost. Atsui starts to form another seal, while running at Titan. Titan continues to stand there composed until Atsui is about 20 feet from him, and she holds her hand out towards him.)**

Atsui: Kagutsuchi-

 **(The ice around Titan's legs shatter and his lower half no longer has a blue tint or frost.)**

Atsui: Fireball!

 **(The fireball shoots towards Titan, and he looks directly into Atsui's eyes,** **phantom running** **at the fireball. Then, he appears past the fireball with a grin on his face. Atsui's eyes buck as he is right in front of her, and knees her in the chin lifting her up a bit. Then, he appears behind her and gives her a back kick which causes her to fly into her own attack. Titan lands on the ground as the fireball explodes as Atsui makes contact with it.)**

Titan: Hmmp. That was easy enough.

 **(He turns around and sees the two get up and start to regenerate.)**

Titan: I don't suppose; they'll be going down that easy.

(He phantom runs at them and they both start to form seals.)

Atsui: Shango, Flame fist.

 **(Her hands light up with fire.)**

Tai-leng: Yuki onna, Ice field.

 **(The floor in front of him turns to ice then in a clockwise fashion it becomes ice all around him. Titan jumps right before he touches the floor covered in ice. He is** **phantom flying** **through the air at them. As soon as he is close, Tai-leng starts to form another seal.)**

Tai-leng: Kuraokami, Ice wall!

 **(An ice wall appears before Tai-leng and Atsui just as Titan appears in between them doing a split kick. However, do to the seal being split into covering two people it was weak and Titan crushes through both walls, but it gives them a fraction of a second to move out the way, so they are only hit by a few ice debris. Titan starts to descend towards the ground, and because of the ice, when he lands he is forced into the splits. Atsui flies towards him, with a charged fist of fire energy just as he lands. Titan does a tornado recover and knocks her fist out of the way, then continues to spin around and kicks her in the side. She falls to the ground and slides a bit on the ice. He starts to skate towards her.)**

Tai-leng: Kuraokami, Ice clone

 **(Titan sees an ice clone being launched through the air toward him. He jumps in the air and does the splits midair to dodge it, and the ice clone shatters on the ground. He comes out the splits and starts to descend to the ground, and he notices that Atsui is no longer there.)**

Titan: **(thinking)** Sh#t, where did she go?

 **(He starts to search his memory records and it shows a sound image of her getting up moving behind him.)**

Atsui: Kagutsuchi, Fire drill!

 **(Atsui spins in the air like a drill towards Titan surrounded in flames. However, since he knew her position, because his godsight recorded them while he was not focused on them. It allows him to react in enough time. He reaches the ground as Atsui is nearly at him with her fire drill. He leans over and balances on his head in like a tripod stance, but without his hands. He opens his legs and she flies right through them. When she's halfway through he clamps her with his legs, and then supplexes her to the ground only using his legs. When she hits the ground it creates a shockwave that melts all the ice on the ground. Then, he flips himself up leaving Atsui stuck halfway in the ground.)**

Tai-leng: Yuki Onna, Ice spheres.

 **(Ice spheres come at him as if dodge balls and he starts to side step them as they come at him. When the ice spheres hit the ground apart of the ground freezes. Titan is dodging them for a while, when Atsui comes behind him, with her fist is still surrounded in fire. She starts doing a barrage of jabs at him. Titan is dodging them while also dodging the ice spheres, however due to the dual attack he doesn't have the time to counter her attacks. So he just continues to dodge them both.)**

Heartless: **(thinking)** He'll have to use those hands if he wants to stop her.

 **(The heat from the fire starts to make Titan sweat a lot and begins to singe his skin. Realizing he no longer has the upper hand he starts to step back towards the trees.)**

Heartless: Clever boy.

 **(They are getting close to the trees now and he continues dodging their attacks, until two ice spheres hit against a tree. He seizes the opportunity to make his counter and delivers a quick stamp kick to Atsui's ribs, followed by a flip kick that lifts her up in the air, then a flying dragon kick to her solar plexus. She flies into a tree in the distance. Ice spheres are coming at him and he dodges them as he runs at her, and while she is still against the tree does a hop side kick to her mid-section, cracking the tree a bit. He then delivers a barrage of side kicks to her waist and chest. Making the tree shake and crack with each kick, although he is being hit by the ice spheres now, he continues his onslaught on Atsui, and his body is slowly being covered with frost and tinted blue. Atsui's eyes buck and she is coughing up blood, then he delivers one final side kick to her sending her 3 quarters into the tree. Her body becomes limp like a rag doll now and as her eyes begins close, the tree collapses on top of her. Tai-leng continues to shoot Titan with ice spheres, and as Titan turns to face him and he stiffens. Tai-leng flies toward him as the frost around Titan slowly begins to melt. He creates another seal.)**

Tai-leng: Kuraokami. Shotcicle!

 **(About 9 icicles shoot out towards Titan like a shotgun. Two of them hit him, one in the shoulder, and one in the thigh and they sink into him about 1/4 of the way. Tai-leng aims it higher now, and shoots it, one hits Titan's arm and one is coming at his head. The ice from around Titan's head breaks just in time and he moves his head out the way. Tai-leng is much closer now and he aims to shoot another one at him, but Titan butterfly jumps out the way of the shots. Tai-leng leng flies higher into the air, and starts spamming him with more shotcicles. Titan is rolling out the way of the icicles, then runs away, but despite him not being able to hit him Tai-leng continues chasing and shooting at him. After a while Tai-leng is starting to slow down in his attacks, because his qi has depleted heavily. Titan notices the decrease in frequency of his attacks, so he uses his godsight to check his qi level. Then he pretends to trip, and he crashes down on the ground, He starts scooting back, and Tai-leng gets a devilish grin. He comes in closer to him and shoots another shotcicle attack at him. Titan does a pike back roll while kicking one of the icicles back to Tai-leng, and it sinks directly in his head. Tai-leng falls to the ground, and Titan goes from his pike roll directly into standing up.)**

Titan: It's over!

Heartless: **Bu-cuo, Bu-cuo** {Not bad, Not bad}. You've managed to surprise me yet again. Although I'm not too thrilled about having lost a bet to someone, but I am pleased with your tactics. Perhaps I shouldn't treat you like the others, you are certainly not a mere creation. I feel that was still a bit easy for you though, there seems to be no end to your hussling, is there? You'd be a great asset to my team, but I feel you may even do better on your own. You have tactics likened unto an S class already. So I have no doubt in my mind by time you enter the world tournament you'll be able to beat both of your caretakers. So how about we skip round 4 and go straight to 5? I want to see how you fight against opponents "more" powerful than you.

 **(Titan's eyes buck.)**

Heartless: Don't worry **hun** {honey/kid}, You're much too important to me for me to let them kill you. Not to mention I still do owe you that favor. So I'll tell you what, so you won't make any reckless decisions. I'll hold onto to that favor until you've become an adult, but no worries I will not back out of our deal.

 **(The tree that fell on Atsui is incinerated, and Tai-leng's icicle turns into energy and a portal appears beneath him and he appears upright. Titan notices it and uses his godsight to read their strength levels and his eyes narrow.)**

Titan: Well, I guess playtime is over.

Heartless: Yeah, you bet it is. I want to see your true power now. I've skipped past their F class forms which were a little weaker then you are, and when straight to their E class forms. Which are a little less than twice as powerful as you.

 **(Titan's wounds start to close up and he is healing.)**

Heartless: Round 5 Fight!

 **(Atsui runs directly at him and Tai-leng flies, their movements are blurred. Titan takes his hands out his pockets, and watches their movements closely, with his godsight. He is about to fight with his actual fighting style which is a mixture of dragon fist, taekyon, and tantui. Atsui makes it to him first and punches at him. Titan moves slightly out the way of by moving his neck and tries to attack her with a palm strike to the solar plexus. She grins as she blocks it, and unloads a barrage of jabs and crosses at Titan, which puts him on the defensive as he is forced to block them. Tai-leng gets to where they are and also attacks Titan with punches. Titan is struggling to block all of their punches, and is soon grazed by one of Atsui's punches to the face. His eyes buck, and continues to block for a few seconds until he is punched in the abs. The force of the blow causes Titan to gasp and his stomach to cave in a bit. His movement also stops for a fraction of a second, which allows Tai-leng an opening and he punches at Titan's face, to which he blocks with two hands. Meanwhile, Atsui was doing a seal as Titan took his eyes off her momentarily because of the hit.)**

Atsui: Zhurong-

 **(Titan looks up and his eyes buck and he uses the force of Tai-leng's attack to push off of him in an attempt to get distance from Atsui.)**

Atsui: Fire Burst

 **(Fire burst is like flame thrower however it is a much faster and bigger attack, but expires quicker.)**

 **(The attack hits him dead on, and he is snatched away with the attack, and slammed into a large tree. Then it goes right through the center of the tree leaving a large burn mark, and he is carried by the blast for a few more seconds. Then the attack runs out of range then expires shortly after. Titan flies back into another large tree and hits his back against it, and then falls forward to the ground landing flat on his face. Much of Titan's clothes are burned, as well as his skin. He is just lying there smoking.)**

Heartless: You disappoint me boy, I thought you would put up more of a fight then that.

 **(Titan starts to heal and he gets to his knees and palms while still looking at the ground. He is looking back in his memory of what just happened. Then he goes back further to their I, H, and G forms. He is remembering their swings and patterns, and starts analyzing the angles of their attacks and speed of their attacks relative to their overall speed. He looks at the spots they target and which attacks are likely to come after another.)**

Titan: **(Thinking)** _It seems Atsui is the main attacker. Even her seals are close range or widespread so she will hit a target close to her. However, she is quite vulnerable to spinning kicks as she usually cannot see them coming. Tai-leng on the other hand will usually not fight me head on unless Atsui accompanies him. He prefers to stay at a distance and blast me from afar. They both have very basic movements, like a boxer. Their strikes and blocks do not vary greatly. They have also not once tried to kick me in this fight which is likely because they do not feel confident in their kicks. Which I can tell from Atsui's footwork when she attacks me. I can win if I exploit that, by attacking her lower body. Tai-leng also like to keep to the air. Therefore, if I stick to power attacks or push attacks he will be quite vulnerable to them for her cannot ground himself so the force alone will push him back. The time he takes to get back would allow me to injure Atsui. The more attacks I can get her to waste the less qi she has to heal herself with. Once she can't heal her lower body anymore. Her punches will have significantly less force and speed, and once that happens I can completely take her out. Once she is gone i just need to get close to Tai-leng to finish him off._

 **(Titan raises his head and gets starts to get up.)**

Titan: I'm not done yet. Just needed to make some slight...

 **(He puts his thumb and finger together to indicate small.)**

Titan: adjustments.

Heartless: Oh, let's see how well your t to think did you.

 **(She motions to Atsui and Tai-leng.)**

Atsui: Allow me husband, I can take care of this one myself.

Heartless: You shouldn't underestimate him.

 **(Atsui runs full speed a him.)**

Atsui: Alright here goes.

 **(Atsui makes it to Titan and unleashes a barrage of punches at him, and he is blocking them.)**

Titan: **(thinking)** **_Ma'-aht_** _{Yes}, she is faster than me but her punches are wayyyy too predictable. So instead of meeting her punches I will pull my hands closer to my body and block them closer to me. That would increase the amount of time I have before I have to block them, which will give me the edge in speed instead, and since I can predict more than half of her punches, I will just block them. While I could evade some altogether, I don't want to set off an alarm. It's best she still thinks she has the upper hand for as long as she can. That way I can build up for my next burst attack. Once I have a level 1, I will start fighting back._

 **(Atsui is continuing to attack him at full speed with her jabs, crosses, hooks, and uppercuts, but is unable to land any of them on him.)**

Tai-leng: What's taking you so long. How is it that you did not even hit him yet?

Atsui: I don't understand why I can't hit him, I know I'm faster than he is.

Heartless: He's playing you for a fool girl. I told you not to underestimate him. He's letting you maintain the idea in your head, that you are superior to him. He's probably setting you up for a burst attack. For it is what a fighter with even half his intelligence would do.

 **(Atsui's eyes buck, Titan looks at Heartless and narrows his eyes as his plan has just been revealed. He turns back to Atsui, and blocks a few more of her punches, then does a knee kick to her knee, which surprises Atsui and makes Heartless' statement all the more real. He blocks a few more times and delivers another knee kick, and continues with this pattern for a while blocking, until her punches become sloppier, weaker, and slower. Then he starts giving her two knee kicks at once now. Atsui begins sweating now as he just starts evading her attacks altogether now.)**

Atsui: Do you need a written invitation! Come help me-!

 **(Titan gives her a stamp kick in the abs as she yells as Tai-leng. Tai-leng starts to perform a seal in the distance, then teleports to about 4-5 feet behind Titan)**

Tai-leng: Kuraokami, Ice beam.

 **(The ice beam is coming at Titan, and Atsui punches at him again causing her to go in a front stance. Titan moves out the way of the punch and delivers a powerful knee kick to her forward knee and breaking it. Then he butterfly kicks out of the way of the beam.)**

 **(Atsui's eyes buck as she sees the attack coming for her. A bright light emits as it makes contact with her, and when the light lifts she has frost all around her)**

Atsui: You dumb motherf#cker.

 **(She is shivering.)**

Atsui: Look what the f#ck you just did. Of course, he would move out the way from that distance. Now you're going to have to take care of him yourself as I heal.

 **(Atsui starts to heal slowly, and Tai-leng creates another portal in the ground and Then hovers over it doing another seal.)**

Atsui: Yuki onna, Deep frost.

 **(A portal opens up about 5 feet above Titan. Then as Tai-leng shoots his attack the mist goes in the portal under him and out of the portal above Titan. Titan feels the ice enter his zone, and he jumps backwards avoiding it. Then he looks up and sees a portal closing.)**

Titan: **(Thinking)** Hmm, it seems like I should keep on my godsight in this fight if they are going to be creating portals out of nowhere.

 **(Titan switches his god vision on and multiple smaller portals out of the bigger one form under Tai-leng. He starts shooting more of his ice energy at the portals. Several portals appear around Titan in different angles. Titan jumps at a tree and then bounces from tree to tree as the trees become covered in ice.)**

Tai-leng: D#mn this kid!

 **(Titan starts moving in a way that seems as if he is making his way towards Tai-leng. Tai-leng sees his approach.)**

Tai-leng: Oh yeah, I got something for you **ni-ggah** {kid/man}.

 **(Titan continues bouncing off of trees in his direction towards him and when he is close, Tai-leng starts performing a seal. When Titan is about 10 feet from him then, he pounces to a tree about 6 feet from him. As soon as Titan presses his legs upon the tree to bounce Tai-leng sparks with electric like qi.)**

Tai-leng: Susanoo, Winter storm.

 **(A cold violent mist surrounds Tai-leng in a spherical fashion. Even the air around where the misty sphere is not, becomes quite cold and a bit of frost forms. A bird that is flying close to the sphere is frozen instantly and starts to fall in the air. However, Titan just bounces to another tree further away from Tai-leng and in the direction of Atsui.)**

Titan: **Xiang ma** {As if}.

 **(Titan continues bouncing and Tai-leng looks dumbfounded. The bird continues to fall and when it hits the ground it shatters into countless pieces like broken glass)**

Tai-leng: Ah-ah-ah **(he is stunned in disbelief.)**

Heartless: **(she grins) (thinking)** Hehe, the boy maybe cocky but certainly not stupid.

 **(Atsui turns around as she sees Titan, she is still covered heavily in ice and frost. Her eyes are bucked. Then Titan bounces on a tree and comes right for her. Her expression changes from fear to a devilish grin, making Titan's eyes go wide.)**

Titan: Ah, Sh#t!

 **(Atsui does a seal as Titan is in the air heading for her and she starts to spark with electricity.)**

Atsui: Shango, Flame Nova.

 **(There is large flame explosion coming out of her. Titan goes into it for a few moments then the force shoots him out of it. Titan is on fire and smoldering, as he is shot backwards into several trees, breaking several branches, and some trunks, as he flies backwards. He hits the ground finally and takes several tumbles backwards until he finally stops. Flames continue to burn on him and he is face down in the dirt. Titan attempts to get up, and his arm wobbles as he struggles to raise himself. He falls back down and his hand that tried to raise him breaks off, as its burnt to a crisp. He uses his other hand to raise himself, and raises himself on one leg. As he does his other leg falls off and smolders. Most of his jacket and hair is burnt off. He has burn marks all over his body and some skin is dripping off of him. Titan's eyes are closed.)**

Atsui: What is this kid? How did he find the strength and will to get back up?

 **(Heartless eyes are wide in amusement.)**

Titan: **(thinking)** _D#mn! Now i have to waste my burst, to heal myself. I can't make another mistake like that._

 **(A strong electric aura (level 5 burst) emits form Titan. Titan heals completely hair and all, however his clothes remain gone for the most part. Titan opens his eyes about halfway, and his eyes are narrow as he is pissed off. He looks directly at Atsui, and the look sends a chill down her spine. Atsui's leg completely heals and she hovers down to the ground. The trees and grass around her in a 10-foot radius are completely incinerated. A little past that the trees and plants are scorched and some leaves are burnt a bit. There is a crater in the ground from where the attack started. About 10 feet deep matching the volume of the sphere that was beneath her. Tai-leng flies over to Atsui.)**

Tai-leng: I think we ought to take him together. There's no way he can take us both.

Atsui: Yes, I think that is a good idea. Plus, he's out of his burst attack. Let's just make sure to end this quickly. We used a lot of qi, we will have to conserve it if we want to maintain our advantage. Luckily he was forced to use a great deal of qi himself to heal or else our advantage will be too small. So We can take him if we attack him together. He won't be able to evade or counter against us.

 **(They both fly toward Titan and he runs off.)**

Atsui: Where are you going boy! You can't outrun us. Not to mention you have to fight us anyway.

 **(Titan continues to run; they are almost at him. Atsui is on the ground now running and Tai-leng is flying. The forest area becomes denser, the trees smaller in diameter and closer together. Tai-leng and Atsui are just about to him now, when Titan holds his hand out as he passes by a tree. He does a pole swing on it and for a fraction of a second he seems to disappear behind the tree, and when he comes around he is coming towards Tai-leng with a flying kick.)**

Tai-leng: Sh#t!

 **(He blocks it just in time but the force makes him fly backwards. Titan recovers by flipping backwards after he kicked him, He lands on the ground, and turns to attack Atsui. She is blocking his attacks, and then Titan fakes her by attacking her mid-section then stopping short. She goes for the block, and he instead grabs her arm. As she tries to pull it back, he lifts his leg in an inside crescent fashion and hooks it around her arm and performs a leg lock on her arm. She punches at him with the other arm. Meanwhile Tai-leng is still flying back in the air through a few trees unable to stop himself.)**

Tai-leng: D#mn that kid!

 **(He finally recovers and starts flying back towards them. Titan is blocking Atsui's one hand with his left hand. And at the same time attacking her mid-section and face with his right hand, and she is bleeding and bruised up by the time Tai-leng reaches them. Titan removes his leg lock while at the same time grabbing her arm with his hand. Then he outside crescents her elbow while her arm is grabbed, causing her arm to break. She screams, and half a moment later Tai-leng punches Titan in the face causing him to slide on the ground kicking up dirt. Tai-leng grabs hold of Atsui. and looks into her eyes.)**

Tai-leng: Are you alright?

 **(She coughs up blood and looks at Titan sliding back. Titan grins, and then sticks out his arm and grabs two trees in back of him, and he goes in between them and slightly past them, before coming to a stop.)**

Atsui: We can't beat him as E classes.

Tai-leng: Yes, we can, we'll just work together.

Atsui: You don't understand we may surpass him physically, but he is a much more intelligent than we are. We have been playing his game the whole time. He led us to a denser forest on purpose, he's going to use the trees in his favor, I just know it. He's already used it to separate you from me, and in that time he broke my arms and damaged my ribs. Now I have to heal myself again, and it'll take a little time. You should stay here, and avoid him between that amount of time. However, healing myself will spend a lot of qi. Therefore, I'll become weaker than you and even closer to his speed. He'll get me by myself again, and next time he'll dominate me a lot quicker.

Tai-leng: What do you want me to do if he comes back over here?

Atsui: Stand by me until he comes. When he's near just run.

Tai-leng: What about you?

Atsui: It's not as if I will die completely. He will kill me, but I will come back as a D class. If you can run away from him long enough, we can attack him together. If we both have to be 2 classes above him to beat him, we will never be able to show our face in public again. It's fine if I lose face but not my husband.

Titan: **(thinking)** _They expect me to come over there and attack her before she heals. They might do a last resort and use another seal on me. I'll wait until she heals and attacks me. Going after her again because she's the weaker one is a strategy of someone with average intelligence. Plus, the longer we they wait the more my burst gauge fills, I'm in no hurry. I'll just pretend I'm going for her and use my burst to get rid of the guy._

 **(Titan closes his eyes and they all wait there for a while. Then, Atsui stretches out her arms and moves it around.)**

Tai-leng: Good you're all healed up.

Atsui: Yeah.

Tai-leng: I'm surprised he let you heal.

Atsui: I know, that's what I'm worried about. We both know he could have taken advantage of me. Perhaps he was afraid of falling into another trap.

Tai-leng: Let's get him.

 **(They both come at Titan and his eyes open as they near him. They both start a barrage**

 **of punches at him. Titan is blocking their hits, while standing between the two small trees to dodge their attacks. This position, also allows him not to be attacked at certain angles, which means they have even less variabilities of attacks they can do, making them, even easier to predict. Titan continues to block their attacks, and then he grabs Atsui's arm as it goes past the tree, and holds onto it. Tai-leng begins to hit him every once in a while, now, because Titan only has one hand free to block his attacks. Titan continues to block some attacks. Atsui cannot attack him, because of the angle he has her arms and she is too close to the right tree to attack him. Tai-leng keeps attacking him, causing Titan to incur bruises. Then, Tai-leng throws a power punch at Titan.)**

Tai-leng: Let go!

 **(Titan grabs Tai-leng wrist and immediately presses one foot against the tree and uses it as leverage to swing Tai-leng behind him far away. Titan then let's go of Atsui's hand.)**

Titan: **Sef ba'k** {Sorry}, orders mam.

 **(Atsui's eyes buck as he springs off of the tree with both legs and heads towards Tai-leng in the air. Tai-leng is going through tree after tree as he was flung through the air. Tai-leng finally recovers, and stops in the air, when he turns around, his eyes buck, as he sees Titan is coming at him in the air. Tai-leng holds out his hands attempting to make a seal. Titan flips over with his legs now aiming towards Tai-leng. He sparks with intensity as he releases his burst. He does his signature "core destruction". His hands move phantom like as he grabs Tai-leng's arms right before his two feet go crashing into his waist. Tai-leng coughs up blood, Then Titan kicks into his abs as if he is walking up the stairs and then, he lets his hands slide back down his arms until he gets to his wrist. He curls up his body in a ball as he rotates it back around and pikes his legs out and comes down and crashes into Tai-leng's chest cracking them, Tai-leng's arms rip off. Atsui sees it from a distance and she is shocked. Tai-leng flies through the air and goes through several trees until he hits one that stops him and makes bounce back slightly to the ground and land on his face. Titan lands with his back on the ground stunned for a few seconds, then does a normal recover to get up. He turns around and looks at Atsui and she takes off running. He chases after her using the trees to bounce and swing off of. Atsui is looking behind her and running, and she notices Titan is gaining on her. She continues to run, not long after she looks back, he is only about 20 feet from her. She looks back and sees him, then a portal appears in front of her. She goes through it. She appears out of another one about 50 feet ahead of her. She turns around and doesn't see Titan, so she becomes cautious and slows down. She looks periodically looks around and still sees no sight of him, she is walking now. And periodically looking back around her. Titan is following her and every time she starts to turn around he swiftly runs into the covering of a tree or bush. He is about 30 feet from her, when Tai-leng's body disappears into a portal. Titan springs at her from a tree, Atsui's turns around and sees him and is petrified. Suddenly Titan sees some distortion in the air, then he bucks his eyes. When Titan gets at Atsui he grabs her for a fraction of a second, to vault over her and keep his momentum. A split second later A blue sphere comes out of a newly formed portal, and hits Atsui dead on instantly freezing her. Titan grabs another tree and does a pole swing to come back around and does a flying kick to a now frozen Atsui. She shatters into countless pieces as if she were glass. A split second later a figure appears like a** **phantom image** **. Titan doesn't see the attack but he is knocked back through several trees, until he hits the ground and kicks up tons of dirt and grass.)**

Tai-leng: You'll pay for that you prick!

 **(As Titan starts to get up from the ground, Tai-leng appears before him. He doesn't see his leg move until it is already crashing into his ribs. Titan is lifted off the ground a bit and hits the ground again and rolls. Titan gets to his knees and palms, and spits up a bit of blood while he tries to get up. Titan stands up and wipes the blood from his mouth. Tai-leng appears before him, and Titan swings at him, and almost instantly he is hit in the back. He then spin kicks at him, and he is punched in the face and spins in the opposite direction. As Titan regains his balance, Tai-leng appears before him again, and punches him in the abs, followed by several other punches to Titans body and face. Titan kneels on one knee, and blood is draining from his mouth. Tai-leng picks up Titan by the hair and punches at his solar plexus, but Titan grabs it with both hands. Tai-leng's eyes buck as he was surprised he was able to grab it. Titan then presses his legs against Tai-leng's body. Tai-leng punches him with the other arm, Titan is grunting but not letting go. He then smashes Titan into the ground, but Titan remains on. He then runs Titan's body through several trees one by one, but he remains held on. Tai-leng then goes to smash Titan against the floor again. A popping sound is heard as Titan has finally managed to dislocate Tai-leng's shoulder. Titan falls off of Tai-leng as Tai-leng screams in pain.)**

Tai-leng: You motherf#cker!

 **(He begins stumping him, causing Titan to cough up blood with every hit. Tai-leng goes to stump him again, but Titan slightly evades it by timing it, and kicks Tai-leng in the balls.)**

Tai-leng: ooooo!

 **(As he starts to hop around, Titan crawls to pick up a sharp broken piece of wood of one of the shattered trees. When he reaches it a foot steps on his hand, and he looks up to see Atsui. She grins devilishly, and picks him up, then lets him go midair. While he is falling, she makes a seal. and before he even hits the ground she is finished.)**

Atsui: Zhu-rong, flame cannon!

 **(A bright red sphere starts forming a lot of fire energy is sucked into it. Titan goes to punch her and right before he hits her, he is snatched away by the blast as it's released. He is going through the air, even nearby trees that are not even touched by the beam is incinerated. Titan is flying through the air and the flame is constantly burning him. His hands are turning black so he puts his arms and knees together to block the blast. Titan vision is becoming blurred. The attack finally expires after he already went through about a** **li** **of the forest. Black particles are flying from him as he continues to fly through the air, until he hits a big tree. The shockwave makes half of both of his arms, and legs to go poof, and turn into powder, as they were burnt to a crisp. He has deep burns all over his body. Especially in his chest and abs area. His hair is gone and so is all of his clothes. Heartless appears before him along with Atsui and Tai-leng. Titan looks at them with a strained and exhausted look, breathing heavily)**

Atsui: I'm surprised he lived from that attack. He should have been completely incinerated.

Heartless: You have to remember that, even though he's a kid he's not an idiot. He shielded himself from being killed by sacrificing his limbs instead. I will have to grant you guys 2 more forms. If the others are like him which I suspect, they are. The only way to be sure that he is strong enough is for him to be able to beat two S classes at the same time by time he enters the World martial arts tournament.

Tai-leng: Why two classes ahead of us?

Heartless: Do not question me boy. While he may not have been able to kill you in this form before u got him. He just may have, and at the very least he would have injured you, if not for Atsui stopping him. Even so if this was to the death, he'd probably kill one of you now with his burst attack instead of using it to heal.

Tai-leng: ...

 **(Heartless holds out her hand to Titan's head, and he falls to sleep. Then energy goes over him and he heals immediately.)**

Heartless: I know you can hear me Titan. I put you to sleep to save myself from being insulted by you trying to run away. Legends are a gifted species, and you are even more so. You guys are certainly closer to us than what those creations call gods. I believe you just may be able to take a D class on your own. Although I would advise you to avoid fighting people 2 classes above you. Don't risk your life if you don't have to. Don't worry though, In the spirit of fair competition, I made it illegal for fights between those that have more than a 2 class gap. Disobeying me is severe, so no one is willing to go directly against me. So there is no need to worry about those opponents. The World Martial Art tournament is held every ten years. So You have about 10 years from now to become a B class that can defeat two S classes. I will leave them with you to make sure that happens. If they feel someone is distracting you from your cause they will kill them. Likewise, before you go to the tournament you must defeat them in their S class forms, or else they will kill you. At the World Martial Art tournament there will be the other five plus other powerful Legends. I know you are powerful, but it is crucial for you to make an alliance with at least one of the other five. Best if you can make two your friends. It would be great if you can also find some other powerful Legends as your partners. Non Legend alliances are not crucial as they will not be able to help you against the other five. Both me and Benevolence will send you challenges along the way. Both as landmarks of your abilities, and to teach, and prepare you. Certain people will come into your life and certain events will affect you. It is your choice how you choose to interact with them. After the tournament you will also be put against the others in the Earth realm tournament, which takes place every 20 years. There you will also be trying to recruit more people to your side. The fighting will be intense there, but you should be able to handle it by then. If any of you die before you reach that tournament you will be resurrected. However, after that tournament if you die you stay dead. It's likely you will be fighting against Emerald, in me and Benevolence's palace, The Gateway between worlds. That will be your final fight. So try not to let me down.

 **(Some energy goes over Atsui and Tai-leng.)**

Heartless: I just gave you some new powers. I trust you will use them wisely and keep yourself hidden. Don't bother him too much, as he will grow well on his own. **(The two fairies disappear, and a S** **ymbiote** **appears in Heartless's palm. It flies from her palm to into Titan.)**

Heartless: Don't worry. He won't make you do anything unless you let him have control. as must be activated by you. He feeds off of your negative emotions. This type of Symbiote allows you to use one level up of your current abilities. However, when you use him your emotions will continuously get darker. To the point if its activated long enough you may not recognize friend from foe. This also maintains your form for 2 times as long as normal. However, once you get out of the form you will pass out and your memory will be blank of anything that transpired that day. Likewise, you will be out for 3 days unable to wake. Needless to say only use it when you have to.

 **(She bends down and kisses Titan on the forehead.)**

Heartless: I take my leave.

 **(Heartless snaps her fingers and Titan is falling in the air from the cliff. He hears the kids in the distance, and he sees the large birds still flying away. He turns on his godsight and sees the tree he is about to fall on. He grabs one of the branches and does a branch swing on it and lands on the cliff and starts to climb up it. Heartless is far in the distance, and she smiles then teleports away. Titan walks home slowly looking into the sky. He is halfway home when the stars become visible, he looks up at the sky for a while enjoying the view and sighs.)**

Amaterasu: Oh there you are?

Titan: **A-ma-te-ra-su-sa-ma** {Lord Amaterasu}. **Wa-ka-ra-nai** {I didn't know} you were here.

Amaterasu: I just got here, are you ok? I was so worried after Tatsu told me you fell off a cliff. I thought Heartless got to you.

Titan: **Dai-jou-bu** {I'm alright}. **(sighs)** I did run into her though, but she just wanted to test my abilities, and talk to me.

Amaterasu: Did she give you any mark?

Titan: **Ii-e** {No}, she said she wasn't able to.

Amaterasu: **Yo-kka-ta** {Thank goodness}.

 **(She walks over to Titan, and picks him up, holding him tightly, and he starts to blush.)**

Amaterasu: I'm so glad you're alright.

Titan: Hehe, **bo-ku-mo** {me too}.

 **(Amaterasu kisses him on the cheek.)**

Amaterasu: I bet your starving huh?

Titan: **(his eyes widen)** Mmm, I'd love your cooking. It's **chou** {so} much better than Fantasia's.

Amaterasu: **Wa-ka-te-i-ru** {I know} she can't cook sh#t! Don't worry, you won't have to eat her dogfood anymore, because I asked Benevolence if I could look after you from now on, and he said I could.

 **(She smiles and his eyes become wide.}**

Titan: **Word** {No way/for real}?

Amaterasu: **Word** {Yes way/for real}.

 **(She smiles and kisses him on the forehead and then she teleports them.)**

 **(It's night time and the sky is dark and starry. Titan is asleep cuddled up with Amaterasu, in her bed. Like a mother would a young child. There is no cover and Titan is wearing some male** **reaper** **styled underclothes, and Amaterasu is wearing some female styled** **reaper** **nightdress. Titan is inside his mind's world; the world is mid blue in color for the walls are covered with** **soul crystal** **. There are blue streams of energy flowing all throughout the place, and there are water droplets moving upwards instead of down. Tiny green specs of energy floating around and when it contacts a water droplet it makes a tiny explosion. There are little soul creatures like Longs, wolves, other creatures, and even just some as orbs floating through the world phasing through walls. Solar and lunar balls of light are up high providing the world with light. Titan is walking with his hands in his pockets and his eyes are closed, but he is not in his bed clothes, but instead his typical guardian day clothes. He gets to a break in the floor and there is a large void in front of him. He waits and a large squarish platform arrives, and He waits for it to stop and connect to the floor, before he steps on it. It starts moving, taking him forward, and then a voice calls out to him.)**

Kai: Titan.

 **(Titan bucks his eyes and flips off the platform, and he is free falling for a while. Then a soul long swoops him up, and it takes him directly towards a wall. As he gets closer the wall it folds up onto itself and lets him pass through. After he passes the wall folds back until it closes. He is now traveling in a cavern, with a river of water beneath him.)**

Kai: That's the wrong way.

Titan: Oh, I didn't notice.

Kai: 5 years old and already well versed in sarcasm.

Kai: You'll do just fine.

Titan: Yeah, Okay, but only a retard would follow a voice.

Kai: Is that a fact?

Titan: **Ma'-aht** {It is}.

 **(Titan lays his back on the Long, and puts his hand on his head, relaxing it. Titan starts to close his eyes and then an energy ball suddenly comes and hits the Long he is riding on. It dissipates and Titan falls down through the air.)**

Titan: What the-

 **(As Titan falls the water turns solid, not ice but just solid water. A dimensional spark is seen at near the ground and a soul wolf appears from it. Titan falls on the soul wolf, and he rides it on the surface of the water.)**

Kai: I said come here boy.

Titan: F#ckkkkkkkk youuuuuuuuuuuuu.

 **(Titan bucks his eyes as he sees countless blue energy balls appear before him coming his way. The gravity shifts and Titan and the wolf are now running at the top of the cavern, successfully dodging all the energy balls.)**

Titan: You'll have to try a lot harder than that.

Kai: Oh, is that a challenge boy.

Titan: Hmmp.

 **(A large beam comes out the ground right next to Titan, but the wolf side steps it. Then large beams of energy start coming out in various places in the ground and ceiling. Titan looks at them, then the beams of energy turn paper thin. The wolf just runs along with ease.)**

Titan: You ain't sh#t! Here I make the rules.

 **(Titan is lifted off the wolf and his eyes grow wide.)**

Kai: Alright you've had your fun.

(Titan looks at the wolf continue to run and a black hole like vortex appears and swallows the wolf.)

Titan: D#mn!

 **(Titan is pulled through the air down the hallway like cavern. Then a dimensional wall opens up and Titan passes through it. He falls out the dimensional wall at another end, and drops to the ground, then starts to run.)**

Kai: Titan, you are trying my patience. You should know you can't escape me.

 **(Titan puts a force field on both side of the walls at the entrance ways. Soon some soul creatures come through the walls, not at the barriers but actually phase through the walls instead. They start coming at Titan and Titan flips out the way off them when they charge at him. The antimatter starts circling in the room and the soul creatures start to run into them and explode. This causes a chain reaction and the explosion is so great, not only the barrier breaks but Titan is flown through the air. Another dimensional wall appears behind Titan. But as he moves he seems to bend out of the way of it.)**

Titan: What the h#ll?

Kai: Even if you are in your head, you are still no match for me. You'll have to develop your powers a great deal, before you can even truly comprehend what you are up against.

 **(Titan is flying backwards through caverns in his head. Different dimensional walls are appearing and he misses them completely. A rush of water comes towards him but it is turned to ice before it comes in contact with him. Titan gets to a room, and then falls, and it's quite a ways. The soul crystal walls turn into a gas like form. A dimensional wall appears behind him. But before he reaches it and before the soul crystal mist touches him he is teleported.)**

Kai: That last trick was pretty smart I must say. It seems that you are never really powerless. The soul crystal would have stopped my space manipulation long enough for u to escape again.

 **(Titan is stood straight up and turned around to face Kai.)**

Kai: Hello boy, I've been waiting here for quite some time. You turned just turned 5 this week right?

Titan: Hey a$$hole! What's it to you? And it seems you could have just teleported me here at any time. So you wasted your own time-.

 **(Titan's arm shakes for a second then he punches himself in the face.)**

Titan: Son of a B#-

 **(He punches himself in the face again.)**

Kai: I'm your teacher. You will mind how you talk to me.

Titan: **Seba'** {Teacher}, **seba'** {teacher} my A$$! I don't recall kowtowing to **toot** {you} or anything.

 **(Titan's descends to the floor rapidly his feet touch the ground, but the force strains him until he can no longer stand up, and is forced onto his knees. His body leans forward, and he shakes as he performs a kowtow.)**

Kai: You were saying?

 **(Titan is clenching his teeth and starts to push himself up from the bow.)**

Titan: Alright b#tch what do you w-

 **(Titan's face crashes to the ground similar to a kowtow but on his face instead of his head, and also quite forceful. Anti-matter starts forming behind Kai in streams and it comes at him. Kai teleports them both and the antimatter hits the wall and creates a big explosion. A barrier surrounds them protecting them from the blast.)**

Kai: I know you're not a slow learner. So I figure your just stubborn. As I told you not to talk that way to your teacher.

Titan: **Seba'** {Teacher}? What have **toot** {you} taught **oo-i** {me}?

Kai: For one I already taught you not to talk to your teacher with such disrespect.

 **(Titan puts up his middle finger and moments later his middle finger snaps backwards. Titan's eyes buck and they quickly return back to normal as he tries to compose himself, but he clenches his teeth.)**

Kai: Hahaha. You got spunk kid, I like you.

Titan: You could have fooled me.

 **(Kai sighs and shakes his head back and forth.)**

Kai: Still with the sarcasm. Huh?

 **(Kai raises his hand, and Titan ascends rapidly into the air, then lowers his hand. Which causes Titan to come crashing down like a comet into the ground. A slight crater is formed in the ground and it starts repairing itself.)**

Kai: Anything else to say, smarta$$?

 **(Titan starts to get up, and then a ton of soul animals come through the walls and charge towards Kai. Kai does a** **repulsor aura** **and they all disintegrate. Titan flies back into a wall and the wall cracks.)**

Titan: Motherf#-

 **(Titan starts to peel off of the wall. When Kai sighs and flicks his finger again, then Titan crashes into the floor again. Kai flicks his finger again, then Titan is flipped over in the air and goes right into another wall. Kai flicks his finger a few more times, and Titan keeps crashing into more and more walls. After several walls Kai pauses and raises Titan really high in the air. Then brings him crashing down right into the ground again. Titan raises to his knees and palms. While he raises himself he coughs up some blood. He starts to crawl on the ground slowly. Kai appears before him with a slight smile and holds out his hand to Titan.)**

Kai: Feeling better now?

 **(Titan looks up half dazed with blood draining from his mouth. He reaches for Kai's hand and right before it gets to him, he flips him off.)**

Titan: F#ck you.

 **(Kai loses his smile.)**

Kai: Ah. I see. You know I can do this all day.

 **(Titan starts hovering in the air, then he is knocked into countless walls. After about 5 minutes Titan is stopped in midair just floating like it was zero gravity.)**

Kai: Are you ready to give up now?

Titan: When Hell freezes over.

Kai: You know I can arrange for that, but I know what you meant. So-

 **(Kai continues to use Titan's own qi to throw him around into walls.)**

 **(30 minutes later while Titan is still being tossed around.)**

Titan: F#ck.

 **(He hits another wall.)**

Titan: You.

 **(Kai stops Titan in midair again.)**

Kai: What did you say?

 **(Titan's vision is blurred and it starts to come back a bit as he looks at Kai, staring at him waiting for a response.)**

Titan: I said go F#ck yourself.

Kai: **(sighs)** that's what I thought.

 **(Titan is continuously tossed around.)**

Kai: **(thinking)** what a stubborn fool.

 **(1 day later Kai Titan stops in midair, and He just floats there for a few seconds. Then he is let go of the control and falls. Titan hits the ground and his arm is stretched out, and the other one is beneath his body, he is just lying there still.)**

Kai: Did I knock some since into you yet?

Titan: ...

Kai: That's good. That's real good.

Titan: ...

Kai: Congratulations on passing the pre-lesson. You must always know when to give up. Otherwise you'll just get yourself killed. Do you understand?

Titan: ...

Kai: Boy.

 **(He walks towards him.)**

Kai: Boy!

 **(He gets to him and then picks him up by the hair and starts raising him to bring him eye level to him.)**

Kai: You'd had better answer me boy!

 **(Kai looks directly at his face and sees that Titan's eyes are closed, and Kai's eyes grow wide.)**

Kai: Hmm. He passed out.

 **(Kai uses his realm sight to see his vital signs and the inner workings of his body, and then he smirks.)**

Kai: **(thinking)** no, he's asleep... this boy's body actually adapted to that beating. Maybe he is worth something.

 **(Kai lets go of Titan's hair and Titan begins to fall to the ground, but then he grabs him by the throat in midair, and slams him into the ground beneath them. A large crater into the ground forms. Titan opens his eyes, to see Kai next to him, then his eyes narrow.)**

Titan: Hmmp, You again?

Kai: That's right and don't try going to a deeper sleep to escape me again. This is lesson number 1.

 **(Kai Generates a sphere the size of a Ping-Pong ball.)**

Titan: What's that?

Kai: This is my specialty, its qi in its rawest form. Notice the color is blue, the color changes depending on the person's spirit who is using it. By itself it will be clear in color, almost like there is some disturbance or heat in the air.

 **(The energy turns clear.)**

Kai: Go ahead and touch it.

 **(Titan touches puts his hand into the sphere, it is heavy, hot, and feels thick, it starts to absorbs into him, and Titan moves his hand back. Kai creates another one and leaves it blue.)**

Kai: Now touch it again.

 **(He touches it and as soon as he does it explodes, causing Titan to slides back a few feet from the force of the blast.)**

Kai: That was just one of them. Qi is in everything, from living things to non-sentient things. It is the fuel that a person's spirit operates on, it fuels their attacks, and bodies motions. Qi used by another person is offensive as you have just seen. Depending on the nature of the creature, it could explode, burn like fire, paralyze like electricity, or just act as a concussive force.

Titan: If it is the fuel of sentient beings than what is its role in non-living things and how does it get there?

Kai: The planet is also a living being. You can think of the earth **(dirt, mud, stones, etc.)** as its blood and skin. The rocks are not creatures by their selves, but the planet spreads its own qi into it, to strengthen it. If you were to have a weapon, you could also put some of your qi in it, for the same effect.

Titan: What about plants?

Kai: Plants may use a great deal of qi of the planet, but they are in fact their own entity. Most do not produce enough qi to survive, without people connected to the planet. However, there are a few out there, that do survive with little to no dependence upon it. Remember qi is a fuel. You must either get that fuel from consuming another organism that has it, or generate it yourself. Most beings are not able to generate qi, but only use it as a fuel. In fact, most beings can use qi, but not outside of their body, they must convert it into a usable energy first.

Titan: **Se-dem** {I see}.

Kai: Do you have any more questions boy?

Titan: How is that you know so much, who are you, and how did you get in here?

Kai: I am Kai of energy, the god of the Underworld. My wife Gai, is the god of the realm you live in. Furthermore, Benevolence and Heartless, are my parents.

 **(Titan's eyes buck.)**

Kai: I have been here long before any of the realms, or creatures were formed. I was a child these realms were created, and they were for nothing more, than a playground for me and my siblings. Therefore, I have had a long time to learn about a vast amount of things in great detail. Not to mention, being a realm god makes me nigh omnipotent. My best ability as I have stated is qi creation. Also being a realm god I can change to any size that I want to. My original size is so great that, I could fit your entire realm in my palms. I am only here inside of your orb, to train and guide you so that you will become powerful enough to fight against, and possibly beat the child of Light who my wife is training. I made a deal with my father, so I cannot come out of you until one of your purposes is fulfilled, or you die before that.

 **(Titan raises one of his eyebrows.)**

Titan: How do you expect me to believe you are who you say you are?

Kai: Frankly, I don't give a d#mn, but I'm sure you realize I'm much more powerful than you, or your caretakers. So you should take my advice anyway.

Titan: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, that fact hasn't escaped me. In here I'm sure I could kill Pogtan, but hey, if you are as powerful as you say you are. Then how come, you can attack me, or them?

Kai: Who is going to stop me? I do not have to follow those rules of different classes. I am their son not, their servant or creation. Not to mention, as for your particular case. I am you Master, and this falls under the training code, but yes if I wanted to I could kill anyone I wanted to, and not face any repercussions for it. There are however, a few things I cannot do, but the Immortals are generally the ones who we let make, and enforce the laws in the realms. The realm gods like myself rule and manage the Immortals. Your precious Amaterasu is one of Gai's top two head servants. If she were not taking care of you, she would be looking after the eastern half of Earth realm.

Titan: Which half does Genesis fall into?

Kai: Genesis is directly in the center of your realm. So this is actually in both Amaterasu's and Nit's jurisdiction. As you can see by their and my presence here, that you guys are very important to us, or else we surely would not be here. In fact, Heartless rarely ever leaves her palace, but for the last 10,000 years she has been on Genesis for she was preparing for your arrival. ...Any more questions before we start the next lesson?

Titan: Why is it that, I can use powers in here but not outside of my world?

Kai: That's a simple answer really. First off your psyche or mind, gives messages to your orb in how it wants to be used. You can only use powers your orb has. Not to mention, when you are here manipulating your world. The powers are not coming from your spirit, but instead your surroundings. That is because your spirit has not unlocked them yet. Therefore, you cannot use them directly from yourself, and unlock their full potential. The powers that you use in here, is a far cry from your true ability. Which you will be unlocking under my training. Father has stated that you and the other 5 will "not" be nigh omnipotents like us. However, you will have numerous powers and many of them you will attain a high mastery of them. That and your intelligence, will make you guys on par with us. However, you have a long way to go before that happens.

Titan: I see, what powers do I have and what of the other six?

Kai: First off I will go ahead and tell you. You will be able to recognize any of the other 5 when you come in contact with them, not to mention, you can sense them from over 50 farsights away. Which is why you have been separated by a great distance between each other. You will also be able to tell a legend when you see one but you will not know who they are, but just that they are. The six of you are, you Titan, your nemesis Emerald, your partner Nina, the neutral child Rage, the neutral child Dragon, and Emerald's partner Sapphire. Each one of my siblings have been entrusted to train you. So we will not be wasting a lot of time. I know the most about your powers as I've been in your orb for some time. However, father did mention the others abilities, so I will also train you to fight against them. As far as your abilities go, you have the source genes of 7 different enhanced races. Which are the Long, wyvern, Drake, soul guardian, mystic guardian, colossal dragon, and the fallen. Many of those genes overlap quite a bit so you should gain mastery over some forms of energy like qi and dimensions. Not to mention, something that no one else can control including myself, Soul crystal.

 **(Titan has an uncontrolled grin.)**

Kai: Yes, that's not bad. You will develop each of those and you will be able to use a wide variety of skills and techniques. For example, you have already been using your dimensional skills for matter folding, your soul energy to create soul beasts, and matter manipulation, to change things into different states of matter, without heating or cooling them, but you'll have to do a lot better if you want to keep up with them. All of them have the equivalent of seven source genes. Emerald has Benoo, Suzaku, Feng and Huang, spirit elf, death wing, wood elf, and night elf.

Titan: So-, She can do most of what I can do, on top of being a master of elements, it seems like you guys meant for me to lose?

Kai: No, my parents made your powers equal to each of your opposites. I'm sure once you really start to explore your powers, you won't feel obsolete.

Titan: What about the other's powers?

Kai: I will tell you after you have completed all of the lessons for today. By the way, I will be unlocking all of your ability trees today. We can also train them to get stronger so they are more useful and varied. I will train you in parts., and the first one will be focused on improving your agility.

Titan: What will-

 **(Kai creates 4 energy spheres the size of a basketballs and shoots them at Titan, he sides steps one, then the next one, and flips in the air over the next two.)**

Kai: Good. You've got the idea.

Titan: **(thinking)** _D#mn you!_

Kai: Well, you should know there is 996 more of those for today, until we can move on to your next lesson.

 **(Titan bucks his eyes at the statement and then, Kai creates several spheres of varied colors and sizes.)**

Kai: Alright, all the blue ones are only made up of one unit of energy, the golden ones have three units, and the purple ones have 5. There are three sizes, however, the smaller it is the more it will hurt, and the bigger it is the less it will. It's obvious though, because the density is different. Also if there is an electric cloud, it means it has two times the power of whatever it normally would be. As I squeezed two times that amount in the same space. However, there are 1000 total spheres, not units.

 **(Titan shakes his head.)**

Kai: Begin!

 **(A counter appears next to Kai, and the balls that were floating, begin to shoot at Titan 1 and 2 at a time, then and appear and shoot at him as well. Titan is dodging one after the other, by sidestepping, flipping, back bending, and rolling. One comes directly for him and he dodges it by back flipping out the way. On his way down he is caught by a golden medium sized one in the stomach. It is pushing him back in the air towards the wall, but a few seconds later it explodes. The shockwave from the explosion sends Titan flying back into the wall, and he hits his head against it, and falls to the ground. He gets up and looks at the counter, and the number says 546. Then it resets back to nothing.)**

Titan: **Hee** {WHAT}!

Kai: You should know, that getting hit even one time in a fight could be the end of it. You must dodge every attack that is launched at you.

Titan: I was fine.

Kai: If that were a charged purple one it would have knocked you out. Even so it may be not that very attack that finishes you, however it likely would lead to it. Just think of how long you were on the floor just now. If I had kept shooting, how many more times would I have shot you? You'd be dead, wouldn't you?

Titan: I suppose, you're right.

Kai: You're d#mn right, I'm right. Now try again.

 **(Kai shoots more energy balls at him. Titan dodges some more, when a small purple charged one comes right at him, his eyes buck as it surprises him. He spins out the way but it just grazes him and rips a hole on the side of his arm. The counter says 734 and it resets. Titan is holding his arm, more and more shots are fired at him. With the counter resetting several times with both high and low numbers. Titan is falling on the floor, getting knocked into walls, and getting holes shot through him. He is dodging again, when he cartwheels between two balls of energy. Only to be shot by a large blue charged sphere. He is snatched away and thrown right into a wall. After a few seconds of being pressed against the wall by it, he finally pushes it away, and it explodes a few feet from him. He falls to the ground and sees the and the counter says 998. He slams his fist against the ground and gets up.)**

Kai: Again!

 **(Titan sides steps the first one, then the second one, spins out the way of the third, backbends out the way of the forth one, then catches a golden one right in the face as he raises up.)**

Kai: What the f#ck was that! You need to calm down, when you are angry it makes you stiff, less intelligent, and forget your martial arts. You should try you best to remain calm in a fight, otherwise you'll easily get killed.

 **(Titan closes his eyes and breaths in deeply and tries to calm himself.)**

Kai: Good, your stress levels went down a lot, now try again.

(Then 320 he gets shot.)

 **(Titan is dodging several of them then a giant purple one is coming straight at him and two large golden ones are coming on its side. He flips backwards onto the wall, then springs forward off of it right over the large spheres. Flips (revolutions) a few times as he is coming down. He lands as a large explosion happens behind him. The counter says 1000.)**

Kai: **Hao, Hao, Hao** {Good/Nice? Well done}.

 **(Titan smirks.)**

Kai: You've passed that lesson for today. As you improve the blast I shoot, will come faster, be more numerous, increase in power, will have more shapes, come from different directions, curve at times instead of just going straight, and I will put some elements and forces with it.

Titan: ...

Kai: Alright onto the next lesson.

Titan: Don't I get a break!?

Kai: **(laughs)** Break? Break my a$$. The only break you'll get is the ones your bones will get, when you fail to dodge an incoming attack.

Titan: **(thinking)** _He is such an a$$. Why'd I have to get him as a teacher._

 **(Kai walks over to him and puts his hand on his head, rubs it like you do a kid. Then as he takes his hand off his head. He shoots an energy field around Titan.)**

Titan: **I-she-set poo** {What's this? /What's the idea}

Kai: What does it feel like?

Titan: Like my body's become heavier. Did you put a gravity field on me?

Kai: Something like that. Now your bodies spirit is strained by my energy field. It's what I call "chains of darkness". It's just like you'd feel if the world had twice the normal gravity. However, it isn't gravity as it doesn't change your weight in the slightest. Not to mention, I can vary the strength of my chains.

Titan: How long do I have to wear them?

Kai: That's up to you.

Titan: **Jeong-mal** {Really}? **geu-leom** {Well}, how do I take it off.

Kai: When I said it was up to you I meant it depended on your performance.

Titan: I have to wear this while doing something?

Kai: Of course, you can think of it as two exercises in one. While I could have you do a bunch of mindless exercises. It would be more effective for you to mainly develop the muscles, that you'll actually be using in a fight.

Titan: So you want me to practice my form in these?

Kai: Not exactly. With my training you will iron out the weaknesses of your form. You will improve it in every way to the point where no one can find an opening in it. So in other words I will perfect you.

 **(Five different color spheres appear in front of Kai in a star pattern.)**

Kai: I trust you have enough "experience" with the blue ones to know they explode on impact, so don't let them touch you. The yellow ones you must deflect by kicking them for it to count and the red with a punch red, the black by grabbing them, and finally the white ones must be redirected.

Titan: Redirected in what way?

Kai: You know using the momentum of the ball and turnings its course. Like what Diveneons call overcoming hard with soft.

Titan: **oo-i ahm** {I understand}, but for how long?

Kai: You have to complete at least 1000 strokes. The blue is the only one that will count if u don't touch it. The rest won't unless you do. There will be 600 yellow, 200 red, 100 blue, 75 black, and 25 white. When you improve I will increase the number of times you will interact with them, increase the types of actions and colors you will be reacting to, and change the direction they come from, and instead if spheres they will be humanoid.

Titan: **(cracks his neck)** Hmm, this will be fun.

 **(The spheres start to rotate in their star pattern. Then suddenly, they shoot out at him. The first sphere comes at Titan and it's yellow. He does a roundhouse to the first one, the next one comes, and he follows the roundhouse with a reverse spin kick, then does a helicopter kick (like 1 tornado kick, but followed immediately by an aerial reverse hook kick, and another roundhouse). Then, palm strikes a red one with his left hand as he is coming down, from his aerial spin kicks, then back hands the next one, and lands on one foot. A black one comes and he grabs it with both palms. It soon starts to disappear, but then a white one comes as soon as the black one dissipates. Titan grasps it lightly, moves his left foot backwards, and then spins his body sending the energy balls going behind him. More yellow ones come at him and Titan crescents one, followed by some roundhouse and other kicks. A long time goes by and Titan is continuously interacting with the several types of spheres, in the designated fashions. He rotates his hip to move out the way of a blue one, then palm strikes a yellow one. All the orbs disappear and the counter resets.)**

Titan: **(shakes his head)** D#mn.

Kai: Again!

 **(Three yellow spheres come at Titan on two sides, and one a little further right in front of him, He dashes between them, and jumps up and does a type 2 split kick (one leg after the other). Then, he springs off the second orb to deliver a spinning roundhouse to the one in front of him. He continues interacting with the orbs until he mistakenly kicks a blue one and it explodes on his foot. Which causes his foot to become injured, and Titan limps for a bit, but he stands straight up and looks at Kai. Kai shakes his head and the creates more orbs. Time goes by and Titan is doing very well, but then he redirects the white one into a blue one that is flying at him and it explodes right in his face. Titan is flipping back through the air from the explosion, and when he hits the ground he slides quite a bit. He starts to get up and is struggling to do so, but he manages it. The amount of mistakes he does begins increase in frequency. Several hours go on like this, and soon he can barely move. The orbs disappear, and Titan is staring at Kai, shaking, covered in bruises, drenched in sweat and blood, and has the look of a helpless look animal, when it stares it's predator in the face, knowing it's about to die.)**

Kai: Hmm, your muscles are tired. Wait there until they've recovered.

 **(Titan gives a faint smile, and then falls backwards onto the ground, not caring to catch himself. After he hits the ground, he closes his eyes. Kai then places an aura of qi around him, to restore his depletion of it, however, it does not heal his body or stamina. Titan begins to breath in deeply, and out, and he slowly begins to heal. Kai sits down in a meditation hovering in the air, letting Titan get some rest. After a few hours go by, Kai stands up.)**

Kai: Can you move?

 **(Titan does a spring to his feet (normal recover/kicks up) and then does a few stretches. Some orbs materialize in front of him, and then he continues with the lesson. He does well at first, but starts to get hit more and more, as a result in frustration, and lack of stamina. So Kai makes him take another rest.)**

Kai: You'll be here all night until your able to do it.

Titan: **(angrily and in a raised voiced.)** Hmmp. **A-la-yo** {I know}!

 **(Titan starts again, and continues to mess up again, and again until Kai makes him take yet another break.)**

Kai: I thought by now you would have passed this lesson. Seems, I must be wasting my time with you.

 **(Titan raises to his feet only a few minutes into this rest, which surprises Kai, especially as this is the first time he said he was ready before he was asked.)**

Titan: I want to try again.

Kai: Good, that's the spirit.

 **(Titan is going for a long time, but messes up again, however he gets right back up. His eyes narrow, and he becomes extremely determined and focused. He's is doing very well and almost at 1000. He spin roundhouses a yellow one, spin backhands a red one, redirects a white one in his spinning motion. A surprise blue one comes at him, and he ducks while redirecting the white one, making the blue one barely miss him.)**

Kai: Nice! You've impressed me that time. Perhaps you really will be something "one" day.

 **(Titan looks at the counter and it says 1001, Then he looks directly at Kai, and Kai shrugs his shoulder. Titan's eyes narrow, and then Kai starts to walk over to Titan, and fear starts to set in him. As Kai reaches out to him, he squints and closes his eyes, but then Kai just touches his forehead. Titan suddenly appears in his bed, inside Lord Amaterasu's house.)**

Kai: Get up boy.

 **(Titan wakes up, and its night time.)**

Titan: D#mn, I got to deal with you, when I'm not sleeping too. Ain't this a b#tch?

Kai: **(laughs)** Actually, this is not the world where you usually live. I just took you to a dimension, that I created for the next part of your training. I just thought, that the house would be a nice touch.

 **(Titan walks out the house, and sees that he is on a large island, instead of in** **Long maeul** **.)**

Kai: I'm sure you can see that now.

Titan: What are we doing here?

Kai: We're going to work on the second half of your training. I'm sure you will like this half much more compared to the last two. Well, At least the next part.

 **(Kai laughs.)**

Titan: What's that supposed to mean?

Kai: Oh, You'll see.

Titan: So what's the first part.

Kai: You will learn how to control your qi, and to convert it into your different abilities. Your abilities come in 3 major sections. Your several supers, your first link, and your second link.

Titan: **Geu-leom** {So} what exactly, are my Link abilities.

Kai: Link abilities are very powerful abilities, that my wife made while on our last vacation. She made them specific for a new race of beings, that you happen to be a part of, Legends. My mother was not too pleased with her designs. Now that I think about it, that may in fact, be part of the reason why she tried to imprison her. Links are connected unto an entire group or type of abilities, in a similar way that a Sage's ability, is connected to an element or force. For example, what are the enhanced guardian race's abilities?

Titan: Soul devouring eyes, Outworld chains, and Explosive fist, but we also have hybrid abilities, like nightmare mode, power copying-

Kai: You can't count the hybrid abilities, as they need another race to obtain it. Well anyway say you had the Guardian King link ability. You would obtain each and every enhanced Guardian ability, not to mention, a new ability is created when you have all of them. You would also be, the undisputed ruler of guardians everywhere. A guardian companion, in the role of a mate or friend, whichever your need is, will also be created for you. Which will be born after you reach level 1, but you won't have to worry about that, as you don't have that. Your first link ability is... the Emperor Dragon. So the same things that apply to what the guardian king would do it will do the same for your Emperor Dragon. I will note your dragon, is in a form of which you have not seen before, it combines all the types of dragons into one. Whether you will get a friend or a wife I'm not too sure. However, you can bet that everything Fantasia can do you can do much better and much more things. Link abilities only have one drawback. It's that instead of being a super like most transformations, it drains your stamina to use those abilities. So over use of it will leave you out cold, especially until you get more powerful. A regular dragon already has the elements and forces of gravity, energy, and dimension. Enhanced ones have the additional antimatter, wind, and water. Not to mention other useful abilities like dimensional shifting, teleporting, territory creation, and matter folding. Needless to say some of those drain quite a bit of stamina and many of those you can't even pull off once in your current state. So we'll start with the basics.

Titan: Why do you call one first link and the other second link, and what exactly is my second one?

Kai: Well, your first link is your primary one. The second one, is really to boost, or compliment those abilities. They act halfway like a link, and a transformation. They don't have time constraints, but they are harder to improve, and they have various status effects, not to mention, they use up even more stamina, usually draining you even more.

Titan: What's the highest technique, I'll be able to learn right now?

Kai: I'm sure you know, techniques are very versatile, and as such be used in various ways, to make it complex, and useful for you. You can create hybrids and even completely new techniques, but to answer your question, the one that's most taxing on your body, that you can perform right now is teleporting. However, you should only do it if your stamina is full. Or else the strain might cause you to pass out. I will teach you it, but obviously only use it in a life or death situation. As you will be extremely vulnerable afterwards.

Titan: How come, **se-ba'oo** {you/teacher (polite)} didn't teach me this, before I did the other parts of your training?

Kai: Simply because, I want to get out of your head the idea of using your energy abilities, or techniques to escape getting hit, and solve most of your problems. Furthermore, when we do that lesson again, I will cancel all of your abilities until you are finished.

Titan: **I-she-set** {Why is that}?

Kai: You're a smart kid, why don't you tell me?

Titan: I guess cause it drains a lot of stamina, and continued use would make oo-i {me} exhausted, and not be able to concentrate.

Kai: Yes, but that's only part of it. Your combat skill is most important, it's best that you are able to beat your opponent, without ever having to use your techniques. Therefore, your skill will be much higher, and your dependence on use of techniques to survive is low. Not to mention, every time you use a technique you become weaker. Think of it this way, your body right now has a qigong level of 38. Which means you have 38 qi units powering your body. So every time you use an attack, the amount of energy that are powering you decrease. Therefore, your body becomes slower, and weaker as you use up more qi.

Titan: I remember fighting with Tai-leng and Atsui, and they used plenty of attacks, before they started dropping to around my level. Why is that?

Kai: Yes, I saw that fight, it's simple really, they used seals.

Titan: ...

Kai: Seals are techniques from either Kami or Immortals. First a seal is made of a particular element, force, or reality energy that they want to use. Then the name of the immortal or kami is called, followed by the name of the technique. Seals not only help the user not have to be skilled enough to perform such an attack, but it also allows them to use less qi to perform it. As the person they call upon spends 90% of the energy required for the attack for them.

Titan: **Geu-leom** {Well}, can **oo-i** {I} learn seals?

Kai: Seals can only be used by weaker or non-enhanced orbs. Seals may have their advantages, but there is a reason for it. They may be able to do what I said, but there is also a great disadvantage. Like you cannot create your own attacks, you must draw the correct seals, and verbally utter the names of them. Not to mention you must have your hand or body positioning correct to perform them. Which are all huge disadvantages against a good fighter, and hurts your ability to deceive others.

Titan: **Se-dem** {I see}, so it's best not for me to use lots of techniques.

Kai: You can if you want. Do you remember when Tai-leng fought you as an E class?

Titan: **Mu-llon** {Of course}.

Kai: He used his ice spheres attack on you.

Titan: **Ye** {Yeah}, he shot plenty of those at me.

Kai: The way he fought, both showed how amateurish, and how much of a dumb a$$ he was. When he uses a seal, for every one qi unit he supplies for the attack, the immortal supplies 9 more. However, as you can remember his aim sucks a$$, as he missed several times. Not to mention, when you finally decided, to not dodge them, and just attack Atsui. It took quite a few to affect you. It's a simple mathematical problem, if I shoot 100 blast at you at the most how much is each of my energy attacks worth of my full power?

Titan: At the most they would be 1% each on average.

Kai: Right, and if you were fighting an opponent of equal power as you were, that would have absolutely no effect on them. You would be just wasting your energy, even if you do hit them. So when you use your techniques, you not only want to make sure they are successful each time, but that they also contain enough qi for the desired effect. You can also see from your fight, that sometimes they used large scale attacks on you. Try to remember that your body presently contains all of your qi within it. Therefore, by no means the amount of energy that comes out of it, should have to be bigger than the volume of your body. Big attacks are to only be used for range as they are harder to escape, but the smaller the attack with the same amount of energy units is the more compact it is. Therefore, the more damaging it is, so always keep that in mind when performing attacks. Likewise, as you can see they created auras, which obviously means your body can release qi from every point of it. Therefore, only amateurs like them, just use their hands. Don't be like them.

Titan: What if I do miss?

Kai: You should by all means avoid doing that, but every "skilled" warrior can recall their energy as long as it hasn't left their zone, or clashed with another technique. But be careful, because some people have dimensional or other powers, that can devour or change your energy, therefore not allowing you to recall it.

Titan: **Se-dem** {I see}. Hmm, what exactly are  zones?

Kai: Zones is an area that your defenses and attacks are usable in, and they will not work outside of it. By your fight with them and others, it's obvious you know that you can shape it base on your needs. However, you should know that the total volume of your zone, can never can be surpassed. Not to mention, that your zone must cover your entire body at all times. Right now you only possess the most basic one, the omega zone. As you train and get more powerful, you will unlock additional zones that will increase your range. However, each additional zone is weaker than the previous one. Your techniques will not only take longer in the other zones, but also they will be less effective. Alright enough questions now we are going to start on your qi control.

Titan: **Ye** {Alright}.

Kai: Close your eyes, and imagine a swirling orb full of energy in the middle of your stomach next to your navel. This is where your dantien is, and it is also the location of your soul.

 **(Titan closes his eyes, and he becomes calm and relaxed.)**

Titan: I see it, It's about a mid-dark blue.

Kai: Good, this is where your excess qi is typically stored, that you aren't currently using to power your movement. It stays there until your body needs it, for extreme actions, or until your body parts depletes the energy it has. However, concentrate and allow that energy to fill your body.

 **(The blue energy swirls from the orb into his body.)**

Kai: How do you feel?

Titan: Stronger, not too much, but I certainly notice a difference.

Kai: Now move it back and forth, in and out of the orb, but be careful, not to put it all back. Or you will faint.

 **(Titan starts moving it back and forth, into the spiraling sphere. He notices how much more the energy spirals; the more is compacted into the orb. He does this for about 10 minutes.)**

Kai: Good, you've already obtained a level of qi control that most enhanced beings, need at least a month to learn. Now try to move as much energy as you can to your right arm.

(Titan does and about ¼ of his energy is still in his orb, them he looks up at Kai.)

Titan: It feels powerful, but tight.

Kai: That is your arm at full power, your current spirit's level will not support any more qi in that space. I will advise you not to do that for attacking, as not only is it tenser, and will cause a strain on your body and spirit, but you will move slower because of it. However, it is excellent for defense, especially against elements and forces. Moving around your energy to strengthen the body part that is being attacked, is a highly useful tactic, in which most people aren't even aware of. However, the drawback is obvious. If most of your qi is in one part of your body, then it's not in another protecting or fueling the rest of your body. Don't worry your orb will let out the perfect amount of qi that your body is most comfortable using. You will be at your fastest and most agile by allowing it to do so. However, one more benefit to overloading your qi. Is that it can increase the power of your spirit over time. Similarly, to like you can increase your muscles strength by overloading them. Now for a harder task, I want you to release it from your body at every point.

 **(Titan starts to force his qi to the edges of his** **spirit** **, making him feel pressure upon his skin. He is doing this for several minutes, and the** **qi** **is just getting more compact without escaping from him. He closes his eyes to imagine the energy escaping like steam off of a bun or rice, then his** **qi** **points open up in his spirit. The** **qi** **starts to flow out of his body, and the energy is going all around him, without much form.)**

Kai: Titan, try to get control of your energy, and keep it close to you.

 **(He starts bringing the energy closer to him, but it's still halfway chaotic, even after he tries to engulf his body with it.)**

Kai: I see, it's still very hard for you to control, especially when its outside of your body. You lack finesse... Hmm, keep trying to stabilize it and distribute it evenly across your body.

 **(Titan tries to make his** **aura** **flow calmly for several hours, with little progress. His energy is still chaotic looking as if he was off of a super power anime. The ground beneath him is destroyed, and he is breathing hard.)**

Kai: **(shakes his head)** We'll have to practice this for quite some time. Next we'll work on making an energy ball, but first, I want to show you, exactly what's wrong with your energy. First...

 **(Kai lets out an aura. It looks very calm like and as if an artist outlined his body with a marker. However there is no outline on the floor at the bottom of his shoes, and there are electric pulses around his body.)**

Kai: This is how your aura should be, see how it's very calm. It covers my body equally, not so much going out the top and bottom like yours is. It is not only perfectly distributed, but it's also not harmful to my environment, or team mates. It conserves more energy, because it's not being wasted by it destroying anything, or leaking out from me. If my energy was like yours it would be...

 **(Kai lets his energy come out like a raging fire, in the way that most anime does that tries to show someone with lots of qi/power. The ground beneath him is destroyed, and the air is staticy. Titan feels a huge gust a wind, and his clothes go back as if blown by a fan, or walking against the wind. Then a moment later, Titan is lifted from the ground and blown away from Kai, several feet away. Then Kai returns it to normal, and then appears behind Titan grabbing him.)**

Kai: Tell me everything that you've noticed, before I allow to continue forward.

Titan: The ground and the microscopic organisms, in the air and ground were destroyed by my energy. However, my clothes and sword stayed intact. I also noticed the energy spheres slowly losing power, as much of its power was leaking far away out of my zone. Most of my energy went above me, because there are more points of energy at the top, and more point face up. I find it hard to both release energy, and condense it at the same time. **Se-ba'oo** {Your/Teacher's} first aura barely extended at all outside of your body. The air around you was not very affected. It was condensed as it had an electric spark. You didn't allow, the energy to escape the parts, that touched the ground like I did. Which, protected the ground from being destroyed. However, when yours raged liked mine it was very destructive, and the force blew me back. Then you changed your  aura back to normal, and when you grabbed me, I was also unaffected by your aura.

Kai: Right, I will tell you, anything that's within your zone, that has a positive empathetic relationship with you, will not be harmed by your qi, but strengthened by it. In the case of your clothes, or even your weapons. You can extend your strength to it, to make it stronger. The closer it is to you, the easier the energy transfers. So its best if you don't often switch weapons, or clothes, that often when you plan on fighting. If it had been new clothes that you were wearing, or if you had a new weapon the effect might have been destructive to it. So you don't have to worry about hurting yourself with your own energy, as it is what powers you, and as long as your loved ones, remain in your zone you will not hurt them, but actually, you could strengthen and protect them, instead. One more thing, before you start making attacks with your energy. There is a thing called gestalt abilities, it is similar to links. When you are in range of a close friend's omega zone, not only, do your omega zones combined, but you become stronger. You may also get additional techniques, that you can only use with them around you. The highest form of gestalt abilities is called fusion. A new form is created, and you both occupy the same body. It is like a super, it takes several abilities from two or "more" members, and combines them in one spirit. Making them a lot more powerful, akin to their relationship boost, and their combined qigong. In short it will be tough, so when you are alone fighting others. Its best if you can keep them from combining forces with a friend. As they will get more powerful. However, it's a C class and above technique, and people lower than that cannot perform or benefit from it. Every stronger fighter knows about it, and thus will usually work with a partner. Which would work, if they are either their spouse, relative, friend, or rival. Alright enough talk, now put your hands close to each other, and try to form a ball.

 **(Titan starts to put his hand together, and moves his energy between his hands.)**

 **(Titan wakes up in his real bed, then he looks around him with his** **godsight** **. He detects nothing unusual, and sees Amaterasu isn't beside him, but yet in the kitchen. Titan sits up, and cracks his neck side to side.)**

Titan: I never expected that last lesson to be so brutal.

 **(Flash back)**

 **(Titan is surrounded by purple gravity energy, with a gravity ball in between his hands.)**

Kai: Good now for the last lesson, energy defense.

 **(flash back)**

 **(Giant eels are attacking him with electricity)**

 **(flash back)**

 **(Giant salamanders burning him with fire)**

 **(flashback)**

 **(Giant birds cutting him with wind scythes.)**

Titan: **(shakes head)** Oh I don't even want to think about that last part. That was so painful. Then, I had to pass each part of his training, every day I was in there.

 **(He sighs. Then Amaterasu calls from inside of the kitchen.)**

Amaterasu: Yami-kun! I made you some breakfast sweetie, come get it honey.

 **(Titan gets up out of the bed, and tries to stand, but immediately falls, just barely managing to stop himself from hitting the ground, with his hand.)**

Titan: D#mn.

(Then he looks towards the kitchen, with his translucent vision.)

Titan: Coming

 **(He struggles to get to his feet, and when he does he makes his way to the kitchen slowly. He sees Amaterasu and bows by tilting his upper half downwards in her direction, then holds it there for a few seconds to show respect. He slightly shakes when he does it, and she grins slightly holding in a laugh.)**

Amaterasu: Ah, **Sou-ka** {I see}, you must have met your **sen-sei** {master} finally. It's about a week after your fifth birthday. Benevolence made sure of it, that you all would start being taught on the same day. Hehe, **Kai-sa-ma** {lord Kai} must have been pretty rough, cause your spirit is totally drained. Congratulations though, for you are the first person he has ever trained.

 **(Titan bucks his eyes.)**

Titan: **Hai** {Yeah}, I got the h#ll beaten out of me the last few days.

 **(He is making reference to how time passes inside his head, for the last night, and not three days in reference to genesis's time.)**

Amaterasu: Watch your language Yami-kun {honey}.

Titan: **Go-men-na-sai Kaa-san.** {sorry mother}

Amaterasu: It's okay hun, just eat up. I made this food, and enhanced it with my qi, so it should fix you right up.

 **(Titan kneels at the table like Japanese do. There are all kinds of food, from biscuits, eggs, fruit juice, rice, fish, yakitori, miso soup, of various kinds, steamed vegetables, tempura, curry, tea, and seaweed. He grabs the chopsticks, and rubs them together. He grins. Amaterasu looks at him and smiles, then kneels opposite to him.)**

Amaterasu: What do you say?

Titan: **A-ri-ga-tou, Kaa-san. I-ta-da-ki-masu**! {Thanks mom, for the meal/Thank you mom, let's eat}

Amaterasu: **(smiles)** dig in Yami-kun {dear}.

 **(Titan quickly shovels a ton of food down his throat, as he usually does like a man would in prison, or the army (lol real difference) (A few minutes go by and Amaterasu is still casually eating, savoring the delicious food she has prepared for them. Titan has already devoured several plates, bowls, and cups full of food and drinks.)**

Amaterasu: **(smiling)** **(thinking)** You're _such a cute kid._

 **(Titan's qi returns to his body.)**

Amaterasu: Oh. **(as in well now)**

 **(Titan looks up at her as in what's up/what happened.)**

Amaterasu: Seems Yami-kun have made a bit of progress in such a short time. I can tell Yami-kun's qi acts much differently now, and also Yami-kun's orb seems to be showing more activity. You must have unlocked some new powers, care to show me.

 **(They are out in the field, and there is a ton of holes, in the walls and floors. A purple slash like energy is heading toward a boulder. When it hits the border, it Goes right through it, making a clean cut and leaving a big slash in the side of it. Then the boulder drops on itself, as Titan sheaths his glowing sword with is right hand, and then it disappears. He holds out his left hand in front of him and begins to close it. The slash that's heading towards the trees, gets smaller and smaller, until it disappears when, he closes his hand into a fist all the way. Titan then drops to one knee, and grabs the ground with his right hand.)**

Titan: **(breathing hard)** I can do a bit more, but I'm about exhausted, from my earlier techniques.

Amaterasu: Hmm, **Su-goi** {that's really good/Amazing}.

 **(She then covers him in** **yang energy** **, and also with some invisible qi. So that both his** **spirit** **is recovered from the** **yang** **, and his qi is also restored.)**

Amaterasu: How do you feel?

Titan: Much better **Kaa-san** {mother} **(as he stands up)** , but I still have a searing headache.

Amaterasu: **Ii** {Good}, you'll be fine, as long as you don't train till, your headache goes away. Your mental strength still needs to recover from the stress. By the way, Yami-kun's powers are quite advanced for your age. Even before you met Kai, you would not have any problem, beating any of the non-adults in the village. As your skill advances, keep that in mind, and don't make others feel too inferior. If you need to downplay your abilities, do so like I told before. If you think people are afraid of {you} now, and don't want to play with you. Think of how it will be, when they know the full extent of your powers. While you won't be able to keep it hidden forever, you can break it to them slowly. So the people around you, can adjust. **Ii-desu-ka** {Okay}?

 **(Titan shakes his head yes.)**

Amaterasu: Come here.

 **(She holds out her arms, and he comes into them, and she encloses them on him, hugging him. With his head only reaching, slightly below her breast.)**

Amaterasu: I'm so proud of you.

 **(1 year later)**

 **(Titan is laying on a thick branch in a tree, watching the kids sparring. He is making notes of all their moves, angles of attacks, techniques, and patterns.)**

 **(Several hours past, then a teen boy comes over to him.)**

Teen: Hey Mo-tai. You don't wanna join us.

 **(Mo-tai is Titan's elven name, and it means great demon.)**

Titan: Not really.

Teen: What you too good for us now?

Titan: Hmmp. Perhaps.

 **(The teen gets a mad face, as he becomes instantly angry, at Titan's response.)**

Teen: **O-ma-e** {You (impolite)} are such an elitist.

Titan: You said it not me, but I happen to enjoy watching just fine. And since when, did you care about my feelings, or wanting to include me in anything. Matter a fact, **too** {you (very impolite)} were trash talking me, to some other kid just yesterday. You only want me as your partner, because you're tired of losing. So get lost, and go train some more.

 **(Too is a more, insulting/condescending version of the word toot, which in itself, is very informal.)**

 **(The kids balls up his fist and they shaking, he starts to get really mad and looks down. Then he starts bending about to spring at Titan.)**

Titan: I dare you.

 **(Fantasia and Pogtan come out near the field.)**

Fantasia: Ryutaro! Come here!

 **(Titan closes brings his fingers to his palm several times signaling bye-bye. The teen turns around mad, and jogs over to Fantasia. When he gets to her, she hits him upside the head, and scolds him for messing with Titan. Then, he returns to sparring with the other kids. Pogtan gives Titan a mean look, and then Titan flips him off. Pogtan walks towards the other kids shaking his head. A few hours past, and the kids and teens have finished sparring, so they turn in for the night. Titan stays out later then them, just to admire the stars, and the nature surrounding him. When he heads back it's close to midnight. He enters into Amaterasu's house, and she greets him with a smile, and they begin to eat dinner. Later they both go to Amaterasu's bed again, and his arms are folded backwards supporting his head as he falls to sleep. Titan enters into his inner world again.)**

 **(Titan is standing in a large ball of flame, completely engulfed by the fire. He is looking at his hands engulfed in flames, then clenches and unclenches his fist. His qi aura is much smaller than before, and less chaotic. However, it is nowhere near as calm as Kai's. His aura is small and somewhat wavy, as its moves around a bit, but much unlike the anime type.)**

 **(The next day, he is in the training field again.)**

Fantasia: Alright, tomorrow Tatsu will be getting his teen body. So he wants to play one last game of Search and Destroy. So everyone partners up.

 **(It's a game where you find the evil creatures in the village, and kill them.)**

 **(They all start to partner up, and when they finish, there is still one girl that doesn't have a partner. Yet there are a few teams with three people, of course she notices it, and that causes her to put her head down in sadness.)**

Fantasia: **Su-mi-ma-sen Hana-chan** {I'm sorry little Hana}, but you'll have to sit this one out, as you don't have a partner. Or you'll have to find someone who is willing.

 **(The girl is around Titan's age, she goes around to all the teams with two people, asking if she could join, and asking members of 3 teams, if one of them wants to be her partner. They all are telling her "no", "I'm sorry", "your too weak", and "you'll only get in our way". After having got rejected by all the teams, she sits down and starts to cry. The other kids look away from her feeling bad, but not enough to take her on their teams.)**

Titan: I'll be your partner, Long-hua.

 **(Long hua is her elvish name. Which translates to dragon flower.)**

Ryuhana: **Houn-to-desu-ka** {Really}!?

 **(She opens her eye's and looks up, and when she sees that it was Titan, her eyes buck,)**

Titan: **Tii-o** {Of course}. These A$$holes all refused you. How about, we pay them back. **oo-i** {I} hate when people, don't treat others fairly.

Ryuhana: **De-mo** {But}, **Kaa-san** {my mother} said I wasn't supposed to talk to you.

Titan: **O-kaa-san** {Your mother} is, just looking out for your safety. She fears me, because she doesn't understand me. I can't blame her too much, but think about it, the same person that is telling you, you'll have to sit this one out, is the same one, who told your mother, I was no good. I wouldn't trust her to be fair, in passing judgment. If she were fair, wouldn't she have made one of the other teams, let you be on their team. I mean how much, could an "extra" person hurt in this game.

Pogtan: H#ll no! You can't play.

Titan: And **wae** {why} is that dickhead? If you don't have a good reason, I will tell Amaterasu, that **too** {you(impolite)} are being unfair.

 **(Pogtan's eyes grow wide in fear.)**

Pogtan: **(telepathically to his wife.)** _It's not like him to tell, he usually doesn't care enough to. You got to think of something._

Fantasia: **(telepathically to her husband)** ** _Ee, mo-chi-ron_** _{Of course}. It's obvious, there's actually a valid reason why, he can't play. And if you were not so mad, you would have seen it._

Titan: I'm waiting.

Fantasia: Actually Titan, you can't play, because this game requires Dragon abilities, namely the eyes of judgment. Without them you cannot tell evil, from good, from neutral. All their eyes, are at the beginner stages. Most have not even, fully developed to the first level yet. So it's a good exercise, for them to improve their ryugan.

Titan: Oh, Is that all?

Fantasia: Yes, you see, and that's why they don't want Ryuhana on their team. Because her eyes are not developed well at all. And well you don't have them at all so you can't play.

 **(Titan close his eyes and activates his** **ryugan** **. Which, is past level 1, and on its way to level 2. Then, he opens his eyes to reveal his advanced ryugan.)**

Titan: Toot {You} mean these right?

 **(Everyone including Pogtan, Fantasia, Ryuhana, and all the kids are shocked and taken back abet.)**

Fantasia: ...

 **(Ryuhana blushes and grins.)**

Titan: So we shouldn't, have any problem playing then.?

Pogtan: **(telepathically)** _What are we gonna do?_

Fantasia: **(telepathically)** _We have to let him play._

Fantasia: **(gives a fake smile)** Well, I guess you guys can play then.

Ryuhana: **Doo-mo A-ri-ga-tou Go-zai-masu Oor-ya-mi**. {Thanks Ooryami, So much.}

Titan: Sure **An-i-e-yo** {no problem}. We're going to show them, get on my back.

 **(He kneels down and she climbs up on his back. As he holds her legs, her arms go around his neck.)**

 **(They all start walking through the forest.)**

Draco: **Bro** {Brother/friend}, How did you get a  Ryugan? You're not enhanced dragon race, or a hybrid.

Titan: **(eyes narrow) oo-i** {I} wouldn't even be out here, if **toot** {you}, would have just let her, be on **toot** {your} team. We are not friends today. You can try again tomorrow, when you're not an a$$.

(Titan speeds up his walk, and Draco drops his head. His teenage partner comments **telepathically "** ** _f#ck him_** **". They get to a more open area of the forest, and they can see a few beasts in the distance.)**

Fantasia: Alright this is the area, there are a few thousand entities here, and I have placed a force field, over the range you can go. There are only 100 evil creatures here, and you will be heavily penalized, for killing a non-evil creature. The top 5 teams will get a prize. The game is over, when the 100th evil creature is killed, Begin!

 **(All the kids and teens, starts speeding up, from walking to jogging, to full out running. Titan is passing all of them, even though Ryuhana is on his back. Titan hands her the bow with one hand, then activates his Ryugan. He sees the evil and good energy, that the different entities are giving off. Titan is almost ahead of all the other kids, and then, he goes to the side of them, taking a different path.)**

Titan: **Yoshite** {Alright} here we go. We're going to make these guys regret, not taking you on their team. I'm going to need you to keep quiet about, what you see, **seung-in** {ok}?

Ryuhana: **Hai** {Ok}? I promise, but when do you want me, to give you the bow?

Titan: You can keep it, I don't need them, you're free to use it.

 **(Titan jumps onto the side of a tree, then starts to bounce, from tree to tree. He sees a pack of wolves running, after a group of great elks. He observes, how the wolf in the back is moving. Then, he looks at the rest of the pack, to determine their nature. He temporarily turns off his ryugan, and activates his godsight. He looks at the wolfs structure, and starts to predict, how it would dodge his attacks. Titan see's 3 likely dodge points. While bouncing from tree to tree, he picks up on of his arrows, and breaks it into 4 pieces. He throws one piece aiming right for the wolf, then a fraction of a second later, throws the other 3, in his likely dodge points. The wolf dodges the first one, and jumps to the second likely dodge point, and is hit by it right through the brain. It crashes to the ground, then tumbles on it.)**

Ryuhana: Wow, we already got one!

 **(Titan continues to bounce for a while looking directly at the pack. He is starting to get ahead of them.)**

Ryuhana: Hey, you're passing them, and oh my god! We're about to hit a wall!

 **(Titan springs onto the wall, and runs up it.)**

Titan: Relax.

 **(Then Titan springs off the wall half, when he's half way to the top, in the direction of the pack.)**

Ryuhana: **(high pitched scream)** Ahhhhhhh!

Titan: I said relax.

 **(They are flying through the air, their clothes are blowing in the wind, as they descend slowly, and the pack is slowly catching up to them.)**

Ryuhana: They're gonna pass us!

Titan: Hush already. I got this, trust me.

 **(A purple aura surrounds him, and they rapidly descend in the air. Titan breaks several arrows into several pieces each. He starts making a lot of throwing motions, towards the ground, and the arrows now, have a purple hue to them. Several wolves hit the ground dead, with arrow fragments pierced through, their brains, or hearts. About half the pack is left, when Titan is about to land, on the great elk, at the back of the herd. He lightens his gravity, right before he lands. Then he vaults over the elk, and runs past him, to where the other elks are. The purple aura is still covering them, and he easily catches them. He reaches to his sides, and takes out his two disc. He runs past an elk and chops its head off. Then runs past a few more, and chops the third one's head off with is other blade. He then jumps up, and throws two disc at 2 of them, in front of him, and it goes right into their back, and they collapse. Titan takes off his** **gravity aura** **, and falls to the ground normally. He picks his twin disc, and flashes his Ryugan again. He runs back in a different direction, into another part of the forest. Titan is running for a while, and then hears screams. Two of the younger team mates, are being chased by a group of zombies. After a while one of the kids trip, but they hurriedly get back to their feet, and start to run. However, they don't accelerate quick enough, and one of the zombies has catches up to them. While still running, Titan creates some blue energy between his hands in the shape of a spiraling sphere, and it turns into water. As the zombie grabs the kid, about to bite them, he shoots his water sphere. As it gets closer, it widens out, further and further, until it looks like a long thin water blade, in the air. The water slices off 5 zombies' heads, including the one that was about to bite him. The kid releases his self, from the grab and runs off.)**

(Kid) **A-ri-ga-tou** {thank you}, **A-ri-ga-tou go-zai-masu** {thank you}!

 **(The remaining zombies turn around, and come after Titan. Titan checks their nature with his** **ryugan** **as they approach him, and he only sees that one, is evil. He runs towards the zombies, and dodges their swipes, and their attempts to grab him, by side stepping, spinning, and juking them. As he passes the one that is evil, he draws his sword and slices the zombie in an upwards diagonal fashion, and immediately sheaths his sword back. He continues to run, and as he clears the horde, the zombies head splits in half, and their right chest is also separates, as it slides down. Titan changes direction to run in a different part of the forest. A few more hours past, and Titan continues to slay more evil creatures. Titan sees Draco and his partner, chasing down a pack of mega razor beards (like giant warthogs with battle like armor). A few lay dead on the ground. Then, Titan turns on his vision and sees that Draco, and his partner are attacking ones, that aren't even evil. They are using twin axes and a spear, to destroying their armor slowly. He uses his godsight, and sees their spirit is drained, and their eyes are not active. He switches back to his** **ryugan,** **to find the last evil beast. As soon as he spots it, he notices it's the alpha mega razorbeard. It's marked by its size difference, oddly shaped tusks, stronger armor, and mane. Its eyes are like fire with hatred, as it kicks up dust, before it charges at him. Titan unsheathes his sword, and kneels down on the ground, sticking his sword into the ground vertically, the blade facing away from him.)**

Titan: Alright Long-hua, get off. Cause this won't be pretty.

 **(Ryuhana gets off of him, and runs away from him into the bushes. Titan has one hand on the hilt holding it into the ground, and then puts his other hand, on the blunt side of the blade, bracing it for impact. Titan closes his eyes, and listens to the sound of the beast approaching. Titan's energy in his body changes slowly, from his mid blue qi, to a purple like staticy dimensional energy. When the beast gets really close it lets out a roar. Then, the razorbeard, puts his tusks into the ground, causing mountains of dirt to lift up, as he continues to charge seemingly unaffecting its speed. A few seconds before the beast touches him, Titan transfers his energy into his blade, and his blade becomes a staticy purple, an instant before the beast collides with it. In slow motion, the beast bucks its eyes as his armor is split in half like a hot knife would butter. As the body that touches his sword, is transported into Titans personal dimension. Leaving it separated from the rest of his body. The momentum makes the beast continue, and its' eyes roll in the back of his head, as it dies and then it crashes to the ground on top of him, and It just sits there without moving, making Ryuhana gasp. However, Draco and his partner pay no heed to what has just happened. They continue slicing at the other two mega razorbeards, and it goes on for several seconds. Draco and his teen friend finally corner one of the beast, and attack it simultaneously attempting to finish it off. Titan appears right in front of the beast, and split kicks them both. They both are sent flying through the air, and when they hit the ground, they roll a bit. Titan's eyes roll in the back of his head as he descends to the ground. His feet touch the ground, however lacking any strength or consciousness, he starts to drop as if he was a ragdoll. Fantasia grabs Titan before he falls to the ground. He is laying limp on her, bent over her arm like clothes hanging to dry. Draco and the teen have angry faces.)**

Draco: **Kaa-san** {Mom}!

 **(She teleports them all back to the training field, and the other kids are already there as well)**

Fantasia: The game is over. Titan won and killed the last evil beast. Count yourself lucky that he stopped you from killing those other two, or else you would have been not only lost second place, but also guilty of a high offense, taking an innocent life. This isn't the first time I told you about profiling creatures, this is not just a game, real life is at stake. This exercise is supposed to prepare you for dealing with people. Are you just going to assume something is evil, or bad because of their race?

Draco: But **Kaa-san** {mom}.

 **(Fantasia smacks him.)**

Fantasia: Here I was worried about Titan, but it was you two, that I should have been worried about. When you are tired, or unable to complete a task correctly, you stop and wait until you can. If you can't then you just don't do it. Tomorrow is your birthday; in 4 more years you will be an adult. You are too old to be doing these kinds of things.

Teen partner: I'm sorry lord Fantasia, I encouraged him, I really wanted to win.

Fantasia: So you are easily influenced by others? I thought I raised a more independent, and intelligent boy than that. You're supposed to think for yourself. I've told you, if no one is willing to stand up for what is right, you be the one to stand up. No matter the odds, or critics, you are always supposed to do the right thing. Only because tomorrow is your birthday, will I let you off lightly.

Draco: **(his head is down)** **Hai Kaa-san** {Yes mom}.

Fantasia: Starting today, and excluding tomorrow, for a whole month, you'll have to wash all the dishes in the dining hall, all the clothes in the laundry house, all the pet's cages in the stables, and you have to wash every house in this village down. Am I clear!

Draco and Teen: **(regretfully)** Yes mam.

Fantasia: Good, I don't want to see you guys until you're done, and Draco when you get home, you are getting a whooping. And Kiryu, I'm going to let your parents know about this as well.

 **(Fantasia walks off holding Titan.)**

 **(Later that night, Draco and Kiryu is washing clothes.)**

Kiryu: Can you believe that Sh#t!

Draco: **(down)** It's the first time my mom took his side. She usually sides with me, or just ignores it. I think, I must have really messed up.

Kiryu: No, your mother only started liking him, when he showed how much better he was then everyone else. I bet he'll be her new favorite now.

Draco: No she really hates him, it must've been my fault.

Kiryu: You keep thinking about that. This wasn't the first time you almost, or even killed an animal after you couldn't tell if it was evil, or not. I mean what's the big deal, it's just a f#cking animal, we eat them don't we? Why should we give a f#ck, it's just a lowly creature? Tell me this, when was the last time she scolded you for it?

Draco: She never did.

Kiryu: When was the last time, we didn't get first place?

Draco: We've always gotten first place in our group, we usually get about a quarter of the total kills, but this time we only go 14.

Kiryu: But when he comes and gets over 50 kills by himself. With an advanced ryugan and who knows what else, "you" all of sudden become the bad guy.

Draco: ... **(gets mad)**

Kiryu: Are we going to let him get away with that?

Draco: What can we do?

Kiryu: Don't worry, I already set it all up. We aren't the only ones who Titan made loose face, they all want payback from today. We are planning to jump him as soon as we finish with our chores. I'll give the signal; Lord Amaterasu is talking with your parents now. We should have a nice of enough window that, we can take care of him. So are you in?

Draco: Are you going to kill him?

Kiryu: No, not unless you want to. I was just planning on teaching him a lesson, but if you can come up with a good enough story for how he "disappeared", I wouldn't be against it. Him not being here, is no real lost to me.

Draco: I'm in, but as long as you promise not to kill him. I just want to hurt him; I don't want him to die.

Kiryu: **(rolls his eyes)** Alright then.

 **(Ryuhana appears at Amaterasu's house at night, and starts knocking on the wall next to the opening of the house. Titan's eyes open, and he uses his translucent vision to see who it is.)**

Titan: Come in.

 **(Ryuhana starts to walk into the house, and he meets her in the dining room, looking at her strangely.)**

Titan: What are **toot** {you} here for?

Ryuhana: I've come to warn you. In less than an hour, all the kids in our age group are coming here to beat you up. They didn't like how you made them look in the game. I wasn't told either, I found out from those two kids you saved from the zombies.

Titan: **Houn-tou** {Really}? Hmm, **doo-mo** {Thanks}.

Ryuhana: You have to run, and hide until Amaterasu comes back.

Titan: Let them come, since they are looking to get even with me, I'll give them their chance. They seem to be so concerned about losing face that, they are willing to commit injustices to avoid it. It seems perhaps, I was a little light on them before. I'll make sure everyone that comes has their pride crushed, you can go now. Make sure no one knows you came here, or you may incur retribution.

 **(Titan walks back to the bed room and goes to sleep, and Ryuhana walks out. A few hours later, A bunch of kid's approach Amaterasu's house. From the distance, while talking to Fantasia and Pogtan in their house, Amaterasu see's their approach.)**

Amaterasu: **(thinking)** _those evil_ _ **ba-ka-na**_ _{dumb} kids. Let them get, what's coming to them. I only hope, Titan didn't recover too much energy while he was sleeping._

 **(Titan sees them with his echolocation. They come in the house and approach him, and some of them have blunt weapons. They enter the bedroom and look at Titan laying there, with his arms folded behind his back. One of the guys, raises his bat above his head.)**

Guy: Hey B#tch!

 **(He swings at Titan while he's still laying down, and Titan kicks his wrist breaking it, which causes the guy to let go of the bat, then he puts his foot right at his neck.)**

Titan: You wanna die fool?

Guy: Look your surrounded, it'll only be a few minutes until we take you down. No matter how great you are, you can't take us al-

 **(Titan kicks him in the chest, and he flies into the crowd of kids, knocking a few of them back a bit as they catch him, and he faints in their arms.)**

Titan: **oo-i** {I'm} only going to give you one warning, not because I have. But because, I really don't want to accidentally, damage Amaterasu-sama's house. If **too** {you} break something in this house, **oo-i** {I} will break something in **too** {you}.

Other guy: Hahaha, this fool is worried about the house being wrecked, when he should be worried about himself.

Titan:5,4,3,2,

 **(Only few of the kids run out the house as they are too afraid of Titan.)**

Other guy: 1, Now whatcha gonna do-

 **(As the guy says do, Titan creates a purple aura around himself, and seemingly disappears from the bed, and does a flying kick into the guys solar plexus. The guy is about to crash into a wall, however, Titan gets to the wall before him. He braces against the wall, and catches he guy before he hits and sets him down, as he is knocked out. Titan is moving so fast; he appears phantom like to them. A guy swings his rod at him, Titan ducks and gets behind him, and chops the back of his neck, and the guy starts to drop. While the other guys are still falling, Titan 360 sweep kicks 2 people. He raises up, and gives one a swift knee in the intestinal area, and the other, a back kick in the solar plexus. He catches each of them before they hit the ground, and sets them down lightly. Some of the people start to back up now, as they are afraid. One guy looks around, he grabs a vase and throws it at Titan, but Titan grabs it in the air, while doing in a ai cartwheel. Two guys attack him with their tonfas, one going for his legs, and the other his upper body. Titan twists to move out the way, of the guy attacking his upper body, and lifts his legs up and over the spinning attacks aimed at his feet, with superior footwork. Another guy tries to attack Titan with a bo staff, by driving it right into his center. Titan tosses the vase up in the air, back elbows the guy who is attacking his upper body with the tonfas, in the solar plexus. Then, does a knee kicking motion to the guy's head that is attacking his lower half. He grabs the pole with the same hand he elbowed the other guy with, and yanks it towards him bringing the guy with it. The guy crashes right into Titan's fist and passes out. Titan then, extends his leg backwards to balance the vase as it falls back down.)**

 **(Draco and Kiryu approach Amaterasu's house, and when they are finally there. Titan walks out of it holding a teen guy, and a teen girl in his hands by the throat then tosses them out from him. Titan eyes narrow, and Draco and Kiryu are taken aback a bit. Titan starts to crack his neck side to side.)**

Titan: Draco, you never learn, what a pity. Not only, was this your fault. Even if, you wanted to get back at me, you should've have waited until tomorrow, when your teen form came. At least then, you'd have more of an advantage.

Draco: I'm surprised you've dealt with all of them that quickly, but you should know, we're not like the rest of them.

 **(Kiryu runs towards Titan, and side steps him, placing his hand on him as he passes by. A purple aura engulfs him, and he slows down his run as he passes Titan. He continues to slow down until, it becomes a walk, and then stops altogether.)**

Kiryu: Oh god, oh god! What's happening to me!

 **(He is struggling to stand, and then gets down on one knee, and soon onto both knees and palms.)**

Kiryu: **Te-tsu-da-te** {Help me}!

 **(His elbows breaks, and he falls flat on his face, then he coughs up blood, and passes out. Titan moves his hand in his direction, and the purple energy that engulfed him goes away.)**

Titan: It seems, that was his limit.

 **(Draco is in tears.)**

Draco: So you think your better than me, huh? You think you're always a step ahead of me!? Well guess again!

 **(White light shoots out of Draco and star light sparkles around him for a few seconds. His hair and eyes glow blue. As he starts to transform.)**

Draco: I've already attained my mystic guardian form. Meaning I not only grow in power, to cover our gap in speed and strength. But unlike you, I can release energy from my body completely, I don't need a conduit. You don't seem to have any projectiles, so I should be fine, as long as you don't touch me. Matter of fact, since you don't have any projectiles, there is no way for you to challenge my attacks.

 **(Draco starts forming some water energy in his hand, and it takes a while to form. He is bringing streams of water to his palms, doing a Tai-chi like motion with dragon fist. Titan is walking up to him slowly, and when he is about halfway to him, Draco completes it.)**

Draco: Take this! You won't dare move out the way, cause if you do, it'll trash her house.

 **(A large torrent of water in the shape of a dragon comes rushing at Titan.**

 **Titan runs up to the attack, and right before it hits him, he activates a repulsor aura. Draco's attack backfires, and his eyes buck as a wave of water, rushes towards him. It hits him, causing Draco to fly back several hundred feet in the air. When he lands, he rolls into his own house. Draco tries to get up but can't on account of being heavily injured, lack of qi, and his pride being crushed. Titan starts walking up to him. Fear and anger sets in Draco's eyes as Titan closes in on him.)**

Draco: Why? Why, can I never surpass you?

 **(Titan stops on the side of him.)**

Titan: You should train more; you can try again once you've obtained your new form. It would've made for a better fight anyway. My advice to you is to not to aim to be the top of your class, but to not belong to it at all. Even if you learn all the techniques, as well as the one who taught you them. At the very most you will be at their level. If you want to become better than that, you must walk your own path, and seek your own answers.

 **(Fantasia and Pogtan walk outside, and picks up Draco. They see Titan walking off.)**

Kano: What did that demon do to our kid!?

Amaterasu: Yami-kun merely defended himself. They are the ones who attacked him, out of fear and jealousy. More often than not, it's them that bother Yami-kun, and not the other way around. The children in this village, aren't nearly as innocent as you think.

 **(Fantasia's eyes narrow at Draco. As she knows the truth about her son, and not nearly as blind to the facts like Pogtan is.)**

Fantasia: I've told you before, you're not his match Draco. Don't pick fights you can't win.

 **(Amaterasu teleports deep into the forest, where she finds Titan laying on a branch, with his hands behind his head, gazing at the stars.)**

Amaterasu: I'm glad you held back Titan, but you know one day, he will find out the truth, how exactly big your gap is. What will do you plan to do, when that day comes? You know he's weak minded as it is.

Titan: When that day comes, I'll deal with it. Until then, I won't cast a thought for it. I'll take everything in stride.

Chapter 2: Emerald and Sapphire, The prized green and blue gems

 **(Gai gets palm struck in the solar plexus by Heartless, as she does she turns into an orb, and seems to disappear. As such, becomes intangible as she floats up towards the sky, and phases through the energy dome protecting the planet. She continues to pick up speed, as she travels through the** **celestial waters** **at incalculable speeds. She continues until a bright light, consumes the darkness of the** **celestial waters** **. She appears in the** **gateway between worlds** **, and comes out of her orb state. She looks around and sees the different** **realms** **, as she slowly turns back to her original/true size. She starts to walk through the** **Supreme Gods palace** **. The walls and furniture are made of precious jewels, the floors of precious metals, she continues walking around unescorted by anyone, and as if she knows her way around. She sees many** **immortals** **in the hallway, and as she passes them they bow to her, and greet her with the title "princess" and "lord", as she walks past. The throne room doors are in front of her, and she just walks right through them as if they didn't even exist. She looks right ahead, and there is a great man, the color of jasper, sitting on the throne.)**

Gai: **(complaining tone)** Dad?

Benevolence: I know my child, of what you will inquire about. Heartless has made an unfavorable rule, concerning you and your siblings. We have already discussed it as well.

 **(Gai gets on both knees.)**

Gai: I beg of you daddy, seven days are bad enough, and now she wants it to be 100. I can't bear to be without my Kai for that long, please revoke the new decree.

Benevolence: We have already done away with that law.

 **(She gets appears right before Benevolence at his throne on the side of him, and hugs him smiling, revealing her dimples.)**

Gai: Thank you dad. May your kindness be known throughout the lands.

Benevolence: However, you must do something for us.

Gai: What is it dad? Whatever you say I'll do it.

Benevolence: It deals with the creatures; you are so fond of.

Gai: What about them?

Benevolence: We were debating amongst ourselves, whether they should continue to live, or should perish.

Gai: **(her eyes buck)** But father, what have they done wrong? The only ones that are of concern, are the ones that mother made me create, for the very purpose of discord.

Benevolence: Yes, those are of great concern, but I'm not really talking about them. While they are a part of it, we were not really debating their future. They will have their doomsday rest assured, as their hearts are full of evil. There is only so long, that I will allow that to continue. However, our disagreement, is in reference to the Diveneons, and Dark worlders.

Gai: I know a few failed to reverence us, a few even dared to challenge us. However, I spend most of my time watching over them, and governing them. Most are kind hearted, and they do reverence us, and because of that, we spared them, didn't we?

Benevolence: Yes, we did. However, many of them, even now still think like that. Some resent us, and feel as though, we are tyrannical, and want to overthrow us. Even some fools, have allowed the doctrines of those New Worlder devils, to enter their hearts, and treat us as mere myths. Which caused your mother, great sorrow and anger. So she wants them all destroyed, however, I do not want the many, to perish because of the few, but neither of us would budge on our decisions. So we decided, the only way to settle this is to hold a contest, to determine whether they should live or die.

Gai: With whom, the immortals and heroes **(** **enhanced races** **)** again? Due to the countless wars, and the battle I saw while coming here. Many of the stronger  heroes, have already met their deaths. If they fight, the immortals will win. However, if you resurrect the fallen heroes then, they will easily win, as they have been training in the underworld, and heaven since their deaths.

Benevolence: Yes my child, I am aware of that, and I realize that would be biased. But... the competition, is not with them. No, this competition, will be much more interesting. Me and your mother, thought carefully, and designed some special orbs together, based off of your blue prints, of a race you had finished, but never actually made. And I must say, you have outdone yourself with these, I can see why you didn't want to, actually make one. As they possess power far above, both heroes, and immortals. A whole race of them, might even be hard for us to control if they were to go astray.

Gai: **(her eyes buck)** You mean the legend orbs? How did you ever find out about them?

Benevolence: While you were marking love to your husband... Your defenses were low enough that, I could read you, and Kai's telepathic conversation. You were talking about it to him, and showing him the designs.

Gai: **(blushes)** How could you!?

Benevolence: I'm sorry, I listen to everyone's conversations. I did not expect your defenses to be low enough, when you were having a private, and secret conversation with your husband. Do you forgive me?

Gai: I suppose so, but you know my defenses, are only low enough, when I am fighting one of my siblings, or making love. You should not take it as an opportunity, to read my mind dad. I will forgive you, if you say you won't do it again.

Benevolence: You have my word, my little princess.

 **(Gai has a mad face, but is also concealing a smile.)**

Benevolence: Well anyway, since you have been outside of Earthrealm. We have already made a few Legends. It seems, they are strong willed, but develop much faster in groups, or when given an emotional catalyst. So me and your mother, have created plenty of them, many of which have not yet been born. However, we will assign different purposes to them. However, the main reason why we made them, is to help the ones who will be in the contest.

Gai: How many will be in the contest?

Benevolence: We have made six of them, two that are neutral, two that are dark, and two that are light. The winners, decide that fate of creation.

Gai: Why six?

Benevolence: Six flows smoothly, and is simple. If it's too crowded, then they can rebel easier, but if it's too few, then who's to say, their motives won't change. With six there is a much greater chance, of at least finding one dark, and one light to compete against each other, in the fullness of time.

Gai: I see.

Benevolence: Not to mention, it coincides with the number of suitable teachers, I have available.

Gai: There are plenty of immortals, and heroes to train them. Why do you say six? You don't mean to say, the thing you want me to do is...

Benevolence: Yes, you are quite right. There are no better teachers then you, and your siblings. No one's else's knowledge, or skill, any anyway compares to you guys.

Gai: ...

Benevolence: You said you'd do anything right?

Gai: I did, but...

Benevolence: But what?

Gai: How long will I have to train them for, and when can I see Kai again?

Benevolence: Don't worry my child. You will only have to train "her", for about 40 years Earthrealm time. You will see Kai again, after the contest is over, regardless of the outcome of it. Kai is already here, I would let you see him now, but I put him into a time chamber, or else he will not likely follow my orders. You know how he is, He also thinks you are dead.

Gai: W-What!? Who told him that, I have to go to him!

Benevolence: Please don't my child, you are the only leverage I have against Kai. If you agree to do this for me, he will follow you.

Gai: I understand father, but you must tell him that I am fine.

Benevolence: Of course sweetie, hmm, I bet you want to meet them don't you.

Gai: **(smiles)** Sure dad

 **(Six orbs appear, and a hologram of them as adult's project outwards from them.)**

Benevolence: You will be in charge of Emerald.

Gai: She's beautiful, and she has mother's eyes.

Benevolence: Yes, she one of the children of light. She has the lightest nature, of anyone I have ever made. She will be immensely powerful, specializing in creating and preserving things, her range of powers are great. That's why I entrusted her to you, as you know, the most about sentient life, and your husband knows all about energy. Therefore, you are the perfect person to teach her. It will be some time before, she is born.

Gai: Besides winning the contest, for the lives of all creation, what is her purpose?

Benevolence: **(sighs)** My purpose for her, is to "cleanse" the world of evil, and to protect all creation. Your mother wants her, to trigger Titan's destruction genesis, Earthrealm, and all of creation.

Gai: How can she cause that?

Benevolence: Many different paths lead to that end, whether she kills someone he loves, he falls in love with her and she dies, or he kills her and believes it is fate. There are several different path's, that he, or she can go on, but the end result is the same.

Gai: Is there anything else I should know?

Benevolence: Another reason why I chose you for her, was because of the circumstances of her fulfilling my purpose. You understand relationships very well, you understand love, hate, death, and life like no other. The reason I say this is simple, because if she does succeed in ridding the world of evil. It's highly likely, that she will be the only one, of the six to survive.

Gai: **(eyes widen)** What!?

Benevolence: She is not meant to have a happy life, yet a life full of tragedy, and solitude. Her lover, her family, her friends, every one she cares for will die.

Gai: Father why would you do that?

Benevolence: If she wins, she will be the future protector of the world. She needs to experience all the emotions, so she can understand how it feels to lose something, and everything. That way she values life, and can rule justly, and protect it. She will have to make the sacrifice, to protect all of creation.

Gai: I'm not sure if I could do it, as I would become attached to her. See her take her first steps, her first fight, train her every day, see her go on her first date, hear her laughs, see her smiles, witness the romance, and know in my mind, how it's all going to end. Knowing all along, I could have just told her, so she could have avoided the pain. But it's better, that I am the one to do it, rather than any of my siblings, as they have little sympathy for creations.

Benevolence: It is only one girl's life, for all of creation, I'm sure you can do it.

Gai: I will try, however, I think it's best if no one interferes, with my teaching of her.

Benevolence: Of course, now are you ready, to go inside of her orb, while I summon Kai, and then, the rest of you siblings?

Gai: Yes father.

 **(Gai disappears inside the orb.)**

 **(Year 9,999 of the peace era)**

 **(On peacock island the sky is dark, and rain is pouring down, as if someone was taking a shower. Lightning occasionally flashes across the sky, and the wind howls as if it were a wolf, calling out to its pack. Inside of an elven home, there is a beautiful mystic fox woman, that appears to be about half way through pregnancy. She is knitting some clothes, for her soon to be baby. She looks distant, as if her mind is trying to escape the reality she's in. Only dedicating her task, to a small portion of her thought**

 **process. Faint moans can be heard from where she knits, coming from a bedroom, not too far from her.)**

 **(Inside of the bedroom, which is dressed well with fine cloth, a giant bed, and beautiful ornaments of elven origin. There is a man, on top of a beautiful elven woman, both glistening, as they are drenched in sweat, and the surrounding area of the bed, is soaked. Sweat is dripping down, from the man, unto the woman's collar bone, right above her breast.)**

Jade: Uh, Uh, Uh, Feng-er. I'm about to cum.

Feng-lei: Oh Luu-er{baby}, you're about to make me cum as well.

 **(She is looking deep into his eyes.)**

 **(Luu-er is a pet name for Jade, as her elvish name is Luu-bao, which literally means green treasure.)**

Jade: Kiss me while we cum together.

 **(Feng-lei continues to thrust inside of Jade, while he lowers his head, so that his lips smash on top of hers. Jade wraps her legs and arms around him. as he continues to thrust into her, making them go closer and closer to climaxing.)**

Jade: **(deep moan)** Uuuhnnnng!

 **(Her muscles clench tight, and she starts to shake underneath him, pulling him ever so tighter against her. Which, starts a chain reaction that sends Feng-lei over the edge, as veins start to show on his neck and head, and he closes his eyes.)**

Feng-lei: D#mn!

 **(They just lay there without moving, panting and staring at each other. Jade seeming to be more high off the emotion then him, looking at his face admiring it, and staring into his eyes. After a while he puts his head on her side, resting it on her shoulder, and closes his eyes. Jade's eyes widen, and she hesitates to speak.)**

Jade: Fe-Feng-er {B-baby}?

Feng-lei: **(As in what.)** Hmm?

Jade: **Wo-Wo** {I-I'm} pregnant.

 **(The woman in the other room eyes buck, and she rips a hole in the item she was knitting, then drops the needles to the ground. Feng-lei's eyes buck after he digested what she has said.)**

Feng-lei: How far along are you?

Jade: Not far at all, as **ni** {you} just impregnated **wo** {me}.

Feng-lei: (laughs) Well, I did shoot a lot in you. **Ke-shi** {But} relax, there's no need to say you're pregnant after that. You wouldn't be able to tell yet. Just go to sleep, and if you want, I can check you later to see.

Jade: There is no need, **wo zhi-dao** {I know} I'm pregnant. I can feel their presence inside me already.

Feng-lei: **(rolls his eyes)** Come on, you can't feel a kid that soon. I am a doctor, I do check these things all the time.

Jade: And **wo shi nuu-ren** {I am a woman}. How can **ni** {you}, tell **wo** {me}, what **wo** {I}, can and can't feel? I'm telling you, I can feel them. **Wei-shen-me** {Why} are you so against it? I will tell you now, I can feel them both, and **ta-men** {they} are extremely powerful. **Wo xiang** {I think} perhaps one of them, might be one of the ones, the Supreme Gods mentioned.

Feng-lei: I'm not saying, you're right, but if you are, **ni zhi-dao** {you know} it's going to put me through h#ll with Yin-mei.

Jade: **Yao-shi ni bu-yao** {If you didn't want} to have a kid, then you shouldn't have f#cked me, until you were ready.

 **(Jade pushes him off of her, and starts to get dressed.)**

Feng-lei: Wait Luu-er {honey}, don't go. **Dui-bu-qi ya** {I'm sorry}.

 **(er at the end of person name is more affectionate, like endearment.)**

Jade: You can't stop me. I'm going back home, you can come and see me, when you truly are sorry.

 **(She walks out the room with her Duduo on, still putting on other clothes, while she is walking away. She passes Silver Fox, who is repairing the hole, she made earlier in the clothes, that she was knitting. Jade waves goodbye to her, as she storms out the house. Feng-lei comes out the bed room pulling up his pants. and trying to put his shirt on as he goes towards the door.)**

Feng-lei: Wait Luu-er {honey}!

Jade: F#ck off! Go back to her.

 **(Jade runs off into the distance, and Feng-lei chases after her but loses her eventually, as he can't keep up with her. Feng-lei comes back to his house, and he looks at Silver Fox while she is knitting. He gives a halfhearted smile to her, and she rolls her eyes, and turns to look the other way. He goes over to her and tries to kiss her cheek, and he moves out the way.)**

Silver Fox: Don't kiss **wo** {me}, after you just f#cked **ta** {her}. This isn't the first time, I told you that either! Not to mention, **ni pian wo** {you lied to me}. **Ni shuo wo-men** {You said we} would raise our kids together. You would give them your undivided attention until they grew up. Now, you'll have to split the time between me and her kids.

Feng-lei: Yin-mei {Baby}, there's no way she can be pregnant.

 **(Yin-hu is silver fox's elven name. Mei means little sister and is attached for various different meanings and ways to show endearment, in this case for his wife.)**

Silver Fox: **Wo xiang** {I think} she's telling the truth. I also felt it when you first impregnated me. I just didn't tell you about it.

Feng-lei: **Zhen-de ma** {Really}?

Silver Fox: **Zhen-de** {Yes} Doctor. In fact, it's a rare occurrence, that a mother will feel a strong presence inside of her, after becoming pregnant. It has been known, to occur when sages are given birth to. However, the feeling I got, and I think she also has is much more potent than that. Whatever our children are, they are powerful. **Ta-men** {They} are not like us, and I wanted you to live with me, until they were grown. **Dan-shi ni** {But you} couldn't keep it in your pants until I had them. I even said, you could f#ck me, while I was pregnant. **Dan-shi ni** {But you} said it may not be good for our children. Tell me what's worse now!?

 **(She hands him the clothes she knitted and starts to get up.)**

Silver Fox: I'm going home to. Don't try to follow me. I'll forgive you eventually, but not for a while.

Feng-lei: Wait don't go.

 **(He tries to reach for, and grab her hand, to stop her from going, but then he is frozen in time.)**

 **(Silver Fox walks out the house, after some time and she is out of range. Time reverts back to normal for him, and he just sits down on the couch. He puts his elbows on his knees, and lets his palms support his face, closes his eyes, and shakes his head.)**

Feng-lei: Man, I must be stupid to piss off both of my wives. It'll be months, before I get either of them, to let me have sex with them again.

 **(year 10,000 Summer)**

 **(In a marsh in the north east, of the north eastern city of Wujie, behind the main part of the village of Suzhou, lies a white stone house. Highly colored with green moss, with green marsh waters around it, and beautiful gardens, and lily pads all about. The beauty appears otherworldly, in which the only scenery surpassing it, would be the same place in the fall, when the cool white mist would surround it, as if they were high in the mountains.)**

 **(It is home to the leaders of the village, the 4 elven sisters Jade, Amber, Onyx, and Ivory. Recently however being married, their husbands, and children also reside there, but today, the house has a few more guest then usual, as it was a special occasion. Jade was having a baby shower, for her soon to be born children. Gifts are abundant from her sisters, and her closest friends, and not just the women, but also the men. Many heroes are there such as Feng-lei, Jade, Silver fox, Starfire and Tremor, Amber and Boom, Onyx and Nightfall, Ivory and Xian-jing, and along with some people from the village.)**

 **(In the living room, Jade and Starfire are talking.)**

Starfire: It's too bad, you're not having at least one boy. If you did, at least you'd have a better chance, that your daughter won't end up with a bad guy. Now, you'll have to worry about whether your future son in-laws, will be any good or not.

Jade: **(eyes are wide)** **Wo zhi-dao** {I know}. It's gonna be rough. Hmm, I see the way, Gou-hun looks at Xian-li. It seems, you're not totally off the hook either. You won't mind having to deal with Hei-bao, will you?

 **(Gou-hun is Inu'ah('s) elvish name, it means dog spirit. Hei-bao is Onyx's elvish name, literally meaning "black treasure".)**

Starfire: **Ma'-aht** {Yeah}, **oo-i ahm** {I know} she's strict. My poor little Inu'ah doesn't know, what he's getting himself into. I was hoping he'd marry my girl, or one of your girls, that would make things easy. **Hem oo-i** {But I} guess it's really not up to me, is it?

Jade: **Bu** {No}, **ke-shi** {but} at least that would give us one less worry.

Starfire: Only problem is, who's going to marry **oo-i she-rit** {my daughter}!? That means, I'd have to deal with some of her cousins. God knows, I don't want to deal with them. **Too-i ahm** {You know} the ones here, are just as nuts, as the ones in the dark country. Neither do I want to deal with the ones from our village. None would be suitable for **si** {her}.

Jade: Maybe our daughters will find love outside. Like you, me, and my sisters did. **Ta-men-de** {Their} happiness is most important, **dui-bu-dui** {right}?

Starfire: **Ee)** {Yeah}, **oo-i ahm** {I know} you're right, **hem** {but} you'd have to be really lucky, to find a descent, respectable guy, who isn't a playboy, or already taken.

Jade: ...

Starfire: **Sef ba'k** {I'm sorry}. I didn't mean-

Jade: It's okay. **Ni hen dui** {You are right}. It's really unfortunate the man I love, can't be satisfied with one woman. He has me, and Silver Fox, still he wants more. I wish I didn't fall for him, **ke-shi** {but} I did.

Starfire: I feel for you. I wish you could find another guy. One like my Menemen, who treats me like a **ha'-tet** {princess}, not because I am, or he's afraid, **hem** {but} because he loves me.

 **(Menemen is Tremor's reaper name.)**

Jade: Uhm, Can I ask you a question?

Starfire: **Ee her ek** {What is it}?

 **(Tremor and Feng-lei are in a room, drinking wine, and playing cards, with the other husbands. Tremor is in his Diveneon like form.)**

Feng-lei: So what do you think Fa-dou?

 **(Fa-dou is Tremor's elvish name. Also sounds like Fido, which is a popular name for dogs.)**

Tremor: I mean Jade and Silver fox are both, **i-ma'** {quite beautiful/pleasant shape and beautiful}, and honestly it's crossed my mind a few times. **Hem** {But}...

Feng-lei: **(drags it)** **Ke-shi** {But}

Tremor: **Bi-a'** {No way} I'm letting you f#ck Starfire. **Si** {She} belongs to **oo-i** {me}, and only **oo-i** {me}. Why don't you ask one of the other guys if they'll swing with you?

Boom: Sh#tttt, I'd love to f#ck Amber's **lil sis** {little sister}. I'll run it by her, **fa sha** {certainly}.

Xian-jing: I'm with Fa-dou on this one, While I've fantasized about it. There's no way, I would let someone else ever touch Bai-bao.

 **(Bai-bao is Ivory's elvish name, it means white treasure.)**

Nightfall: Don't look at me. Even if I wanted to, which I don't **(his eyes shift around)** , Onyx would kill me, if I even asked her that.

Xian-jing: **(laughs)** Your **qi-zi** {wife} would kill you. **Wo-men** {We} wouldn't even be able to find the body either.

Feng-lei: It's not, that **wo** [I'm} not fond of the idea, of having Po-bao, or any of the others. It's just that, I talked to Yin-hu and **ta** {she} said, **ta** {she} would only consider Fa-dou, and Xian-jing. And Luu-bao said, that she would also only go for Fa-dou, and perhaps Xun, if her sister wouldn't try to kill her.

 **(Xun is Nightfall's elvish name.)**

Boom: **(looks at Tremor)** Oh Fido's, Mr. Popular.

Starfire: **Sou-ka** {I see}. While I must admit that idea is somewhat hot. I can't help but think that, even if we do it only one time. I can neither look at Menemen the same again, nor will **soo** {he} look at **oo-i** {me} the same way anymore. **oo-i** {I} can't risk that. Not to mention, I really don't think, I could bare to see him with another girl. What I have is for **soo** {him}, and him alone, likewise he, is just for **oo-i** {me}. I'm sure you know; the last generation of heroes did swing a lot. Originally, it was so they could populate the race of heroes, just in case another tragedy broke out, so they'd be able to defend their selves. **Hem** {However}, after a while, it became more than that. They became addicted, and continued to indulge their lust. **Oo-i moot** {My mother} has told me, that was her biggest regret in life. If there was one thing she could undo, it was that. She watched relationships crumble, and mistrust arise. People started to have, unscheduled rendezvouses with another. They grew feelings for others, and their heart even in some cases, switched loyalties. Once you started, you could not go back, things would be forever changed. **Oo-i ahm** {I know} it wasn't **too-i** {you}, who thought of this. It was that Rai keh of yours. **Too-i sen** {Your husband} cannot be satisfied. Let's say, if me and Menemen were okay with doing this. Rai keh would not just be satisfied me just once, he will want to do it with me, again, and again. Soon, he will also try to get someone else involved, like one of **O-nee-san** {your sisters}, then **ti-set** {friends/female friends}, and eventually random people. And since no one, except **nin-gen** {humans}, are sick enough just to allow someone to have sex with their spouse, for nothing. Then that means, either **too-i** {you}, or Ginyouko will continue to bed others. He'll lead you down a path, where it will change you completely. You will not respect yourself, and neither will the people around you. **Too-i sen** {Your husband} is fine having more than one woman, because **soo** {he} is lustful, and **too-i** {you} allow it. **Oo-i ahm** {I know} you just want to make him happy. **Hem** {But}, giving into what he wants doesn't mean you love him. If you really loved him, you wouldn't allow him to go astray. You would deny him, what hurts him, and chastise him when he errors. I will be totally honest with you, **Hem** {However}, I know, **too-i** {you} already know it deep within your heart, and you just want to deny it. Your husband does not love you, and neither does he respect you. If a man, wants to share you with someone else, then there is something totally wrong with that. **Oo-i ahm** {I realize} he is getting something in return, and not just getting pleasure in watching, or knowing you are in the arms of another. As that sort of illness, is only found in **nin-gen** {humans}. **Hem** {But} still, if he is okay with you bedding another, then your relationship isn't worth having. To see your loved one with another, should break you down, not excite you. However, **Oo-i** do have one question for you, **I-she-set oo-i Me-ne-men** {Why my husband/why my Tremor}?

 **(Rai keh is Feng-lei's reaper name, it means thunder and light(ning), Ginyouko is Silver fox's reaper name, it means silver spirit fox.)**

 **(Jades face is down and tears in her eyes.)**

Jade: **Yin-wei wo** {Because I} see how he looks at you, like you mean the world to him. His eyes are filled with intense desire, and affection, and he knows, **ni** {you} belong to **ta** {him}, and he would give his life for yours in a heartbeat. **Wo** {I} want someone to look at me like that. But **wo ming-bai** {I realize}, not only would he never look at me that way, the look he has for you, will be lost forever if he had me.

Starfire: I'm glad **too-i se-dem** {you understand}.

 **(The sky rapidly darkens, causing Jade and Starfire to look outside, with their translucent vision.)**

Amber: Oh my God, **Na shi shen-me** {What was that}?

Ivory: **Bu zhi-dao** {I don't know}.

( **They hear thunder cracking through the sky, and the sound of hard rain hitting the ground.)**

Jade: That's odd, I didn't sense any storm building up.

Starfire: Yes, neither did I.

 **(They walk outside, and the ground is already becoming muddy. The rain picks up even more, and tornadoes are starting to form from the clouds, and lightning strikes are become frequent, and fierce.)**

Starfire: **(eyes buck)** Oh my god. It's time.

Jade: **(eyes buck)** I think you're right. Come on gals we have to protect the village.

 **(Starfire, Jade, and her sisters power up, then they lift their hands into the air, and a force field surrounds their house and the entire village. A few seconds later tornadoes, and lightning, begins to destroy the nearby villages, and towns. They see trees, houses, large rocks, and people airborne. All being swung around in the air, as if they were weightless. Then they see purple cracking in the air, and** **dark souls** **,** **Leviathons** **, large** **golems** **, and** **behemoths** **running around, and attacking people outside of their field. A large** **leviathan** **spots them, and it changes its course, so that it flies directly at them. However, it crashes right into their force field, and knocks itself out. Dark energy spreads around the force field like a mist, and large fireballs and ice misty balls, fall from the sky, dissipating once it comes in contact of the force field. However, outside of it, instantly freezing those it touches, or incinerating it. The ground starts to break up outside of the force field, causing quakes, landslides, and the like.)**

Feng-lei: I can't believe **ta** {"he's"} already born.

Tremor: Yes, I was really hoping that our child would be born first, so they would have an advantage of age. **Hem** {But} it seems there's nothing we can do about it.

Feng-lei: Hmmp, there still is, I'll spare our children of having to fight them. I'll find, and kill them myself, before they mature.

Tremor: Hasn't your hotheadedness gotten you in enough trouble as it is.

Feng-lei: **Wo** {I'm] still alive. So I guess not.

 **(Jade looks at him but doesn't say anything, which causes Feng-lei puts his head down in sorrow, and regret. As he knows that a lot of her hardship was because of him. Then, all the lights go out, as if an Emp hit the whole planet. Except there is no moon, or stars to give their lights either, it is pitch black. And without** **lightless vision** **, the inhabitants are not able to see whatsoever.)**

 **(Jade feels a kick in her belly.)**

Jade: Ow!

 **(She looks at her belly and rubs it.)**

Feng-lei: **You shi ma** {What's wrong}?

Jade: One of them just kicked me.

Feng-lei: **Wo dong** {I see}.

 **(Feng-lei walks over to Starfire, and tremor is next to her, in his Inferno like Kami form.)**

Feng-lei: Hey Huo-xing.

 **(Starfire's elvish name, which means fire star.)**

Starfire: **Hee** {Yes}?

Feng-lei: **Wo** {I} was just wonder-

 **(He is interrupted by a growl by Tremor.)**

Feng-lei: wondering if **ni** [you}-

 **(Tremor growls louder this time.)**

Starfire: You'd better go. I don't think **sen** {he/my husband} takes too kindly, to whatever you're trying to ask me.

 **(Feng-lei walks back over to where Jade and Silver fox are, Starfire pets Tremor on the head rubbing between his ears.)**

Starfire: Good boy.

 **(a few days later)**

 **(Feng-lei and Jade are at a festival, like mid-autumn festival. The sky is still pitch black, and the only lights are coming from the lanterns, the animals that naturally give it off, and the blue and red misty energy that, still fill the air. There are also still storms raging on in the distance, so there are not many people out, as most non heroes are unable to see, without the light. They look onto the stage and see an opera. They are dressed in costumes, and their faces are either panted, or they are wearing mask. Drums akin to opera, is playing to give both pace, and drama to the show. It's a reenactment of when the group of heroes, challenged Heartless, and after losing to Yinyang, they were cursed by Heartless, and afterwards Genesis' land, was broken into several parts. Then, they were plagued with the New Worlders. Feng-lei and Jade watch that for a while, then Feng-lei starts to walk off, which makes Jade follow him. They continue to walk around for a while, and they see a kid pulling his mother's hand, to where the sacred horse like beast are, and the dad not far behind them, carrying toys and food.)**

Kid: **Ma-ma** {Mommy}, **Ma-ma** {mommy}!

Mother: Okay already. You can get on one.

 **(They walk up to the gate, and woman drops a few coins in the guy's hand, causing the guy to nod his head, up and down with gratitude.)**

Guy: **Xie-xie** {Thank you}, **xie-xie** {Thank you}.

 **(The woman picks her kid up, and puts her little boy on the sacred beast, then gets on herself, and it starts walking slowly. Then suddenly it jets off into the distance, and the little boys scream can be heard in the distance. The father just looks in surprise as he has just been ditched. Jade smiles and they keep walking, and when she catches up to Feng-lei, grabs his arm with both hands. She is leaning on his arm, and their pace slows as they tour the festival for some time. They see a sign for a martial art contest, and on the stage there is a woman and a man, fighting each other. Both the fight, and the woman grabs Feng-lei's attention, so he stops and gazes at the woman. The man is attacking her with various cutting and snake like movements. The girl dodges them by swaying her hips, while stepping backwards, then blocks one, and comes around with a sweep kick. The guy flips back before he is hit by it, and the crowd cheers as he does.)**

Feng-lei: **(thinking)** _she's hot._

 **(He starts to get a bulge in his pants.)**

Feng-lei: Hmm, maybe **wo** {I} should show them what a real fighter is like.

Jade: Feng-er, let them have their day, **wo-men** {We} are too powerful to be fighting them. **Wo-men** {We} shouldn't bully juniors.

Feng-lei: **Hao** {Fine} if you say so.

 **(They look back up, and the guy is hit with two palms, and is flying backwards onto the crowd, but they stop him from hitting the ground.)**

 **(The tally shows 13-0)**

Girl: Come on. Is that the best you guys got? **Wo** {I} haven't even warmed up yet.

 **(The men and the women look at each other, and start to discuss about who should go next.)**

Master Jin: Master Xing, **wo xiang** {I think} you should go.

Master Xing: I've just come to enjoy the festivities. Why don't **ni** {you} go.

Master Jin: **Wo** {I} want to give someone else a chance first. How about you, Master Mesheroo?

Master Mesheroo: **Oo-i** {I'm} not going for the same reason **toot** {you're} not. I know, I'm not **si** {her} match.

Master Jin: **Ni** {You}-

Master Mesheroo: **(folds his arms)** Hmmp.

 **(Feng-lei front flips onto the stage.)**

Feng-lei: I'll take you on, since these other guys seem to be lacking both the balls, and skill.

 **(Vortex looks at him and smiles.)**

Jade: Feng-er, I told you no.

Feng-lei: Relax, I'll still let her win. I just wanna show her, her place first.

 **(The crowd cheers.)**

Vortex: **(laughs)** **Wo** {My} place huh? **Ni** {You} certainly do talk big. Perhaps, you'll be shown **ni-de** {yours}.

Feng-lei: **(smug look)** I'll end this in 10 strokes.

 **(Vortex runs at him, and spins right before she gets to him, hiding her attack. She extends her fist out, right before she gets to him. However, he sees it coming and effortlessly dodges it, then grabs her, and pushes her back a bit, like she is a nobody, making the crowd cheer. Then the girl, comes at him again with a flurry of jabs and crosses, to his head and mid-section, he keeps dodging her, by moving his head to the side, or swaying his hips, and looks as though, he is moving like a phantom. She sweeps him, but he flips back and lands in a flash. He puts his hand up to his face, and yawns, and the audience laughs.)**

 **(Jade becomes angry and starts to walk away, and after walking for a few minutes, she feels a kick in her belly, and her head starts to hurt. So she sits down on a barrel next to a tent.)**

Voice: Luu-bao.

 **(Jades eyes buck.)**

Voice: Luu-bao.

 **(She turns on her translucent vision, and looks around frantically side to side, up, and behind her, however, she doesn't see anyone. Then a misty wind surrounds her, like a tornado, or hurricane around her. The tents start to move, and the barrels fly into the air, spinning around. Then a woman appears behind her and puts her hands around Jade's shoulder. Jade's eyes buck, and she begins to sweat, and breath heavily. The woman then starts to massage her shoulders.)**

Girl: **Hao-jiu bu-jian** {It's been a long time hasn't it/Long time no see}?

Jade: Bao-feng?

 **(Bao-feng is storms elvish name.)**

Storm: Good, **ni** {you} still remember me.

Jade: I thought you were dead.

Storm: You're not the only one. Apparently Di-di {Little brother} did too.

Jade: He'll be so glad you're alive.

Storm: **(raises her eyebrows)** Will he?

Jade: ...

Storm: **(shakes head)** Of that I'm not too sure of.

Jade: What do you mean? Of course **ta** {he} will. **Women** {We} all thought you were killed by Huang.

Storm: So that justifies him taking two wives as soon as I did.

Jade: **Wo zhe-me dui-bu-qi ya** {I'm so sorry}.

Storm: No you're not. But relax, I haven't come here to kill **ni** {you}, or Yin-hu. For I've had many chances to do that already, if I wanted to.

Jade: How long have you known, where we were?

Storm: Hmm, Let's just say it didn't take me long to find you after I was set free.

Jade: Set free?

Storm: **Dui ya** {That's right}. About 15 years ago actually, but I won't get into the details too much.

Jade: ...

Storm: **Ni zhi-dao** {You know}. Every day I was gone, **wo** {I} thought of nothing, but Feng-lei. I couldn't wait to come back to him. To love him, and be next to him.

 **(flashback)**

 **(Storm is in Huang's palace, and she is covered in bruises, and cuts. Huang walks through the force field door, and looks at the table, and a pocket dimension opens up, and she sets food on the table. Storm is looking at the ground, with blood and sweat dripping from her. Huang looks at her and shakes her head.)**

 **(end of flashback)**

Storm: When I finally caught up to him, I found that he had already, taken two women. Could you imagine the feeling of betrayal that **wo** {I} felt.

 **(Another flashback.)**

 **(Her wounds are all healed, and she is dressed up beautifully. She is asking different people, and heroes if they have seen Feng-lei. She sees him in the distance in his garden, at his home on peacock island, and the biggest smile lights her face. She is about to run up to them, but when she gets closer. She sees him embrace Silver fox, and kiss her on the lips. Storms heart is pained, and she drops to her knees, while grabbing her chest, and tears flow from her eyes.)**

Jade: **(slightly fearful voice)** Ni xiang-yao shen-me {What is it that you want}?

Storm: **Wo** {I} trained **ni** {you} and Yin-hu. I had known long ago, that you liked Feng-lei, however, I never thought, he would cheat on me. When I found you two were with him. I spent all night deciding what I would do. Finally, I decided I would let you two bare his children so you have something to remember him by.

Jade: **(teary eyes)** So you want him back?

Storm: **(laughs)** Come girl. **Wo zhi-dao** {I know} you're smarter than that, or is it **ni** {you} just don't want to believe it. Think about it, think about what **wo** {I} want.

Jade: ...

 **(Jade starts to shudder.)**

Storm: **Shi** {Yes}, that's right. I'm going to get revenge. I'm going to kill him.

 **(Tears flow down from Jades eyes).**

Jade: **Qing** {Please}.

Storm: Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him today. I'll wait until your children are adults, and they find someone who is able to protect and look after them.

Jade: I'm begging you, take my life instead.

 **(She puts her head next to Jades.)**

Storm: That's so nice of you, **ke-shi** {but} **ni** {you} haven't done anything to me, **shi ta** {it was him}. **Ta** {He} was the one who did it, you could say or try do anything you want, but he only had to refuse you, like he did while **wo** {I} was there, **ke-shi** {but} he didn't. So what would taking your life do? Hmm?

 **(Jade's water breaks.)**

Jade: Oh god!

 **(Storm's eyes buck and she grabs Jade, and teleports her to the nearest hospital.)**

Storm: You're having a baby. Tell me, where is **ni** {your} precious Feng-er.

Jade: ...

Storm: I'll tell you where, over on that stage, satisfying his precious ego, and gazing at that young **mei-nuu** {beauty}. **Ta** {He} doesn't care about **ni** {you}, Yin-hu, or **wo** {me}, **ta** {he} never has, just himself. If only I'd had known all along, **ke-shi** {but} don't worry, when **wo** {I} kill him, you will be set free, of his hold on you. Then you can find another man and be happy.

 **(A doctor walks up to them.)**

Guy Doctor: How can I help you?

Storm: Can't you see she's about to have a baby! Do **ni-de** {your} job!

 **(One more doctor next to him, assist her in putting her on a cart, and takes her to a room. Then, a beautiful female doctor waves him off, and takes his place, and the male doctor trips over himself as he goes away. Storm is in there standing in the room, next to the bed. While the doctor is setting up some tools, and washing her hands. The doctor looks at Storm, and seems to be watching her movements, without making it obvious. Storm walks closer to Jade, who is on the bed, and leans next to her ear to whisper in it.)**

Storm: I'm gonna tell **ni** {you} a secret about the girl he's fighting now.

 **(Jade's eyes grow wide.)**

Storm: That girl is no ordinary hero, you see that night I came back, **wo** {I} made Feng-lei think he was dreaming. **Wo** {I} increased both of our fertility, and **wo** {I] made love to **ta** {him} one final time. **Wo** {I} became pregnant with **ta** {her}. You see, **ta** {she} is me and his child, and **ta** {she} will be more powerful than any of us, as **ta** {she} is a completely different being. then **wo-men** {we} are. Neither a  hero or an immortal, **ke-shi** {but} something much more, that wasn't around at the time of the war. Her kind is new, and there are very few of them. When you left, you saw Feng-lei toying with her, but in reality, she's just playing along.

 **(Jade gasps.)**

Storm: 14 years from this day, I'll come back. and when I do Feng-lei will die. **Yao-shi ni** {If you} have any sense, you will stay out of it. There is no need for **ni** {you} to die. **Ke-shi** {However}, if **ni** {you} do interfere you'll have to fight with **ta** {her}. I will tell you right now, whatever her species is, a mere hero or immortal like us, are absolutely no match for it. And if you value your children lives, you won't tell Feng-lei, or anyone else her identity. Neither, will you tell anyone the day, I'm going to take my revenge on him.

 **(Jade shakes her head.)**

Storm: **Zai-jian** {Bye now}.

 **(She attempts to teleport, and realizes she can't.)**

Storm: What the-

 **(Then she tries again and teleports. The doctor looks back at Jade and walks towards her.)**

 **(Feng-lei is laughing, with his hands behind his back, avoiding the girl's hits. Then he looks around, and doesn't see Jade anymore.)**

Feng-lei: **(thinking)** _D#mn,_ _ **ta**_ _{she} must be pissed off at me._ _ **Na**_ _{Well}, I better finish this up quick._

 **(He punches at her with a snake fist directed at the solar plexus, but to his surprise the girl changes her speed, and blocks his punch. She then palm strikes his ribs, making his eyes buck, but he blocks just in time. The force from the attack, causes his own hands to hit his ribs, and make him slide back.)**

Audience: Oooooo!

Feng-lei: **(thinking)** _This girl has been hiding her skill the whole time._

 **(The girl runs at him, but instead of doing punches with her fist, as she was doing before, she is now using palm strikes, and chops. Feng-lei is blocking with both hands, and being pushed back. Dark energy shrouds her hands, and she then does a double palm strike, aiming right for his solar plexus. He blocks with both forearms, however, the attack warped space a bit, and causes his bones in his forearms to twist, and break. He slides back from the force. While he slides back, she runs at him, and steps up on his forearm, and kicks his face with a side kick, aimed downwards. Then, she cartwheels off of him, causing him to step back a bit.)**

Vortex: **(laughs)** I'm sorry **shei** {who}, was going to show, **shei** {who} their place.

Feng-lei: **Hao** {Fine}, you asked for it, b#tch!

 **(He heals his arms, and runs at her, while charging up wind energy around his fist, turning it into the technique, Hurricanes fist. She stops and stands completely still, while he approaches her.)**

Feng-lei: **(thinking)** _What is she that cocky! This attack will kill her, if it hits directly._

 **(He does several snake fist punches, at her mid-section and head, However, she doesn't move at all. Instead the spacial field around her is warped, and all of his punches miss her.)**

Vortex: 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17.

 **(She yawns, and puts her hand to her mouth. Then he then flips back.)**

Vortex: That was way more than 10 strokes, and how come **wo** {I'm} still standing?

 **(He begins charging a violent wind ball in his hands., it's ripping up the stage as its building up in power. The force of the wind sphere even starts to slowly rip his own clothes, and push him back.)**

guy in the crowd: It's supposed to be friendly.

Girl in the crowd: What are you trying to do kill her!

Guy: don't kill my future **tai-tai** {wife}.

Other guy: **Xiao-jie** {Missy} you gotta dodge it.

Other girl: Don't shoot, Don't shoot.

Feng-lei: Take this!

 **(He shoots the wind sphere, it comes directly at her, and it tears through the stage, even though it's not touching it.)**

Vortex: **Hao** {Ok}.

 **(She holds out her hand right before it comes to her, and black energy surrounds her hand, and the wind sphere gets sucked into her palm, as if it were a black hole. The whole crowd's jaws drop, as they are flabbergasted.)**

 **(Feng-lei falls to his knees.)**

Feng-lei: **Bu-ke-neng** {Impossible}.

Vortex: Is that really all you've got, Feng-lei.

Feng-lei: **(eyes buck) (thinking) Ta ren-shi wo {** She knows who I am}.

Crowd: **(over and over again in surprise)** Feng-lei, Feng-lei

other guy: **Wo xiang** {I thought} he was some great hero. What a shame, losing so easy like this.

Girl: **Zhi-dao** {Yeah} I heard he was a top **si-fu** {teacher} at the Elements. I guess they're not as good, as I thought they were. I won't be sending my daughter there.

Vortex: **(laughs)** do you hear them?

 **(Feng-lei stands up, and a big wind aura surrounds him, light emits from him, and wind markings appear on his skin, and his eyes and hair turn white, along with his hair becoming spikier/jagged. Feng-lei runs at her, and she points at him and warps areas around him. He side steps, and cartwheels out of the way, and she continues doing that. He continues to dodge them, while charging two large wind spheres in his hands. Once he is close to her, he points his palms towards her, and Vortex is breathing harder from the strain on her stamina.)**

Feng-lei: **Ni** {You} made **wo** {me} loose face! Haaaah.

 **(When he is close to her, he shoots the spheres at her, causing her eyes to grow wide. However, a mist surrounds her, and she teleports. The two wind spheres completely destroy the stage after it was released, and it keeps going, past the area of the festival. People are running from it, and trying their best to dodge it, whoever is near it becomes severely cut up, and anything it touches, is obliterated almost instantly. It continues into a forest, and clears a path in it, until it hits the mountain, and carves a hole half way through it. Feng-lei and the other people look at the damage in shock.)**

Feng-lei: **(thinking)** _D#mn! What have_ _ **wo**_ _{I] done? Who was that girl?_ _ **Wo**_ _{I} let her make a total fool out of_ _ **wo**_ _{me}._

 **(He just stands there for a while, staying in his ascended wind form, and breathing heavily.)**

Woman in crowd: Oh my God, look at what **ta** {he's} done!

Guy: **Ta** {He} not only destroyed the stage, and supplies, but **ta** {he} cleared a path in the forest as well. What a hot headed idiot.

 **(Feng-lei grabs him up, and slams him on the ground, causing the guy to cough up blood.)**

Feng-lei: **Ni shuo shen-me** {What did you say}!

Guy: Go ahead hit me. **Sha wo** {Kill me} like you did all those creatures in the forest and mountain.

Feng-lei: D#mmit!

 **(He punches the ground, on the side of the guy's face, and it forms a crater in the ground, causing them both to sink down into it. He lets go of the guy, and the guys begins to crawl up the crater, and then Feng-lei's transformation goes away. Then, the sky starts to brighten, and the stars and the moon appear. Then they appear to fade, as the sky continues to brighten. Feng-lei looks up.)**

People: **(in amazement)** Waah.

Some guy: Am I going crazy. There's no sun yet the sky is like its day. **Qi-shi** {Actually} it's even brighter than the day.

Other guy: If you're crazy then so am **wo** {I}. Cause I see the same thing.

Woman: **Wo ye** {Me too}. What does it mean?

 **(A very bright light covers the world. The** **midnight sky** **and sea clears, and the islands float back up to the top, and rise above the waters. To the state it was before the curse. There are fishermen in the ocean, that are yelling as their boat, is being sucked in by a large whirlpool. It's also tearing apart their ship, pulling at the boards and seals. One piece that two sailors are hanging onto, break off and they fall into the water, and a large shark fin, slowly emerges from the water, heading in their direction.)**

 **(A tornado is raging through a town, and tearing the houses, and the other buildings to shreds, and people are screaming, and running for shelter. A mother is running with her two children, a teen boy, and a kid girl, which she is holding in her arms as they run. The teen is right behind her, when a large rock flings by and snatches the boy up.)**

 **(A volcano is erupting, and spewing fireballs out of its mouth, and the villagers are running in fear. Three large flaming fire balls, the size of semi-trucks fall next to them. The first one misses everyone, however, the next one hits 3 people, and the last one hits the ground hitting no one initially. However, it keeps rolling, and rolls on top of several people in its descent. The jungle fire is raging, and spreading rapidly, both from the fireballs, and the molten lava drizzling down the mountain. A couple is running from the lava and holding hands, but it's gaining on them. As they feel an increase in heat, they both look back and scream, as its nearly to them. They keep running through the jungle, dodging the blazing trees, and falling branches. They feel the intense heat from the lava, behind them, as their clothes start to catch fire. The man takes his other hand, and holds his loves arm with it, and swings her far into the distance. The girl looks back while flying in the air, and as he mouths the words "I love you", the lava spills over him. She screams.)**

(A guy is running away from some gangsters, holding his girlfriend's hand. They are vaulting over obstacles, in a construction like district in the city. They turn down an alley, and they see a dead end. The guy transforms, and picks his girl up, and he starts flying up, machine bullets are shot, and it hits the guy's wings.)

Guy: D#mmit!

Girl: Oh no!

 **(They start to fall down, and he turns over so he lands on his back, to save his girlfriend, as he hits the ground of the alley. The gangsters run up to him.)**

Gangster leader: Thought ya were pretty smart, huh?

 **(The guy stands up and motions to his girlfriend.)**

Guy: Get behind me.

 **(She gets behind him.)**

Gangster leader: Too bad you just couldn't understand, that if the boss wants something, the boss gets it. I know you two grew up together and made a promise when you were young, that you'd always be together. But that sh#t doesn't matter once, the boss takes a liking to something. Cause no matter, if it's your sister, mother, daughter, girlfriend, wife, or even your house, if he wants it, he gets it.

Gangster leader: So how about you just hand over the dame, and I'll talk to the boss, and we can forget what happened here.

Guy: You can have her.

Gangster leader: That's more like it boy, you finally got some sense.

Guy: Over my dead body.

Gangster leader: Well, if that's how you want it.

 **(They all take out their machine guns, and the guy clenches his teeth. Machine gun shots are heard.)**

 **(3 guys and one girl are holding their arms, ribs, or different body parts struggling to stand. Their clothes are ripped up, and they are bleeding. There are a bunch of people, laid out on the floor. Houses are destroyed, and the town looks as though, some bombs went off, and the environment is dilapidated. The leader guy looks up in the air, at a floating** **Fallen** **in the air.)**

Souzen: **(laughing)** Is that all you've got for me? Oh well I mine as well end your pathetic lives then.

 **(He charges an energy beam in one of his palms, and shoots it down at them. The people that are still standing on the ground, look up and they start charging an energy attack, and when Souzen's beam is half way to them.)**

Leader:1,2,3, Now!

 **(They all shoot their energy beam at Souzen's beam, and it combines and clashes with his, however, his beam is pushing theirs back swiftly.)**

Souzen: Weakness.

Leader: No!

 **(The leader transforms and their beam becomes much stronger.)**

Souzen: Oh it's been that long already? Oh well. The end result will be the same.

 **(Souzen concentrates his beam more, however still uses one hand. Their beams are clashing, however, Souzen's beam is very slowly over taking their beams.)**

Souzen: It's only a matter of time, before you guys give out, or my beam reaches you.

 **(People are at the hospital, and many are about to die. A guy's wife is crying on the bed of her husband.)**

Wife: Please don't die. Don't leave me all alone, I can't bear it without you.

 **(Two nurses are on the floor crying, out in the hall, sitting down with their head on their knees.)**

Nurse: I just don't know what to do. So many were attacked by dark souls, and I can't save them all. If I save one, that means I won't have time to save another, I can't deal with it.

Other nurse: I know, but we have to try.

Nurse: I'm sorry, I can't. ( **tears fall down to the ground)** I just can't bear to look at the family's face, of the ones, who I couldn't save, because I saved someone else.

 **(She rips her apron and gloves off of her, and throws them down, gets up, and runs away through the hall.)**

Other nurse: Don't go, we need you!

Nurse: I'm so sorry! I can't do this anymore! **(she is sobbing)** This wasn't supposed to be like this.

 **(Jade is laying down in the bed, with her legs spread. The woman next to her is grunting, and she finally pushes out her baby. The doctor bucks her eyes, then is quiet. The father sees the doctor's expression, and he hurriedly looks at his child. As he does his eyes become lifeless, and he falls to his knees.)**

Mother: What's wrong? Why are you looking like that? Let me see them.

(The doctor trembles as she walks over to the mother, and shakes as she gives the woman her child. The woman holds her baby, and turns her around to see her. Her eyes widen, and her pupils become small, as if she went into shock. She holds the baby up to her face, and shivers as she rocks it back and forth.)

Mother: Wo de nuu-er {My child}, Wo de nuu-er {my child}.

(Jade uses her vision to look at the babies skeletal, and muscular structure, then she notices the babies heart, is not beating, as it's a still born. Tears come down from Jade's eyes, and then she feels two kicks. The other doctor, that sat Jade down looks, at her.)

Doctor: They're ready.

Jade: Oh,

 **(They kick again.)**

Jade: oh, **shi-de** {yes} they're coming now.

Doctor: Push.

 **(Jade starts to push.)**

 **(The sailors are being pulled towards the whirlpool, as the ship continues to be torn apart. Soon the ship rips in half, and the fin surfaces more, and more. The sailors try to hold onto the boat as it sinks, and then the whirlpool suddenly stops. A megaladon surfaces out of the water, and picks up all the sailors on its back. A few of the sailors are really freaked out, and a few of them, are laughing as if they had lost it, and the other ones are cheering, as they are happy to be alive, no matter the means.)**

Captain: It's a miracle.

 **(The tornado ceases, and all the things in the air start to fall down, including the giant boulder, that snatched up the woman's son. The woman stops running with her child in her arms, and as she looks back, not seeing her son, she falls to her knees.)**

Woman: My son, my son. Why did they have to take you away from me? Why!

 **(She sobs for a while.)**

 **(Then a hand goes over her shoulder.)**

Boy: Don't cry ma. I'm alright. See.

 **(He raises his arms up, and he twirls around. The woman looks up in disbelief, she hugs her son closely, giving him kisses on the cheek and forehead.)**

 **(The woman falls down onto the floor in the jungle and rolls, she gets up with dirt all over her. The lava solidifies, and the fire balls disintegrates, and all of the other fire dissipates.)**

Woman: Saya-kun!

 **(A hand comes out of the solid lava, engulfed in an aura of light. The woman looks up, and runs over to the hand. She breaks up the solid lava, and pulls on his hand, and finally gets him out. She starts to hug, and kiss him all over the lips passionately, and then, starts to take off his clothes. The people that were hit by the fireballs, get up from where they were, unscathed. Which causes everyone to cheer.)**

 **(The bullets are flying at the guy, however, just before the first one hits, he is engulfed in a light aura, and they are just disintegrating, before they even get to him. The gangsters are shocked, and then they stare at their guns, and put them down, and start to walk away.)**

Woman: Oh my god! I thought you were dead. I didn't know you could do that. You're so awesome!

 **(She hugs him from behind.)**

Guy: I can't. Someone else did.

 **(The girl is looking confused.)**

 **(Souzen and the group are still clashing beams, and the beam is slowly approaching them.)**

Girl: Give it all you've got.

 **(They continue clashing their beam, and a few seconds later the leader, is about to lose his super, so he activates his burst attack and the beam starts rapidly overtaking Souzen's, but just before it reaches him it expires, and his contribution to the beam stops momentarily. Which cause Souzen's beam to speed towards them like a comet, however, right before it hits them, a force field stops the blast. Souzen stops his beam, and looks at his palm clenching it.)**

Souzen: What am I doing here?

 **(Souzen flies away into the distance.)**

 **(The people at the hospital, are screaming in pain, or crying over the deaths of their loved ones. The wife that was sobbing, looks up at her husband as he moves a bit, then he leans up and hugs her.)**

Wife: Honey, don't save your strength.

Husband: If I could choose to live another hour, or give you another hug. I would choose one last hug, however, I don't know why, but I feel fine now. Before I couldn't hug you, no matter how hard I tried. But now, I think I feel good enough, to go back home.

Wife: **(tears of joy)** Are you sure?

Husband: In fact, why don't you close the door. There's something I wanna do now, just in case I'm unable to do it again.

 **(She gets up from her chair, and walks over to close the door.)**

Wife: What's that?

 **(She turns around and looks at her husband, and there is a tent in his pants. The wife smiles at him.)**

 **(The nurse that was running stops, as she doesn't hear the screams anymore. Soon the cries and screaming are replaced, by a more sensual sound, one of passion. She hears a few doors lock, and some kids walk out the doors of the patient rooms. She starts to walk through the halls, back to where she ran from. The nurse goes to a kid, and touches him on the shoulder.)**

Nurse: What happened, are they ok?

Kid: Yes, their fine but...

 **(The nurse starts to go in there.)**

Kid: No don't! They told me they didn't want to be disturbed?

Nurse: Why?

Kid: They're are being adults.

Nurse: **(eyes buck)** I see. **(thinking)** _I guess I would want to do that if I were in their situation._

 **(She continues running to where she last left, and she sees the other nurse, running in her direction.)**

Other nurse: It's amazing, their all up walking around now. Not only the people attacked by the dark souls, but even the people with other sicknesses, and those that were dismembered, are all fully restored. It's amazing.

Nurse: **(tearing a bit)** but I ran away from it all, I'm not fit to be a nurse.

Other nurse: Don't be too hard on yourself, we all get overwhelmed sometimes. We just have to keep pushing forward, no matter the circumstances. You can't save everyone that needs to be saved, but you surely can't save anyone, by not trying at all.

 **(The woman that has the still born in her arms, is muttering something and shaking. Jade is still pushing her children out, and grunting. The woman looks at the dead child, and tears are in her eyes, then baby's eyes open, and their flesh becomes warm. It looks at her, and starts to cry. The father looks up at the sound of crying, and runs over to the baby. He looks at the baby, and it smiles at him. He is without words, and greatly astonished and amazed.)**

The mother: This is your father.

 **(Jade smiles, then she pushes again, and Emerald emerges from her.)**

 **(A pack of wolves are chasing a great elk. The great elk becomes surrounded, by the wolves at a dead end. One wolf jumps at the elk, and the elk springs out the way, but as it does, another one comes right at it with its mouth already open, preparing for the bite. However, a force field stops the wolves pounce. After it crashes into the nearly invisible wall, the wolfs starts get up. Then, the wolf, and the rest of the pack, slowly walk away. Mana like food starts falling out of the sky, as if it were raining. The great elk sniffs it, and sticks it tongue out, then starts to eat it. The wolves also stop, and look down at the ground, and begin to lap up the miracle food, from the ground.)**

 **(People in several towns all across Genesis, start to grab it out of the sky, and eat it. In a town where it's very cold the snow changes to mana before their eyes)**

2 kids with gloves and coats on: yummy!

(Then Sapphire is pushed out of Jade. The nurse picks her up along with Emerald who is already in her arms. The doctor is holding both Emerald and Sapphire in her arms.)

Nurse: Ah, you have such **ahn** {beautiful} children.

Jade: **Xie-xie** {Thank you}.

Nurse: Where is Feng-lei?

Jade: **(slightly startled)** You recognize me!?

Doctor: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, and I believe I should introduce myself.

 **(A mystic aura goes over the woman, and everybody else passes out besides Jade, Emerald, and Sapphire. Then, her clothes magically change, the woman is of a caramel complexion, dressed in an elegant white bandage like outfit.)**

 **(Jade's is astonished and speechless.)**

Doctor: I am Nit, the galactic goddess, who watches over the western half of Earthrealm.

Jade: I-I've heard rumors. **Ke-shi** {But} I didn't know you were real.

Nit: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, I am very real. You should have asked your mother about me, as she picked a fight with me before. Though it didn't go in her favor.

Jade: I was raised by my two eldest sisters. My mother was killed, not long after I was born, and afterwards she was resurrected by Pandora.

Nit: I see. Pandora must have grown a lot stronger since the tournament. **(Heroes vs gods)**

 **(she goes into thought a bit.)**

Nit: Well anyway. I've come to make sure these children were delivered properly, and to act as their godmother until they become adults. You won't always see me, but my eye will always be watching them. If you haven't already figured it out, the sign was brought about to signal the birth of your two children. These are not ordinary children at all, neither are they heroes, but legends. Which is a much stronger species than either of us. More specifically, both of these children are the children of light. Which makes them, two of the six most powerful legends in all of creation. It's been 3 days since their opposites Titan and Nina were born. So these two are going to have to play catch up. The other two will be born a few days from now. They'll have an even bigger disadvantage then your children. However, to make it more fair. Benevolence has ensured, that all of will be receiving training from their masters, on the same day.

Jade: Who will be teaching them?

Nit: The realm gods.

 **(Jade eyes buck.)**

Jade: Holy S $! Their all alive, and my girl is being trained by one of them!? Can I meet Gai!?

Nit: Well, that depends on, whether she wants to meet you, or not? I should tell

you though, Toki and Gai, can see and hear you right now.

 **(Jade faints and starts to fall, however, Nit grabs her with telekinesis, and they teleport. They arrive inside of the elven sister's residence, right in the main hallway. Onyx and Amber are playing a board game, with their children in the living room. They sense the presence of Nit appear there, and they all freeze in fear. They put an invisibility cloak on them, and their children. Then slowly walk over to get their children, and start to hide them behind the door, when they see Jade unconscious. Nit walks into the living room, and puts Jade on the couch, while holding Emerald and Sapphire, with her telekinesis.)**

Amber: **(telepathic link to Onyx)** D#mn! She got Luu-mei and some kids with her. How are we going to save them without endangering them?

 **(Mei means little sister.)**

Onyx: **(telepathically to Amber)** **Zhen-de bu-zhi-dao** {I don't know}. She must be powerful too. **Wo** {I} didn't even notice her until she appeared, and went right through our gamma zones. We'll have to study her for a while, to see an opening.

Amber: **(telepathically)** Yeah, she must be tough for her to take out Jade.

Onyx: **(telepathically)** Her pregnancy weakened her though... **(buck's eyes)** Those are our nieces in her hold. One wrong move, and she could crush them, if she wanted too.

Nit: Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt them.

 **(They both are shocked.)**

Amber: **(telepathically)** We've been detected. What do we do sis?

Onyx: **(telepathically)** She could be bluffing, **Bie** {Don't} fall for it.

Nit: I'm not bluffing, if I wanted to kill you, I could have.

 **(Nit reverses their cloak and they appear visible.)**

Amber: Sh#t! What do we do?

Nit: Please, there's no need to worry, I was escorting Jade home, as she passed out. Benevolence has instructed me personally, to watch over these two children.

Amber: **Ni shi shei ya** {Who are you}? And why did the Supreme God send you.

Nit: **Oo-i** {I} am the resolver of disputes, the huntress, the warrior, the weaver, and most importantly not to be f#cked with.

 **(Nit laughs.)**

Onyx: **(thinking)** ...My **Nit-zhu** {Lord Nit}.

 **(She kowtows.)**

Onyx: Please accept my deepest apologies.

 **(She motions to her sister and kids, to follow her in paying respects, to the high class immortal.)**

Onyx: **Yao-shi wo zhi-dao** {If I knew} it was **ni** {you}, I would not have insulted you, rather would have greeted you properly, and be preparing a feast for you now.

Nit: It's quite fine really, I just thought, that the last part would be funny if I added it. I don't bite, ... unless provoked anyway. As I am the mother of a crocodile.

Amber: **(telepathically)** **Shei** {Who} is that?

Onyx: **(telepathically)** **Ben-dan** {Fool}, **ta** {she} is the watcher, of the western half of our  realm.

Nit: It's quite alright. I can't expect anyone to recognize me, when I pay visits to these parts so infrequently. Do you guys mind if I stay here?

Onyx: N-Not at all, we have a guest room available for you. **Wo kong-pa** {I only fear} it is not up to your standards.

Nit: (laughs) **Toot ahn** {You're cute}.

( **She appears before Onyx, and pinches her cheeks.)**

Nit: I'm sure it will do just fine, as I usually sleep in the celestial waters, mind you.

 **(Nit looks down at Xian-li.)**

Nit: Aww, you're adorable. **(she rubs her head messing up her hair)** I'll make sure to keep an eye on you too. **(she winks.)**

Onyx: I'll lead you to your room, then bring dinner to you.

Nit: It's been a long time, since I got a warm welcome like this from anyone. Usually only Gai treats us this well. It's okay dear, you know I won't hurt you. Why are you so polite?

Onyx: **Yin-wei** {It's just}, My mom spoke very highly of you, before she was killed. She told me to always treat high class immortals with respect. Especially you.

Nit: **Se-dem** {I see}. I must have made a lasting impression on her.

 **(Onyx looks the other way, and rubs her feet on the ground, as if hoping.)**

Onyx: I was hoping while you were here, you could offer me some pointers. If not me, at least my daughter, if you don't mind.

 **(She kowtows to her again.)**

Nit: Since you are so polite to me, I guess I can. However, it will only be until, Emerald and Sapphire are grown.

Onyx: **Duo-xie wo-de zhu** {Thank you my lord}.

Nit: Ah-Ah-Ah

Onyx: **Si-fu** {Master}.

 **(Nit smiles, then teleports to the guest room, that Onyx was going to take her to, by reading through her mind.)**

 **(2 years later)**

 **(Emerald is high up in the air, doing the straddle splits, upon two poles sticking straight up. However, her angel is much more than 180 degrees, as she has already surpassed that level of flexibility. However, the poles are bending under her weight, and tension. As she shakes/spasms, while holding the position, sweat drips from her chin and nose. Her chenshan {elven shirt} has dark spots at the underarms, chest, and back as the sweat has dampened them. Her arms are extended in front of her, holding a rod in both hands, with a rope tied in the middle of it. On the rope, is a medium sized rock, in which she is moving up and down, by twisting her wrist to ravel the rope. There is also a rope tied to her waist, which suspends a rock that is noticeably larger, than the other one. About 20 feet away, two more rods tower above the ground, and upon it is Sapphire, doing the front splits. She also has a rock tied to her waist, however, she is holding her hands out to the sides. Each of her fingers has a rope attached to it, that suspends a small rock on it.)**

 **(Emerald is at the river, with her face nearly touching it, in in a backbend position. She comes up, and there are two buckets attached to her arms, and they are filled with water. She continues out of the backbend, until she is upright. However, her arms remain to the side, and she carries the buckets like this, as there are knives near her elbows, preventing her from resting her arms. She walks to until she sees a tight rope attached to a post. She steps up on the tightrope, and walks across it, leading her across the river. Sapphire is walking on the rope, and reaches the end of it. She hops off the rope, and onto the ground on the other side. She flips the buckets over just using her wrist, to dump the water back into the water. She then runs with the empty buckets, to another rope about 50 feet, from the one she has just gotten off of. She runs on that one back across the water, and she sees Emerald walking, with the two buckets in her hands. She continues to run pass her, until she is back on the side, Emerald just came from. She goes to the middle distance between the two ropes, has her back against the water, and backbends to fill them again.)**

 **(Sapphire and Emerald are running on a steep wooden treadmill. There are different levels of incline, however the surface is as smooth logs, so that if they do not keep running, they will fall, as they are continuously slipping. Therefore, it forces their feet to move quickly, lightly, and well-coordinated. They are running on the 35-degree level of the treadmill. After a few minutes Emerald starts to slow down, and slowly starts to descend, until her butt touches a wall of spikes. She clenches her teeth and hurries up, increasing her speed again, until she is running on Sapphire's side again.)**

 **(Emerald is ascending a rope, with her legs straight out and bound(pike). At the end of her shoes, a big stone is attached. She continues to climb, and climb, hundreds of feet into the air. Sapphire passes her, going down on a rope not far from her. Emerald keeps going up, until she reaches the branch, where the rope is tied. There are several smaller branches to the side of it. She goes across each one, like one would monkey bars, until she reaches the other rope, and starts to descend it.)**

 **(Sapphire is doing pushups on two rods, about shoulder length apart from her. Her hands are on the rod, and her feet are suspended and bound, in a pike form, and a large rock is bound do her feet.)**

 **(There are logs bound by rope, floating in a large pond. There are several bundles scattered across the pond, floating in the water. Emerald and Sapphire are running across the logs, as they run on them, they start to sink. When they come to the end of the log, they jump unto the next one, and keep running trying not to sink completely, into the water, as the logs cannot hold their weight.)**

 **(Emerald is surrounded by four poles, all somewhat flexible. Each pole has 14 different colors on it, 7 for the right side, and 7 for the left side. Each symbolizing different heights, the height of Shin, knee, waist, ribs/abs, chest, neck, head.)**

 **(Feng-lei holds several cards behind his back, they're 14 colors, and they have the numbers 1-4 on them (1 front, 2 right, 3 back, 4 left). Then, he quickly flashes**

 **them, first a red, then a blue, and finally a green one. Emerald kicks the number 1 pole, twice with her right leg, delivering kicks to the knee, and neck. Then, delivers a waist level back kick, to the number 3 pole. Then he shows her, 3 more colors. She round houses the #1 pole rib level, side kicks the #2 pole in the abs, then back raise kicks the number #1 pole in the head.)**

 **(Then he shows Sapphire 3 colors. Sapphire stamp kicks the number 1 pole, in the chest, then split kicks (type 2), the number 2 and 4 poles in the neck.)**

 **(Feng-lei has a rod, twirling it around in big circles, forcing Emerald to cartwheel/flip in place, to avoid it.)**

 **(He is swinging his rod at Sapphire, using a basic straightforward style. Right vertical, left vertical, top horizontal, bottom horizontal. He continues repeating this order, and Sapphire is moving her waist back, to avoid the vertical slashes. She is backbending to avoid the top horizontal one, and she is jumping to avoid the bottom (jumping where she just moves her feet.) Then she repeats it again and again.)**

 **(Emerald and Sapphire are one plumb flower poles, practicing their form separately. Emerald's is a mixture of snake, phoenix, the fist of white lotus' woman style.) . Sapphire's is a mix of wingchun, flower fist, and leopard.)**

 **(They practice separately for hours, moving across the plum blossom poles. After a long time, Emerald and Sapphire start sparring with each other. Not doing partner drills, but actual real sparring. They are sparring as they transition from their baby forms, to their kid forms. They're on a much larger plum flower pole field now. The poles are smaller, and much higher in the air. Emerald flips back, and Sapphire runs at her, with a flurry of punches, but Emerald blocks them all, stepping back only a bit, to nearby poles. Then she redirects Sapphire's punch, which causes Sapphire, to become momentarily slightly off balance. Emerald ducks, and uses her phoenix fist to hit her solar plexus, however, Sapphire blocks in just in time, but the force lifts her off the poles, she is standing on. She flips backwards, and continues doing so by grabbing the poles with her hands, until she slows down. Sapphire reaches to her side, and brings out her two fans.)**

Emerald: **Hao** {Alright}

 **(Emerald reaches back behind her, and grabs her straight sword, while running at Sapphire. Emerald charges at Sapphire with a stab. When she gets close, Sapphire moves her waist, so she dodges in to the right., but then Emerald feathers her blade. Forcing Sapphire to use her right fan, to block the attack mid ways, and her left fan, to block it up high. Sapphire spins, and she swings her fan horizontally, to Emerald's side. However, Emerald blocks it by drawing the sword near her, vertically to her side. Sapphire keeps the spinning motion, continuously attacking Emerald, as she goes around her back. Emerald blocks it in the same fashion, all around her, until they reach their original position. Once Sapphire makes it all around her, she fakes the swing of her fan again, and does a sweep kick, Emerald flips back to avoid it. After she rises from her sweep, Sapphire jumps at her. As soon as Emeralds lands, Sapphire comes at her with a flurry of horizontal slashes, with her fan. Emerald blocks all her attacks with her sword, only stepping back a bit. Emerald does a reverse vertical spin with her sword, making a circular swipe at Sapphire. Sapphire eyes buck, as she backbends to escape it just in time, that only her shirt is cut. Emeralds continues the dance with her blade, keeping a circular dancing fashion with it. Sapphire is flipping back away from it, trying to dodge the attacks, while they are getting near the edge, of the plum blossom pole field. Sapphire swings her fan at Emeralds blade, repelling it, at the same time going for a sweep kick, led by her other fan. Emerald butterfly kicks out of the way, and Sapphire runs at her with her fans, and targets both sides of her ribs, as she is coming down. Emerald separates her swords, to block the attacks from both sides. Then she back kicks Sapphire, who barely evades to the side, by twisting her hips. As Sapphire goes to grab her leg, Emerald spins around with a tornado kick with the other leg, followed by her twin blades. She does that three times in a row, and then proceeds to doing diagonal spins towards Sapphire. Sapphire continuously flips out of the way, to avoid her attacks. Emerald then switches her approach, and uses two different stokes with her blades, making it much more unpredictable, and hard to counter. One of Sapphires fans is swatted away by Emerald sword.)**

Sapphire: Sh#t!

 **(Now Sapphire has to work much harder, to dodge and parry Emeralds attacks. So she changes styles, and goes for a more defensive approach. Sapphire keeps the fan even closer to her now, and keeps it open, as it is much broader, and more useful to block the attacks from both blades. Emerald sees an opening on Sapphire, and goes to stab her. Sapphire extends her fan out, and the sword pierces the fan. Then she spins the fan quickly, and sends the sword out of Emeralds hand into the distance. Now they are both fighting with one blade each, and the fight continues on and on, with them attacking each other.)**

Feng-lei: That's enough.

 **(Emerald and Sapphire look at him, then at the incense, and see it has finished burning. They both bow to each other with their fist against their palms.)**

 **(Emerald is stepping up post as you would stairs, supporting two very large rocks at her side. Her arms are straight out, with a short pole in each hand, that has ropes tied to it, to hold and support the rocks. She continues to ascend for several hundred feet, until there is a slight mist, and she is well above most of the forest. She gets to the top, and there is a strong tight rope, and she starts to run across it. After several minutes of running across the rope, she sees Sapphire in the distance, running back her way at full speed on the same rope as her. She is just holding the two short poles, and as they are about to run into each other, Sapphire jumps over Emerald, and lands back on the rope, continuing running the rest of the way. Several minutes later, Emerald reaches the end of the rope, and she descends the posts. She can see hundreds of rocks with ropes attached to them, like the ones she has with her now. She gets to the pile of rocks, and she presses a lever on the poles in her hand. It retracts, and the rocks fall on top of the others. She ascends the poles again, and runs back full speed. She sees Sapphire carrying rocks as she did, and Emerald jumps over her the same way, Sapphire previously did, and continues until she descends the poles at the beginning. She goes between two rocks, and extends her poles though the ropes. She picks the rocks up, and goes to the poles, and starts to ascend them again.)**

 **(Hours later after countless trips, Emerald is shaking and sweating. She is walking very slowly, and she has several cuts on her from the blades, that prevent her from letting her arms down. Every once in a while, she loses her balance and has to regain it. She reaches the poles, and starts going down them, one by one. She sees Sapphire on the floor, laid out sleeping with her arms spread out, with ointment and wet herbs covering her. Emerald goes to the rock pile, and drops off the last two rocks, and she falls down next to Sapphire.)**

 **(Sapphire is climbing up a rope next to a tree, with a boulder attached to her legs, via another rope. She gets to the top, and there are a few branches, that she must climb pass like monkey bars. Then there is another rope, and it goes back down, and she descends it for about 50 feet. Then there are some more branches, that she must go across for another 20 feet, the rope goes to the side, and Sapphire looks into the distance, and there are at least 50 different ropes, all making them go in different directions, some 25 feet long, and some even 500 feet long. The course then wraps around in a circle, forcing them to repeat it over, and over again. Emerald is far away in the distance.)**

 **(Emerald is doing pushups on a pole extended horizontally, making sure to bounce up, almost as if doing a panther hop, or plyometric pushups. Her feet are suspended, and a large boulder is attached to it. Each time she does a pushup, the rod retracts, and she must go to a higher one. The rods keep retracting, and extending forcing her, not only to be quick with her pushups, but also time them well. Emerald continues to ascend to higher levels of the rods. She looks up, and Sapphire is doing the same thing as her, except she is now coming down. They continue towards each other, and as they meet each other both, of them do the pushup at the same time, and Sapphire descends and Emerald ascends, as soon as the rod retracts.)**

 **(Emerald and Sapphire are running across the lake. Instead of the bundle of logs they used to run across, they are now single logs, and the diameter is not unlike a bo staffs. There are a few minutes of running to the other side, and once they reach it, they head back in the same fashion. However, as time goes on the rods disperse more, and it becomes harder to keep running, on top of them. So they have to strategically decide, where they will run going there, and which logs to use. For they have to eventually, put them back close to another again, or the route will become uncrossable.)**

 **(Sapphire is surrounded by 8 poles, each having 14 different colors on it. Feng-lei flashes her a series of colors, with numbers on it. Sapphire sidekicks pole number #3, then side kicks pole number #7, roundhouses #1, hooks #8, lotus kicks #5, and before landing side kicks #4.)**

 **(Then Emerald is shown some colors. She spin sweeps the left pole, then the back pole, and comes up and side kicks the right shin, hook kicks the right middle, stamp kicks the front in waist area, back raise kicks the front in head area, then jumps up, and side split kicks the right and left pole, in head area.)**

 **(Emerald is flipping through an obstacle course, with several rings high and low. The rings are moving up and down, and left to right, and are even changing the angle by 30 degrees. Outside of rings there are also hurdles, swinging bars, walls, and trenches, forcing her to flip at various heights and ways, as well as slide, and roll to pass the course. Like most of the other training courses, it loops around in a circle, making them repeat it over, and over again.)**

 **(Sapphire is in a cage sweating profusely, dried up blood on her mouth, along with bruises on her face and hands, her clothes are torn, and bloodstains are abundant. Four poles are sticking inside the cage, one from each direction, and moving as if a master spear user, was attacking her. Sapphire has to dodge the attacks, from all of the rods, simultaneously.)**

 **(Sapphire and Emerald are running on the treadmill, with sweat dripping from them. They are at the 60% incline, and the spikes are now at the 45% incline. Water periodically wets the logs, making it even more slippery. They are running for quite some time, until Feng-lei calls out to them.)**

Feng-lei: Alright, its dinner time.

 **(Sapphire and Emerald jump off the treadmill, onto the ground.)**

Sapphire: Oh thank god. I'm tired.

(Emerald shakes her head in agreement. Sweat starts to pour down from them a bit more, as their body is cooling itself. They walk through the forest, until they arrive at Jade's house.)

 **(They are at the dinner table, and its covered with several dishes. Rice, all kinds of meat and vegetables, covered in different sauces. Along with nice appetizers, like crab ragoon, steamed stuffed buns, dumplings, and egg rolls. Topped off with some soup, and tea. They eat their food using kuai-zi {chopsticks}. Emerald eats very lady like, and Sapphire eats somewhat quickly, halfway like a girl, and halfway like a boy.)**

 **(After dinner, Emerald is laying down in her bed, sleeping with a light cover over her. When Sapphire comes in the room, Emerald opens her eyes for a few seconds, then slowly starts to close them again. Although Sapphire has her own bed next to Emerald's, she goes over to Emeralds bed, and lifts up her cover, and lays down right beside Emerald, tucking herself under the cover as well.)**

 **(Sapphire wakes up, and its already well into the morning, and Emerald is no longer beside her.)**

Sapphire: **(yawns) (sleepily** ) Thank God its Saturday, and we don't have to train today. I get to sleep in, and walk around the village. Our days off are too few, take forever to come, but go away so quickly.

 **(sighs)**

 **(She rolls over and adjust her pillow, and stares into space. Emerald walks through the door, and Sapphire smiles and springs up, and Emerald smiles back at her.)**

Emerald: Breakfast is ready.

 **(They are in the dining room eating breakfast now. Jian-bing {Egg pancakes}, porridge, you tiao, and baozi. Sapphire is gobbling down her food, and Emerald is silently laughing, as she continues to eat poised, and refined.)**

Nit: When you guys finish, you'll have to read, before you can go out.

Sapphire: Aww! **Zhen-ma** {come on} do we have to. It's our day off.

Nit: Must we go through this every week **roo-net** {young lady}. Yes, I will recite scriptures, while you read, there is no point in trying to get out of it. You have yet to succeed, even once.

 **(Emerald shakes her head at Sapphire.)**

 **(Nit takes them into the library, and a large bookshelf appears out of a pocket dimension, full of hundreds of books. Another empty shelf, about the same size, appears on the opposite side of it. Emerald is on the full side, and Sapphire is on the empty side. Emerald picks up a book from the top shelf, and tosses it to Sapphire. Sapphire grabs the book, and places it on the empty shelf. While they are doing that Nit, is telling them the meanings of scriptures, and Sapphire has an annoyed look on her face. They continue tossing the books, from the full shelf to the empty one, until the full shelf becomes the empty one, and the empty one becomes the full one.)**

 **(They use osmosis, which is a power, that allows them to absorb information from media, like books, movies, cd's, etc. Even at their current level, they need only touch a typical book, for a fraction of a second, to practically read it all. This power is part of their godsight, and when it's later developed, they no longer need to touch it, but they only need for the book, or information to be in their zone.)**

Sapphire: We've finished reading them all. Can we go out now?

Nit: **Ya'** {Sure}, have fun, but don't get into trouble.

 **(They are walking on a back road in the village, close to each other, at a casual pace, eating some fried chicken, on sticks.)**

 **(Sapphire finishes her chicken.)**

Sapphire: Mmm, Hey, Hua-luu lets go to the market again. I want some sweets.

 **(Hua-luu is Emerald's elvish name, it literally means, green flower, which is their name for the gem emerald.)**

Emerald: **Hao** {Okay}.

 **(They start to turn around.)**

Guy: Hold on.

 **(Emerald and Sapphire turn around, to see him.)**

Sapphire: **You shi ma** {What is it?

Lori: I couldn't help but overhear, you were going to the market, to buy some sweets.

Sapphire: **Dui ya** {That's right}. What's it to you?

Lori: Well, I just happen to be a traveling merchant. You see in the village, you'll only find Elvish sweets, on the other hand, I stock sweets from not only all Diveneon races, but dark worlders, new worlders, and aliens alike. So not only is my selection, including foreign things like ice-cream, cake, pies, crepes, dango, cookies, candy, parfaits, yogurts, pies, doughnuts you name it. But I also get quite a fine deal on the ingredients, so I'm able to sell it to you, for a small price. Quite good, what do you say girls?

Sapphire: **Zhen ma** {Really}? Hmm, **Hao** {Okay}, we'll see what you've got.

Lori: Follow me girls, my caravan isn't far from here.

Sapphire: Why isn't it on the road, like most of the traveling merchant's shops.

Lori: Well, the competition doesn't want me ruining their business. If they knew I was here, they would be furious. So I can't have it all out in the open, or they would shut me down.

 **(They are following Lori through the forest for a bit.)**

Emerald: **(whispers)** Don't trust him, he's lying, and I have a bad vibe about him as well.

Sapphire: Okay, I thought something was fishy, when he said they wouldn't want him to set up shop there, because of the competition. But I still want to see what he has, and why he's trying to deceive us.

Lori: There it is girls.

 **(They reach his caravan, and it is somewhat covered by the nearby trees. It is a pilgrim style one, with wooden wheels, and a boxy but strong exterior. He walks over to the side of his caravan, and moves the slide door. It is only about a quarter of the depth of the caravan. In there host a variety of deserts, like he promised them. It causes Sapphires eyes to light up with joy and eagerness.)**

Sapphire: **(shaking with excitement)** Dango, cheesecake, strawberry milkshake, Hua-jie we gotta have some, please, please, pretty please.

 **(Jie means older sister, although they are twins, Emerald is technically older, and at the very least, Sapphire looks to her as her big sister. Also she doesn't like to be called Luu-er, because her dad calls her mother that, and sometimes even her, which she does not like.)**

Emerald: **Deng-deng** {One sec} Lan-mei.

 **(Sapphire's elvish name is Yue-lan, which literally means blue moon, which is elvish word for the gem sapphire.)**

 **(Emerald's eyes change to her phoenix eyes, aka dan-mu {the eye of truth}, then she looks directly at the guy.)**

Emerald: What are you hiding from us?

 **(As if in a trance, or under hypnotism, Lori is compelled to tell the truth to Emerald, furthermore without the lag, or the obvious signs of hypnotism.)**

Lori: These items are full of drugs, these are non-lethal, and hardly have any long term effects, it however, will leave you unconscious after consuming it.

Emerald: What do you intend to do, once we are unconscious?

Lori: I'm going to put you in my caravan with the others, and take off. Once we have gotten far away from this town, I am going to f#ck the both of you. Since you two are so cute, I plan on keeping you for a few years. However, when I do eventually get tired of you, I will make you two available to my other clients, as a high class prostitutes. They'll pay top dollar for you.

Emerald: How many other girls, have you done this to.

Lori: I am not sure how many, I know it's been at least a few hundred, over the years.

Sapphire: **(gasps)** Dear God.

Emerald: Will you be heading home soon?

Lori: Right after I stop in the next reaper town, I may also go to another elven town, because all my elven girls were bought up, and I don't want to give up you two.

Emerald: How have you avoided detection, all this time?

Lori: I usually go across roads and pick up runaways, and lost children. I never go to the same town twice, unless I change my caravan, appearance, and the things I am selling. Sometimes I will die my hair, drive a sports car, and sale foreign toys and games.

Emerald: **Wo dong-le** {I see]. Why do you only target **hai-zi-men** {kids}?

Lori: I personally prefer kids. They are innocent, pure, small, and they think many of the things I make them do, are games. They haven't yet been tainted by the evil in this world, it is so fun to train them. Furthermore, unlike adults, raping a kid or teen, will not make you impotent. Lastly a new worlder such as myself, could never force an adult Diveneon or dark worlder into sex. We have hard enough time, forcing teens to do it, as many of them escape, or kill the ones raping them, so we tend to target kids. It's also good money, because it's completely illegal, and they are willing to pay lot to get it, and not get caught.

Emerald: What do you do to the girls, when they have become too old to force?

Lori: I use pieces of an artifact, from a great spirit that died a long time ago. It is called a forever stone. It stops a child from changing forms, as long as they have it. I use necklaces until I finish my trip, as it usually takes a few months, and they may change in between that time. When we get to my shop, I infuse the stone with their body. Making it semi-permanent, unless someone with magic, or matter manipulation removes it.

Emerald: Where is you shop?

Lori: Dullstown, it's about 3 days ride from south east from here.

 **(Emeralds closes her eyes, and puts her hand over her head, like she has a headache. Then she opens her eyes, and they are back normal. Lori's memory reverts back to the state, right before Emeralds eyes changed.)**

Lori: Yes little girl, I have seven varieties of dango, and four types of cheesecake. I'll even give you a milkshake, for free.

 **(He silently inside at his own pun.)**

Sapphire: **(shakes her head)** this guy.

 **(A hit is heard, followed by the sound, of something falling on the ground.)**

 **(Lori is laid out on the grass, and Emerald uses her translucent vision, to see inside**

 **of the caravan. She sees what appears to be a super beast (Claire), an Outworlder (Venom), a fairy (Yume), a teenage nightshade (in male form to prevent from being raped again) (Nightshade), and a teenage mirage (Trinity). Emerald lifts up the opening in the caravans back. Then she and Sapphire walk in, and smelling something strange they began to sniff around. Sapphire holds her nose, and with her other hand, she waves the air trying to blow it away.)**

Sapphire: Phew! It smells in here.

 **(She and Emerald turn on their ultraviolet vision. They see urine on the floor near the girls, and sweat all over the place, especially concentrated on the girls, blood on the ground and fragments of the girls' clothing spread about, then they see an unknown whitish substance on the floor in drip spots, and also on the girl's clothes.)**

Sapphire: Do you know what that white stuff is?

 **(Emerald shakes her head no. Then, she starts to walks over to the girls, and she hears their heart beats. She touches Yume's wrist, touches Venom's forehead, and getting close to the Trinity's heart.)**

Emerald: These girls are fine, they're just in abnormal sleep, except the superbeast.

Sapphire: **(surprised)** What's wrong with her?

Emerald: She's just in normal sleep.

Emerald: **(thinking)** _But the real problem is, these girls need treatment. And they are not just heroes, they are legends. We don't have any books on them, so it'll be hard to treat. I think I'd better just bring them to Mom, or dad. Hmm._

 **(Legends have the appearance of one hero race/enhanced race, although they may have multiple powers, and transformations. Their regular appearance will not show it.)**

 **(Emerald uses her penetrating vision, and checks the musculatory, and skeletal system of the girls.)**

Emerald: Three of the girls, have heavily strained muscles in their pelvic areas, and that white unknown substance, appears to be coming from there, as there are larger deposits of it, inside them. They also seem to have minor bruises in their arms, ribs, and thigh areas. The mirage-like one is bruised in several areas, mainly the butt, ankles, upper back, neck, and seriously bruised in the pelvic area. As if something were attacking her pelvis, and hitting her against the ground.

 **(Then she looks at their organs.)**

Emerald: There appears to be slight damage, to their brains likely from the drug. Their complexion and waste, is also off, in color, likely, as a result of malnutrition. But, given the proper medicine and diet, they should recover in a week. However, it will take much longer for the superbeast looking one, to recover. Her body, seems to have been practically starved, of the correct diet for her race, for a long time. The mirage-like one, seems to have taken the bulk of the punishment. She has fractured pelvic muscles, severe damage to her upper back and neck. I really should treat her before waking her, or else she'll have to experience, a great amount of pain.

Sapphire: Should we take them to see mom and dad?

Emerald: **Bu** {No}, Although I've never treated legends before, I should be able to cross reference from the diagrams in the books I read. Besides, mother won't let us investigate what happened, to the rest of the kids, in that guys "shop". As you know, they forbade us to leave town.

Sapphire: **Ni shuo-de dui** {Your right}, I'll check what happened here, and also check the history, of the caravan's movements.

 **(A light blue aura engulfs Sapphires zone, and a hologram projects from around her, as she acts as an omni angle projector. Time is shown to flow backwards, and its shows them exit the caravan, and later the guy enters the caravan, and its backing up.)**

Sapphire: It seems the guy just got here, only a few hours ago.

 **(The guy walks backwards to the caravan, and jumps backwards in side of, it as if he vaulted a fence. He walks backwards, and turns around, and kneels down in front of Yume. He has a tent in is pants, and sweat is rolling from his body. He touches her clothes, and lifts up a part of it, then turns around, and gets a shocked expression. He starts moving his hands around her abs, her arms, and her then her face, in a caressing, and perverted manner. He gets up off her, and leaves the caravan, later he re-enters the caravan, and goes over to where Yume is, and drags her out of it. He places her down, next to a small sentry boy. Then Yume and Basuto, gets up and is eating a cupcake.)**

Sapphire: This girl **(points to Yume),** was taken only a day ago. He attempted to rape her, but something must have spooked him, and so he stopped, and kept driving to here. **(She keeps rewinding, and the caravan continues to go, without Yume in it. The guy comes back, to the inside of the caravan, somewhat sluggishly, and really sweating. He lets his pants down, and goes over to Trinity. He pulls down her pants, and unbuttons her shirt. Sweat is all over the girl, and white stuff, is dripping out of her pelvic regions. He mounts her, and starts thrusting in her rapidly, and her ankles are hitting the floor, as he continues to do this for a while. Even changing her orientation, but she remains as responsive, as a rag doll. After a while, he buttons the girl's shirt up, and the girl is back dry, and then he pulls her pants up. Then he gets up, and staggeringly, goes over to Venom. He unbuttons her shirt, and takes it off, then he struggles to take her pants, all the way off. There is a puddle, of a white gel-like substance under her. and it drips down from her pelvic area, and she is soaked in sweat. The guy gets on top of her, and just lays there for a while, then suddenly shakes violently. Then he starts to move inside of her, and continues doing that for a while. He gets up, and easily slides her pants back on, and then he buttons her shirt up, she is also dry now, and so is Lori. He gets up, and he is grinning mischievously, and has a tent in his pants, and shaking with anticipation, and then he leaves. It continues to rewind, and soon it shows Claire awoke. She just is looking at the girls, with a blank stare, but mostly just down at the floor. It keeps rewinding, and then, they stop at a town. The guy comes in with a half of a platter of food, mostly eaten, and then girls wake up. He watches, as the girls are eating the sweets and things, not unlike what he has offered to, Sapphire and Emerald. As they are eating, the platter it is getting fuller, and fuller. Claire's eyes are closed, as the guy offers her food. Then he takes the plate away, and her face turns back straight, and her eyes open. The guy then exits the caravan, with a full plate of food, and the girls are all looking at each other, with a really down look, as if they had accepted their grim fate. Some more time passes, and the carriage still doesn't move. They are just talking amongst each other, then they go to sleep. The carriage still hasn't moved, and Sapphire continues to rewind time.)**

Sapphire: I think I've **zhao-de-dao** {found} Dullstown! He seemed to have stopped in a place for 3 days. Emerald: Do you know where, the other girls' homes are?

 **(Sapphire puts her head down, and gasps.)**

Sapphire: I am sorry, but for an object this big my current range, is only a month. Those girls were still being captive, that whole time. I also figured out why they are so malnutritioned, as he only feeds them sweets, and usually only every other day. Their body is running on qi, so they can't fight back, if they wanted to, and the chains they have attached to them, seem to be controlled by him, and further sapping energy. You wanna know what, I also find strange?

Emerald: What?

Sapphire: He's raped all the girls several times, and was limited to raping two every time he stopped, but I never seen him rape the superbeast, even once. And he always offers her the food first, but she rarely accepts it.

Emerald: That is strange, I wonder what makes her different, from the other girls? I also want to know why; the nightshade is here? What does he do to him?

Sapphire: He only touches him, when he reverts back to his girl form, and he only does that about once a week. His male form is less dominant it seems, but it prevents him from being raped, while unconscious. However, he is refused food while in his male form, so it seems, he only changes back, so that they can eat enough food, to live. He has chosen living to be raped, over dying of starvation, it seems. I'm not sure the reason, but if I were to bet, it is to get revenge.

Emerald: **Wo dong-le** {I see}.

Sapphire: So are we off then?

Emerald: Mmm. **(as in yes.)**

 **(They are close to Yume's town.)**

 **(At night they arrive in a green grassy forest path, deep within the woods.)**

 **(Yume opens her eyes, and a cover is over her, and she is on a soft pillow, likely bought from a nearby town. Her eyes become wide, as she realizes she is no longer at home, and in a moving object. She sees Lori on the floor, and starts frantically looking around. She sees Claire wrapped in vines, however, the rest of the girls, are free from restraints, as Lori is no longer conscious. What's more, the whole caravan is dressed up, as if it was a mini hotel on wheels. She sees Trinity in some bandages, and some sticky wet green herb, wrapped under the bandages, and she is on a large, soft, body pillow, with some thick medicine, right next to her. Venom is in a tub, and Nightshade is along with her.)**

 **(Fear sets in Yume, and then she crawls over, and shakes Lori, who is on the bare floor, not responding.)**

Yume: **(quietly)** Wake up mister. Wake up. **(she stops shaking)** please.

 **(Seemingly out of nowhere, a sweet melody starts to play. Yume looks around to see the origin, but can't see where the music is coming from, but knows she hears it, right beside her. Then she covers her ears, thinking it is a hypnotism technique.)**

Yume: **(starts sobbing)** Why are you doing this?

 **(She then opens the tent, and attempts to go out of the caravan, suddenly the music stops, and an invisible hand, pulls her back in. Yume's eyes buck, and as she turns around slowly, she alters her vision and sees Emerald, using her invisibility. Her eyes buck when she sees her, which does not go unnoticed by Emerald. So seeing no point to keeping her invisibility, Emerald turns it off.)**

Emerald: **Bie pa wo** {Don't be afraid}.

 **(Yume tries to backhand Emerald, but she is blocked with one hand, she swings again with her other hand, however, Emerald ducks it, and goes around her, to her front. Then, a purple portal appears beneath her, and Yume starts to fall through it. Emerald then grabs her underarms, and picks her up. She is flying away now, but Emerald grabs her, in her hands, as she is flying away. Tears are in Yume's eyes, as she squirms, trying to get free.)**

Yume: Let me go! Let me go!

Emerald: I will, **ke-shi** {but} you have to calm down.

 **(Yume stops squirming, but then her eyes change, to glowing clearish blue eyes, for a second, then fades back to normal. Then, Yume shakes her head in agreement, and so Emerald lets her go. Then she turns around, to look at Emerald, and them at the exit, then back at Emerald.)**

Emerald: Are you hungry?

Yume: No.

 **(Her stomach growls.)**

Emerald: **Hao** {Ok}, Who was that boy with you, when you met **(points at Lori)** **na-ge** {that} man.

Yume: I don't know what you mean, I only remember waking up here. There was no boy, and I never saw that man in my life.

Emerald: **Wo dong-le** {I see}.

Yume: What-?

 **(Emerald turns on her phoenix eyes.)**

Emerald: Are you hungry?

Yume: Yes, it feels like I haven't eaten in days.

Emerald: **(she points to Lori.)** What was the last thing you remember, about that man?

Yume: Me and Basuto were playing in the woods. Then, he came up to us and asked, if we wanted to try some deserts, from his homeland. But we said we couldn't, because we didn't have any money. He said it's okay, because it would be his treat, and if we liked it, we could go ask our parents for money, and buy more. He also said, we should tell our parents, where we were going first, because you can't trust strangers. You never know, what kind of people they are. So I said I trusted him, and my parents were far away, then we followed him. I remember eating some cupcakes, and I can't remember anything after that.

Emerald: **(thinking)** I see, he made himself seem trustworthy, by telling them to not trust strangers, which made them trust him more. What a wicked man.

Emerald: Are you in any pain?

Yume: My stomach hurts.

Emerald: Anything else?

Yume: No, not really.

Emerald: What are you afraid of?

Yume: I don't know where I am, and I don't know where my best friend is. I don't know why these people are hurt next to me. Why is that girl is restrained, and why you're the only one, that's awoke, and not hurt. And if this man is here, who is driving the caravan. So I sent some animals to find Basuto, and help them attack you guys.

Emerald: I see, thanks.

 **(Emerald eyes fades back to normal, and Yume looks at the exit again.)**

Emerald: Don't worry, **wo** {I'm} not going to harm you. I'm actually here, to **bang ni-men** {help you, and the others} get back home. **Na-ge** {That man} **(points to Lori)** drugged you, and tried to rape you, and he tried to do the same to us, but we saw past his scheme.

 **(Yume's eyes buck.)**

Emerald: Luckily, you've only been here for about two days, and he hasn't had the chance to rape you, fortunately. However, the other girls were not so lucky, as they've been here, for over a month, and have suffered a lot since then. So I'm treating them, and trying to get them back to decent health, before they wake up. **Wo mei-mei Yue-lan** {My sister Sapphire}, is the one driving the caravan to your home, and we should be there in a few hours. You really should thank her, because she is the one, that decided to investigate this man. She also located the spot, where you were picked up at.

 **(Emerald takes a covering off some plates.)**

Emerald: Here I made some food for you. I know you must be starving, having not eaten for two days.

 **(Yume grabs the food, and Emerald gives her a cup of tea.)**

Emerald: This should restore your qi.

 **(Yume puts a spoonful up to her mouth, but stops midway.)**

Yume: What's wrong with her.

 **(points to Claire)**

Emerald: Lan-mei couldn't determine her origin, and we have our suspicions about her, as she wasn't treated like the others. The only damage to her body, is her lack of nutrition, **suo-yi wo xiang** {so I imagine}, she must of be some greater value, to that man.

Yume: How is it you know everything, about what happens here?

Emerald: I am very knowledgeable about, a vast amount of things. For instance, it seems unlike the other girls, you have greater mastery of your powers, and would not have needed our help to escape, given the abilities you have already displayed. Not to mention, you are a legend like we are. Me and my sister have a wide range of abilities, but if you want to know, how we know things, about what happened in here. Then that, is one of **wo mei-mei** {my sisters} powers, called temporal replay. She can replay events, that happened in her zone, or an object she touches, back for a long time. So naturally, she's seen everything that happened here. **Ni** {You} should really thank her. **Yin-wei** {Because} without her, it would've taken us quite a while to figure out, where you lived, and how to get there, from here. She followed the caravan's direction, right to your home.

 **(Yume shakes her head.)**

Emerald: Enough of that. Let my flute sooth your mind.

 **(Emerald plays her flute, in some beautiful oriental melodies for hours.)**

 **(The caravan stops.)**

Sapphire: Hua-jie, **Wo-men dao-le** {We're here}.

 **(Basuto is deep in the forest, and wolves and huge birds, are following him. Then he sees the caravan, and his eyes widen.)**

Basuto: That's it.

 **(He runs at it, and the caravan stops, but he continues to run. Sapphire says something, and Yume looks at the side of the caravan. Then, they feel something crash into the caravan. Basuto breaks through the caravan's wall, and he looks at Yume, and smiles with great affection, and relief.)**

Basuto: Yume!

 **(Yume is smiling widely, then Basuto looks at all the girls knocked out, and Lori. His eyes turn to Emerald.)**

Basuto: **An-ta** {You}! **An-ta wa ko-re o shi-ta** {You did this}. All this time, I thought that merchant kidnapped her, or she was lost in the forest.

Yume: No-! **Ma-tte-yo-** {Wait}-

 **(She turns her eyes on again and the animals go away, while Basuto lunges at Emerald. Out of seemingly nowhere, Sapphire appears and giving Basuto a flying kick, landing them both, outside the caravan. Once he hits the ground, he rolls for a bit, then stands up.)**

Basuto: I'll make you pay, for what you did to Yume.

Sapphire: Enlighten me DumbA$$. What exactly did **wo** {I} do? And **wei-shen-me** {why} would you crash through a caravan, that was already stopped. Your such an A$$.

 **(Basuto runs at Sapphire, and he tries to palm strike her chest, but she traps his movements, using wing chun, and hits his chin. He backs up a bit, and then he comes at her again, mixing karate with new worlder boxing(western/American). He starts with a right cross, then a left cross, but Sapphire effortlessly dodges them, by rotating her waist. The wind from his swings, make her hair move, and he continues to attack her, with such a straight forward attacking style, that makes dodging it no problem. Then he tries a power front push kick, and Sapphire side steps it to the right, grabs his leg with both hands, twist kicks his balls, with her right foot, and at the same time, elbows his extended leg, in the knee. Then she brings her foot up that just kicked him, and axe kicks his shoulder down to the ground, forcing him, to go into the splits. As Sapphire comes down in her axe kick, she also comes down in the splits, albeit a little past the splits, and Basuto bucks his eyes. Then Sapphire rolls backwards, keeping her leg straight, as if doing a pike roll, and gets up.)**

 **(Yume jumps out of the caravan.)**

Yume: No Basuto, don't!

 **(She sees him in the split position, with his mouth hanging open, and Sapphire is standing up, slightly kneeled, dusting off her clothes. Then, Basuto looks at Yume, and then at Sapphire.)**

Sapphire: **Ni** {You} made me dirty my clothes, A$$! We didn't do anything to her, it was that salesman.

Basuto: Yume, I'm so glad your safe.

 **(His eyes roll into the back of his head, as he faints.)**

Sapphire: Come on Yume. Let's take you, and Dumba$$ home.

 **(Emerald steps out the caravan, and some blue energy comes out her hand, and soon ice forms from it. Then, she tosses it at Sapphire, and she grabs it, and she then gives it to Yume.)**

Sapphire: Hold this to his pelvic area, it should reduce the swelling, and allow you two to have kids one day.

Yume: **(blushes)** W-What do you mean!? I don't know what you're talking about. Plus, you can't expect me, to hold it in "that" place?

Sapphire: **Yao-shi** {If} you care about him will. I mean, you really don't expect **wo** {me} to do it, do you? Plus, this ice, is also infused, with a little bit of yang properties. It will make the healing process, much faster.

 **(They walk off into the forest.)**

 **(They arrive at a mansion like house.)**

Sapphire: Is this your spot?

Yume: Yes.

Sapphire: I'll walk you to the door, and make sure your safe.

 **(It's a somewhat modern Human styled house, with stone/concrete floors, and large green hedges, on the sides of the walk ways, along with bushes trimmed to shape like animals. They pass a circular garden, and there is a traditional big fountain, in the middle of it. They go up to the front door, and Yume is about to knock and the door opens.)**

 **(This is actually quite unlike most** **fairy's** **residences, in fact unlike most** **Diveneon** **houses to begin with.)**

(Yume's mom): Oh, my god where have you two been. I've been looking all over for you guys, and who was that girl that came with you.

Yume: Oh, this is Yue-lan, her and her sister, rescued me... Yue-lan **(she is turning around to face Sapphire)** would you like to come in for dinner.

 **(She looks and Sapphire is not there, A note is on one of the bushes, written in Elvish, and she picks it up, and reads it.)**

The note says: **Dui-bu-qi, wo he wo de jie-jie bu-neng liu xia-lai** {I'm sorry, but we can't stay}. **Wo-men** **you zhong-yao de shi-qing yao chu-li** {We have important business to take care of}, **bu-guo wo hen gao-xing** {but I'm glad to see} **ni zai jia hen an-quan** {that you're at home, and safe now}. **Wo xiang lui xia-lai** {I would stay} **ke-shi** {but} **wo dai-de yue jiu,** {the longer I do} **jiu you geng duo hai-zi shuo-dao shang hai,** {the more kids will suffer} **wo-men bi-xu que-bao** {and we have to make sure} **qi-ta de nuu-hai an-quan de dao jia** {the other girls return home safely}. **Ni de peng-you Yue-lan** {Your friend Sapphire}.

(Yume's mom): Must be a special girl, with a name like that.

 **(Sapphire is running in the forest now, and once she is far away she turns off her invisibility.)**

 **(A few days later.)**

 **(They arrive in Dullstown near breakfast time. The town has an old west feel, mixed with a bit of Native American styled things. The town is dusty, and has a great lack of vegetation, except for the mangled bushes, and the few crops, that are grown there. Likewise, the architecture is made of wood, and quite plain. The businesses are typical of an old west, and are lined on the only street of the town, called Main. There is the bar, the undertaker, the church, the barber shop, stable, sheriff/ police station (which seems to be empty), the mayor's office, the inn, the casino, the butcher, the town mart, the gunsmith, and instead of the typical whore house, there is an orphanage. Sitting out in the open, which is very unlike Diveneon houses. There are the resident's houses, made of wood, and TP like huts, further away from the main street, not really have a set line, or street pattern, but more along the lines "This is my land, I can build it, wherever I want".)**

 **(Emerald and Sapphire walk across Main street, and Emerald stares at the Orphanage.)**

Emerald: Hmm.

Sapphire: **You shi ma** {What}?

Emerald: I have a bad vibe coming from that place, not to mention, doesn't that strike you as strange? That a town like this, would have an orphanage, and I see far less than 50 houses here, yet they have an orphanage, that is so big, that could easily house 10 families. It looks as if, it's more of an inn, than an orphanage, from the outer shape of it. It's possible, that it was turned into one, but...

 **(Guns shots are heard, and then down the road, the doors on the bar are knocked open. Out comes a** **northern** **featured** **half-link** **, dressed in typical cowboy attire, red sash and all. He runs to, and then off the little wooden walkway, and jumps onto his horse.**

 **He yells "Ya", and the horse starts to ride off into the distance. A large** **western** **sun** **male, followed by an equally large** **southern** **moon** **, run out the bar and draw their guns. They open fire in the direction of the** **half-link** **, and of course being** **new worlders** **, they miss a few times, and the bullets hit some of the shops, which alerts the half-link. Two bullet are midways to him, and he leans off his horse to the side, draws two of his magnum like guns, and fires them both once. A pink blood mist, sprays out of the two new worlders. Then, two humans run out of the bar, and begin shooting at him, and then he twists himself back upright on the horse. Sapphire reaches to her side, and is flinging her hand, but Emerald stops her hand from moving.)**

Sapphire: **(as in why)** Hua-jie?

 **(Emerald shakes her head no.)**

Emerald: I want you to see what happened here, as we don't know who the villain is yet.

Sapphire: **(shakes her head)** **Bie zou-le** {Don't walk off}, I need to piggy back off of your  zone, cause the area is too big for me, to do it alone.

Emerald: **Wo zhi-dao** {I know}.

 **(Sapphire lights up blue, and her zone is greatly increased, even further than both of their zones combined would be. For when they are together, their powers are increased, and they even get more abilities, that they would not have alone. In this case, being next to Emerald, since she is her sister. Their power is multiplied by 3x, if their zones are in range of each other, and they also unlock the beta zone. Alone they are regularly barely E classes, however together, they are now high D classes, close to a C class. As the stronger the relationship, the more the increase/boost. However, this boost is not unique to Legends, but rather a boost that applies to anyone born on Genesis.)**

 **(The New worlders are in the bar drinking, eating, smoking, playing cards, and there is a guy on a piano. The new worlders, mostly Human, are mostly oblivious to the noise, as they are chatting, and as usual, relatively unaware of their surroundings. That is until, whoever was riding the horse, dismounts, and slowly walks on the wooden-like sidewalk, of the main street. A few people turn and look, at the bar doors, with a somewhat terrified look. The doors suddenly fling open, and a short figure** **phantom runs** **along the wall. Some people raise from their chairs, simultaneously drawing their weapons, and immediately start shooting at him, but doing nothing more than, causing bullet holes and dust, to fly from the destruction. The half-link sticks out his right arm, and his retractable guns sticks out, from under his sleeve. He shoots one of the gunman in the head, then jumps off the wall, with a twist like flip, and starts shooting all around himself, in a circular pattern. Many of the gunmen fall dead on the ground, and he bounces off of one of the gunman's head, that is still standing, and as he springs off him, he shoots him in the back of the head on an angle, so it also goes through his neck. He jumps on the next guy, shoots him with one hand as he lands, and shoots another through the back, to the right of him. Then he front flips to the sheriff, while shooting at him, the sheriff is also shooting back, and their bullets are clashing in the air, but one of the bullets, hits one of the sheriff's left gun. Then all of the bullets, shot at his left side pierce him, causing him to drop his other gun, as the half-link lands on him. The half-link continues to shoot the sheriff, while laughing hysterically. A shotgun is placed on the back of, the half-link's head, then the guy holding it pulls the trigger. He moves out the way in a flash, and the shotgun's burst, shoots another guy in the chest and abs, causing him and his chair to fly back. The half-link appears behind the guy on a table, and he places both of his guns, on the back of the guy's head, and pulls the trigger. The guy's life flashes before his eyes, and in slow motion, the bullets come out if the gun, and enter the guy's skull, then he drops to the ground. A guy on the other side of the bar, reaches for his holster, and grabs his gun, but before he can even raise it half way up to shoot it. A shot is heard, and the gun is knocked from his hand, then guy then pisses his pants, and another shot is heard. The guy gets a bullet hole right in his knee cap, and falls on that knee, but as soon as he does, he falls to the side in pain. Then the half-link hops on the table.)**

Quick-draw: **(looks at the bartender.)** Bartender.

Bartender: **(shaking in fear)** Y-Yes.

Quickdraw: Give me a beer, and make it snappy... and don't try anything funny, I'm warning you.

 **(The bartender grabs a large pint sized, glass mug. He fills it up with beer, then tosses it to him. Quick draw catches it in the air, and some of it almost spills over, but he spins around and puts it to his lips, to stop it from spilling over. Then drinks the whole mug down, without stopping for air. Then he throws the empty mug at the wall, and it shatters. After that he starts walking around, boot clicking with each step, he slowly stares at the ones in the bar.)**

Quick-draw: Listen up you low lives. You know what time it is?

 **(He looks at a family sitting together, and sees a little girl, with a forever stone necklace on. His eyes narrow, as he looks at the husband, and then at he looks at the wife, with a smile. He walks up to the wife, on top of the tables, having to hop to two different tables, to get to her.)**

Quickdraw: You're a pretty one.

 **(He leans in close to her face, and licks her cheek with a long lick, making the woman cringe, and then he grabs her hand.)**

Quickdraw: It's time for me, to f#ck someone's wife.

Quickdraw: Come on sweet cheeks.

 **(He starts pulling her out the chair, and she looks at her husband next to her, and he puts down his head. A human girl not very far away, that is biting her lip, and he notices it. He walks up to the girl, while the other girl is still in his hand, and he grabs the woman's chin, tilts it in, and he kisses her with open mouth, and she kisses him back. The guy right next to her, lunges at him, but is quickly backhanded with the gun, by Quickdraw, and crashes to the wooden floor, breaking it a bit, and rolls.)**

Quickdraw: Sorry buddy, is this your wife?

 **(The guy is half-conscious but trying to get up.)**

Quickdraw: Don't worry, I'll bring her back. After I get back that is. **(Then he looks at the woman.)** And "you" don't worry either, as I'll take "good" care of you.

Woman: You can do anything you want to me.

Quickdraw: Is that right?

Woman: That's right, deep throat, tit job, rim, anal-

 **(He unbuckles his belt and lets his dick out.)**

Quickdraw: Suck b#tch.

 **(He shoves his dick in her mouth, and she begins to bob her head back, and forth. After a few minutes of going down on him, and everyone watching. He points a gun at her, and shoots her in the head.)**

Quickdraw: Now that's enough.

 **(The girl falls out of her chair to the floor.)**

Quickdraw: I'll be taking the other one upstairs. It defeats the purpose, if you want to get f#cked b#tch.

 **(He starts walking towards the stairs, in the bar, with the girl he licked, still holding his hands. They see them disappear up the stairs, and then hear someone land on a bed. They start to hear clothes ripping, and a woman sobbing, then mattress starts to squeak, and several minutes later, moaning of the woman is heard.)**

Woman: Yes, Yes, Uh Uh I'm cumming.

 **(A muffled moan is heard, and the squeaking noises of the bed stops. There is a pause for a minute, then it starts again. Gasping sounds of the woman is heard.)**

Woman: Mmmm, like that. It feels so good, Oh my God! I'm cumming again.

Quickdraw: Lady, you don't have a god.

Woman: Your right, I'm a no good dirty slut, I'm your slut.

Quickdraw: Good, cause I'm gonna use your pussy, every time I come to this town, you got that.

Woman: Yes, please do.

Quickdraw: You aren't to let him have it anymore, you understand.

Woman: Yes, anything you say, just please don't stop f#cking me.

Quickdraw: Hmm, have you ever had it in your A$$ before.

Woman: No.

Quickdraw: Has he ever tried.

Woman: On occasion, but I always tell him no.

Quickdraw: Can I.

Woman: Please just use my pussy.

Quickdraw: Oh,

Woman: It hurts, Why?

Quickdraw: You got three pussies, it ain't fair to the others, if I just f#ck one now is it? **I'ma** {I will} give all three of them a workout.

 **(She starts to cry again.)**

Woman: Please stop. Please!

Quickdraw: Haha, you know it's ironic. All that crying you did before I started, and when I just started. Here 20 minutes later, is the first time, I ever heard you say stop.

But, don't worry, the pain will be over, as soon as you get used to getting f#cked there. Haha, I can imagine how your husband feels, about me f#cking you right now, and stealing that a$$ he has long desired.

 **(A while later the buckling of the belt is heard. Then, Quickdraw appears down the stairs, in the bar again. He looks at the woman's husband, who has both tears, anger, and shame in his eyes.)**

Quickdraw: Hey buddy, why the long face? You should be happy your wife's a good F#ck. But I tell you what, since you are so unhappy with her, just send her over to the inn, the next time I come.

 **(Then he looks at another guy, that is afar off in the bar, with a little girl, that also has a necklace on. Quickdraw tips his hat.)**

Quickdraw: I still do appreciate your contribution as well, I trust she's in the inn awaiting my arrival, yes?

Guy: F#ck you!

Quickdraw: Not me, your wife. Or should I say ex-wife. **(he chuckles)**

Guy: I've hired men to get rid of you.

Quickdraw: Is that a fact?

Guy: It is. They'll be here soon.

 **(Then the guy reaches for his gun.)**

Quickdraw: Say when.

 **(Tears flow from the guy's eyes, as he realizes he can't do anything about it.)**

Guy: Oh God, why! Give me back my wife.

Quickdraw: When she no longer "holds" me the same way, I'll give her back.

 **(The guy's eyes bucks, as he realizes he is talking about, the tightness of her pussy. This angers him to the point, that he actually picks up the gun again. However, just as he does, a giant, a sun, a moon, and 13 humans with a half dozen, of half links storm inside the bar. The leader human is dresses like an outlaw, from an old west tale.)**

Leader human: Quickdraw! You're a deadman walking.

 **(He pulls out a warrant paper.)**

Quickdraw: You're a daisy if you do.

 **(A gunshot is heard, and there is a hole in the middle of the guy's paper. His eyes are bucked, and his cigar falls out of his mouth, then he touches his chest, as if in unbelief.)**

Leader human: Kill that **summa** {son of a} B#tch.

 **(Then he falls forward like a plank, then twist as he's halfway down, and falls partly on his side, and many gunshots are heard. Then the doors of a bar open, and Quickdraw hops on his horse, and the sun and moon come running after him, he shoots them both, and continues riding.)**

 **(Emerald and Sapphire walk through the bar doors, and a couple of gunman, immediately point their guns at them. Then they lower their guards, after seeing it isn't Quickdraw. A few guys are wide eyed, and twitching in their chairs, as they look at them, which Emerald finds odd. She turns on her godsight, and she sees their emotions, and finds that many of the males, and a few of the females, are sexually aroused. The others are feeling hatred, fear, and sadness. They look around the bar, and see all the destruction, as well as the many dead people, including the giant, next to a huge gun. Then Emerald looks at Sapphire.)**

Emerald: What happened here?

Sapphire: That guy from before killed these guys, there is also a woman upstairs but I'm not sure of her condition.

Emerald: Go back further, and tell me if you see anything strange.

 **(Sapphire turns her blue temporal replay aura on again.)**

Sapphire: Hmm, He comes in here a lot, at least 3 times a week. He takes a different girl upstairs every time, and sometimes he doesn't even kill anyone, but most times he will. I've also noticed several girls, with the that stone around their neck, that frequent here, and there are two here right now.

Emerald: The forever stone?

Sapphire: **Shi-de** {Yes}. He took the adult woman, next to her this time.

Emerald: Does he always take the girl, next to someone with a forever stone.

Sapphire: **Bu** {No}, **Ke-shi** {But} I've also seen a few boys, with the stones as well.

Emerald: Have you figured out why he does it?

Sapphire: No, **(laughs)** Outside of the fact he enjoys it. Maybe you should have just let me, take him.

Emerald: **Ye-xu** {Maybe}, but first I'm going to ask around. Remember that guy is from this town, we shouldn't be so quick, to believe everything, is as it seems, especially here. **(They walk over to the guy, that just had his wife taken, next to the little girl, and Emeralds Phoenix eyes activate. Which freaks out a couple of the humans, as they know, she should be too young to possess any advanced abilities, unless she is an enhanced race. Which also means, they have to be careful around them, as they are likely more powerful than they are.)**

Few people: **(as in too scared to speak)** AHUHAHA.

Emerald: What have you done wrong, for that man to take your wife?

Guy: Nothing, I've never done anything to him. I just moved to this town, a few months ago. I'm a good, kind, and honest person.

Emerald: Do you know what happened to your wife?

Guy: He-He took her upstairs, and had his way with her, but now she is his, until he's finished with her, it seems.

 **(People in the bar, are looking in disbelief.)**

Emerald: When did he start, taking other's wives?

Guy: A few months ago before I came, I heard he reappeared, and started wreaking chaos in Dullstown.

Emerald: Who is Quick-draw?

 **(Emeralds eyes flash off.)**

Guy: He is-

 **(A guy reaches for his gun, and undoes the safety. The sound is familiar, and her memory flashes back to where, Quickdraw's guns made that sound, and then the two people were shot, and died. The guy is pulling up his gun to Emerald, and Sapphire reaches at her side, and throws a knife. As the guy is about to pull the trigger, two of his fingers are sliced off, and the gun falls out of his hand, and he holds his hand, screaming in pain. A couple of others reach for their gun, and Emerald reaches at her waist, and makes a bunch of throwing motions. Nothing is seen in Emeralds hands, or seen leave it, but the guys can't move their hands, no matter how they struggle, as needles are pierced threw their hands, right where their tendons are, and halfway through the guns.)**

 **(Emerald flashes her eyes of truth back on.)**

Emerald: Who is Quickdraw?

Guy: He used to be the mayor of this town, I heard. His brother here, owns the brothel across the street.

Emerald: Is the brothel, the building labeled, the orphanage.

Guy: Yes. It looks like an orphanage in the entrance, and outsiders will never be able to, actually get service there. So the cover is never blown.

Emerald: Who is the girl sitting next to you? Is she from there?

Guy: Yes, I adopted her from there, I take care of her.

 **(Then she looks at the girl.)**

Emerald: What happened to your parents?

Girl: My dad was killed by the barber.

 **(flashback)**

 **(A couple with a kid comes into town to rest. The father looks at the barber shop, and touches his face, He looks to his wife, "what do you think honey", and she nods her head. They walk in the barber shop, and the mother and child, sits down on the waiting seats, and the father sits in the barber's chair. Shaving cream is applied all around his face, however, when they go to shave him, they turn the angle of the blade, and slit his throat.)**

 **(end of flashback)**

Girl: And my mom was raped by him, and a few guys in this bar. **(she points)**

 **(flashback)**

 **(The other attendants pin the woman down, and start to strip her of her clothes, and kiss, and fondle her. Then there is screaming heard by the girl, and the woman is just crying silently, they try to kiss her again, and she then bites her tongue off, and holds her breath. She dies choking off her own blood.)**

 **(end of flashback)**

Girl: Then the barber raped me, and after they all were finished, having me, and my mom, they took me to the orphanage, and sold me there.

Emerald: What do they do in the orphanage?

Girl: They bring girls from around the country, and even sometimes from other countries, and planets, and put them in rooms, until customers arrive. When people arrive, they are shown a catalog of girls and boys, and pick between them. Once we are picked, the owners of the orphanage, make us do a talent show in front of them. So it would further entice our clients, and they won't try to haggle. People pay anywhere from 100-500 taels, to have sex with a young girl, or boy for the night. They pay 1000-5000 taels to buy the child, but every once in a while, a girl will sale for 25,000 or more taels. I have even heard of one, that sold for 50,000 taels, but she was gone before I came. Usually the longer they stay in the orphanage, the less likely they will be sold.

Emerald: **(shakes head)** Does anyone try to run away?

Girl: Yes, but there is a chip implanted in each kid through their stone on them, that will paralyze them temporarily, if they try to go out of town limits. When they find them, they are starved for 3 days, and people don't have to pay, to spend a night with them for that time either. So they are raped many times, it's to deter running away. I also hear many of the girls that are bought, escape once they are out of the town a bit. Because when they leave town, they have to have the chip removed. For that same reason, many people who do buy kids here, like to stay within the town. So they can't run away.

Emerald: Who owns the orphanage?

Girl: A half-link named Lori, and a human girl named Shota. He comes ever few weeks, to every few months, to bring in new kids. He also takes some kids to sell them to places, far away for a high price. He has a room of his favorite girls, where only he is allowed to have them, at least until, he gets tired of them. However, Shota is always there, she runs the orphanage for the main part. Since all the food has aphrodisiacs, and performance enhancers. She often is able to rape young boys, and even sometimes girls, if she finds them appealing.

 **(Emerald's and Sapphire's eyes buck, and Emerald's phoenix eyes fade away.)**

Sapphire: Lets go check out that place.

Emerald: We'll take the girls to the inn, and get them something to eat, and rest. One of us, needs to stay guard for them, while the other checks out the "orphanage".

 **(Sapphire nods.)**

 **(Sapphire puts Venom on the bed, in one of the bigger inn rooms, and the other girls are all close by. She closes her eyes and shakes her head.)**

 **(Claire stares at Sapphire for a while.)**

Sapphire: **Shen-me** {What}!?

Claire: Uhm...

Sapphire: I'm not Hua-jie, if you want something, you have to tell me.

Claire: I have to use the bathroom.

Sapphire: Alright. Sheesh.

 **(Sapphire undoes her constraints, and takes her to the bathroom. Sapphire stays in it, but doesn't look at her.)**

Claire: Uhm. Can I...

Sapphire: I am sorry, but **wo bu-hui kan** {I won't look}, I am not letting you out of my zone. With **jie-jie** {my sister} not here it isn't as big.

 **(Claire gasps, and sits down on the toilet, and stays there for a while. When she gets up, she presses a button on the toilet, and a pink mist enters the toilet, and consumes all of the waste. Claire goes to the sink, and presses the button on it, A blue sphere appears, and sterilizing water comes out of it, and she uses it to wash her hands. She looks at Sapphire.)**

Claire: Thank you.

Sapphire: **(sniff, sniff)** You can take a shower as well. You've been in that, for a long time.

 **(Sapphire is waiting right outside of the shower, until the shower turns off. Then forced air is heard, drying her off. When she's mostly dry, Claire's hand reaches out of the curtain, and Sapphire hands her a robe.)**

Sapphire: Come on, help me bring up the food.

Claire: Okay.

 **(Sapphire and Claire head out the bathroom, and start walking through the hallway. Quickdraw turns the corner into the hallway, that they are walking in. Sapphire looks at him, then Quickdraw looks at her, and they both stop walking.)**

Sapphire: **(points at him)** **Ni** {You}!

 **(Quickdraw points his gun at her, then Sapphire reaches for her knives. There are sounds of gunshots, and the sound of blades, cutting through the air.)**

 **(Emerald arrives at the entrance, to undercover brothel, and pushes the door, which she is surprised, to find open. There are blood streaks all over the floors, furniture, and the walls. The walls are also covered with bullet holes, as if someone had been shooting an action movie there. Emerald keeps walking, and she uses her translucent vision, to see through the rooms, and corridors. To her left, she sees a man on the bed, with a pool of blood next to him, and there is a naked girl on the bed, shivering, and curled up into a ball. In another room, she sees a man dead on the chair, with a hole in his chest, where his heart should be. She walks down further, and turns down a hallway, and slowly ascends a large stair case. She sees a grown woman, with a hole in her chest, and there are blood streaks going all down the hall. She turns and she sees Youko, who is a super beast, with her back turned, kneeling on the floor, and eating hearts. There is a pile of people laid about, next to her with large holes in their chest. The only one alive is a hurt human girl right next to her.)**

Youko: All your guards are dead. Now are you going to tell me, where my little girl is?

Shota: Please, my husband took her a few years ago, I haven't seen her since.

Youko: I think you're lying to me, I know, you know, she is your insurance policy. **De-mo** {But}.

 **(Then she traces her finger near the woman's heart, she turns her nail longer, then she cuts the clothes next to it, and stabs slightly into her skin. Shota is screaming.)**

Youko: There are things much worse than **shi** {death}, and I plan to show you, unless you tell me where my little girl is. If you do, I'll just rip your, and your husbands heart out, like I did the others. It's much more, what you new worlder's call, **Jin-dou-te-ki** {humane}.

 **(Emerald thinks of Claire, and notices her similarities, both being the same race as the woman, and being taken by Lori some time ago.)**

 **(Youko turns around as she hears Emerald.)**

Youko: Don't be afraid little girl. I only eat **wa-ru** {evil} hearts. **A-na-ta** {You} can go back to your room.

Emerald: **Wo xiang** {I think} I know your daughter?

Youko: **Houn-tou** {Really}? **Do-ko desu-ka** {And where is she}? And do you happen to know if, Lori is back in town?

Emerald: I know of him, and I also know, where you daughter is. **Ke-shi** {But} you have to let this woman go.

Youko: **A-na-ta-wa** {You're} not from **ko-ko-de** {here} are you? You still look **u-bu** {innocent}. And they would have had no trouble selling you, for a large price, and that's if she wanted to sale you anyway. Plus, no kid here, would ever want to save this evil woman. So just **da-re** {who} are you, and why do you want to save her?

Emerald: **Dui** {No}, I'm not from here, but from a village a few days away. I met Lori, and that led me here, to rescue the captives of this place.

Youko: Since you know Lori. Then I'll tell you, this is his **tsu-ma** {wife}, and she's a real evil b#tch. And don't think just because you are a girl, that she wouldn't touch you. Their kind **(new worlders),** is past just being evil, they have developed, many unnatural affections as well. She doesn't deserve to live. This world would be much better off, without her.

Emerald: I'll take you to your **Nuu-er** {daughter]. But you have to **da-ying** {promise} not to kill her.

Youko: **Hai** {Alright}.

 **(looks at Shota.)**

Youko: Your coming with us.

 **(She grabs the Shota by the hand, and yanks her up.)**

Youko: **(looks at Shota)** If that's not my daughter, I'm going to show you h#ll.

…...

 **(Two shots are fired, and as they are escaping the chambers, Sapphire throws two knives. Then turns around and grabs up Claire, and bringing her to the floor. The two knives go into his gun, and the bullets hit the knife on their way out, causing his guns to explode, and the force pushes him back through a wall.)**

Sapphire: Stay down.

 **(Sapphire raises up, and runs through the recently created hole opening, however, he isn't there. Sapphire does a temporal replay, and she now knows, he is around the corner, hiding behind a wall. The sound of a magazine entering a gun is made, and Sapphire takes out her twin fans. Machine gun bullets, come flying through the wall at her, however, unlike your typical action star, she does not run from it and duck for cover. Instead, she runs towards the heart of the spray of bullets, using her two fans to deflect the them, cutting some in half, and knocking others into walls. Then she reaches back, and throws something, but she cloaks it, before what she threw, could be seen. Quickdraw is still shooting at her, and she is running at him swinging her fans. Then Quickdraw, is snatched up by and object, and thrown into a wall, hanging there on his shirt. The objects cloak comes off, and it appears as a boomerang. Quickdraw starts to make a seal.)**

Quickdraw: Loki ,Assist bots!

 **(15 humanoid robots appear in front of him, and start walking towards Sapphire, shooting bullets at her. Sapphire grabs three knives from her pouch and throws them, before her knives gets more than a few feet from her, it multiples from 3 knives, to nearly 100. It slices right through the robots, and she runs and she jumps through the air, giving him a double fist attack, sending him through yet another wall. As he is falling, he takes out two of his magnums, and starts shooting at her. There are two bullets heading for her chest, Sapphire bucks her eyes, and a blue aura flashes. Time is stopped around them, for a few seconds. When times resumes, he doesn't see her anymore, and he falls to the ground. He looks up, and Sapphire flies at him feet first, into his stomach, causing the floor to crack, then break beneath him. As he is falling, he sets off his dynamite, and grins.)**

Quickdraw: Bye Bye, mother f#cker.

 **(Sapphire makes and aura of water, and douses his flames, continuing the attack. Quickdraw crashes into the floor, with a shocked look on his face. Sapphire's foot is on top of him.)**

Sapphire: You had enough! I've could have killed you, several times by now, but my sis, preferred that I didn't. **Bie rang wo** {Don't make me} have to kill you.

 **(Water is still dripping down, from Sapphire's aura, as she looks down at him, waiting for an answer.)**

Quickdraw: No!

 **(He turns green, and escapes her capture, now in his leprechaun form, he becomes much faster, and more powerful.)**

Sapphire: Very well then.

 **(He is running along the walls, and shooting, however his bullets, are curving in midair. Which alarms Sapphire, forcing her to take the defensive. She dodges the bullets, that are coming at her, and takes one fan out, to deflect the ones she can't. She points her other hand at the walls, in front of Quickdraw, they begin to crumble, due to Sapphire's, structure weakening ability. Quick draw sees the walls crumble in front of him, and is forced to jump from it. It seems as if Sapphire, has timed it perfectly, as he is now out of bullets, and has to reload, however, since he is coming at her, he doesn't have the time to do so, so instead he chooses to punch at her rapidly. She blocks his punches, looking for an opportunity, to trap him his movements. When she finally traps his arms, she slides back, and delivers a bone cracking kick, to his ribs, then gives him a powerful front kick, to his solar plexus, making him fly back towards another wall. Just when he thinks, he is about to use it to escape, she creates a wall of rock behind him, and he smacks right into it. When he gets up, and doesn't see Sapphire, he uses his sleeve guns, and starts shooting everywhere, around him frantically.**

 **He turns behinds him, and brings up his guns. Suddenly, she appears from the rock wall, and punches him in the face, gives him two body shots, kicks him in the balls, and takes that same leg, and swings it back, flipping him over her head. Then, he flies out another wall. Emerald and Youko see Quickdraw break through the wall, and tumble a bit before, he just stays still on the ground. He puts his palms on the floor, and starts shaking, trying to get up, and then he just collapses. He remains in his transformation, since he was knocked out in it, Youko's eyes grow wide.)**

Youko: Quickdraw?

 **(They arrive in the inn room with Claire, and the others. Yoko looks at Claire, then drops Shota on the floor, and walks towards Claire, and circles her, looking at her up and down. Claire is tense, especially because, Shota is covered in lots of blood. Youko is touching Claire's face, and hair, and Claire is looking back at her weird.)**

Claire: Who are you?

 **(Yoko's eyes become teary.)**

Youko: You-You don't remember me?

Claire: I'm sorry mam. I don't.

Youko: Mam huh? **(she closes her eyes, and shakes her head)** Do you recognize anyone here?

Claire: These girls were kidnapped by Lori, a few months ago. **(she points to Trinity)** She was already in the orphanage, but she was being sold out of town, for a high price. The two elves, are Emerald and Sapphire. They rescued us from Lori.

 **(Then Emerald puts down Quickdraw, who she carried hung over her shoulder, like a sack of rice. Claire's eyes buck, and tears flow from her eyes.)**

Claire: Dad?

 **(Claire runs over to hug him.)**

Youko: **(give's a halfhearted laugh)** You remember **so-no-hi-to** {him}, but not me.

Claire: I'm sorry. I really don't recognize your mam.

 **(Quickdraw opens his eyes, and he returns to his regular form.)**

Quickdraw: Oh my little girl. You're about as bigger than me now, but so skinny.

Youko: Where is Lori?

(His eyes buck as he recognizes the voice. And he then turns and sees Yoko)

Quickdraw: Youko?

 **(She looks coldly at Quickdraw.)**

Quickdraw: I thought you were dead.

Youko: (she has tears of both, sadness and anger) I'm alive no thanks to you, but now, I'm more alive than ever.

Quickdraw: I was so foolish to do what I did, please forgive me.

Youko: **(laughs with tears in her eyes.)** **Yu-ru-shi-tai** {Forgive you}, just like that, huh? After what you did to me, nearly 5 years ago, you expect me to just let it go, and come back to you, as if nothing happened. Honey, you ask **ka-dai** {too much} of me. For what you did, was **yo-ru-se-nai** {unforgivable}. I swore, if I ever saw you again, I would kill you, but now that I see you again, I can't bring myself to do it. It seems I still do love you, but don't think I'll ever come back. No, I'm just going to take our daughter away, but before I do that, tell me where your b#tch a$$ **o-tou-to** {brother} is.

Quickdraw: I don't know.

Youko: **(laughs)** You want me to forgive you, and yet you are trying to protect him from me.

Quickdraw: No, I mean I've been here several times before, but every time I come, he's nowhere around. I've been looking for him too, because I knew he took our daughter.

 **(Claire looks back at Yoko, with tears of joy and sadness, in her eyes. She runs over to her, and hugs her, Youko smiles and holds her.)**

Claire: **(she whispers)** He's in the caravan just outside, mom. Emerald tied vines around him, so he couldn't escape.

Youko: Good girl.

 **(She brushes Claire's head with her hand, and rubs between her ears, then she lets go of Claire's embrace, and walks over to Shota, who is on the floor resting. While walking over to her, Youko shifts her hand, to the fox demon form.)**

Shota: You promised-

 **(Youko punches right through her chest, and the floor, the floor breaks, and she falls to the first floor. Shota coughs up blood, as they hit the ground. She is kneeling on the floor, with her hand still stuck in Shota, who is shaking and sweating. Youko looks at her in the eyes, as she kills her.)**

Youko: I never promised you, that I wouldn't kill you. I only promised you, that I wouldn't make you wish I did. But as for the little girl, she is naive, people like you must die.

 **(Then she changes her hand back to regular form, it comes out of Shota, and a big hole is in her chest, Shota turns her face to the side, and dies. Yoko gets up, and walks slowly through the inn, and exits the holes in the wall, from the fight. When she gets outside, she stops and looks for the caravan, and when she sees it, she starts to walk towards it.)**

Emerald: Stop Youko.

 **(She turns around to see Emerald, and Sapphire standing there.)**

Youko: This man is going to die, **Da-re-mo** {No one's}, going to stop me, from taking my revenge on him. I must say, it's quite absurd, that you even want to save him, after knowing what he did to the others, and tried to do to you.

Emerald: I know, but he can reform, and atone for his sins.

Youko: Not even in death, could he atone for his sins, and as far as reforming, he can do it in Hell.

 **(Youko turns around, and holds out her hand, and she uses her magnet powers to pull, the caravan to her. (Technically speaking, most of the caravan is made of wood, but many parts of it, is lined with metal.) When it comes to her, its attaches to her hand, like a magnet, then she uses her other hand, to rip the tent. She sees Lori unconscious, and entangled in the vines, she grins evilly.)**

 **(Two figures moving too fast for others to see, dash around, and land on one of the roofs.)**

 **(They are sitting down, it is Huang, and standing behind her tense, is Nit. Who has been secretly observing the two sisters from afar.)**

Nit: Well if it isn't the Elven empress. Can you tell me what brings you here, to this small godless town?

Huang: Relax, I haven't come to pick a fight. Heartless hasn't sent me here, I came of **wo zi-ji de yi-zhi** {my own will}.

Nit: So **i-she-set** {why} are you here?

Huang: I know you are not oblivious to the fact, that Hua-luu and Yue-lan are **wo su-nuu** {my granddaughters}. I wanted to see them in their first fight, outside of their village.

Nit: **Ma'-aht, Oo-i ahm** {Yes I know}. **Hem** {However}, I am also aware, that they are the children of light. Which puts them in opposition, against you, and your master. So I figure, you are here to survey their fighting skills, or hinder them in some way.

Huang: While unfortunately, I may indeed have to face them one day. So I cannot deny the strategic value, of studying their fighting styles, and habits early on, but I have no intention, of ever fighting them. I don't like the idea, of killing my own flesh and blood. Part of my deal with Heartless was, that I only kill, **shei wo xiang** {who I want}. So don't worry, I mean neither **ni** {you}, or those two any harm. As my reason for joining Heartless, is quite personal, and it has not changed, the kind of person I am.

Nit: Alright then.

 **(Emerald throws some wooden needles around Youko's hand, keeping it there, but not sticking her with them. Youko turns around and looks at her.)**

Youko: So you wish to protect him, do you? Very well.

 **(Her hand turns into the fox demon hand, and the needles are knocked away. Then she transforms completely, and phantom run's towards them, in complete fox demon form.)**

Youko: I'll just have to deal with you first.

 **(She lunges at Emerald and Sapphire, with her arms out, and slices at them with her claws, cutting their clothes, but not quite them, as they both spring back and sideways, in opposite directions, to avoid it.)**

Sapphire: **Ta hen kuai de** {She's fast}.

Emerald: Especially considering, we are using a boost right now.

 **(While still in the air, Emerald throws 2 more wooden needles, and they pin her tail to the ground, but as she continues running, they yank up from the ground. Youko turns around, and lunges at Emerald, but she times Youko's attack, and uses her legs, to spring off of it. As Emerald is flying back, she pulls out her bow, and shoots several arrows at her. Youko dodges a few, but is grazed by others, as she tries to dodge them, one also pierces her arm, and one pierces her abdomen, temporarily knocking her out of her transformed state, as it hit one of her acupoints, and blocked her qi.)**

Youko: D#mn!

 **(Sapphire lands on the ground, and Emerald uses her gravity to lighten her weight, so she doesn't crash through the building, she was heading into, after springing from Youko's attack. Youko starts to pull the arrows from her arm, and when she lands, she is about to pull the one from her abs, but Sapphire throws 7 knives at her. Youko spins around, trying to avoid the knives, and completely avoids the first four, but is cut on her torso by the other 2, and cut on her right arm by the other one.)**

Youko: I forgot how it was to fight another Diveneon, even though you are just kids, I'll have to step things up, and become serious.

 **(She pulls the arrow from her abs out, then her qi starts circulating again. Sapphire runs at her, and springs at her, with a charged wind fist. Youko creates a giant rock, right before Sapphires eyes, that's about 3 times the size of her, then shoots it at her, when she is nearly to her. Sapphire's eyes buck, and is still going through the air, as it reaches her. She punches the rock, and it breaks, turning it into rubble, but the force pushes her backwards, as she was in the air, and had nothing to brace herself, from the impact. She flies back a bit until her feet hits the ground, and she slides slowing herself down. Youko is transformed again, and appears from the cloud of dust, that the shattering of the rocks created, and lunges at Sapphire again. Still sliding back, Sapphire throws two knives at her knees, but Youko grabs them with her magnet powers, and forces them out of the way, and continues to come towards Sapphire. Sapphire then begins charging some brown energy, behind her back, as she gets close to Sapphire, Sapphire brings her hidden hand forward, and aims it at Youko. A rocky lance is formed, and Youko bucks her eyes in fear. Right as her torso, is about to touch the tip, and sink in, a vine whip wraps around Youko's tail and she is yanked back, and she crashes into the ground.)**

Emerald: Let's not kill her, Lan-mei.

 **(Emerald looks at Youko's skeletal, and muscular structure, then lights her up with wooden needles again, avoiding her vital points, just trapping her on the ground, and sealing her energy. Youko reverts back to her regular form again, as one needle pierces her main energy point, but doesn't make her revert back.)**

Emerald: Once you calm down, we'll let you free, and heal you.

 **(Youko lifts her head up.)**

Yoko: That form, has a speed and power advantage over you, there's no mistaking that. But you are not ordinary fighters, not even for Diveneons, or heroes. So using that form, is too easy of a target for you.

 **(The time expires on her form.)**

Youko: But now since, I have shifted back to my regular form. Most of the needles, are no longer hitting my acupoints.

 **(She uses a repulsor aura, and shoots the needles out of her, and then stands up again. Her whole aura turns white, along with her hair/fur and eyes, and electric like energy surrounds her, as she activates a burst attack. Sapphire's knives are pulled away from her, and Emeralds metal needles (which she wasn't using on account of Yoko's magnet powers), their swords, fans, whips, and the like. The stray bullets, and most of the metallic things around them all pull towards Youko. It starts circling around her in a violent raging sphere.)**

Youko: I've just upped the ante. The price of poker has just been raised. Let's see if you'll call or fold.

 **(Youko uses her death metal storm attack, the sphere slowly unravels and countless metallic objects, both small and big, shoot at them at high speeds in a storm, that the objects are too close together, for them to possibly avoid. A blue aura surrounds Sapphire, and time begins to slow down. Youko sees her move, as if their speed has increased, by 5 fold. She looks in unbelief, as Sapphire grabs Emerald, and they avoid the storm, and run behind her. As Sapphire enters Youko's omega zone, her time slow down effect goes away, but it drains some of Youko's Aura, as Sapphire's aura technique, is still active. Sapphire sweep kicks her back, with some water energy, then does a hand stand, and launches herself upwards, in a spiraling motion, kicking Youko several times in the back, breaking her bones. Then Sapphire appears above her, and Youko just looks at her dazed.)**

Sapphire: The price of poker has just been raised, so will you call or...

 **(Sapphire charges some yin energy in her fist, and unleashes her yin wave. She punches Youko's abs at full force, with her fist covered with yin energy, (At the point of contact, it transfers into the person, and shoots them down like a beam would, and paralyzes them completely.) Youko is rocketed towards the ground, and creates an upheaval when she hits it. Sapphire then lands on the ground, a couple seconds later. She walks over to Youko who is in pain, and who can't as much, lift her head up to look at her.)**

Sapphire: How'd you like my "Spirit buster". You're the first, actual person, I've used it on. I made more signatures, to show you, but something tells me, you aren't a fan of my last one. Oh well, can't please them all.

Youko: **O-O-ma-e** {Y-You}.

Sapphire: Me what?

Youko: **(stressed) O-wa-ri-jya-nai** {I'm not done yet}.

Sapphire: **Zhen-ma** {Really} you seem to be, as your spirit is completely busted. That's why I call it the spirit buster, in the first place. Even if you want to move, you can't. You have no choice, but to wait until it heals.

Yoko: You're right, this spirit is quite busted, but the way I see it, I still can win this.

Sapphire: How you figure?

Emerald: **Yin-wei** {Because} she's hiding a  transformation. Since her transformation uses a different spirit, she should be able to, still fight us with it. Based on her species, she should have three more possible forms, if she has attained them all. She has used her race's transformation, the superbeast aka, Demon fox, which was no match for me. She knows she doesn't stand a chance in regular form, as her speed and power, is too close to ours. Her magnet super's spirit, has been rendered useless, by your burst attack. Which leaves her only her Solar, Lunar, and Earth form left.

Youko: For a young kid, you sure are knowledgeable. Not only are you aware of the acupoints, in even in my hybrid transformation. You know all of my abilities, I must admit inferiority to you two, both in skill and intelligence. I am also ashamed to say that, I focused on my Earth form, so I could achieve my ascended form. Therefore, I have not attained a solar, or lunar super. So this leaves me one minute, to settle things with you two.

Sapphire: **Hai-shi** {Or} I could just kill you now.

Youko: If you were going to kill me, you would have by now. Plus, I'm not too sure, **o-nee-san** {your sis} would like the idea of you killing me, would she now?

Sapphire: N **a jie-jie** {So sis}, it's one for one. So are we both gonna take this form out.

Emerald: Well, technically it is, one for one. **Ke-shi** {But} you would have defeated the fox demon form too, if I didn't stop you, from killing her with your earth lance. So **wo xiang** {I think} you should, leave this one to me.

Sapphire: **Na Hao** {Alright then}.

 **(Youko gets up, and Sapphire walks over to the side to watch. Now armed with Earth abilities, and with her speed and power increased, by twice as much, due to her Earth form. Youko is quite confident in her ability, to defeat Emerald on her own.)**

Youko: **Yoshite** {Alright}, let's start this off simple.

Sapphire: **Bu** {I disagree}, you'd better start it off with a bang, or you'll never get your chance.

Youko: **I-mi wa** {Meaning}?

Sapphire: Simply, you're Earth form is no match for her, and you'll see that, real soon.

Youko: With a bang it is.

 **(Youko begins generating brown spheres all around her, and they circle her, soon solid rocks, form from the spheres.)**

Sapphire: Another storm, how original.

Youko: Shut up will you.

Sapphire: Just saying.

 **(The rocks swarm, and come at Emerald, and she begins to dodge them. The rocks that come too close, are hit with Emerald's snake fist, which is lined with water energy. She continues doing this for some time.)**

Youko: Alright, see how you like this.

 **(She combines the rocks into one large mass, and launches it Emerald, but Emerald just stands there.)**

Youko: **(thinking)** _that girl maybe quieter than the other one, but farrrr cockier._

 **(Emerald just stands there with her eyes closed, as the giant rock closes in on her, she sees the large mass, as nothing more than a cloud of brown earth energy.)**

Youko: **I-dou** {Move} little girl! That technique will kill you, if it hits you head on.

Emerald: Thanks for your caring, **ke-shi** {but}...

 **(She opens her eyes, and the large mass, is moments from hitting her. Suddenly, the mass dissipates back into brown energy. The energy swarms around her, and then two golems form, from the energy.)**

Emerald: All's your attack will do, is provide me with fuel, for my own.

 **(Youko's eyes buck)**

Youko: **(thinking)** _I've been training longer, than this this girl has been born. Yet her mastery of Earth, is already above mine, without even taking a new form._ _ **Doushi-te**_ _{How} can this be?_

Emerald: Attack!

 **(The two clay Golems run at her, from opposite sides, then starts to punch at her, using natural fist style, which Emerald finds suitable, for their proportions. Youko is dodging the attacks by them, and tries to counter, by shooting rocks at them, but it only, barely cracks them, but she continues to try. Claire comes outside, and sees her mother on the ropes, by the clay golems. She becomes fearful, as Youko is hit by one, into the ground. Youko gets up, and charges at one, but is then, blindsided by the other.)**

Claire: Mother!

 **(She turns to Emerald.)**

Claire: You've got to help her, they're gonna kill her.

Emerald: **Wo dui** {I am the one} controlling them, but **bie zhao-ji** {don't worry} I will not let them **sha ta** {kill her}. Your mother has already lost, but she just hasn't accepted it yet. The more energy she uses, the more she loses, it's a simple concept. She has already lost her power, and speed advantage over me. Unlike her, my energy level, has barely dropped, since we started fighting. Once I knew she had magnet powers, I have opted on creating wooden needles, instead of using my metal ones. And instead of my nine section whip, I used a small vine, and they barely took any energy, to create. Those golems, which would usually, take half my energy to create. I took completely, from your mother's attack, so it's only a matter of time, before she accepts defeat.

 **(Claire continues to watch in agony, as her mother continues to be knocked around, like a hackey sack, by Emerald's two golems. Claire can't take it anymore, and runs to her mom. Youko sees her.)**

Yoko: Get back you stupid child.

Claire: I can't stand to see you get hurt.

 **(Once Claire gets close, she enters Youko's omega zone, and Youko gets a power boost, and punches through, one of the golems. Then she hurls a giant rock, into the other, cracking it all over. Then before she delivers another one, that will shatter it, it turns to energy, and swarms back to Emerald.)**

Huang: This should make things interesting, assuming Yue-lan continues to sit out.

Nit: Emerald should still be able to, handle them easily. Sapphire knows she doesn't have to step in.

 **(Claire hugs her mom.)**

Claire: We can win, if we fight her together.

Youko: My little girl is so brave, **de-mo ba-ka-desu** {but stupid}. Look at how hard your mommy tries to fight her, do you think you, would be any match, for her. She'll take you out first... **de-mo** {But} I have a better idea. Why don't you hold my hand?

Claire: Like this.

 **(She holds one of her hands.)**

Youko: Both hands dear.

 **(They both grasp each other's hands.)**

Youko: Now, circulate your energy into me.

 **(Claire does, and a bright light shines, really bright, and then the light fades, leaving only one figure remaining. The new figure, is 5 times as fast, and as strong, as Youko was.)**

Sapphire: That's hardly fair. Does it still count as one, when you beat her now?

Emerald: Sure Lan-mei.

Demon Claire: Haha, you are still so confident, that you'll beat me.

Emerald: **(she smiles)** Dang-ran {For sure.}

Demon Claire: I think you both, better come at me at once.

Emerald: **Bu-bi** {No need}, **wo hai neng** {I can still} take you.

Demon Claire: **(grins)** **Hon-tou desu-ka** {Oh really}?...

Emerald: **(grins)**...

Demon Claire: I'll knock that grin, right off your face.

 **(She phantom runs at Emerald, then swings at her.)**

 **(Emerald lights up with purple energy, and somersaults out of the way, of the attack. and as she does, she flips kicks her in the pelvis, with the first leg, and with the second, kicks her chin. Demon Claire steps back a bit, and Emerald continues to flip backwards.)**

Demon Claire: So you used gravity, to enhance your speed. No matter, with attacks like those, you can't bring me down.

Sapphire: **(thinking)** _She says that now, but just wait._

 **(Demon Claire runs at Emerald, punching and kicking at her, however, Emerald is dodging all the attacks, and countering her, every so often, with her snake fist, striking a acupoint/nerve point. Demon Claire is starting to slow down, and become less mobile, and easier to predict, as Emerald has lessened the ways she can attack, by disabling some muscles. Demon Claire, goes for a two hand palm strike, against Emerald, but vines grow from the ground, and entangle her, slowing down her movements. Then Emerald's hands spark with electricity, and she strikes her in the solar plexus. Demon Claire eyes buck, and she gasps, as her muscles contract, and she flies off, until she hits the ground, and tumbles several times, on the ground, and in the air.)**

Sapphire: I bet that hurt!

(Huang is surprised, at what just happened.)

Huang: Holy sh#t!

Nit: **Ee** {Yes}, I am very proud of them two. They'll be quite the handful, once they get older.

Huang: **Shi-de** {Yes} she is much more advanced, then I was at that age. **Qi-shi** {Actually}, I think I would, like sparring with her, when she enters our class.

Nit: Be careful what you wish for. These legends develop at an unprecedented rate, by time she reaches our class, she'll likely be far more advanced, then we are, in our tactics.

 **(Huang just stares.)**

 **(Demon Claire gets up, and shakes a bit, still feeling some of the jolts, from the attack.)**

Demon Claire: **(thinking)** **_Fu-ka-nou_** _{That's impossible}. This girl has shown water, earth, sentient, gravity, and now electricity. One shouldn't be able to use more than 4 energies, not to mention, that she is an elf, and from what I remember, they are supposed to have solar, light, and yin attacks. None of which she has used, it's possible she is a dark elf, which gives her more powers, however, they don't have sentient powers, spirit elves do. Is she using artifacts? I can't tell. I don't sense any Kami energy, on her. Perhaps the gods are playing tricks on me, and she is in fact, an immortal. Only that could explain, her skill set._

 **(Emerald is looking at her, from afar off.)**

Demon Claire: Are you a god, or an elf.

Emerald: **Dou bu** {Neither}. Certainly not a god, but my appearance is as an elf's, and many of my powers, come from them.

Demon Claire: **(eyes buck)** What are you?

Emerald: **Wo shi** {I'm}-

 **(Bullets fly at Emerald, and Quickdraw is running at her shooting. Emerald turns around, and dodges a few of the bullets, then is knocked out by one, that hits the back of her neck.)**

 **(Nit is holding her hand up.)**

Huang: Why did you do that?

Nit: Emerald will let Lori and the others, go unpunished, and Sapphire would let her. I can't let Emerald, have her way this time. I will let Youko deal with this town, I trust her judgment. I am the one who saved Youko, in the first place, and set the events, to guide her here, at this time, as they needed to test their powers. I set this all up, to help their growth, both physically and mentally. Youko doesn't know that, neither does anyone else. I also don't want to many people, knowing what Legends are, just yet. Only A Classes and above, are supposed to know about them. It's supposed to remain a secret, until the others for now. If the world new about them, they would try to exterminate them, out of fear.

Huang: **Wo ming-bai** {I see}.

 **(Emerald starts to fall to the ground.)**

Emerald: **Ni** {You}-

 **(Emerald looks around, searching for the one who did it, as she blacks out.)**

 **(Youko and Claire separate.)**

Yoko: **Na-ni** {What}?

 **(Sapphire looks and sees, Emerald on the floor.)**

Sapphire: Hua-jie!

 **(Sapphire runs to Emerald, and picks her up, then she jumps off, into the distance.)**

Sapphire: **(thinking)** I thought for sure you dodged that. How could you be knocked out, by him? Wait, when she fell, she wasn't looking at him. That means someone else, probably did it.

Youko: What are you doing out here?

Quickdraw: She was going to kill you, and Claire. I couldn't let her.

Yoko: She wasn't going to kill me. She just wanted to stop me, from killing your brother, and the rest of the no good people, in this town. You shouldn't have interfered. You had better pray, you didn't kill her, because if you did, the other one, will kill us all.

Quickdraw: **(looks down)** I'm so sorry dear.

 **(Sapphire looks around, but doesn't see anyone. Then appears behind Youko.)**

Sapphire: We're leaving.

Yoko: You don't intend, to stop me.

Sapphire: I would have killed him, for what he did. I was just following my sisters will, to save him, but I'm just going to take her back home now, as it appears someone else, didn't want Emerald to win. So you can do whatever, you want to him. I only care about my sister, so I'll take the warning, and head home. I don't want to be in opposition to someone, who can get off a sneak attack, on us.

 **(She starts walking away.)**

Youko: Well because you two fought so hard to stop me, and without my daughters, and my ex's interference, I would have surely lost. So I won't kill him.

Sapphire: Nice, so you'll just leave him, to do that to more children?

Youko: No, I'll let the "orphans", decide.

Sapphire: And what of your ex?

Youko: For what he did to me, I can never forgive him for it. But I still love him, so I won't kill him. I'll let him see Claire, time to time, but that's all.

Sapphire: **Jie-jie** {Emerald/sister} would be happy to know that. Alright, we're leaving.

 **(Sapphire runs off into the distance.)**

 **(It's raining heavily outside, making the ground very muddy. Lori awakes, and as he does, he sees a little girl.)**

Lori: Hey little girl, would you like some candy.

 **(He tries to move, but he is still tied up, then the girl moves to the side. Outside of the caravan, are around 20-30 girls, and they start to circle in on him.)**

Lori: Please, Please.

 **(Lori's screams are heard.)**

 **(Sapphire arrives home, with Emerald on her back, and Jade looks at her wide eyed.)**

Jade: Where have you guys been!? And what happened to Luu-er?

 **(She runs to them, and hugs them. Then Nit appears behind them, leaned against the wall.)**

Nit: Relax Jade, they're fine. They just had a little, field training.

 **(Sapphire looks at Nit, and Nit gives her a wink.)**

Jade: They've been gone for days, and you expect me, to just be calm about it!?

Nit: It's alright, they're safe now. I was watching them, the whole time.

Jade: **Ni dei** {You have to} tell me next time, you're going to do that!

Nit: This will be happening, a lot from now on. Its best, you get used to it, Jade.

 **(Nit looks at Sapphire.)**

Nit: Take Emerald do your room, while I talk to your mother.

 **(Sapphire takes Emerald up to their room, and puts her down on the bed.)**

 **(Nit knocks on the door a few minutes later.)**

Sapphire: That was quick.

Nit: **Meh bi-a'** {Actually}, we talked for quite a long time, we just used lentation. As I didn't want you guys, staying up.

Sapphire: Did you see the girls were looking after? We never returned them to their homes.

Nit: Don't worry, **oo-i** {I} saw to it. All the kids were returned to their real homes, and I wiped their memories, and Benevolence transported them, back to the time, right before Lori, or another person, kidnapped them. However unfortunately, he did not allow me, to take the ones you met in the caravan, back in time, neither did he let me, erase their memories. So it will forever become a scar, for them.

Sapphire: **Shen-me** {What}!? Why wouldn't he.

Nit: It seems they were all legends, so they will play some role, in your life. He said their memories of what happened, however dreadful, were important to maintain.

Sapphire: That's not fair!

Nit: Shhh girl. If you think that isn't fair, you'll be surely disappointed, in the things to come, as it only gets worse from here.

 **(Sapphire puts her head down.)**

Nit: By the way, good fight you two. You guys are developing, very rapidly. Quickdraw was a borderline E class, **hem** {however} Youko, was nearly a C class in base form, but the fusion, had a power and speed rating, of a high B class. Since you guys were together, you were able to beat it. **Oo-i hem** {I'm not sure}, how you would have faired, if you didn't have the boost, and fought Youko in her super. Though you guys, certainly wouldn't have a problem fighting people, a class above you.

Sapphire: Thanks, I'll tell Hua-luu... Then we'll certainly win against the others then?

Nit: Maybe, **oo-i ne-hi** {I hope so} at least.

Sapphire: You mean you're not sure?

Nit: **Ma'aht, oo-i hem** {Yes, I am not sure}. I fear about the children of darkness. Huang says, Nina is **re-si nahsh** {very powerful} already, and doesn't appear to have any challenges yet. Even being clearly above, the neutral child Rage, who lives with her, and her wit even for a legend, is unheard of. On the other hand, Titan has long been thought as, the weakest one of you, as he hasn't seemed to display any skills or power, relative to you guys. **Hem** {However} when Cloud visited him, **soo ded** {he said}, although he hasn't unlocked any of his enhanced race's abilities. When he sparred with others, he wasn't demonstrating the power and speed, he knew he read off of him. So he knew, he was sandbagging, so he spied on his habits. Titan seems to watch others fight and train. He also found it odd, that he spends a lot of time looking at nature, especially storms. He only trains at night time, and for a while, **soo ge-roo** {even Cloud/even he}, didn't understand his techniques and methods. But after a few days, he realized that he, was training himself, to counter their attacks. Titan finds the faults in every system, pattern, and technique, and will exploits it, **mi-tet** {and} he will only show the power he needs. He believes Titan is very sly, and intelligent, as he is able to keep his facade up, even around powerful heroes. He says with his current skill level, even without energy, he would have no problem, beating someone a class over him. He said, the only one he thinks can currently beat him at this point, is Nina. However, they all need a real challenge, to see for sure.

 **(Sapphire's eyes buck.)**

Nit: That was his opinion, but remember he is training Nina, and Titan has his clan's ability. So he may just be playing favorites. **Hem** {However} Huang believes, after today's fight, that Emerald and Nina, are probably the strongest out of the 6 right now, and you are next, after them. However, she also believes, Nina will certainly win against Emerald, if they fought.

Sapphire: Why is that?

Nit: She feels Emerald is to soft hearted, and may hold back, but Nina is quite the opposite. So if Emerald is to have a chance of winning, she must get tougher, and she cannot sympathize, with her opponent. However, she also did mention, that if you **hem** {and} your sister, fought Nina and Rage. Then you two, would definitely win., as you guys, are a much better team.

Sapphire: **Zen-me yang** {What about} Dragon?

Nit: We don't know where he is?

Sapphire: **Zhe zen-me ke-neng, ni-men bu zhi-dao** {How could you guys, not know}?

Nit: Benevolence would not tell us, Heartless will not tell Huang either, and the realm gods are with you guys, so we can't find out. The only thing **oo-i bi'a ahm** {I do know} is, that he isn't on Genesis. He was supposed, to be picked up by Yunming, but she decided to send her henchmen to do it, instead, and they never returned with him. So we can only pray, he comes back soon, and well trained, because if not, it puts you guys, at a significant disadvantage. For if Rage allies with Nina, which is likely. Then that makes 3 people, that are on the dark side. So you guys need Dragon to come back, so you can ally with him, or the dark side, will surely win.

Sapphire: **Jie-jie** {sister} believes in her heart, that we don't have to fight each other. She has no desire, to fight the others. So **ke-neng** {perhaps} they too, may feel **tong-yang** {similarly}.

Nit: That kind of thinking, is what Huang's afraid of. She said if the light side is to win, she must accept the hard realities of the world, and life, and stop believing, that everything, can have a happy ending.

Sapphire: **Wo ye xiang** {I also think} that, we will have to fight each other, ke-shi {but} the answer that makes the most sense, isn't always the right one, and she has shown me that, again and again. **Zai-shuo** {And} I trust that my sister, will not lead us to our doom.

Nit: I hope you both can learn, before it's too late. So I'm going to be sending you, to the elements tomorrow, as you guys need some more real fights, and challenges. Even if you guys, don't have to kill each other. I still need you guys, as prepared as you can be to fight them, in the likelihood that you do.

Sapphire: **Wo ming-bai** {I understand that}. We should be prepared, and we won't let you down.

 **(Emerald and Sapphire are sitting on a small boat, going across a calm sea, with dense fog. The boat slows down, as it gets near the island. (Peacock island) Full of beautiful waterfalls, lush trees, and flowers such as, plumb blossoms and lotuses, making the area, have a mystic appeal. As the boat stops, they grab their elven styled backpacks, and put them around one of their shoulders, and walk forward, towards a forest path. The fog is still quite dense, forcing them to use their** **translucent vision** **, to stay on the path. In the distance, Emerald and Sapphire can see monsters, looking to snag them, if they go off the path. The path continues to elevate, as they get closer to the middle of the island, where the mountain peak is. Lights are shown off in the distance, to further convince people to go the wrong route, and going off the path now, means falling several hundred feet, to where spikes, or bottomless pits are. Peacock island, is a training place for elves, and the pathways just to get to the exams, helps in the first part, of the weeding out, of those who are unqualified, to be there. They continue up the path, and about two** **li** **, from the center. They reach a crowd, with thousands of elves, half elves, drows, tamers, fairies, etc. After a few hours, they finally get to a gate, and there is a big wooden platform, with 3 portals, and signs over each of them, designating their purpose. One that says "kid", one saying "teen", and one saying "adult". They get closer, and closer, until they are on the platform (One kid, one teen, and one adult one). There are three screeners on the platform, writing down things on their individual, digital note pad like devices, as the ones taking the exams, pass by. One is a psyche reaper, one a spirit elf, and the other a soul guardian. In front of them, is an Immortal, that is asking questions, to the exam takers.)**

Immortal: How many are taking the exams with you?

Emerald: Just me and my sister.

 **(She motions her head at Sapphire. Then the three screeners, are writing down some things, on their screens.)**

Sapphire: What are they writing down?

Immortal: Their writing your stats, and characteristics down. Your age, strength, speed, height, family members, whether or not you're shapeshifting, suppressing your powers to get an easier test, or if you are a fused or split being. They also record your current abilities, mood, and stuff like that. Then we give that, to the ones in charge, of creating the simulation for you, and she, creates something challenging for you, based on your abilities. However, if your levels don't meet the lowest requirements, then you are not allowed to take the exams.

Sapphire: So what's the requirements?

Immortal: H class for kids, G class for teens, and F class for adults.

 **(The immortal looks at his note pad screen, and doesn't see anything.)**

Immortal: However, they have been writing, for longer than usual. So you'll have to wait a while.

 **(After a few minutes, he gets a notification on his screen, then the information, pops up.)**

Immortal: Oh I see. Hmm, that is strange.

Sapphire: What's wrong?

Immortal: I saw this happen once before, about 5 years ago, but "even then", it wasn't to this extent. They don't seem to be able to figure out, what you two "are". They conclude that you two are both multiple royals, and hybrids, at the same time, which should be impossible. They have you both down for E classes, without your boost, which is insane, for someone who just turned 5, a few days ago. Not to mention, you have several characteristics of higher classes, making you an abnormal E class. However, what's even stranger, they have you Sapphire, with the source genes of, a Dark Elf, a Demi god, a Dark horse, a Unicorn, a Pegasus, a Sea elf, and a Fae. When "no" person, should have more than one of those. You also seem to have, an extremely powerful latent ability, of power copying. And as for your sister, they have her down for a Night elf, a Spirit elf, a Feng and Huang, a Benoo, a Suzaku, a Wood elf, and a Death wing. She also has a highly powerful latent ability, but they can't tell what it is, they just know, that it's powerful. As crazy as all "that' is, they have confirmed you two, to be "full" blood siblings, which contradicts, the laws of powers. You two are full blood sisters, and you have multiple enhanced genes, yet you do not share, even one common enhanced gene. Not to mention, these are not gene fragments, but in fact source genes. Which only leaves the issue of, how you got these powers, and what you really are. So I'm gonna have to-

 **(Nit appears in front of them.)**

Immortal: My lord Nit.

Nit: Let them pass, and send the info to the three sisters. Have **oo** {them}, create a world for them.

Immortal: The three sisters? They haven't administered this test, in several millenniums.

Nit: **Oo-i ahm** {I know}, but your current examiner, isn't qualified to test them. Give a call, to Fable's daughters now, and when you run into this situation again today, you send them there as well.

Immortal: Again?

Nit: **Ma'aht** {That's right}, another sibling pair will be coming, later today. They've just arrived, on the island.

 **(Emerald and Sapphire look at Nit.)**

Sapphire: **Ta-men shi shei** {Who are they}?

Nit: You'll find out later.

Immortal: Yes, lord Nit.

Nit: And you and the screeners, had better keep a lid on this. Or else you'll face, divine punishment.

 **(The immortal shakes his head.)**

Immortal: Alright, you two go through the adult portal. Usually we don't let adults take the test together, but it seems, we'll be bending the rules today.

 **(Emerald and Sapphire jump into the adult portal, and come through on the other side, and there are several adults, and one teen, sitting down, inside clear floating balls. There is an immortal girl at desk.)**

Immortal girl: Wow, I can't believe we have a two kids here. It's rare that we even get teens, to take the adult test. Hmm, it seems as if, your orbs haven't come in yet, so I guess you can just stand there, till it does.

 **(They wait for several minutes, and they see an orb turns green, then in comes down and lands. The orb dissipates, and the person wakes up.)**

Immortal girl: Congratulations, you passed. Welcome to the Elements.

 **(She hands her a badge.)**

Immortal girl: Present it to the guard outside, and he will escort you to a spot, where you can pick your teacher.

 **(After she walks out, an orb turns red, then back clear again.)**

Sapphire: What does that mean?

Immortal girl: What does what mean?

Sapphire: When the orb flashes red.

Immortal: It means that person has died, in the reality world, that was created. Each person is given 3 attempts, or lives for the exam. Once they lose them all, they will have to wait until next year, or the next season, to try again. As you have probably noticed on the way here, there were many death traps, if you had gotten off the path. However, what you probably didn't notice, is that there were guards with time abilities, watching you. So if you died on the path, they would rewind time, and escort you off the island. We want to weed out the ones who don't belong, once people die they can't say, that they would have been ok, if we hadn't interfered. So we let them try, until they die. Then we rewind time, and show them the footage of their death, so they can't refute, that they are not ready, which used to happen, until we let them die. But at first, we didn't have the guards, with time powers. It got to the point where, a lot of people were dying, and that was pretty dumb, and many people, just stopped taking the exams. So we developed our exam process through the years, to make it better.

Sapphire: Ah **(as in dumb a$$)**

 **(A few hours go pass.)**

 **(A black orb appears, causing the immortal to buck her eyes.)**

Immortal girl: What the f#ck!

 **(Then she gets a notification on her screen.)**

Immortal girl: No f#cking way, I think, that's for you two. It seems you are both going in, together as well. Well, I wish you the best luck.

Emerald: What's the matter?

Immortal girl: The black orbs had a very low success rate, most people failed, and we weren't getting enough recruits, so we stopped them. These orbs are malleable; it can change at any time. Furthermore, only powerful reality manipulators can make these. In fact, there's less than 10 people alive, that can make these. Well I guess, you guys can go in though. But first...

 **(She hands them two bracelets.)**

Immortal girl: Put these on.

 **(Emerald shakes her head, and they take them, and walk towards the black sphere. They get in it, and fasten the bracelets, to their arms.)**

Emerald: Alright then, let's go.

 **(The sphere goes up.)**

Sapphire: I'm so psyched; this is gonna be **zhe-me** {so} fun.

Emerald: **(grinning)** **Wo zhi-dao** {I know}. Time to let loose.

 **(A bright light surrounds them, whiting out everything. When the light clears, they are about 10 feet above, a bridge. After a few seconds, they fall down to the bridge, and a map appears, in front of them.)**

Map: **(has annoying robotic helper voice) Ko-nni-chi-wa** {Hello}, I am Chizu san. I tell you, where your a$$ is, and where it needs to be. The pink dot represents Emerald's position, and the blue, represents Sapphire's. I am the map, of your entire exam. There are 10 tasks in total, and there is no just saying, "I quit", and there is no, skipping tasks. You must complete every task, or else you will be stuck here, until you die 3 times, or fail three times, but not all tasks offer a fail, in a way other than death. I'll have to say, it'd be pretty traumatic, to commit suicide, or be killed three times. You never know, how that will affect you, so I advise, you try your best to not die, and complete the task. Once you complete a task successfully, a colored light will appear, on your bracelet. These task test you differently. There are tests of willpower, physical capability, and intelligence, and without all three, you will not pass. The first task is simple; you must cross this bridge. I will not give you any hints, on how to do so, or explanations. If you want to see me again, to find your location, see the map, or for me to repeat the task, just say "chizu san, get your a$$ here" and I will get my a$$ there. See yaw sooner, or later b#tches.

 **(The bridge is extremely long, and at least 20 feet wide. They walk across the bridge, for a few hours. They see skeletons, floating in the water, of an array of species, both Diveneon like, and animal. After a while, they see three figures, in the distance. As they get closer, they make out, 1** **mountain troll** **(20ft), one** **cave troll** **(15 ft.), and one** **mega troll** **(40 ft.).**

Sapphire: Oh please. They gave us trolls to fight, they don't intimidate me. The only thing slower than their fist, is their **nao-zi** {brains}. This won't take long, the only one we have to worry about, is the mega troll.

 **(Emerald looks at the muscle, and bone structures of the trolls, then she looks at the water, surrounding the bridge.)**

Emerald: These aren't your typical ones; these ones are D class. In proportion to their regular stats, their power rating is C class, which means they're stronger than us. We can't allow ourselves, to be hit by them. Not to mention, the water surrounding us, seems to have a necro effect, as it seems to be, draining the life energy out of anything, that touches it. So, **wo-men** {we} can't allow ourselves to touch it. **Wo xiang** {I think}, we should take them head-on, because if we go past them, they just might destroy the bridge, and kill us all.

Sapphire: So the only question is, **shei** {who} takes the first one?

Emerald: I know you're anxious, so you can go ahead.

 **(Sapphire bows to Emerald, with her fist against her palm.)**

Sapphire: Much obliged.

 **(She turns towards the trolls, and puts her hand near her mouth, to mimic the effect of a loudspeaker.)**

Sapphire: Hey Fata$$es! Why don't you move out the way, you're taking up the whole bridge, with your wide a$$es. How do you expect, people to get through?

 **(The mountain trolls face turns red, and he starts running towards her, making the bridge shake every time his foot touches the ground, with his ax (rock like), dragging on the ground behind him, slightly damaging the bridge's floor.)**

Sapphire: Mr. Bubblegutt, why don't you calm down, you're shaking the bridge. Not to mention, you're such an eye sore to look at. Your fat's, jiggling more than jello. My god, you should really work out. At one point, you just gotta tell yourself, **shi-ke er-zhi** {enough is enough}.

 **(The troll is twirling his axe around, in the air now, running towards her. Sapphire begins to run backwards, and she passes Emerald, then a few seconds later, the troll passes, and completely ignores Emerald, as well. The troll is getting angrier, and slowly catching up to Sapphire.)**

Sapphire: What's the matter, you feel the burn? Ain't it a b#tch, to get that itch. Next time pass the plate, and you'll feel great. Don't give up though, you gotta run that fat off.

 **(He gets in arms reach her, and swings his ax at an angle. She slows down time for a few seconds, allowing her to get some distance between them.)**

Sapphire: Missed me tubby.

 **(The troll gets an even madder face. He continues to run at her, and he gets closer to her again, after a while, and she does the same things again. After a while he his sweating quite a bit, and breathing hard. He gets to her one more time, sweat is flying from him, his tongue is hanging out in the wind, and he is about to swing his ax.)**

Sapphire: My, my, Mr. round guy. I think you lost, 10 pounds chasing me. You look like, you're about to have a heart attack. I think you need to...

 **(She points her hands towards him, like a gun.)**

Sapphire: Cool off.

 **(A torrent of water hits the troll, and he is knocked back onto the ground, and tumbles a bit. He is laying there, with a large hole in his stomach, and an angry face.)**

Sapphire: Why you **sheng-qi** {mad}. **Wo** {I} just figured, I'd help you, loose another 100lbs.

 **(She points her hand at him again, and she starts charging another one, then she lets the energy, go back inside her. She converts it to yang, and shoots him with it, and it heals his hole.)**

Sapphire: Get up, I wanna have some more fun with you.

 **(The troll gets up, and grabs his ax, and is more muscular now, instead of so fat.)**

Sapphire: You're welcome to come at me again, **Wo bu hui** {I won't} run anymore.

 **(He charges at her, and swings his ax in a diagonal fashion, and her aura lights up blue, right before it touches her. She appears in front of him, in the air, level to his face, and delivers a barrage of jabs, to his face. Then she flips off of him, onto his ax, and then time resumes as normal. The troll steps back a bit, and is dazed, his vision is blurry, and he feels a light weight, on his ax.)**

Sapphire: Yoohooo. You missed me again, you wanna try again, big boy?

 **(He tries to grab her, with his other hand, and she acts like she's covering up, and sticks her hand out, as if saying stop. As he is about to grab her, a rock lance goes through his hand, and he drops the ax, and grabs the rock with it, trying to pull it from his hand. Sapphire flips off the falling ax, to 20 feet away from him. The rock is removed, and he is shaking his hand in pain. He looks at Sapphire evilly, and grabs his ax, and runs at her again. Then Sapphire touches the ground, and changes the friction on it, to basically nothing. He slips, and is falling through the air, as he goes above Sapphire, she backflip kicks him, in the balls. He crashes to the ground, breaking some of the bridge.)**

Troll: **(In pain)** Ohhuerurhooh

Sapphire: That's what I like to call, ringing the bells.

 **(His ax falls in the water, and one of his hands touch it. He starts to scream, and his hand becomes very skinny, and breaks off. He then gets up to his knees, and stands up. He transforms to his race's super, and it creates, an exoskeleton for him.)**

Sapphire: **Yao-shi** {If} you think that form, will do any more than delay your defeat, you are highly mistaken.

 **(Bones protrude from him, and then he aims his hand at Sapphire. He shoots a bone at her, in like a cone piece. She dodges it, and it becomes stuck, in the bridges floor.)**

Troll: **(war cry)** ba-naaa-be!

 **(He aims both his hands, at her now. (His other arm, is only gone is his regular form, and since this form, uses a different spirit, it has no effect on this one.) He starts shooting sharp bone fragments, like a Gatling gun at her. Sapphire is flipping, rolling, and side stepping out of the way, continuing to dodge his assault, until the floor, is full of bone pieces. Now the Troll is finding it hard to walk, Sapphire back flips a bit, balancing on the bones.)**

Sapphire: You may think, were both in the same situation, but were not. As far as I'm concerned, this is no different, from a plum pole field.

 **(She runs towards him, and throws her boomerang a him. The troll turns his waist, and dodges it, then puts up one finger, and shakes it while laughing. The troll continues to shoot smaller bones at her, like bullets, as she runs along the bone poles, in the ground. She then jumps high into the air, and shoots a long thin earth lance, into the ground. She grabs the earth lance, and swings around it like a pole. The troll smirks widely, and aims at her, then the boomerang hits him in the back, and he stumbles forward. Sapphire releases her grip from the earth lance, and absorbs the energy back from it. (she performs her burst move cyclone) She flings off in a spiral, and reaches the trolls stomach, her fists are imbued with yin energy, she starts punching him in the gut, while still flying in the air. Each time she punches him, he lets out a green, misty fart, and it makes a fart noise. The troll is knocked on his back, and he falls on the bones he created, and they sink halfway through him. Sapphire lands on the troll, and the green mist surrounds her.)**

Sapphire: Oh god. I'm dying.

 **(A few minutes later, Sapphire returns to where Emerald is, and Emerald checks her body out, using her godsight, to see if she was damaged, and to see how much of her qi, she used.)**

Emerald: What took you so long? Are you really that bored?

Sapphire: **(smiles with eyes closed)** Yup!

 **(Emerald giggles)**

Emerald: **Na** {Well}, I'll be a bit quicker than you.

 **(Emerald looks at the 2 remaining trolls.)**

Emerald: So who will it be?

 **(The cave troll starts to walk forward, with his club, then he starts to run at her. Emerald takes out her bow, and shoots an arrow at him, with some green energy around the tip. The troll is running at her, and the arrow sticks through his hand, and he drops the club. Then he picks up a bit more speed, and rolls into a ball, coming at her. Emerald imbues some arrows, with lightning energy, and uses her godsight, to track his movements, and keep track of his body parts. Then she shoots several arrows, lightning quick, at the troll, while it's rolling. The troll is hit with the arrows, and the ends break off them, as he rolls on the ground. The arrows are only halfway inside him, stuck in him, however, not hitting organs. As the troll rolls, blood trickles from his wounds, the electric shock, from the arrows, start to coarse throughout his body. By the time, he is 20 feet from Emerald, he slows down considerably, until he comes to a stop, right at her feet. Electricity is around him, and he is unable to move. Emeralds throws her needles (metal) in him, all around his body. The troll starts to move again, then she holds out her hand to him, and electricity shoots from her hand, like lightning into the needles. The troll is shaking a lot, and his skin is starting to get charred. Then it transforms while still in the ground, and he turns into his crystal form. To be particular, his skin is like a black colored diamond. He quickly grabs Emerald's foot, and slings her far into the distance, off the bridge. Emerald creates a vine, and sticks it into the bridge, once its tight, she yanks herself back to the bridge. However, the troll starts shooting diamond buck shots (like shot gun), at her. They break her vine, and she creates another one, after another one, until she lands on the bridge.)**

Emerald: **(thinking)** _I see, I was hoping he was a metal type, and not a crystal one. This certainly makes, fighting him harder. Physical attacks won't work on him, neither will most elements. I could use crystals as well, to see if it would damage him, but with his level, his defense will be too high. I could burn him, if I get my fire hot enough, but it'll take me a lot of energy, to make it that hot, not to mention, if I do that, it would destroy this bridge. So I can either wait his transformation out, hope that his insides aren't layered with diamonds, and try my sentient base attacks, or use my matter manipulation attacks, on him. However, if I do that, I won't have the stamina, to fight the next guy._

 **(Emerald runs at him, and he creates a machete of diamond, and swings at her, and with his other hand, he continues to shoot buck shots, of diamonds at her. Emerald continues to dodge, and she starts to shoot, vines around his legs, and ties them. However, every time he moves, he cuts the vines, with his sharp edges. The troll roars at her, and taunts her, she shoots arrows at him, imbued with green energy. As soon as they hit, they shatter, and the troll wipes his diamond skin, as if nothing has happened, and starts to laugh again. Emerald shoots more, and more, green arrows at him, while he continues to laugh, then he shoots one at his mouth, and he covers it with his hand. He waves his finger at her, she raises her shoulders and hands, as to say, well why not try. Emerald then just stops shooting, and the troll looks puzzled, then starts walking towards her, thinking she is completely helpless. As it gets a few feet from her, it gets a jolt in his body, and it falls to one knee.)**

Troll: **(screaming in pain)** Ahhhhhh!

 **(It starts to hold his stomach, then a little bit green like mist, starts to come out of his mouth, ears, nose, and pelvic area (front and back), and his muscles become more stiff. Emerald sucks up the nearby crystals on the floor, that the troll shot**

 **at her, then she charges a purple sphere in her hand, while the troll is in front of her. After a few seconds, she shoots him with the beam of purple, anti-gravity. Emerald walks over to him, and she back cartwheel kicks him, knocking him up into the air. As he slowly comes down, she just stands there, until he is almost to her. Then delivers a tornado kick, sending him off of the bridge. Right as he exits the bridge, the anti-gravity, that he was imbued with vanishes, and most of it returns, to Emerald. The troll lands in the water, and doesn't last more than a few seconds, as all of his qi is sucked out of him. He is forced back into his regular form, and that is also, quickly sucked dry. Emerald turns around, to look at the mega troll.)**

mega troll: I don't understand; how did you defeat him? What happened?

Emerald: I would tell you, but then again, I may end up doing the same thing to you.

Mega troll: We'll see.

Sapphire: Well, it's one and one. Let's see who can get him first. This will be our tie breaker what do you say?

 **(She looks at Emerald.)**

Sapphire: **(thinking)** _That attack she used, is extremely dangerous. If not for my godsight, I would also be wondering, what happened. Those arrows she shot, were imbued with 2 different sentient energies (animal and plant energy), which also masked that they were carrying, 100's of tiny parasites in each one. As he kept laughing, he was sucking them into his body. However, besides the ones that he inhaled, they were also crawling into him, through his various holes in his body, such as the ears, nose, eyes, anus, and penis. They must have traveled quite a bit, using the oxygen, blood, or other fluids inside of him. Entering his brain, intestines, lungs, and everything else. The closer he got to her, the more control, she had over them. However, those parasites she made, only seemed to give him, extreme pain. But I imagine, if she wanted to, she could have sent something more damaging, inside of him. She probably would have too, if it were not for his size. I'm just happy, she is on my side._

 **(The mega troll transforms to his metal form, and he starts to run at them. Emerald and Sapphire run at him, and Emerald uses her gravity element, to make herself lighter and give her a speed advantage. Sapphire slows down time, and smirks as she catches up to Emerald, and jumps above and past her, as she did not want to react, with her omega zone. The mega troll, throws several large, spinning, saw like disc at them. Sapphire dodges the first wave, by butterfly jumping through the air, and Emerald absorbs the ones, that are in her range, and continues to run. The mega troll throws waves, after waves of disc saws, at them. Then he makes some bigger, guillotine like traps, going vertical, and horizontal. They effortlessly time them, and evade them, and when Emerald's about to absorb one, the waves upon waves of saws, start to circle back around, and come back for them. Emerald's eyes buck, and then backflips onto one, and her saw, and the others get close to Sapphire.)**

Emerald: watch out!

 **(Sapphire's eyes buck, and she rolls out of the way, to miss it. Several saws cut into the ground after her, and she continues to maneuver, out of the way. Emerald is almost to him, riding on top of his saw. She gets to him, and before the saw hits him, he turns it back into energy. However, she flips behind his head, locks her legs around it, and while sitting, attacks with her snake fist, several times. One hand imbued with fire, and one with electricity, targeting the back of the neck, at the instant, knockout point. He reaches behind his back, but due to his poor flexibility, he can't seem to grab her. She continues this for a while, and he finally yells in pain. She grabs her bow, and front flips over his head, and as she is coming down, she charges it, with some plant sentient energy, and shoots it inside his yelling mouth. His eyes buck, and when Emerald finally lands, plants start to come out of his ears, break parts of his skin, and finally starts to come out his eyes. However, as he is falling to the ground, and knows he is doomed, he uses his last strength, and control, to send his waves of returning saws, back at the bridge. Sapphire is dodging the saws, but soon realize, that they aren't being targeted, but instead, the bridge. Once they figure it out, it is too late, and the ropes are cut on both sides of them, and the bridge is in pieces. The troll rapidly keeps sprouting out vines, roots, and leaves, out of his body. As they start to fall, Emerald looks at Sapphire, with wide eyes, and then shoots Sapphire with anti-gravity, and imbues herself with an aura of it, as well. The troll forest falls in the water, before them, and they land on him, and run to each other. As the troll forest, begins to get sucked dry, they are sinking rapidly, but they are almost to each other.)**

Emerald: Lan-mei!

 **(They hold out their hands towards each other, as the tree is almost completely submerged. Then Sapphire's aura shines really bright, and they disappear, as the tree sinks completely.)**

Mega troll: I don't understand; how did you defeat him? What happened?

Emerald: I would tell you, but then again, I may end up doing the same thing to you.

Mega troll: We'll see.

 **(A light blue aura shines on them, as Sapphire took them back to the point, right before, they fought him.)**

Emerald: **Duo-xie** (thanks} Lan-mei. I owe you one.

Sapphire: It's not your fault, how would you have known this guy, was gonna try to take us with him.

Emerald: However, we kill him, we gotta do it fast, or he's gonna do that again, for sure.

Sapphire: Yes, but it'll be harder now. My checkpoints may not use much to set, but they're a b#tch to use. So I don't have much qi left.

Emerald: Unfortunately, neither do I, not after I made that bastard, into a forest.

 **(This technique is called** **Evil Seed** **.)**

Mega troll: What are you two babbling about?

Sapphire: None of your business, that's what, so f#ck off.

 **(The mega troll transforms into a lightning super. Then he holds his hand up, and gathers lightning in his hands, and shoots a large lightning beam at them. Making Sapphire, and Emerald, jump to separate sides, to dodge him. His body then turns to lightning, which increases his speed drastically. He creates a swii blade like lightning weapon, and dashes at them, and swings his sword swiftly. Although he is now faster than them, due to their loss of qi, and his super form, he is so big, that it's obvious, how he is going to attack them. He continues slicing at them, trying to kill them, but if nothing else, separate them from each other, so they lose their boost.)**

Sapphire: He's trying to separate us!

Emerald: **Wo zhi-dao** {I know}.

Sapphire: I've got an idea, you keep him busy, but stay kind of close.

 **(Emerald shakes her head, and she keeps barely missing, the mega troll's attacks, however, not attacking back at all. He continues to swing at her, with no luck at all, missing, but slicing through either air, or the bridges floor. Then he charges straight at Emerald, with a stab, but she stands still, and is shrouded with a light blue energy aura. Moments before the sword is to her, a giant and thick ice wall, is erected, and the sword goes halfway into it. The mega troll continues to press against it, and it starts to crack slowly, from the pressure. So he ups the electric charge, believing that would help. Emerald uses this time, to try to absorb the energy from the attack, but since his omega zone is too big, and his rape defense is too high, she is unable to absorb his lighting energy. However, as the troll continues to try retardedly, to break through her ice wall, by continuously upping the electrical charge. Sapphire gets behind him, with a giant yin sphere, and then launches it at him. However, he is still oblivious to it, and he is hit with the yang sphere, and all of his lightning energy, instantly turns into dark energy, consuming the mega troll, by the dark energy, as he cannot control it. He disintegrates, and the dark energy, shatters Emeralds ice wall, but Sapphire slows down time, for a few seconds, and grabs her, before the blast hits her.)**

Emerald: Nice!

Sapphire: What an idiot though.

Emerald: Yes, I must say, he should learn more about elements.

Sapphire: Yes, and he used most of his energy, believing it would help him, penetrate it. When my yin bomb hit, his lightning energy completely switched to dark energy, and Since mega trolls are unable to use that, the energy destroyed him completely.

 **(They continue walking on the bridge, for several more hours, and they finally reach the end, as the sun is about to set. They step off the bridge, and a light appears on each of their arm bands.)**

Sapphire: I'm wondering, if we would have just become invisible, and snuck past them, would we have been able to pass, anyway.

Emerald: I'm not sure, but it's likely. Then again, who knows if the troll, would have broken the bridge, if he figured out, we went past them. Well I don't know, if he would have noticed or not, but it was fun playing with them. I guess you won that one then.

Sapphire: Naw, it was a tie. We both beat him once.

Emerald: But if not for your checkpoint, we would have died.

Sapphire: You could have used your anti-gravity, to get you to the other side.

Emerald: If I was at full power, I could have, but I put a lot of energy into my attack, when I killed him, for I had to, because he was much bigger, than the others.

Sapphire: Fine if you insist. I won that one.

 **(Sapphire smiles ear to ear.)**

Sapphire: How much energy, do you have left?

Emerald: That ice wall took up most of the rest. In fact, I'm a bit drowsy from it.

Sapphire: Well my yin bomb took up, what I had left too. You think we should take a rest, and eat before we go further, so we can regain some qi.

Emerald: Well that depends on, what type of task are next one is.

Sapphire: Hey Chizu san, get your a$$ here!

 **(The map appears.)**

Chizu: I knew you had it in you, but I'll let you know, you did quite well on that.

Sapphire: You say it, like it's a bad thing.

Chizu: While it won't affect your next challenge, since it's not a physical one. It will affect your other physical ones, because they are going to adjust them, and make them harder, after witnessing your tactics. They expected you to either die once, or at least get injured. Out of the last 1000 people who took this task, only 3 made it their first time. The task rotates, and they give the same type of tasks, that are supposed to measure the same thing, but this particular one, has a very high failure rate. Because people don't notice that, they can't touch the water, or that the last troll will destroy the bridge, if he knows he is about to lose, or if you run past him. Other than that, most people can't figure out a way to deal with the diamond skin, on the cave troll, or mega troll. But I see you didn't allow the fight to go on long enough, for him to use his diamond powers, as well. Well anyway, you can expect tougher challenges ahead, as they will be revamping them, according to your results.

Emerald: Where, and what is the next challenge?

Chizu: It's about 3 farsights from here, about a 135-degree angle, from where you are. There will be a meadow there, and there should also be lots of animals, for you to hunt, as well as, crops to eat. The task is called, "Treating the afflicted." Alright, that is all. If you get lost, just say, "Chizu san get your a$$ here!", and I'll be back.

 **(The moon is high in the sky, when they reach the meadow, and they hear some heavy breathing, coming from the middle of the meadow. They see a special beast lying on the floor, with some dead rattle snakes, that look partially smashed, next to it. It has the appearance of a regular horse, except it has rainbow colored hair, and a large horn on its forehead. Emerald and Sapphire walks up close to it, and it starts to freak out for a bit.)**

Emerald: It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to try to, make you better.

Sapphire: I don't have enough qi to see what happened here, **ke-yi** {maybe} we can wait until morning, when our energy is restored. Though at first glance, **hao-xiang** {it looks like} it needs an anti-venom, but honestly I doubt, it would be that easy, if this was a test for wo-men {us}.

Emerald: I have a feeling it won't make, it a few more hours, let alone morning. However, that's just a hunch. We can check its vitals, to be sure, how long it has.

 **(She pets it on its long face/nose, and calms it down. Her and Sapphire turn on their godsight, and she checks the bones, the muscles, the respiratory system, the digestive, the nervous system, and all the other functions, of the beast. She notices the blood is quite dark, however she is not sure, if the animal, naturally has dark blood or not. So she looks at it, on a microscopic level, and she sees many oddities in the blood. She sees traces of wood, and some kind of weed, in its blood. She looks in its stool, and finds large amounts, of the ghost weed in it. Then she uses her ultraviolet vision, to see a trail of blood, and hoof prints. She stops petting the special horse, and gets up, to follow the trail. The tracks lead to a broken tree, and there are huge amounts of blood, surrounding the tree, and blood on the sharp edges. She looks at the tree, and the broken part, still looks alive, and it appears, that it happened, not long ago. She sees impact marks, on some of the broken pieces as well, and the blood pool ends there. However, the hoof trail, leads into a forest, so they follow it.)**

Sapphire: Hmm.

Emerald: It seems our friend, was poisoned by consuming ghost weed, and not by the rattle snakes, as I saw none of their venom, in its blood. Neither did I see, any bite marks. In fact, the rattle snakes were probably trampled, by the beast, when it was panicking. However, what I did see, was large deposits of that plant in there, which makes a lot of sense. The beast must have realized it was poisoned, and broke part of the tree, so it would have a sharp object, to pierce its body, so it could let the bad blood out. However, by that time, it had spread quite a bit, in its body. You see ghost weed, is a predatorial plant. One emits a mist, that changes the shape and color of its flowers and grass, to that of the animal's diet, it is trying to attract. It also emits a hallucinogenic mist, to make the food even more pleasant to them. However, its highly poisoness, and most animals, die within minutes, or at the most inside and hour, after consuming it. Once consumed, the plant returns to its original form, of red grass, black leaves, and black vines. However, the actual root of the plant, stays hidden. Depending on the size of the plant, anywhere from 10 feet, to a few hundred feet away. Once the animal dies, it consumes it, however, there is an antidote for the plant, and that is, the root itself.

 **(They keep walking for a bit, following the footsteps, they're afar off, when they see some red grass, and some black leaves, that slowly start to shape their selves, into lush grass, green vines, and big watermelons. After around 10 minutes or so, they get to where it is.)**

Emerald: Alright, Come out.

 **(There is a screech, then a rustling noise, and a few minutes later, a sinister looking cactus like plant, with a huge mouth like opening, and needles all around it (which is closed at the moment), with several large vines, that have huge venus fly trap like heads, attached to them, comes out from a large tree.)**

Emerald: Hmmp.

Ghost weed: ...

Emerald: I realize you were just hungry, but I'll be wanting the antidote, to your poison. Am I clear, or do I have to use force.

Ghost weed: There is no need to use force, oh great Empress. Your kind, have long looked after all the plants, in the forest. If I can be of help, it will be an honor. The meal was lost either way, so there is little point of it dying, if it is not to be eaten. I do apologize, that I attempted to deceive you earlier. I also appreciate you, sparing my life, when you had no need to.

 **(Sapphire's eyes are wide, then the ghost weed hands her one of its many tongues, which is the antidote.)**

Emerald: **Xie-xie** {Thank you}. We'll be on our way then.

Ghost weed: Forgive me for asking my Lord, but if you could, would you create me, a companion.

Emerald: Ok, I will, but you'll have to wait till the morning, for I don't have the qi now.

 **(All the venus fly trap heads, lean forward, and touch the ground, as in a bow.)**

Ghost weed: Thank you.

 **(Emerald tilts her head down, to say you're welcome, then they turn around, and head back to the meadow.)**

Sapphire: What was all that "Empress" about?

Emerald: I've heard it before, you know many plants, and animals, believe I am the Phoenix Empress. When I am in the forest alone, I have talks with them. I've learned many things about nature, from them, and they also help me navigate places, I have never been.

Sapphire: **Wo dong-le** {I see}. I wonder if you are?

Emerald: I might be, but I have no way of knowing, because I've never read anything, about a phoenix empress, or emperor. But then again my powers, that I use do come from, all 3 phoenix clans. So it's really not that farfetched, when you think about it. But I figure, if I am the phoenix empress, then you are the rain empress. Phoenix's and Spirit elves, were the creators of many plant species, out there. Phoenix's are also, responsible for creating many, of the animals as well. Even those that Gai, and others originally created, look up to us as well.

 **(They make it back to the meadow, and they take the broken pieces of wood, that are scattered about, that are completely off the tree, and pile on top of each other. She creates a metal bowl, out of energy, which makes her very drowsy, as her power is drained. Sapphire adds some water, also nearly putting her nearly to sleep, and puts the root's tongue, in there. Then they rub the sticks together. to make a fire. Emerald goes back into the forest, and several minutes later, she comes back with long grass, and various herbs. By this time, the antidote has finished preparing, and they give it to the horse to drink, after letting it cool down a bit. After several minutes, the horses blood returns, to its normal pinkish-red, glowing color. They mix the herbs, and the dress the wounds. Then they walk over to the branches, that were broken, and removes all the parts, with the poison blood on it, then ties the grass to it, to keep it straight, and to seal the cracks up. They look around for any other issues, and then they notice, that a few of the rattle snakes, are alive, but in critical condition.)**

Emerald: Does anyone know, if there is some white bone flower, around?

 **(There is a long pause, for nearly a minute.)**

Tree in the distance: **(telepathy)** _I'm sorry my lord, but if you want to make a different tonic, similar to that. There is the black bone flower around here, as well as the fairy lilies. They are only a dozen_ _li_ _southeast of here, near a waterfall. If you mix them properly, you can make a tonic, giving the same effect, as the white bone healing powder. It would be around the same strength, as well._

Emerald: **Xie-xie** {Thank you}.

Tree: **(telepathy)** _You are most welcome, my lord._

 **(Emerald runs in that direction, and sees several patches, of both flowers. In each patch, she only takes one or two, from it, leaving the rest alone, and going to a different patch, and getting more. She returns with the flowers, and a few large fruits, in her hand. She tosses Sapphire a couple of fruits, and they use their pocket sanitizer (pink mist like) to cleanse their hands. They eat the insides of the fruit, leaving the outer casing, for a container. They mix the flowers in together, in the left over fruit juice, and it becomes a black sludge like material. They start to apply it, to the snakes, that are alive, and they twitch, as the medicine is applied to them.)**

Sapphire: You think this will keep them, till we regain are qi.

Emerald: Yes, it should, then you can use yang, to heal them the rest of the way. Or else, it will take a few days, for the horse. As it, has its own regeneration capabilities, but they are slow. However, the snake, will take over a week to heal.

Sapphire: Alright then, do you want to go hunt for food.

Emerald: Sure, once the qi from the fruit kicks in.

 **(The sun is beginning to rise, and there are some small roasted animals, on a stick. Two seem to be half eaten, and there are quite a few sticks beneath them. Lots of eaten fruit lay about, and something like a stew, is in the pot, that they used for the antidote. Emerald and Sapphire, are cuddling next to the campfire, as they fall deeper, and deeper into sleep.)**

 **(Inside Emerald's mind's world.)**

 **(It's day time, as a great white sun is high in the sky, brightening up the world. The world is filled with lush forests and jungles, dressed with gorgeous flowers, and exotic fruit, that only an artist could make. Populated with walking plants and trees, bizarre but cutesy animals, and tiny little trickster trolls, that you could only expect, from a fairytale. Large volcanoes, that spew precious metals, like gold and silver. Beautiful white, black, and red sand beaches, with precious gems, scattered on top of them. Great blue, green, and white seas, and rivers all hosting their own ecosystems. In short, a mystical paradise.)**

 **(Emerald is laying back with her arms folded, behind her back, upon a twisted, fantasy looking tree, just gazing at the beautiful, and peaceful world. Listening to the golden birds, and rainbow butterflies, talk to her about what happened, since the last time she was kicking it back there. After a while, of talking to them, Emerald discovers that there is some abnormality, in her paradise. It seems a strange, but beautiful pink colored woman, was spotted at a waterfall, deep into, one of her many forest.)**

Emerald: Take me there.

 **(Emerald follows the birds, and butterflies to where they saw the woman, but she walks there as she is in no hurry. She decides to take this time, to continue enjoying the magnificent scenery. After a few hours, she is in sight of the waterfall, so she immediately turns on her invisibility. She continues a bit further, and in the distance, sees Gai bathing there. However, never once seeing Gai, Emerald becomes a bit frightened, and she is too far away to evaluate her, with her godsight. However, she gets the sense, that this woman is extremely powerful, and that she is no match for her. Not to mention, how did she get in her. Emerald slowly starts to step back, and then Gai suddenly turns towards her, and looks directly at her. Emerald's eyes buck, but she slowly continues to walk back. Then Gai smiles, and motions with her finger, to come here, causing Emerald to stand still, afraid.)**

Gai: Hello Emerald, there's no need to be afraid. I mean you no harm.

 **(Emerald walks closer to her, and deactivates her invisibility. Once she is in range though, she activates her phoenix eyes.)**

Emerald: **Ni shi shei** {Who are you}?

Gai: **(giggles)** you're so cute, and smart, but honey, that won't work on me. I have a tolerance, even to level 3 eyes of truth **(top class)** , and yours are just starting. But nevertheless, I will tell you. I am Gai of Nature, and from today onward, I'm going to be your teacher. I must say, you are a bit late. You went to sleep pretty, late tonight. Not to mention, they took forever to tell you where I was, and even longer for you to come. Anyway, I'm sure you know Kai is my husband, and he will also be training Titan, starting from today as well. I want to know, what you know about me, and your purpose.

Emerald: I knew someday, I would be trained by you, as Nit has already told me. I know that you are the realm god, that rules Earthrealm. You created Genesis, as well as most of the planets, that have life on it. You also created the Diveneons, and watched over them. Later you assisted the immortals, in creating the Darkworlders. Heartless also forced you to create, the New worlders, as a punishment to the Diveneons, for not reverencing them. Your power exceeds that of both Nit, and Amaterasu, however, Heartless deceived the heroes, to believing you were out to destroy them. They tried to defeat you, but could not, until Heartless and Fable, assisted them. But as for my purpose, I was told that, I am supposed to defeat the great evil. Nit said that me and Sapphire, would have to kill Titan and Nina, in order to save all creations from annihilation, and that we should try to side with, Dragon or Rage. However, since Nina is growing up with Rage, we should try to find Dragon, as soon as possible, and make an alliance with him.

Gai: It seems my apprentice, has gotten you well informed.

Emerald: **Bu-guo** {However}, I don't feel as though, that is what I should do.

Gai: What do you mean?

Emerald: I don't have a desire to kill them, I hate killing, and **wo xiang-xin** {I think} everyone can reform, and become better.

Gai: In this exam, you've already killed 2 people, dear.

Emerald: **Wo zhi-dao** {I know} I'm inside of a reality sphere, the only things inside here, are **wo he wo mei-mei** {me and my sister}, and the energy that the user has. Even if they are real, then they could be just saved, by rewinding time, like we would have been. Furthermore, I was listening to Chizu, and he said many people, have had the same test before. Some have won, but many have lost, due to the last troll committing suicide, to take them with him. **Suo-yi** {Therefore} that backs up my belief, that he will be there next time, waiting for the next person, to come through. I just merely, was completing a task.

Gai: I see. But what will you do, if they won't reform?

Emerald: I'm not sure, if that time comes, I will know what to do. However, I know I have no desire, to fulfill a purpose, given to me by another. If they are like me, in anyway, then I imagine, they will also feel similarly. What do **ni** {you} think?

Gai: I have looked into the web of fate, and I have saw many things. Only the real gods, are allowed to view it. However, we are only allowed, to view it, and not tell you what we saw, so I can only say this. Things may not work out, as well as you want them too.

Emerald: What is the web of fate?

Gai: It shows the near countless paths, that a person can choose to go, the beginning, and the end. You can accelerate, and slow it down, to view it. You can think of it like, parallel universes. Your tale can end several ways, dear, and I don't believe, it will end well, but I do hope it does. We look at all the possible futures, to make decisions in the main universe, whether the universe you are in, is the main one or not, I will not tell you. However, the main universe, effects the others greatly. Once some one of importance is born, in the "main" one, it effects all of the others. However, if someone is born in one of the others, it may only effect, a small percentage of them.

Emerald: What is, someone of importance?

Gai: The web of fate, was created as a result, of the supreme gods splitting. It is almost like the third supreme god, however it has no conscious, or powers of its own. So it could never be one of them. However, it is like a big part, of the psyche of the entity, that they were before they split. What the realm gods, supreme gods, and S classes do, effects the possible futures, greatly. Besides that, it appears you Legends, also have an effect on it greatly, no matter your current class. The important people, are like glitches, to web of fate. Almost everything will follow a sure course, but when one of the important people, are introduced, or come in contact with others. It may change things slightly, or even greatly. I know it's a lot to take in, and I've been watching you for 5 years, I know you don't want to fight the child of darkness, and I know you just want a simple, and peaceful life. However, we don't always get what we want dear. There are many things that are unfair, even to us realm gods. But hey, we can talk about that later. Just take off your clothes, and relax with me. We will train tomorrow; it seems Nit has done a good job. I think it's better, if you get to know me a bit first.

 **(Emerald takes off her clothes, and gets in the water with Gai.)**

Emerald: **Si-fu** {Master]?

Gai: Yes.

Emerald: If my fate was determined, and I was set to go down a road, which only led to two destinations, no matter how many turns I took. The only ends, are either me defeating Titan, or being defeated by him. Then do we really have a free will, or a choice. What happens if I just decide, I don't want to walk on the road anymore, and I decide to make my own, go back, or I could even just commit suicide, right now. Wouldn't that, be a different end for me. What if all 6 of us, just decided that we wouldn't play, the gods game. That we would not fight, and if they tried to force us, we would just kill ourselves. Then how would they get their game done, then. I will choose my own life, and choose my own path. I have absolutely no desire, to play their game.

Gai: I see, what you say does make sense, and I feel for you, I do. But you may very well, change your thinking, when you see the children of darkness, destroying everything in the world. And you know, that you are the only one, who can stop them.

Emerald: If that happens I will get involved, **ke-shi** {but} what if they choose not, to destroy the world. What then?

Gai: I don't know, but I also don't think, it is possible. There are 6 of you, and it only takes one of you, to drag the others into it.

Emerald: You sound as if, you are against us, not fighting each other.

Gai: Honestly, we are trapped inside you guys, until this game/ war is over. We cannot see our spouses, until then either.

 **(Emerald eyes are wide.)**

Gai: But I know my siblings, we will try to help you guys, as much as we can. Some of them, are more forceful then others, but I'm sure, they will be caring, and respectful to your feelings. We "do" want to get out, as soon as possible. However, we are not going to sabotage you, to make that happen. We will give you advice, but you are not required, to take it. I would prefer you think of me, as a big sister, and not a master, or mother. If you find a way to not fight with them, and to end the game. I will be supportive of you. However, I just don't think it can be done, as I have yet to see it, as something will always happen. But whatever the end is, depends on you 6, and not anyone else. Still I will have you prepared, for the worse, especially sense all of creation, is dependent on you winning. I will teach you martial arts, how to be a woman, and all about your powers. You will surpass any limits, that the worlds try to set upon you. Is that alright with you?

Emerald: That's fine.

Gai: Good.

 **(She creates a giant lily pad under Emerald, and as it rises, it lifts her up, out of the water. It starts to secrete some oil, and Gai starts to massage her.)**

Gai: Shhh, just enjoy the bath, my massage, and rest your body. When you wake up, I'll make you something delicious to eat, then we can train.

 **(Emerald lays there, on her stomach. Her eyes look like, they're in a dreamy state, as she is surely enjoying the massage. Several minutes later, she drifts off into, a deeper sleep.)**

 **(Inside Sapphire's mind world)**

 **(It's a watery, icy blue world, and it is morning, as long as the bright blue sun, sits above it, but when the moon, and night comes. The world changes, to a volcanic, and rocky one. Here in her world, night and day, are always the opposites, due to her yin, and yang powers. In her icy world, the sky is full of raging lightning storms, yet at night full of high winds, and yet that is not the extent of her world, as her world, is an unpredictable one. Often when objects collide, the material may change, all together, or even the object, may multiply. The ice/rock walls and floors may crumble, at any given notice, events may happen over, and over again as trapped within in loop, or even after several days, will stop unexpectedly. Rock slides, earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunami's, monsoons, and other catastrophes, may stop midways into it, or even get 10 times worse. Dirt can become slippery, and ice can become, as if it were rubber. A rock can fall 100's of feet, and not make a sound, until hours after it hits the ground, or be pushed off a cliff, and not begin to fall, for the same amount of time, because of serious effect lags. There is no point of having a map either, as the world is constantly changing shape, and routes as well. Which leaves only one thing, to be expected for sure in this world, and that is change itself. For her world is more of an unpredictable one, than a dimensional, or reality bending one. Which is how Sapphire likes it. As she is never satisfied, with something for very long, a true artist, and woman.)**

 **(Sapphire is deep under the sea, practicing her form, doing several punches, and kicks, under the water, where the pressure, is much more intense.)**

Sapphire: **(thinking)** _I must get stronger for Hua-jie; I have to protect her._

 **(Sapphire continues, to punch into the water, and starts to really feel the pressure, after being down there, for so many hours. Some large ice bergs, and rocks, are suspended in the water, several hundred feet away, from her. She holds her hand out, making a gun like motion, and water begins to move, around her index finger, then swarm around it, like a vortex. Sapphire continues to concentrate it, and a large water sphere, is forming in front of her, the size is about half of her own, and continues to grow, a few minutes later, it becomes ready. She shoots the attack, as a very tiny beam of water, like a laser, about the girth of her finger. In a fraction of a second, it reaches the rocks, and icebergs, and goes right through them. She then, begins moving her finger around, slicing the rocks up, over, and over again, until they are nothing, but little pebbles, and ice cubes, then her attack stops. But the pressure of the water, crumbles the remaining pieces.)**

Sapphire: **(thinking)** _I gotta work on my_ _Ultragun_ _, if I want to use it in combat. It's still charges, way to slow, without a partner, and so did my yin bomb. If Emerald had not been there, I would not, have gotten that off. I really need to find away, to gather my energy quicker._

Toki: You should try slowing down time first, before you start your attack.

 **(Sapphire's eyes buck, and if she could sweat in the water, she would be now. However, she just shakes a bit, and she slowly turns around, to where the voice came from, but doesn't see anyone. She looks all around, then back in front of her, and suddenly sees Toki, right in front of her.)**

Sapphire: **Ni shi shei** {Who are you}? **Ni shi A-ma-te-ra-su ma** {Are you Amaterasu?

 **(Toki shakes her head no.)**

Sapphire: Yun-ming?

 **(Toki shakes her head again.)**

Toki: No need for precaution, I'll give you one more chance. You've been expecting me, have you not?

Sapphire: I thought it may have been you, Toki-zhu {Lord Toki}. I was just seeing if you, were an impostor, or not, so I called out, other names.

Toki: Yes, you are quite bright. You seem to be more logic based, and your sister is more, intuition. Both will serve you well, as your power sets are quite different, and by the way, you will not be calling me, Lord. As from today on wards, you will be my apprentice. Do you have qualms, about that?

Sapphire: **Yi-dan dou mei you** {Not at all}, I look forward, to getting stronger, and I need to protect Hua-jie. **Wo kong pa** {I fear that}, she is **tai** {too} nice, and will be betrayed, by the others, when she tries to help them. She thinks too well of others, it's hard for her to accept that, she cannot change things, for the better. So I need to become stronger, for when things don't work out, as she hoped.

Toki: I see, so you fight, to protect your sister.

Sapphire: **Shi de** {Yes}. My only desire now, is to protect her, and for that, I need to become as powerful, as I can be.

 **(She kowtows to Toki halfway, but Toki stops her, and teleports them upon land.)**

Toki: If you are going to kowtow, then do it right.

 **(Sapphire kowtows again.)**

Toki: Much better.

Sapphire: **Xie-xie si-fu** {Thank you master}. I look forward to your instruction.

Toki: I'm sorry, but, I must tell you this.

Sapphire: **Wo yi-jing zhi-dao** {I already know}, that I am likely to die, and I have already, come to terms with it. However, I won't let myself die, without making sure **jie-jie** (my sister} will win.

Toki: You haven't told your sister this, have you?

Sapphire: **Mei-you** {No}, she will not take it well. She would rather, die than me. If she knew I was ready for that, she would not let me go. So I can never, tell her that. My sister, maybe be naive, but I do have faith in her. However, if I am to help her best, I would like to know more about my powers. I have unlocked, a few so far, like yin, yang, water, earth, and time. I have also been able to, weaken structures, and mend them, along with changing the friction, on them.

Toki: Yes, and with your dark elf power set, when you change and element, or force with your, yin or yang, you will be able to control it. Your dark elf form, should also give you, some more powers, and your demi god abilities, also makes your stamina, unable to become depleted. Instead you will just loose qi as normal, and may get headaches, if you over use your abilities. Your more powerful rain abilities, will also be kicking in soon. Like the ability to copy objects, and abilities, to absorb matter and molecules, and copy their properties, shape shifting, ESP, and hysteresis. Your sea elf abilities will allow you to steal and halt, kinetic energy, which is great against Titan. Your fae abilities will allow you immunity to many of Dragon's, Rage's, and even Nina's abilities. So you will be a great companion, to help Emerald out, and on the off chance that she does fall, you can still, hold your own. Now I will let you know, about your opposite Nina. While I have not met her, I do know her powers, are extremely complicated, and powerful, so she must be extremely intelligent. Her link ability is the Inferno, which is the exact opposite to the Rain one, she also has the psyche reaper genes, and nymph ones, blazing reaper, and shadow stalker genes. Her abilities are space control, necromancy, mind control and possession, fire, heat, smoke, toxic, sound, psi energy, power canceling, yin, lunar, dark, earth, and lighting. From what her power suggests, I would imagine she is a defense based fighter. She will take away your powers, and ability to fight, rather than attacking you head on. She'll get inside your head, both literally, and figuratively, which you have to avoid at all cost, if you want to beat her. You are best suited, to fight against her, in the entire group, but as your demi god abilities give you unlimited stamina, her nymph abilities give her unlimited qi. So you'll will win, if you can draw out the fight, and make her use her link abilities.

Sapphire: I will keep that in mind.

Toki: I've made you a training room.

 **(Toki teleports them away, into a place very high up. There are countless pebbles, floating in the sky, and several plains of them. They are moving all around, in a circular pattern, then some of them, change courses. There are spikes, blades, fireballs, tornadoes, and dimensional rips, all around the pebbles, on the different levels, then scattered about, are target spheres.)**

Toki: Welcome to Toki's obstacle course. Today I'm going to start you off, with 100 targets. Once you hit them all, you can go to the next part of your training, which will be better energy control. By the way...

 **(She touches Sapphire, and disables her ability, to use energy.)**

Toki: You are unable, to use any of your abilities, as this is purely martial arts. Have fun!

 **(Sapphire falls down, until she lands on 2 floating pebbles, and the pebbles start to slowly sink, and she moves to another one. She starts quickly running, to the first target, and a pebble that she is on, disappears, and the other one, moves to the side. She flips off it, to another one. and when she comes down, a fireball comes at her, she tucks in, so she misses it, but falls down a whole level. She catches herself, on the next level of pebbles, and she starts to move, and has to dodge a guillotine like blade, coming towards her.)**

Sapphire: **Na** {Well}, I can tell this is gonna be h#ll, **ke-shi zhe shi** {but this is}, what I asked for. I'm going to get much stronger!

(Back in Emerald's mind world)

 **(Emerald is knocked into the ground, and a beam of electric energy, comes at her, she gets up, and flips back. She starts holding her hand out, as if charging an attack, but nothing happens.)**

Gai: Ah, Ah, Ah. Remember no energy dear, you must do this, only using your martial arts.

Emerald: I can remember.

 **(She flips back a few times, as the Chimera charges at her, while charging it's beam again. She uses this opportunity, to use the newly created blind spot, from the brightness of the attack, to maneuver behind it, about to attack it, in the back of the neck. Gai just smiles.)**

Chapter 3: Cloud, Oonoo, and Huang, The three great eyes

 **(Inside the Dark kingdom, in Pandora's castle)**

 **(The castle is made, of a dark gray stone. Purple lights, fires, and a mist like energy, flows about the place.** **Gargoyles** **,** **symbiotes** **,** **golems** **, and** **goblins** **are on patrol. There are spells on the walls, of each door, and opening them, both alerts if it is broken, and if someone comes into the room. The castle is a maze, and no one is allowed in it, that is under a B class. For they will be consumed, by the dark magic alone. There are nine floors, in her castle, and each floor, has a guard, that oversees that floor. These guards, were all once powerful warriors. Mostly old royalty, immortals, or powerful hybrids, that were killed a long time ago. They have been resurrected, by Pandora, to do her bidding. However, which guard or guards, that occupy that floor, is never known, until you are on that floor. Except for Pandora, who is always, at the top of the tower. However, one cannot simply phase through the ceilings, or floors. Neither can they, fly to the top, for her castle, is far more complex, than that. Each time, someone enters the castle, the pathways change. The 1st floor that they went to, is not the same 1** **st** **floor, that the last person did. Each door that you walk through, will either lead you to your death, or lead you closer to the guard. Since every floor is in fact, its own dimension, the only way to get to the upper level, is pass the guard, that occupies it. As their doorway, is the only one, to lead to the next floor.)**

 **(On the fifth floor of the castle, there are several gargoyles and golems, walking around in circles, as if they were chasing, their own tail. The goblins are just staring in to blank space, as if having a daydream.)**

 **(Oonoo is in the guard's room, of the floor, there are several holes, in the wall. Her hand is on Celest's head (the old** **Benoo** **heroine), and Celest's head is shaking, almost as if, she was having a seizure.)**

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _D#mn!_ _ **Soo boo ahm**_ _{She didn't know} either. It's too bad really, I used up a bit of qi, fighting her, and the last guard._

 **(On the fourth floor, laid unconscious, is the old hero, of the Graphic Genie clan, Gihyo.)**

 **(Oonoo then holds her hand out, and starts taking Celest's mind energy, away from her.)**

Oonoo: It's a good thing, you're already dead, or else, I'd feel pretty bad about this.

 **(A few seconds later, she finishes taking her psi energy, and stops shaking.)**

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _She'll be a vegetable, until someone heals her, but then again, I don't know who I'll be up against next, so I might need it._

 **(She goes through the portal, to the next dimension, and arrives on the next floor. Two S class golems, are there awaiting her, in the first room. One of a light element, and one of a dark one.)**

Oonoo: Let me pass, there is no need of **ti-oo-ni** {you}, having to die. Don't you agree?

 **(Then one turns to light, and charges at her super quickly, while the other one, phases into darkness, and becomes a heavy mist, on the floor.)**

Oonoo: I suppose not.

 **(She transforms into her dark hyper form, and starts to absorb the dark energy, from him, while she makes illusions of herself, to confuse the light one, who is trying to attack her. It keeps attacking the illusions, of her instead, which is also dodging the attacks, all seemingly acting, as independent copies, as they dodge his attacks. However, not always successful, as when he hits them, that illusion, disappears. The dark element one, can feel where its energy, is being absorbed to, and he turns back into a solid, then runs at her, with an elemental sword. She changes, to her hyper lunar form, and slashes at him, using lunar energy, and he is now cut in half. The light one keeps charging at her, trying to get her, and he finally finds the real one. However, when he gets to her, she uses a repulsor aura, and he crashes into a wall. It gets up, and changes into a fire elemental, and does a burst flamethrower, at her, and it hits her head on, and appears to consume her. However, when his attack expires, Oonoo is right in front of him, in her** **Burning Reaper** **form (fire reaper transformation), holding a flame sphere.)**

Oonoo: **(She shakes her head)** Don't blame me, **Oo-i ded toot** {I told you} to let me pass. **Hen-ah** {And} it's no one's fault, but your own, for choosing the wrong element, to attack me with.

 **(She coverts the fire sphere, into a psi sphere nearly instantly. She then she channels it into a psi beam laser, and cuts of the golems head. She picks up one of the golems, and puts him in front of the doorway, so the spell can deactivate. She walks through the doorway/portal with him, and she arrives in a hallway. There are some A class goblins, with symbiotes attached to them, and they run at her. She throws the golem at them, and they jump out of the way of it.)**

Oonoo: Listen here, that was just a warning. I'm not allowed to fight you, as you can't even see my aura, for you're too weak. **Hem** {But} if you do **a'-too oo-i** {attack me}, you realize, you forfeit your right of protection, by the gods.

 **(The goblins all run at her, with their plasma energy axes, swinging at her. She moves as if light streaks to them., and appears in the middle of the room, then uses a radial, mind destruction technique on them. Like a Emp pulse for machines, she has basically just done the same thing, to their brains, and they all just stop moving, and drop to the floor, except one of them. That one, looks at all his friends, and becomes scared.)**

Oonoo: **(telepathically)** You know **i-she-set** {why} I spared you?

Goblin: Because I didn't attack you?

Oonoo: **(telepathically)** **_Boo_** _{no}, you and all your friends, did attack me. They just couldn't possibly, hit me. No, I saved you because, you're going to tell me, which of these doors, is the right one, to go through._

 **(The goblin starts to run.)**

Oonoo: **(sighs)** **(telepathically)** _You're three classes under me, I don't_ _ **oo-ha'**_ _{need} to be close, to take over your mind. So there's no point, of me chasing you, as I can do it, from here._

 **(Oonoo uses her canceling eyes, aka tsukime, and the goblin's omega zone's, rape defense, breaks instantly, and he stops running, and stands straight up.)**

Goblin: This way, master.

 **(The goblin waits for her, to walk towards him, and then when she is near, he starts walking again, guiding her through the maze, of the castle. After going through several doors, and hallways, and defeating nearly 100 patrollers, on this floor, she finally arrives at the guard's room's portal.)**

Oonoo: **He-tep** {Alright}. that's enough. You've done your job. I'll be fighting Tyrant now, so there's no guarantee, I can protect you, from her, so I'll let you go. Although you didn't have a choice, but to help me, I appreciate it, so I'll let you live.

 **(She releases him from her technique, then puts him to sleep, instead.)**

Oonoo: **(thinking)** **_Si_** _{She's} one of the worse people, to fight, 5 minutes should be good._

(She walks through the portal, and the Night Elf hybrid, Tyrant, is sitting there, on a throne like chair. She opens her eyes, as Oonoo enters the room.)

Tyrant: Hello Ms. pretty, pretty. I see you've found you're way here, quite well enough. Certainly must have f#cked over a few of my minion's minds, to do so.

Oonoo: So you gonna let me pass, or do we have to fight again.

Tyrant: You see; I would let you pass. But...

Oonoo: It's not like **toot** {you} to take **neb** {any} job seriously? You really, must **oo-ha'** {want} to fight me.

Tyrant: You're right, I don't give a d#mn about, being a guard here. Every once in a while, I get something I want, from her, but those times, are few, and far in between. However, I am interested, to see how I fair against you, again. What do you say, should we have a nice sparring match, Crimson Star? That will take away my boredom, at least, but don't worry, it's just a match. We aren't fighting to the death, if I win, I promise to spare you.

 **(Crimson star is her guardian name, her reaper name is Oonoo, and that means star.)**

Oonoo: Oh, how nice of you. **Hem** {But} you only want that deal, because **toot ahm** {you know}, you can't beat me.

Tyrant: Well that, and your sister, wants to be the one to kill you, anyway. She's waiting, on the next floor.

Oonoo: So you're hoping to injure me, or deplete my stamina and qi, before I get up to her.

Tyrant: Well, I'm just being a good friend. You really can't fault me for that, can you?

Oonoo: Tell me this, **her-ha't** {first}.

Tyrant: Sure thing.

Oonoo: Where is my **she-rit** {daughter}? As one of the top 3 guards here, **oo-i ahm, toot ahm** {I know, you know}. If you don't tell me, I can't promise you, that you won't die, when I extract the info, from your psyche.

Tyrant: Since you're so pushy, I'll tell you. She's on the final floor, but I do wonder, if you'll make it there, and if you'll have enough strength, to take her from Pandora, when you do. I for one, doubt it.

Oonoo: **Toot ma'-a'** {You'll see}.

Tyrant: Alright honey, let's get this over with. There's no point of me, using dark attacks against you. So that render one super, "almost" useless against you. So I'll tell you what darling, how about, I just use my Nightmare form.

 **(Oonoo bucks her eyes, as Tyrant turns to her level 4 nightmare form. She is purple, and her ears, teeth, and nails have become longer.)**

Tyrant: Mmmm. The desire to kill, taste so much sweeter, in this form.

 **(Tyrant phantom runs at Oonoo, and she swipes at her, using crane style. Oonoo dodges, but is then hit by the other crane fist, in the shoulder, then Tyrant kicks at her abs, but Oonoo blocks it, but the force, still sends her towards the wall.)**

Tyrant: Don't try to insult me dear. You're not winning this fight, unless you become serious, and transform, and the longer you take, to do that, the stronger I'll become.

 **(Oonoo flips herself over, so her feet are towards the wall, then springs off of it, when she gets to it.)**

Oonoo: **(thinking)** ** _Toot ma'-aht_** _{She's right} I will have to transform._ _ **Hem**_ _{However} which form, should I take. Her nightmare form, is highly dangerous, and I was hoping, she would wait, before she used that. If I try to wait her out, she will_ _ **se-ma'**_ _{kill} me, long before, her super runs out. Timing is key, I have to wait long enough, for her to start to go mad, then I can take her, with my psi reaper form._

Tyrant: I don't mind you waiting, as I get stronger by the second. So by all means.

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _You may get stronger with every second, but your mind, also goes more berserk._

 **(Tyrant rushes at her, and right before she gets to her, she shoots a beam of solar energy at her. Oonoo turns to her hyper yang form, and as soon as she does, Tyrant retracts her beam, absorbing it back.)**

Tyrant: Oh how disappointing, you seem to be on the "defensive". Does my nightmare form, scare you "so" much? Welllll, that's too bad.

 **(She rushes at her, with her fist imbued in yang energy, and starts attacking Oonoo with a barrage of yang fist. Currently, she is between 1.5, and 2 times faster than Oonoo, using this transformation, therefore she maintains the edge, on her. However, Oonoo is only being pushed back, and not in impeding danger, for Tyrants martial arts skills, have deteriorated quite a bit, as her intelligence, and control, begins to fade, from her form. But not being even close, to the average fighter, Tyrant sees this, and she begins to flicker on, and off her invisibility. Which provides, enough of an initial surprise, to deliver a well set blow, to Oonoo's solar plexus. Oonoo flies backwards from the force, but as she passes by a shadow, she uses it to teleport, to another shadow, behind Tyrant. Tyrant looks around for Oonoo, and as soon as she turns around, Oonoo comes at her, shooting psi bolts. She is hit by the first one, then backfires at Oonoo, with a beam of dark energy, that consumes the other psi balls, and heads towards her. Red electricity like energy, surrounds Oonoo, as she activates, her burst attack, and shoots a small yin cannon like beam, much smaller than Tyrant's, dark beam at her. Her attack, nearly instantly, turns Tyrants dark beam, into an ice one. Oonoo flies back, as she does her burst attack. Tyrant is then frozen, as she cannot control the ice element, and the remaining ice beam, comes at Oonoo. However, she is stunned temporarily, as the burst attack, has taken her, out of her super, and she is knocked into a nearby wall, by the ice beam. She starts to freeze over, against the wall, however, the time for the stun expires, and she switches to her burning reaper form, and melts the ice. She starts to fall, then uses the shadow, to teleport next to Tyrant. Tyrant has a blue tint, frost all over her, and she is moving slowly, but due to her being a night elf, elements have little effect on her. Oonoo however, not wanting to waste time, transforms immediately to her psi reaper form, and gets in close to Tyrant, who is slowed down, by the frost. She starts to attack her, with her fist, covered in psi energy, and Tyrant tries to fight back, and because of the frost, gets hit several times, with Oonoo's psi fist. The frost begins to melt, off of Tyrant now, and her hue is returning, to its more natural, purple one. Oonoo creates two psi whips, and starts to swing them at Tyrant, as if she were using, 9 section whips. Tyrant dodges most of the hits, due to her increasing speed, however, due to her dwindling intelligence, both due in part to her nightmare form, and Oonoo attacking her psyche. She grabs one of the whips, with her hand, and then yanks Oonoo forward with it, and Oonoo uses this time, to twirl the whips around the hand, the is grabbing it. As Oonoo is pulled towards her, she charges one psi sphere in her hand, but creates illusions, that she is shooting, several psi bolts at her. Tyrant starts to dodge, the imaginary bolts, while Oonoo approaches her. By time she reaches her, the psi whip has cut off that arms psyche (ability for her to use it). However, Tyrant punches at her, with the other arm. Oonoo clashes with her fist, with the hand holding the psi sphere. When they make contact, Oonoo shoots her sphere into Tyrants arm, however the force of the blow, breaks Oonoo's arm. As Tyrants other arm, was just rendered useless, by the psi sphere. It leaves Tyrant, without the use, of both arms. Tyrant does a front push kick, at Oonoo, however, Oonoo turns her body, into psi completely, and since only her physical arm, is broken, she is able to use it, in her psi form. Risking it now, because she knows that Tyrant's intelligence, has dropped too much, to use her matter manipulation, or repulsor aura to counter her. She creates two psi blades, with her hands, and starts to go to work on Tyrant. Tyrant dodges for a while, but due to her lack of mobility, from her disables arms, she isn't able to dodge, for long. And each time Oonoo successfully slices, completely through one part of her body, or limb, that part becomes disconnected, to her psyche, and unable to move, and before long, Tyrant is unable to move. Oonoo's psi form expires, and her psi blades also disappear.)**

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _Her lack of_ _ **ib**_ _{intelligence}, made her make, bad decision, after bad decision. You're a great fighter Tyrant, but without a sound mind, you don't have the tactics, to win against me._ _ **Hem**_ _{Then again}, that wasn't your aim today. You did do, exactly as you planned. Now that almost half, of my stamina is gone, and my yin, and most importantly, psi reaper form, is depleted. It'll be quite difficult, to win against,_ _ **se-net**_ _{my sister}._ _ **So-no-mi**_ _{In fact}, I won't be able to. While my stamina, won't be recovering anytime soon, I can still win, if I wait here long enough, to gain my transformations back._

 **(Oonoo sits down, and she puts her hand over Tyrant, and puts her to sleep, in a dream created by her, and sits down beside her. She heals herself, and waits there for a half hour, so her super's can return. Once they've returned, she gets up, and heads towards the door. She goes through the doorway, like portal, and she reaches the other side, to her sister floor/lair. One which she recognizes well, in the first room, there is a giant bed like throne. She sees 4** **northern** **featured vampires, sitting on a bed, the man has a white aura, meaning he is two classes under her, and the rest do not appear, to have an aura. Which means they are either 3, or more classes higher, or lower than she is. The man looks up at Oonoo.)**

Dracula: I see, you've defeated Tyrant. Yet you appear, to have sustained no serious injuries.

Oonoo: I know you're not, as brainless as those golem henchmen, Tyrant had. **Da-ka-ra** {So}...?

Dracula: Yes, I realize, I have not yet gained the power, to stand against you. Furthermore, I cannot expect help, from my wives, in this fight, as they have yet to become, S classes. So I have no choice, but to submit to you.

Oonoo: **He-tep** {Good}, I knew you were smart. But I hope, you're not thinking of aiding your **se-ba'-oo** {master}, in the fight against me. Because if you join her, I will not hesitate to kill you.

Dracula: Even Lord Anastasia, does not want to fight you, unless you are already worn down. So I don't imagine I'll even serve well as a distraction for long.

Oonoo: Alright then, I'll take one of your wives, to show me the way then. If you do try to aid her, I'll turn her brain to mush. So do you swear, by your word?

Dracula: Yes, I swear by it.

 **(He looks at his wives.)**

Dracula: One of you go with him.

Oonoo: Good, you have been warned. So there will be, no retribution from the Gods, when I do it.

 **(The orange/red hair one gets up, and goes over to Oonoo. Oonoo breaks directly through her zone, as she does not have the rape defense, to resist her technique. She makes the woman, into her servant, and they walk out the door together. She leads Oonoo past the maze, of Anastasia's lair. There are several vampires, that are in the castle.)**

 **(Her castle is called Heret neter, which means, realm of the dead/ necropolis.)**

Vampire patroller: **Da-re** {Who} is this woman, that you would escort her, through the halls.

Wife#2: You dare question me, underling?

Vampire patroller: **I-Ii-e** {N-No}.

 **(The vampire patroller is silent, and bows to the wife, and Oonoo. They continue to walk, by ignoring him, after that brief interaction. After a while of, traveling through the maze like halls, and going through several doors. They reach Anastasia's door.)**

 **(Note the difference in controlling Dracula's wife, as opposed to Tyrant's goblin minion. Oonoo is quite great, with her power, to control minds, and psyche. Even making it "seem", as if they are in control, their self, or at least acting voluntarily, if she wills it. However, she can also make it very obvious, that they are being controlled. Limiting their every action, personality, or anything else she wants. Or even putting them in, a perpetual unwaking dream, or coma. Or she could absorb the info, from their brain, however there is no guarantee, that her file searching, will not ruin the person's mind, as it awakens all the memories, and thoughts, all at once. In short, of all the feared enhanced clan's abilities, the 3 "great" eyes, is one of the most feared, coveted, and difficult to train. The spirit eyes of the elves, also known as Yang-mu, the soul eyes of the guardians, known as Soul nun, and the psi eyes of the reapers, also known as Tsukime, in which Oonoo, is the only one with the original gene, still alive. The only other one, is the long deceased, as it was Limbo, her male counterpart. In fact, each great eye, has only one member, of the first generation gene still alive, which is Oonoo, Huang, and Cloud.)**

Wife#2: Well my dear, this is your sister's room. Shall we proceed?

 **(Oonoo walks through the door, followed by Dracula's wife. As she walks through the door, she sees Anastasia sitting on her throne, petting a huge, muscular, warg-like wolf, while another lay down, beside her. The beasts easily come to 5 feet, at the shoulders, and their heads much bigger, than a liger. She continues petting the wolf, and playing with its ears, and she kisses it softly, on the face, and continuing to ignore Oonoo's presence, as they walk towards her. She has red carpet, leading to her throne, and two large columns, on bode sides of it. As they are walking closer, Oonoo releases her, from her control, and when they are at the foot, of the 3 steps leading to her throne, they stop.)**

Wife#2: I brought Oonoo here, to meet you my lord.

Anastasia: **Oo-i** {I} can see that. I trust Dracula is no longer with us, or at least wishing he wasn't.

Wife#2: My husband, saw no point to fighting her, as he could much better, serve you in other manners.

Anastasia: **Oo-i se-dem** {I see}. Well although, I do not appreciate your uselessness, when it comes to her. I cannot disagree, with your choice. Without you three to back him, he is not that formidable. He would not have been much, help at all.

Wife#2: I am sorry, that I could not be, of better service to you, my Lord. I will go, and make myself useful, to you.

 **(She walks up to Anastasia, and kneels on the ground, like knights do, to show respect to their kings, and the wolves snarl a bit, then stop. She gets up, and walks behind the throne, to the portal behind her. Anastasia finally stops playing with the wolf, and looks up.)**

Anastasia: **Jyaa** {Well}, if it isn't my dearest sister Oonoo, that let me **met** {die}. It's been a long time, since the war. **Hem toot** {Yet you}, haven't tried to resurrect me, or even come to see me.

Oonoo: **Su-mi-ma-sen** {I'm sorry} I couldn't save you, there was nothing, I could do about it. There were too many, of them.

Anastasia: If that were the case, then **oo-i** {I} would have no grudge against you, and **oo-i** {I} wouldn't have agreed, to serve that witch b#tch either. **Hem** {And} If that were the case, you would have come to see me, long ago, when you learned, I was resurrected. But you've been **se-ked** {avoiding} me, the whole time, because you have been feeling **ah-da'-oo** {guilty}. Because t **oot ahm** {you know}, if you were not concentrating, on protecting your bf. You would have noticed, **Oo-i** {I} was being ganged up on, by several dark world heroes. I was so scared, **hem** {but} I was thinking, that any moment, **nee-san** {my sister} would come to my rescue, and we would team up, and beat them all. But that moment, never came, **oo-i shin-da** {I died}. And do you wanna know, what the last thing, I saw was? I saw **toot** {you), running towards me, and **oo-i ib** {my heart} skipped with joy, as I knew **oo-i se-net** {my sister} did not forget about me, and **toot** {you} were going to save me, from dying. **Hem** {But} then a dark sphere pierced you, and I knew then, it was just one of your illusions, that you had casted, to fool your attackers.

 **(Silent tears come down from Oonoo's eyes, as she hears of her sister's previous fate.)**

Oonoo: There are no words, to express how **sef ba'k** {sorry} I am for what **i-roo** {happened}. And you are right, I did feel **ah-da'-oo** {guilty}, about what happened to **too-i** {you}. I was really shocked, to have known, you were killed in the fight. I didn't think, I needed to look after you, because you were one of the best fighters. It's not because, I loved you any less, than anyone else.

Anastasia: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, I was one of the best fighters there. At first I had no problem fighting their heroes. However, they soon started to come 2, and 3 at a time, after they found out, how **nahsh** {strong} I was. I continued to defeat them, until they sent 5 of them, at me at once. I was barely able to fight back, but still I managed, to hold my own. Some people tried to come and assist me, but they died, shortly afterwards. More and more came, as I defeated them, using my riskier, and lethal attacks, but soon my stamina, was drained, and I had used all of the golden orbs, that the dead guys had on them. Soon I was fighting, 10 of them, at a time, and I couldn't get an attack in. No one was coming to help me either, anymore. So I knew, my only chance, was to get to you. But I knew where you were, as I had been checking periodically, on your energy signature, to check your condition. Not because, I thought you would need **oo-i sem** {my help}, **hem** {but} just in case. So I headed your way, but it's obvious, I never made it to you. But if you were being the caring, and protective **nee-san** {sister}, like I was, and **oo-i ib** {I thought} you were. Then **toot** {you}, would have sensed, that my spirit, was fading, and **toot** {you}, would have come, to save me.

 **(Oonoo's head is down, and tears are dropping, to the floor.)**

Anastasia: However, you are here right now, **boo pa'-oon** {not because} you want to see me, and patch things up, with me. **Hem pa'oon** {But because}, your daughter is here. One that you've, **ne-sep** {never} even seen. Yet you came all this way, to see **si** {her}. Even risking, seeing me again. If you are wondering, **Oo-i** {I} am the one, who **ge-mi** {found} her, and have been taking care of her, for some time. I also was the reason, the word was spread about her, so you would come **nen** {here}, to confront me about it. I wanted to make sure, you had to face me, if you really wanted, to see your daughter, whom you have **ne-sep** {never} met.

Oonoo: **(her eyes are teary)** What is it, that you want?

Anastasia: Hmm, well what I **oo-ha'** {want} from you, **toot** {you} are unwilling to give me. So I mine as well, just kill you now.

 **(She looks at her to wolves.)**

Anastasia: Get her boys.

 **(The wolves get up, and pounce at her, and Oonoo moves out of the way, of the first one. Then the other one shoots, a lunar sphere, from its mouth at her. The wolves are continuing, to try to pounce on her. She is moving out the way, of the wolves, avoiding touching them, all together. Until one wolf pounces at her directly, face forward, and she creates a long psi blade, in her hands. The wolf is inches from being touched, by the blade, and Anastasia creates, three more wolves.)**

Oonoo: Sh#t!

 **(The wolf that is pouncing at her, psyche gets sliced in two, and splits apart, before it touches, her body.)**

Anastasia: **(laughs)** Nice job sis. **Hem** {But} I don't think the others, will like that very much.

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _D#mn! I fell right into her trap._

 **(These sentient wolves, are one of Anastasia's signature moves, that are much more dangerous, than it looks. If Oonoo had not trained, with her sister, she would not have known, their ability. These wolves draw on their characteristic's, as a pack, to share powers. Each time, this type of wolf is attacked, whether is hurt, or killed, it becomes immune to that attack, and highly resistant, to attacks of that energy. For instance, even if she were to kick, or punch with no energy at all. It would then become, immune to the amount of physical force, she has used, and naturally, highly resistant to any, physical force. However, since she has used a psi blade, to kill the last wolf. The rest of the wolves in the pack, created before that one died, are now immune, to psi energy, and since it was a blade, it was highly concentrated energy. Therefore, making psi attacks, as an offense, quite ineffective. Her situation would be much worse though, if she had just simply cut, or stabbed it, without killing it. Then she would have the added problem, of an extra wolf. Therefore, if you are going to hit it, you must make sure you do in fact, kill it. The only downside to this technique, is these beast, because of the complexity, and power, it's a very high level technique, so it uses a lot of qi, and stamina to make.)**

 **(Oonoo continues to dodge the wolves, by running along the walls, and bouncing to them, wall to wall, and floor to wall.)**

Anastasia: I know you all too well sister. **Oo-i se-dem** {I realize}, you are trying to line them up, or build your burst meter up, so you can finish them, all in one hit. But I don't plan, on letting you do, such a thing.

 **(The wolves continue to pounce at her, and try to bite her, with their large teeth. They start to teleport, in and out, of the shadows. Trying to catch her, off guard, then Oonoo turns her hyper dark form.)**

Anastasia: **(thinking)** **Ish-set** {Why} would she turn, to a dark transformation for? When she should know, dark elemental energy, is the one of the two things, their naturally immune to, to begin with. She **se-moon** {must} be up to something.

 **(Oonoo continues to dodge the wolves' attacks, then she suddenly, fakes like she is going to dodge, but stays still. Anastasia bucks her eyes, and she has the wolves run, to the shadows, however, the wolf that is pouncing at her, it's much too late for. Oonoo uses a yin nova, and the wolf, that is next to her, gets hit immediately. The other 3 wolves, go to the shadows, and teleport. However, only two of them, actually does, as the other one, runs to one of the many "fake" shadows, created with dark energy, by Oonoo. The two hit by the yin nova, are turned into psi energy, and at that distance, Anastasia cannot control, that type of energy, so she loses control, of those two wolves. Then Oonoo absorbs the psi energy.)**

Anastasia: What the-. D#mn that girl. I must say, that was clever. Oh well, I'll have to send the-

 **(Ya-zhou walks in the room, with Dracula's 2** **nd** **wife.)**

Ya-zhou: **Na ni-de jie** {So your sister} is finally here huh?

 **(Oonoo's eyes buck, as she sees Ya-zhou enter the room. Anastasia turns into a swarm of bats, and it flies to the side of Ya-zhou, and reappears, as her regular self.)**

Anastasia: Yes, shall **ni** {we} take her now.

 **(Her two wolves teleport, through some shadows again, and appear close to their master. She puts her hand on the wolf, and absorbs some energy from it. She grows wolf ears, a wolf tail, longer finger nails, and her skin becomes darker, similar to the color of the wolves. She now becomes immune to everything, the wolf was, and an intangible boa, appears around her neck. Then she turns to her 4th level, arcane reaper form. Her hair glows purple, as well as her eyes. The two wolves now merge, to become, one much bigger wolf, with razor like hair, and much more sinister, in appearance. Ya-zhou's skin, becomes around the same color as Oonoo's is, as she turns to her dark elf form. Yet her natural, jet black hair, turns to pure white, and is shrouded in an electric aura, as her entire persona has changed, from Ya-zhou to Pain.)**

Oonoo: So you really do wish me dead, Fukkatsu?

 **(Fukkatsu, is Anastasia's reaper name, which means resurrection, the same as Anastasia means, and her elvish name is Fu-huo, and it means resurrection as well.)**

Anastasia: **Se-moon** {Of course}, and I'm going to rip out your heart, with my bare hands, a bit different, from how you ripped mine out.

 **(Oonoo turns to her psi reaper form, and as soon as she does, Anastasia and Yazhou, appear in front of her, with and onslaught, of attacks. They are much too fast for her, and she is forced, to be on the defensive, and is getting pushed back fast. Soon she is punched, by both of them, at the same time, in the abs. She coughs up blood, as she slides back, and the wolf runs at her. She switches momentarily, to her burning reaper form, and shoots a plasma sphere at it, which melts right through it. It's headed towards Ya-zhou, but Anastasia, pushes her out of the way. It hits her instead, however, has no effect on her, since she is part of the pack.)**

Anastasia: Your death is **Fu-ka-hi** {inevitable}. I **se-moon** {will}. be killing you soon.

 **(Oonoo's shadow, starts to take form, into a 3 silhouette like replicas of her, similar to how a** **Morphix** **looks. The shadow is 3 times stronger, and faster than Oonoo, is regularly. Another replica of her, out of psi energy, steps out, of the other side of her, and has psi blades. A psi and a dark sphere appear, and circle her rapidly. Many illusion replicas of her show up, and they all start to run around, to confuse them, as to who is, the real one.)**  
Ya-zhou: **Zhe shi shen-me** {What's this}? I've never seen, **zhe-zhong** {this} technique before.

Anastasia: This is her final line of defense, her **sai-kou no gi-ju-tsu** {highest technique}. It is called, **se-noo tsu-mi** {the two sins}. Because of the shadow, and psi replica, that is about to attack us. They are being controlled by her, at least that's what, it looks like, and most people, will try to avoid the dark, and psi forms, best they could. The psi form, is highly dangerous, and will cut off your psyche's connection, to whatever part it hits. Not to mention, causing severe headaches. However, her dark form excels, with both power, and speed. If my sister, had not shown me **ko-re gi-ju-tsu** {this attack}, a long time ago. I would try, to figure out which one of those, are illusions running around, is the real one. If you waste your efforts on that, you will **se-moon** {surely} die in this form. **Hem** {However}, neither of them are. With this technique, **mai** {every} copy of her you see, is not her. And with this technique, she has to stay close, to her two **tsu-mi** {sins}. However, she is cloaked, both to our eyes, and ears. If you try to sense her with your energy, it is spread out evenly in a sphere, containing these two. Which is just another mask, to hide her, but it also makes her very vulnerable, to a direct hit. So if we can hit her, then this fight is over. However, there is also the problem with, while hidden, she will use yang energy. Meaning if we try to attack her, with energy, it may backfire on us. And lastly, since she is in fact, right next to the, two sins. **Mai-kai** {Every time} they attack, and we miss, her burst gauge, will build up. If we don't accidentally, hit her soon. **Ni se-moon** {We'll} be finished.

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _It seems as, she has remembered much, of this move. Usually I only show,_ _ **ko-re gi-ju-tsu**_ _{this attack} to someone, if I am going to kill them. As I prefer, to keep this as my trump, and unheard of._

 **(They both run at Oonoo's two sins, however, as they reach her, a figure appears, and blocks their attacks. Then they are hit, multiple times, in their acupoints.)**

Huang: It's unfair of you, to gang up on people, **zhe-yang** {like that}.

 **(Everyone's eyes buck.)**

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _When did she get here? I didn't even notice her._

 **(She sees Huang, giving off a brown aura, indicating that she is, the same class as her.)**

Huang: **Ru-guo ni-men xiang da-jia** {If you guys want to fight}. Na, Wo hui {Then I'll} be joining her.

 **(They revert back to their regular forms, and they move back, away from them.)**

Ya-zhou: **Wei-shen-me zai zher, jie-jie** {Why are you here sister}? Aren't you working for Heartless? We are supposed, to have an alliance.

Huang: I haven't come here, by Heartless' will. Me and Pandora, **jue bu-hui** {will never} be allies. **Qi-shi** {In fact}, the reason I came, was to kill her, and to free Gale's soul, so I can wish him back. **Bu-guo** {However}, when I reached her lair, she had already run off. So I started to look, for Gales lair, on my own. As such, I have **yi-jing** {already}, been through this tower, several times, going a different route, each time. I've been to over 50 different lairs, and **wo hai** {I still} have not found him. So I was about to leave, as my stamina was too low, to fight Pandora, if she did in fact, come back. And then I saw Jiang-er, enter the castle, through Pandora's crystal ball. And it seems, you guys, planned this out well, as she certainly did go, the hard route. However, I am curious, as to why, you did not allow Bao-jun, to help you. As there was a good chance, Jiang-er, could have killed you both. Especially, with that technique.

( **Jiang-er, comes from Oonoo's elvish name Jiang-xing, which means crimson star, the er is added for endearment. Bao-jun is Tyrant's elvish name, and it means the same, as her guardian name does.)**

 **(Oonoo does away with the technique.)**

Oonoo: While I appreciate, too **-i sem oo-i** {you helping me}, **me-ha't** {old friend}. I am curious, to how exactly, you found me? And why didn't you, use the same technique, to find Gale?

 **(Huang waves her finger, which shows the red thread, around her finger.)**

Huang: Even when I went into Heartless's service, **wo hai** {I still} considered us, as **gui-mi** {best friends}. So I never cut the link, you gave me, and since Gale is dead, our link is gone. **Wo bu-ke-neng** {I cannot possibly} find him, by trying to sense his energy, through dimensions. Which is exactly, what is in Pandora's lair. She has a room of portals, and there are 8 levels, stacked on top of each other, to signify the floor. However, she does not have any names, next to the portal doors, **suo-yi** {so} I can only assume, she remembers, which is which, based upon memory. However, her crystal ball's, default view, is a security camera, to spy on those, who enters her castle.

Ya-zhou: **Dui** {Yes}, there are around 250 lairs, in her castle right now. It's unlikely, you would have found him. Even I, don't know which one, his lair is. **Ke-shi** {However}, **mei-ge-ren** {everyone} knows mine, Fu-er, and Bao'er, as we are the head guards here. And as for your inquiry, about **zhi suo-yi** {why}, we didn't have Bao-er help us, in the fight is, simple. We thought to do that, at first, and we came up with our strategy, on beating Jiang-xing. **Dan-shi** {However}, 3 minutes into her, Nightmare form, **ta** {she} started to attack **wo-men** {us}, and those, were the longest two minutes, of my life. So we decided, it was too risky, for her to fight with us. **Yin-wei** {Because} if the fight, had lasted longer than 3 minutes, with Jiang-xing. Then we would end up, having to fight Bao-er as well, and being low on stamina, from our fight with Jiang-xing. We may not survive, the attack, **suo-yi** {so} we decided, it would be best, if she used that form, to wear her down, before she fought us.

Huang: That makes sense. However, she didn't tell you, about **na-zhong** {that} ability?

 **(Ya-zhou looks at Anastasia scoldingly.)**

Yazhou: **Na-ge** {That}, she did not.

Oonoo: **oo-i she-rit do-ko desu-ka** {Where is my daughter}?

Anastasia: Since you care so much, and I won't be able to, **se-ma' toot** {kill you} today. I'll go ahead, and tell you. She's in the room of shadows. You can follow the signs, to you get there.

 **(Oonoo walks through the portal, and everyone else, just stands there silent. 5 minutes later, she comes back, with (kid) Starfire in her arms. Oonoo walks over to Anastasia, and puts Starfire down, and she runs over to hug Anastasia, and she hugs her back.)**

Anastasia: There's something I have to you Ka-chan {sweetie}, I am your aunt not your mother.

 **(Ka-chan comes from Starfire's reaper name, Kasei.)**

Starfire: **I-she-set poo** {What}?

Anastasia: **Ma'-aht Ka-chan** {Yes dear}. In fact, that's your **moot** {mother}, right over there. See how her hair, and eyes, are just like yours? She's going to take care of you, for now on, okay?

Starfire: You'll come to visit, won't you?

Anastasia: **Go-men Ka-chan** {I'm sorry dear}, but I can't. **Hem** {However}, if you want, **too-i** {you} can always visit me. **Da-re-mo** {Everyone}, knows who you are. They will not dare, harm you.

Starfire: **Oo-i ser** {I promise} to visit you, often.

 **(Anastasia's drops a tear.)**

Anastasia: You had better.

 **(She hugs her tight, and kisses her on the cheek, and Oonoo's eyes become teary.)**

Anastasia: Now go to **O-kaa-san** {your mom}.

 **(Starfire goes over to Oonoo, and Oonoo puts her hand on Starfire's head, and hugs her briefly.)**

Oonoo: **Ka-chan** {Honey}, can you wait over there, for a second.

 **(She points to the columns, and Starfire goes over to one of them, and leans her back against it, as she waits.)**

Oonoo: Can we talk in private, Fukkatsu.

 **(Anastasia looks at her angrily.)**

Oonoo: **O-ne-gai** {Please}?

 **(They walk for a while, away from the others.)**

Anastasia: **I-she-set poo** {What is this about]?

Oonoo: I really am **he-tep** {grateful}, for **too-i** {you} taking so good of care, of my daughter, for **oo-i** {me}.

Anastasia: **Mo-chi-ron** {Of course}, that's what **me-hoot** {family} does.

 **(Oonoo is hurt by her words, as she knows, what she was implying.)**

Oonoo: **Oo-i re-si sef ba'k** {I am deeply sorry}, for not looking after you, in the war. I **Ma'-aht** {truly} am. If I could do it over, I would certainly save you.

Anastasia: **Oo-i ahm** {I know} that. But that's not the point.

Oonoo: I know, it's not. **Hem** {But} I did, try to resurrect you. By time I completed the trials, so I could resurrect you. I was informed that I couldn't, because you had died in the war, and the gods forbade it. Not to mention, Pandora, already brought you back, a dark servant, and after having enchanted herself, with artifacts, at that time, I was no match for her. I knew you were upset, or else, you would have not allowed yourself, to be brought back, as a dark servant. **Oo-i ahm** {I know} I was **ah-da'** {wrong}, for not trying to settle things with you, **hem** {but} I couldn't bear to face you, because I did feel guilty, about what happened. And my relationship with Hellzone, has suffered greatly because of it.

Anastasia: Those are all **ii ko-to-ba** {nice words}. And I can't **he-ner** {deny}, that I do feel some **ma'-aht** {sincerity} from it. **Hem** {However} actions, speak louder than words.

Oonoo: If you want **se-she-roo** {actions}, I will give you **se-she-roo** {actions}. It is not within my realm of power, to go back in time, and **sheb** {change} what happened. **Hem** {However}, I am willing to do het {anything} for you, if you will **sef** {forgive} me.

 **(Oonoo kneels on the ground, just as one does, to their emperor/pharaoh.)**

Anastasia: Letting me **sem-a'** {kill} you, is too easy, as well is you, **sem-a'** {killing} yourself. As someone, could **fu-kka-tsu** {resurrect} you, when the next tournament, comes. **Hem** {However}...

Oonoo: **Hem** {However}?

Anastasia: **Boo** {No} , forget it. You will be **fu-hon-i** {unwilling} to do it.

Oonoo: Speak your mind, sister. I will do anything, if it means we can be, **se-net** {sisters} again. Whether in this life, or the next. I just have one request, that if you do decide, you **ma'-aht** {really} want to kill me. **O-ne-gai** {Please}, look after my daughter, like you have been.

Anastasia: **Hai** {Alright], then. I will **di** {allow} you, to raise your own daughter, **hem** {but} if you **boo reh** {can't do} this for me. Then I will not ever **roo-a'** {consider}, being your sister again.

Oonoo: **He-tep** {Alright}, please tell me.

Anastasia: **Me-di ha'-ti** {Don't worry}, I won't have you **sem-a'** {kill} anyone.

 **(Oonoo sighs in relief.)**

Anastasia: I'm going to ask you for the **Fu-ka-nou** {impossible}, you are not allowed to visit Hellzone, or even communicate, with him at all. For let's see, hmm, how long have you not seen me for? 40 thousand years, sound about right? **Ma-aht** {Yeah}. Then, afterwards I want you, to kill yourself. Then, I will meet you in heaven, or more likely, the underworld. We can be sisters again, there, and wait for someone, to **fu-kka-tsu ni** {resurrect us}.

 **(Oonoo's eyes buck, and is speechless.)**

Anastasia: **(laughs)** **Fu-ka-nou ne** {Impossible right}? You'd **ne-sep** {never} do it. So there is no way we can ever be-

Oonoo: **So-re wo ya-ru** {I'll do it}.

 **(Anastasia's eyes buck.)**

Oonoo: **De-mo** {But}...

Anastasia: **(angrily)** But what?

Oonoo: When the time comes, you have to **sef oo-i** {forgive me}.

Anastasia: **(laughs)** Haha, I said that because, **Oo-i ahm** {I know} you'd never do it. Even if you say so now, I doubt you would last, even 40 days, without seeing your precious, Makaioo.

 **(Ma-kai-oo is Hellzone's reaper name, meaning roughly the same thing.)**

Oonoo: But if I am able, to do what you ask. Will you forgive me?

Anastasia: You are taking this seriously?

Oonoo: **Ee** {Yes}. I want us to be sister's again. Furthermore, I am willing to do what it takes, to be your sister again.

 **(Oonoo holds out her pinky.)**

Anastasia: **Oo-i ahm** {I know} you will just, cut off your ability to feel pain, when the gods make you swallow, 1000 needles, for breaking your promise. So a pinky swear, means nothing, to me. **Hem** {However} I do want you to know. If you do break your promise, I will never, give you another chance, to make things right. We will forever, be enemies.

Oonoo: I understand, but I want you, to shake on it.

 **(Anastasia pauses for a while, as she is honestly touched, by the sincerity, and willingness of her sister, wanting to repair her relationship, with her. Even if, her willingness, won't last very long. Anastasia reluctantly, reaches out her hand, to her sister, and shakes her hand.)**

Oonoo and Anastasia: **Yi yan wei ding** {It's a deal}.

 **(Oonoo goes to hug Anastasia, however she moves out of the way of it.)**

Anastasia: It's 40 thousand years too early for that.

 **(Oonoo nods, then she turns to leave.)**

Anastasia: Don't forget your promise.

Oonoo: Neither yours.

 **(Anastasia is touched again, by her sincerity, and lets out a tear. Oonoo walks over to, the red carpet, and motions for Starfire, to come on. She is going to walk through the halls, exactly the way she came. However, Dracula's #2 wife, walks in front of her, on the way out.)**

Oonoo: What is it, that you want?

Wife #2: They instructed me, to show you, the quick way out. There are actually 4 doors, in each lair, that do not lead to "dead" ends. One to the previous floor, one to the next floor, one that leads directly to Pandora, and one that goes directly outside. Which is what we all use, to exit. In fact, she prefers it this way, so we can't give information on the others, that are here. Neither their locations, powers, names, or anything else. For the most part, people from other lairs, do not ever meet ones, from other lairs. If Pandora wants to tell them something, she will do so herself. Every once in a while, when people come and leave, they will meet each other, in her lair. However, that is the extent of our knowledge, of others. We neither know if they are a henchman, or a guard. However, everyone knows Tyrant, Ya-zhou, and your sister, because, they are often seen with her, near the crystal globe, when she gives orders. While my husband is powerful enough, to be a guard in his own lair, he instead, works directly for your sister.

Oonoo: **Oo-i se-dem** {I see}. Thanks for telling me, **hem oo-i ahm** {but I know}, you are leaving something out.

Wife #2: Why is that? I didn't leave anything out.

Oonoo: It's obvious really. You say there are 4 doors in each lair, that do not lead to death, outside of the pathway, to escape the maze. One to a previous lair, which changes every time, someone enters the castle, and one to the next lair, which also changes each time. However, neither is used by the guards, or henchmen here.

Wife # 2: Yes?

Oonoo: That leaves two more, one that allows you to exit, directly from your lair, and one that allows you, to directly enter Pandora's lair.

Wife#2: Correct.

Oonoo: Since **toot ded** {you said}, the guards don't interact with each other, that only leaves two options, which is further supported, by the fact of what, Huang said. That her crystal's ball defunct ability, is a security camera, for those who enter, and exit the castle. I'm assuming, that it would be rather **men-douku-sai** {troublesome}, to watch, each and every person, who comes and goes. As there are around 250 lairs, according to Ya-zhou, and each lair, has at least 1 top henchman, and ruling guard. So at the very least, that makes 500 people. Now each lair, that I went to, had several servants, and patrollers. So were talking realistically, around 10,000 people, at least residing in this castle. Now given that you said, "every once in a while", when people come and go, tells me, that no one really knows one another. So there is no uniformity, of when people can, come and go. Therefore, I would imagine, it would be quite tiresome, and wasteful, to keep track of that many people, coming and going, and coming and going. **Da-ka-ra** {Therefore}, it is likely, that her crystal ball, only records people, coming in from the entrance, that I and Huang, likely came in from. Which is the only one visible, after searching through, the entire outside of the castle. **Ih** {Therefore}, there is either a hidden door, or portal, that allows you, to go directly to Pandora. Which is possible, but I have looked over the outside of this castle, several times, as well as many others. So such a door is unlikely, unless it is located, far away from here. The other option, is even more ridiculous, as instead of there being a door, to Pandora's lair, directly. There is a room of doors, somewhere around here. However, that would be extremely risky, on her part, as many people would have found it, as they would have sensed, the dimensional disturbance, coming from all those portals. Then there is, the other option, in which the portal that I took, on the way in, is multi directional. Meaning, that it can change pathways, if someone had some sort of magic spell, that changed it, which is the most likely option. Because, before I entered this castle, I waited here for 3 days, and I watched as many people came in, and out of the castle, from there. So I felt there was some truth, to your words, and since most of the people in here, are not able to use magic, that rules out the ability, for them using a spell, to go to the hidden destination. Therefore, either Pandora lets them in herself, which is unlikely, as she does leave at times, and I doubt she does a lockdown, when that happens. Or you guys, have some artifact on you, that react to the portal, thereby, changing your destination. **Do-chi-ra desu-ka** {So which is it}?

 **(The girl is speechless.)**

Huang: **(far away)** Well d#mn.

Ya-zhou: **(far away)** I forgot how **jiao-hua** {cunning} your friend was, and that, that henchwoman, has a tendency, **shuo de tai duo le** {to talk too much}.

 **(Huang and Ya-zhou, appears to the sides of them.)**

Ya-zhou: **Zui-hou-ge, dang-ran** {The last one, of course}.

Huang: That does make the most sense. **Hem** {However} I did not, sense any artifact on them, when I scanned any of them.

Ya-zhou: **Dou zhi yin-wei {** That's because}, they are ordered, to drop them off, in a room in, Pandora's lair, as soon as they get here. To prevent that knowledge, of getting out. They only wear them, on the way in, and when they leave the castle.

Wife#2: Why are you telling her this?

 **(Ya-zhou looks at Dracula's wife.)**

Ya-zhou: **Ni zhen-de xiang** {Do you think} they will just leave, after knowing this? Now that she knows it exist, that's what she'll be looking for, and with her inquisitive mind, who's to say, she won't start searching, for **bie-de-shi** {other things}. All's it takes, is for her to sap, some poor underling's mind, for the info, or worse, another guard's.

 **(She looks back at Oonoo.)**

Ya-zhou: The artifact is a dark crystal, and it is enchanted with Pandora's magic, and qi. If need be, it can give a temporary boost, to one's power. **Zai-shuo** {But} it also protects the weaker people, from her dark magic, in the castle. As **ni nuu'er** {your daughter}, is wearing one now, as well as, any of the henchmen's families, if they want to go see them, while they are patrolling. Most of them, and their family, lives here in the barracks, of Pandora's lair. **Ke-shi** {However}, I imagine if you want to see Pandora directly, the next time you come. You will just take one, from one of the henchman, or Starfire. So have I satisfied you two? **Hai-shi ni hui** {Or will you}, go suck someone's psyche, for more intel.

Huang: I'm fine sister, the **xia-ci** {next time} I come, that b#tch won't have time, to escape.

 **(Yazhou looks at Oonoo.)**

Yazhou: **Ni ne** {And you}?

 **(She nods.)**

Yazhou: I trust you didn't kill Bao-er, or ruin her, **dui-ma** {yes}?

Oonoo: Don't worry, your friend is **dai-jou-bu** {okay}. She's just stuck, in a limbo right now. She'll wake up, in a few days.

 **(Oonoo looks at wife#2, and motions for her to come.)**

Huang: I'm going to catch up with, **wo mei-mei** {my sister} for a bit. I'll talk to you later today, **hao-ba** {ok}?

Oonoo: **He-tep** {Sure}, that'd be great.

 **(They disappear through the portal.)**

 **(In Clouds manor.)**

 **(Oonoo and Huang, are sitting there with Cloud, conversing and laughing. Sakura, his new wife, comes along and sets down, three new, large wine, jug pots (at least a few gallons each). There are about 3 empty ones, each next to each of their new ones (12 total), and Sakura pours Oonoo a new cup.)**

Oonoo: **Ne-hem**. {thanks}

 **(Sakura nods her head, and then pours Huang a cup.)**

Huang: **Xie-Xie** {Thank you}

 **(Sakura nods her head again, then looks directly into Cloud's eyes, as she pours him a cup. He stares at her both lovingly, and full of lust, then she blushes, and tries to conceal a smile. Then she turns to walk away.)**

Sakura: I'll make dinner, while you guys continue, catching up... By the way, how do you guys like the wine?

 **(She turns back around, to look at them.)**

Huang: **Hao-he** {Very good}. **(she raises her cup.)**

Oonoo: **Hai, sou-desu ne** {Yes indeed}. I've never tasted it before.

Sakura: **Yo-kka-ta** {I'm glad}. This is our first time sharing it with anyone. We got it from Gai, as a wedding gift.

Huang: **Bu-xing** {Oh no}, you shouldn't have.

Sakura: **(she smiles)** **Ii-yo** {It's alright}, it comes from the orchid **si** {she} made in the garden. We drink it almost every day. When we're getting low, we just make some more. It grows back, right after you pick it. We've already got over, 1000 jugs stored away. So drink up, and enjoy, we wanted to share it with someone.

 **(She bows and walks away.)**

Oonoo: Ah, I've never seen you **chou resh** {so happy} before. She is such a **i-ma'** {sweet} girl.

Cloud: **Ye** {Yes}, she's amazing. I **jeong-mal** {really} enjoy being with her.

Oonoo: **(laughs)** After seeing the look, you had for her, **Oo-i se-moon** {I bet} you do.

 **(Cloud blushes)**

Huang: If we weren't here, I imagine you wouldn't be, **he jiu** {drinking wine} right now, huh?

Cloud: Perhaps not. It's barely been 1000 years, since we've been together. Were still, quite the young couple.

Oonoo: I can't believe one of us, **ma'-aht** {actually} got married. **(laughs)** **To-ku-ni** {Especially} you.

Cloud: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Huang: **(laughs)** You were **chang-jue** {wild}. Ever since you were young.

 **(Oonoo is drinking more wine.)**

Cloud: I really wasn't, **neo-mu** {that} wild.

 **(His statement causes Oonoo, to accidentally spew out, some of the wine, she is drinking, and Huang just holds the cup, to her mouth, laughing.)**

Cloud: Aw come on guys.

Oonoo: **Me ded** {Don't say}, stuff like that, while I'm drinking.

Cloud: You guys, are over exaggerating.

Huang: **Zhen-de ma** {Really}? **Wo bu-xiang** {I don't think so}. You remember betting Amaterasu, at the last tournament?

Cloud: Come on, that wasn't that wild.

Huang: You bet her, that if she couldn't hit you, within a minute, that you could "hit" her.

Oonoo: You bet her, in front of everybody, so it was a matter, of losing face, if she didn't accept it. Then you expended all your qi, and stamina, just to avoid her, for that time. **So-no-mi** {In fact}, she hit you less than a second, after the time ran out, and you nearly died, from the attack.

Huang: **Shi-de** {Yes}, and when you recovered, because she made a bet in front of the gods, she had to honor it.

Oonoo: **(laughs)** So how was it?

Cloud: Man, it was great. I'll always remember that. One of the best nights. in my life. But all that, is in the past. I'm a changed man now.

Huang: So you guys haven't hooked up, since then.

Cloud: No, in the morning, she went back to the celestial waters. I haven't seen her since then.

Oonoo: If she were here, would you try?

Cloud: Before I got married "sure", but not anymore. Sakura tends to my needs well. Not to mention, Amaterasu left me, a very "unpleasant" note.

 **(Oonoo and Huang laugh.)**

Huang: So you **zhen-de** {really} haven't had anyone, in the last 1000 years, except her? You really don't, **Yu-wang** {desire} others anymore?

Cloud: ...

Oonoo: Not even **oo-i** {me}, and Huang?

Cloud: ...

 **(Cloud drinks another cup.)**

Huang: Oh god, that's amazing. I wonder what that feeling is like. It's been **hao-jiu** {a very long time}, since **wo** {I} had that feeling.

Oonoo: **Ma'aht** {Yes}, that was one of the reasons, I rejected Hellzone's proposal. That, and I always felt guilty, about my sister, with **soo** {him}.

Huang: Yes, I also rejected Gale, when he also proposed to me. I really wanted to accept it. However, I told him couldn't, because I didn't want to, break his heart. I could not resist temptation anymore. I wish I could but I can't. **Ke-shi** {However}, I'm so **kai-xin** {happy} for you. Who would have thought, you of all people?

 **(She smiles, and grabs his shoulder, and shakes it, and Cloud continues to drink cup, after cup, remaining silent.)**

Oonoo: He's not silent, because he agrees with you. He's silent, because he doesn't want to **ga-i** {lie}, or tell you, that he still, **me-ri ni** {desires us}. For the last few minutes, his horniness levels, have been rising rapidly.

Cloud: **(blushes wildly)** Enough, please no more.

 **(Huang gets up, and hugs Cloud tightly, and as she sits down on him, he gasps.)**

Huang: Yes, Ku-leum. Stay strong, fight against your desires, don't listen to that bad, Jiang-er.

 **(Oonoo shakes her head, as she looks at the tent, in Cloud's pants.)**

Cloud: You are not exactly, helping Huang, **jeon-hyeo** {not at all}.

 **(Huang moves back, and feels his hardness, and her eyes buck. She immediately stands up, and gets off of him.)**

Huang: I'm so sorry, honey. You can do it just calm back down.

Cloud: Oh-, I think it's too late for that.

Oonoo: **(laughs)** **(like saying it to a dog.)** Bad Huang.

Huang: I didn't mean it, **zhen-de** {honest}.

Oonoo: This wine is strange, what did she said it does?

Cloud: Strengthens the bonds of relationships, and that, it does seem to be doing.

 **(Looks at the tent, in his pants.)**

Huang: Oh you wanna "strengthen" your bond with us, that's so sweet.

Oonoo: We're already best friends, what more do you want?

Cloud: Stronger bonds, never hurts.

Oonoo: It'll hurt your **se-net** {wife}, when you f#ck her tonight, being as horny, as you are.

Huang: How powerful is she, I couldn't see her aura.

Cloud: She's a B class.

 **(Huang gasps,)**

Oonoo: **(laughs)** He'll break her in two.

Cloud: She'll be fine, besides, what do you want me to do?

 **(Huang looks somewhat sad, and worried, all mixed with a dash, of horny.)**

Oonoo: What do you **hon-tou-ni {** really} want to do Kuleum?

Cloud: ...

 **(She gets up, and walks behind Cloud, and puts her hands, on his shoulders, and she leans in close to his ear.)**

Oonoo: **(whispers)** Or should I say, **da-re** {whom}.

 **(The tent in his pants jolts, and Huang gasps.)**

Cloud: No, I shouldn't.

 **(Huang's face is flushed, and her legs are closed tight, with her hand between them.)**

Huang: You should let him be.

Oonoo: **Mo-chi-ron** {Of course}, I would never do it, unless your wife says, … **ii-yo** {it's ok}.

Cloud: **(sighs) (thinking)** _good, she'll never agree to it._

Oonoo: So how about, you **oo-ha'** {ask} her?

Cloud: I can't do that.

Oonoo: Yes, **De-ki-ru** {you can}. It's very simple. You just say "can I f#ck them." She will either say, yes or no. **Oo-i ser** {I promise}, if she says no, I will not, even if you decide later, **toot** {you} want to.

Cloud: I shouldN'T!

 **(His voice raises, as Oonoo appears in front of him, sitting on top of him, just as Huang did before.)**

Oonoo: Now, I want you to tell me **ma'-aht** {honestly}, that you don't **me-ri** {want} me. My beautiful red hair, my well-proportioned, firm and soft, breasts, and a$$, my smooth and soft, dark caramel, well-toned body, my perfectly shaped, alluring red eyes, and lips. Not to mention, you can have my equally beautiful, Elvish friend, sitting over there, as well. Are you going to tell us, that you don't miss us?

 **(She moves back purposely, and lightly touches his tent, then moves forward. faking being startled).**

Oonoo: **Sef** {Sorry} about that. You can tell me, but know, I will be looking at your psyche, to see if you are telling me, **Ma'-aht** {the truth}, or not.

 **(She changes her eyes, to level 4 tsukime.)**

Oonoo: Go on tell me.

Cloud: **(thinking)** F#ck her, f#ck her. D#mn I want her. I want her so f#ck bad. She's so warm, and soft. But no, I can't, I really can't. But oh god I want to, But I mustn't, I must tell her no.

 **(Oonoo is smiling, at his pausing.)**

Cloud: I-I can't-

 **(Huang gets up, and puts her hand, on Clouds shoulder, and at that moment, his eyes roll in the back, of his head, in ecstasy.)**

Huang: Don't force him-

Cloud: I can't do it, without my Sakura saying, okay.

Oonoo: **He-tep** {Good}. **(she gets off of him)** That's all I want. Just ask her, whatever **si ded** {she says}, I will accept it.

Huang: You can't, you must stay strong.

Oonoo: Okay, then Huang. I'll tell you what. If you **ah'rek** {swear}, not to join, even if she says yes. I will not either. Is it a deal?

 **(She holds out her hand, and Huang stares at it, and Cloud is sweating.)**

Cloud: **(thinking)** _Don't shake, don't shake, please don't shake._

 **(He suddenly slaps himself.)**

Cloud: **(thinking)** _You need to shake._ _ **Do-wa-ju-se-yo**_ _{Help me},_ _ **Do-wa-ju-se-yo**_ _{Help me}, I am weak,_ _ **neo-mu**_ _{so} weak._ _ **Ye**_ _{Yes}, be weak. You want them, you want them both. You want to hear their moans. You miss them yes. The idea of you thrusting inside your rivals, and best friends. Mmmm, just try to remember the feeling._

 **(He slaps himself again.)**

Cloud: **(thinking)** **_A-ni_** _{No},_ _ **A-ni**_ _{no}._

Oonoo: Either shake, or don't shake girl, but decide, before he kills himself.

Huang: **(thinking)** _D#mn Jiang-er!_

 **(She stares at it, for a bit longer, then starts to reach her hand out, and Oonoo sighs, but then Huang stops short.)**

Huang: I'm sorry, **Wo bu-neng** {I can't}.

Cloud: **(thinking)** _YES! I mean no._

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _Sh#t! I needed an out._

Cloud: ( **thinking)** _I'll have to ask her now._

 **(It's night time, Cloud is in an indoor hot spring, and is relaxing in the pool. When Huang and Oonoo, start walking towards him, and they started taking off, their clothes.)**

Cloud: I can't believe it. She said-

 **(There is a flash back, to when they were eating dinner. Cloud is staring at Sakura, and shaking a bit, out of fear, while Sakura seems to be, contemplating something.)**

Sakura: **Ii-yo** {Ok}...

 **(Everyone is shocked.)**

Sakura: You can, since they are them. **De-mo** {But}, no more after this, with them, or anyone else. I want it all out of your system, by the time they leave, and I **zen-zen** {never} want to hear that, or any similar question, from you again. You belong to me now, am I clear.

(she looks them directly in the eyes)

Cloud: Perfectly.

Sakura: Alright then, I'll be back in a few days.

Cloud: You don't have to go.

Sakura: "Yes", I do. You've already asked a lot from me, don't expect me to join in, or even listen to it.

Cloud: Then maybe, we should just for-

 **(She puts a finger over his lips.)**

Sakura: I would have liked for you, to have never asked me. But since you did, I realize, you want to, and will want to. So I will let you have this, this "one" time, and don't think about, not doing it. Because I know, you'll regret it. And if you sneak behind my back, or ask me later, when you changed your mind, I will never forgive you. **Wa-ka-ri-masu-ka** {Okay}?

 **(Cloud shakes his head.)**

 **(end of flashback.)**

 **(Huang and Oonoo steps in the spring with him, and Huang uses her translucent vision, to see inside the pool.)**

Huang: I can tell your having a, "hard" time with this.

 **(Cloud blushes, and his eyes start to roll, as Huang gets closer, and she wraps her arms, around his neck. Her breasts begin, to smash against his chest, and she pulls his head forward.)**

Huang: How long has it been Kuleum? Since you've sunk your sword, into my sheath. I wonder, if you can withstand it. Hehe, I wonder if I, can withstand **ni** {you]. I must say, I am rather disappointed, you could not resist us. For that leaves little hope, for my future love life. **Suo-yi** {So}, you're going to have to, make it up to me somehow.

 **(Oonoo comes behind him, and presses her breasts, against his backside, and she starts to massage, his scalp.)**

Oonoo: **Oo-i ha-na** {My flower}, seems to be letting out, some sweet nectar. Would you like a taste Kuleum?

 **(She stops massaging his scalp, and puts one hand around his neck, and pulls him closer to her. The other hand goes around him, and she puts her finger, in his lips, and presses on it lightly, and it goes inside his mouth. Clouds eyes go in the back of his head.)**

Oonoo: There's more honey where that came from, and you can eat it, straight from the hive. Don't worry, the only stinging going on, will be yours. What do you think?

 **(She starts to massage his back, and then she slowly, makes her way down, playing with his cheeks, for a while then, painfully slowly, is making her way, to his manhood. Suddenly, someone from behind, grabs her, and pulls her away.)**

Oonoo: Mmm, Kuleum. So I guess, you can't decide on, **da-re** {who} you want first. You want to have us both, at the same time.

 **(She turns around, and the other Cloud, is the one holding her. He lifts her up, and puts his head between her legs, and she wraps them around his head, and her eyes roll in the back of her head.)**

Oonoo: Mmmm, **Su-goi** {amazing} Kuleum. Is my nectar so sweet?

 **(Oonoo grips Clouds hair, with one hand, and massages her breast, with the other. She looks behind her, and she sees that he is doing the same thing, to Huang. He continues doing this, for a while, until the both cum.)**

Huang: **Ni zhi-dao** {You know} once he cums, he will merge, as he won't be able to maintain the focus, for the technique.

Oonoo: Yes, **Oo-i ahm** {I know}.

Huang: So I was thinking, since he can't decide with his mind, let his **shen-ti** {body} decide, who he wants to do more. Whoever makes him cum first, will be the winner, and they, can be first one, to get "it".

Oonoo: **He-tep** {Alright}, it's a deal. **Hem** {But} you should know; you will lose to me.

Huang: **Bu-hui** {Unlikely}.

 **(They both start, to go down on Cloud, and since his mind, is actually experiencing them both, at the same time. He feels extreme pleasure, that he is not used too. However, they are two different bodies, and since one can be hurt, but not the other, then it only makes sense, that one can receive pleasure, but not the other. However, due to the immense pleasure, he is receiving by them, both his mind, feels as if, he is already having an orgasm, while not actually having one. It actually, becomes quite hard to endure, almost painful, in a weird way. So when he finally does cum, he cums at the same time, from both of them, but the feeling is so intense, that he just blacks out.)**

 **(They are back in the guest bed, and Oonoo's hand is on his head, and Huang is looking at him, with her spirit eyes, and sending yang into his body.)**

Huang: **Hao-xiang** {It seems} we had a tie, as both of his bodies, seemed to climax, which had a very strange effect, on his spirit, and damaged him quite a bit, actually. Though, I'm almost done healing it.

Oonoo: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, quite the effect on his mind too, as it overloaded. I'm also, repairing the damaged area.

 **(A few minutes later Cloud wakes up.)**

Cloud: Oh sh#t! Let's not do that again.

Huang: That's never happened before, usually when people do that, one body reaches its' peak, before the other.

Oonoo: Lucky for you, you had the best spirit, and psyche medic, in the world, outside of Gai, right beside you, when it happened. **Shi-kashi** {Although}, I must say, if we hadn't been here, it wouldn't have happened at all. But from what I understand, you'll never get another chance, for that to happen again, anyway.

Huang: Are you still in the mood?

Cloud: **Dang-yeon-ha-ji** {Of course}, and while that may have scared the sh#t out of me, it was still out of this world.

Oonoo: **Jyaa** {Well} if that happens again, you "will", be out of this world, and Sakura will **zen-zen** {never} forgive us. So me and Huang decided, that you can put it inside her, first. But at the same time, you have to go down on me.

 **(He lays down on her back, and he leans forward, and starts to kiss her on the lips. They kiss for a little while, and he makes it down to her neck, kissing it. He slowly makes his way down to her nipples, and plays with them for a bit, with his tongue, and hands. Not wanting to leave Oonoo out, he grabs Huang's legs, and pulls her closer. Aiming his manhood, towards her dew covered, garden. It slides in, and they both gasp, and he slowly starts to move, in and out, of her. Oonoo gets in front of him, and wraps her legs, around his abs. She begins to make out with him, while he continues, to thrust into Huang. They continue to kiss for some time, and after a while, she starts to lean further away, so he can concentrate on her breasts. Huang's boobs are bouncing, back and forth, and she has this blissful look on her face, while she is there being thrusted into. Then she starts to tense up, right as Oonoo puts her legs, over his shoulder, so he can go down on her.)**

Huang: Yes, Yes, YESSSSSS!

 **(She starts to buck wildly, and arch her back. Then put her hands around her breast, as she starts to massage them. Cloud stops for a bit, while she calms down a bit.)**

Cloud: You guys want to switch now?

Oonoo: Eat.

 **(Cloud puts his face, to her garden, and she holds his head there.)**

Oonoo: There's no rush, our dear Kuleum. We'll be doing this all night. And when we wake up, were going to do it, again and again. Then you're going to take us out, for some fun, and when we get back to your house, we're going to cook for you. Then, we're going to do this again.

 **(Huang starts thrusting back on Cloud.)**

Huang: Kuleum.

 **(Note he is only called Kuleum, by people who know him very well. He prefers this name to Cloud, and his other names. It is the alternate way to say cloud, in guardian speak. However, he doesn't allow most people, to call him it.)**

Huang: I wanna ride.

 **(Cloud starts to pull his head back, But Oonoo tightens her grip.)**

Oonoo: What do you think **toot** {you're} doing? You heard the lady, she wants to ride, so let her.

 **(Huang sits up, on top of Cloud, going up and down, while his head, is seemingly glued, to Oonoo's honey pot.)**

Huang: Mmmm, **zhe-me hao** {so good}

Cloud: **(extremely muffled)** You're telling me.

 **(They laugh, for due to their super enhanced hearing, they have no real problem, understanding what he said. Huang keeps riding him, and her boobs are bouncing, as she slides up, and down. Although he is still pleasuring Oonoo, he is not robbed, of the beautiful sight, as he uses his translucent vision, to see every glorious bounce, and jiggle, on her sweat covered, amazing body. After a while, Oonoo tenses up, and cums, letting out a few, of her love juices, as she does.)**

Oonoo: **I-ku, I-ku** {I'm cumming}!

 **(She just sits there, on top of him, as Huang continues to ride him.)**

Huang: Do I feel good?

 **(He grabs her waist, with his hands, and moves her, up and down, increasing the pace. Huang starts to scream, and her boobs, bounce around, quite a bit.)**

Huang: Oh my godddddddddddddd!

 **(Her look goes back and forth, from fear, to ecstasy, while Oonoo is laughing.)**

Huang: Calm down!

Cloud: Just a little longer.

 **(He continues thrusting, up into her rapidly, causing her boobs and butt, to bounce in a blur.)**

Huang: F#ck, F#ck, F#ckkkkkkkkk!

 **(Huang cums, but he continues moving inside of her, for a few more seconds.)**

Cloud: H#ll yes!

 **(He tenses up, and climaxes, and in a few seconds, Huang regains her composure. Then punches him, in the solar plexus, and he gasps, and lifts up a bit. Then, Oonoo laughs.)**

Huang: Bad, bad, bad Cloud! You do that to me again, and you can forget, the next couple of days.

Oonoo: While I have to admit, that was pretty funny. But don't you dare, even **he-met** {think about}, doing to me, what you just did to her. For we will soooo, not be friends anymore. **Toot se-dem** {You understand}?

 **(He shakes his head.)**

Oonoo: **He-tep** {Good}, and now we can switch. **Oo-i se-moon** {I'm sure} she needs a break.

Huang: **Shi-de** {Yes}, but I'll just watch, for a while. I'll likely join in again tonight, but not right now.

Cloud: **Mian hae-yo** {I'm sorry}.

Huang: I'm mad, **ke-shi** {but} I'll forgive you in a while. You just have to, make it up to me.

Cloud: I will.

Huang: **Wo zhi-dao** {I know}.

 **(Huang gets off him, and sits down, on the side of them. Then, Oonoo gets off his face, and slides down his body.)**

Cloud: What position, do you want to start in?

Oonoo: Do you have to ask, or have **toot hem** {you forgotten}?

 **(Cloud grabs her back, and flips her over, so he is on top of her, and he slides into her, the traditional way.)**

Oonoo: **O-hi sa-shi-bu-ri desu-ne** {It's been a while}.

Cloud: How does it feel?

Oonoo: **Ki-mo-chi** {feels good}.

 **(She puts her arms around him, and brings his face to hers, and they start to kiss, as he continues to pound her.)**

 **(Later on that night, they are in a different position. She is riding him cowgirl.)**

 **(Then reverse cowgirl.)**

 **(Then later Huang, has her legs around his head, being pleasured. While Oonoo, is on her knees and elbows, being thrusted into, from behind.)**

 **(Huang is on top of him, with her arms around him, and they are kissing, while Oonoo is taking a break.)**

 **(Huang has her back against the wall, holding Cloud tightly, while he is standing up, banging her.)**

 **(Oonoo is laying down, flat on her stomach, on the bed. Cloud has his legs, on both sides of her waist, almost laying on top of her, going back and forth in her. While Huang, is doing a crab walk, and he is going down on her.)**

 **(The sun is beginning to rise, and they decide its time, to go take a shower. They start to wash their selves, and each other, but avoid arousing each other too much, as they are trying, to go to sleep. They walk out the shower, and as they walk, they stagger as if drunk, but actually it's because, they have drained so much of their qi, and stamina. However, Huang and Oonoo, have to support Cloud, because he has lost. so much more than them.)**

 **(A few nights later.)**

 **(They are lying next to each other, covered in sweat. Oonoo is on the left side, in her 4** **th** **psi reaper form. Huang on the right side, in her 4** **th** **spirit elf form, and cloud in his 4** **th** **soul guardian form. A few seconds pass, and their forms expire, and they return to normal.)**

Cloud: Oh god, I can't believe this is it. The last time, were going to do this.

Huang: I know.

Oonoo: Yes, I'm glad I got to do this with you guys. Especially since...

Cloud: Since what?

Huang: You can tell us.

Oonoo: Alright, cause it's you guys.

 **(Huang turns and smiles.)**

Oonoo: Well, It's been over month, since I've seen Hellzone, and I'm not sure, if you've heard most of my talk, with my sister, Huang. But...

 **(She turns to look at Huang.)**

Huang: **Wo bu-ting** {I wasn't listening} to most of it, I heard **ji ju-hua** {a few words}. But I was talking to my sister, at the time as well. So I didn't get the gist of it.

Oonoo: Well anyway, I really do feel bad, about what happened in the war. If I had been paying attention then, I would have been able to, save my sister. She also feels this, and believes that, I cared about Hellzone, and others more than her. So she wants me to prove that, I do care about her.

Cloud: What does she want? She wants you to kill him? If that's the case, I'll do it for you, but I'll make it seem, like you did. Then I'll enter one of those tournaments, so I can wish him back. He'll hate me for it, but you two, should be fine.

Oonoo: I'm really touched; you'd do that for me.

Cloud: You two are my very best friends, there's not much, I wouldn't do for you. Plus, he'll be happy, if he has you. However, if you kill him, it will crush him, and he'll come back, just like she did. We don't get along well, but I do know that much, about my brother.

Oonoo: **Ne-hem** {Thanks}, **de-mo** {but}...

Huang: That's not what, **ta xiang** {she wants} is it?

Oonoo: **(shakes her head no)** **Si oo-ha'** {She wants} me not see him, for 40 thousand years.

Cloud: I think that would hurt, a lot more, than me killing him.

Huang: **Wo dong-le** {I see}, it's been 40 thousand years, since the end of the war.

Oonoo: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}.

Huang: It's harsh, but I can see her logic.

Cloud: He's not going to like that, what do you want me to tell him.

Oonoo: **Ded soo** {Tell him} to find **ho-ka-ni ka-no-jo** {another girl}, I can't make him happy.

Huang: I see; you don't want him to **deng-ni** {wait on you}.

Oonoo: **Hai** {Yes}, I do not think it is fair, for him to wait that long. Especially, if I cannot marry him, in the end. However, since this is the last time, I'll be with Kuleum, like this. It will make it a lot easier, to not be tempted. To be honest, Kuleum and Limbo, are my biggest reasons, for saying no. And since Limbo is an A$$, I will never let him, touch me again, anyways.

Huang: And the fact that he's dead, and they won't let him get wished back anyway, for what he did.

Cloud: **Ye** {Yeah}, that'll make things difficult.

Oonoo: Yes, Yinyang did kill him, and his soul may have gone to hell, hem {but} his psyche, is still around. I've sensed it a few times, spying on me.

Huang: **Zhen-de ma** {Really}?

Oonoo: **Ee** {Yes}, he probably thinks it's romantic, to watch me. But he was never romantic in life, he just thought he owned me, since we had the same power set. I haven't cared for him, for quite some time, but if I did **me-ri** {want} him, I could search for him. Then he could possess, a sentient shell, or real person. Which I think, he has tried before. However, to get my attention, he would have to possess, someone powerful. Though that's like finding, a needle in a haystack. Cause he'd have to time it perfectly, right after a fight, when their defenses are too low. Because during one, would be too dangerous. Well anyway, I went off a bit there.

Huang: So with Limbo out the picture, and Kuleum being married. If he did wait for you, would you be willing, to marry him.

Oonoo: Well that was the main problem, but she also wants me, to kill myself afterwards.

Huang: I see.

Cloud: We'll wish you back, it may take a while, but we'll get you back.

Oonoo: **Oo-i ahm** {I know}, and I appreciate it. I know I could count on you two, to win any tournaments. **Hem** {However} there is still the problems.

Huang: Like what?

Oonoo: Remember everyone decided, that we should grow our hero races? At first, we started trying to grow them in labs, and it didn't work. Then we tried impregnating non enhanced volunteers, with sperm.

Cloud: Yes, we found out, that it was both very rare, and dangerous, for a non-enhanced woman, to have an enhanced child. And they couldn't have hybrids, without sperm, from a hybrid father either, even if they were the correct two races, because the genes were not created then. Almost every time, a woman became pregnant, with the enhanced sperm, the child came out, a non-enhanced race. But very rarely, when they did have an enhanced child, the baby would kill the mother, when, or before it was born.

Oonoo: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, So we had to stop doing that, **hem** {but} a lot of people, still wanted our hero race to grow. As we were both very lonely, and afraid, that if something happened to us, our race would be gone.

Huang: Then everyone voted, whether or not, we would institute a time, where we all reproduced, and it passed. However, it was very slow, and many of them, never made it to adults, which made some clans not grow at all, some times. So we had another vote, to decide if one guy, would take turns, impregnating all the women. For one year, to increase their clan. That vote barely passed, with nearly half of the people, not agreeing to it, myself and Oonoo included, but we went along with it. We three, determined what the best time was to produce, someone from the father's clan was. So we wouldn't leave things up to chance, so much. So we decided, every 100 years, in summer time, we would allow one guy, to impregnate all the girls. Then we raised them, for 20 years, and went back to our lives. Since we have so many clans, it would only be the same guy, every once, in nearly 8 thousand years. At first, it began with almost every girl using sperm.

Oonoo: However, it didn't take very long to change that. Soon people started, to actually have sex with each other, instead of using sperm, to reproduce. They started to swing, or meet others, in secret. The first time I did, was during the time, when it was Limbo's second turn, to impregnate, the other girls. He not only chose, to do it naturally with them, as I had told him not to. He also started, to meet up with some, even after he had the children. So after several times, I got tired of it, and at the time, Kuleum was pretty down, when he figured out Hummingbird, was seeing Limbo. So that was the first time, I ever did that with someone else, and every time Limbo, would have sex with Hummingbird, I would go see him again. After a while, I became addicted, to having sex with, more than one person.

Huang: Not long after that, did I find Ling, in bed with a girl, from the Pegasus clan. When I came in, he acted surprised, and she was shape shifted, to look like me, and of course, he gave that, as his reason. He said she thought, I was her, which is bullsh#t. Do you not know, your lovers touch, and the way, they respond? Not to mention, when she orgasms, she will temporarily turn back, to whatever form, she was in. It maybe a few seconds, or a few minutes, he should have noticed.

Cloud: Yes, that's was when, we three really, started to bond. You guys were, the only two, I was having sex with, besides Hummingbird, at the time.

Oonoo: Yes, I agree. But I really wished, I never started sleeping with you, for it's become addicting. After that, even if, for only one time, it was much easier, to say yes, to someone else, and once that happened, it was a downwards spiral, from there. I'm not proud of what I did. But you guys know. who've I've been with, and because of that, I don't think I can commit, anymore, and there's no real, going back. I know how I was hurt, and I don't want, to hurt anyone else like that, ever again.

Cloud: Except me, and Sakura.

Oonoo: I didn't hurt you, and Sakura.

Cloud: Sure.

Huang: **Ta shuo de dui** {She is right}. We actually talked to Sakura, before we came inside.

Oonoo: Yes, **si ded** {she said} it would be funny, if we tried to seduce you. We told her, it wasn't a good idea, because she'll be mad, if we actually succeed.

Huang: **Dui ya** {Yes}, then she said, she'd give us wine, to make it easier for us.

Oonoo: We asked her, what should we do, if he actually wanted, to do it?

Huang: And she said, it's a present for you, but only if, you ask her first.

Cloud: Really?

Huang: Yes, your wife is **qi-guai** {weird}, but she adores you, and admires us. She really wants, you to be happy.

Oonoo: **Hai** {Yes}, she only acted upset.

Cloud: So this isn't, the last time?

 **(Huang and Oonoo look at each other, and turn away.)**

Huang: That depends?

Cloud: On what?

 **(Oonoo disappears, and reappears at the door.)**

Huang: Hey you! **Hui-lai le** {Come back}.

 **(Huang disappears.)**

Cloud: What the f#%?

 **(A few minutes later, Huang reappears with Oonoo, on her back.)**

Cloud: What happened?

Huang: I blocked her acupoints, because she tried to run away, from her problems again.

Cloud: What problems are those?

 **(Oonoo's eyes are bucked.)**

Huang: I didn't cut off your ability to talk, you can tell him.

Oonoo: **O-shi-e-ta-ku a-ra-nai** {I don't want to}.

Huang: You have to.

Oonoo: **su-ru hi-tsu-yo wa a-ra-nai** {No I don't}. I haven't in nearly 50 thousand years I can wait another 50.

Huang: If you don't, **na wo hui** {then I will}.

Oonoo: ...

Huang: Is that okay with you.

Oonoo: **(quietly)** **Hai** {Fine}.

Huang: **Zhen-xiang shi** {The truth is} she... I mean **wo-men** {we} have had a deep secret, since before the war, that we have never told, anyone else.

Cloud: Which is?

Huang: The real reason, we have rejected everyone's proposals, is because we don't love them. The person we love, has never asked us, for our hand, so we never had the opportunity, to say yes to him.

Cloud: What!? What about Gale, and Hellzone?

Huang: After you fought Amaterasu, your spirit wasn't just depleted, it was gone. Your body, was dying as well. We begged the gods, to save you, but because of the bet, they would not. They figured, you may have technically, won the bet, but if you didn't live, to get the reward, that was losing the bet, to them. An immortal said, he really took a liking to me, and that if I would sleep with him, then he would break the rules, and go back to heaven, and bring your spirit back. So of course, because he did that, he was sent to Hell. And also, because of that one night, I have bore him, two children. I'm only looking, to get him back from Pandora, because I still feel, indebted to him. That is my total relationship, with Gale, however, it is not what everyone else, thinks it is. **Dang-ran** {Of course}, I have my reputation, as a woman. **Da-jia xiang** {They think}, that I am trying to save him, because I love him. That is not the case, but if they knew the truth, then you would know. Now as for Hellzone, and Oonoo, they have had sex, one time. And that was the time, you asked her to do it, after you found out, his wife was cheating on him, for quite some time, and he was about to kill himself. **Ran-hou** {After that}, he fell in love with her, **bu-guo** {but}, she only felt pity on him. He visited her many times after that, but she never let him, touch her again. She said, she couldn't do it again. To be completely honest, the people we said we had sex with, and claim that we did, were lies. I've only had, 3 people before. My first husband, who cheated on me, **ni** {you}, and gale, so I could save you. Jiang-er also, had only had 3 people before. Her first husband, who cheated on her, **ni** {you}, and your brother, because you didn't want him, to commit suicide. And she looked after him, in the war, because she didn't want to be the one, to tell you, she wasn't able to save, your little brother. **Zai-shuo** {And} if she was that woman, how could she ever expect, to be with you. She was so focused on that, that she forgot about her sister, and she really hates him, and herself for it.

Cloud: ...

Huang: What we did, was because of **ni** {you}, **dou zhi yin-wei ni** {and you alone}. We are in love with you, and we have been, long before the war, and even before, we got married. We just couldn't tell you.

Cloud: ... Wow, I really don't know what to say. That's really a lot to take in. I have to think about it.

Huang: Take your time... But there something else, that's very important, that we've been lying to you, for nearly 1000 years, that we just stopped lying to you about, right before Oonoo, tried to make a run for it... Which reminds me.

 **(She walks over to Oonoo, and unblocks her acupoints, so she can move.)**

Huang: ...

Cloud: What is it?

Huang: ... **(tries to talk but can't)**

Cloud: It can't be that bad, what is it!?

Oonoo: Sakura isn't real!

 **(Oonoo and Huang, appear near the door.)**

Cloud: **(his eyes buck)** What do you mean, isn't real? Yes, she is, you guys are just yanking my chain. Hehe, but doesn't work, you forgot about my eyes. I can read powers, and see souls, and she definitely has one.

Oonoo: Well technically speaking, she is real, in that way. But not the one, you know her as. You see we talked to Gai, a little before you met Sakura. We had her create a body, and give it a soul, but the psyche, is actually ours. We come by, every once in a while, to absorb, and put in new information, when she is out shopping, or such. We know everything you like, so it was easy, to make her appealing to you. We were planning on keeping it up, **ei-en** {forever}, if we had too. We wanted you, to have the perfect girl. Or if nothing else, not let you fall, for another woman. Especially, not like Hummingbird, that would hurt you again. We know that pain, and we did not want you, to experience it again.

Huang: Now, I'm not sure, if you hate, or love us. I don't even know, if you still want to be friends. **Ke-shi** {But} just think about what, we said today, and if you need confirmation, just ask Gai about it. She'll tell you everything, and Gai won't lie. But even if you decide, not to believe, either of us, and want your perfect girl back. She'll be back at noon, so you can make up your mind, then. **Hao bu Hao** {Okay}?

Cloud: ...

 **(Huang just stands there, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, Oonoo pulls her along.)**

 **(Cloud thinks about it, for several hours.)**

 **(Then he sits up, on the bed, cross legged, and his hands clasped, and closes his eyes. It takes him a few minutes, to calm down, and his vision, to go pitch black.)**

Cloud: **(thinking)** _Gai? Gai, are you listening to me? I need to talk to you._

 **(A few seconds goes by, and he is teleported, to Gai's temple.)**

Gai: Hello Kuleum. You can open your eyes.

Cloud: **Gam-sa-hab-ni-da** {Thank you}, Gai for meeting me.

Gai: No problem, I did raise you myself. You are like a son to me. You are welcome anytime.

Cloud: Have you been watching me, the last few days?

Gai: I've only been checking your life force, to see if you are ok. Unlike my siblings, I value privacy. I'll neither watch you, nor read your minds, without your permission, unless you are doing evil. But if you want me to view the last few days, I can. Should I?

Cloud: Yes, please do.

Gai: How far can I go?

Cloud: As far as you want.

 **(Gai closes her eyes, for 3 seconds, then reopens them.)**

Cloud: Is what they said true?

Gai: Only once Oonoo tried to leave, before then, they were not so honest. I've looked into their lives as well, as I am sure, they would ask me to do so, to validate them, as well.

 **(Cloud's eyes buck.)**

Gai: And you guys, seem to think little, of my power. I'm not talking about you three, but the majority of the heroes do. It's ridiculous, to think that if one of you died, I could not make another hero, of your clan, to replace you, or bring you back, from the underworld, or heaven. My husband rules the underworld, and my sister rules heaven. It is, but a simple task for me, to bring them back. And an even simpler task, for me to create more heroes. If you guys had just told me, you wanted more heroes, do not you think, I would have just made, more for you, but on another note. Those two girls, do love you very much, and I made Sakura, because they asked me to. Sorry, but you will be happier, because of it. You'll eventually get over that fact, that the tricked you, this whole time. If you just think of, the reasoning behind it. Now for the business, with that bet with Amaterasu. I couldn't save you, at that time, because it is against our rules, but I was planning, on getting you back. It may have taken, a few thousand years, but I think, I would have been successful. Because the simple fact is, you did win the bet, if you died afterwards, that was not part of the bet. I could have argued with them, about it. However, you would have not been able to touch, Amaterasu, when you got back. Which, you shouldn't have, anyway. She really didn't need that, to happen to her.

Cloud: I understand.

Gai: Now since I have told you this, I want you guys, to do something for me. There will be a war happening, very soon. It will be an internal one, as I have foreseen it. The New worlders, will start to attack each other, then they will wage war, on the Diveneons.

Cloud: **(laughs)** They're new worlders, how dangerous can they be?

 **(Gai's eyes narrow.)**

Gai: I would not be mentioning it, if it was not important. Well, if you must know, they will be lead, by a man named Columbus. He is a very hateful man, the very worst, of the New Worlders. They will over populate themselves, and they will wage war, and become a threat, because they are quite numerous. And because of their evil ways, they will forever, shape this world.

Cloud: What do you want me to do? Take out this, Columbus guy.

Gai: No, he will be far too weak, for you to fight. I don't want you, Huang, or Oonoo, to be involved in this war. This is part of Heartless' wrath, against Genesis, so it will happen. However, what concerns me, is what comes afterwards. I'm not able to see into the future, more than 30,000 years from now, which is disturbing. Which means that, something extremely major, is going to happen then. And the gods, have a big part to play in it. So I am sending you three, to go train with my siblings. So you will be ready, for whatever comes, at that time. It will also keep Hell zone, from coming around. Outside of that, I am working on a new species. It's very complicated, so it will take some time.

Cloud: What kind of new species?

Gai: In my mind, I want to make something, very powerful. Much more powerful, than anything I've ever made, but I need some time on it. I'm hoping, it will be finished, by the time you guys get back. Do you have any more questions for me, or would you like to be sent back?

Cloud: That is all...

 **(Gai tilts her head.)**

Cloud: Eo-meo-ni {Mom}.

 **(Gai smiles.)**

Gai: Now you guys have one week, to take care of all your business, and meet me back here, and make sure, you bring Starfire. Something tells me, she is important, and don't worry, when Oonoo fulfills her promise, to Anastasia, I will resurrect her. Amaterasu and Nit, protects Earth Realm. I trust you three, to protect Genesis. You guys must look after, each other well. Don't worry, I will bring you back, if I need you. I will talk to my mother, and have Huang do assignments for her, in the other realms instead. Which she should have no problem with, since Huang is always after Pandora. By the way, no one can know, where you're going, or the information, I told you, except, for you three, and Starfire. Alright?

Cloud: Yes.

Gai: Good.

 **(Gai motions good bye, and Cloud is teleported away.)**

Gai: **(thinking)** Hmm, what I would like to know, if she would have agreed, not to see Kuleum, for 40 thousand years. I guess I will never know that answer, unless I pry. And I don't want to start habits, that are too hard to break.)

 **(Cloud appears right where Oonoo and Huang is, and he sees them just standing there, watching nature. His eyes buck, as he was not expecting to see them, so soon. He is totally unprepared, and starts to walk away, before they see him.)**

Huang: What do you think?

 **(Oonoo and Huang turn around, and look at him.)**

Cloud: ... I want nothing more, than for you guys, to be by my side, forever.

 **(Their eyes become teary.)**

Huang: You mean it?

Cloud: I do. However, I also have to tell you something. I talked to Gai, and she has a tasks for us. A very, very, long task. But at least, We'll escape some sh#t and be prepared, for the sh#t that follows. What do you say?

Oonoo: I want you to ask me, the question I have wanted to hear, for most of my life.

Cloud: ... **(thinking)** _Oh sh#t, this is one of those moments, that you really don't wanna blow Kuleum. Think, Think, Think._

 **(Huang acts like she's stretching her hand, and looking at it.)**

Cloud: **(thinking) go-ma-wo** {Thanks} Huang.

 **(He walks over to her, grasp both her hands in his, and entwines his fingers, with hers, and stretches them out halfway, and Oonoo starts to really blush.)**

Cloud: Oonoo, Jiang-xiang, Crimson star, you will make me the happiest man, in all Earthrealm, if you were to become my bride. I promise, to treat you well, through life and death, though bliss and hardship, and through any other peril, that comes our way. Will you allow me this honor?

 **(Oonoo kisses him, and Huang smiles as she watches.)**

Oonoo: I will.

 **(An electric spark resonates between them, changing the link between them. Then a ring, appears on both of their hands, as they are now officially married. They both smile, then he walks over to Huang, and looks at her.)**

Huang: One a day, One a day. Let today, be her day, and tomorrow mine. As a girl deserves her own day.

 **(She winks.)**

 **(Note: no one on Genesis, except for new worlder's have last names, so when proposing, it is custom if they are a hero to say all three of their names, if they are not an enhanced race, then they only have one name, so their race, where they are from, or their famous ancestor, can sometimes "act" as a last name. Like Kyan the reaper, or Bing-dan of Lake town, or Hercules son of Zeus.)**

 **(A week later they are in Cartoon world.)**

Reala: So it's you four huh?

Oonoo: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, but the little girl isn't training.

Reala: All of you, are little to me. Look, I'm going to be training you all. It seems you three, are around the same level. So the younger one, will train on her own. Don't become, an annoyance to me. I am not my sister, I will send you back, or kill you. In the case, I read something in your mind, that I find, less than pleasant. You got that?

Everyone: Yes, sir.

Reala: Lord Reala, not sir.

Everyone: Yes, Lord Reala.

Reala: I didn't ask for you to repeat it; it was for future reference.

Starfire: Yes, lord Re-

 **(Oonoo covers her mouth.)**

Reala: You will start training, in a few hours. I'll have my servants, bring you some food. Occasionally, I will make use of you, and send you on missions here. Try not to wonder off, to places you don't belong, and best if you stay together. That way, the gravity or creatures, won't kill you. You'll spend most your time, in this realm. However, sometimes I may send you, to other realms, with my other siblings, to get a feel for it, or just to enter some tournaments. Remember, stay together, and I will be watching you, the whole time.

 **(Around 30 thousand years later.)**

 **(Huang, Oonoo, Cloud, and Starfire (who is an adult now) are heading to the palace, of Reala. They walk in past all the immortal guards, who slightly bow to them, as they pass them. They walk through the halls, all the way to the throne room, where Reala usually is. However unexpectedly, they also find Void there, talking to him.)**

Reala: What is it?

 **(They walk closer, and kneel down on the floor, like someone does to their emperor. They look down, daring not to stare directly at them, when they speak. Especially not that Void, is there also.)**

Oonoo: We've completed the tasks, that my lord gave us. Now that it is almost time, for us to return. We worry about Lord Gai, and Genesis. We heard some people saying, that lord Gai is dead? Is that true, my lords?

Huang: Great Lord Heartless, has also summoned me, to Genesis. However, her highness, did not tell me the reason, only that her highness, has a task for me, my lords.

Void: What you heard, were rumors and nothing more. I assure you my sister, is not dead. For this is none, that can kill her. Neither do I believe, we can die. However, I am also puzzled, to what exactly, happened to her. As it is not like, her to abandon Genesis, for very long at all. Especially without leaving Nit, and Amaterasu there, to look after it. I still sense her presence, however, she is somewhere, in the Gateway between worlds. Why, I cannot tell you.

Cloud: What of the future, can you see it, my lords?

 **(Reala shakes his head no.)**

Void: Not as much as, the conversation, we are having now, which is very peculiar. Added to the fact, that Gai also said, around this time, something important would happen. And now mother, suddenly summoned you back, after a break of more than 10 days (10,000 years). It all seems very strange, and I feel mother has a lot to do with it. With the future a mystery, Gai being in the Gateway of worlds, my mother being on genesis, and this all happening, right after the civil war on Genesis, mostly caused by her. I can only assume; it is her doing. I imagine, she is still quite upset, with what happened at the tournament.

Huang: What will my lords do?

Reala: Since we have to take you back, we figure we mine as well, all go. We will confront our mother directly. Inquire about, why she is there, instead of Gai, what she is planning, and counsel Kai.

Cloud: What happened to Lord Kai, why would you need, to counsel him, my lords?

Void: My brother, can let his emotions get to at times. He sensed she was away from Genesis. However, he failed to check the gateway between worlds, and let rumor of heroes joining to kill her, get to him. I'm sure, due to mother's great dislike of your kind, she did nothing to stop him. Instead, I'm sure she'd even go as far as, encouraging him. So no wonder, he has made war upon Genesis.

 **(Their eyes buck.)**

Void: Knowing him, he must want to fight them individually, I guess, as he believes Gai did. For he doesn't want, to destroy the rest of her creations, just the enhanced races. For he believes, they are responsible. However, I find that very unlikely. When you guys left Genesis, you guys were among, the most powerful people there. And at that time, you were only super S classes. Now that you guys, have risen 2 classes since then, you are at the very least, on par with the most powerful immortals, Amaterasu and Nit. However even together, they have no hope, of defeating Gai. So I don't see, how he could believe, people far weaker than them, could beat Gai, no matter how numerous. I will show him, the error in his thinking but we'll send you guys, back first. Then we'll go look for Gai, and see my father. If we don't find Gai, we will still meet you there, to help him calm down. If he meets you before we come, try to tell him, what we said. He may try to fight you, but it's unlikely, he'll try to kill you three, as he and Gai, cares most for you three. So with your skills, you should be able to last long enough, to talk some sense into him. However, you'll have to be persistent, as he is not very logical, when upset.

 **(Void motions for them to leave, and they walk around, and past the throne. Where there is a door, that leads to a room of portals. The portals, are to the temples, shrines, and palaces of their siblings. They walk through the portal, that takes them to Gai's shrine/temple. Even though they have been told, that Gai is not there, they still look for her, and any notes/clues, before leaving the temple.)**

Huang: **Ni-men** {You guys} look for Kai. I have to report to Heartless. I will try to find out what I can.

 **(She looks at Starfire)**

Huang: **Xing-er** {Honey} if we do have that war. I'll likely be on their side. So if Storm is there, ally with her. She's tried to **sha-wo** {kill me}, several times in the past, and made me suffer a lot. So she'll come after me, for sure. She's is a brat, and has many tantrums, because she grew up, without a **die-die** {father}. Me failing to wish him back, only added to the problem. But if she knows the **shi-shi** {truth}, she'll become even angrier, and seek to destroy everything, me and Cloud loves, including **ni** {you}. But allying with her, removes any suspicion, of your involvement with me. And it ensures, that you'll stay close to me, in the war. Don't underestimate her treachery, or feel pity on her. She has killed most of her half siblings, and cousins, that survived the war, and who she didn't kill, she poisoned them against me. She did it, just so she could hurt me. I really regret, bringing her into this world, but I never could bring myself to kill her, myself. And don't you do it, cause you'll make yourself a lot of enemies, of the people who **xiang-xin** {believe} her. Plus, she's not exactly that easy to kill, I trained her very well. Because it was the way, she would spend time with me. She was almost an S class, when I left. But if she hasn't changed since then, you can beat her. But remember, it's been 30 thousand years. She's likely, a lot stronger now.

 **(They continue walking for a few hours, and Heartless appears before them.)**

Heartless: Hello dear. I see, hanging out with your "friends" again?

 **(Then she looks at Oonoo and Cloud.)**

Heartless: Since you're and Ultra S class now, I will not allow you to accompany us, any further. I feel a bit "uneasy", when I cannot "freely" read someone's mind. Especially when someone, **(looks at Oonoo)** is "purposely" shielding the younger one's mind.

 **(Cloud, Oonoo, and Starfire stop and start to walk away.)**

Heartless: Hold it.

 **(They stop.)**

Heartless: I am "sure" you have heard about the war, or else, I doubt you would have all came back. This war is "going" to happen, and I will not have you "interfere" with it. Kai and Gai favored you three, so if you were to meet with him, he may decide, to cancel his war upon the enhanced races. That would be most "disappointing" to me, if he did that. As I want the enhanced beings, to pay for their disrespect. You 3 will be spared, along with the little one, and of course, the ones under my service. However, I will give you two choices, and you must choose between them, "right now". Option A, either you guys fight me, right now, and if you can beat me, you can stop this from happening. Or option B, you must promise me, that you will not see Kai "at all", before this war is over. So what will it be?

Oonoo: **(telepathy)** _This is the first time, I've seen_ _ **si**_ _{her} give options, without being asked first. Almost always, a person asks her, for their_ _ **me-root**_ _{desire}, then she will give, her options._ _ **Hem**_ _{However}, it seems that we are a threat to her, this time._ _ **Ma'-aht**_ _{Yes}, this is the first time, I have seen her aura. Its red, which means she is just, one class above us. But there's no way to tell, how far, that gap in class, is._

Cloud: **(telepathy)** _My god! She is powerful. I can't even read it completely, but according to my eyes, her power and speed levels, at base, are nearly 9 times ours. Whereas, the realm gods, are just over 6 times ours. However, due to the boost we get, it would increase those levels 5 fold. Which would mean, she would only be almost twice as powerful as us. But then there is the fact, that she has countless abilities, and even some, I have never seen before. Then I remember, that Reala said, that even together, Nit and Amaterasu, has no hope of defeating Gai. And that since Kai will not try to kill us, with our skills, we should last long enough, to persuade him. Thereby stating, he does not believe, we can actually beat him, even if we work together. So even though our gap in power is huge, our gap in skill, and tactics, must be even greater. However, we are slowly closing it, with training._

Huang: **(telepathy)** _I also do not feel; we can beat her._ _ **Ke-shi wo xiang**_ _{I think however}, as we are getting stronger, she perceives us, as a growing, but not and imminent threat. So this gives her a good reason, to destroy us, that the other gods, will understand._ _ **Wo ye xiang-xing**_ _{I also feel}, it is why, she is very lenient with me, and allows me, much more choice, than her other servants. I am one of the only servants she has, that does not have her mark, on me. I can refuse tasks, unlike they can, and she won't retaliate, as she sees my use, too great. However, if she feels I will betray her, she would rather have me dead. So I think, we have to take option B._

Oonoo: **(telepathy)** **_Hai_** _{I agree}._

Cloud: **(telepathy)** _I also agree, for now at least._

 **(They all look at Cloud.)**

Heartless: Your contemplating, is rather irksome. As if you have, something to think about.

Oonoo: **Se-moon** {Of course}, we will take option B. We know, we stand no chance, against you.

Heartless: Even with your increased powers?

Cloud: Our abilities are nothing, compared to your endless power.

Heartless: Then I trust, you'll not talk to Kai then?

Huang: **Bu-xi** {Unfortunately}, that is the fate we must except.

Heartless: **(eyes narrow)** Well, then I guess it's settled then. You will be spared, just as you were at the tournament.

 **(She turns around, and walks off with Huang.)**

Huang: What of Starfire?

Heartless: I don't care, what she does. Kai will not listen to her, and she is far too weak, to dare do anything. However, I will spare her, you have my word.

Chapter 4 Nina the sacred red gem, and Rage heaven's fury

 **(Back in Oonoo's palace.)**

 **(Oonoo is walking in the entrance of her palace.)**

Psi reaper girl: It's been a long time my queen. Welcome back.

 **(Oonoo smiles, and continues walking through her halls, when another girl walks up to her side, trailing a little behind her.)**

Another girl: Hellzone has been here several times, looking for you. In fact, he said he'd come here to look for you, before the war. He said he knew, you would come back, and he has waited for you, this whole time. Should I tell him, you've arrived?

Oonoo: **Boo** {No}, don't inform him of anything. I **boo oo-ha'** {do not want} to see him, is that clear.

Another girl: **(puts her head down) Hai** {Yes}, mam. **De-mo** {But} may I ask why?

Oonoo: I have told him, to not waste his time, on me. I am no good, for **soo** {him}.

 **(She sits down on her throne, and motions the other girl off.)**

Oonoo: One more thing. **Oo-i me-ter** {Inform me}, if he plans to come here. I don't want to be **ko-ko-de** {here}, when he does.

 **(She nods, and walks away, and a few minutes later, Resoot walks over to her, and bows.)**

Resoot: Me and Makoto have gathered the intel, of those that are working for Heartless, and we have formed strategies, to beat them. We have also gathered artifacts, and other supplies, for the battle next week.

Oonoo: **Toot to oku-san** {You and your wife}, have done well. You always show yourselves, to be a great asset to me. I would like to review that info, and you must hold off on gathering intel, until after the war. Heartless will suspect people, from our clan now, and as for the war, we will not be participating.

 **(Resoot's eyes grow wide.)**

Resoot: Kai has claimed war upon us all, we must fight them. We barely stand a chance, as it is.

Oonoo: Whatever happens, happens, I am afraid. We can only hope, that the other realm gods, intervene for us. Regardless, ni me-hoo-ti {our clan} will be spared. If you remain here, as I have said.

 **(Resoot has a downed look.)**

Resoot: **Hai, Ne-sit** {Yes. my queen} ... Is there anything else?

Oonoo: **A-ru** {Yes}, I want someone watching Hellzone's movements. **Hem** {However}, I don't want any one from this clan, leaving the palace, 2 days prior to this war, until this war is over. When I leave, Starfire we'll be in charge, and next, you and Makoto. **Wa-ka-ri-masu-ka** {Is this understood}?

Resoot: **Hai, Ne-sit** {Yes, my queen}. **De-mo** {But} what of during the times, we are not allowed, out the palace. **Da-re** {Who} will watch Hellzone.

Oonoo: I want you to contract some people today, to do it. **So-no-mi** {In fact}, I do not want anyone from the clan, watching him directly, as it's too suspicious.

 **(The day before the war.)**

 **(Makoto walks up to the throne, and bows.)**

Makoto: I've been informed, that Hellzone is on his way here.

Oonoo: **(her eyes buck)** **A-ri-ga-tou** {Thanks}.

 **(She disappears, and Makoto goes off to find Starfire.)**

 **(Moments later Hellzone is seen, running extremely fast outside, heading towards the castle. He slows down, as he enters, and he is then escorted inside, by Resoot. They continue to walk towards the throne room, and when they arrive Starfire, is sitting on the throne.)**

Hellzone: Who is she, and where is Crimson Star?

Resoot: **Oo-ret** {She/princess} is the high princess, king Hellzone. **Ne-sit "Oonoo"** {Queen "Oonoo"} is away at the time.

Hellzone: High princess? How can that be? I've never seen her before, all of the high princess's, of this clan, died during the war. And Limbo soon after.

Resoot: Well not her. The first time I've seen **Oo-ret** {her}, was right before **Ne-sit Oonoo** {Queen Oonoo}, left on business 30 millenniums ago. And at that time she was but a child.

Hellzone: Are you saying that, Limbo has returned? Where is he now?

Resoot: While he may have returned, as I can see no other possible explanation, for **Oo-ret {** Starfire/the princess}. He has not come back, to the palace, **Bo-ku ga de-ki-ma-sen** {so I am unable}, to grant you an audience with him.

Hellzone: Why are you lying to me? And tell Crimson Star, that I want to see her, "immediately".

Starfire: **U-so jya-nai-yo** {He is not lying}. Furthermore, **oo-i moot** {my mother} does not **oo-ha'** {wish} to see you. She has long suggested, you find another, as she is not worthy, of you.

 **(Hellzone looks at Starfire, and he cannot deny the resemblance, to her mother. He looks at her, full of desire, and it does not go unnoticed by her.)**

Starfire: I also, will not be **de-ba'** {repaying}, any debts, **oo-i ib** {you think} my mother, owes you.

Hellzone: Then can you do me, one favor, princess?

Starfire: That depends, how **ma'-ah** {reasonable}, it is?

Hellzone: Tell you mother, that I love her, and that, if she cares at all for me, then to come an hour early, to Gai's temple, so we can talk things out. If she doesn't see me then, the next time I will see her, is as a servant for Heartless, or Pandora. As I will be the first one, to challenge Kai.

Starfire: I will **ded** {tell} her. But neither get your hopes high, or throw away your life. If a person wants to see you, they will make time, to see you. Which is the very opposite, of what she has done, for you. Challenging Kai, is **ji-sa-tsu no** {suicidal}. Don't waste your life, for nothing. There will be plenty, of available girls there, at the battle. Many of them, I am sure, will be willing to marry you. **Hem** {However}, even if you were to win against Kai, and survive the war. It is unlikely, she will want to see you then, either.

Hellzone: Tell me girl, are you really the high princess, is Limbo really your father, and were you really born, after the war, between Diveneons and Darkworlders.

Starfire: Yes, to all 3, anything else?

 **(He looks in disbelief and sadness.)**

Hellzone: **(thinking)** _It seems, that she has went back to Limbo. He must be around somewhere, if he is that girl's father, and she was born after the war. She must be keeping his whereabouts, secret, so the gods don't find out, and take him back to Hell. She doesn't love me, she will never love me, at least not like, her first love. No matter what I do, and try to do for her. She will always go back, to that no good cheater. It's the opposite of me, and my first love. I tried to get her back, after she cheated, but no matter what, I did for her, and gave her. She refused, to be with me again. Sometimes, she even purposely, let me walk in on her, with another man. Just so I'd know, we'd never get back together again._

 **(He balls up his fist, and tears drop from his eyes.)**

Hellzone: Please just tell her, what I said.

 **(He turns around to leave.)**

Starfire: I will tell her. But remember, **toot** {you} threw your life away, do not blame, my mom for it.

 **(45 minutes before the battle, at Gai's temple.)**

 **(Hellzone is waiting there, with a very sad look. A figure is approaching, from far away, and Hellzone notices, and starts to look up. He is looking at the womanly figure, and as they get closer, he makes out that it's Oonoo.)**

Hellzone: **(eyes light up)** Crimson Star?

Oonoo: **Hai** {Yes}, I came because, I don't want to see you, throw your life away. **Me se-dem** {Please understand}.

Hellzone: Well, at least you being here, lets me know that you care, rather I live or die.

Oonoo: You are **chou ba-ka** {so stupid}, to throw your life away. **Oo-i ded toot** {I told you}, to find another girl.

Hellzone: I can't. I can't stop thinking about that night, I miss you so much. No other girl, compares to you.

Oonoo: Just because we spend some nights together, doesn't mean that I'll marry you.

 **(Cloud is watching from a distance, much to far, for Hellzone to see. He is just listening, and watching Oonoo.)**

Cloud: **(thinking)** _Ah sh#t!_

Hellzone: **(looks puzzled)** Some nights? We've only spent one. You told me, that you couldn't do it again.

Oonoo: **(face flushed)** **Toot ahm** {You know} what I meant. Don't dissect my words. Just promise me, you won't challenge Kai. **Se-dem** {Ok}?

Cloud: **(thinking)** _D#mn, D#mn, D#mn._

Hellzone: **(thinking)** Don't dissect her words? What, she is always very particular, on her word choice, she has "always" been. More than anyone, I know.

Oonoo: **Yaku-soku-shite** {Promise me}, ok?

Hellzone: I will, if you tell me, where Limbo is?

Oonoo: Limbo? What kind of question is that? Limbo's been in Hell, for almost 70 millenniums. Were you not there, when **Yin-yang-sa-ma** {Lord Yin-yang} killed him.

Hellzone: **(thinking)** That's odd, from what I can remember, she does not call the realm gods lord, unless she is addressing them, directly.

Oonoo: Will you promise me?

Hellzone: If you will not give me yourself, perhaps, you will be willing to talk to your, daughter, about me?

Oonoo: I will, if you promise me?

Hellzone: I will promise you, if you either give me yourself today, or betroth your daughter to me.

Oonoo: **(thinking)** _Oh sh#t! I have a_ _ **nam-pyeon**_ _{husband}, I can't do that!_

Hellzone: Which will it be? Will you make love to me over there, in Gai's guesthouse, before the war starts? I know you are able, to get in.

Oonoo: I can't do that.

Hellzone: Not even one time?

Oonoo: **Sef Ba'k** {I'm sorry}, **de-ki-nai** {I can't}. Uhm, which one of **oo-i she-rif** {my daughters}, **toot oo-ha'** {do you want}?

Hellzone: The high princess, as she looks the most like you.

Oonoo: Starfire?

Hellzone: **(sarcastically)** No, Nightstar.

 **(Note: He likely got Starfire's name, from one of the guards, on the way out. All of the high princesses, have something to do with stars. Nightstar was one of the high princesses. However, she died in the war. Furthermore, she was married at the time. What is worse, she did not resemble Oonoo very well, which was a common joke, back then. For she looked nothing like her. Which is the reason for his sarcasm.)**

Oonoo: Ok, **hem** {but} I'll need to wish her back.

 **(Cloud starts to hit his head, a few times)**

 **(Hellzone gets a puzzled looked. Then without warning, he appears next to her, and hits her, with his Outworld chains. As soon as he hits her, he stops, as the transformation reverts, and shows it's just a Pegasus girl, and not Oonoo. Then he drops to his knees, and tears flow.)**

Pegasus girl: **Joe-song hae-yo** {I'm sorry}.

Hellzone: **B** {She} didn't even come?

 **(Cloud appears next to them.)**

Cloud: No, she did not, and I have something to tell you.

 **(He motions for the Pegasus girl to leave.)**

Cloud: Just because she doesn't come, doesn't mean, you should just give up. There are still **ni-ggahs** {people}, who care about you. It may not be her, and certainly not your ex. But, I still care about you, and so does your clan.

Hellzone: **Bro** {Brother], I really want her. **I'm nuts bout** {I love} her, so much. I can't get her, out of my head.

Cloud: You can brother; it just takes some time. Whether it was just one night, or many nights. You must let it go. She has told you, she wasn't good enough for you. She has told you, not to wait on her. She's avoided you, for the past "30" millenniums. She doesn't **wa-nna-be yo boo** {want to be with you}, **bro** {brother}. You **got-ta** {have to} find another woman.

Hellzone: It's easy for you to say, you guys are **ho-mies** {best friends/close friends}. You get to see her, all the time. And you have **yo shaw-ty** {you're beautiful} Sakura, to come home to everyday.

Cloud: Yeah, bout that. I have to tell you she's in love with, someone else. That's why she can't be with you.

Hellzone: **I'm hip** {I know}. She always says, it's because she's too addicted, to **screw-ing** {having sex with} others. And she doesn't want, to break my heart, like my last **bae** {wife} did. I was willing to wait on her, until that problem went away. You know, now I see how stupid I was, as close as **b** {she} was with Gai, before she died. She could have just asked Gai, to remove that addiction from her, if she wanted it gone. Or did it herself, with her tsukime.

 **(Cloud's eyes buck)**

Hellzone: But I know, it's another man.

 **(His eyes are teary.)**

Cloud: I know this is going to be, hard to take. But I am the other man. We've been in love for a long time. She's protected you in the past, because of me. She doesn't love you. She never did. If I didn't tell her, you were going to waste **yo-self** {commit suicide}, She never would have slept with you.

 **(Hellzone looks up.)**

Hellzone: **I'm hip** {I know} what you're trying to do **bro** {brother}, and believe me, it's touching. But I know you're just lying to me. So I won't fight Kai.

Cloud: Ye {It's true}, I wouldn't be telling you this right now, if you weren't about to, kill yourself. But what I'm telling you is **real talk** {the truth}. You've got to listen to me. She's not your **boo** {woman} she never was. You have to find yourself another girl. **You dig** {hear me/understand me}?

Hellzone: Next you'll tell me, you're **trip-ping on** {in love with} Huang too, right.

Cloud: While I don't see the relevance, but yes.

 **(Hellzone stands up, and pats Cloud on the shoulder.)**

Hellzone: Well if what you say **is on the real** {is true}. Then you could've got her to see me again then. Instead of persuading some sympathetic **b** {girl} to act as her.

Cloud: She can't come to see you. That would be breaking her promise, to her sister.

Hellzone: Why don't you ask her to break it. If **you ain't bullsh#tting** {what you say is true}. You could even **let me hit that** {have her sleep with me} again.

 **(Cloud clenches his fist, about to hit him.)**

Hellzone: I'm so touched by you acting. I almost feel, I should live on, because of you.

Cloud: I would never ask her, to break her promise, to her sister. And even if I did, I don't think, she will come anyway. **Deoug-i** {Furthermore}, I told you, she is my woman. I won't let you **bone** {sleep with her} again. It hurt her enough, the first time she did. If you want to see her again, why don't you wait another 10,000 years. But instead of doing that, just f#cking find another girl. You've wasted over "70" millenniums, on a girl who has told you, time after time, that she cannot, make you happy.

Hellzone: But she "can" make me happy. I will be glad just to be with her. If she will just try, to love me. I'll treat her much better, than Limbo did. I've been so much better to her, than he has. I would never **creep** {cheat on her}. I won't hurt her. But Limbo will! **Dat ni-ggah** {He}, has done that to her, time and time again. Why does b {she} have to be that stupid?

Cloud: Maybe, she was being nice. Instead of saying, she can't make you happy. She really meant, you won't make her happy. Do you understand? And Limbo is the last **ni-ggah** {guy} in the whole, f#cking realm, she would be with. She's with me d#mmit, how many times, do I have to tell you. I'm trying to save your life. You can't blame her, either. First she felt pity on you, and slept with you, so you wouldn't kill yourself, because I, would take it really hard. But she then "told" you, she couldn't bring herself, to do that again. And she has told you, countless times, to forget her, and find someone else.

Hellzone: But she has **banged** {slept with} plenty of other guys since then.

Cloud: Look, everybody thinks you two, sleep together, very often. You're always following her around. On occasion, she finds pity on you, and treats you to a meal, but that's it. Is it so farfetched, that other guys just make up, those stories as well. They may hang out, time to time, but she doesn't have sex with them. They are just lies.

Hellzone: Well how do you explain Starfire. Is she not Oonoo's, and Limbo's child?

Cloud: Limbo has been dead for 70, f#cking thousand years, almost. Starfire just appeared one day, none of us know, how she got here. However, with our eyes, we can tell for sure, who her parents are. But she was already a kid, before either of us, first saw her.

Hellzone: **(sarcastically)** That's very believable bro.

Cloud: I don't give a d#mn, if you don't believe it. It's the truth.

Hellzone: That's the biggest lie, you've said all day. You've been **sh#t-ting** {lying to} me, the whole time. The Pegasus girl, was just the start of it.

Cloud: Listen here motherf#cker. You're not gonna fight Kai. You hear, me I don't care if, I have to break every god d#mn bone, in your f#cking body. I will drag, your broken a$$, out of here, long before, I have to bury you.

Hellzone: Really?

Cloud: D#mn **skip-py** {right/sure}. Then I'll find you a fine a$$ **sis-ta** {girl} to make you forget about her. So do you want to "walk", out of here, or be dragged?

Hellzone: You'll have to make me, brah {brother}.

Cloud: Fine!

 **(Cloud turns to his 5** **th** **soul nun** **mode, and rushes at Hellzone. Hellzone turns to his 3** **rd** **Outworld chain** **mode. He sends his chains at Cloud. Cloud is dodging them, and comes directly towards him, about to hit him, in the solar plexus. Then he senses, Kai's energy signature, very faintly in Gai's temple.)**

 **(A bit of the person's energy, comes to the destination, right before they teleport there. The signature is very faint, and untrained people cannot sense it.)**

Cloud: D#mn!

 **(Then Cloud immediately turns around, and heads away. He sees several people running, and walking towards, Gai's temple. It is now a few minutes, before the time, it starts.)**

Cloud: **(thinking)** _I_ _ **should-da**_ _{should have} just done that from the start. Sh#t, Sh#t, Sh#t!_

 **(A few seconds before the battle starts, Cloud reaches Oonoo's palace.)**

Oonoo: Were you able to convince, **o-tou-to** {your brother}?

 **(Cloud shakes his head.)**

Cloud: I even told him, the truth.

Oonoo: **(gasps)** You did?

Cloud: **Ye** {Yes}, but his mind is so warped, from his obsession of you, and his pain, from his first wife. He refuses to believe, me, you, Starfire, Huang, or what anyone else, tells him. Now...

 **(He feels Hellzone's energy signature, vanish. Then Clouds head, sinks.)**

Cloud: **(quietly)** He's dead.

 **(Oonoo hugs him.)**

 **(The giant hour glass, that's next to Gai's temple drops, its last grain of sand from the upper level, to the lower level. There are thousands of enhanced people there. Kai appears in front of them, next to Gai's shrine.)**

Kai: I see you guys have come. I can tell, there are many of you here, which need not, be here. Any one that is not yet an S, class may go. There is no chance, of you aiding in the least, regardless, of your clan.

 **(Not all, but hundreds of the non S class people, start to leave. One super S class person, starts to leave, and Kai grabs the person, using his energy. Which freaks everyone out, and they start to sweat. He puts them, right back down, when he could have, killed them.)**

Kai: No, not you. But tell me, I sensed Cloud here, right before I came, but now he seems to be, cloaking his energy from me. I would like to speak with him, before I start.

 **(Hellzone stands up, and walks up to Kai.)**

Hellzone: My brother isn't going to talk with you. Don't act as though, you came here to talk, when you came here, to destroy. You want to fight, then you can take me on.

 **(He points to himself, as he says it.)**

Kai: **(his eyes narrow)** Tell me the ones who attacked Gai, and I will spare, the rest of you, but purposely leave someone out, and your doomed.

 **(The people are looking around at each other, trying to figure out, who attacked Gai. Higher level phoenix's, are interrogating some of the weaker people, to see, if they know something.)**

One guy: If someone did it. you have to confess! Or he'll kill us all!

 **(Another group of people show up, which are Heartless' group. However, Huang, is not with them. As she has been instructed, to only come, after it's been going on, for a while. To prevent Kai, from being willing to negotiate.)**

Heartless: Some of the one's who attacked Gai, are here right now. However, they will not tell you.

Kai: Will you tell me?

Heartless: I will not, for I want them all gone. But if they want to tell you, they can pay the price, to do it.

Hellzone: You wanna know who did it? I was one of them, not even Cloud, knows I helped. You know what, I was sick of her rule, and I'm sick of you too.

Heartless: **(thinking)** _This fool must have a death wish. Kai was calming down after thinking about it. He wanted to talk to one of the three_ _ **(Oonoo, Cloud, and Huang)**_ _, before he decided, to kill the rest. But he's deliberately, pissing him off, so he can fight him._

Kai: Tell all your friends, to help you. I'm guessing she was ambushed, by several fusions. So bring out your partners, I will kill you all, in front of, Gai's shrine.

Hellzone: **Naw** {No}, I didn't fuse.

Kai: Bullsh#t! Even in a group, you would need to be fused, to even serve as a decoy, for Gai. So stop protecting them, and bring them out!

Hellzone: If you must know, my partner died, in that fight.

Kai: Good for them, a well-deserved fate. Now you can join them, but don't think when you die, it's over. As the ruler of the underworld, I'll make sure, you're tormented, for an eternity, "and" I'll bar you, from getting wished back.

Hellzone: **(laughs)** I already live in hell.

Kai: You say that now, but you have no idea, what hell is, but you will soon.

 **(Hellzone turns to a level 4, Outworld guardian.)**

Outworld guardian member: Master has never turned, to that form before. He must have been hiding it, all this time.

 **(Hellzone then, takes an evolution necklace, out of his pocket, and puts it around his neck. Along with an infinity jewel on.)**

Kai: Those two artifacts, will rip our body apart, and kill you. However, not before I do.

 **(Hellzone turns to a level 5 Outworld guardian, and he continues to power up. He can't really control his energy well, and his qi is destroying the ground. Kai creates a reality warping plane, and the battlefield becomes stronger, and instead of Gai's shrine, there is a large castle there. Hellzone reaches into his pocket, and grabs a power and speed booster shot. He shoots it into himself, and he glows purplish.)**

 **(Kai walks away, towards the castle.)**

Kai: Follow me, to your death.

 **(Hellzone follows him in there, and the rest of his clan, shoots themselves up, with boosters, and puts on the evolution necklace. Then they start to run, after him.)**

Outworld chain clans: Your Highness, we're coming with you!

 **(They all enter the castle, and it's a replica of Kai's palace, in the underworld. They go to his throne room, and once Kai, gets to the middle of the room, he turns around.)**

Kai: Know this, I "will" be sending you, to Hell.

Hellzone: I realize that, but I'll be taking you with me.

Kai: It's the other way around, for I actually, live there. Even if you send me there, what exactly, are you accomplishing?

Hellzone: Then I'll send you, to wherever Gai is.

Kai: Alright Die now.

 **(He shoots and energy ball at Hellzone. Hellzone tries to absorb it as it comes, but it's absorbing too slow, as the energy is far too great. His other clan members run through the door, and use their deflection technique, on the energy ball. The energy ball is pushed back, and before it touches Kai, he puts his hands up, and it's absorbed again, but then Outworld chains, come out of the ground, and entangle Kai. (The chains also prevent teleportation, soul, psi, spirit, and all reality energy, for being used, and escaping. As they act, somewhat like an artifact, and its properties, are based upon the users will.) He starts to try to, rip Kai apart, and crush him, with the chains. Then more of his clan members, use their chains around him. However, Kai transmutes the chains, into metal, then turns his body, into solid fire, and the chains melt, right off of him. Kai teleports, and Hellzone just sees his clan members, burst, one by one. Hellzone looks around for Kai, and as soon as he turns, Kai appears before him, and picks him up by the neck, then tosses him, through the air. Before Hellzone hits a wall, Kai appears on the wall, and punches him. Hellzone is flying towards another wall, and before he hits it, Kai kicks him, and right before, he hits another wall, Kai appears before him again. Kai is punching at him, but Hellzone uses his deflect technique, which sends the force back of his punch, and cracks the wall, but doesn't harm Kai. Hellzone uses this moment, to recover, and he shoots his chains, into a wall. However, before the chain gets to the wall, a portal appears, where it was aimed at, therefore, his chains couldn't find any ground. Hellzone looks at the wall, that Kai was at, and doesn't see him. Then he looks up, and Kai, with a body charged in gravity energy, elbows him in the chest, and he is rocketed down, to the ground, with extreme force, engulfed in gravity energy. Knowing when he hits, his body will splatter, he closes his eyes, and he turns his energy, to antigravity, trying to slow down, his decent, and when he is almost to the ground, he uses a repulsor aura, to stop him from hitting it, but as soon as he stops, and turns around a large beam of qi, is in front of his face, about to disintegrate him. He uses deflect, and the energy wave, pushes itself back.)**

 **(Note: Deflect is a** **mystical attack** **, it first changes the energy to the other persons, and then reverses direction, of the attack, whether physical, or energy based.)**

Kai: Hmmp.

 **(Kai uses one hand, and shoots much more energy, and it goes back towards Hellzone. Then a portal opens up under him, on the floor, and another energy beam, comes at him, from below. He deflects the one above him again, then he flies out the way, and lets the one below him, join the other one, back at Kai. He is looking at Kai, as Kai tries, to push back the energy again. When all of a sudden, an energy blade, pierces Hellzone's back side. His eyes buck, as he sees Kai still there, with the energy attack. However, Kai is also behind him, sticking an energy blade, through him.)**

Kai: Tell me fool. Who really fought Gai? You have yet to show me, "any" skill, that would even, slow her down. I've been observing you, this whole time. You are "nothing", like your brother. You're too weak, to have been able to hurt her, and too stupid. But your blabbering, has signed your death warrant. However, if you tell me who-

 **(Hellzone does a back fist at Kai, and while he does it, shoots some Outworld chains at him. However, Kai appears in front of him, and he shoots and energy sphere, through the arm, that tried to backhand him. The part of the arm, that wasn't hit, falls to the floor.)**

Kai: We'll try this again, and try not, to "interrupt" me. Who was it, that fought with Gai? Tell me before, the over use of artifacts, rips your body apart. If I am pleased enough, I may even save you. Give me one name, and I let you keep one limb. And every time you disobey, I'll take one. Of course, your head is last. You need 10 names, to save your life. However, I doubt you'll last, even close to 10 insults. So speak.

 **(Hellzone uses a burst, red solar sphere.)**

Hellzone: F#ck YOU!

 **(Kai puts up one finger, as Hellzone positions his hand, to shoot Kai, in the solar plexus. However, Kai shoots a yin bolt into it, and it becomes toxic energy. Hellzone screams, as it consumes his hand.)**

Kai: Now boy, are you going to tell me? You are wearing down my "patience". If I didn't want to know "information", I would have killed you, "outside" the shrine, but this whole thing, has puzzled me. So I really want, to find out "who" did it. If you don't tell me, you will have the worst fate, imaginable.

 **(Hellzone starts to heal his hand, then as soon as he does, Kai shoots it back off.)**

Kai: **(says slowly)** Don't toy with me boy.

Kai: When I take it away, it stays that way.

 **(He starts to grow it back again, and Kai narrows his eyes, and shoots another energy ball at it, However, Hellzone uses deflection. It goes back up at Kai, but then "he" uses deflection, causing Hellzone's eyes, to grow wide.)**

Kai: You are severely stupid. How could Gai make all of you, "enhanced beings", if she did not have, at the very least, the basics of your abilities, so she could make you, with them. And on another note.

 **(Kai holds out his hand, and aims it at Hellzone's, remaining arm. Moments later, the top of it disintegrates, and the rest, falls to the ground.)**

Kai: If I don't want you to "see", my energy. I can easily make it invisible, to your eyes. "I" can make it any color I want, and any shape. You are not on my level, and it seems, you have about 30 seconds left, on your body, before it expires. So make your confessions, quick.

 **(Kai picks up his body, with telekinesis.)**

Hellzone: Alright, I'll tell you. It was me, and my clan members, you just killed. Plus, all the ones, that Gai Killed. We also had help from Limbo.

Kai: Limbo? That fool's in hell. Although, I haven't been personally watching him. He is being watched, and tortured.

Hellzone: He escaped. What you have there, is just a shell, and a soul. He possessed some powerful guy, and helped me fight Gai. But we didn't kill her, for any reason, no. We have long wanted, to taste, what a realm god was like. So once we beat her down, we f#ck-.

 **(Hellzone's body is splattered, by Kai's telekinesis, and matter manipulation. Kai becomes extremely pissed off, at what was said, and then he heads out, of the castle, towards the crowd of warriors.)**

(After the war)

 **(Starfire is walking through the forest, heading back towards Oonoo's palace. A wolf kami (like transformed Inferno), runs up behind her, catching up to her. When he is close, he turns to a Diveneon like form, similar to an inferno.**

Tremor: **Toot** {You} fought very well, **O-na-ma-e-wa** {what is your name}?

Starfire: **(glances back and blushes)** Starfire. What is yours?

Tremor: I'm Tremor, I'm the Kami, of Shadow wood forest.

Starfire: A kami? So I guess you have to go back home soon?

 **(Kami are of a particular land, or area. They cannot leave that area, for more than 24 hours at a day. Or else, they will die/ turn into an artifact. Unless they make a contract, with a Diveneon, or similar creature.)**

Tremor: **So-no-mi** {No, in fact}, I have to be back, in less than 4 hours.

Starfire: How long does it take you, to get back from here?

Tremor: About 3 ½ hours.

Starfire: Aren't you cutting it close? If you run into trouble, sometime, from here to there, you're screwed. You had better hurry up, and go quick.

 **(He runs off, and Starfire shakes her head.)**

 **(Then several minutes later, he returns.)**

Tremor: St-Starfire?

 **(Her eyes buck, and she turns around.)**

Starfire: **Toot shesh** {Are you crazy}!? You'll never make it back, if you don't go now. If you even get one delay, you won't make it. **Ishe-se** t {Why'd} you come back for?

Tremor: **Pa'-oon** {Because}... **Pa'-oon** {Because}...

Starfire: **Pa'-oon** {Because}!? What, **u-so o tsu-i-ta** {you were lying}, about the time, it takes you to get there?

 **(Starfire turns her psi eyes on, and reads his mind.)**

Tremor: **(thinking)** _D#mmit man, you got to man up. Tell her you_ _ **suki**_ _{like}, her man. Tell her you wanna, see her again. You got like 3 minutes, of a window here, before you either leave, or not make it back home._ _ **Si ded**_ _{Tell her}, tell her now, or you'll regret it. Stop being scared, the worse she can say is no. But I really like, everything about her. I really don't want her to say no._ _ **Si**_ _{She's} so_ _ **mahr**_ _{perfect} to me. I really want, to be with her, and learn more about her-._

Starfire: **(a bit teary)** Hey, you know what, I've never been to Shadow-wood forest. We can chat on the way there, **hem** {but} we have to hurry, or you won't make it.

(She turns off her tsukime and they are running in the forest at nearly top speeds)

 **(They make it to shadow-wood forest, with just under a minute, to spare.)**

Tremor: **(breathing hard)** I can't believe I made it. You must think I'm **nuts** {crazy}.

Starfire: **Hai** {Yes}...

 **(Tremor has a downed expression.)**

Starfire: **De-mo** {But}, are you going to tell me **nan-de** {why} you did it?

Tremor: **(shifty eyes)** I-I just wanted to... feel the rush.

 **(She shakes her head.)**

Starfire: Well if that's the reason, you certainly are **shesh** {crazy}. And good luck, with making it back next time.

 **(She acts like she's walking away, but in fact, she is waiting on a response. She gets pretty far away, at least a couple of li's.)**

Tremor: **(quietly)** **Toot ga suki-da-ka-ra** {Because I like you}. I really wanted, to see you again, even if just, one time.

 **(He puts his head down, and Starfire appears, in front of him.)**

Starfire: **Mou-i-chi-do i-tte** {Now say it again}, but louder this time.

Tremor: Say what? I-I didn't say anything.

Starfire: If you deny, that you said, something again. **Oo-i be-too** {I will leave}, and you won't see me again. You have 10 seconds; to say what you want to me. Starting now.

Tremor: ...

Starfire: 1

Tremor: ...

Starfire: 2

Tremor: ...

 **(Starfire gets an annoyed look.)**

Starfire:3

 **(She turns around, and starts to walk away.)**

Tremor: **Toot ga suki** {I like you}, alright!

 **(Starfire stops.)**

Tremor: I'm just **hon-tou, hon-tou** {really, really} shy, and afraid, you'd say no. I actually noticed you, as soon as you showed up, at the shrine. I was watching you, the whole time. **Oo-i ib** {I thought}, you were the most **ne-fe-ret** {beautiful person}, I have ever seen. When the fighting started, I was trying my best, to look out for you. I saw you handling your own, but when Huang showed up, I was so afraid, that you were going to die. When I saw you, and Storms group attacking her, I tried to help, but she just knocked me out. When I woke up, I thought for **se-moon** {sure}, you were dead. But when I saw you, were actually alive, I was **He-tep** {happy}. As everyone was going home, I noticed you weren't. So I struck up conversations, with complete strangers. As I watched you, I looked around, to see if you'd go home, with a boy, or celebrate, but you didn't. You stayed around, and talked to a few of the ones, that were with Storm, when she came. Later when you finally left, on your way home. I decided to follow you, even though, I didn't have much time left, **hem** {but} I couldn't resist it. I even went out of my way, by more than an hour, just to see you. It took me **re-ne-heh** {forever}, to finally get **ha'-ti** {the courage}, just to walk up next to you, and say something. And that's all. I am crazy, like you said.

 **(Starfire's tsukime is on, and after a few seconds, she turns it off.)**

Starfire: That was a lot more, than 10 seconds. And **toot shesh** {you are crazy}.

 **(He puts his head down quickly, like he screwed up. Then Starfire turns around, to face him.)**

Starfire: **Hem** {But} I rather liked your **ka** ' {long} 10 seconds, and **toot ki** {your kind} of crazy.

( **He looks up.)**

Tremor: Really?

Starfire: **Ma'-aht** {Yes]. I rather like you too. You are very sincere, and your shyness, just makes you **ka-wa-ii** {cute}, and more **ma'-aht** {genuine}.

 **(Tremor smiles wildly.)**

Starfire: I'm the **Ha'tet** {high princess} of the Psi reaper clan. You can find me, in Oonoo's palace. I am usually there. If not, leave someone a message there, and they will get it to me. Although, it's really sweet, and touching. I don't want you, risking your life, every time, you see me. So when we know each other better, I will start to hang out here as well.

Tremor: Does that mean, you'll consider being, **oo-i i-bib** {my girlfriend}?

Starfire: **(activates tsukime)** Do you have any other girlfriend's, wives, sex friends, or any one like that?

Tremor: ... **B-Boo** {N-no}.

Starfire: Then I don't mind, being your **ka-na-jo** {girlfriend}, right now. As long as, you are **Ma'-aht** {sincere/real} with me. Ok?

Tremor: Ok... I mean sure, I'd love that.

Starfire: Ok is fine, as it's more you. When you're with me, be yourself., and we will both, appreciate it.

Tremor: I'll try.

Tremor: **Ii-yo** {Good}. Now take care.

 **(Starfire runs off, and disappears in seconds. Then Tremor, falls back to the ground, on his back, as if, making a snow angel. He has a big smile, on his face.)**

Tremor: **(thinking)** _I have a_ _ **i-bib**_ _{girlfriend}, and she's the most amazing_ _ **ne-fe-ret**_ _{girl} in the world._

 **(Tremor sighs.)**

 **(9,999 years later, in Shadow wood forest.)**

 **(Tremor is on top of Starfire, moving back and forth, inside her. Her arms and legs, are wrapped around him, and she is looking directly, into his eyes, as he makes love to her. He is also, looking directly at her eyes, and face, and he has the expression, of bliss, and adoration. Some of Starfire's hair, gets in the way, of her face, and he reaches towards it, and pulls it to the side, then kisses her, on the lips. They continue to kiss, back and forth.)**

Tremor: **(telepathy)** _I love you so much, my_ _ **ne-fer se-net**_ _{beautiful wife}._

Starfire: **(telepathy)** **_oo-i me-ri toot_** _. {I love you}_

Tremor: **(telepathy)** _I really love being with you. I always feel, very lucky, to have you._

Starfire: _You treat me very well. I also feel, very lucky, to have you,_ _ **I-bib**_ _{Honey}._ _ **Hon-tou ni Ai-shite-i-ru.**_ _{I really love you}_

 **(They continue to make love, for a while.)**

Tremor: **_(telepathy) Se-net_** _{wife/honey}_

Starfire: **(telepathy)** **_Wa-ka-ta-yo_** _{I know}._ _ **I-tte-yo**_ _{cum (for me)}._

 **(He continues moving inside of her, and he is sweating a lot, and waiting for her, as he is on the edge. As she gets closer to climaxing as well, she smiles at him, knowing, although she told him to go ahead, he is waiting for her. She kisses him deeply, and uses her legs, to pull him in tighter. A few seconds later, she starts to tense up, as now, she is on the edge too.)**

Starfire: **(telepathy)** ** _I-bib_** _{honey}, i_ _ **-ma i-tte-yo**_ _{cum now!}!_

 **(He starts to cum violently, letting out a lot, and as soon as he does, it pushes her over the edge, and she cums hard too. She holds him very close to her, locking him, inside her. They bed is sweat ridden, as they have been doing that, for a while. She looks into his eyes, as they just lay there, then suddenly her eyes buck.)**

Tremor: **Se-net** {Honey}, What's wrong?

Starfire: **(she smiles)** Looks like you made your wife, **i-oor** {pregnant} again.

Tremor: **(hopingly)** Really?

 **(She shakes her head. Then he smiles wildly, then kisses her again, and he starts to get hard, again.)**

Starfire: **(laughs)** Knowing **toot i-oor** {you impregnated} me, has increased your **ha'd** {desire} for me.

 **(She raises herself, and gets on top, and starts moving, up and down on him, but remains close.)**

Starfire: **Ki-mo-chi**? {Does it feel good}

Tremor: **Su-goi Ki-mo-chi**. {It's amazing}

Starfire: Always remember, I am **toot** {yours}, and you are **oo-i** {mine}. Even when I'm pregnant, you can have me. You treat me very well, so I will **zen-zen boo-di** {never deny} you, **i-bib** {honey}.

Tremor: I won't forget.

Starfire: **He-tep** {Good}, I want you, to give me, lots and lots, of children.

 **(She starts to move faster, but brings herself closer, and kisses him.)**

( **Suzhou village, which is the headquarters, of the Dark elf clan. After Ya-zhou, and the high prince, and princess left, to work for Pandora. Onyx became the queen, and Jade the high princess, followed by the other princesses, Ivory, and Amber. The differences between a queen/king, a high princess/high prince, and a princess/prince is simple. They all have the source gene, unlike the other clan members. The source gene, is almost only obtained, when two members of the "same", source gene, has an offspring together. However, on rare occasions, it can occur randomly. The Queen/King, is the most powerful member of the clan, and "usually" of the first generation. There are two main duties, of the King/Queen. First is ruling the clan, and the second, is producing someone, with a source code, in case they die. The high princess/ high prince, is the one, the second most powerful, and authoritative member. Their job, is training to be the next Queen/King, and filling in for them, when they are unavailable. The princess/prince's job, is to oversee, the training of all the clan members. The rest of the clan members, have gene fragments. Gene fragments, like the name implies, do not offer the full abilities, of the clan. However, any member of the clan, is allowed to reproduce, as it benefits the clan, to have as many members, as it can. Especially those, with source genes. If all members, of the source gene die, then a council of the remaining, strongest members, would handle the affairs, and act as temporary rulers. Since they only have gene fragments, and not the source gene, neither of them, could ever assume the title, Queen/King, or High princess/prince. They will have to wait, several millenniums, until one with a source gene, reappears, if at all. When it does, they will train that person, to become the new, Queen/King. A woman with a source gene, has far more value to the clan, then a man with one. Simply because, each clan, always carries several samples of sperm, from past princes and Kings, just in case. However, they will need a woman, with the source code, to give birth to them.)**

 **(About 1 year/16 thirty day months, after being impregnated, which is the typical amount of time, it takes Diveneons to give birth. Jade is having a baby shower, as Starfire did, a few nights prior. They are conversing, for the most part, in the living room, with each other. After the event, having gone on a while, Starfire and Jade, are talking amongst, their selves.)**

 **(Oonoo appears in Suzhou village, and starts heading towards, their grand house. Even at this distance, she can pick up, what is being said, in their house, and she overhears the entire conversation, about Feng-lei, wanting to swing with her daughter. If he hadn't been one of Huang's last, surviving children, and her teaching her daughter well. She might have gotten Resoot, or Makoto to kill him. To prevent him from tainting, her beloved daughter. However, her reason for coming, was not that, as she did not know of that, until now. She came, to take Starfire away, for the child she was carrying, was not an ordinary Diveneon, enhanced race, or even legend. She was Nina, one of the children of darkness, and today, she would be born, along with Titan. Once that happens, she would have to remain, far away, from the children of light.)**

 **(The sky rapidly darkens, thunder starts to crack, and rain pours down. They start to walk outside, as Starfire senses her mother's energy, and she looks around, and sees her. Then she feels a surge of energy, in her.)**

Starfire: **(eyes buck)** Oh my god. **So-ro-so-ro** {It's time}.

 **(Oonoo turns on her tsukime, and puts every one there, into a daydream, except for Starfire, and Tremor. However, they believe, they are interacting, with what is currently going on. However, everything they see, is generated by Oonoo's mind. She motions with her head, for them to follow her, and they walk over to her.)**

Starfire: What if something, happens to them?

Oonoo: They should be powerful enough, that nothing can harm them. However, the children, did slip my mind.

 **(Oonoo creates a force field, surrounding the entire house, and village, then they walk into a shadow, and teleport.)**

(Back in Shadow-wood forest.)

 **(Sweat is rolling down Starfire's face, and a dark red mist, is leaking out of her body, like an electric aura. Starfire is shaking, as she looks at her mother, and Tremor, like she is lost, in immense pain.)**

Oonoo: **Ka-chan** {Honey}, you got to hang in there, and keep pushing.

Starfire: **(straining)** It wasn't this hard, with the last child. **Nan-de** {Why}-

 **(Her eyes roll back, in her head.)**

Oonoo: No Honey, you can't give up.

 **(Tremor grabs her hand, and pulls it close to his face, and kisses it.)**

Tremor: **O-ne-gai** {Please}, honey you can't die. Don't leave me alone.

 **(Starfire's eyes, return to their normal position, and she looks at her mom.)**

Starfire: **(crying)** **Moot** {Mom}, Can't you take away the pain, any more.

Oonoo: **(crying)** I took as much as I could dear, without effecting you, permanently.

Oonoo: Kuleum, you have to control those energy surges better, their **ish si** {ripping her} apart!

Cloud: I'm trying the best I can, I really am.

 **(Starfire weakenly sits up, to look at her belly.)**

Starfire: **Oo-i ahm** {I know}, you can hear me **boo-chan** {dear}. Please don't kill mommy. **Moot me-ri too-i** {Mommy loves you}, ok.

 **(Boo-chan, comes from Nina's reaper name neteriboo, which means sacred gem.)**

 **(The energy surges, slow down dramatically, and life comes back, to Starfire's face. A few seconds after, she regains the strength, she gives a slight push, and Nina comes right out. Then a large energy pulse, emits from her, and the lights go out. Nina opens her eyes, and tears comes out of them. However, there is no crying sound, like other babies. These are tears of sadness, as she knows, she was hurting, her mother.)**

 **(Several minutes later, Huang appears, and immediately, uses her spirit eyes.)**

Huang: **(sympathetic)** Oh my god **Xing-errrrrr** {Starfireeeee}.

 **(Huang goes over to her, and starts healing her spirit, while she takes a glance, at Nina.)**

Huang: **Wo xi-wang** {I wish} I could've been here. But Heartless **yao-qiu** {demanded} I go this time. **Wo hen dui-bu-qi** {I'm so sorry}, honey.

 **(Starfire is breathing heavily.)**

Cloud: Did you see the other one?

Huang: I caught a glimpse of him, **ke-shi** {But} Heartless said, I could go, once we met up with them. Amaterasu, and a few others were there. We can only **xi-wang** {hope}, they make it to wherever, they are taking him.

Oonoo: Do you think, she will try to interfere, with the others?

Huang: **Bu-xiang** {No}, She is only interested in Mo-tai, it seems.

 **(Nina narrows her eyes.)**

Huang: Amaterasu only found out that, when she couldn't see the future, after his birth. So they figured, **ta** {she} must be involved, and they rushed there.

Oonoo: **I-she-set** {Why} is she not interested, in Nina, or the neutral children?

Huang: **Ta xiang-xin** {She believes} Mo-tai, is the flakiest, out of the 6. So she wants to ensure, that he follows **ta-de** {her} will.

 **(Nina starts to become sleepy, and she closes her eyes.)**

 **(Almost a week later.)**

 **(The bright light, that's been covering the world, goes away, and everything, returns to normal.)**

 **(There is a human, that's blindfolded, and his friend is shooting him, using two, 6 shooters. Bullets fly at the guy, and they are laughing, as the bullets, continue to disintegrate, right before they make contact.)**

Blindfolded human: Again, Again!

Human friend: Alright then, tell me when you're ready.

Blindfolded human: Go ahead.

 **(The friend starts shooting at him again, and all the bullets disintegrate again, and they continue laughing.)**

Human Friend: Alright, let me try.

Blindfolded human: Ok, ok, ok, just let me go, one more time. Ok?

Human Friend: Alrighttttttt, but after this time, I get to go. We're getting short on bullets.

Blindfolded human: Sure, sure, sure.

 **(The friend begins loading the gun again.)**

Human Friend: Just tell me when.

Blindfolded Human: Yeah, yeah go ahead.

 **(The guy starts to shoot at him, and halfway through, the guys light aura, goes away.)**

Blindfolded guy: **(thinking)** _I feel a bit different._

 **(However, the shooting continues, and another bullet is fired, and it pierces him. Then the next, and the next, until, 6 bullets in all, enter into him. The blindfolded friend, remains standing.)**

Human friend: Alright Bob, it's my turn now. Now toss me the blind folds, and I'll toss you the gun.

Blindfolded guy: ...

Human friend: I said toss me the BLINNndfolds, Bob!

Blindfolded guy: ...

 **(He throws the two guns, at the guy's stomach.)**

Human friend: It's your turn.

 **(The guns hit the guy's stomach, and he falls back, and when he falls, it makes a sound, as if he stepped, in a puddle. Then the guy notices, the pool of blood, under and behind him. He runs over to his friend, and takes off the blindfolds.)**

Human friend: Bob, Bob, speak to me!

 **(He then puts his hand over his nose, and doesn't feel any air, then checks his pulse, and there is none. Finally, he puts his ear up to his, blood covered chest, and sees that there is, no heartbeat.)**

Human friend: Ah sh###t! Uhm he's dead. Oh sh#t he's dead! How the h#ll, am I gonna explain this, to my sister **(the guy's girlfriend)**.

 **(He starts to think for a while, walking back and forth, in the room.)**

Human friend: I know.

 **(He leaves the room, and comes back with a cover, and rope, to put on him. He bundles him up, with a cover, several times. Then he ties the rope around him, several times, making sure, it stays on him. He then drags the body outside, and lifts him, on top of his horse. He gets on his horse, and rides far away, until he reaches a swamp. He ties the horse to a nearby tree, then rolls the body, off of his horse. The body falls to the ground, and he starts to drag it, into the more wet portions, of the swamp. It becomes hard to move in, because of how muddy it is. He takes another step. and his boot gets stuck, and when he yanks his foot. it comes out of the boot.)**

Human friend: f#ck this. That's far enough.

 **(He starts to walk back, and a few seconds later, he turns around, and the body he places there, is gone. His eyes buck, as he is now frightened, and he starts to run through, the muddy swamp, back to where he left his horse. He is panting, and covered in sweat, blood, and mud, by the time he gets back. When he does, he whistles to his horse, so he can find it again, however, he hears no response, to it. He whistles again, and still gets no response, for a few minutes. So he looks around for it, and he comes around a few trees, and sees a large tail, swaying back and forth. His eyes buck, and he stops, right in his tracks, and takes out his shotgun, and starts to load it. The sound of the cocking, alerts the spinosuarus in front of him. It turns around, and roars, and horse bits, fly from his mouth. The beast begins walking towards him, making loud sounds, with each step, while he starts to shoot at it, with his shot gun. The beast increases his speed, as he continues to shoot at it, while moving back.)**

Human friend: Die motherf#ckerrrrrr!

 **(He reloads, and shoots at it, some more, then he trips off a branch, on the ground. He becomes more terrified, but holds the gun, aimed at the beast, and shoots it again. Then the beast suddenly stops, and turns around. The human pauses for a bit, then lifts up his gun, in victory.)**

Human friend: That's right, you over grown lizard. I'm a man, and we got guns, motherf#ckerrr-.

 **(Giant jaws, collapse upon him, as he is eating, by a super croc, that was behind him, that he apparently didn't notice it, but the spinosuarus did.)**

 **(A deer is eating mana, on the ground. A pack of wolves shows up, and the deer looks up. The wolves are imbued, with an aura of light, and they start to eat, the mana, beside the deer. After a while, a couple of them, start to play with each other. However, the deer continues to eat, and after some time, the wolves leave.)**

 **(The next day, the wolves come, and do the very same thing, in the same spot.)**

 **(On the day after that, the wolves come, and the deer, being used to it, doesn't bother to watch them. The wolves start to eat the mana, for a few minutes, then the bright light in the sky, fades, and the deer looks up. It no longer sees the wolves eating mana. In fact, it doesn't see them at all, so it figures, they had just left. It starts to eat the now, rapidly disappearing mana, on the ground. Then it hears sounds like, running, so it looks up, and like it's caught in headlights, it just has a blank stare, as the pack surrounds it. They pounce at the deer, and in a less than a minute, they are eating it.)**

 **(The fisherman from earlier, buy a cruise ship, with their savings, and in the last couple of days, they have already made, their investment back, because of the demand, of their cruise. It travels through, "** **Terrors of the deep** **", an area of the** **Deep blue** **, where other cruise lines, dare not go, because it is too dangerous. However, due to the animals, and in fact everyone, being more docile, and even kind. There is not threat, to their ship, or passengers.)**

 **(They are in megaladon, infested waters, and they decided, to stop the ship, for a couple of hours. So the people can do, some swimming, alongside the sharks, and explore the caverns and wrecked ships. However, there are few megaladons in the water, because their size, makes them very territorial, except for during mating season. The people are petting them, riding on the fins, and doing all sorts of crazy sh#t. Having an experience, they never thought they could have. With the mindset of, "You only live once". Lol)**

Captain: **(walkie talkie like device)** Alright everyone, return to the boat. We be leaving, in 15 minutes. I repeat, return to the boat. We'll be leaving, in 15 minutes, return to the boat, we'll be leaving, in 15 minutes.

 **(He continues to repeat that, for the next 5 minutes, and several people have returned, to the boat. Many are swimming towards the boat, as the brightness of the sky fades, to the usual darkish color, of these parts.)**

Captain: Oooooh sh#t! Oh sh#t, I don't think that's good.

Captain: **(loudspeaker)** Everyone, get you a$$es, to the ship, right now!

 **(However, no one else comes up, and they wait three minutes.)**

Captain: Alright mates, let's get moving! A$$es and elbows guys.

 **(A woman runs up to the captain, looking worried.)**

Woman: Wait! Tobi isn't back yet.

Captain: I'm sorry lass, we really shouldn't wait any longer. We "really", should be going.

 **(Clasp her hands together)**

Woman: Please!

 **(The captain sighs defeatedly.)**

Captain: **(walkie talky)** Is there anyone left in the water. We are taking off now.

Other woman: **(scared) (walkie talkie)** Yes, there are a several us, still down here. They started to attack us. Most of the people, are dead, and the rest, were chased into caves. They won't let us, come back to the ship. We killed one, and there are four of them left. Please, you gotta help us.

Captain: **(walkie talkie)** Sit tight lassie. We'll try to save you.

Captain: Alright men. Get the guns, we have a rescue mission.

 **(They run down, in the lower level of the ship, to the monster deterrent room. They load up the guns, and search for the beasts, with their radar, and penetrating vision (of the ship). They spot the creatures, and shoot one of them, with dark energy balls. It makes a big hole, in the creature, they shoot another ball, and it blows to bits. Then the other ones, become alerted, and head towards the ship, in rage. They shoot again, and miss, and again, and again, however, they keep missing. The one in front, gets really close, and swims directly at it.)**

Captain: Bring it down. Bring it down, bring it down!

 **(They blast the one ahead of the rest, moments before it makes impact, with the ship. The other two, continues to swim, towards the ship. They shoot straight for it, but it dodges the blast, right before it gets to it, and it hits and explodes, the one behind it. They continue to shoot, at the last one, and it continue to dodge the shots. It rams directly into the boat, putting a large hole, and crack in it. It then swims around, and bites the back end of it, and tries to pull it in the water, with it. The boat begins to tilt, and soon half of it is over the water, and much of it is below. Similar to how the titanic sunk, except it's not split in two. People start to slide down the boat, and as they do, they create seals, and shoot at the beast. While not ineffective, it is by no means, bringing the beast, any closer to death. However, this northern giant, is on board, and the ship's movements, has now awaken him. His eyes open, and he is turned on his side, against a wall of the ship.)**

Giant: **(sleepily)** What the f#ck is going on?

Captain: Scurvy dog!? Where the h#ll have you been!? I thought you went down there, to take a swim. Figured you be fish food. Now I see, you've just been a lazy a$$, and went to sleep. What am I paying you, to be a guard for!

 **(The giant draws his swii blade, and slides down the ship, almost cool like. He sees the Megaladon, and he transforms, into his Knight form, as he gets to the end of the ship, he pushes against the floor, with his hands, which causes him to lift off it. He aims his blade downwards, towards the floor, on an angle, and as he passes the shark, the swii blade, slightly pierces its skin, on an angle, and he continues to let gravity, take him downwards, slicing more of the shark's flesh, as a knife would a sausage. The creature is bleeding, and quite exposed, and the others, start to create seals, and shoot the beast, with everything they have, and the beast, due to its wounds, succumbs to its death. However, the ship continues to be drug down, by it. The people scatter, to the emergency boats, they have on board, and release them into the water, before the ship sinks completely. About half of the ships, were saved, however the rest, were submerged into the abyss, along with the creature.)**

 **(Several minutes later.)**

Captain: **(walkie talkie)** Well we defeated the sharks, but...

Man: **(walkie talkie)** but what?

Captain: We lost the ship.

Man: **(walkie talkie)** You lost the ship!

Captain: **(walkie talkie)** Aye, that we did. The last one drug it, to the bottom of the sea with it.

Man: **(walkie talkie)** How the f#ck, are we gonna get home. Well never make it, in those emergency boats, with monsters like that, around.

Captain: It's a fool's chance, I know. But we all be the fools, for coming out here, anyway. So you can either come with us, or wait here, for something that smells that blood. Make your choice, you got 10 **(minutes)**.

 **(Several minutes later, the people surface, and swim towards the boats, and get on. They leave, and head back, towards land. A few hours into their journey back, they see another cruise ship, far away, into the distance.)**

Lady: Hey, that's another ship. We should catch a ride, it'll be much safer on there, than being a bath toy, for these monsters.

Captain: I'll be, another crew, as crazy as us. Alright then. Let's take a vote.

 **(People start to discuss, whether they should go, or not. After several minutes, without even waiting for a decision, a few ships leave, headed for the other boat, without the others.)**

Captain: Alright, we'll head for the other ship.

 **(As soon as they say that, giant tentacles come out, from under the cruise ship, and wrap around it. In less than a minute, the ship along with their hope, is sunk deep, into the abyss.)**

Guy: God d#mn, the Kraken!

Lady: **(distraught)** All is lost, it is hopeless. If large ships cannot make it out, what chance do "we" have?

 **(People start complaining and whining.)**

Captain: Everyone shut your holes! You're going to attract something with that racket **(noise)**.

 **(People immediately shut up.)**

 **(a few hours later.)**

Captain: Alright we'll be clear of, "Terrors of the Deep", in 10 minutes.

 **(Everyone starts cheering.)**

Lady: Captain, look out for those two rocks, up ahead!

Captain: What rocks, I don't see no-

 **(His expression sinks.)**

Lady: They're straight ahead! If you don't turn soon, we'll hit them!

Captain: ...

Lady: Do you see them yet!?

Captain: If only those were rocks.

Lady: **(gasps and scared)** You don't mean?

Captain: Aye, ain't rocks. They be the heads, of two 50-foot-long, sea crocs **(Mosasaurs)** , and they look hungry.

 **(The sea crocs, start to swim at them now.)**

Captain: **(yells)** Alright mates, we got a pair, of 50-foot sea monsters, headed for us, when they get close, and open their mouths, we gon light these sons of b#tches up, with everything we got, and pray, there ain't no more of em **(them)**.

 **(When the get close, and start to open their mouths, many people, start drawing seals in the air, and shooting them.)**

 **(A few hours later, and they make it to shore. Only the captain, remains of his crew, and about a tenth, of the passengers. The woman who told him, to wait on Tobi, survives, however Tobi, did not. Her boat reaches the shore, and she starts to get off, of the boat, the captain shoots her, with his gun.)**

Captain: D #$ wench!

 **(Benevolence is sitting on his throne, and so is Heartless, they look at each other, and Two orbs appear, one black, and one red. The circle around each other, for some time, and then they shoot towards, the room of the realms. The two orbs shrink, as they near the dome, of earth realm, and go into it, traveling through the celestial waters(space), towards Genesis, at speeds so great, scientist on earth, are unable to calculate. Their speed decreases rapidly, as they near Genesis, and they phase through it's firmament, and come down, like comets or shooting stars, heading towards** **Wujie** **, on slightly different angles. The red orb, towards the south western corner, and the black, towards the north western corner.)**

 **(The red orb slows down, to a stop, right into shadow wood forest. Inside the large red orb. is a baby. Energy like liquid, surrounds the child, like water in a fish bowl.)**

 **(Every one with a source gene, has their own personal bodyguard, from the clan. This person, is usually highly skilled, and assigned to them, upon birth. On rare cases, however, they can be brought from, another clan, for alliance purposes.)**

 **(Kuso (Starfire's bodyguard), is outside of the house, sitting on a tree, just outside, on the edge of the meadow, facing the house, but several hundred feet from it, watching the surroundings. He sees a red light, emitting from deep within, the forest. He drops down from the tree, and heads towards it. He uses his hero vision, to analyze the area, as he walks through it. After a while, he finally gets to Rage's orb (not soul), which is, the source of the light. He see's Rage in there, and he approaches the sphere, and is about to touch it. However, he thinks about it a bit, and activates his basic tsukime. He looks at the orb, and finds that, the only psyche, is inside of the child. He picks up a twig, and tosses it at the orb, and it is knocked away. He then tries to touch it, with his bare hands, and tries to push through it. However, he cannot pass the barrier, and it feels as though, it pushes him back, and burns him. He turns to his level 2, psi reaper form, and turns his entire body, into psi energy. He tries to phase through it, and he cannot, then he tries to cut it, with a psi blade, however nothing. He begins to become, a little more uncaring, of what happens to the contents, of the orb, and shoots a large wave, of dark energy, at the orb. However, the dark energy dissipates, as it hits the orb. Seeing his attacks are useless, and not knowing what yin energy, might do to the child, inside the sphere, he heads back to the house. When he gets inside. he sees (kid) Inu'ah, eating lunch. He continues to walk through the house, towards Starfire's room. Starfire is breastfeeding Nina, on the bed, and she turns, facing away from the door, as she notices Kuso's energy, getting closer.)**

Starfire: **I-bib** {honey}, go see, what he wants.

 **(Tremor is in wolf kami form, laid across the bed. He gets up, and changes simultaneously, and he meets Kuso at the door.)**

Tremor: What's up? Are you hungry?

 **(Kuso tries to look over him, a few times, using his penetrating vision. Trying to get a glimpse, of Starfire naked, if possible.)**

 **(Penetrating and translucent vision, cannot look through people, or their clothes, "who" are of an enhanced race, or virgins. Because of the mystic quality of it, given to them, by the gods. An optional mystic covering like mist, can also, willingly shroud their private areas, however it takes concentration, to do it. It is a very, conscious ability.)**

Kuso: **Boo** {No}, I was looking for **Ha'-tet** {The princess/young master}.

Tremor: **Go-men** {I'm sorry}, she's busy right now, feeding Boo.

 **(Boo is the short form, of Neteriboo, which is Nina's reaper name. Neteri meaning sacred and Boo meaning gemstone. The jewel, that is most sacred to the reapers, is "Nina", Which is a red colored gem, similar to emeralds, and sapphires. It is "not" a ruby, as rubies are actually, just red colored sapphires. Nina's elvish name is Xing-hong which also means Nina, but literally Star red.)**

Kuso: Tell her its **jyuu-yo** {important}.

Tremor: What is it? Can I help?

Kuso: I doubt it, but I guess, since **ha'-tet** {she} is busy, we best go keep an eye on it.

Tremor: **(ignoring his rudeness)** What is "it"?

Kuso: It's odd. I've never seen it before. Come follow me, and I'll show you.

Tremor: Fine, have it your way.

 **(They head back towards the forest, and they see the orb.)**

Tremor: Is that a **ne-he-noo** {child}?

Kuso: **(sarcastically)** Naw.

 **(Tremors eyes narrow.)**

Tremor: I've never seen, anything like this before. It's like an orb, of mass energy, and I sense some, mystic element about it.

 **(He walks over to touch it, and he can't seem, to pass through it, either.)**

Tremor: Hmm, **Ki-myou** {Odd}. Very odd.

Kuso: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, for once I agree with you. I've tried a number of things. So I hoped **ha'tet** {Princess}, could come, and figure it out.

Oonoo: There's no need.

 **(They are startled, at the sudden appearance of Oonoo, whom they have not sensed. Kuso bows deeply, as he sees Oonoo come. Oonoo narrows her eyes. and continues to walk towards the orb, while warning him.)**

Oonoo: **(telepathy to Kuso)** **_Oo-i ahm toot ib_** _{I know your mind} well. You lust after my daughter, and you wish her, to be yours. I would have gotten rid of you, long ago, if you had not been Resoot's, and Makoto's son. So you'd better tread, "very" lightly, because the first slip up you make, will be your last. For I'll put you in, a perpetual state of hell, that there is no, escape from._ _ **Se-dem**_ _{Understand}?_

Kuso: **(thinking)** **_Hai, Ne-sit_** _{Yes, Queen}._

 **(She gets to the orb, and the aura dissipates, and swiftly grabs Rage, as he falls.)**

Tremor: **Kaa-san** {Mother}, how did you do that?

 **(Kuso resist the urge to say, a smart a$$ comment, of which Oonoo, takes note of.)**

Oonoo: Hold on, let's take the child inside. I'll tell you all, at once.

 **(They arrive in the house, and Nina looks at Rage, through the walls. Starfire, having finished her breastfeeding, comes into the kitchen area, to meet them.)**

Starfire: **Moot** {Mother}, what's going on?

Oonoo: **Ka-chan** {Honey}, the third sign came, not very long ago. I take it, you were preoccupied. I have the child with me, as you have already figured out, I'm sure.

Starfire: **Go-men**. {sorry}

Oonoo: It's alright. I was watching it, even before Kuso arrived, the first time. **So-shite** {And} if it had not been for the mystic qualities, of the orb, he would have killed the child, trying to get it open. Then your **sen** {husband} tried, and failed as well. It's a preventative measure, as he could have only been taken, by someone with a source gene, anyway. So there are not many, that could have done so. I decided to wait, until I interacted with it, to see if anyone else would try. **Hem** {However}, they must have sensed my presence, as I felt a few people approach, but then leave.

Starfire: Are you planning on, raising the child yourself, or would you like me to.

Oonoo: I want him to stay in your home. It's best, if he is raised with Nina, and they form a close bond. I believe that was why, he was sent here, and not somewhere else. Me, Kuleum, and Huang, will be looking after, both of the children. We have been given the task, to do so, by Benevolence. AND...

Oonoo: **(telepathy)** _Ka-chan, I want you to take, really good care of this child. As he is in fact,_ _ **oo-i mes**_ _{my child}._

 **(Starfire bucks.)**

Starfire: **(telepathy)** _So he is my_ _ **sen**_ _{brother}?_

Oonoo: **(telepathy)** **_Ma'-ht_** _{Yes}, he has come the same way, as you did._ _ **Hem**_ _{However}, you guys, are only half siblings. For_ _ **si it**_ _{his father}, is actually Hellzone. Not to mention, he isn't even the same type of creature, we are either. We belong to the most powerful line of heroes (Great Heroes), and they belong, to the most powerful line of Legends (Legends of Prophecy)._ _ **Toot she-rif**_ _{Your daughter}, is technically his half-niece, and they are much more closely related(similar), to each other, and the other legends of prophecy, than he is to you, or even to Inu'Ah._

Starfire: **(telepathy)** ** _Hem_** _{But} Inu'Ah is also a legend._

Oonoo: **(telepathy)** ** _Hai_** _{Yes],_ _ **hem**_ _{but} not the same type. Nina may have been birthed by you, but their orbs, were all made together, in a group. Like brothers and sisters, by association. In fact, Nina's real brother Inu'Ah, is a lesser legend. Which is almost like a great hero, so he is quite inferior, to them. Think of him like a regular new worlder, compared to a regular clan member. That is the gap in their power, is very similar to that. Legends are also unable to reproduce, with anyone lacking a source gene, or extremely powerful immortals, like Ra or Izanami. Which also makes them, quite different from us._

Starfire: **(telepathy)** **_Se-dem_** _{I see}. Did you find the other one?_

Oonoo: **(telepathy)** **Boo** {No}, _but I saw where it went. I was told someone else, would be taking care of him. There will be more legends, coming after midnight._ _ **De-mo**_ _{However}, for now, they are not our concern. They have immortals, or past warriors, inside of them, to teach them similarly, to how the realm gods, are teaching the six. They have also been_ _ **sood**_ _{entrusted}, to their powerful kin, to look after them, until they are old enough. However, I don't have the details, on anyone, outside of a few of them._

 **(At midnight.)**

 **(It looks as if, there is a meteor shower, as legend orbs all come down, from the celestial waters, and descend to Genesis, to various parts of it.)**

 **(Note: Legends only started to be born, after Kai was summoned. Legends can only be born, from someone, with a source gene. So there are only 3 ways, a legend can be born. 1) Be the child, of another legend. 2) Be the child, of 2 "different" clans, where at least the mother, must have a source gene. 3) Be created, and sent down from, the gateway between worlds, from at least, two different source genes. (the people, must have had intercourse, or impregnated by that person, at least once, for them to be created. For example, rage is the child of Oonoo, and Hellzone. Because of the hero program, where the males gave their sperm, to the females, to produce offspring. Benevolence according to his word, can make an offspring from them, even if, they never have sex again, or at all. Only two rules, either be impregnated, or have sexual relations, as both is not required. However, since he is creating it, Oonoo will not be impregnated, with the child. The child will be formed, in the orb, then sent to Earthrealm, where they await, to be awoken. Which is similar, to how Starfire was born, except she was is not a Legend. However, if there were never any relations with them. Such as Limbo and Starfire, or Starfire and Feng-lei. A child cannot be, created from them.)**

 **(Note: There are four types of Legends "currently".1** **st** **the** **Lesser Legends** **-, who only contain 2-3 source genes. 2** **nd** **is the** **Legends** **\- which contain 4 source genes. 3** **rd** **is the** **Greater Legends** **\- and they contain, 5-6 source genes. 4** **th** **is the** **Legends of Prophecy** **\- and they contain, 7 source genes, and they only include, the 6 main characters, of this story. 5** **th** **is** **Royal Legends** **\- which will be announced later. 6** **th** **is the** **Super Legends** **\- which will be announced later. 7** **th** **is the** **Gemini Legends** **\- which will also be announced later.)**

 **(Each person with a "source" gene, has 3 names, one for elf talk, one for reaper talk, and one for guardian talk.)**

 **(5 years later.)**

 **(Nina is under an intense gravity field, in a circle, about 10 feet in diameter. Wooden creatures approach her, from different directions, controlled by Huang. Some just charge, and others do basic swipes, towards her. She is attacking the wooden creatures, that enter the circle. Her style is a mixture, of crane, capoeira, and duck fist. Her movements, are very elegant and fluid, appearing as though, dancing the entire time. However, her attacks are quite deadly, as she disables her opponents quickly, by damaging their nerves, joints, and even, stopping the blood flow. She attacks, the wooden dummy like creatures, and as she kicks them, their limbs fly off. As she strikes them, they are cracked, and then shattered.)**

 **(Rage is far away from her, next to Cloud. He is also under a gravity field, doing the same thing, as Nina. Huang's wooden puppets, are coming at him, and he is using his form, to destroy them. His style, is a mixture of, drunken god, long and short form shaolin fist, and dog fist. His style, uses several angles, attack patterns, and turns, unexpectedly. His style is extremely deceptive, and acrobatic. However, unlike Titan and Nina, there are few high kicks, within his style.)**

 **(After a while, the wooden dummies are replaced, with soul beasts. Nina activates her tsukime, and Rage his Outworld chains, but as the beast come at them, Oonoo walks outside.)**

Oonoo: That's enough. They have to go in, and get ready for the party.

 **(Cloud and Huang looks at each other, then the gravity energy dissipates, along with all the soul beasts. Nina and Rage, deactivate their transformations, and head towards the house.)**

 **(In the hall of** **Shadow wood village** **. Which is less than a farsight, away from their home, in** **Shadow wood meadow** **. There they are, having a celebration, for Rage and Nina, as they have turned 5. Nina has already, been in her kid form, for several days, as she was born on the first day, of the week. However, for Rage, this is the first day, he is in this form, as he was born on the last day, of the week. People from Shadow-wood village, surrounding villages, and from the Psi reaper clan, are present, to celebrate it. There are kids playing around, with each other, practicing martial arts, playing virtual reality games, and eating. The adults are gossiping, and talking about meaningless things, just to be sociable, and pass the time. However, the stars of the party, don't belong in either group. For Rage and Nina, seem to be quite bored, and out of place. For to them, the children and the adults, are mindless beings, that are "far" beneath them. Rage has the expression on his face, like he is bored out of this world. So he is eating slowly, as perhaps this way, he can at least have some enjoyment, while he is here. Nina's eyes are closed, and she just sits back in her chair. Finding only slight enjoyment, in listening to everyone's conversations, and what they say. and don't say, as she reads their minds, while they speak.)**

Rage: My god, why do we have to be here?

Nina: **(eyes still closed)** Because they think it's a good idea, for us to socialize. Since we can't get out of it. Make the best use, out of it. **Oo-i** {I'm} studying Diveneon psychology, and the differences between, what they mean, and say. **Ta-bun** {Perhaps}, you could work on controlling your emotions, or taking things, in and out of your mind.

Rage: Arggh, I just wish something happened. I'll go insane, if I have to stay here, until this party ends.

Nina: Then find something to do. Like I said, **sen** {you/brother] could work on controlling your emotions. If **Oo-i** {I} had your powers, I would not be **re-mi** {complaining}, right now. So either find something to do, or don't, **hem** {but} stop bothering me about it. It's bad enough, that I have to be here, with these half-wits, as it is, so don't worsen it, with your complaining.

Rage: Fine, **a-ight** {alright} I'll work on it, **sheesh** {my goodness}.

Nina: ...You may not have to, looks like you got **sen oo-ha'** {your wish}, as entertainment just came around the corner.

Rage: What?

 **(Note: Nina often refers to Rage as sen, which is a word with dual meanings, it can mean both brother, and husband. Similar to how Elves, will attach ge, on the end of a guy's name. The female term for this is senet for the reapers, and putting mei, on the end of a person's name, in elvish.)**

 **(A few seconds later, they start to hear some music. It sounds like beats, from an old rap song.)**

 **(Rap stands for "rhythm and poetry", and it is often used to talk about social injustice. Similar to how Talchum "mask dance" does, which is also popular with guardians.)**

Nina: You hear it now?

Rage: Yeah, I can hear it.

Nina: **Oo-i ib** {I think} they're looking for a **ta-ta-kai** {fight}. So feel free to **se-her ib** **{indulge yourself}. I don't think anyone here, will stop you.**

 **(A few minutes later, the door opens to the hall. Now everyone is staring, in the direction of the noise. Soon a bunch of teens, walk through the door, that the party is in. Followed by a blackanese, yangchan. With one teen, eastern elf girl, wrapped around one arm, and on the other, one teen, western reaper girl. The beat is playing, and echoing through the place, and all the children, stop playing around.)**

A teen: **Check out dis mofo, walkin round, like he king and sh#t, niggah fooling**

Another teen: Hey, Who the f#ck are you?

Tricksta: Who am I, **(gets upset face)** Who am IIIII!?

Another teen: Yeah, who are you? And how much you paying them, to follow you around, like little henchman. You got a card?

Tricksta: ...

Another teen: Oh I get it, you must be some spoiled lil rich kid, that think-

 **(He is cut off, before he can finish his sentence, by Tricksta, as he disappears, and when he reappears, he punches him in the solar plexus. The teen crashes, right into a wall, and is stuck there.)**

Tricksta: **(he snaps his fingers)** Tell em.

Tricksta's crew: His name is Tricksta,

and if ya don't respect,

he'll get ya.

Tricksta: My name is Tricksta,

mother elf, father reaper,

means my skills run deeper,

I'm the blackanese kid,

got the best of both worlds,

features not paralleled,

by neither diamond, nor a pearl,

so you better watch your girl.

Other guy: Hey Tricksta, go f#ck yourself.

 **(Several people start laughing, including the adults. Tricksta walks over to the guy, that said it, and a bigger teen gets up, blocking the pathway. Tricksta's eyes flare, and he looks the guy, up and down.)**

Bigger teen: Whatcha gone do, Trick-sstaaa. You gonna hit me-

 **(Tricksta jumps up, and grabs the guys face, in both hands, and brings it down, kneeing him in the face, causing the guy, to step back a bit. Then Tricksta runs, and gives him right cross, to the solar plexus, followed by a left uppercut. The teen is lifted off the floor, into to the air. Then falls down, on the teen, that told him, to f#ck himself. The adults, and kids gasps. Then Cloud and Tremor, looks at, Rage and Nina. Nina's eyes are still closed, however, Rage is staring at Tricksta, with a grin.)**

Tricksta: Niggah thought cause he was biggah,

he's a threat to the Tricksta,

but with only 3 strokes, Haha

that niggah was a joke,

and just blowing smoke,

so I put em in his place,

back dere wit the common folk.

Tricksta's crew: With 300 wins, he ain't just show,

can you ask for mo,

you must confess, he's the best,

No one's baddah den da Tricksta,

cause he'll pass every test,

and leave the fools to rest.

 **(People are looking around, and are silent, as Tricksta walks around, instilling fear, into the kids. He snaps, and one of his henchmen, brings a mirror over to him, and starts brushing down his clothes, to make it straight/ex wrinkled again.)**

Rage: Why you looking in the mirror,

you B movie thriller,

there ain't nothing to see,

but a 5-foot gorilla,

cause he beat 300 creepers,

he thinks his skills run deeper,

but real talk, they lacking,

cause for him to beat me,

he'll need his whole crews, a backing.

 **(People start clapping, and laughing, and Tricksta turns around, and looks at Rage, enraged and embarrassed, and starts walking over to him. Cloud, Tremor and the others watch.)**

Tricksta: Look at this dumba$$,

he must be smoking grass,

talking back to the Tricksta,

yo brain must be mixta,

cause as just a small fry,

won't be long till ya die.

 **(Tricksta runs at Rage, and swings at him, but Rage jumps out the way, and Tricksta shatters the chair. He lands on a table, behind Tricksta, and people start clapping, and cheering.)**

Rage: Yo rhymes, as special as a whore,

and your skills, ain't much more,

dis my first time rappin,

already got niggahs clappin,

so you'd betta call yo crew,

for I send you back, to da zoo.

 **(Tricksta turns around, and runs at him.)**

Tricksta: Yo mouth has grown quite irksome,

trying to make the Tricksta look dum,

but your gonna shut it quick,

for your a$$, bout to get kicked.

 **(Tricksta turns, into his super light form, and his speed, increases dramatically. He punches at Rage, and Rage falls down, missing Tricksta's punch, and extends his leg, kicking Tricksta in the abs. Tricksta stops, and Rage rolls backwards, on the table, with his feet extended, kicking Tricksta in the face. As he rolls back, he grabs a large wine jug, then rolls off the table, while he starts, drinking it. Tricksta charges at Rage, with a bunch of knee, and elbow strikes, using a combination of, muay thai and taekwondo. Rage spins out the way, of all his attacks, with ease. Tricksta starts with his powerful kicks, but Rage, just rolls on the ground, out of the way of them, circling around him. He continues doing this for a while, while Tricksta tries in vain, to hit him. Tricksta soon, loses sight of him.)**

Tricksta: Where'd he go?

 **(Everyone is looking behind him, and Rage leans on Tricksta's back, and continues to drink some wine.)**

Tricksta: Miss me?

 **(Tricksta back hands him, but Rage ducks out the way, and hits him, with the wine jug. Tricksta takes a few steps back, and then, does a barrage of punches, and round houses, at Rage. Rage evades them easily, by twisting his body, out of the way.)**

Tricksta: Why can't I hit you?

Rage: Because-

 **(Rage starts to sing, while he is evading his attacks.)**

Rage: **(singing)** Your kung-fu is just not "any" good,

Your kung-fu just ain't "any" good,

Your kung-fu just ain't "any" good,

 **(He stops singing.)**

Rage: Buuuuuut, if you ask nicely, I, just, may, consider it.

Tricksta: Let me hit youuu!

 **(Rage continues to dodge his hits.)**

Rage: Come on, you can say it nicer than that.

Tricksta: "Please", let me hit you.

 **(Nina opens her eyes.)**

Nina: Sen, I've **ded** {told} you, not to do that?

Rage: Relax **se-net** {sis}, this guy's a nobody.

Nina: Then finish him, like he's one. You've had your fun.

 **(Rage stops, and puts his wine jug down, then stands still. Tricksta imbues his hand, with light energy, and laser spikes, come out of his hand. Electric energy, goes throughout his body, as it changes into a burst attack. The laser spikes now form, a laser lance. He punches Rage dead on, and his fist goes all the way, to his solar plexus. Rage's head slouches down, as if he was knocked out, or killed, and Nina rolls her eyes.)**

Nina: **(thinking)** **_oo-i me-sed_** _{I hate}, when he does that. It's going to get him killed, one day._

Tricksta: **(laughs) (thinking) Mei-you ren {** No one} makes a **soo-ga** ' {fool} of me.

Nina: Except him.

 **(Tricksta looks at her, and is about to walk over, to her.)**

Nina: Do you really **shi-ni-tai** {want to die} today?

Tricksta: I killed your brother, and **wo hui** {I'll} kill you too.

Nina: If you had, you would not be speaking, right now. For I would have, killed you, and every member, of your crew, long before, you got the chance to say it.

Rage: Better leave her alone, she means what she says.

 **(Tricksta's eyes buck, and he turns around. There are orange stars, sparkling around Rage. Tricksta pulls back his hand, and his entire lance is gone.)**

Tricksta: **Shen-me** {What}!? **I-she-set** {But how}?

Rage: It's simple, I'm better than you, and as for my technique, that was, the invincible armor, from one of my seals. I told you before, if you want to stand a chance against me, you'll need your whole crew.

Tricksta: Get them!

 **(His whole crew runs at Rage, as he picks up, his wine jug again. Rage is toying with the people, and moving his jug out the way, tossing it in the air, then punching the people, or balancing it on their head, and kicking them. He continues this for a while, but all the time, he attacks them, he never attacks the women, in the crew. He just dodges, or pushes them, out of the way.)**

Nina: **Nan-de** {Why} aren't you attacking **i-root** {the girls}? They are attacking you. Is it that, you find them **ahn** {appealing}?

 **(He dodges an attack, then counters it.)**

Rage: It isn't that. It's just...

Nina: It's just what?

Rage: They're girls.

 **(Nina's eyes narrow, and she stands up, and starts, to walk towards Rage.)**

Huang: Oh sh#t.

 **(Tricksta changes into, his super solar form, and charges a large solar sphere. Many of his crew, runs at Nina, and she phantom dodges, and counters, their attacks with grace, constantly switching from upper, and lower attacks/stances, with her crane fist, and spinning dance like high kicks, with her capoeira. However, each person, she typically only hits once, and once they are hit, they stay on the ground. As she gets a few feet from Tricksta, he shoots his solar sphere at her, However, she super phases through it, and as it is, about to hit one of his crew members, he pulls it back. As soon as she comes out of her super phase, Tricksta grabs her on her shoulders, with both hands, but before his hands actually touch, she knocks them both away, with a double slap, with her crane fist. Then drives her crane fist, into his ribs, and then super phases through him, and backhands, the back of his neck, causing him to drop, like a rag doll. The people rush around Tricksta, and pick him up, then take him out, along with the other, unconscious crew members. She steps forward, and looks at Rage, right in the face. The crew members, are almost all gone, however, they are about to leave one, that is knocked out, under a table. Then, Nina picks them up, with her telekinesis, and tosses them, on one of the person's back.)**

Nina: Just girls Ten-kun, is that what you said?

 **(Ten-kun, comes from Rage's reaper name Tennetsu, meaning heaven's rage. Kun is a suffix, added to the name, to show endearment/emotional attachment)**

Rage: **(telepathy)** _It's just our rule, where not supposed to, hit you guys._

Nina: **(telepathy)** _That rule, stems from the idea, that we are inferior, to you guys? Do I seem,_ _ **too-a'**_ _{inferior} to you?_

Rage: **(telepathy)** _Not you, Uhm, your different._

Nina: **(telepathy)** _Really, does Huang, or_ _ **Moot-moot**_ _(Grandmother), seem inferior to Cloud._

Rage: **(telepathy)** _No, I guess not._

Nina: **(telepathy)** _Look around Ten-kun, look at all these men, and women around here,_ _ **(she motions)**_ _do the women seem,_ _ **too-a'**_ _{inferior} to the men._

Rage: … **(he looks down) (telepathy)** maybe, I'm not sure.

Nina: **(telepathy)** _Who told you, that we were inferior, to you guys? It sounds to me, like a new worlder's concept. Or have you been, reading those bullsh#t, scriptures again?_

 _Rage: (telepathy) I read it, in a few books, of ethics._

Nina: ( **telepathy)** _And regardless, you believe it enough, to put it into practice._

Rage: **(telepathy)** _N-no._

Nina: **(telepathy)** _Do you know how_ _ **sif**_ _{offensive}, I find that? That_ _ **toot**_ _{you}, of all people, believe that my kind, are inferior, to your kind._

Rage: **(telepathy)** _I'm sorry, I didn't think of it, that way._

Nina: **(telepathy)** **_Hem_** _{However},_ _ **Oo-i ahm**_ _{I know} you still feel that way, and that's something, I will not stand for. So you're going to have fight me, right now. And if you don't attack me, with everything you have, then I will_ _ **zen-zen**_ _{never}, talk to you again._

 **(Several minutes later, Rage is laying on the ground, and Nina is looking down at him. Rage's clothes are ripped, and burnt. However, Nina has a few cuts, and scratches, but for the most part, not very hurt. There are many holes in the floor, and the furniture. is in pieces, and charred. Then force field around them, dissipates. The force field was created by, one of the adults, to protect the rest of the hall, and people there.)**

Nina: **(telepathy)** _Don't ever let me catch you thinking, we're inferior, ever again. Next time a girl tries to attack you, you attack her back. If she doesn't want to be hit, then she won't attack you. If you try that with the stronger ones, they will kill you, and then, gang up on me. Do you want that?_

 **(Nina reaches out, her hand to him.)**

Nina: **(telepathy)** _Take my hand, if you agree with me, and promise me, that this, will never happen again, if you don't take my hand, then it'll mean you disagree, and in that case, don't talk to me, or follow me._

 **(Rage looks at Nina's hand, for a few seconds. Nina has a slightly sad expression, and starts to draw back, her hand, but then Rage, suddenly grabs it, and Nina pulls him up. Then they hug for a while. Then, Nina looks at Tremor.)**

Nina: **Tou-san** {Dad} can we leave.

 **(Tremor looks around, at the others, not knowing whether, he can say yes, or not, but wanting to. Then Oonoo motions for them to go.)**

Nina: **I-Ki-ma-shou** {Lets go}.

 **(They are walking in, the south western borders, of Shadow-wood village, when they see a group of** **orcs** **walking, and less than a farsight away from them, is a group of** **humans** **, heading towards them (the orcs), on horses.)**

Rage: I don't know what's worse, dumb and violent orcs. Or dumb, racist humans.

Nina: **(as if obvious)** Humans. Humans can be just as violent, or worse against others, and as bad as orcs are, they aren't hypocrites, like humans are.

Rage: You've got a point there. What should we do?

Nina: Let's leave them be. There aren't enough humans, to take on that band of orcs. They're only rushing, to their **sha'-i** {doom}.

Rage: Alright then.

 **(They continue to walk, then Rage glances back, at the two groups, and finds a little moon girl, tied up between them, on the back of an orc.)**

Rage: It seems they might, be doing a slave trade. There's a little moon girl, tied up. Perhaps the humans, are trying to rescue her.

Nina: Since when did the **nin-gen** {humans}, start to care about someone other, then their own?

Rage: I know, but I think we should help them.

Nina: Alright, Mr. Nice guy. We'll help them, **hem** {but} after I see, what's really going on.

 **(Humans are on a horses, heading towards the band of orcs.)**

 **(Humans speak in language, that is a mix of ancient Greek, old Welsh, and Latin.)**

Human: There they are! We've almost caught up to those, vile, cannibal, bastards.

Other humans: ( **Cheering)** Woooooooh.

 **(There is a certain gust of wind, and it knocks off the cross shaped necklace/chain, that belongs to the only boy(kid), in the group. The boy notices, and jumps off the horse, and runs back to get it.)**

Human: Uauwen, what in the h#ll are you doing!? You should have left-

 **(The man gets hit by a large arrow, and is carried off his horse. A large, acid like, ball of mist, hits the guy on his left, and he starts to be, eaten away by it, until he is only bones. The horses are about to go past, what seems to be large rocks, and suddenly the orcs spring out, of their earth transformations. They take their earth axes, and hit their horses, in their legs, causing the humans, to fly into the distance, and their horses, to flip over. A few continue to ride towards, the main band of orcs, that they originally saw. As they ride past rocks, and rocks, they prepare for attacks, from orcs. However, as soon as they let their guard down, one more springs, and jumps on one human, knocking him off his horse. The humans get closer to the orcs, and take out their automatic shotguns. They begin to shoot the orcs down, one by one. Until the big one turns around, and hits the ground, with a large seismic attack, knocking them off their horses. The humans fall to the ground, and transform to their knight's armor, and charge the orcs. Shooting at their heads, as anything else, is likely, not to put the orc down. They then take out their long swords, and start swinging at the orcs. The orcs engage in combat with the humans, using their axes and clubs, as a defense. However, the orcs are much stronger, and push the humans, with each clash. The humans are fighting, back to back, and wounding, but not able to kill, any more of the orcs. Out of fear, one human tries to reach for his gun, but as he pulls it up, he is knocked into the distance, by one of their clubs. This leaves only one human left, and he does a battle cry, and uses an accelerator aura. He becomes much faster, and starts attacking the orcs, with his increased speed. He cuts off one orc hand, then another's head, and as he spins around for another kill. His eyes buck, as he is stuck with a large blade, in his stomach. The human falls to his side, dead.)**

 **(One orc is sniffing.)**

Orc: Do you smell that?

Fat orc: Yes, seems like we got delivery.

Orc captain: **(Laughs)** Horse and man stew, is on the menu boys. Take your positions, before they spot us.

 **(Some orcs sit down, and change to giant rocks, and others move down further, changing to rocks as well. However, the majority of the band, continues to move forward in a slow jog. A few minutes later, they hear a cheer, from the humans.)**

 **(Nina runs past the group of humans, extremely fast, while they are on their horses. She uses her tsukime, and turns to psi energy, to quickly read their minds, while still going pass. Then she runs into a shadow, and teleports through it, and soon, is back behind Rage.)**

 **(Note: New worlder's perceive time, like it goes much faster, than Diveneons do, each class perceives time, at the lentation level, or their class, however, if need be they can speed up, their perception of time, all the way, to the planets entry level. See power classes in index.)**

Rage: What did you find out?

Nina: I've decided to let, whatever happens, happens to the humans. **Hem** {However}, I've decided to save the girl. It turns out she is the little boys slave or maid. They want her back and they plan to kill every orc there and bring their heads back as a warning. **Oo-i ib** {I'm guessing} this boy, is very important to the humans. As they called him Uauwen, which means, the white sun rises, in their language. That, and the fact that, I could not read his mind, nor see through him, with my translucent vision. He had a white aura surrounding him, so he must be a G class, like the orcs. But judging from how he looks, I'm guessing he is human, but a bit different. I think he may be a member of the,  Cyborgs, that was exterminated to extinction. However, it's likely he was made and sent here, like many others, that came down, after you were born.

Rage: What will you do with him?

Nina: Alright, we'll save him, if he can last...

 **(Nina looks at Rage.)**

Rage: 30 seconds?

Nina: That's way too short? He's the same class as them, and if he's an enhanced race, that is too easy. How about 1 minute?

Rage: Sure that sounds fair, but then again, it's a bit long, don't you think?

Nina: **Hai, Sou-desu** {Yes, it is}. I think, he'll only last "45" seconds. I am not, looking to save him, I don't care to. **Hem** {However}, if he's lucky enough, to stay alive for that long, then we'll let him live. **Ii-desu-ka** {Agreed}?

Rage: I think we should save him.

Nina: **I-she-set** {Why}?

Rage: I don't have a "good" reason, I just think we should.

Nina: Fine, but only if he lasts 45 seconds, Okay?

Rage: **A-ri-ga-tou** {Thanks}.

Nina: **(rolls eyes) Toot** {You're} too nice Sen.

Rage: **(puts his head down)** I'm sorry.

Nina: **(she smiles inside) (thinking)** **_Hem_** _{But} that's what I_ _ **me-ri**_ _{like} about you._

 **(The superhuman, jumps off his horse, and as soon as he lands, sprints and grabs, his cross necklace, that fell on the ground.)**

Kishi(Uauwen): (thinking) I can't believe I almost lost this.

 **(This is no ordinary necklace, it was given to him, by his mother/caretaker. She didn't tell him, the use of it, however, she told him, that it is extremely important, and to never lose it. In fact, this is one, of two parts, of an artifact. Someone else, has the other half.)**

 **(Kishi runs back, towards the band of orcs, and sees his crew getting slaughtered. He pulls out, his two pistols, and turns on, his accelerator aura. The orcs do a seal, and shoot giant rocks, at him. He jumps into a twist flip, over the rocks, and as he comes down. He aims, at both of the orcs, that were the two rocks, and shoots them both, several times each, in the chest, stomach, neck, and head. He puts them back in his pocket, and the bullets reload themselves. He continues running, and more orcs, spring up at him. He pulls out his guns again, but they erect a stone wall. He starts shooting at it rapidly, around the same spot, but not getting much progress. His hair lights up as fire, as he changes to, his super fire form, then charges his guns, with fire energy, and shoots two big blast, out of them, destroying the stone barriers, and leaving a cloud of smoke. He appears through the smoke, with a longsword lit on fire. He slashes orc, after orc, in a spinning war-like manner. An orc in front of him, forms a seal, and shoots an acid mist at him. Kishi, does a vertical slash in the air, and the fire slash, parts a way through the mist, that he goes through. When he gets to the orc, he spins around, and cuts his head, right off. Kishi continues to run after, the main band of orcs. The orcs turn around, and wait for him, to reach them. The big orc hits the ground, and creates a mini quake. Before it reaches him, he jumps into the air, at the crowd of orcs, with his sword out in front, in a stabbing motion. However, the big orc grabs him, in his hands, then slams him, into the ground, forming a little crater. Kishi's super depletes, then he starts to crawl, to his feet.)**

Big orc: Lookie here. Dis just be a little one.

Green orc: Yes, but he seems a bit stronger, den the oder humans.

Purple orc: **(curious)** Hey, why do they call dem a human, when they ain't got no hue?

 **(Kishi gets to his feet, and is clenching his teeth, becoming red with anger.)**

Green: Ah that's easy, when they're sad, their blue, when they new, they're green, and when their mad like that **(he points)** they "really" do, get red.

 **(The orcs start laughing.)**

Green orc: Hey, but that's not all.

Gray orc: Really Bob, what other colors, do they change?

Green orc: Watch this.

 **(He smacks Kishi, and causing the human, to fall to the ground, and after a while, he gets up again.)**

Gray orc: Oh wow, he got even "more" red! Let me try.

 **(He punches Kishi in the gut, causing him to bend over, then the orc, puts both hands together, and delivers a hammer fist, to the back of his head, making Kishi fall to the ground again.)**

Green orc: Idiot! You got to hit him somewhere, you can "see" it.

 **(The gray orc goes over to him, and flips him over, and rips open his shirt. Then he looks back at the group.)**

Gray orc: **(laughing)** Hey look guys I made turn purple.

Short orc: Look out Jim!

 **(The gray orc turns back around, to see a bright light. Kishi is in his electric super, and shocks the gray orc to death.)**

Short orc: Oh no, he killed Jim!

 **(Kishi gets up, and runs at the green orc, with a charged electric fist, and he is swatted by the big orc, back to the ground. He slides into the ground, kicking up lots of dirt, as he slides.)**

Gray orc: I-I want to see... more colors... that he can... turn... before I... die.

 **(The big orc walks over to Kishi, and slings him by his feet, back over to the band of orcs. They all start to beat him, to a pulp.)**

Gray orc: Hahaha... Never thought... I'd see... a human... turn... orange and... blue... hahahaha-

 **(The gray orc dies, and they continue to beat Kishi.)**

Nina: **(telepathy)** technically, he wasn't killed in 45 seconds, **hem** {but} that's just because, they decided to play with him. He sure is lucky, but is that really "lasting"?

Rage: Well, we didn't specify, that he had to still be, actively fighting the whole time. So I think we should save him.

 **(Nina and Rage walk up to the band of orcs.)**

Nina: Alright, that's enough.

 **(The orcs look up to see, Nina and Rage.)**

Short orc: But he killed Jim, not to mention, a ton of our underlings.

Big orc: Hey you're just a small one, you're not giving us orders, I'm in charge here.

Green orc: Hold it boss. Their parents maybe nearby, or they may be from one of dem, "clans". Either way, were a goner, if we mess with them. I say we do what she says.

Short orc: But what about bob? And since when do Diveneons, meddle in scuffles, between humans and orcs?

Nina: Since you're doing slave trade in our lands.

 **(The orcs are quite.)**

Green orc: I don't know what you're talking about. We're not delivering no slaves, especially not through shadow-wood forest.

Nina: Then what's with the moon girl wrapped up under those blankets. Covered in blood to smell like you guys.

Green orc: I told you she was from one of dem clans. *

 **(They all get on their knees.)**  
Orcs: Please spare us, we promise we won't do it again. We just took this route cause, cause-

Nina: Yes, **Oo-i ahm** {I know}. Because if you took the other route, the werewolves, would have eaten you. But you know, we don't allow slaves, on this planet, especially not land, owned by Diveneons.

 **(Nina activates her tsukime, and she shoots three psi bolts, into their brains. They fall down, for a few seconds, then get up.)**

Nina: Now go do what I told you, and leave the girl here.

Big orc: Ye-Yes mam.

 **(They take off running, and tripping as they do.)**

Rage: What did you make them do?

Nina: I took away, the ability for them, to ever lie again. I also put in them, and extreme desire, to want to get an honest job. Lastly, I told them to report the place, where the slave trade is, and key figures involved, to main police chief, in the city.

 **(Nina and Rage head back home, for a few supplies, and also to drop of the moon girl, in the village. It's midafternoon, when they head back out, with Kishi unconscious, and on Rage's back. They decide to take the quick route, to the colony closest to them. Kishi begins to slowly wake up, however, before he woke up, Nina has implanted in his mind, that she and Rage, are northern humans. So when he opens his eyes, he sees them, exactly how they are, features and all (except their ears, are like guardians as well) but with pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. In contrast to Nina's actual milk chocolate/dark caramel skin, scarlet eyes, and scarlet hair. And Rages high yellow skin, and eyes/hair, that change, depending on his emotions. Kishi begins to open up his eyes, and on the side of him, is Nina. He just gazes at her.)**

 **(Kishi speaks, in the human language, and Nina uses it, to talk back to him.)**

Kishi: Am I dead?

Nina: Why do you ask that?

Kishi: I've never seen, any one as beautiful, as you before.

 **(Nina gives a half smile, and rage tries to conceal his emotions, which is quite the opposite.)**

 **(In fact, everyone with a source gene, is considered to have, otherworldly beauty, whether they are male, or female. So not only is their power great, their attractiveness, is as well.)**

Nina: Thanks. but you're not dead.

 **(They are walking for a while, and he starts to regain, some stamina and qi back.)**

Kishi: Where did you find me?

Rage: You were unconscious, after taking, quite a beating, from some orcs. When we came, they left you there.

Kishi: Where is the rest of your crew?

Rage: We-

Nina: We went on ahead, without them.

Kishi: Did you happen to see, a little squaw?

 **(Squaw is a term, from one of many, moon languages, that means similar to "woman". However, it was used by humans, to describe all maize moon people regardless, of clan and language. Later, the use has become more derogatory, and sexual.)**

 **(Rage tenses, and his hair starts to turn green, but then turns back orange. However, Kish is oblivious to it, as Nina made his mind, believe it was blonde.)**

Nina: You know, they don't like you calling, them that?

Kishi: Who gives a sh#t, **(laughs)** what are you guys, from the city?

Nina: Yes, and you should really move there, as well. At least in the city, you don't have to worry about, being eaten.

Kishi: Maybe so, but at least in the colony, I don't have to deal with, those glorified boons, and slants?

 **(Rage's hair turns red, and then he stops. Nina looks at Rage, and gestures him to continue, with her head.)**

Nina: Why do you hate them so much? What did they do to you?

Kishi: They think they're better than us. At least in the colony, those rice, and melon munchers, know their place.

Nina: Which is?

Kishi: At least the ones where I'm from, know we are superior. We have contributed the most to society, and everyone else, should want to be like us, and with us. Everyone desires, our perfect eyes, white skin, straight hair, and envies our accomplishments.

Nina: Really? And why do they think, something as foolish as that? And anyone that thinks that way, is not welcomed, among us.

Kishi: Why is it foolish? You don't think, we're better than those wiggs?

 **(wiggs are nonwhites, who have a strong preference for whites, or only date whites. It's likely though, he was just referring, to nonwhites in general, regardless of preference. Squaw is a racist term, to refer to a maize type, moon girl. Rice muncher is a racist term, to refer to easterners, because they eat lots of rice, (really, who doesn't? Melon munchers, is a racist term, to refer to Westerners, because they eat lots of watermelons, again, who doesn't. Boons, is shortened from baboon, because westerner's features, are said to resemble monkeys. Slants, is referring to the so called angle, that eastern eyes appear to be, versus northern eyes.)**

Nina: Those kind of people disgust me, they should all be, wiped out.

Kishi: That's a little extreme, but I'm not sure, I completely disagree with you. But anyway, what happened to little savage?

Nina: Don't get me wrong. I only meant the people, who are hating themselves, for how they look, and wishing to be northern, when they are not. Those esteem-less people, who willingly deny their own culture, so they can assimilate into northerner's, as second class citizens, "all" deserve to die. They bring shame upon their ancestors, and all of their rich, and long history. Which is why Diveneons, allow it to go on. If the people in the colony, wish to stay under a system, that is perverse, and hurts them under human rule. "Then" they can do that. After the war, Diveneons allowed, whoever was willing to hear the truth, and adhere to the common rules, into their lands. Those who wish to believe the lie, Columbus has engraved in their heads, are of no concern to them, and are deserving of their fate, of continuous oppression. Many races have enslaved one another, all throughout the years. Which of course is bad, "very" bad even. However, what "humans" did, was completely on a different level. It is one thing, to enslave a person, or group of people, but it is a "much" worse crime, to do what they did. No one else, has ever did, what humans did. When humans took over a country, they not only enslaved the people there, but took away their culture, history, traditions, and language as well. They lied, telling them they had no history, or accomplishments. They manipulated them, to thinking that they, the humans, actually were the ones who did it. That there was nothing good about their own race, and that they should be thankful, that the humans have saved them, from their selves. Then they divided them amongst their selves, and other groups, so they would never unify against, the oppression. They also further engraved in their minds, that they were lesser people, and they should feel honored, that the humans try to enlighten, educate, and romanticize them. They portray it every day, and uses their media, and laws, to enforce it. They make it seem like, they are trying to help, but in reality, they are friends to "no one". They only care about their selves, then they set themselves, as the standard, so they feel they are right, to feel superior. However, they are just viral parasites, corrupting and destroying, everything they come across. You say "her" people, are savages? That I find quite funny, coming from someone, who is part of a people, that slaughtered, nearly their entire race, after they "helped" you. Claiming that they were heathen, and less than a person, so you can take their lands, steal from them, rape them, and destroy all that they held sacred, and not even have "conscious", about what you did. Because now, you guys "dare" to celebrate that day, that it happened, and even dress up as them, and make fun of them. If anyone is savage, it is "you".

 **(Kishi begins to turn red, and is so mad, that he cannot speak.)**

Nina: Then you treat the Sun people, like sh#t. Why? Because you hate them, the most. Out of both fear, and jealousy. The sun people did occupy your lands, and taught you many things. They were the nobles, in many of your countries. They had grand kingdoms, in various places, more technologically, and socially developed, than many of your kingdoms, even now. However, due to being disobedient, the gods had their wrath upon them, and soon your people, overcame them in the world, and drove them out of your lands. Then you preceded, to destroy "their" history, by defacing statues, and "restoring" their history. You try to make all their accomplishments, your own. You have your own accomplishments, however, that doesn't satisfy you. You want to be the only ones, to have them, as it would make your people, seem superior, which is really not the case. After you took over their lands, and countries, you sent many into chaos, by putting them against each other, and enslaving one another. To the point where, they were enemies with each other, and would rather work with your people. This allowed you, to take a large portion of them, as slaves. Due to you uncaring nature, many of them never even "made it", to be slaves, as they died on the journey. But your people didn't care, as you hated them, and wanted to view them, as less than a people. Therefore, you will not feel guilty, about whatever you did. When they arrived to the lands, that once belonged to the "moons", you put them to work, under harsh conditions. Even worse, than many slavery conditions, throughout all of creation. You would constantly rape them, put them against another, separated them by color, and status, mixed them into rival clans, so they would not unite, took away their languages, culture, and history. Branded them, with names of your own, and then taught them about, an important man, of "their" history, but passed him off, as your own. Which made them feel, even worse about it. However, that's not all. You twisted the words of the scripture, to make it appear, as they were evil, and you were good. That it was your "right", to do what you did. You made them adopt the ways of the scripture, however, you never did "yourselves". You told them to turn the other cheek, however, when has your people "ever" done so. When the main group of your people, told you, that you must stop slavery. The small group, of those in the Moon's land, decided they would not. So, they started a war, with your main group of people. Soon they won the war, against them as well. They declared an "independence" day. Of course, only for them, and not the countless, Moon and Sun people, that they were oppressing. You "humans", are "extremely" hypocritical. Your people, had countless wars since then. Your people went into trade, with the Biotechs. who had another, very rich culture, with lots of history, to be proud of. Your people were losing the trade to them, as you spent much more, than you made. Therefore, one of you sneaky bastards, had a "brilliant", or honestly "devilish" idea. To counter the trading, and ensure your economy, would not suffer. You "stole" some of their goods, and started making them, in your own country. However, that was not nearly enough for you. You took a plant, from a different group of Moons, that you were oppressing, and used it as a drug, for the Biotechs. The people got hooked naturally, and it was causing chaos, throughout the country. Their leader saw that, it was destroying their people and country, and ordered you, to stop sale of the drug. However, your people would not do it, and often did it in secret. You did not care about, obeying their laws, as they 'too", were only sub people, in your minds. When they decided, to get rid of your drugs, you declared war upon them. You attacked them, and further oppressed them, bending them, to "your" will. Making unfair deals to them, across the board. However, they still had their culture, their language, and their history, but what happened to them, was still quite dark, indeed. Cause of shame, and that might equals right, retarded bullsh#t, many of them, started to look up to you, and adopt your ways. They started to learn your language, and wear your clothes. Had they had won the war, it is "highly" unlikely, that the reverse, would have happened, to your people. You made fun of their eyes, their height, their skin, their culture, their food, and their martial arts. You tried to belittle them, and "sadly", it took its toll on them. Many, but not all, desired to emulate you, to gain your respect, and even to improve their status, by marrying you. It's truly sad really, however, it just became worse. Many of them, felt so insecure, about their own culture, and features. Some completely abandoned their ways, and even feel it is an "insult", to be labeled as traditional. They started to be more promiscuous, they wore your clothes, on a daily basis, and reserved theirs, for only ceremonial purposes. Many of them, moved to your countries, and chose to forget their people, all together. Wishing only to be accepted, by your people. Some even erected shops, that would change their features, to be more like yours. Making their eyes bigger, their skin lighter, their noses sharper, some wear contacts, bleach their hair, and use your names, on a daily basis. However, many of them, actually think that's perfectly fine, and that they are even more desirable, "that way". Many go so far, as to even refuse, to be in relationships, with their "own" people, so they can be with yours. Even insulting, their people of the opposite sex, and believing they are lucky, for being with you. What they don't know, is that your people, will never accept them, as your own, not that they should want it, in the first place. They are often looked at, as a downgrade, or at best, "exotic". They do more for their northern spouses, because they think, they must to deserve, and keep them. They are truly sad people, and are better off, not living. They can't even see, what is so seriously wrong, with how they are, and they even defend, their reasoning, behind it. Saying, they are doing it for their children, or that they did well, and they deserve, someone of that race, because they have done "so well" in life. They "think" of it as an "upgrade", and increasing their social status, they are "so" dumb, and that kind of thinking, can only come from someone, with a low IQ, "and" self-esteem. Even when they make cartoons, most of their protagonist, look just like "your" people, and even have the same names, as them. However, that is not unique to their race, as many sun people, moons, and others, do the same thing, however, the proportions, are not as high. Sun people, will divided themselves, among light skin, and dark skin. They will deny their culture, to try to be accepted, into your society, which "honestly", they don't belong, and will never be, "truly" accepted. They destroy their natural hair, to make themselves, look more like you, and they "wonder", why it won't grow. They burn their hair to straighten it, and even uses chemicals. Of course, your hair won't grow, and you will "eventually", be without hair. They shave their heads, and wear your clothing, because "your" people, say it is acceptable, appropriate, and "proper". Many of them, even condemn other Suns, for not following it. They have their own "dialect", of your language. You guys have several dialects, of your own language, however, you condemn theirs, and say it is "unintelligent", however that same stigma, is not found, in any other of your dialects. For the simple fact is, you "want" to condemn theirs. When they are successful, they also feel that, they deserve a spouse, from your people. Even if it means, accepting someone, that is of much lower quality, or class than them. Because they are happy, as long as they get, one of your people. Then they will condemn their people, move together with your people, and adopt all your ways, and try their best, to forget their "own", for they think, they are "better" than that. Of course, those people, all need to die as well. However, many Sun people, in the colonies, are tired of your tyranny, and oppression, and try to "liberate" their people. However, your people, are quite afraid of that, so you call them, violent and racist. Which is funny, because when you did and "do", the same things for centuries, you have a much "different", word for it. You then try to put everyone else, against them, and the only sad thing is, that it works. You try to say, black is evil, and white is good, regardless of the fact, that you guys are not white, and they are not black. If anything, your people are pinkish, or red, as they are without melanin, in their skin. I also guarantee you, that you will not find "one" sun, that is black. They range from cream colored, all the way to very dark browns, and even with, hues of purple, red, and blue. However, none you will find "black", and some are even "your" skin color, which we call albinos. So your comparison, is not only false, it doesn't even make sense. Lastly, you took the lands from the moon people, of more than one kind, and when one of those kind, cross your borders "illegally", you become extremely upset. Because you feel that, they will take over your country, take the jobs from your people, and believe, they are lazy, commit lots of crime, and they are not willing to, assimilate to your culture. Which is "quite" funny, considering that you came there, "illegally", to the moons people's land, forced the indigenous people, into poverty, had slaves, that obviously meant, your people would not have much work, your people do the same crime, and because of your population difference, actually commit much more, but of course, are let off easier, and when "you" came over, you did not even, make the "slightest" effort, to "assimilate", into moon culture. It's also something else, to call a group, that works for less money, and does a harder job, lazy. Not to mention, calling a group, in which you enslaved, and constantly oppress, lazy. If anyone is lazy, by the definition, it would be in fact, your people. Diveneons know all about, humans and what they do. It's simple really. they govern other people, by their crooked, and one-sided justice system. If a human does something, versus another race, then they will get off much easier, then if they would, had they been another race. The suns were uprising against you, and you needed to do, something about it. So of course, you would honor the person, who wanted to get along with you, instead of the person, who wanted to "defend" themselves, against you. Because you could always, put up another facade, of peace and equality, as you have done in the past. You just have to be more, "sneaky" about it. In all honesty, you cannot expect the oppressor, to have a conscious. For if they had one, they would not be oppressing, in the first place. It is truly idiotic, that they tried the "nonviolence" approach. The only reason why it "seemingly" worked, is because on the other side, was something you did not want. You did not want their people, to be liberated, and have a separate, but equal government. You try to say that, they were violent, but they were only defending their selves, against your peoples, violent actions. They have said many times, that they do not wish to fight, if they do not have to. They just wanted to, have a separate government. They were right, they were already, separated at the time, because of your unjust laws, and were treated "far" from equal. On a daily basis, they had to shed their dignity, in front of your people. So they would not, be made an example out of. So "separation", was not the thing your people hated. It was the fact, that you knew without your influence, they would thrive, and possibly equate, or surpass your country. So it is no wonder, that you would rather support someone, that can continue your way of life. As you could always, manipulate the system, to keep them in their, "place" as you call it. So you celebrate that person, and make everyone to believe that, that was the right choice, which in fact, it was not. Because even when their communities do well, they are soon destroyed, by your people out of jealousy. You introduced a drug, into their community. While it is not, not harmless, it is much less so, than the drugs your people, often use daily. However, you made this particular drug illegal. Of course, if one were to think for the reasons of why, that particular herb, is illegal, while the other more lethal ones, "are" legal. One would find that, it makes not logical sense. However, we as Diveneons, know quite well, about your schemes. You made the drug illegal, across the board. Therefore, you can incarcerate people, for selling, consuming, and carrying the drug. At a glance, that is fair, because everyone, regardless of features, or race is affected by it. However, that is simply not the case. You train your law enforcement, to "randomly" check, the "undesirables" of your community, for the drug. The undesirables obviously, being sun or moon. Therefore, for the most part, you don't bother, to even check the other groups. However, the true fact is, every race is doing it, at the same, or similar rate. And if you do in fact, happen to see them, you either turn a blind eye, give them a warning, send them to rehabilitation, or give them a light sentence. So it's obvious, if you check 75 out of 100 sun people, you will find a lot of sun people, that do the drug. On the other hand, if you check 12 out of every 100 humans, you will find very few people, who use it, it is simple probability. Now of course, the sun people you check, will go to jail, and since they go to jail, they can no longer vote, and also they cannot get a job either, because they have a felony. Therefore, they cannot decide the outcome, of which leader comes to power. Neither can they, provide for their family, so they resort to stealing, as they have no other means, because they do not have a job. Therefore, they go back to jail, for a "real" crime. Which leaves many of their children, growing up with only, a single parent. Which everyone knows, is very bad for a child. So this heavily disrupts, their community, but of course, this action is all legal, because "your" people, "made" the laws. Then you use your corrupt methods, to enforce it. Choosing to investigate certain people, and not others, which alters the statistics. Which you use to "prove", your point, that they are in fact, inferior people. And foolish people, actually believe you, and think your laws are there, to help and protect them. Assimilation, is a very bad thing, and people should not do it. Diveneons are much wiser, and so, are totally against that. They know, it is our differences, that make us stronger, and help us defend, correct, and help one another, to become better. There are good things, and bad things, about each culture and people. Assimilation, makes you throw that all away, and leaves one group, feeling superior to others. Then that group, elevates other groups, that make the attempt, to fit in more, and don't voice their opinion, about things. Humans prefer if, you do not challenge their ways, or their belief in their superiority. They have fear of losing it, so whoever doesn't comply, they make them the enemy, to everyone else, and because of their brainwashing, it actually works. Diveneons are so much wiser and advanced socially, economically, and technology wise, then new worlders are. They will never fall prey, to such things at all. They do not separate themselves, based upon facial features, and skin color, neither do they create wars, or enslave one another. They choose to recognize each other, and their abilities, and help another, without making them, feel inferior. There are Diveneons of "all" features, and "none" of them act, like humans, or other new worlders. The only wars they had, were caused, and started by others. Aliens started their wars with them, Darkworlders started their war, and so did new worlders. They allow them all, to live among them, and keep their language, and culture. They do not impose their beliefs, on others, or their ideals. They only make sure, they do not war with others, and they respect all the sentient life, in their lands. They do not allow that sh#t, that happens in the colony, to take place in their lands. Once they find out about it, they do something about it. No one like that, is welcome there. Anyone that acts in such a way, is either sent to a colony, or sent to a different planet. Diveneons believe every one, should know their own culture, and respect it. They should know their history, traditions, and language. No one is superior to others, based upon the features, that they have. Everyone should be proud, to be whatever they are, whether their western, eastern, blackanese, southern, or "northern". And that extends all the way, to their actual races, as well. You should not adopt another culture, and assimilate into it. That is not only pathetic, for you to do, it is a slap in the face, to your entire race.

 **(Kishi has a look, that's a mixture of frustration, anger, and insecurity. He can't think straight whatsoever, so he starts to yell, the first things, that come to his mind.)**

Kishi: Y-You nigger loving, chink eyed, brainwashed mother f#cker! Your lying, you're lying, you're a motherf#cking liar. There's no way, any of that's true. We are the best. We are better, than "all" those dogs, and we are the master race. We are the best of the best, and Columbus was our hero, that tried to show the world, our "greatness". But those d#mn Diveneons, ganged up, and killed him. Because they "knew", they couldn't take him, one on one. They lied to you, they're all lies. I won't believe a word you say, we're not evil, and there is a "good" reason, why everyone thinks, we are the best. They "should" look up to us, and those sh#tskins, had no civilizations. Those pube haired, biscuit lipped, motherf#cking gorillas, are only good for entertainment. And about those, banana skinned, sleepy eyed, motherf#ckers, they can't fight, and our martial arts, are superior. We f#ck their women, all the time, because we can satisfy them, unlike their little dick men. That's why they can't get, other people's women anyway, and we helped out those, Pow wow, corn munching, red skins. It was a "war", we aren't savages. And-

 **(Pube hair is curly. Biscuits are thick. A gorilla is similar to monkey, plus it is usually dark. Nigger comes from one of the new worlder language's, meaning black, and is highly derogatory. A bananas peel is yellow. Because Easterners eyes, appear to be half closed to some people, as if they were ready for bed. Little dick is because they believe eastern man are all having small manhoods. But then again, there are a lot of them sooooo. Chink is a derogatory term, used to refer to the man-tou easterners. A Pow wow is a celebration, held by the maize moon people, where they eat, dance, and sing. Corn muncher, because many maize, moon people eat corn. As their land was full of it.)**

 **(Rage drops Kishi on the ground, and walks forward a bit, then stops, and turns around facing him.)**

Rage: Listen here, you melanin deficient, sheet wearing, filthy, bird faced, sheep driller. I had more than enough, of your imperialistic, puss like views. **(Speaks in reaper talk.)** Senet, show this dried, bird crap, what we are.

 **(Nina dispels the illusion, and they appear, as their normal selves.)**

Rage: You see pinkaloid, we are "western". You say eastern eyes are small, and our lips big I?

Kishi: They are you retarded nigger! Are you blind!

Rage: You are using adjectives, you stupid cracker, and what are adjectives, but things that describe a noun, so one can differentiate it, from the standard. While you can say, the yellow sun, it is not often said, because it the sun, is "usually" yellow. However, when the sun is red, or black, then one "would" say, the red sun, or the black sun. When the moon is blue or orange, then one would say, the blue moon, or orange moon. Therefore, when you say, that eastern eyes are small. When you say they have full, or big lips you are also stating, that their normal lips, should be smaller. Adjectives are indeed, a useful part of speech, but the way you use it, is "highly" condescending. You use it, to make your own features, seem like they're the best, and what one, "should" look like. Which makes everyone else, according to your people, less beautiful, because they do not come, to those standards. But if you want to call, western people monkeys, that's all fine with me, as long as you call yourselves, birds. Because let's see. Hmm, birds have the "round" circular eyes, bird's faces are nowhere near flat faced, as they stick out, "quite" far, due to their beaks, which is how, "your" nose is, and birds, also don't have any lips, which "you guys", barely do either. I mean it's as if, you were not even "meant", to kiss. Your noses are so big, that you will poke out, your so called "perfect" eyes, if you try to put your faces, close to each other. So you always, have to turn in weird ways, just to pull it off. Not to mention, you have to be very accurate, as those things, are easy to miss, in the first place. So yeah, "were" monkeys, but "you're" birds. And for the record, why are your eyes, so "big" anyway, do you have trouble seeing? Its common knowledge, that the eye becomes bigger, to compensate, for the lack of light, when one cannot see well. And as far as our "crap" skin goes, well. Our skin is very good, as it protects us, from the sun., it takes a whole lot longer, for us to burn, because it's like, "natural" sunblock. When we do, for the most part, we just get darker. Which if you would, look at your suntan lotion in ultraviolet light, then you would see that, it is "quite" dark. On the other hand, if you are unable to get much darker, then you would suffer, horrible effects. Also contrary to what, humans believe, not all western peoples hair, are thick and curly, but thick hair is great, as it keeps out, "parasites". You give others stigma's, to make your own kind, seem superior. The sun people do well in sports, music, and you feel, they are "packing", more than your kind. So you them counter that with, making everyone believe, they are dumb, violent, and lechers. On the other hand, you feel Biotechs, are smarter, more skilled, and better in martial arts. So you make them all, seem to be nerds, sexually undesirable, and make others think, their martial arts, are useless and unpractical. Which is quite funny, because all of the martial arts you guys practice, except boxing, "come" from Biotechs. Either slightly modified, somewhat modified, or not at all. You guys praise your fighters, and often have them go against people, that barely know, biotech martial arts. So your people, can look superior to them, when in fact, they are not. If those fighters, were to go up against, real masters of biotech martial arts, they would lose, and lose very badly. As they have many systems, of martial arts, and are very useful, for different things. They have several ground fighting, grappling, striking, trapping, kicking, locking, and pressure point manipulation styles. Your people's martial arts, are not nearly as numerous, or advanced as it. In Diveneon martial arts, we are all required, to learn several mandatory styles, before we reach adulthood, and obtain a decent proficiency, in "each" of them. Outside of those, we also get to pick a few extra, unrequired styles, to learn. The idea, is to improve our body, mind, and versatility. After we become adults, we develop our own style, similar to how the biotech monks do. The style should resonate, with the person's body type, and personality, as that is, the most effective. However, your people, do not do so. You may practice more than one style, but you try to focus too much, on static rules. Which causes you, to be less varied, to be predictable, and often conflict, with your personality. Which needless to say, has a very rare chance, of producing a decent fighter. Truth be told, it is not even the majority of human's fault. They are just as dumb, as everyone else, and out of the loop. The thing is, it's the human leaders, the Illumanazi's, that control it all. They make the rules, and you benefit from them, because that is their vision. They know the truth, but won't make it known, even to their own people. They even try to make it seem, as if they don't actually exist, and they are nothing but, a crazy, conspiracy theory, for loons to believe. But we know all about it, and "have" known about it, for a long time. Columbus was the head of them. He sold his soul, for his desires, and now he is dead, but they are still operating. Because, he was nothing more, than a mere "puppet".

 **(Melanin is a pigment, that gives color to skin, also allowing one self to get darker, instead of being burned, by over exposure, to sunlight. Sheet wearing, refers to a group of northern new worlders, that wore sheets a terrorized non humans, especially the sun people. Filthy refers to specific groups of humans, who have filthy practices, such as throwing piss out of the windows, not washing their hands after using the bathroom, and such. Sheep drillers, refer to a small percentage of human civilizations, who often have intercourse with sheep. Imperialistic refers to a nation of humans, who tried to take over the world, with their military, and make everyone subject to them. Pus is a fluid from the body, and is thought to infect everything, it touches. Cracker is an offensive term to call a northerner, it originated from the lower class's diet, often consisted of mainly crackers. Also because of the crack of the whip, from slavery. Pinkaloid is reference to some ethnic groups of Northerners (usually Boxty), to have pink or red skin, due to them not having melanin. Bird crap and dry crap, are both white in color. The parasites refer to lice, that is sometimes found, in people with thin hair.)**

Kishi: **(yells)** Aggh!

 **(Kishi gets up, and tries to spear Rage. However, rage switches to a front stance, before he makes contact. Kishi hits him, and hurts his own shoulder, then Rage elbows him, in the spine, and Kishi falls down.)**

Rage: You see that's called a front stance. It is a highly effective, against simple straight forward movements, like that. With your skills, you could never beat a Diveneon, of the same class as you.

( **Rage turns around, and starts walking away, from him. Kishi gets up from the ground, balls up his fist, and runs toward Rage again. He gets to Rage, and swings at the back of his head, but Rage back kicks him, in the abs, which knocks the wind out of Kishi, and pushes him back.)**

Rage: You "really" want to fight me? Fine I'll entertain you, but know this, I've already beaten up someone, much better then you, today. So you're just asking, to get beaten up.

Kishi: I don't care. I'm going to kick a$$, if it's the last thing I do.

Rage: Not even if, you were to wish upon a star.

 **(Kishi runs at him, with a barrage of hooks, and crosses, but Rage just moves out the way, by tilting his body and head, out of the way.)**

Rage: **(laughs)** So "this", is the infamous boxing?

Kishi: D#mn right it is. It's both fast, and powerful, so I'll easily dominate you.

Rage: **(laughs)** It "is" fast, "and" powerful, and also quite unpredictable.

Kishi: **(grins)** Now I bet you wish, you didn't talk sh#t, about our stuff.

Rage: On the contrary, it's only those things, since it clearly follows, no real form. I see combinations, however they are few, and the angles, and attack positions, are not quite varied. It is very easy, to know the finish point of the attack, from knowing the starting point. You "really" have no chance, of beating me using it. You mine as well, stop wasting what little stamina, you have.

Kishi: Bullsh#t, all you can do is dodge, because-

(Rage grabs Kishi's cross punch, then uses his other hand, to back hand his face. He does a barrage of short jabs, to his abs, and works his way up, to his chest. However, Kishi starts to put, both elbows in front of him. to block it.)

Rage: **(laughs) (thinking)** _Is that, what they call blocking?_

 **(Then Rage starts to attack, the same point on his arms, causing them, to wear down quickly. But then Kishi decides. to go for a jab, to Rage's face. Rage leans back, and kicks Kishi in the balls. Kishi holds himself, while he bounces around for a bit.)**

Rage: You've had enough?

 **(Kishi looks at him, veins poking out of his head, and face all red, in agony. Rage just shakes his head, and starts to walk away. A few seconds later, there is the sound, of a sword being unsheathed. Kishi runs towards Rage, and slices at him, from behind. Rage rolls to the ground, and sweep kicks Kishi in the process. Kishi drops the sword, and he hits to ground. Rage starts to attack him, on the ground, using his dog fist. Kishi tries to roll away, and is hit, with several kicks. He continues to roll around, and then, he decides to wait for an opportunity, to grab them, and force him to the ground. As he is sure, he could win then. He grabs Rages hand, and puts him in the triangle hold. Rage then hits his ribs, with his free hand, then hits his thigh pressure point, which undoes his grip, then lifts up his back, and slams him back onto the ground. Kishi hits the ground, and is stunned.)**

Kishi: What happened?

Rage: In our martial arts, we do not panic, and we maintain a calm mind. First, I fractured your ribs, which makes you unable to exert, that much pressure. Which could have weakened the hold, and made it easy to get out. But I also hit your thigh pressure point, which disables the muscle, for a while. So you wouldn't be able to hold the lock, anyway. As if that was not enough, I lifted you up, and slammed you against the ground, and depending on the force, it would have made you let go anyway, within 1-3 times. Not to mention, doing that technique, is extremely dangerous, depending on who you are fighting. It will not even work, on opponents much bigger, or smaller than you. Or opponents, that can phase through you, or those that are slippery. Furthermore, if you were to use that grab, on an enhanced race, you're just asking, for a death sentence. As they could turn their body, to electricity, ice, fire, toxic, or something else, and since you are holding on to them, you would be dead, in only a few seconds. This technique, also does not work on those, significantly stronger than you, as they can power out of it. Now most importantly, it does not have any real danger, to those who can hold their breath, for a long time, or to those who don't have a problem, withstanding more than 2-3 times, their own gravity. As this technique, relies on leverage and weight. However, that becomes tremendously less effective, when someone isn't bothered by the weight. Like I said earlier, as well. We also, "do" know that style, at least the unadulterated version of it, that was made by the Hollows. It is also, one of the basic martial arts, we are all required to learn. So would you like to, try anything else. I'll give you one last chance, to prove yourself. Cause after that, I will leave you to the werewolves. So either stop it now, and swallow your foolish pride. Or die here and now. So what's it's gonna be?

 **(Kishi looks at his sword on the ground., and Rage moves his head, as to motion him to go get it. Kishi walks over there to get it, and then he grabs it, and transforms to his cyborg/super human form. Kishi's pupils disappear, his hair turns golden, and tattoos cover his body, and an electric aura appears.)**

Kishi: Now witness the power of a super human.

Rage: The form is actually called "cyborg", as three different races could achieve it. However, they were all hunted to extinction, by Columbus. Until only the human hybrids remained. Your-

Kishi: **(angry)** I'm going to cut off, your lying head!

 **(He runs at Rage with his sword, angled behind him, and does a war-like cry. He swings diagonally at him, and Rage dodges by twisting his body. However, Kishi continues, to go back and forth, with the slashes, and Rage continues to dodge with ease.)**

Rage: You know, with even three times the power and speed, that you had before. You still are not equal, with me. Not to mention, that crap you call sword play, is pathetic. You expect to win with just flailing your sword about, like an idiot. It lacks grace, style, versatility, and most importantly, deceptive attacks. You'll never hit me with that, and the longer you're in that form, the quicker your stamina, will run out. But by all means, prove me wrong.

Kishi: Shut the f#ck up, you stupid monkey! Soon you'll be nothing, but a wind chime! And my stamina may decrease, but my power also increases.

 **(It was a common practice, for humans to hang sun people, and when the wind blew, just like winds chimes, they swung back and forth, against each other.)**

Rage: Alright then.

 **(Rage stops merely dodging his attacks, and starts countering them. As he swings his sword, he dodges on an angle, and slaps him in the face. However, Kishi continues, to try with his horizontal, diagonal, vertical, and spin slashes. Rage continues to barely use force, with his slaps, as he is not trying to break his body, but his pride. After a while, Kishi starts to pant heavily.)**

Rage: My friend, you look done in You'd better take a rest.

 **(Kishi continues to attack him, pausing after each thrust, and breathing heavily, in and out. Then Rage flips far away from him, and Kishi starts running towards him, with his sword out, charging at him.)**

Rage: You can't be serious?

 **(Kishi is almost to him, and then Nina appears right behind him, and chops the back of his head, and Kishi's eyes, roll into the back of his head, and he drops to the ground.)**

 **(They stop speaking, in the human tongue.)**

Rage: Why'd you do that for?

Nina: Because I want him alive. Shortly after he made that strike, he would have fainted, from his lack of stamina. Then he would have certainly, had a definite loss, and you would have let the werewolves, eat him. But this way, he did not technically lose, so it's not against your word. **Hem** {However}, I had a second reason, I'm not quite sure, if that sword, would have pierced you or not, had you stood there, as **oo-i ahm** {I know} you would have.

Rage: Yes, I was going to turn on, my invincible armor.

Nina: Yes, I was **me-hi** {afraid}, whether it would work or not. Your invincible armor, comes from one of the Kami's artifacts, that is a part of your link ability. On the other hand, his sword, is also an artifact, the Excalibur. I recognized it from Columbus's book. That artifact, is said to be able to cut through anything, as long as there is a very strong will, behind it. Furthermore, it is unable to be broken. Both of your artifacts, have a mystical property behind it, and I am not sure, the limits of either. As these artifacts, are from different realms, that never coexisted together. Also they were not tried against, every technique, or artifact. So until we know the limits of your power, you should not try it against, certain abilities, just to be safe.

Rage: Hmmp.

 **(He walks over, and picks up the Excalibur, and activates his invincible armor. He points the sword at his abs, in a non-vital place. He starts pressing against it. It doesn't have any effect on it. He continues to press with all his strength, and nothing happens.)**

Nina: Your **i-shi** {will} isn't, nearly high enough, to actually test it. On the other hand, he really wanted to kill you, so he would not have to face **ma'-aht** {the truth}. But I wasn't going to let you risk your life, to find out, whether or not it worked.

 **(They continue walking for a while, and Kishi wakes up, unlike before, Nina is holding him now.)**

Kishi: What the f#ck happened! And you get your, greasy hands off of me, you mon-

 **(Now that Kishi is low on stamina, she can easily enter his conscious mind, breaking past its usual defenses. She activates her tsukime, and shows him the complete history, of the human wars, Columbus's life, and the war against Diveneons, all according to** **Gai's book of records** **. He I shaking, and his eyes roll into, the back of his head.)**

Rage: What did you do to him? Are you wiping his memory, or making him your slave?

Nina: Neither, I just showed him **ma'-aht** {the truth} as well as increase **soo ib** {his mental faculties}. As I had to, or his mind could not store everything. I just showed him, or comprehend it.

Rage: Why bother doing that, when you could have forced him, to do, think, and believe, anything that you wanted to?

Nina: Because he is **jyuu-you** {special} to me. He will be my little **ta-me-shi** {test}, to see if their kind, can be saved or not. He is their hero, and their hope, and the worst, of the worst, **da-ka-ra** {so} if he can be saved, then the rest in the colony, can as well. **Hem** {However} if he cannot be saved, then **oo-i** {I} will personally see, to their destruction. The Gods have their game, and so do I. It's simply not the same, if you force someone to do it. The **sen-ta—ku** {choice}, is a very important part of it. Now that he knows the truth, he can make his own decisions, from now on. We can see the true nature, of **nin-gen** {humans}. This is why, I've also decided, to escort him personally, instead of having someone send him back, or kill him. I want to go to the colony, and conduct my experiment there, right at the source.

 **(Kishi passes out, and is against Nina's back, like a rag doll again. They continue walking, and then they hear sounds, of werewolves. The werewolf pack sees them, in the distance, and heads toward them. In less than a minute, they reach them, and change to their more Diveneon, like forms.)**

Alpha werewolf: Hello little reapers. Do you guys want to join in the hunt, with us?

Nina: **Ii-e, ke-kkou desu** {No, it's ok. But thanks}. We're actually on are way to the colony.

Alpha werewolf: Yes, we noticed the Al, from far away, and from how he was dressed, we figured he was a human. **Hem** {However} he does have a **ki-myou-na** {strange} smell for one.

 **(Al is short for albino. Which is how he appears, to them to be. The strange smell, is because Kishi, is an enhanced race, and not a full human. Making him a different species, but one that their noses, do not recognize.)**

Rage: I imagine, that's what you really came for, right?

Alpha werewolf: **Jyaa Hai** {Well, yes}. We were wondering, if you would sale it to us. We'll give you ten  taels for him. It's been a long time, since we ate human meat. You know, we can't eat them in the city.

Rage: Heck I'd give him to you for free, but since your trading, if you could give us a fur coat, I'd consider it a done deal.

Alpha: Deal-

Nina: **Boo** {No}. This human is **jyuu-you** {important} to us. You can keep the fur coat, but there are some "relatively", fresh humans and orcs, on the south western edge, of Shadow-wood forest. They had a battle there, that left many of them dead. You are welcome to go **a-so-ko** {there}, at this time. I'm the **she-rit** {daughter} of the Kami there, and if he sees you, you can tell him, that I sent you there, **hem** {but} it's just this once, ok. If you try it again, it will not go in your favor.

Alpha: **Se-dem** {Sure}, **Doo-mo a-ri-ga-tou go-zai-masu** {thank you very much}.

 **(The werewolf pack, runs off into the distance. They continue walking for a while, and enter a lush, jungle like mountain. Suddenly, Kishi wakes up, and starts screaming, and holding his head. Then Nina lets him down, and he runs off.)**

Rage: Shut up! Or you'll disturb the Kami there.

 **(Kishi continues to scream, and run, then several seconds later, he disappears, along with his voice.)**

Nina: Sh#t!

 **(Rage turns to Nina.)**

Rage: I guess we go home now, unless your little boyfriend is worth saving?

 **(Nina backhands him (slaps), and then looks at him evilly. Then she starts to walk off, while he is holding his face.)**

Nina: **Ni** {We're} going after him, and just because I said he was special, doesn't mean, **ka-re ga suki** {I like him}.

 **(They activate their godsight, and track the energy signal, that is left by the Kishi.)**

Rage: Do you think we can beat him?

Nina: **O-mo-u** {Yes}, if need be, **hem** {but} he's not an ordinary Kami. He may only be a C class, but he's quite skilled, from what I saw. So avoiding this fight, would be best.

 **(Rage eyes bucks, and he remains silent, as they continue following the trail of energy, left by the Kami. They travel through the mountainous jungle, until they reach a large waterfall, and cave.)**

Nina: **(yells)** Sun-Wu-kong, **A-na-ta** {You} have something that belongs to us. Can we have it back?

 **(From the cave, a voice comes out.)**

Sun-wu-kong: **Ni shi shei ya** {Who are you}?

Nina: I'm Nina, and my brother Rage is with **oo-i** {me}. You took one of our friends. We'd appreciate if you gave him back.

Sun-wu-kong: Hahaha, Human? Hahaha, **Wo zhen-de bu zhi-dao** {I don't know know} what you're talking about. **Wo-men** {We} are all **hou-zi** {monkeys} here, hahahaha.

Rage: Fine then! He's no **he-ne-mes** {friend} of mine! You do what you like with him.

Sun-wu-kong: Haha, **hao** {ok}, **wo hui da ta** {I will beat him} with my staff.

Nina: So you admit to having him?

 **(Sun wu kong starts to whine.)**

Sun-wu-kong: Seems you caught me. Well I snatched him up, because he was disturbing my sleep. I put him to sleep, and took him here, so the **yao-gui** {monsters} won't eat him. **Ke-shi** {But} I have never seen this kind of creature before? So I have some questions to ask him first.

Nina: He was hit on the head, and he can't think straight.

Sun-wu-kong: Hahahaha, **Wo** {I} can fix him. I will just, hit him on the head, with my staff.

Nina: That would kill him.

Rage: Go ahead do it.

 **(Nina slaps him, then looks at him angrily.)**

Rage: Ow.

Nina: Cut it out.

Sun-wu-kong: Seems one of you, want him to die, and one of you, want him to live. **Dong-le** {I see}, **Wo zhi-dao** {I know} what to do. I'll keep him as my pet. That way, he will live, but you don't have to **da-jiao-dao** {deal with} him anymore. **Hao, Hao** {Good, Good}?

Nina: **Boo** {No good}, he has to come with us?

Sun-wu-kong: **Wei-shen-me** {Why} is that no good? Ahhhhh. Is it because **wo** {I} get to keep him, isn't it?

Nina: **Soo** {He} has to go back **he-noo** {home}.

Sun-wu-kong: Why can't this be **ta-de-jia** {his home}? **Hao, Hao** {ok, ok/alright, alright}. I tell you what, **wo xiang** {I think} you all will be my pets.

Rage: Alright then, but only if you, come down here, and make us. But I wonder, "can" you?

Nina: **(telepathy)** _D#mmit Ten-kun! He was just, playing with us. He's like that. Now you just challenged him._

Sun-wu-kong: **Ni gan** {You dare} challenge **wo** {me}. Sun-wu-kong kong, great sage, equal to heaven. **Xing** {Fine}! My sons bring them to me.

Rage: **(telepathy)** My bad {Sorry}.

 **(From inside the cave, the thumping of hands and feet, can be heard, as the gorilla size monkeys, head towards the exit, of the cave. Rage and Nina use their godsight, and see them, and they can see, that their aura is brown, meaning that they are the same class, as them.)**

Rage: Oh crap, there's 30 of them, and their "all" E classes.

Nina: Take care of them. I will handle their **se-she-moo** {boss}.

 **(Nina runs towards the entrance, of the cave, and the monkeys, try to attack her as she passes by. However, she phases right though them, and continues her way, towards Sun-wu-kong. She then sees Kishi, in a cage unconscious. She blinks, and then Sun-wu-kong, appears on top of the cage, holding his staff.)**

Sun-wu-kong: **Ni gan** {You dare} challenge, Great sage, equal of heaven, the one and only, Sun-wuuuuuu-kong? **Zai-shuo** {And} you are only a **xiao-zi** {little one} "and" alone.?

Nina: **Jyaa** {Well}, I'm **ko-ko-ni** {here}, aren't I. Seems as if, it's a little **o-so** {late}, to change my mind.

Sun-wu-kong: **Bu-ke-neng** {It can't be} that **wo** {I} have fallen **zhe-me** {so} low, that I am not respected. Even **hai-zi-men** {children} dare challenge me. **Wo bu-neng** {I cannot} forgive you.

Nina: **Oo-i ib** {I thought} at the very least, one on one, would be fair. **Sa-ra-ni** {And} you won't think, I'm not up to the challenge, in a few seconds. Its seems, **toot** {you} underestimate me, and for "that", I cannot forgive you. So you had better, come at me, with **su-be-te** {everything} you got. Cause I don't want to hear you whine, when you lose, saying, if you did this or that, then you would have won. **Ii desu ka** {Alright}.

Sun-Wu-kong: **Hao, Hao, Hao** {Ok/fine}

 **(He runs at Nina.)**

 **(The monkeys are running down, towards Rage.)**

Monkey elder: Another **xiao-ge** {small one}. Let's take him out, with a quake wave.

 **(The monkeys are almost to Rage. When they start drawing a seal, by moving their heads around, in a circle, as if they are stretching their neck.)**

Monkeys: **Hua-guo shan** {Mount Hua-guo}, Quake wave.

 **(The monkey's qi combines, and shoots a powerful seismic wave, in the air and ground, causing the ground to break apart, heading towards Rage.)**

Rage: Thanks, for the heads up. Too bad, **ya'll niggahs** {you guys} have to say it, for you to do it. This is gonna make my job, much easier than I thought.

 **(Rage transforms into, his Outworld guardian form, then stands completely still, as the wave nears him, and he cracks a smile.)**

Rage: Since you guys were so kind, it would be rude for me, not the return the favor. Backlash!

 **(Of course this is a pun, as he both told them, the move he was going to do, and sent their attack, back at them.)**

 **(The attack is instantly reversed, and heads towards the group of monkeys. The monkeys, are jumping out of the way, but a few of them are hit by the wave, and the force sends them, far into the air. Rage then starts to run, at the remaining monkeys.)**

Rage: Well, well now, this will be fun. I call this my crowd control form. I could be wrong, but I don't "think", you'll like it very much.

 **(A chain appears around Rage's waist. The monkeys are now spread out, but they continue to head towards him.)**

Elder monkey: **Xiong-di** {Brothers}, use our skyfall technique.

Rage: Skyfall? This could be bad.

Monkeys: Hua-guo shan, Skyfall.

 **(Countless giant boulders, appear in the air, far above Rage. Then they begin, to start falling down, from the sky, and Rage looks up at them.)**

Rage: Aww, well dang. They're putting me between, rocks and a hard place. What's a boy to do?

 **(Rage activates his fear seal, causing his hair, and eyes to turn purple, and his aura, to become of darkness. A portal appears below him, and he sinks into it, and comes out, about 50 feet from, the main concentration, of the technique. Then he jumps from, rock to rock, as it falls through the sky, to escape the rest, and get clear, from the technique. He watches from a distance, as the giant boulders, destroy all the trees, and everything else, where he was. A few hundred rocks fall, crashing down to where, they think he is. Then he starts walking (sneaking) up behind, the elder monkey.)**

Rage: Hey **peng-you** {pal}. Did we get em.

Elder monkey: Hehe, **Dang-ran** {oh yeah}. We got him alright.

Rage: How can you be, so sure?

Elder monkey: **Shei** {Who} can escape that. You know that Outworld guardians, can't do anything, but try to dodge an attack like that, or try to break the boulders. **Ke-shi** {But} with all of us doing, an already devastating attack, he has no room to dodge it. Now just sit back, and watch.

 **(The rocks continue to fall, for nearly a minute more.)**

Elder monkey: Alright, **gou-le** {that's enough}. He's certainly dead now.

Rage: **Bu-zhi-dao** {I don't know}, he looked **ting qiang-da** {pretty tough} to me. Not to mention, **hen shuai** {quite handsome}.

Elder monkey: **Shen-me** {What}? What is wrong with you? **Hao** {Fine}, you can check, for the rest of us?

Rage: **Na Hao** {Alright then}.

 **(Another monkey walks up to them, and his draw drops, and he starts to shake.)**

Elder monkey: Go ahead, spit it out.

 **(The monkey just points behind, the elder monkey, and the elder monkey, turns around to see Rage, and his jaw opens wide.)**

Elder monkey: **Ni-Ni** {You-you}, you devil you.

Rage: Aww, what's the matter, Don't look at me that way. I told you, I didn't think he was dead. You can't blame me.

Elder monkey: Get himmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Rage: Aww, I didn't make the team?

 **(He rubs his eyes, like he's sad. Then his hair, and eyes turn blue, and a misty ice aura, shrouds him. Then the elder monkey, jabs at him. Rage ducks, and does several, short rapid jabs, up his torso, hitting the pressure points, then delivers an uppercut. The elder monkey, is lifted up, and freezes in midair, turning completely into ice. The monkey next to him, that called pointed Rage out, leaps to catch him, before he hits the ground. The rest of the monkeys, start to run towards him. The monkeys start to make seals, as they run towards Rage.)**

Monkey #1: Hua-guo shan, Boulderlanche.

 **(3 large boulders, at least 10 feet high each, start to roll towards Rage.)**

Monkey #2: Hua-guo shan, Boulder cannon.

 **(Large boulders, are shot midair as if cannon balls, towards Rage. He starts to roll, and flip out of the way, of the flying boulders, and the rolling ones. The monkeys continue, to keep up the attacks on him, for nearly a minute, in an attempt, to overwhelm him. Then Rage just stands still.)**

Rage: Fine, Fine, You guys win, I accept my fate.

 **(Rage closes his eyes, and the boulders come at him, then right before they hit him, his hair turns orange, and orange stars surround him, as he has activated his goofy seal. A giant boulder snatches him up, and is sending him, towards a mountain wall. He pushes himself off of it, and falls to the ground. He shifts into the 4** **th** **dimension, changing him to a cartoon like shape. However, keeping his invincible armor, around him.)**  
Monkey: How many tricks, does this guy have?

Rage: Not enough to beat my sister, apparently, but more than for your crew.

 **(The monkeys continue to blast rocks at him, and the rocks are bouncing off him, and some are hitting other rocks, and some of the monkeys.)**

Rage: You know, I wonder if this is really fun, or my emotions, are just getting the better of me. Oh well, one can never "truly" tell.

 **(Rage starts running towards each monkey, dodging the rocks he can, until he is directly in front of them, when they shoot their boulder cannon. Causing the shot to be sent, right back at them. Soon there are only around, 10 monkeys still conscious. He switches back to, his Outworld guardian form, and sends several of his chains out, and grabs several large boulders. He starts, swinging them around in circles, on different angles, but timing them so, they never collide. The swinging rocks, not only provide as a weapon, but also a decent shield, and when a boulder breaks, he grabs another, to put in his place. The monkeys are flung threw the air, and knocked through trees, and after he knocks out the last monkey. He changes back, to his sad seal, and freezes them all, so they remain that way, until he comes back. He then runs towards the cave, and runs up the wall, until he reaches the entrance.)**

 **(Sun-Wu-kong charges at Nina, and then swings at her, with his staff. She turns into a cloud of smoke, and he goes right through her. She appears behind him, using her nymph boost, and immediately shoots him, with some psi energy, to his spine. He holds his head, and his spine, and then he turns around, with a pissed off look.)**

Sun-wu-kong: **Ni bu-shi** {You are not} a reaper, are you? You must be another kami. Trying to trick me huh? **Hao, Hao** {Fine, Fine}. We can play.

 **(He plucks a couple of his hairs, then blows his breath on them. Two more copies of him, appear.)**

Nina: Can you dance?

Sun-wu-kong: What kind of questions is that? **Dang-ran** {Of course}, I can dance.

Nina: Then dance.

 **(Nina creates a ton of energy spheres, then starts shooting them at Sun-Wu-kong. He is dodging them all, by flipping and twisting out of the way. Then after a while. Nina's becomes exhausted, and she falls down, to her knees, and palms.)**

Sun-wu-kong: Oh I see, you are only a half Kami, and you wasted it, with your lousy aim. (Your blast, were way to slow to hit me, you should have known that. Hahaha hahahaha hahahaha. Now you lose. How would you like to die little one? Or do you want to make a pact, and be my slave, little half kami.

Nina: **(laughs)** **Oo-i ahm** {I knew} I was too slow for you **soo-ga'** {fool}. **Hem** {However}, you simply don't pay attention well, because **toot** {you} boast too much.

 **(Nina's nymph form/boost allows unlimited qi. However, it does still drain, the stamina. She was shooting, powerful energy blast at him, the whole time, but due to his agility, he was easily able to dodge them. However, she knew that beforehand, as she knew about his abilities, and was counting on his cockiness. As he dodged the blasts, she turned them invisible, right before they exited her range, and brought them back to her.)**

(Sun-Wu-kong walks towards her, and she starts circling, the invisible energy, around her and him again.)

Sun-wu-kong: **Ni shuo shen-me** {What did you say], little deity. **Shei** {Who's} the fool.

 **(Nina looks up at him.)**

Nina: **Toot** {You}.

 **(Sun-wu-kong, twirls around his staff, and is about to strike her, but she turns to her, super yin form, and emits a yin nova, and it slightly pushes him back. However, that was not her intent, as she has just, instantly converted all of her energy blast, into psi energy, however that forces it, to become visible again, as purple psi energy.)**

Sun-wu-kong: **(eyes buck)** **Ni** {You}-

 **(As he is surprised, Nina converges the horde of psi energy, on him. They all hit him, as he is too close to them, and the surprise of the attack, made him panic. The monkey king, falls to the ground, and screams in pain, much worse than the pain, caused by his golden ring, on his head. He is shaking on the ground, and rolling around. His other two clones disappear, and Nina switches to her psi reaper form, and activates her tsukime. She creates a psi whip, and grabs a hold of his tail, and is sending her psi through it. He finally stops rolling around, and gets up, right as his tail is disabled. Nina flips backwards, and he tries to run after her, but he is having balance issues, and his movements, are quite sloppy.)**

 **(Oonoo and Ember, appear in the cave, right after Nina does, unknown to them.)**

Oonoo: **I-she-set** {Why} are you here Nefer?

 **(Nefer, is Ember's reaper name, it means sacred fire.)**

Ember: **Moot** {mother}, Actually, they sent me here, to see that the souls, of those humans and orcs, were taken to the underworld.

Oonoo: Bullsh#t, **si** {she} wouldn't send you on a mission, like that. That's a waste of your talent. **Nan-de** {Why} are you **ma'-aht** {really} here? Come to spy on Neteriboo's fighting style?

Ember: My mother **zen-zen** {never} thinks well of **oo-i** {me}. Always thinking I'm up to something.

Oonoo: **Toot i-tsu-mo** {You always} "are" up to something. That guilty sh#t, won't work on me, girl.

Ember: Honestly, I came to visit **kaa-san** {you}. Since that mission, was on the way, I figured I would take it. **De-mo** {However} once I got there, I saw them. You did mention Nina to me, **Hem** {However] you never mentioned **soo** {him} to me. **Nan-de** {Why} did you not tell me, **Oo-i** [I} had a **sen** {brother}? Were you afraid, I would **be'ta'** {corrupt} him?

Oonoo: He's being raised by, your **nee-san** {older sister}.

Ember: Half-sister, **Moot** {mother}. You'll be gone in a few years, for you have to, honor your promise to **oba-chan** {auntie}. Kasei may be stronger than me, at the moment. **Hem** {But} in less than 5 years, I'm sure I can take her. All's I want is the boy, Neteriboo and the others, are of no concern to me.

 **(Ember, Rain, and Vortex are all the same age. About 14 years older than the six main characters.)**

Oonoo: As a greater legend, you do grow much more rapidly, than your sister. I also know, **si** {she} will likely not be your match, by the time I go. There is nothing, **si** {she} can do to **he-sef** {stop} you. Heartless will not allow Huang, to do anything about it, so that will only leave Cloud, to stand on guard. He will not be able to be there, all the time. So **oo-i se-dem** {I realize}, you will eventually get him. **Hem** **too-i** {However, you} should know. That if you "do" take Tennetsu, Neteriboo "will" come after you. She cares about him, much more than she shows. **Oo-i ahm** {I know} one day, you will also become even more powerful, than me. However, Boo is catching up to you, and she "will" surpass you. Long before, you do in fact, reach **oo-i** {my} level. So ask yourself, is it really worth having, **si** {her} as **te-ki** {an enemy}. Even if, you get what you **oo-ha'** {want}, it won't last for very long.

Ember: Well, I've watched her train, from afar before, and I'm not convinced. Not to mention, she seems to have a **hen na** {odd} attraction, to that Cyborg.

Oonoo: I can "assure" you, Boo is far above, what you have seen. She does her **ren-shuu** {training} differently each time, imposing limits upon herself. She focuses on disabling the opponent, as quickly as possible, then dominates them. **Si ib** {Her intelligence}, is also unsurpassed. To the point where **si moot** {her mother}, even stopped arguing with her, because she can never win one. The only possible way to **soo-a' si** {surpass her}, is by using pure intuition, and even then it's a stretch.

 **(The fight begins, and they watch Nina throughout, seeing her movements.)**

Oonoo: Boo has read about every war, every clan, every contest, and every major battle, that has ever taken place. She read through people's lives, that she found **o-mo-shi-roi** {interesting}, and since Sun-Wu-Kong, has been in a few wars, and contests. She has **se-moon** {surely} studied him. **Si ahm** {She knows} all about his powers, abilities, and even his personality. She uses that, to create a strategy, that can quickly take them out. She knows, he's quite cocky, and she uses that, to her advantage. She used her nymph boost right away, to make use of her, infinite qi. Right now she is shooting qi directly at him. Which is threatening, only if you are hit with it. It is only a basic tactic, and doesn't set off, very many alarms. So the monkey king, uses his superior speed, and agility, to effortless dodge her attacks. Since **soo ib** {he feels}, she is no match for him, he's not paying attention, to what's happening to the energy. Since he does not hear the energy spheres exploding, he figures she must be absorbing them back, before they are out of range. However, that is completely **fu-gou-ri** {senseless}, for a form, that has unlimited qi, as there is no need, but he doesn't think of that. She keeps the energy there, and circles it back around, because once out of her body, she can still use the energy, with another form. Her boost runs out, and he approaches her, expecting to finish her off. While she could slowly convert the energy, into what she wants it to be. That would take, too much time, and set off an alarm, as they could see the transition, because once the energy changes, the invisibility of qi, will be gone. So she changes, to her yin form, which serves two purposes. 1st that she is not done, and still has hope, that she can win, which is but a ploy. However, she can also change an element into another, and in this case, she can instantly change her qi, into psi. While the qi would have hurt him a lot, it would not be able to finish him, as they have a huge power gap. Not to mention, he would be able to heal from that, by using a burst heal. However, the psi, isn't very physically damaging at all, instead, it would cause him severe headaches, and he will be unable to concentrate, and pull off his transformations, and use decent martial arts. Along with many of his other abilities. Unlike Sun-Wu-Kong, she capitalizes the moment, by cutting of his psyche, to a smaller part of his body, that is much easier to cut off, in the amount of time she has. While she could have chosen the arm, or legs, which she may have had, enough time to disable. She chose the tail, because anything with a tail, heavily relies on "that", for balance. Therefore, he can no longer do, many flips, attack her in various ways, or even run straight for her. She has essentially "already", won the fight.

Ember: That won't work, on a more intelligent, serious, or cautious foe though.

Oonoo: No it won't, **hem oo-i ib** {but I imagine}, she'll come up with something, for them too.

 **(Ember narrows her eyes, as she looks at Nina.)**

 **(Sun-Wu-kong runs at Nina, tripping over himself. He is fast, but way too sloppy. She creates illusions, of herself, and he attacks them, with his rod. She makes them move out the way of his attacks, and when she finds an opening, she sends an illusion to attack him. He turns around swiftly, and hits the illusion with his staff, but he loses balance, and falls to the ground, and she shoots him with some psi bolts. Further taking out, his mental strength, and stamina. His vision is blurry now, and Nina starts fighting him, with her illusions, but so he doesn't know, who's the real one. Each time her illusions go for a hit, she uses her telegenesis, to hit him where the illusion, would have. (As the illusion, can't actually strike him.) Nina continues this for a while, as her hits barely hurt him. However, she is wearing him down, with her crane fist, and spinning kicks, imbued with psi energy. Sun-Wu-Kong is becoming very dizzy, and then, Nina moves out of the way, and makes one of her illusions, seem like the transformation, has expired. It "transforms" out of the state, and pauses for a bit. Sun-Wu-Kong goes after it, with a jumping vertical pole smash. Out of nowhere, Rage appears there in his fear form, through a portal. He tries to grab her, and goes right through her.)**

Rage: Aww, crap!

 **(He looks over and sees Nina, electrocuting with energy, as if she is about do a burst attack, and her eyes bucked.)**

Nina: **Nan-de** {Why}!?

 **(Rage tries to reenter the portal, but it is too late, as his rod is too close now. Nina converts her burst attack, to narrow the space, so she can get to Rage quickly instead. She is grabs him, just as the monkey King, is shot with some psi energy, by someone else. His eyes become wide, then he regains all of his abilities, and changes his swing midair, and into a spinning horizontal one, and hits Nina in the back. Causing her immediately, to spit up blood all over Rage, and they go flying into the cave wall, from the force. Rage activates his invincible armor, and the 4** **th** **dimension form, and he bounces right off the wall. He then picks up Nina, who is covered in blood, and has a strained look in her eyes.)**

Nina: **Ba-ka** {Idiot}. You should have done that, instead of trying to go back-

 **(Nina's eyes roll in the back of her head, as she passes out.)**

Oonoo: Nefer! You evil b#tch. You tried to kill her.

Ember: **Me-den** {Relax}. I just restored **si ib** {his mind}. He's the one that hit her, not me. Besides, with me here, there's **na-ni-mo** {nothing} to worry about, as she won't be dying, at least for another 10-20 years, when **oo-i** {I} do it myself.

Oonoo: Then n **an-de** {why} did you do it?

Ember: I'll admit; I did enjoy seeing her spray blood like that. **De-mo** {But} really I want to see how, **O-tou-to** {little brother} does. As he's the one I'm **oo-ha'** {interested} in.

 **(Rage looks up at Sun-Wu-Kong, and his face muscles, start to twitch, his eyes start to narrow, and his face just transitions, into a very pissed looking one.)**

Rage: **Te-mee** {You}! Sun-Wu-Kong, today you die, motherf#cker!

 **(Rage's hair and eyes turn red, and his aura becomes, that of burning sacred like fire. He clenches his fist, and he runs at Sun-wu-Kong. Sun-Wu-Kong puts his hand up to his face, and holds his mouth open, as if he is shocked, or knows he did something naughty.)**

Sun-Wu-Kong: **(sarcastically)** Oh, **Wo hen pa** {I'm so scared}.

Rage: You'd bet your a$$, you're **pa** {scared} b#tch!

 **(Rage starts attacking him, with his drunken fist, imbued with sacred fire. However, he is unable to touch him, with any of his strokes. Sun-Wu-Kong dances around his hits effortlessly, and laughing.)**

Sun-Wu-Kong: Why should **wo** {I} be scared, when you can't even **da wo** {hit me}. **Wo-de gong-fu** {My skill} is above yours **sha-ge** {fool}. Yet you dare threaten me, the great sage, equal of heave-

 **(Rage shoots out fire from his hands, then spins himself around rapidly, making a fire like tornado. He scorches him with the fire, burning his tail and fur completely off. The monkey king, begins a different dance now, one where he tries to get, the fire off of himself. He is rolling around, and covering himself in a water aura, trying to get the flames off. Rage sees this opportunity, and unleashes a flamethrower like blast towards Sun-Wu-Kong.)**

Rage: Haaaaaaa!

 **(Sun-Wu-Kong teleports out of the way.)**

Sun-Wu-Kong: Ooo, Oww, ooo, ooo, ouch, **ni gan** {you dare} trick me. This is no ordinary fire.

 **(He runs away, tripping over himself, and falls into the pool, in his water cave, submerging himself in the water. The fire stays on him, until he sinks low enough, until to where, he is in the darkness of the pool. Then the fire goes out, as the fire can only be extinguished, by the absence of light. Sun-Wu-Kong returns back to the surface, and very angry. He does a burst heal, and his hair and tail is restored.)**

Sun-Wu-Kong; **(angrily)** **N-n-ni** {Y-Y-You}! I'm going to beat you with my staff.

 **(Daring not to touch Rage again, he makes his magic needle (staff) bigger, and starts swirling it around his cave. Rage is trying to dodge, the ever increasing size of the needle. However, the shadow of the continuous swinging, makes his flame go out. The monkey king chases him, destroying much of his own cave, in the process, slinging rocks around, crumbling walls, and even caving the whole cave in.)**

Sun-Wu-Kong: Hahaha, hahaha, hahaha whoever burns me will die. Haha haha haha die naughty boy. Hahahaha.

 **(The rocks are falling down, and Rage goes to cover Nina, from possibly getting crushed under the weight. Right before the rocks crash against them, a bright flash of yellow light appears.)**

 **(Oonoo and Ember, are outside of the cave now, as they were both quick enough, to escape it. If Nina had been conscious, she could have phased through the crumbling cave, however she was not. Rage on the other hand, could have survived it, with his invincible aura, until the rocks stopped falling. Then if possible, teleported out of there, through darkness, or through his fear form. However, none of these were options, as Nina was unconscious, and if even if, he had turned on his invincible armor, the weight, would have still crushed her. A few seconds pass, once the cave finishes collapsing. The monkey king extends his large staff, and pushes the rocks off of him, that cover him. Then he springs up, on top of the rocks.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: Hahaha haha haha, that's what those two naughty children get.

 **(He continues to jump around, from rock to rock.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: **Ke-xi ya** {Such a pity}, that I ruined, our poor water cave. But at least, no one ever dare again insult me. The great-

 **(There is a large explosion, and all the rocks shatter to pieces, causing the monkey king, to be knocked back into the air. He stops himself from flying away though, as he can fly in the air at will. He looks down at the center of the explosion, and finds a bright yellow aura, emitting from a huge beast, similar to a troll, but much scarier, and meaner looking.)**

Sun-wu-kong: Eh? **Na ge shen-me** {What is that}, some kind of **yao-gui** {monster}. **Wei-shen-me** {Why} is it in my home? Don't tell me, that was in there the whole time, and I **bu-zhi-dao** {did not know about it}, or **ke-neng** {perhaps} it is one of those naughty children.

 **(The monster stands up, and Nina is in his arms.)**

( **flashback)**

 **(As the rocks were falling, Rage being, unable to think perfectly straight, as in what to do. He unlocks his heaven gate. While he probably should have used it, to change to his fear seal, to access its larger range to escape, due to the heaven gate, he chose the disgust form. The disgust form turns him into a huge 9ft tall monster, weighing over 1500 lbs., which increases his power drastically. However, he is unable to turn to that form regularly, as he has not unlocked it yet. As it is actually the second form, of his disgust seal. He used it to cover her completely, and also leave enough space between, him and her, so his body, along with the rocks, would not smash her. Since Rage is a has the moon guardian gene, it gives him access, to the three legendary gates/sanseki.)**

 **(** **Sanseki (3 gates) 1st level is 3x or 1 level, 2nd level is 5x or two levels, and 3rd level, continues to double every minute. Higher the level, the higher the injury, "and" defects from using it. After level 1 expires, the user will experience extreme pain, and lack mobility, and immediately pass out from exhaustion. Level 2, will experience greater pain, and be paralyzed, a few days following the transformation. Level 3, will be explained below. However, once the gate has been activated, it cannot be dispelled, except the person is knocked out, or killed, but the after effects, remain regardless. However, the gate can be switched to another gate, of equal power. However, doing so, burns one super immediately. As the form, uses the other supers as fuel, to increase the time, it can be used.)**

 **(Gate of Heaven, yellow)**

 **(Increases intelligence, zone range, and all normal abilities. However, the difference between the gate of heaven, and evolution, is that the gate of heaven causes a strain to the body, and also will not give an extra level (spoiler!) At most it will give max abilities.)**

 **(Level 1, abilities up 1 level up, cuts physical abilities by ½ (speed and power))**

 **(level 2, (bigger aura)** **abilities up 2 levels, cuts physical abilities by 1/4)**

 **(level 3 (black aura)** **abilities up 3 levels up and no defects.)**

 **(Gate of Hell, red)**

 **(Increases power, and speed.)**

 **(Level 1, multiplies the user's physical abilities x3, and makes the user invulnerable, and the defect, is that it cuts qi and stamina in half.)**

 **(level 2 (bigger aura), Increases all the user's physical abilities x5, and makes the user invulnerable. Defect cuts qi and stamina in ¼.)**

 **(level 3 (black aura), increases all the user's physical abilities x10, and makes the user invulnerable. No defects)**

 **(Gate of Earth, blue)**

 **(Increases stamina and qi.)**

 **(level 1, increases qi, and stamina by 3x. Defect is decreases abilities, and intelligence by 1 level.)**

 **(level 2 (bigger aura), increases qi, and stamina by 5x. Defect is decreases abilities, and intelligence by 2 levels.)**

 **(level 3 (changes to black aura) increases qi, and stamina by 10x. No defects)**

 **(Gate of Heaven and Earth, (green) cuts physical abilities in ¼ (considered level 2))**

 **(Gate of Heaven and Hell (orange), decreases all the user's abilities by 2 levels (considered level 2))**

 **(Gate of Earth and Hell (purple), drops abilities 2 levels, and decreases zone range by 2 levels (considered level 2))**

 **(Gates of death)**

 **(Gate of Death (black), This gate, is the result of using the 3 gates at once, or the 3** **rd** **level of a gate, or a level 2 gate with a level 1 gate. Whatever the original color was, it will turn to black. After the form expires, the person will die. It has no bad effects. The way you use it, will give different effects, but the end result is the same.)**

 **(** **Gates of ? (TBA))**

 **(Rage looks up, at Sun-wu-Kong.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: Is that you little monster. You've changed, I am certainly more handsome, then you now. Haha haha haha. Sun-wu-Kong is not scared. Even heaven, could not take me on. I've beat countless demons, and monsters before. what's one more?

 **(The monkey king flies towards him, and he increases his size, to that of the monster, then he swings his needle at him. He starts to beat him, with his staff. At half the speed, Rage is unable able, to dodge his attacks at all. Sun-wu-Kong laughs, as he beats Rage all over, with the staff. Saying Da-si {Die/beat you to death}, every time he strikes him. Rage tries to attack him, but is way too slow, and the monkey king easily dodges, and then counters with another strike. Rage opens his mouth, and lets out a radioactive beam, which surprises Sun-wu-kong, but he still manages to dodge it.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: Haha haha **ni tai man-le** {your too slow}. You'll never hit me.

 **(He comes back to hit Rage again, and then Rage, emits another nuke like nova blast, and Sun-wu-Kong is sent flying through the jungle, and goes through several trees, and rocks, until he is stuck, halfway inside of a rock.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: That sneaky little demon, I'll show him my power.

 **(He starts to push against the rock, to pull himself out of it. As he does, Rage shows up, engulfed in the Gate of Hell's aura. Not having access, to the 2** **nd** **level of the disgust form anymore, he has changed to his goofy seal.)**

Rage: So I'm too slow, am I?

 **(He charges at the monkey king, and does a barrage of punches, to the monkey kings mid-section. Sun-wu-kong tries to block it with his arms, and is successful, only two thirds of the time. He decides to let himself get hit, while he grabs a bit of his hair, and the air getting knocked out of his lungs, hits the hairs, and makes the clones. The clones get up, and start to fight Rage. Rage is only having time, to dodge their attacks, and when the original monkey king, gets himself out of the rock. He joins, and they overwhelm him, with their numbers. They grab him up, and face him towards the monkey king, and Rage pretends to resist. The monkey king starts hitting him, with the staff, while the others hold him.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: Hahaha, you don't look so fearless now. Even though you're clearly stronger now, then you were in the cave. Without that great monster form, I doubt you can take many hits, from my staff.

 **(He twirls his staff around, and swings the staff with all his might, at Rage's ribs. Then does it again, and again, and again, until he has delivered, over a dozen strikes to Rage. He then returns his clones to him, causing Rage to be free of capture. He does a spinning jump, horizontal thrust at Rage, with his staff, sending him into the distance, going through several trees. The monkey king walks over to him, and when he gets there, still finds the red aura, surrounding him. He steps on Rage's chest, then presses his staff, on his neck.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: How can it be, that you're still alive, after all of that. What kind of demon are you?

Rage: Haha haha haha, the great and cunning Sage, equal of heaven Sun-wu-Kong, doesn't know why, **Wo** {I'm} still around. **Hao, Hao, Hao** {Fine, Fine, Fine}. Lean down, and I'll whisper it to you.

Sun-wu-Kong: You dare mock me? **Wo sha ni** {I'll kill you}!

 **(He starts stomping Rage repeatedly.)**

Rage: I will only tell you, of you bring your ear closer to me. Come on, aren't you curious.

 **(His interest is peaked, and he leans down, close to Rage's face.)**

Sun-wu-Kong: Go on, **Gao-su wo** {tell me}, I am close enough.

Rage: See the stars, they give me invincibility.

 **(Then his hair, and eyes turn blue.)**

Rage: And this gives me.

 **(The misty ice aura, begins to freeze the monkey king, and he tries to lift his feet off of him, but he is stuck. He yanks his foot, and it breaks off, but Rage grabs his face, with his hands. His face begins to freeze, and then his whole body, becomes an ice statue.)**

Rage: The power to flash freeze motherf#ckers. I got the idea, while using the gate of heaven.

 **(Note: Rage does not use profanity, unless extremely angered, and that is something, he usually controls quite well.)**

 **(He walks over to where Nina is, while his gate of hell, is still activated. He grabs her in his arms, and creates a very thick ice barrier around them, like a giant igloo. Then his form expires, and he passes out.)**

 **(Ember and Oonoo, are in the distance, sitting upon trees.)**

Oonoo: What did you think?

Ember: He has great potential, **hem** {but} needs more practice. For now, I'll just be watching, and them two can stay together.

 **(Ember runs off then teleports. Oonoo stays on the tree, and watches them, as they are resting. Making sure, they are protected.)**

 **(Nina appears in her inner world. Her world, looks like a European depiction of Hell. The world is fiery, and mixed with red energy all throughout, the air is pitch black, except for where the fire touches, the occasional flashes of lightning, and one great moon, above the sky. Upon the ground walking, and floating through the air, are the dead. They have an eerie green glow, like ectoplasmic energy. They populate her world like citizens, and serve as Nina's fighter's trainers, and for the most part, are constantly arguing, and getting into scuffles. Within the fire, there are dark pits, as well as those of smoke, and toxic neon energy, of which have no real form. However, ever so often, the dead would push another into them, or fall in their selves. Their fate depends upon, which one they went into, as the toxic one, melts them down to their bones, as acid would, the dark acts like a gateway, to another part of the world, and the smoke suffocates, leaving them stuck in the pit, sentenced to an eternity of hallucinations, and sleep. The most unique part about her world, is that it has absolutely no sound. Except for once, every 10 minutes, where a sonic boom occurs, and stops everything in motion, for 1 minute.)**

 **(Nina is practicing her form, on the dead people there. Putting them through various locks, and hitting their vital points, then casting them into distance, with her spinning kicks, or choosing simply to crush, or dislocate their joints. However, they always come back after a while, whether it be a half of a day later, or 3 days later, they will come back, for they are already dead, and there are only a few ways, to completely get rid of, an already dead person.)**

 **(Space begins to warp behind Nina, she notices it, and she acts like, she is going to hit the dummy, in front of her, but turns to her super yin form, and shoots the distorted space. Then she creates a warp point for herself, and attempts to go through it, but a hand on her shoulder, prevents her from doing so. Her warp point closes, and fear sets in her, she turns around, and sees Void.)**

Void: Attack first, ask questions later? Is that how you roll?

Nina: **Se-moon** {Of course}, there shouldn't be **da-re-mo** {anyone}, making any movements in here, without my **si-a'** {knowledge}. So I figure, it must be an intruder, **de-mo** {but} now I see, it must be that day, isn't it?

Void: So I trust you know, who I am?

Nina: **Se-moon** {Of course}, you are Void. I have seen you, many times before, in my mother's memories, and in history books. **Oo-i ahm** {I know} how you look, and I know **i-she-set** {why} you are here?

Void: You will call me, Lord Void, am I clear?

 **(Nina turns around, and faces Void.)**

Nina: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, you are clear, as in I **she-mah** {heard}, and **oo-hah** {understood} you well. **Hem** {However}, I will not be doing that. **Too-i** {You} are not my Lord, and **oo-i ib** {I feel} this title, will become quite awkward, once I **soo-a** ' {surpass} you. If you want a title, then I suggest, an appropriate one, such as **Shi-shou** {Master}?

Void: **(eyes buck)** You insolent girl! You will show me, the respect I deserve!

Nina: Clearly, I will respect you, as my **se-ba-oo** {master}, and nothing more, and no amount of beating me, or punishing me, will change **oo-i ib** {my mind}, do I make **ji-bun** {myself} clear?

Void: Fine you little b#tch, you can continue to train, on your own. It makes no difference to me, if you live or die. Either way, I'll be out of here, as soon as it's all settled, one way, or the other.

Nina: **Ma'-aht, Ma'aht** {True, True}. You may not care, if I win or lose. **He-nah** {Furthermore}, you don't actually have to **se'ba'** {train} me. **Hem** {However}, you have given your word, that you would stay in here, until it's all settled. Needless to say, if I choose not to participate, in this little game, and decide to do my own thing. That would leave Titan by himself, with the possibility, of dragging Dragon in, with himself. However, Dragon may just ally himself, with Emerald and Sapphire, as the odds of survival are better. Which would clearly make things, **ge-bi** {uneven}. Therefore, they will beat Titan for sure, meaning our side, cannot win. So with me gone, doing my own thing, it will **zen-zen** {never} be settled, for I am still around. So you will be stuck in **ko-ko** {here}, until I decide to fight them, **hem** {but} since you have not been training me. I imagine our gap, would be too big, so it would be suicide, to fight one of them, not to mention 2 or 3. So it's obvious, I will **zen-zen** {never} do it. Which forces you to stay in here, until someone else, happens to kill me. Which "that", is extremely unlikely. Considering the children of light, would not do it, because I am not opposing them, Heartless won't do it, because I am her only chance of winning, all the realm gods are trapped, in one of us, and everyone else, is too weak to do it. **Da-ka-ra** {Therefore}, that is quite improbable, of happening. **Jyaa** {So}. don't train me if you wish, as that's up to you. I don't mind you being a resident here, and no need to worry, as the rent's free.

 **(Void is flabbergasted, her eyes wide, and her jaw dropped. Then Nina goes back to training by herself, and in a few hours, she is approached again by Void.)**

Void: Nina.

Nina: What is it Void?

Void: That's master to you. Now kowtow to me quickly, before I change my mind.

 **(Nina smirks, and stops attacking the dead. She turns around, and kowtows to Void.)**

Nina: Whatever changed your mind, **Shi-shou** {master}.

Void: Enough of that, you're too smart, for your own good?

Nina: I wonder, is that really **Ka-nou** {possible}?

Void: **(laughs)** "Perhaps", I was wrong, as you are like one of "us". I should also respect you, my young apprentice.

Nina: Glad to hear it, **Shi-shou** {Master}. I will give you my **te-pi** {best}.

 **(Nina smiles.)**

Void: Good, I expect nothing less from you.

 **(Inside Rage's mind world.)**

 **(It is a fantasy like world. The world looks like that of, an anime or game world. There are all manner of beings, floating about, and their style ranges, between toon and anime. Weird little creations about, and most things, having cartoon physics. As if off an old cartoon, there are no physical doors really, just doors that are drawn, or painted, and you can open, go through, and close them. It is the same for windows, manholes, and tunnels. In short, his world is by far, the weirdest and most creative, of the six. What does Rage do while he's here? For the most part, he just converses or spars, with the crazy toons, that populate the area. This whole world, is almost created entirely, from his yet to be unlocked, mindscape ability. In which he can materialize anything, he thinks of in his head, and bring it to the real world, and also pull anything from the real world, into his inner world.)**

 **(Rage is surrounded by toons, and anime people.)**

Toon #1: Yeah **nig-gah** {man}, we heard you got your a$$ kicked, by Nina.

Toon #2: Yeah, we saw it on the jumbo tron.

 **(The jumbo tron, is a large tv, in the center of his world, that shows what goes on, on the outside.)**

Rage: Well you know; I just didn't want to hurt her.

Toon #3: Bullsh#t man. You've never tried that hard, in your life. Cause-

 **(A figure appears behind him.)**

Reala: Her skills and tactics, are well above yours, and you know it. That fight meant a lot to you, as you felt as though, losing it, would make you seem weak to her. You want her to respect you, at the very least, as an equal.

 **(Rage turns around, and he sees a cartoon like version, of Reala.)**

Rage: Who are you? I've never seen you around here? And I've seen "everyone" around here.

Reala: Seems as though you missed me, but "I've' been watching "you".

 **(Reala creates a cartoon like bird, in his hand, then its starts to fly away, and a few seconds later, it turns to dust.)**

Rage: What do you want with me?

Reala: Are you really that blunt? It's hard to think, that you and Nina, belong to the same class of beings.

Rage: …

Reala: **(rolls eyes)** I'm going to train you, you fool.

Rage: Then you must be Shango?

Reala: No, and don't "dare", mistake me for an immortal, as I am a "realm god".

Rage: I was just checking. I would really be a **oo-ha'** {fool}, if I trusted you right away, and gave you all the information. Would I not? I know what day, today is, and I know who is supposed to train me. However, it is common knowledge, that all of the legends, will be trained, when they become 5. Who the trainer is, is only known by their caretakers, and themselves. You may be right to say, that my intelligence, is not on par with Nina's. However, Lord Reala, make no mistake, it is all an "act". As my so called foolishness, helps me to win fights, as they underestimate me, the more I mess up, and "seem" dumb.

Reala: Well that remains to be seen. Either way, you are "not", Nina's match, or am I "mistaken"?

Rage: You are not mistaken. I realize, that I do need to improve, and I look forward, to your instruction.

Reala: Kowtow to me.

 **(Rage kowtows to Reala.)**

Reala: Good, you will now be under my tutelage. You are not allowed, to call me master, until you have earned the right, to do so. Until then, you must call me Lord Reala. Am I understood?

Rage: Yes, Lord Reala.

Reala: Now I have plenty of lessons for you. It seems you have learned quite a bit, from training with those others, that were once under my care. So I will focus, on the main thing you are lacking, and everything else, will be secondary to that.

Rage: Which is?

Reala: I've seen in the fight, with Sun-Wu-Kong, that you could have, ended the fight much quicker, or used a lot less qi and stamina, had you used the appropriate powers, at the appropriate times. Therefore, I will work on your strategy, and snap decision making, foremost. Then your martial arts, and other abilities next.

 **(Reala teleports them to a different room, and the fall on some moving objects, in the middle of the room, up quite high. The room looks quite plain, except for the fact, that it has different shaped objects, and different colored walls.)**

Rage: What's so special, about this room.

Reala: You can only step on the objects. If you touch the floor, your qi is sapped, and you will have severe pain. The objects may change shape, or color at any time, and some may even disappear. The time that it will change, has no correlation, neither does, what it will change into, as this room is entirely random. Therefore, you cannot find the patterns, in it. So you will be forced, to make your decisions, as they appear. As you improve, there will be more complicated effects, and they will change much quicker, and more often.

Rage: How do I win this? What's the goal?

Reala: Its time based, so you must last, until the timer is up. So have fun.

Rage: **(thinking)** _Crap! This does seem like a good way for me to improve. If I don't improve, she'll always look down on me, and I can't have that._

Reala: Hmm, and why is that?

Rage: ...

Reala: I know why, but you must figure that out, for yourself.

 **(Nina wakes up a couple of days later, with the blood, still on her face and clothes. Nina puts her hand on the ice wall, and starts to phase through it. Then she notices Rage there, out cold, and pulls her hand back, and manipulates the spacial structure, of the ice field. It caves upward, big enough for her body, to easily fit through. She looks at Rage, then shakes her head.)**

Nina: Sen, what am I gonna do with you?

 **(She picks him up, and carries him on her back. She smiles, and then turns on her godsight, to scan the area for hostiles, or abnormalities. She looks through the rubble, and sees Kishi. There are two giant rocks, that make an arch over them, as they fell, and had balanced on each other. There are tons of rocks, on top of those. However, because of the big rocks, he was not crushed.)**

Nina: That's one lucky bastard.

 **(She starts to walk over, to the rubble that's on Kishi. She picks up the smaller rocks, with her telekinesis, then uses her space distortion, to make the space between, the big rocks greater.)**

Nina: Hey, you. I trust you can get out now.

 **(Kishi breaks his cage, and climbs up out the rocks, then he looks around and sees Nina, and the dilapidated battle ground.)**

Kishi: What the h#ll happened?

Nina: You mean to say, that the entire time you've been in there, you haven't seen your surroundings? You're a member of an enhanced race, you should be able to see through, the rubble.

 **(He looks down.)**

Kishi: It appears; I was not trained well.

Nina: **(thinking)** **_Soo se-moon_** _{He certainly} does seems different._ _ **Oo-i ib**_ _{I guess}, he's had some time, to_ _ **se-dem**_ _{take in} what I showed him._

Nina: Alright come on. You can follow me, I still have to escort you, to the colony.

 **(Kishi nods his head.)**

 **(They are walking through the forest, for a quite a while.)**

Nina: I lost a lot of blood, in my last fight. Not to mention, I haven't had some fresh blood, for a few days now. So I am a bit weak.

 **(Kishi's eyes buck, as fear sets in him.)**

Kishi: **(hiding fear)** So what are you saying?

Nina: I need to go hunting.

Kishi: So you're not going to eat me, like the rest of those cannibals would?

Nina: No Reapers, Elves, and Guardians, do not see your kind, as a source of food. In our culture, we have two rules, that forbid us of eating things. We do not eat anything, that has an IQ over 80, and neither do we eat things, that we can reproduce with. Which is also the reason, why we call many beast, sacred, and do not eat them. Also, you cannot call the others cannibals, because new worlders, are not even a sub group, of Diveneons. So they are not eating, one of their own.

Kishi: Well, at least our intelligence saves us. Cause I know for sure, I've never seen a Diveneon, with a human.

Nina: ...

Kishi: Right?

Nina: Actually, I'm sorry to say, the reason why we don't eat you, is because we found out in a lab, that we "could", reproduce with your kind.

Kishi: What! What are you saying, the average human IQ is 100?

Nina: Yes, it is if you go by human standards, but we do not. Using our test your, the average human IQ, only falls around 60 or so, but let's talk about, something else.

Kishi:60!? But that's mentally retarded! That's how you guys view us!?

Nina: I'm sorry. However, that's how Diveneons, and Darkworlders, view all new worlders, not just humans, but technically, you are of an enhanced race. Therefore, they will not view you as the same. You are stronger, smarter, and much more capable, then a typical human is. However, you should really keep that a secret, unless it's a life or death situation. Since many Diveneons, feel pity for new worlders, they will just ignore them. However, Cyborgs, were responsible for the war, and they are more intelligent, so they had no excuse, to do what they did, so naturally, there is "great" resent for them. If you show that form, or even that you don't use seals, in front of other Diveneons, they will try to kill you on the spot.

Kishi: **(eyes buck)** R-Really!?

Nina: Without a doubt, and with your current power and skill, you are no match, for even a Diveneon teen, let alone an adult.

 **(He thinks about it for a bit.)**

Kishi: Why didn't you...kill me? And even if you didn't, ... kill me, why help me?

Nina: I recognized the artifact, that you have been carrying around, and you look similar to Columbus. So I know who you are, and if anyone can change humans, and atone for the atrocities, of the cyborgs, it is you, and you alone.

 **(Kishi's heart starts beating fast, and he starts to sweat.)**

Kishi: **(thinking)** _How could she know my origin, and why is she so much more 'powerful', than me. Aren't we 'both' enhanced races?_

Kishi: Is it that easy, to tell he was my father?

Nina: Only if you patch together the clues. Not to mention, I read your mind, and particularly searched for clues, about that artifact.

Nina: **(thinking)** **Hem** { _However}, even_ _ **soo**_ _ **boo ahm**_ _{he doesn't know} who he really is._ _ **Soo u-so o tsu-i-ta**_ _{He's been lied to}. That artifact is only a half. It's supposed to bring, Columbus's soul out of hell. The other half contains his psyche. Which means, there is another one like him, somewhere in this world, and its best they don't combine soon, or else they'll try to start another war. If that happens, I will have to kill them, and their whole race._

Kishi: What are you, and why don't you hate me!? I've seen "everything", that we have done, even I would hate me.

Nina: You haven't done anything yet, for me to hate you for. You cannot change what you were born, no more than the next person. However, you can change what you do, with your life and legacy. Do not allow yourself, to be manipulated by society, and the Illuminazi. Just remember, the fate of new worlders, depend on your choice. And about me? If you want to know what I am. Let's just say, the world fears and hates me, much more than they could ever have, reason to hate you for. Now like I said, I need to go hunting. The monsters and demons around here, will try to eat you, so you'd better hide yourself well. I won't go too far. Only yell if you are "sure", something is about to attack you, otherwise, you'll just give yourself away.

 **(Nina runs off with Rage on her back, and Kishi starts to look for a place, to hide.)**

 **(Several minutes later, and Nina is still gone. Kishi starts to get nervous, and starts to hear strange sounds. He begins to sweat of fear, as he sees a large black and purple tiger, walk around next to the bushes. The tiger sniffs around, then leaves, and later a beautiful girl, wearing a black and purple striped hoodie, is running through the woods, being chased by a large fox.)**

Girl: **(crying)** **Jiu-ming** {Help}... **Tasu-ke-te** {Help}... **Do-wa-ju-se-yo** {Help}... Please someone help!

 **(Jiu-ming, is the way to call for help, in elf talk. Tasukete, is the same thing, in reaper talk, and Dowajuseyo, is the same thing, in guardian talk. Therefore, even kids, who have not yet learned, to speak and understand, all three languages, would know what she was saying. Even if they, don't come their selves, they may ask their parents, to help her.)**

Kishi: **(quietly)** I'm not falling for that sh#t!

 **(The girl stops, and looks up right where Kishi is, then smiles and licks her lips. She transforms, back into the black and purple tiger, and heads for the cliff, that Kishi's on, that's shielded from view, by the trees and vines. She and the fox, go to the cliff, and start to climb up after him. They start to grin, a stick out their tongues. Kishi takes out one of his guns, and charges it with his qi. He shoots it at the tiger, and it hits her right in the head, causing her to slide back a bit. She shakes her head, as if to get rid of a headache. Then looks back up at him, as if nothing happened.)**

Kishi: Aww, sh#t! **(yells)** Help-

 **(The tiger takes a vertical leap up the cliff, coming right towards him, and a great vortex like wind appears, and pulls the jumping tiger towards it. The fox tries to hold on, as best it can, and Kishi is also starting to lose his hold, on the cliff. A few seconds later, he is pulled off the cliff, and is sucked towards the center, of the vortex. After a few seconds, the vortex stops, and Kishi falls to the ground, tumbling in the dirt and grass. The fox gets down from the cliff, then runs towards Kishi. Kishi gets up, and starts running as fast as he can forward. He keeps looking back at the fox, and also in front of him, as he runs. Then all of a sudden, the fox whimpers, and runs away.)**

Kishi: What the-

 **(Nina appears in front of him, sitting down with Rage beside her, with the tiger laid down next to her. The tiger is dead, and Nina's teeth are sunk into its throat, drinking its blood.)**

Kishi: What the f#ck! How did you-, never mind that, was that all just BS about, not eating new worlders.

 **(Nina continues drinking for a bit, then she stops and wipes her mouth, but she doesn't look up at him.)**

Kishi: You lied! You guys are just like, the vampires!

Nina: If I were like a vampire, and disregarded the fact, that you were a cyborg, instead of a normal human. I would be sinking my teeth, into you instead. I have not lied, and these are not tamers. These are "animals", that turned their selves into demons, through their long lives, or evil hearts. Since they are an "animal", we cannot reproduce with them. Also their IQ, isn't that great either, as it's not far above new worlders. but if you still want to say, that we are cannibals, because they have a form, that looks similar to us, then go right ahead. We are not racist, and do not determine a creature's worth, to how closely, it "resembles" us. Not to mention, I have to drink someone's blood, that's not less than 2 classes below mine, every few days, or my abilities weaken. And until Rage wakes up, I am the only one, that can protect you against, another Kami. Now if you still have your bullsh#t complaints, I could drink your blood instead. If need be, I'll make an exception, for its not as if reapers, don't ever drink new worlder's blood. It's just a big "taboo" for us. Like you humans, and eating dogs. But then again, there's a long walk to the colony, and I could just drink a little here, and a little there, without killing you. Though I imagine, you'll be in a sh#tload of pain. So it's up to you.

Kishi: **(gulps)** By all means.

 **(He turns around, and faces away from her, then she lowers her head again, and starts to drink from it.)**

 **(About an hour later,)**

Nina: Well if you do get hungry I did make a lot of food from her.

Kishi: **(he cringes)** N-No thanks.

Nina: **(thinking)** **He-tep** {f _ine}, more for Sen._

 **(Kishi's stomach growls.)**

Kishi: **(thinking)** _Oh I can't wait, until I get home._

 **(They continue walking, for several more hours, and they reach the colony. They begin to walk through the streets, of the colony. The colony looks like a typical big city, and their suburbs would, in modern times like new york, chicago, los angeles, detroit, tokyo, shanghai, etc. However, the place, is much bigger than any, current city on Earth. The nice suburbs are clean, and has some vegetation, that is neatly trimmed, and carefully placed. With nice wooden, vinyl, or brick homes placed pattern like. The inner city however, is dirty, noisy, over grown vegetation, various buildings, and halfway damaged homes. Where several bums, and prostitutes, are placed at certain corners, as if their job to be there. People are segregated, heavily according to their features, and not even necessarily their race. There are almost no animals, besides cats, dogs, and horses. And people ride in vehicles, such as hover boards, bikes, jetpacks, cars, buses, and trains. The place is very congested, and there is so much going on. Society is controlled by the ideals of, having more is better, and people strive to make more money, and get more power, to increase their social status, and "success", that they become a slave, to their own jobs, and the elites of society. Screwing over their fellow man, to get ahead, and sacrificing their time, with their family and friends. They make the public believe in individuality, which is a front, for the only thing that belief is doing, is making them more selfish, and be easier to control. Because in reality, the society is based upon "conformity", and their people are like puppets, as they are controlled so easily, without their own knowledge. They are told what to think, what to buy, what to want, and what to believe, by the media. They believe their government, almost wholeheartedly, when in fact their government is full of "legal" crooks. They make laws to oppress, and enslave the many, to make the few, untouchable by the laws. They give their citizens, the illusion of power, by erecting officials, that are supposed to represent them. However, they are often caught red handed, accepting bribes from crooks, and not doing what they promised to do, even before they get into power. Yet because of the stupidity of the people, they still have faith in them, and their system. To be frank, they are like sheep, following their shepherd, wherever he may take them. Believing, that he is looking out for their best interest, when in all honesty, they are only looking out, for their own. As long as they can keep, the need for more, deep inside the public's heart, their society and tyranny, will continue. As long as they tell the people, they are doing something, then the people will not question it, and if someone does, they are ostracized and unpatriotic. There is a reason why, Diveneons pity them, and it's because, they are dumb as sh#t. There scientist, politicians, and doctors, can make up anything to tell the public, and they will believe it. They are a people, who do not ask questions, or even think for their selves. When the government decides, that they want to change the common belief, they just do, and people go with it, for the most part. Morals, laws, and even facts, are subject to constant change, by these beings. It is a highly unstable, and destructive society, that is always on the edge of doom. Which is so very different, from Diveneon society, and why so many, cannot stand to live amongst them.)**

 **(Nina continues to look around, and read into the minds, of the population.)**

Nina: **(thinking)** _This place is even_ _ **mo-tto**_ _ **boo doo**_ _{worst}, then_ _ **oo-i ib**_ _{I thought}._

 **(A guy is walking pass a bum, and the bum looks up at him, trying to get his attention.)**

Bum: **(quietly and squeaky)** Excuse me sir, could you please spare a dollar. I just want to get something to eat.

 **(The guy stops, then looks at the bum, and he shakes his head, while he starts reaching in his pocket.)**

Bum: Oh, bless you, bless you.

 **(The guy continues to rummage through his pockets, for a few more seconds.)**

Guy: Oh, you know what, I'm sorry. I seem to be all out of f#cks to give.

 **(The guy laughs, and walks away, as the bums mouth, hangs open in shock.)**

 **(There is a guy, in a fast food restaurant, about five and a half feet tall, and just as big around.)**

clerk: **(laughs)** oh sh#t! Sorry about the weight **(wait)**.

Guy: I've been waiting **(inhales)** for 15 minutes. **(inhales)** I want to talk **(inhales)** to your manager.

Other clerk: Just give him a free drink man.

Clerk: **(whispers)** I'm not giving him a free drink. What he "needs", is a gym membership.

Other clerk: Sir would you be satisfied, if we gave you a drink on us.

Guy: **(thinks about it)** S-sure, and make sure **(inhales** ) its diet.

Clerk: Alright sir, what would you like to order.

Guy: 3 double cheeseburgers **(inhales)** 2 apple pies **(inhales)** and a large **(inhales)** milkshake.

Clerk: God d#mn! Dude I'm sorry, I'm a little concerned, for your health. I think I'd be committing a crime, giving you that. Your so d#mn red, you're on verge of a heart attack. You can't even complete a sentence, without gasping for air. I think I'm gonna have to, cut you off. You go work some of that off, before you come back. I mean, if you went to a bar, and had too much to drink, they'd tell you the same thing.

Girl clerk: D#mn, you ain't gotta be like that.

 **(The guys mouth hangs open, and his eyes are wide. He reaches over the counter, to grab the clerk. He grabs onto his shirt, and as he gets closer, his belly hits the counter, and he bounces back a bit. The clerk falls, back away from him, and the fat guy, runs after the clerk, turning even redder, and sweating quite profusely. In less than a minute, the fat guy slows to a stop, and holds his chest, and his breathing hard, bent over. After a few seconds, he falls to the ground.)**

Other clerk: Call the ambulance!

 **(A teenage girl is near the door, of her house, and her parents are saying their goodbyes, heading out the door.)**

Daughter: See you guys later, I love you guys, take care.

 **(The mother turns around, to give her daughter a hug.)**

Mother: We love you too honey, and remember, no boys over.

Daughter: Don't worry, I won't have anyone over, it'll just be me and Max.

 **(The daughter goes to hug her father, and kisses him on the cheek.)**

Daughter: **(pleading eyes and voice)** Daddy, can I have 40 dollars for food?

Mother: **(slightly angry)** We already gave you 20$. You have food in the fridge, and we'll only be gone for "two days".

Father: It's okay.

 **(He reaches into his pocket, and grabs his wallet out, and gives her 60$.)**

Daughter: Thank you daddy.

 **(She kisses him on the cheek, and the mother rolls her eyes.)**

Mother: **(whispers)** Sucker.

Father: Call us if you need anything, kitten.

Daughter: Ok.

 **(The mother grabs her husband's hand, and pulls him out the door.)**

Mother: **(angrily)** Come on let's go.

 **(The daughter looks out the blinds of window, as they pull out their driveway, in their car.)**

Daughter: Come on Max!

 **(She runs up the stairs, and the dog barks once, and follows her. She reaches under the bed, and feels around for something. Then she pulls out a jar of peanut butter. The dog makes it in her room, and she sits down, on the edge of the bed. She lets down her panties, and brings down her skirt. She opens the jar of peanut butter, and dips her finger inside of it. Then she takes the peanut butter covered finger, and smears it on her pussy. She then holds her hand out, to the dog, and he begins licking, the peanut butter off her fingers. Then she edges it, closer and closer, to her pussy, and the dog follows her.)**

Nina: **(eyes wide)** **(thinking)** **_Oo-i ib_** _{I think} I've seen enough for today._

 **(She continues walking, not bothering to read minds, anymore. She shakes her head, in a futile attempt, to get that image out of her head. Then she sees two men, kissing each other in the street, and she cringes.)**

Nina: **(she shakes her head.)** **(thinking)** **_Ko-no ba-shou_** _{This place} needs some serious_ _ **sem**_ _{help}._

Biotech girl: Hey little girl...little girl.

 **(Nina turns her head, to the direction of, the origin the voice. There is a woman, no more than 20, selling a product. Nina walks over to her. Kishi stops, and looks at the girl at the product stand, and shakes his head no to her. The girl just smiles, and waves.)**

Nina: Hey, what's up?

Biotech girl: Well I'm selling a product here, that I think you might be interested in.

Nina: Really, and why is that?

 **(Nina starts to look at the cream, in the jars on the stand. There are several different sizes, and shapes for the creams. However, there are only two different labels.)**

 **(Nina's eyes narrow.)**

Biotech girl: I couldn't help but notice, that you were with your, northern little boyfriend. I know it's like a dream come true.

 **(Nina's eye brows raise.)**

Nina: I'm a little young, to be having a boyfriend.

Biotech girl: **(winks)** Ok, but I know, you want to impress your "friend", and his family, right?

Nina: Couldn't care less, actually.

Biotech girl: Oh I get it **(winks),** your one of those types.

Nina: Could you stop winking? Just tell me what you want.

Biotech girl: Well, I'm selling two products here, one is Afroex, and the other is Melaex.

Nina: **(hiding anger)** And why would I need them?

Biotech girl: Well Afroex, is a hair thinner. It makes that poofy hair, look more... "professional".

Nina: **(hiding anger)** Really?

Biotech girl: Yes, and that's not all. Melaex makes you 2 shades lighter, every day you use it. So in no time, you can have beautiful, light skin. As you know, "white skin covers seven flaws".

Nina: **(fakes excitement)** Really! Let me try.

Biotech girl: **(laughs happily)** Sure.

 **(She hands Nina the sample bottle, that says Melaex. Nina smiles as she grabs it, and before the girl pulls her hand back completely, Nina flicks it at her forehead. The girl holds her forehead, and then checks her hand, and it is warm and wet. She sees, that it's covered in blood, and then it starts, to drip down her face.)**

Biotech girl: **(crying)** Why!? Why, did you do that!? I was just trying to help you.

Nina: Don't worry, just rub some Melaex on it. I'm sure it can fix it. If not, then you could always go back to that surgeon, that gave you those fake a$$ eyes, and nose you pathetic, piece of sh#t. No matter what you do, to your outside, you will always be, ugly on the inside, because of what you "think", of yourself. If that's how you want to be, then fine, but don't push your d#mn views, on others. I know you "think", you were trying to help, but you actually insulted the h#ll, out of me, and my people. By the way, you're not even beautiful, on the outside, you look like a d#mn freak. Like one of those, plastic dolls, they give to little girls.

 **(Nina starts walking away, then she turns back around.)**

Nina: If you wanna date someone outside of your race, there is nothing wrong with that. Now what "is" wrong, is to be over obsessive about them, and "deny" your own culture, insult your "own" people, try hard to fit in with them, set your standards lower, just to be with "them", willing to do more for them, because they are one of them, diss others, because they are not like them, and limit yourself, to only dating them.

Biotech girl: That's not true, I'm not like that, I just envy their success. I just think those features, are very beautiful. Many girls think like I do.

Nina: It will do you no good, denying it. You have to admit to yourself, you have a problem, and address it. You can't give yourself excuses, for your problems, for they will only get worse, and more acceptable to you. You are making a fool, out of yourself. No matter how much you try, you will never be a human. Be proud of what you are. No race should want to, be another race. Each has their own beauty, and uniqueness. None are superior, to others. Try to understand that, the most important thing, is not status or power, it is, love and respect. You will never get either, going down your path. You will always be a downgrade, and a joke. I'm not saying, you only have to date Biotechs. You can date humans, as well and any other race, but don't feel, you have to prove yourself to them, and don't be their flunky.

 **(The biotech girl looks down as if in shame.)**

Nina: And start wearing your own people's clothes, god d#mn!

Biotech girl: But it's not, old times anymore. We've changed.

Nina: Why did you change? And what did you change to? Ask yourself "those" questions. You guys had your own formal wear, and now you wear theirs. You had your own everyday clothes, and now you wear theirs. You had your own shoes, and now you wear theirs. You had your own styles of houses, and now you use theirs. Something is "seriously" wrong with that, is it not!? You can increase technology, you can improve your livelihood, you can improve, in many ways of life. Even using "them" as reference. But tell me, why is your stuff, looking more and more, like "theirs". Are you ashamed of your own sh#t! Diveneons wear it every day, it's not inconvenient. There are different materials, depending on the weather, and your budget. There is no longer, a static class system, so you are allowed to wear, any type of your clothes, from any dynasty you want. Not to mention, with your improved tech, you can make more styles. So that, "it's modern times" excuse, is bullsh#t. Are you saying then, your culture and ideas, only belong in the past. That only their stuff, can be modern. If that's the case, then you should "all", commit suicide, because you don't belong, in "this" era.

 **(Nina takes one of her deer antlers (weapon), out of her pocket, and tosses it to the girl. The girl looks down at it, as it falls, and jolts as it hits the ground. She picks it up, in both hands, and starts to cry and shake.)**

Nina: Do what you have to do.

 **(Nina walks away, and Kishi follows her. They are walking for a bit.)**

Kishi: Well d#mn. Are you planning on, cutting everyone down like that?

Nina: Yes, I plan on completely changing the colony, for the better. Where everyone respects one another, and let's go of their prejudices, and evil ways. I am going to show all of them, the truth. Whether they choose to change or not, depends upon themselves. This colony will decide, the fate of all of the others, as I know this is the main one, and the headquarters of the Illuminazi. If I can change it here, at the core, then it can be changed forever. Anywhere else, would not have the desired effect.

 **(A cop car starts to pull up behind them, and he sees Rage, on Nina's back. He's gets on his radio.)**

Cop: We got ourselves a 925. I'm going to head over, and investigate.

 **(A 925, is the code for a "suspicious" person, in some areas, of the colony.)**

 **(He is behind them for a while, then flashes his sirens. They keep walking, not paying him any mind. Then the cop gets angry, and goes over to the side of them, and lowers his window down.)**

Cop: Didn't you see my siren? I've been following you, for a while now.

Nina: Are you assuming, I have eyes in the back of my head? and how come you've been following us?

Cop: **(mad)** step over to the side please. I'm going to have to ask you, some questions.

 **(Nina gives him the finger, and continues walking.)**

Kishi: Please, Nina. Maybe it's about the lady, at the Melaex shop.

Nina: **(rolls eyes)** He doesn't give a d#mn about her. Plus, she wouldn't even call it in. He just thinks, I'm suspect for something else. Either a robbery that happened, or one in progress.

Kishi: Aw come on, I doubt it? They are here, to protect and serve.

Nina: **(laughs)** You don't really believe that bullsh#t do you. I've seen your history, and I know far too well," who" and "what", they are protecting, but I'll entertain you.

 **(Nina walks over to the sidewalk, and the cop car stops, then rolls up his window.)**

Cop: D#mn, disrespectful coons.

 **(Coon, comes from the word racoon, and many people say they have a tendency to steal. In the colony black people, also have this stigma.)**

 **(He gets out of his car, and walks up behind them, and looks at them, and seeing that Rage is knocked out. He proceeds to develop a story, in his head.)**

Cop: You guys know, why I pulled you over?

Nina: Isn't that your job "officer"? Why should I, make your job easier? If you don't have probable cause, I suggest you get going, before I press charges, for harassment.

Cop: **(hides anger)** Well I couldn't help but notice, that your friend was unconscious, and I became worried.

Nina: Really!?

Cop: Yes, so I figured, I would go and see if, I could help you guys out, perhaps see if you needed a doctor. Even if you don't have insurance, you should still go to a doctor.

Nina: Why don't you cut the sh#t. You expect me to believe, that you knew he was unconscious, from when you drove up behind us. As he could be either sleep, dead, hurt, or just on my shoulders, as many kids do. Not to mention, how many bums did you pass, that were "unconscious", on the way here? You couldn't care less, if he was unconscious, or "dead".

Cop: That's enough out of you, you little thug! Fine I'll tell you! A woman reported, that her purse was stolen, about a half hour ago, and I "know" you guys did it. Just how did that little nigglet, get unconscious huh? Explain that! I'll tell you how. You guys took that woman's purse, and started running. He must have tripped, and fell somewhere, knocking himself out. So you are carrying him home now.

 **(Nigglet means black children, nigger + piglet. Thug is a violent person, that is a criminal, however almost exclusively used for black people, or people "acting" black.)**

Kishi: Really!? Are you saying "we" did that!? You dare come at "us", with that "racist" bullsh#t. You have "no" proof, we did that sh#t.

Cop: Shut up nigger lover. Your word, ain't too much better than theirs. We know "all" about, the game. They have one human friend, in their gang, to make them look less suspicious, but I'll tell you what, you're nothing but a white ape to me, and I'm taking all three of you in. Now you can come willingly, or we can do this the hard way. Don't think I feel bad, for beating up little children. As far as I'm concerned, a convict, is a convict, and all you apes, belong in bars, just like at the zoo. Now you're under arrest.

 **(Nigger lover is nonblack person (esp. white) who tolerates, loves, dates, or accepts black people. These people are seen as weak by their own people, because they feel black people are subhuman.)**

Kishi: Oh, you're making a big mistake. Wait until I tell my "mother" about it this.

 **(The cop takes his cuffs off his waist, and reaches for Nina. Nina flashes her tsukime, and he just stops there, as if frozen in that motion, and his eyes buck. Nina starts to walk away, and he follows her with his eyes, as that's the only thing, that can move.)**

Kishi: What did you do to him!?

Nina: Are you really "concerned", about that scumbag?

Kishi: No, I am just curious?

Nina: He was going to attack me, when I resisted arrest. So I had probable cause, according to the rules by the gods, to fight, or kill him if I wanted to. As he made the first attack. However, I just paralyzed him, by cutting off his psyches access, to his spirit, to everything, but his vital organs. The doctors in the colony, won't be able to help him. He'll be a vegetable, for the rest of his life.

Kishi: Sh#t. Could you do that to me?

Nina: It would be harder to do to you, but I can, after I deplete your stamina, to the point where, your rape defense is gone. However, since that guy, is more than two classes under me. I can activate a zone break, which instantly depletes his defense, against that. Which is why the gods, implemented a system, to where they forbid people, of more than two classes, above someone else, to attack or kill them. Because it's not a fair fight at all, as they can be instantly dominated. It is to protect, the weaker people, however, they lose that right, when they attack the stronger person.

Kishi: What about that Biotech girl, you threw the jar at, she didn't attack you.

Nina: I didn't intend to kill her, and she heavily insulted me. The gods will understand my reasoning behind it. We don't have to take insults, we can either leave, or give the person an equal offense. But then again, "I" am a special case. The gods wouldn't do anything, to me anyway.

Kishi: And why is that?

Nina: I may let you know some other time, but not now.

 **(The continue to walk for a while, and this** **sun kid** **around 14-15, bumps into Kishi.)**

Kishi: B#tch, you ran right into me. At least say sorry.

Sun teen: You better shut up you b#tch a$$ white boy! **Fa** {for} you get your milky a$$ kicked. I ain't **gon po-lo-gize** (going to apologize} to you. You know what you **po-lo-gize** {apologize} cock sauce, cause you know what, you stepped on my shoes, and I bet they cost more than everything, you got on motherf#cker.

 **(Both cock sauce (semen/sperm) and milk, refer to the color of his skin, which is actually inaccurate.)**

 **(Kishi looks at Nina, and she looks away.)**

Nina: Now would be one of those times.

Sun teen: One of those time for what? You better shut your **lil** {little} oreo ghost riding girlfriend up. Fo {for} I f#ck you up homeboy.

 **(Ghost rider, refers to nonwhite girls, who sleep with white men. Oreo is a term when black and white people have sex, and also in this case, is for a person black on the outside, and white on the inside.)**

Kishi: Naw, I think you'd better shut up, you little, punk a$$ b#tch, before I kick your a$$.

 **(The sun kid puts his fist up to his face, and breathes in, and starts walking around for a bit, like a boxer.)**

Sun teen: Aw snap! Whitey think, cause he got a hood girl, that he can f#ck with a brother. You got heart for a white boy, but I'm gonna f#ck you up anyway, right in front of your little coontang.

 **(Hood is short for neighborhood, is a term used by the sun people, so when he says it, it means black. Coontang is a black woman's vagina, however the term is only used, when a non-black male, has sex with a black woman. So he is calling her a white man's whore.)**

Kishi: You'd better shut up, before she kicks your a$$ instead.

 **(The sun kid rushes Kishi trying to spear him. Kishi steps back a few times, under the force, then remembers how Rage, employed the front stance. He does a front stance, and slides back a bit, until he stops. The Sun kid starts to punch him, in the ribs. Kishi reaches around him, then supplexes him onto the ground. Kishi gets up to his feet, and turns around. The sun kid gets up, and holds his butt and back. Then he runs at Kishi again. He does a barrage of boxing like, crosses and hooks, and Kishi dodges, until he finds an opening. Then he closes his fist, and delivers one powerful cross punch, to the ribs, the with the other hand, he hits the teens chest, and then follows it, with a hook punch to the face. The guy twist in the air, and falls to the ground.)**

Kishi: You f#cked with, the wrong white boy, b#tch.

 **(Nina smiles, and gives him the thumbs up, as Kishi starts to walk away, from him.)**

Nina: Hold it.

 **(The Sun guy, is crawling on the ground, and Nina picks him up by the collar, with one arm, and raises him until his feet, are no longer touching the ground. The guy eyes buck, and he starts to shake in fear.)**

Sun teen: **(crying)** Please, Please. Don't hurt me.

Nina: Stop crying like a lil b#tch, and hand over the money you stole.

Sun teen: I don't know what you're talking about.

 **(Kishi starts to feel around in his pockets, for his wallet, and can't seem to find it.)**

Nina: Do you really want to throw your life away!? Well do you!?

Sun teen: ...

Nina: Listen to me! They are already hard enough, on your people as it is. You don't even have to be a crook, to be considered one. If you go to jail, they will be harsher to you. Not to mention, your life will be ruined. You are not a Diveneon, so you got 100 years max to live, unless you get rich, or lucky enough to come across an artifact. You want to waste 10, or 20 of those years, "incarcerated"!? The public "wants" to lock you up, they "want" everyone to think, your kind are no good. That way the can feel justified, of having "enslaved", you in the first place, and have treated you, the way they did "and" do. When you go to jail, for more than a year. Which is what you would get, if you got caught by the police. Then every job you apply for, they will force you, to put that on your application. While they don't say that, they will decide not to hire you, because of it. You can bet, they will pass you up, especially when you have a typical, "sun" name. Any reason not to hire you will do, as they don't want to work with you "anyway", because of how they perceive your people. Then you will be stuck, in the position you are in, "because" no one is willing, to hire you, or at least by anyone, that will give you a descent pay, to raise a family. So eventually, you'll be almost forced to steal again, and it only takes one time, for a robbery to go wrong, and believe me one "will". Either you will be killed, or you will kill someone else, and you can "bet", you will be going to jail, for another 10-20 years. That right there is 20-40% of your life gone, right there. Even if, you do get out, and change your ways. Neither cops, or society will care, as you will always be a criminal, and scum to their eyes. Cops will try to pin anything on you, that they can, and when they need someone, to take the fall for "their" guys. You best believe, they will plant the evidence on you. The jury and judge, will buy it, and you will go to jail, for yet another 10-20 years, and "this" time, for something you did not even do. Any appeals you try, to clear you name, will either be denied, or the cops will bring in false evidence, to keep you in there. The justice system here, is very corrupt, and they scratch each other's backs. So once you've entered their system, you just become their fall guy, their b#tch, and their own personal, get out a jail free card. So you have to ask yourself, is that the kind of life, you really want for yourself?

Sun teen: ...

Nina: ( **shakes him)** Well do you!? Answer me!?

 **(The sun guy shakes his head no, then Nina drops him, and he falls on the floor. He raises to his feet, and starts to hand her the wallet. Then she shakes her head no, and then points to Kishi. The guy walks over to him, crouched as if, bowing his head, and hands Kishi the wallet. Kishi shakes his head as yes/thankyou. Then the guy runs off, tripping over himself.)**

 **(They begin walking a bit, and then Kishi's stomach growls.)**

Kishi: Hey I'm starving, you mind if we go get, something to eat?

Nina: By all means.

 **(The walk towards a fast food restaurant, that says Mac Burgers. Right before, they get to the door, a very obese man comes out of the door. He pushes one door open, and tries to come out of it, on his side, but his belly pushes open the other door as well, it continues to push open, until he clears the door. Nina just stares at him, as he bites down on a burger. She looks at the burger with her godsight, seeing the makeup of it.)**

Nina: We're not eating here.

Kishi: How come?

Nina: There nothing natural, about the food in there, and that's going to cause some serious health problems. If new worlders continue to eat that, they won't live to be 60. That would even do some damage, to Diveneons bodies, so it will certainly, wreak havoc on new worlders bodies. Next time I come, I'm going to close this place down. and anything else like it.

Kishi: Well people know, it's not good for you, but we have the "choice", of whether we want to go or not. As no one's putting a gun up to their heads, and forcing them to do it.

Nina: People don't need a choice like that. If it is harmful like those death sticks (cigarettes), you guys inhale, or the sh#t you call food, or that fake medicine, your doctors give you. They should be done away with, by the government, "if" they really cared about their people. It's obvious they don't, because those things I mentioned, generate a lot of money, to fund their corrupt way of life. Those cigarettes are highly known, to kill you guys off, yet they still allow it. That food is full of chemicals, that are extremely harmful to your body, and will give you diseases, certainly not just limited to, obesity.

Kishi: Obesity isn't a disease.

Nina: **(laughs)** I'm sorry, what do you call it then?

Kishi: ... It's a disorder, plus some people, are made different than others.

Nina: Yes, people are made different from others, but no one is supposed to be like that. **(She points to another really fat person.)** Just because a lot of people, are a certain way, or have a certain disorder, does not mean it should be treated, as an acceptable variant. It should be treated as it is, and that's an "epidemic". You don't help anyone, by ignoring, or accepting their faults, so they can feel better about their selves. They will give their selves different labels, like full figured, plush, or thick. That's all there, just to cover up, or sugarcoat their faults, but if you are a "true" friend, to someone, you should tell them the truth. Because if you really care about someone, then you should be willing to help them, even if it means, they will not like you for it. In time, they may or may not, appreciate you for your effort, but one thing is for sure, no friend can watch someone, go down a downward spiral, and do nothing about it, and that's not limited to, people with obesity.

Kishi: So what problem, do you have with our doctors? We don't have magic, or yang like your people, but they do try.

Nina: No, they can fix your problems, but they choose not to. Because there is more money, in a prolonged treatment, then actually fixing your problems. There is a natural remedy for everything. There are tons of plants, animals, exercises, and adjustments to habits that will fix practically "any" disease. Elves and Reapers, have known that for a long time, and they tried to pass the knowledge, to your people, however it was rejected. The body usually starts to mess up, because there is a deficiency, or surplus of something. Whether it be vitamins, sleep, sex, or bacteria. The body symptoms, tell you how to cure it, and the fix, is usually very simple. However, your doctors, take partial ingredients of the remedy, and give it to your people, in prescriptions. This prolongs the process of healing, and because of the extra things they put in the medicine, that they give you. It leads to other problems, which means, you will have to take more medicine, to get rid of that new problem. At first, you go to the doctor for one problem, and 10 years later, you have 15 problems. Which causes you to be always sick, and very dependent on the doctor, which ensures they have a steady cash flow. They try to "silence", any doctors that are actually trying to help, as it messes up their cash. So if you want real help, you have to get out of the colony, to get it. But they have already convinced people, through the media, that they are the best, most advanced, and are there to help you. Sadly, as I have said before, because of new worlder's intelligence, they believe them.

Kishi: I see, well anyway, let's go somewhere else to eat.

Nina: Sure, you have any Sun, or Biotech food around here?

Kishi: Yes, there are plenty of both, of those types, in the Sun neighborhood. However, I don't want to eat Biotech food. As they sometimes, hide dog in it.

Nina: I see. From the way you responded, it seems as if, they don't label it as dog, when they give it to you then?

Kishi: Of course not, because we wouldn't eat it.

Nina: While I agree, that they should label it as dog, as one should know what they are eating. Especially since, many new worlders have allergies, so it represents a safety concern. However, I find nothing wrong, with eating it.

Kishi: But it's wrong, we keep dogs as pets. It's almost like, being a cannibal.

Nina: If I am not mistaken, which I am sure, I am not. New worlders keep a host of pets. Not limited to dogs, but also including various other animals, such as, cats, pigs, birds, snakes, cows, lizards, rodents, and insects. However, humans, refer to dogs and cats, as their main animals, that they use at pets. So they expect everyone else, to share the same opinion as them. Which is quite hypocritical, because the moon, are forbidden to eat cows, as they see them as sacred. Yet humans, completely disregard that, and it has become one of their main sources of food. So before you wanna talk about others, you should very well, look at yourself. Anyway, I suppose we can go to a sun restaurant, instead.

 **(They get to the restaurant, and it's a small place, likely family owned. A sun girl greets them at the door, and sits them at a booth. Nina sits Rage down first, next to the window, and then scoots next to him, but the whole time, she keeps sniffing the air.)**

Sun greeter: Your waitress will be here shortly, in the meantime, please look at the menu.

 **(Kishi nods, then waits for the lady to go.)**

Kishi: Why do you keep, sniffing the air?

Nina: You don't smell that? It smells like a pile of steaming sh#t in here.

Kishi: Really I can't smell it?

Nina: Well I can, and it may be a bit faint, but it's certainly here.

 **(The waitress comes out, and gives the two in the booth next to them, a big plate of some weird textured meat. Nina's eyes grow wide, when she sees it.)**

Nina: That's where it's coming from? You "still" can't smell that?

Kishi: Uhm, no.

 **(She then looks at the dish with her godsight. She looks at it, at a microscopic level, and sees the feces on it. The guy at the table, picks up the hot sauce, and drips a lot on the dish. Nina looks at the guy, with her mouth open.)**

Nina: Hey, you guys do know, you're about to eat sh#t right?

Sun guy: Naw, this right here, is some good eating. These here are what you call, chitlins, I'm surprised you never had them before.

Nina: They look like, diced up intestines of a pig.

Sun guy: Wow! You've got a good eye. That's just what they are, **(He tries to hand her one.)** here you wanna try one of mine?

Nina: Eww. That's disgusting. You mean to tell me, you "know" they are intestines, and are "still" eating them. They carry sh#t! That's what they do. So basically you're eating pig sh#t.

Sun guy: No, they clean them "real" good, before they cook them.

Nina: Apparently not well enough. **(She looks at Kishi)** Come on we're leaving.

Kishi: Again?

Nina: Of course, he just tried to feed me something's sh#t. **(sh#tlins)**

 **(She picks up Rage, and proceeds to the exit.)**

Sun greeter: What's the matter?

Nina: I seem to have lost. my appetite.

 **(They go to a northern spaghetti(ethnicity) restaurant. They walk in, and the guy addresses Kishi.)**

Human greeter: There are three of you right? Hmm, ... follow me.

 **(He leads him to a section, where very few people are, near the back of the restaurant.)**

Nina: Hey.

Human greeter: Is there a problem miss?

Kishi: No, there's no problem. We just want to know, your special pizza today.

Human greeter: It is the Heartbreaker Supreme.

Kishi: We'll have that to start with.

Human greeter: Ok, a waiter will be here shortly.

 **(They sit down at the booth, and she let Rage lean of her again.)**

Nina: Why did you interrupt me?

Kishi: You can't make a fuss at a restaurant here, they'll spit in your food, or do something "else" to it.

Nina: If he does, he'll be sorry.

Kishi: Yes, I know. But I haven't eaten for a few days now, and I would "really" like to change that.

Nina: Fine, I'll let it go.

 **(A very cute, teen spaghetti waitress, around 14-15 comes by. She looks at Rage, leaning against Nina, as starts to blush.)**

Waitress: Aww, he is such a cutie. Are you his sister?

 **(Nina's eyes narrow.)**

Nina: Yes, why do you ask?

Waitress: Well I was just hoping, you weren't his girlfriend. So I'm just going to write down my number here, **(She writes in down on a napkin.)** and you just have him, give me a call.

 **(Nina gives a fake smile, and grabs the number, as the girl hands it to her.)**

Nina: Sure.

 **(Note: Rage, Nina, and Kishi are actually only 5. However, to a new worlder, they appear as someone, between the ages of 10-12.)**

Waitress: Anyway, may I take your order.

Nina: Just bring me some water, and something that's very tasty, filling, but not too fattening.

Kishi: I'll have some spaghetti, your special salad for the day, and some garlic bread.

 **(The waitress smiles, as she is writing down all the meals.)**

Waitress: Does 20 minutes sound alright?

 **(Kishi looks at Nina for confirmation.)**

Nina: **(thinking)** _Sen should be waking up soon. Hmm,_ _ **Oo-i ahm**_ _{I know}._

 **(She gets a devilish smile.)**

Nina: Sure that would be fine.

 **(The waitress leaves, and walks away skipping like. The paper with the number on it, is incinerated, and Nina smiles.)**

Kishi: **(angry)** What did you do that for!? Is it because, she's a new worlder, or because she's a human?

Nina: Once I have read something, there is no need to keep it, as I will always remember it. Without panmnesia, do you think it would have been possible, for me to show you what I did?

Kishi: I see. So you will tell him then?

Nina: I never said I would. I just said I would remember it.

Kishi: **(shocked)** Ah. So you are being racist?

Nina: I have my own reasons for it, and it's not because I am racist. If you want a western, eastern, or southern girl, as long as you treat them well, I will not mind if you have one.

Kishi: But not your brother, because he is too close to you. You don't want him, with one of "us".

Nina: Enough, I told you, it has "nothing" to do with that, and I "won't" tell you again. It's not your business, so stay "out" of it.

(Several minutes later the pizza, and drinks come out. Nina goes to the bathroom and washes her hands. She sees Kishi eating his food, without doing so.)

Nina: Hey filth, go wash your hands first.

 **(Kishi gets up and goes to the bathroom, then turns on the water and wets his hand for a few seconds. Then before he gets to the bathroom door, Nina speaks.)**

Nina: Wash them correctly. If you don't do it right, I will show you how.

 **(Nina is looking at him, with her translucent vision. Kishi puts soap in his hands, He lathers it up, and rubs and scratches his palms, and the backside of his hands, and fingers, for about 10-15 seconds, then he starts to rinse them for another 10 seconds, making sure, to get out all the dirt from his nails, as well. Then he dries his hands.)**

Nina: Good, now make sure, you use your shirt, or a paper towel, to grab the door handle, on your way out, because its highly contaminated, by all the other filths, that don't wash their hands.

 **(Kishi comes out of the bathroom, and sits down at the table, and they begin to eat it. Nina sections off some food for Rage, to the side, for when he wakes up.)**

Kishi: How is it?

Nina: **(she nods her head)** It's not bad. It doesn't have much qi value, but it is rather tasty.

Kishi: **(smiles)** Well, I'm glad you like it. I was afraid, you'd be mean and say, it tastes like sh#t, and humans can't cook.

Nina: I told you before, I am not racist, and neither is my brother. At the most, we will defend ourselves, against someone's comments. But what is good, is good, and what is bad, is bad, no matter who, it comes from. Even a good guy, can do evil, and an evil guy, can do good. Everyone should understand that, and not be so biased.

 **(The waitress comes back with the food, after several minutes, and she lets it down, and looks at Rage, and seeing that he is still sleep. She puts her palms on the table, leans on it, and looks at him with adoration. Nina gets an annoyed look, and the waitress sees it.)**

Waitress: Sorry, I'll let you guys eat.

 **(She walks away, and Kishi starts to drink some of his pop. Then Nina looks at him, scoldingly.)**

Kishi: Oh dear god, what is it now?

Nina: You should really cut back on that. That liquid you are drinking, is acidic. It will eventually dehydrate, and break your body down. Try to remember, a large portion of your body, is made out of water, and not just any water, but base water. So naturally, drinking acidic water, will alter the makeup, and throw your body out of whack. Diveneons only use acidic water, for washing their hands and body, as it has sanitizing properties, if it is acidic enough. However, we "never" drink it. So if you're going to drink something, make sure it has a high ph base value. I imagine, you should even check, the bottled and tap water you drink, as it's bound, to not be what you should be drinking either.

 **(Rage starts to wake up, his vision is red, while he checks his environments. Then he starts to sniff.)**

Rage: **(telepathy)** _I need some_ _ **de-she-roo**_ _{blood}._

Nina: Hey Kishi, we need to go to the bathroom.

 **(Nina and Rage, walk to into the girl's bathroom. She reaches into her pocket, and grabs a tiny vile of blood, around the size of a small bottle, of finger nail polish. When she pulls it out, it increases to its normal size, which is at least about 2-3 cups. She hands it to him.)**

Nina: This is high potency, I took it from a monster I killed, about half a day ago. You didn't lose a lot of blood, so this should be good.

 **(She smiles at Rage, and he smiles back. Then he undoes the top of the bottle, and lifts it up to his mouth, and starts to drink it. After a few seconds, he finishes it.)**

Nina: **Dou-da-tta** {How was it}?

Rage: A bit of an aftertaste, but it was quite potent.

Nina: **He-tep** {That's good}.

Rage: I **ib** {think} I need about a cup more, but I should be ok.

Nina: **Boo** {No}, if you need more, then take some of **oo-i** {mine}. It's more potent anyway, maybe ¼ of a cup, should do.

Rage: Really?

Nina: You don't have to ask me every time. Just do it.

 **(Rage nods, then he walks over to Nina, and moves her hair to the side. He touches her neck with his fingers. Then he slowly brings his mouth, closer to her neck, and then he slowly bites into her. Nina's eyes look as though, she is in a daze, and Rage drinks for a few seconds, then stops. He looks Nina, and her eyes become normal, and she smiles at him.)**

Rage: **Doo-mo** {Thanks}.

Nina: Anything for you. Plus, I just might need your help, on the way back. Who knows what, or who we'll encounter.

Rage: Don't beat yourself up about, what happened in Mount Hua-guo. That was my fault, you would have taken him out, if you didn't have to protect me.

Nina: Oh, **Oo-i ahm** {I know}. **De-mo** {But} still it's a lot easier to protect you, if you are at 100%, then only half of what you should be. Plus, I don't want you, using your gates, in such a reckless way, anymore. I have **ded** {told} you, how dangerous it was before.

Rage: I know senet.

 **(She hits him upside the head.)**

Rage: What was that for?

Nina: For being an **ba-ka** {idiot}.

 **(They wash their hands, and head back to the table, where Kishi is, and Nina sees the waitress coming back.)**

Nina: **(thinking)** _Oh no, you don't._

 **(The waitress is walking back towards, where they are, and a chair moves out in front of her, and she trips off of it, then as she regains her balance, another chair pulls out, and all of the plates, silver ware and food, flies up in the air, and starts to come back down. The waitress falls to the ground, and the food and plates, soon follow her, falling on top of her, and her eyes go wide, as a large knife is coming down, about to stab her in the head. Right before the knife stabs her, it bends out the way slightly, and lands in the ground, right next to her ear. She is wide eyed, and after a few seconds, she gets up and is crying. The manager comes, and sees her. Nina starts to laugh inside, but also feel a little bad, about what she did to the girl. She reaches in her pocket, and takes out small diamonds, worth over 5,000$, in new worlder currency, and uses her telekinesis, to put it in the girl's pockets, very quickly, so no one sees it.)**

Manager: I'm so sorry sweetie, do you wanna go home for today.

Waitress: **(crying)** Yes, please.

Manager: Alright, I'll get someone to take you home sweetheart. Just wait outside, in the back.

 **(The girl runs outside, covering her face.)**

(The other two heard the noise, but don't bother to see who, or what it was. They just continue to eat their food.)

 **(They exit the restaurant, and there is a black luxury car, in front of them. In the car is a beautiful, Boxty cyborg/superhuman woman.)**

Kishi: Oh sh#t. That's my mom.

 **(Nina stares at her coldly, as she knows she is Columbus's sister, Elizabeth. Furthermore, she is the leader of the Illuminazi, at least until Columbus returns, to his power. Elizabeth sees right through Nina's illusion, that makes them look, just like a sun, instead of a reaper. She returns a cold stare of her own, as she knows she is one of the enhanced races, and more powerful than her Kishi.)**

 **(Kishi turns around to say goodbye, to Rage and Nina.)**

Elizabeth (Lady Arwen): Uauwen, I don't have all day.

 **(Kishi runs, and gets in the car, and they drive off.)**

Elizabeth: Now, who were those two? I hope you did realize, they weren't no common niggers. They were Diveneons, of and enhanced clan, yet they pretended to be suns. That girl, was certainly from the psi reaper clan. Why were you hanging out with them, and why did it take you so long to come back?

Kishi: ...

Elizabeth: I will not ask you again Uauwen.

Kishi: I knew who they were. That band of orcs we chased, wasn't the typical one. They overwhelmed the guards, and I was the only one left, to fight them. I would have been dead, if they did not show up.

Elizabeth: So you accepted help from those bears?

 **(Bear stands for black, educated, and rich.)**

Kishi: **(thinking)** _crap! I'm going to set off too many alarms, if I continue to talk like this._

Kishi: ... Well I figured, I'm too important to die right now. So I took their help, and I would have killed them on the way here, but they were too powerful.

Elizabeth: It's alright. You made the right decision. Seems this trip was good for you, looks like you got a bit smarter. By the way, where is that red slave girl, is she at a hospital somewhere or at an inn.

 **(Red is referring to their skin tone, as the maize, ethnicity of the moon people, appear red in color.)**

Kishi: Actually, the little red, corn muncher, was already dead, when we got there? What a waste.

Elizabeth: Did you see her dead body? Or did you just, assume that?

Kishi: Those boons told me, I didn't see her personally, but we can just get another one, as she's "just" a squaw?

Elizabeth: **(angrily)** That wasn't just some ordinary squaw boy. I think those niggers, pulled one over on you. Those orcs, wouldn't kill her, because they'd stand to lose too much of a profit, on a moon girl, of that type, since there ain't many of them left.

 **(She turns around, refusing to look at him.)**

Kishi: Sorry.

Elizabeth: No more talking, until we get home.

Elizabeth: **(thinking)** _D#mn that kid. I shouldn't have entrusted her, to him. Now she's in the "enemies" hands, she'll spill it all._

 **(The moon girl, is actually the last survivor, of the Moon part, of the cyborg clan/super moons. She was infused with an ever stone, so she can stay young, and not pose a great threat. She has the source gene, and she has been Elizabeth's slave, for some time. Strictly for humiliation purposes, and she has been subject to many things, such as rape, degradation, beating, witnessing her clan, and large groups of moon, and other things die. Her mother was the queen, of their clan, and when the king was killed, she was forced to be the concubine, of Columbus. However, she killed herself, after she was raped the first time. Besides that, moon girl cyborg, there is the super sun girl/ sun branch, of the cyborgs. She has already been given, to the one who has Columbus's psyche, for the same purposes.)**

 **(A few days later, Nina and Rage, check out of the inn, in the colony. Then they start to walk out the door. They hear footsteps, and the sound of hard breathing. The sun teen, and the biotech woman from before, come running behind them.)**

Biotech woman: Wait!

 **(Nina and Rage stop walking.)**

Sun teen: We've been looking all over for you guys, and nobody seems to know you. We just happened to get lucky, as some old couple said, that they saw two people dressed weirdly, at the main inn.

Rage: Who are you, and why are you looking for us?

Biotech woman: **(looks at Nina)** You really made me see things clearer. I can never repay you, and here's your knife back.

 **(She takes the deer antler, out of the sleeve, and hands it to Nina. Nina pushes her hand away.)**

Nina: You keep it as a memento, of the choice you've made.

Sun teen: Yeah, yeah you really helped me out too. Man the day after you said something to me. My homies, went to rob a corner store, they wanted me to go **wit em** {with them}. But I said naw, I got to catch up on my skoolwork. Next thing I know, Rayray was in jail, and the rest of dem was dead, man. Man if it wasn't for you, niggah be in jail, or dead right now too. You saved my life home girl, real talk.

 **(Homie, is someone from their hometown, or group of friends, or gang.)**

 **(He nods his head, and lets go a few tears.)**

Nina: I'm glad that I could help you out. Just keep staying out of trouble, and be good to your parents. I have to go back home soon.

Biotech girl: You're not a sun are you? Are you two... Diveneons?

 **(Nina shakes her head, and undoes the illusion for a few seconds, and their eyes buck, as they see them.)**

Sun teen: Man, I knew you were on some higher level sh#t. Man ain't nobody ever talked to me, like you did. Our government, makes it seems like ya'll niggahs, is the bad guys or don't even really exists. But ya'll the ones. that's really trying to help, they're the ones, on the real bullsh#t. They don't be caring, if a brother locked up, or that **sis-ta** {girl/woman} f#cking up her face, to fit in.

Nina: That's right, just remember that, and tell all you can. By the way, what are you names?

Biotech girl: My name is Mei.

Sun teen: Leeroy.

Mei: Are you ever coming back?

Leeroy: Yeah.

Nina: Yeah, **(she smiles)** I plan on coming back, every 2-3 weeks, for a day or two. You guys can be my contact here. Actually, matter a fact, do you guys want to come with us, to live in our village? Our doctors can heal your face, and I can tutor you guys. I'll have someone escort you back, each time you want to come back, to the colony. What do you guys think?

Mei: **(excited)** Sure I'll go pack my things. Can you give me...uh 6 hours?

Nina: Sure thing I'll even help you pack.

Leeroy: I wish I could, but I can't cause of moms. She'd never let me go.

Nina: I can talk to her.

Rage: Talk to her, huh?

Nina: **(winks)** sure why not? I can be "quite" persuasive.

Rage: Oh I know, and if nothing else then...

Leeroy: I know if you could get her to listen, she would let me go. But you're even younger than I am. Sun parents don't listen, to what kids have to say, no matter what it is.

 **(Nina cast an illusion, as a person that is an adult.)**

Nina: There shouldn't be a problem then. Right?

Leeroy: Wow, if I go with you, can you teach me how to do that?

Nina: Sorry, it's one of my race's abilities. But I promise, to bring out the unique powers, of your race. **(she looks at Mei)** Alright Mei let's go.

 **(They walk to Mei's car, and they all get in.)**

 **(They walk out of Leeroy's house, with him, and his mother, and little sister. Then when the get in the car, Nina puts them to sleep. Mei takes them to her house, and Nina helps her pack, while Rage stays in the car.)**

Leeroy: Your sister's amazing. Is there anyway, you can set her up with me?

Rage: Nope.

Leeroy: What!?

Rage: I said no. Is it possible, that you did not understand it, I "did" say it, in "your" language.

Leeroy: I know what you said, but why?

Rage: Why should I? If you like her, go talk to her yourself, but don't blame me, if your feelings get hurt. She's not always nice. In fact, most of the times, she's not. She will rip your heart out, and feed it to you, with a spoon. So take my advice, and go after some other girl.

Leeroy: **(bucks eyes)** S-sure. But what if, "you" talk to her?

Rage: I said no, end of discussion.

Leeroy: Alright then. I'll ask her myself.

Rage: **(whispers)** with a spoon.

 **(A half hour later, Nina and Mei come into the car, and they bring out a backpack.)**

Leeroy: I thought you said, it was going to take you 6 hours, but all you come out with, is a backpack.

Mei: You wouldn't believe it. Actually all my stuff, is in here, including my furniture, books, and clothes. She did this really cool trick, where she made all my stuff smaller, and then put it into my backpack. Some kind of spatial manipulation, she said. She said I can sort through it later.

Leeroy: **(bucks eyes)** Hey Nina.

Rage: **(whispers)** like a spoon.

 **(Nina looks at Rage, and then at Leeroy.)**

Nina: What is it?

Leeroy: N-Never mind.

Nina: Are you sure?

Leeroy: Yeah.

 **(Nina then looks at Rage, then back at Leeroy.)**

Nina: **(thinking)** **_Soo ha'p_** _{He's hiding} something, but then again, I can just read_ _ **soo ib**_ _{his mind}._

Leeroy: **(thinking)** like a spoon, like a spoon, she'll rip your heart out, like a spoon, like a spoon. Like a ….

 **(Nina slaps Rage, and then Leeroy jumps.)**

Rage: Oww!

Leeroy: **(thinking)** I see what he means.

 **(Nina rolls her eyes.)**

Nina: **(thinking)** _I could pry further,_ _ **hem**_ _{but} he may suffer memory loss. So I'll just leave it be._

 **(They get to the southern edge, of the colony.)**

Nina: Alright then, everyone out, we don't allow these things, outside of the colony, as it disturbs nature too much.

Mei: Really!? Then how are we supposed, to get around?

 **(They all get out the car, and Nina picks up the mom, and Rage picks up, the little girl.)**

Nina: Me and Rage, were planning to run straight back. But since you're here, we can walk back, and enjoy the scenery, but don't stray far, because you are "not", the top of the food chain out here. Guns won't do you much good, especially when it's not packed with qi.

Mei: Qi, you mean that "mystical" energy?

Nina: Yes, it's not so mystical, as it is, quite real. The more elite people of your society, knows about it. Those "tricks", I showed you, use qi to perform them. They suppress information about it, and wipe the memory of anyone, who sees other races use their powers. Many of the so called sci-fi, and fantasy things, that are labeled as fiction, within the colony, actually do exist. The world is a lot different, then what they paint it as. Their education, is made up of lies that's purpose is not to teach, but is to create slaves, who do not question their system. What you see from here on out, is the real world.

Rage: I take it, you have never been outside the colony, have you? Do you know anyone, from the city?

Mei: I've never been outside, that I can remember. I do know of people, who have been outside of, the colony before. They are usually rich people though.

Nina: How about any regular person, going outside the colony.

Mei: I had one friend that did. Before they were allowed back, into the colony they had to go through security. I was waiting on them, and it took them hours, before they came out. When I asked about the trip, she said it wasn't anything special, there are no Diveneons, and they colony is much better.

 **(Rage looks at Nina.)**

Rage: Sounds like, they manipulated their memories, doesn't it?

Nina: Yes, it does. We'll have to do something about that, won't we brother?

Rage: Sure thing.

 **(It is night time, and they are all sleeping next to a fire, in the forest. Nina wakes up, after hearing a noise, into the distance. She walks over, to where she heard the noise, and turns on her godsight, checking the environment. She sees Heartless, in the distance. Nina slightly jumps, as she is surprised.)**

Heartless: Hello child.

Nina: What are you doing here?

Heartless: You have never seen me before, but you act as if, you know who I am.

Nina: **Hai** {Yes}, **Oo-i ahm** {I know} who most people are. **Ded oo-i** {Tell me}, is the **ma'-aht** {real} Heartless, I am talking to, or one of her shadows?

Heartless: **(eyes buck)** My shadows?

Nina: **Hai** {Yes}, you are too many places, at one time, in too many events, too far away, from each other. Yet Benevolence, never leaves his throne room, in the gateway of worlds. **Oo-i ib** {I imagine}, neither do you ever leave your room, wherever that may be.

Heartless: You are quite right, little girl. That is a secret, that only the gods know. You are the first one, to ever guess it. I stay in the web of fate. Seeing all the possible outcomes, of your little tale. Would you like to know how you die?

Nina: Save it, for **oo-i ahm** {I know} it's not **oo-i iit** {my future}, but one of those **too-i** {your} making.

Heartless: What do you mean? You do not think, I know the beginning, to the end?

Nina: **Kii-ta** {I have heard}, and **ahsh** {read}, the information of the web of fate. **Shi-shou** {Master/Void} has also told me about it, and its lead me to one conclusion.

Heartless: Which is?

Nina: It is nothing, but a huge reality manipulating, dimension, which acts as a program, that creates extremely accurate, predictions, based on various variables. It attempts to project futures, based on it, of what will happen. Which gives you the power, to see everything, before it happens, no matter the choices we make. However, there are some key things, that made me come to my conclusion. If you are just a shadow, and the real you resides in the web of fate. Benevolence never leaves his throne room, and from the words Void used. **Se-moon ib** {It certainly did seem as if}, she was stuck inside of me, which means that the Void inside of me. is not a shadow. Then **shi-shou** {she] must in fact, be the real one. Which means, I am the original Nina, and not part of a different reality, concocted by you. Furthermore, if I was part of a different reality, we would not be having this conversation. Because you would not have come to me, to seek something you already knew, as you would have got the information, from the countless other realities, you have created. **Hem** {However}, you need this information, so you can upload it to your web of fate, and create more accurate depictions, upon our future. And lastly, if I am not the real one, then it may be very well likely, that I would not even exist anymore, for the future, would have been decided, unless in fact, the real me, was made after me, or their time, was passing at a slower rate. Which cannot be possible, because I have the real Void inside of me.

Heartless: I must say, I am impressed Nina, your intelligence knows no bounds. That could be a problem.

Nina: Hmmp. It won't be, if you do me a favor.

Heartless: Which is?

Nina: **Oo-i oo-ha'** {I want} you to leave Sen, out of this **ta-ta-kai** {battle}, **Soo** {he} doesn't belong, they will **sem-a' soo** {kill him}.

Heartless: Why should I care, if he dies?

Nina: Because if he does, I will kill myself. Then you will only have, one person to fight the others, and against those odds, Titan "will" lose.

Heartless: So you just plan, on defeating the other 3, with just you, and Titan.

Nina: **Hai** {Yes}, if need be. Whatever the case is, you leave Ten-kun alone, he won't be much use to us, anyway.

Heartless: Actually, my projections do usually have him, as being the first, or second to die, nearly every time.

 **(Nina's eyes buck, and she shakes a bit.)**

Heartless: But you two cannot do it alone. Rage needs to either kill Dragon, or lead to his death, for you guys to have a good chance, of winning.

Nina: Then why don't you, take Dragon out of it.

Heartless: Because Benevolence, will not agree to it. Because it would be unfavorable, for him to give up the upper hand, like that. So no deal. Not to mention, you are not as powerful, as you think you are, cause you usually don't make it, either. Fine, I'll let you know what you're up against. You have a 7% chance of living, according to the web of fate. You almost always, are "killed" in your fight with Sapphire, however, you do take her with you. If not Sapphire, then "Emerald" "will kill you". Occasionally, you do kill Emerald, but more often than not, she will kill you. It is either, by her somehow gaining the upper hand on you, or Sapphire "sacrificing" herself, that she does. There is little point, in trying to make Dragon your ally, as he almost always, will not ally with Titan. Frankly put, Titan is a much better person, for you to ally with anyway. As Titan will almost always, be the one to kill Dragon. Titan also, has the second highest percentage of surviving, out of all of you, with 40%, yet Dragon has the lowest. at only 0.8%. Your brother Rage, is at 1.2%, because if he goes one on one with Sapphire, she "will" kill him. He was made to fight Dragon, not her, as his power set is "no match" for hers. Her percentage of living, is slightly less than yours, at 6%. However Emerald, is the one most likely to live, at 45%. Not because, she is way above you or Titan, but because, people are willing to "protect" her the most. In fact, even Titan at times, may decide to protect her, and if that happens you, rage, and even Titan, will end up dying. So if you want Rage to live, you have to kill Emerald first. However, that is quite difficult, as Sapphire is very protective of her, and will almost always, come to her rescue. So you cannot do it alone, you will need Titan's help, and the only way to ensure that Titan, remains on your side, is to seduce him. So if you really care about your brother, you must do whatever it takes, to get Titan on your side.

Nina: **(angrily)** Are you finished? Know this, I'm neither a whore, or one of your projections. In time, you're going to figure that out. You can either take Rage out of this, or you can take us both out of it, and leave Titan to fight the others himself. I don't care which, cause either way, I get what I want, as Rage lives. You should know, I am the one really doing you a favor, and not the other way around. Fine, you don't have to take him out, but I will. Have fun playing your game, with sh#tty odds.

Heartless: **(annoyed)** You know, I should really "destroy" you right now? Then I'll just create another one, to take your place, as the child of darkness. How would you like that?

Nina: I suppose you could **se-ma' oo-i** {destroy me}, but I wonder, how would Benevolence find that idea? Are you sure, if he would, let you just pick another player, after you take me out. Not to mention, **do-ko** {where} are you going to get another one, as powerful as me, and **se-ba'** {teach} them in a way, that they will catch up to the others. There's a reason why, I am part of the 6, and **too-i ahm** {you know it}. I am your best bet, and without me, there is no way you will win. So I want you to think about, what I've said. You don't have to decide now, **hem oo-i ib** {but I imagine}, you should before things get serious, and it's too late.

 **(Nina starts to walk back, and Heartless points her hand at her, imbued with the death touch technique. Then she balls her hand up, into a fist, and starts shaking it. She teleports away.)**

 **(They arrive in Shadow-wood village, and Nina heads right to the doctor's office, to drop off Mei.)**

Doctor: Oh god! What happened to her. Did they **i-a'd si** {torture her}?

 **(Mei cannot understand their language.)**

Nina: **Hai** {Yes}, but in a different way.

Doctor: **Se-dem** {I see}, well anyway. The last girl you dropped off, was infused with some forever stone. Huang came by, and took it out of her, but that's not all. She is now under their protection, after they discovered, she was from an enhanced race. Queen Oonoo, went into **si ib** {her mind}, and learned a lot of things, about her past, and also tried to patch her up.

Nina: Good to know. Now how long, do you think it'll take, for you can heal this girls face, or should I call Huang?

Doctor: Nah, give me about 30 minutes, and I should be able to reverse it.

 **(Nina looks at Mei, and starts speaking in her language.)**

Nina: Now this won't take long. When you're done, there will be a guy outside, that will show you to your home.

Mei: I never asked, how much is this going to cost?

Nina: Oh I'm sorry, it's just about, 15,000 dollars. You do have it, don't you?

 **(Mei's eyes buck, and Nina laughs.)**

Nina: I'm kidding, it's free. It's a public service.

 **(Nina leaves, and takes Leeroy to his home.)**

Leeroy: Where is your school here?

Nina: We only have school like you are used to, in our cities. But in the towns and villages, we are usually taught by the elders, in the village. They'll be by your home, in the morning to pick you up. I hope you guys have fun here, someone will contact me, if you need me. I don't live inside the main village area.

Leeroy: Where do you live?

Nina: Somewhere you can't go. Don't look for me. If you need me or Rage, someone will come by to get me. Oh I almost forgot, come here.

 **(Leeroy comes over to Nina, and she touches his head, and injects a dictionary, of Reaper talk, Guardian talk, and Elf talk in his head.)**

Nina: That should make things easier.

 **(Leeroy passes out, and he wakes up to one of the elders, in his face.)**

Elder: Alright then, wakey wakey. We got to get going now.

 **(Leeroy puts on the clothes, that are at his bedside, which is quite different, from what he wore in the colony. It looks like a fusion, of ancient Egyptian/Kemet, and traditional Japanese wear.)**

Leeroy: **(thinking)** _Can I at least eat niggah, d#mn, got me all f#cked up? I didn't brush my teeth, or take a shower yet._

Elder: **Ha-ya-ku** {Hurry up}, and meet me outside. You got 5 minutes.

 **(He starts to look back, into his memory, and tries to speak the language. He can only understand, about half the stuff, the guy says.)**

Leeroy: Are you old? She said elder. You look like, college boy.

Elder: We'll work on your language skills. Not bad though, seems Nina, must have uploaded our language, into **soo ib** {your head}. It'll take a while, to get used to it though. So don't worry, she'll be back again, to train you a bit more, in using it. Well actually, I'm only around 20 thousand years old. I was only a kid in the village, when the old chief died, during the new worlder war. All the adults died then, including the chief's parents.

Leeroy: Who Nina, why listen her?

Elder: She's the **ha'tet** {chief's daughter/princess}, and the **she-rit** {daughter} of the high princess, of the psyche reaper clan. She has a lot of power. Not to mention, she helps me teach, on her off time. She is a great friend, and teacher.

 **(He takes him to their meeting spot, and he's by far, the oldest one there. As everyone else, is in their baby forms. (between 1-4 years old).)**

Leeroy: They toddlers. Why I here?

Elder: It was Nina's suggestion. Not to mention, you're a new worlder, so you age differently than us. So I'm assuming, you are about 15-16, right?

Leeroy: 15.

Elder: By your age, they are considered adults, and noticeably much more mature, psychically and mentally, then your kind are. A 10-year-old Diveneon, looks more like you physically, but even by then, they are no longer in school. They start working around that time, or training to be in some sort of elite group, to undertake missions. So its best, you start here, don't you think?

Leeroy: **(wide eyed)** uhm, sure.

Elder: Good let's start.

 **(A few days later, Mei sees Leeroy with the group of little kids. and the elders. She has on reaper clothes, and her face is restored.)**

Mei: Hey Leeroy!

Leeroy: Who the h#ll are you?

Mei: It's me, Mei?

Leeroy: **Word** {Really}? You don't look at all the same.

Mei: Honestly, do you think I look better, or worse now?

Leeroy: Better fa show my niggah. Looking **fine** {good looking/hot}, as a motherf#cker now.

Mei: **(smiles)** Thanks. I feel better too.

Leeroy: Before you looked like some, scary a$$ doll. But how'd they fix you?

Mei: I don't know, some warm feeling, came over my body. Like some kind of energy, but I couldn't see it. Nina said something about, yang and spirit. I didn't make much sense to me. But it worked wonders.

 **(New worlders, unless trained cannot see energy in raw forms, of any kind. It must be highly concrete(physical/tangible), like a fireball, or rock.)**

Leeroy: I ain't seen her in a minute?

Mei: I saw her yesterday, then she touched my head, and I woke up on the floor, several hours later. She said if I saw you, to tell you not to get in fights here. The people are much stronger, than us, and perceive time as if in slow motion, compared to us. But we should be fine, as long as we don't start the fights, because they will not attack us, okay?

Leeroy: D#mn right, she picked my a$$ up with one hand. I'll take a niggah's word fa it. I ain't ever, gone forget that sh#t.

 **(Nina is taking a short break from training, and is just watching Rage train.)**

Nina: Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you Sen.

Chapter 5: Dragon the Death Emperor

 **(100,000 thousand years before the contest.)**

 **(Gai walks into her shrine, with a great smile on her face. She looks over to her bed. and sees Kai there. with a sheet half covering him. She jumps on the bed. and starts bouncing around on it. waking up her husband.)**

Gai: **(excited)** Babe, Guess what?

 **(Kai raises his head, looking somewhat sleepily.)**

Kai: No, guess. You come back to bed.

 **(She shakes her head no, as she continues to bounce around, on the bed.)**

Gai: **(grins)** Only if you guess right.

Kai: Hmm, the dark worlders found the Diveneons early, and decided not to rule them?

 **(Gai shakes her head no, while continuing to bounce around.)**

Kai: Uh, the aliens has their first offspring, with a Diveneon?

 **(Gai shakes her head no again, and continues to bounce.)**

Kai: The aliens are rebelling against the dark worlders, Diveneons started practicing strange sex, like the immortals from Olympus, someone found out who Fable was?

 **(Gai stops bouncing on the bed.)**

Gai: No, No, No, and why would I be happy about that?

 **(She arches her foot, and places it on the sheet, right in Kai's pelvic area, and starts moving her feet, forward and backwards.)**

Gai: Come on honey, you have to think a little, "harder" then that.

 **(A tent rises in the sheet, and Gai grins.)**

Kai: Is one of your sisters pregnant?

 **(She shakes her head no, and grins.)**

Kai: Are you pregnant again?

 **(She grins.)**

Gai: **(playfully)** No, but if you get this right, you can try again. So think really hard dear, and try to think with the head, that I fell in love with, and not so much, the one I make love with, ok? One more guess. Just think, why would I be happy right now, what have I been working on lately, my darling.

 **(He thinks for a while, while Gai continues rub his manhood, through the sheet.)**

Kai: **(eyes squints)** Did you finish the enhanced races?

 **(Gai shakes her head no, then Kai drops his head, like he a kid would, when they just found out, their dad had to work, and couldn't make it to their game. Then Gai laughs, and shakes her head yes.)**

Gai: Just kidding dear. That's "exactly" why I am so happy. So I was thinking-

 **(Kai suddenly reaches up and grabs her, and then turns around, so her back is against the bed.)**

Gai: Woah. **(giggles)**

Kai: I'm going to teach you, for playing with me.

Gai: Oh really?

 **(Kai gets halfway on top of her, and reaches for her clothes, and starts ripping them down the middle, revealing her boobs, and then womanhood. He then gets closer to her, and her mouth opens slightly, as he enters her.)**

Kai: Really.

 **(A few days later, Gai is on top of Kai, and finally stops grinding, and starts shaking, as she has reached another orgasm.)**

Gai: Mmm, dear. I love how you teach me, and the way we celebrate.

 **(Kai reaches up around Gai's back, and pulls her close to him, and kisses her lightly, on the lips.)**

Kai: Me too dear, and I really enjoy being with you.

Gai: **(laughs)** Which head is talking now, dear?

Kai: Both.

 **(She kisses him back, with a short but tender kiss.)**

Gai: Good answer.

 **(They stay there for a while, just in each other's arms.)**

 **(Gai raises her head from resting on Kai.)**

Gai: Alright, I'm ready. You want to see them?

Kai: Sure.

 **(He pulls her in for a few more, quick kisses, and she giggles.)**

Gai: **(playful scold)** Honnnnney.

 **(Kai looks at her in the eyes, somewhat sad like.)**

Gai: We can have some more fun, after I show you, ok? But first, I really want to show you.

 **(Kai gives a halfway smile, and then Gai raises off of him, and instantly creates some clothes, for herself, then jumps off the bed. Kai starts to get up, and follows her, also creating some clothes for himself. She walks over to a wall, in the dining hall, and an arch forms in it. Then it is cut out, and opening is formed, then wood continues to attach itself to the arch, and create an addition to the shrine. Her and Kai, continue to walk into, the newly created room, and nearly 200 beds form, and then closets, chairs, bookshelves, and more continue to furnish the new space.)**

Kai: How many did you decide to create?

(Gai smiles at his amazement. Then one orb appears on each bed.)

Gai: I made over 70 enhanced races, from the blueprints of the Diveneons. 3 of each from the first group, as well as the infernos and rains. One from all the others. I also made hybrids, that mixed the genes of different Diveneons, with other Diveneons, or Darkworlders, immortals, kamis, and even aliens. Of course. I made one male. and one female of each. I also created sages, and nymphs, they are the essence of the element, that they represent. Nymphs and Sages, are very closely related to each other. So when I made them, I decided, that if I make one, one gender, I'd make the other, of the opposite one. Their source genes, are very similar, and either of them, can produce an offspring, of the other. While Diveneons are F class beings, and without training they will reach that, at 20 years old. I made the enhanced races, to be B classes, and unless they train, it will take them 100 years, to achieve that. Though with effort, they can get there much faster, and even become much more powerful than that, just like the non-enhanced races.

 **(Kai starts looking at the orbs, and reading their powers, and designs.)**

Gai: What do you think?

Kai: I think you really outdid yourself, this time. I didn't expect so many, neither did I expect, them to be more powerful, than most of the immortals.

Gai: Yeah, I decided to do this, after the last war. As immortals for the most part, don't train often, so they do poorly, against someone their own class. Most turn into cowards, and run away, once they realize the opponent, has a chance of killing them. So I thought, it was better to have the Diveneons, defend their selves, next time something happens like that instead.

Kai: So how are planning, on taking care of them this time? Are you going to call more immortals, and kami here, to look after them?

Gai: Actually, I was hoping to raise them, with you.

 **(She looks at him, with glossed over eyes.)**

Kai: Babe, there's almost 200 of them.

Gai: I know, but I want to raise them myself, and I would like if you helped me. Don't worry, just until their adults dear, it won't take that long, they age much faster than our kind does. They'll be grown, in a fraction of a day, in our time, so what do you say dear?

Kai: Sure dear, I guess it's really not that long.

 **(Gai turns around, hugs him tightly, then loosens her grip, and kisses him tenderly on the lips.)**

Gai: Thank you.

 **(Kai rolls his eyes.)**

Kai: As long as you're happy. But hey, I don't want to spend my whole day off **(1000 years),** watching these guys.

Gai: Of course not dear. When they become adults, they'll move out, ok?

 **(She holds out her finger, to do a pinky swear, but Kai doesn't lock with her.)**

Kai: I know you, so I won't hold you to it. Just don't let it be too long. I came here for you, ok?

Gai: **(smiles) (babying)** Ok.

 **(She kisses him again.)**

 **(The years go by, and the kids are teens now, they are already, as strong as mature Diveneons. They also have been using their powers, for a few years now. They have all achieved their first level, of transformations, but not much past that. The kids have all formed little groups, among their selves. Some are based on similarity of powers, like the berserkers, the dragons, the magic users, and some were formed, off of a whim, having no real correlation. Like Tyrant, Anastasia, and Yazhou or Cloud, Oonoo, and Huang. However, there was one girl, that chose to be alone. Not that she had to be, for she could easily, or not so easily, become part of a clique, depending who she asked. This girl, was the spirit sage, Yun-ming, and she liked to keep to herself. She would always sit alone, eat alone, sleep alone, and play alone. If someone tried to chat with her, more often than not, she would just get up and leave. Joy was something to her, that only came, when she had sparring matches with the others, or when she would take visits to the graveyard, and bring the dead back to life, just to kill them again. Or purposely, cause people or creatures, to be inches away from death, just so she could stop them from dying, or hold them in that state. One day, like many other days, the spirit nymph boy, followed her to the graveyard, in hopes to spy on her, because he had a crush on her.)**

 **(She is raising the dead again, when a group of phoenixes, come to the graveyard. A little girl with them, points at her.)**

Little girl: **Jiu-shi ta** {That's her}.

 **(The phoenixes motion her to leave, and the little girl runs off, with a look of fear, in her eyes.)**

Phoenix guy: So you're responsible, for recent name change, of the "Undying forest", to the "Already dead forest".

 **(Yun-ming turns around, and looks at them.)**

Yun-ming: **Hai** {Yes} I took it as a personal challenge. Turns out, it was just a name, who knew.

Phoenix: You are an **xie-de xiao-nu** {evil little girl}, and we have to send you to **di-yu** {hell}.

Yun-ming: Not with just five of you, you won't. Better go back, and get more people, **da-ka-ra an-ta-ta-chi** {so you} can make this **o-mo-shi-roi** {entertaining} for me. Because I will find some form, of entertainment, trust me. On the other hand, I really don't mind, going to hell either, as it presents, **ho-ka-ni** {another} challenge for me.

 **(She looks at them, with a cold stare, then turns back around, to raise more dead people. She starts rotating her fist, and looking at her palm, while they run at her.)**

Yun-ming: **O-shi-e-te** {Tell me}, how do you plan on killing a person, when that very person, controls the balance of **shi-ka-tsu** {life and death} within their palms.

 **(2 of the phoenixes transform, and the others remain in their more, Diveneon like form. The main guy, starts drawing a seal, in the air.)**

Main guy: Aja, vine prison!

 **(The main guy runs at, her creating several vines, in his hands, and launching it at her, in an attempt to entangle her. The plant goes around her, wrapping her up. like a pirate would, wrap his prisoners with rope. A black aura goes over her, and the vines shrivel up, become brown and die. She breaks free of the hold, which startles the main guy, as he is right near her now. Before he can react appropriately, she side kicks him in his solar plexus, causing him to cave in, and lift up slightly off the ground, as he gasps for air. When he comes down, he drops to his knees. She imbues her foot, with the death energy, and comes around with a tornado kick. (The death energy, just drains his stamina, and makes him feel a bit weaker, as he is the same class.) But then the girl next to him, creates another seal.)**

Girl: Aja, splinter shot

 **(Wooden needle like bullets, shoot at her like a Gatling gun. Yun-ming becomes intangible, right before the first one hits her. Which allows her, to avoid being shot, but also allows the guy, to escape the attack. Yun-ming flips backwards, creates a large wooden shield around her, and the needles lodge their selves into the shield. One of the flying phoenixes creates a seal, with their beak.)**

Phoenix #1: Aja, overgrowth spear!

 **(A large spear, shoots right into the wooden shield, and goes through it, sticking halfway out of the other side, but Yun-ming back bends. and avoids being stabbed. Then karate chops the end of the spear off, that sticks outside of the shield, but then roots start forming inside of the shield, and starts to crack it. The main guy appears in front of her, unleashing a barrage of attacks, with wooden gloves on, which protects him from the wooden needles. One of the other girls draws a seal.)**

other girl: Aja, ensnare.

 **(Strong root like vines, come up from under Yun-ming, and wrap around her feet. She cannot get free of them, as they are too strong. Then one of the other phoenixes, is above them, with a seal already made.)**

Other phoenix: Yu-huang, Energy chaos.

 **(A large concentrated, bomb like qi sphere, is created from the phoenixes mouth, and as it is shot out their mouth, the main guy jumps backwards, to avoid the blast.)**

Main guy: Die b#tch!

 **(Yun-ming laughs, and turns intangible, to get herself out of the roots. Then creates vines, out of thin air, that grab the main guy, and she yanks him towards her. While moving back at the same time, to escape the incoming attack, causing the main guy, to get hit dead on with it. As the bomb causes a bright light, and explosion from the impact, she uses this time, to move around. Once the light clears, the main guy is nowhere to be seen, and everyone has their jaw dropped, and is looking at the girl, who was shooting the needles.)**

Girl: **(afraid)** What? **Da-re-ka** {somebody} tell me what's going on, d#mmit!

 **(Yun-ming breathes on her neck, and the girl's eyes buck, and chills go down her spine, as she realizes too late, that Yun-ming is behind her. She is pierced through the back, with a large wooden spear, that goes through her heart. Blood comes out the girl's mouth, and she collapses onto the ground.)**

Yun-ming: Let's see now. That's two down **mou** {already}, and it's barely even been a minute. I wonder, if you other three, can last another one.

 **(She balls her fist up, and extends her finger, next to her thumb out, and places it near her temple.)**

Yun-ming: Hmm. I doubt it, **ka-ra** {because} you see. I have yet, to really begin.

 **(A spear cuts downwards through the air, heading right towards Yun-ming's upper back, as she is talking, however just before it makes contact, she turns intangible, and it slips right through her.)**

Yun-ming: **Houn-tou desu-ka** {Really}?

 **(She turns around, and stares at the flying phoenix, that just shot it. Then her gaze, turns to the last girl on the ground. The girl becomes frighten, so she transforms to a phoenix, and takes off into the air, joining the others, as they circle Yun-ming. Two of them create seals.)**

Phoenixes: Aja, splinter shot.

 **(They start shooting wooden needles, from the air, like mobile torrent guns, as they circle her, forcing her to be on the run. They continue to shoot at her, and the third one continues to try, to ensnare her, by growing vines from the ground, in an attempt to hold her, even if only, for a fraction of a second. For that would give the other two, just enough time, to lodge several needles in her. Yun-ming leads them away from the graveyard, and into the forest. Which provides her, a great deal of more cover. However, she runs the risk of being trapped easier, as there are much more things, for the phoenixes, to hide their techniques in. As she runs, the path in front of her, is becoming denser, and the phoenixes head further up in the sky, and start setting traps for her, within the forest. Such as dead ends, with thorned vines, poison plants, and giant carnivorous plants. However, her eyes are keen, as she has** **hero sight** **, which is something the phoenixes, know nothing about. She uses her translucent, and geometric aspects of the vision, to detect and avoid, the traps before she comes to them.)**

Phoenix #1: How is she **se-ked** {avoiding}, all of our traps. It's as if, **si ma'-a'** {she sees} them coming, and changes **si me-ten** {her route}.

Other girl: **Wo xiang ni hen dui** {I think you are right}, but I have an **zhu-yi** {idea}. Follow my lead, I need some cover.

 **(Yun-ming continues to run through the forest, and escape the traps, that they are setting. In the distance, she sees a moss covered rock wall, no more than a few hundred feet in height. The rock soon, sprouts highly poisonous fungi from it, along with spikes all upon it. So Yun-ming decides, to spring from tree to tree, so she can clear the wall, and continue running until, they have expended most of their energy, and start to get frustrated, and careless. She springs from tree to tree, and just before she gets to the top, the last tree starts to punch at her. She sees the attack, and is about to turn intangible, to avoid it. However, she realizes that if she did, then it would mean she will either touch, or go through the rock wall, which was much more dangerous. Seeing no other option, she decides to block the hit, but the force is so great, that she is rocketed towards the ground. Towards the ground, are several horned vines, and monstrous plants, waiting to maim her. She turns intangible, as she goes through, a few of the vines. Then she shoots the ground, with a death energy beam, making everything shrivel up and die, near instantly. However, right before she touches down, a giant tree trunk like foot, comes down at her, as if it were about to stump her. She creates a vine, and launches it at a nearby tree. It reaches the tree, and takes hold of it, and just as she yanks on it, to pull herself to it. A wooden needle, goes right through it, and her yank causes it to rip instead, and the foot comes crashing down on her, sending her into the ground. The foot stays on top of her, as the 3 phoenixes swoop down, and come out of their transformations.)**

Phoenix #1: That worked well, **Zuo-de hao** {good job}.

Other girl: **Xian-zai** {Now}, lets secure the **di-fang** {area}, and make sure **ta bu-neng** {she can't} escape.

 **(They start to create, layer after layer of walls, several vines and thorns, and fungi, creating a plant cage, forcing her to stay in it. Then they create, more man eater plants, and even one more forest walkers, to make sure they kill her.)**

 **(A forest walker, is a man like tree, which looks nearly identical to a tree, when it is rooted, in the ground, which was how it was able to surprise attack her.)**

Other girl: Now, **Wo xiang ni-men** {I want you guys}, aiming at her, with your splinter shot, ready to light her up, **jin-kuai** {when} the walker releases her.

 **(The shake their heads, and a few seconds later, the walker's foot starts turning black, and falling apart. Yun-ming raises herself, and turns towards the three phoenixes, and opens her eyes.)**

Yun-ming: You f#cked up.

 **(They start shooting her, with their splinter shot, and she emits a repulsor aura, and some of it, comes right back at them, and they are forced to dodge, their own attack, however as they do, Yun-ming runs at them. One of the tree walkers, try to smash her, with a hammer fist. However, she turns intangible, and goes on top of his hands. She then creates some razor leaves, and moves her palms outward, one facing the walkers face, and another facing one of the phoenixes, that got hit by a few of the stray splinter shots. The razor leaves spin like shurikens, and cut the walkers eyes and face, to shreds, leaving strings of wood hanging, from what's left of its face. The phoenix tries to create a seal, but it's too late, as one of the leaves, cuts his hand off. Breaking the unfinished seal, and before he has the time to create another, the other leaves dismember, the rest of his body. The other walker, rushes towards her, while she is absorbing the rest of the life force, out of the dying one, and then she aims a death sphere, at the approaching one. However, the other two phoenixes, create vines and swing it at her, expecting her to try to dodge it, therefore temporarily saving the walker, from its fate. However, instead of trying to dodge, like they think she would, and honestly most people would. She instead, continues to charge her death sphere, and right before the vines tangle her up, she then shoots it right in the chest, where its main life force is. The walker falls, and turns black, as the vines wrap around Yun-ming. They immediately start shooting wood splinters at her, and light her up with them, shooting her all across her body, and making her look like, she was undergoing acupuncture therapy. Yun-ming closes her eyes, and she drops her head, as if unconscious or dead. Blood drains down from her, and the two phoenixes, approach her slowly.)**

Other girl: **ahd** {Be careful}.

 **(The other girl, creates a seal.)**

Other girl: **(whispers)** Aja, wooden armor.

 **(A thick and hard, but flexible wood, covers her body, and a shield also appears, on her back. She reaches back, and grabs the shield, and reaches for it. Phoenix #2 walks closer to Yun-ming, and lifts up her head. Yun-ming's eyes are closed, and there is no expression on her face. Only blood trickling down from her mouth, and from where, the needles were inserted. He turns to look at the other girl.)**

Phoenix #2: **Shin-da** {She's dead}.

 **(Yun-ming opens her eyes, and the other girl eyes become wide, as she gasps. The guy turns back to face Yun-ming, but as he does, she uses another repulsor aura. All the vines and needles, that were lodged and wrapped around her, are shot out. However, so are her clothes this time, and since the guy, is almost directly in front of her, many of the needles, are shot into him, and he dies near instantaneously. Yun-ming walks over to the other girl, stark naked, and the girl is trembling in fear. Yun-ming shoots several vines, into the girl's shield, and yanks it away.)**

Yun-ming: **(fakes sad)** Oh no. **De-a-rou** {It seems}, since you made it **fu-ka-nou** {impossible} for me to escape, it has also made quite **o-na-ji** {the same} for you.

 **(She continues walking, and backs up the girl into a tree, then leans in, and whispers something in the girl's ear.)**

Yun-ming: **(whispers)** **Doo-mo** {Thanks} for saving me the trouble. **Ma-tte-i-ru** {I was waiting}, for you guys to attack me head on. **Ba-ka-na on-na** {You foolish woman}, you thought you were trapping me, but in fact I trapp-

 **(The girl shoots a wooden spear, right through Yun-ming's heart.)**

Other girl: **Zhe-ge gei da-jia** {That's for all of them}, b#tch.

 **(There is silence, for a few seconds.)**

Yun-ming: You know, I just might become cautious, if there was a great **hi-tsu-yo** {need}.

 **(The girl starts to shake, and she is speechless.)**

Yun-ming: **Wa-ka-ru** {You see}, I am the very **hon-shi-tsu** {essence}, of life and death. **A-tai o ko-rosu ko-to ga de-ki-nai** {You can't kill me}.

 **(Yun-ming then shoots her with a spear, and the girl inhales, then Yun-ming takes it out of her. The girl starts to walk slowly, then she falls down bleeding.)**

Yun-ming: **An-ta** {You} still have **ki** {energy} to heal yourself, **nan-de** {why} not do that?

 **(She starts to heal herself, and then she is shot by two more spears, while she is on the ground, and she screams, as each one hits her.)**

Other girl: Oh god! **O-ne-gai** {Please} just get it over with.

Yun-ming: And what **ta-no-shii** {fun} will that be... Tell you what, I have a different idea. I'm going to let you live. Not because I have to, or I feel remorse. But because...

 **(She picks the girl up, and throws her into the wall, covered with poisonous fungus. and spikes. The girl gasps, and starts to hyper ventilate for a while, but doesn't pass out. This goes on for several minutes, until she can finally lets out a scream. For she feels, the constant burning of her flesh, insides, and the boils, rashes, and bumps, that start to form. She is shaking violently, and then Yun-ming, starts to shoot some wooden needles into her, one by one, however her pain, is already so great, that she cannot even feel them enter her.)**

Yun-ming: You see; this is much **mo-tto ta-no-shii** {more fun}.

 **(She watches the woman roll around, and break off the spears, as she does.)**

Other girl: **(screaming)** PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE JUST KILLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yun-ming: (mocking) **IIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEEEEE** {NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO}.

 **(The girl tries to create some energy out of her hand, but she can't, because her mind is overloaded with pain. She crawls around, looking for a broken piece, of one of the spears. When she finally finds one, she stabs herself in the heart with it, and waits there to die. However, she doesn't. She does it again, and it goes all the way through her. Yet she remains alive.)**

Other girl: **(crying and screaming)** Bu, Bu, Buuuuuuuuu **{NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO}.**

Yun-ming: YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

 **(The girl then takes the spear, and shoves it through her skull. She remains alive for a little bit longer.)**

Yun-ming: B#tch, ruined my fun. There's no point of her living, if she can't experience, the **i-ta-mi** {pain} of it.

 **(Yun-ming stops preventing the girl's death, then starts to create some clothes for herself, and walks away. She runs and jumps, at one of the walls, and shoots it with some death energy, which allows her to burst right through it. She is walking back in the forest, for some time, and she then stops, as she notices someone following her. She turns intangible, and creates a clone of herself. The clone continues to walk forward, while she remains intangible, underneath some fallen tree limbs, and rocks. The person continues to follow her, and she waits until they get closer. The clone turns around, and the person hides behind a tree. Then the clone starts going again, and likewise the person, continues to follow her. They step past, where her real self is hiding, and as they do, she shifts back to her normal form, right behind them. She creeps up behind them, and extends a sharp wooden pipe, from out of her hand, and just before she stabs them, she notices who it is.)**

Yun-ming: Grim?

 **(Grim eyes buck, and fear swells inside of him, and sweat start to form, on his skin. He turns around, and sees Yun-ming, who is staring him, right in the face.)**

Grim: Y-yes.

Yun-ming: **Nan-kai** {How many times}, have I told you. not to follow me?

Grim: I'm sorry I just...

Yun-ming: I trust, you've also seen, what I did to those phoenixes, as well.

Grim: I did.

Yun-ming: Aren't you afraid, I'll do the same to you?

Grim: A-a little. But why would you do that to me?

Yun-ming: **Nan-de** {Why} do you keep following me?

Grim: B-Because.

Yun-ming: **(rolls eyes)** I told you before, I cannot return **so-no ki-mo-chi** {feelings} for you, for I am not capable of them.

Grim: Well, if it's the same to you, and you cannot have those feelings for "anyone". Then you can just accept, "my" proposal to you, in a few years, when we become adults. I won't mind, if you don't love me back. I'll still treat-

Yun-ming: **Hon-tou-ni** {Are you sure}?

Grim: Yes, I promise. I'll "never" hold it against you.

Yun-ming: **Yo-shi** {Fine}.

Grim: Really?

Yun-ming: **Hai** {Yes}, tell **fu-bo** {mother and father} that I'm not coming back.

Grim: **(unbelief)** What?

Yun-ming: Marry someone else. Don't waste your time on me.

Grim: I don't "want" someone else, I want you, we're the same.

Yun-ming: **Kii-te ku-da-sai** {Listen kid}, If I wanted you, I would have told you to come with me, but I didn't. I won't give you hope, when there is none. I have always been alone, and that's the way, it's going to be.

Grim: Please, please take me with you. **(hopefully)** please.

 **(She looks down and holds out her hand.)**

Yun-ming: Ok.

 **(He smiles and walks over to her, and reaches for her hand. As she grabs his hand, she pulls him in close to her, and with her other hand, she drives a wooden pipe through his heart, and he gasps, and she lets the embrace go. He falls down to the ground.)**

Yun-ming: **I-ma, Ka-e-rou** {Now go back home}, before you learn, that you really can die. I won't say it again.

 **(She turns to leave, and a few minutes later, she hears a familiar voice.)**

Gai: You are not as unfeeling as you claim dear.

 **(Yun-ming bucks her eyes, and turns to face the direction of the voice, but nothing is there. Then she turns back, to face forward, and sees Gai.)**

Gai: Just because your "purpose" is too kill, and bring things into the afterlife, does not mean, you have to be unfeeling, or do it alone.

Yun-ming: It's easier that way, and you know it.

Gai: Perhaps it is, but it's also the "cowards" way out. You "do" have the power of death, but you "also" have the power of life. There is always a balance, and you are here, to help maintain it.

Yun-ming: You could have given that power to someone else, **na-ze** {why} did it have to be **bo-ku** {me}!? I never asked for this **shi-go-to** {job}, or these powers **kaa-san** {mother}, not once. You forced it on me.

 **(Gai walks up to Yun-ming, and hugs her.)**

Gai: Death is not all bad dear. It can be a relief, to those who have a rough time in life, and lead them to heaven, and it can also do justice upon, the exceedingly wicked, and send them to hell. While your job's downside. is more "apparent" then others, everyone has a flipside. There is not one of you **(the enhanced heroes)** , that I made, to have a cake walk, neither did I make either of you, to experience constant misery. I gave you this job, not because I hate you. But your mind could handle it, when others, couldn't possibly.

Yun-ming: **Kaa-san** {Mother} it is easy for you to say. You are a god, you have been around for countless years, you are used to it, **wa-ka-e-ru** {you understand} fully, of the balance of the realms. I'm just a **ko-do-mo** {kid}, and your giving me **so-nna** {such} a job, what do you expect from me!?

Gai: I "expect" you, to make your own errors, and learn from them. I never expected you, to get it all "at once". And I may be very old, but there are even somethings, that "I" do not know. It may be very few, but they are there. So I will let you go now, but...

 **(She holds out two things, one is a cloak, and the other is a scythe.)**

Yun-ming: **Nan desu ka** {What is this}?

Gai: I got each of you, something for when you became adults. And since you are leaving, there is no point in waiting until then.

Yun-ming: **(she looks down)** **A-ri-ga-tou Kaa-san** {Thank you mother}.

 **(Gai kisses her on the cheek.)**

Gai: The next time I see you, I hope you will have matured, into a woman. And never forget, you are my daughter, and I will "always" love you.

Yun-ming: **(she looks down)** I have to tell you something. **A-ta** {I-}... **A-ta-shi** {I} killed some people **kyou** {today}, and a few days ago, I killed half of the undying forest, and I only left because, the Kami came.

 **(Gai smiles, and rubs the top of her head.)**

Gai: Thanks for telling me.

Yun-ming: You're not mad?

Gai: I understand you dear. Plus, I already knew about what you did, and restored the forest, and the lives of the people you killed, "before" I came, and talked to you. You are still young, and you will make many mistakes. But I also know, you have great potential, **(She pinches her cheek.)** and that's the beautiful woman, I can't wait to see.

(Yun-ming finally hugs Gai back.)

Yun-ming: Alright mother, I'm off now.

 **(She lets go of her embrace, and turns to leave, taking a few steps away from Gai, before she speaks again. As she does, she stops again, but doesn't turn around to face her.)**

Gai: See you dear, and your dad **(Kai)** said, there is a place in the underworld, that the locals call **shi no waku-sei** {the planet of death/death planet}. You may find, what you seek there. He would have come, but he likes to keep up his, "non-caring" facade.

Yun-ming: How am I supposed to get **a-so-ko** {there}?

Gai: There are several portals on Genesis, that can lead you to the underworld. However, if you want to get to Shi no wakusei, there is only one, that will lead you straight there. You'll find it in the Idoo pyramid, in Hellstown. Just be careful, not to disturb the Kami there.

 **(Yun-ming shakes her head, then she starts waking off again. Gai watches her for some time, until she decides to teleport, back to her shrine.)**

 **(A few hours later, Grim makes it back. He goes right to Gai.)**

Grim: Yun-ming, S-She's going away.

Gai: I know dear, it's okay, I've already seen her off.

Grim: **(crying)** But, why? Why didn't you stop her, why didn't you make her stay?

Gai: Because, it's not what "she" wanted. I know you like her, and you want her to be yours. But she is not yours to have, you have to come to terms with that, and let her be herself. You will find someone else to be with. You just have to, open your heart to them.

Grim: But, she was mine. She's just like I am.

Gai: Just because I made you with similar powers as her, didn't mean, I made her for you. Yes, that was my original plan, to have all those with the same powers, marry each other. But that would be cruel, and unwise, to force that kind of thing. As forcing love where it does not belong, will only get you pity, and or resentment. And although you guys, have a term called unrequited love, it "does not" exist. If you think you may have it, then the other person, will also be in love with you, whether they are willing to admit to it, or not. However, there is a such a thing, as unrequited obsession, which is what "you" are suffering from.

Grim: But what if she is unable to love, what then?

Gai: She has feelings for you, just not the kind, that you "want" her to have. And it's very selfish for you, to force her to be your wife, when she doesn't have those kind of feelings, for you. It isn't that she is unable, to fall in love, it's, she simply just hasn't fallen, in love yet. Marrying you, is not only bad for "her", it is also bad for you. For when you, or her does find the person, that you love. Then that would cause problems, for both of you, regardless of whether or not, you choose to stay together. So it's best not, to just do those things, haphazardly. There is a perfect balance in the world. Whether it seem, unequal or not, it is always perfect. You are Grim, and as such, you are one half of a jigsaw puzzle. You must find the part, that fits together with your half, to make one whole. Not the part, that you "want", to fit together with yours, and not always what seems, the most logical either. But one day, you will find that part, and when you do, you will "know", that they are the one for you. Unfortunately, though, there is a possibility, that either you or they, will have forced their selves, with another part by then. But if you are lucky, and try to fulfill your purpose in life. Nature **(the balance),** will be kind, and ensure things work out for the best. But for that to happen, you must not give up hope, you must continue to believe, that you will find that person, and not just settle for others. For nature will become angry, and may even curse you, instead. Now it may take some time, to understand what I've said, but I hope, that when you do, you do in fact listen.

 **(A few years later, while they are still teens, the different groups are having a contest. Many of them, are combining their techniques, to create something unique, to present to Gai.)**

 **(Gai looks at all of her children, creating different things, and is quite pleased with them, as a mother would be. She looks at Huang, Cloud, and Oonoo, who are working on a** **blueprint orb** **, for a sentient being. The girls are very happy, to work with Cloud, as they have crushes on him. In which Gai, already knew about. However, she said nothing of it, as she would let things develop, in whatever way they do. To be quite honest, those three were her favorites, although her motherly and godly knowledge, would not allow her to voice it, or treat them differently, because of it. One of the reasons. is that they always confided in her, chatted with her, and even gave her presents, when there was no occasion. However, they were also the source, of her main bewilderment, for they are what she was talking about, when she told Yun-ming, that there are even things, that she does not know, or understand. Because nature, had chosen to split a perfect union, into three, and not two. As she could clearly see, that Cloud belonged to both, Oonoo and Huang. Which she has never seen, in her realm before, even in all of her years. She knew this, but promised to not interfere, because she really did not know, what to do in regards, of their relationship. She would listen and watch, but she would not give guidance, about it. So she decided, to just let nature and them, take control of their fate.)**

 **(When the projects were all done, they were presented to Gai. They ranged from artifacts, to new techniques, to new dimensions, technological advances, and even new forms. Soon it was time, to look upon the last two projects. One from Cloud's team, and the other from Pandora's.)**

 **(Pandora, (Benoo queen), and the (graphic genie), created a different, powerful and versatile element, called Alchemy. The elements original color is green, similar to toxic energy, however, it looks much calmer, like a neon light glowing.)**

Pandora: First

 **(She picks up some metal, and puts it in the green alchemy mist, and it is transmuted to a different type.)**

Benoo girl: Second.

 **(She creates a rose, and tosses it into the neon misty light, and a few seconds later, it turns into a small** **homunculus** **.)**

Graphic genie girl: Lastly.

 **(She puts a long, emerald stone in there, and when she takes it out, she grabs both ends, and bends it, just like one would, an eraser. Then she throws it on the ground, and it bounces off the ground, and when it comes back down, in bounces again.)**

Pandora: It can do that, and more. You only have to think of, what you want to accomplish, and it practically does it for you. However, it is a bit hard to control, especially for the more complicated tasks. So what do you think mother?

Gai: I am actually quite amazed. This is certainly, one of the coolest things I've seen. You guys will "certainly", overcome the immortals, as you have much more creativity then them.

 **(She looks at the element for a while, then a few minutes pass, and she duplicates it. Which amazes everyone.)**

Pandora: It took us "weeks", to create that! But you did it, in only a few minutes.

Gai: And I have been around for eons, and have never done it. If you had not shown me it, then I may not have learned it, even eons "from" now. So the credit, goes all to you three. Once someone else has designed, and written the code for something, then the hard work is over. It is easy to duplicate something, once it has already been done. So you just be, very proud of your accomplishment. I really look forward, to learning more from you guys.

 **(Gai walks over to Huang, Oonoo, and Cloud.)**

Gai: I don't know, it's gonna be tough, to follow after those guys.

Cloud: **Ye** {yeah}, **A-ra-yo** {I know}.

Oonoo: **Hem** {But} we are confident.

 **(Huang smiles at Gai.)**

Huang: **Wo-men** {We} worked **zhen-de** {really} hard on ours.

Gai: Alright, show me.

 **(They all grab the blue, yellow, and red colored orb. Then they inject their energy into it. A man is formed from it, that resembles Cloud closely, and everyone's eyes buck, including Gai's. It is a Diveneon, and not just any, it is one of an enhanced race.)**

Gai: **(near speechless)** How did you?

Oonoo: Well, **I-nen** **se-dem** {we listened} to, all you said about, the difference of Diveneons, and how each of us, **oo-aht** {are unique}. We looked into, **su-be-te** {all} of your books, based on each of our races. We did a field study, and went out to the towns, and observed people, in different visions, to look at the structures, of their souls, psyches, and spirits. We mapped them out, and then, extracted some of **i-nen** {our} powers, into him. We named him Fate. He is a mix of an Elf, Guardian, **to** {and} a reaper. Huang made the body, I made the psyche, and Cloud made the soul. It took us, a really long time, to do it, and we had to work together, to not only make sure it worked together, but also, because we lacked the powers, and knowledge, without each other. **I-nen oo-ha'** {We wanted} to make him, with all three, of our powers. **Hem** {But} we didn't know how to create, an extra slot for him. So we looked into fusion, and that's how we made his ability, called **Sha'-oo de nun** {the eyes of destiny". The technique is purple in color, and takes up a lot more stamina, then our eyes do. However, it even has extra abilities, that aren't even present, in our eyes.

 **(Sha'oo is the reaper word, for destiny/fate, de is the elvish word, showing possession or of, and nun is the guardian word, meaning eyes.)**

Cloud: What do you think?

Gai: …

 **(Huang looks into her mom's eyes, hoping she will like it.)**

Gai: **(thinking)** _That's beyond amazing. They created their own, enhanced race, and their powers aren't even, fully developed. No immortal, has even come close to creating something, as complicated as this, especially not, without my help. It even took me, a long time, to create the enhanced races. These kids, however designed one, in a few weeks. I want to tell them, that they won, but I can't say, whether, I'm being biased or not. The alchemy element, was really amazing, and I am really proud of them. But this... I just love it so much._

Pandora: Hey, our stuff is still the best, right?

Gai: ...

Pandora: Right mother, you still like ours the best don't you?

Huang: Bu {No}, **Ta xi-huan wo-men de** {she likes ours} the best, **Wo** {I} can see it in her eyes.

Oonoo: **Hai** {Yes}, she said, she was quite amazed at yours. **Hem i-nen** {But ours}, left her speechless, so we surely won.

Pandora: Mother.

Huang: **Niang** {Mother}

Pandora: Mother.

Huang: **Niang-** {Mother}-

Gai: Both of your teams really did well, I really can't decide who won. How about, you both get the prize? I'll make two of them.

Pandora: No, there can only be one "true" winner. You just can't bear to tell them, they lost. Do you like them "more" than us?

Gai: That's not it. So just calm down Pandora.

Pandora: It's not fair. We worked "too" hard, to tie with them.

 **(She jumps at the hybrid creation, and it wakes up. His eyes open, and they are purple. He looks at Pandora, and as she shoots at him, with some magic energy, he disappears, and appears above her, delivering an ax kick, making her crash onto the ground. He then shoots an airy, purple demonic like creature, at her, and Pandora looks up in fear, but Gai creates a shield, and it disperses the creature. Then Gai appears behind him, and picks him up by his shirt. He turns around, and is about to attack Gai, but she puts him to sleep.)**

Gai: He nearly killed Pandora!

 **(Pandora's face is flushed from embarrassment, and she runs outside, covering her face. She is outside by the water, just playing over what happened, to her again and again. Just knowing, that when she goes back inside, she will be ridiculed to no end. Unless she gets even with them, and that thing. Late at night, while everyone is asleep. Pandora comes back into the house, quietly. She hears squeaking noises, and moans coming from Gai's bedroom, so she knows, she doesn't have to worry, about her. She sees that most people, are already sleep in their beds. She turns on her hero vision, and looks for the thing, that Cloud's team created. She sneaks over there, not trying to wake it up, and she uses her magic, to take hold of the big cloud, of alchemy element. She slowly approaches the hybrid creature, with the element, then once she figures, it is too close to escape, even it even if it wakes up. She shoots the element towards it, while chanting the words, "kill" and "destroy". It starts emitting, tons of alchemy energy, inside itself, and since the element, is the original one, it has the full source code. The hybrid wakes up, and activates its eyes of destiny. It absorbs it, into its' soul, adding the element, into his abilities, but having to kick out, three elements to do so. Three spheres, come out of his body, one solar one, one lunar one, and one gravity one. As he has just traded the alchemy one, for those. Blue glowing like designs, appear over his body.)**

Pandora: Tell me, what is your name?

Hybrid: My name is Fate.

Pandora: I want you to kill Oonoo, or Huang for me, whichever one, doesn't matter to me.

 **(Fate shakes his head no.)**

Pandora: What!? You are my slave now. I "order" you to kill.

Fate: I will kill. But...

Pandora: But What?

 **(Fate points to Pandora, and fear sets in her, as she realizes, that she has not gained control of him, however, she has no idea, that he has control, of the element now.)**

Pandora: **(screams)** Mother!

 **(Fate disappears, and reappears right at her, with his fist glowing blue with energy, and designs. His fist is inches from her face, when out of nowhere, Gai's hand grabs his, and she puts him to sleep, again. Pandora is breathing heavily, and sweating, as she was scared for her life.)**

Pandora: Oh, thank you so much mom, he almost-

 **(She is slapped across the face, by Gai.)**

Gai: **(angrily)** If not for "you", trying to get them back, for "embarrassing" you, then he would not have attacked you. But "now", he is compelled to kill you, by "any" means. So "now", I have to separate him from you, or remove it out of his mind. But until I can do the latter, I must look into alchemy, more first, because it seems, to have a few mystic, properties as well.

Pandora: **(crying)** I wasn't trying to kill them, honest. I knew that they would just destroy him, or kick him out.

Gai: **(angrily)** I know what you were trying to do. But they stored lots of energy into him, and he's already a D class, and he's not that simple, for you guys to kill either. Not only did he have the eyes of destiny, but now, he also has alchemy, at his disposal. He would have killed a few of you, before you put him down. Do you understand that! Stop being such a brat, before you get people killed.

 **(The next morning, Fate is dropped off by Gai, in the underworld, on the planet of death. As she believes, after examining him through great detail, that he would come to like it there. For he greatly desires., to test his abilities.)**

 **(Countless years later, on Shi no Gakusei)**

 **(The death planet, is a place that is forever pitch black. Those without lightless vision, infrared vision, sonar, or something similar, will die either by starvation, dehydration, or become food, or worse, to one of the evil creatures, falling into an abyss, until they hit the ground, or take their own life, or by another resident there. This is a planet, that has certainly earned its name. A place where once you die, you come right back the next day, to the same place, until you adapt yourself, to the environment, and become stronger. This is the place, where the gods send the creatures, they deemed inherently evil. A place, where there is no light, or hope. A place, that has planes of influence, that subject you to your greatest fears, until you overcome them. A place, where it is 100's degrees below freezing, for 8 hours, leaving frost over everything. About 70 degrees, for the next 8 hours, and raining constantly. Then raises 100's, of degrees above boiling, for the next 8 hours, cooking and evaporating, nearly everything. Finally, it goes back to 70 degrees, for the next 8 hours, raining constantly yet again. It continues in this 32-hour cycle, however, it is not at all, a gradual change. The best way to describe it, would be like a wave or pulse, similar to that of an emp. It acts as the places only clock, for it happens at exactly 8 hour intervals, each time. Until people are able to adapt to the planet, it becomes the worst horror story, imaginable for them. As they die, and are tortured countless times, and even after years of adapting, to the harsh climate, and evil there. There is always something, that comes along and kills them, regardless. As new inhabitants, flow in every day, and since the planet is roughly twice the size, of Wujie. Many people never, or very rarely, meet each other. There are no governments, no rules, and no one to save you. This is a place, where some people go, to hone their skills, do evil without retribution, and satisfy their darkest desires.)**

 **(On one of the plains, there is a large horde of creatures, running and flying, as if they were chasing something. Looking like, the typical European. depiction of demons. They are somewhat muscular beings, with sharp claws and teeth, some having spikes on their back, and forearms, having a tail, with a spade on the end of it, and having large, skin covered wings, similar to bats or dragons. The creature's skin and eyes, are monotone, ranging from the brightest whites, to the darkest blacks. They are the creatures, that live in the abyss/pits. Since they are cold blooded creatures, they sleep during the cold time of the day, where they are frozen, within their dark pits. During the rainy times of the day, they stay inside of their pits, or wait up to a few hundred feet from it. Looking for the opportunity, to catch whoever comes too close. But during the hot times, is by far, their most active time. They exit their pits, and use the entire planet, as their hunting ground. However, during this time, they are much stronger, and faster beings, all having a power and speed rating, of an E class, but because of their lack of other abilities, cannot be considered one. Nevertheless, they are highly dangerous creatures, that arrive in high numbers, of anywhere from fifteen, to even hordes, of a few hundred. There is only one upside, and that is, whenever they spot, or are chasing something, they let out a high pitched piercing, demonic squeal.)**

 **(There are several people, fighting one another, when they hear the piercing squeal, coming from the horde.)**

Guy: Oh sh#t. The pit devils are here, and from the sound of it, there's a whole lot of them.

 **(They all stop fighting each other, and start to run, as they know they'll all be dead, if the horde catches them. They are running for several hours, and the horde becomes bigger. As the squealing, has attracted even more of them, to the chase. The people who let exhaustion get to them, were dismembered, and eaten by the horde, in only a few seconds. As the horde continues to grow, however, so do the people running from them, despite so many of them, being killed. They continue to run, waiting for the next wave, so the temperature can decrease. For then, the creatures will lose, their near infinite stamina, caused by the heat, and revert back to, surprise hunters. The more experienced people, have done this sort of thing, several times, and have made it, but that all depends, on their condition, before the chase begins. However, others, have never escaped before, and had to experience the feeling, of being eaten and ripped apart, every time they've encountered one. On the other hand, running away from the main group, that is fleeing from you, is your best. They will still be followed, as some of the horde, will break off and follow them. However, it gives them a much better chance, of actually killing all of the ones, that are following them, but then, that is a better chance, for more often than not, they are killed, when they try it. Which has made the general view, of when you see a horde, run and don't fight. However today, the people are in luck, as the horde is nearing the area, of one of the more powerful residents.)**

 **(Fate hears the screeching of the horde, and an evil smile, spreads across his face.)**

Fate: It seems; I get to have some fun tonight.

 **(He looks at his hand, which has the head of another person. He shakes the head yes. Then he imbues it with alchemy energy, and tosses it at the horde, which is at least a** **farsight** **away. The people see the green, energy covered head, and they become even more fearful, as they know who exactly, it is from.)**

Girl: Sh#t, we ran into Fates area.

Guy: No, I'm sure we made sure we didn't. He must have left, because no one comes there anymore, except the pit devils.

 **(The green energy covered head, finally makes it way to the horde, and once it makes contact with one of them, it explodes, causing several of them, disintegrate immediately. However, that fails to put a dent in their numbers, and neither, was it his intent, as he was merely stating his presence. Fate runs toward the horde, and when he gets close, he activates his eyes of destiny. A purple leviathan like, psyche and soul beast, comes out, and heads right for the horde. A few of the people, who have been there longer, run in different directions, and part of the horde breaks off. The ones that don't, are however, hit head on by the beast, and it consumes their soul and psyche, and their bodies turn into purple sparkling mist. The leviathan continues, to cut a path through the horde, killing hundreds of them, in its swoop. After it goes through once, he sends it, after the other parts of the horde, that just broke off. The leviathan makes it swoop, on several of the broke of parts, of the horde, and killing the people, that made them break off in the process. However, two of the off shoots get away, as they are now out of range. So his leviathan, circles back around, returning to him. He now stands in the middle, of what's left of the horde. The pit demons, are running at him, trying to cut him with the swipes of their claws. However, they are too slow for him. As they come, he counters them effortlessly, and when he does, he hits them so hard, that it makes a sloshing, and cracking sound. As he breaks their bones, and penetrate their skin, causing blood to splatter, as he does it. He does this for several minutes, and then more squealing sounds are heard, as more and more, smaller hordes, join the group. However, it doesn't appear to phase Fate, as he continues enjoying, the one-sided blood bath. However, the commotion has attracted another, even older resident, of the Death planet. She looks off into the distance, watching Fate effortless defend himself, against the never ending horde, of pit demons. She is amused, and a great black bird, swoops down at her, heading right for her. She turns intangible, and appears right on the back of the bird. The bird flies towards the heart of the battle, and the pit demons emit a scream, that Fate has never heard before. They start to run away, but a dark barrier goes around them, in a circle killing all those, who touch it. All the ones outside the barrier, change directions. The ones inside, back away to the outskirts, of the barrier. But the barrier then contracts, and kills them as well, sucking up their life force, and adding it, to the energy of the barrier.)**

Fate: What the h#ll, I've never seen them do "that" before.

 **(Then he looks up at the girl. who is dressed in a dark cloak. Her face is hidden from his view, then she flips down, to the ground.)**

Fate: Who are you?

 **(She stays kneeled somewhat, on the ground, hiding her face.)**

Girl: You've peaked my interest.

Fate: I said, who are you?

Girl: I ask the questions? Know your place. As you can see, even the pit demons fear me.

Fate: Well I'm not convinced. Your welcome to try, "putting me" in my place, although. I highly doubt it, will go in your favor. I was merely, relieving some pent up stress, with those pit devils. I could have wiped them out, just as quick as you did.

Girl: I will "not" ask you again, who are you?

Fate: Come find out, B#tch.

 **(She disappears into a cloud of black smoke, then reappears in back of Fate.)**

Girl: You "will" find out, why they fear me.

 **(Fate does a back kick, and the girl turns intangible, and appears in front of him. She uppercuts at him, and it barely grazes him, as he flips out of the way. He continues to backflip, and some horned vines, grow beneath him, and reach up to grab him. He engulfs himself, in an alchemy aura, which turns them into metal. He looks up to where she was, and she is no longer there, he hears something above him, and he sees her, charging a black sphere, and aiming to towards him. He uses a burst alchemy beam, while flipping in the air, and it hits her, and disintegrates her. His eyes buck, as he is stabbed in the back, with some wooden spikes, by the real girl, as what he attacked, was just a copy. The spike goes through him, and the girl turns intangible again. But then he emits an alchemy nova, which forces the girl, to remain intangible.)**

Fate: **(coughing up blood)** Now you're finished.

 **(The girl creates another clone, of herself, and the intangible mist, flows into it.)**

Girl: Hardly. "But" I must admit; you are "entertaining". That will make it funner, to torture you though.

 **(Fate activates his eyes of destiny, and his body starts to heal.)**

 **(Then he attacks the girl, with a barrage of spinning kicks, and punches. The girl engulfs, her hands and feet, with black starry energy, and blocks the attacks, made by Fate. Fate's stamina, is starting to take a toll, as the black energy, seems to be eating away at it.)**

 **(Fate is starting to be pushed back, and then the girl, starts to actually counter him, delivering devastating blows, to his vital points. As he is hit with her attacks, he notices his body, slightly fades away, where he was hit. His eyes buck, and in the first time in his life, he was being dominated. He does a burst attack, and sends out a leviathan, even larger than before.)**

 **(The woman bucks her eyes, and she emits the starry energy, all across her body, as the thing attacks her. The thing sends the woman, into the distance, and the black mist, comes out from the body, and goes towards the ground. A few seconds later, the body turns, into a purple sparkling mist.)**

Fate: Finally.

 **(Then he looks at his body, and it's still, partially faded away.)**

Fate: Looks like I'll have to kill myself, for my body to restore itself.

 **(The black mist appears behind him, and lights up whitish. The girl's body forms again, and she stands up.)**

Fate: **(eyes buck)** What the? What does it take, to kill you?

 **(She takes off her hood, and reveals her face, and she shifts back, to her true form.)**

Yun-ming: Even if you kill yourself, the effect will remain, unless you kill me, or at least, I become unconscious.

 **(Without seeing her, he turns around, with an alchemy imbued fist.)**

Fate: I guess I'll do just that!

 **(Yun-ming blocks it, with her starry black energy, imbued palm.)**

Yun-ming: **A-tai** {I} have never seen, this element before?

 **(His hand disappears, and he is shocked, then he looks up at her face, and he becomes near speechless, at her beauty.)**

Yun-ming: **Shi-kashi** {But} you seem, to have similar powers, to Huang, Cloud, and Oonoo. **So-shite** {And} you look similar to Cloud, are you their **ko-do-mo** {offspring}?

Fate: W-Who are you?

Yun-ming: **A-tai** {I} am the essence of **shi-ka-tsu** {life and death}, the one and only, Yun-ming. Is it possible, that they have not told you, about me?

Fate: I am Fate. Actually, I was created by them, and not their actual child.

Yun-ming: It seems they have also improved, quite a bit since I left. I thought only Gai, could create life, as advanced as this. So why'd did you come here?

Fate: Actually, after I tried to kill Pandora, Gai sent me here. Pandora cursed me, to continue killing and destroying, with the element, you just saw me use. However, before she could turn me, into her slave, I absorbed the element, but I had to dispose, of three of my other elements, to do it.

Yun-ming: **Dou ya-tte** {How} did Pandora, get a hold of the element, and shouldn't you be able to, remove the **no-ro-i** {curse} now?

Fate: I don't know how she got it, but I did remove the curse, after a few years here. But honestly, I rather enjoy being here. It allows me to let loose.

 **(Yun-ming stares at him, as if intrigued by him.)**

Yun-ming: **Hon-tou** {Really}?

Fate: What about you? I don't imagine, you got the pit demons to fear you, for nothing.

Yun-ming: **Mo-chi-ron chi-ga-u** {Of course not}. Those pit demons have a leader, and I tortured him, for a very long time, to say the least. And when he experiences a **kan-ji** {feeling}, no matter the kind it is, it resonates, through all of them. Yes, they tried to attack me, in my sleep. **Shi-kashi** {However}, I went into their pits, killing all of them, on my way down, and went after their King, **nan-do-mo, nan-do-mo, nan-do-mo** {again, and again, and again}. After a while, they started to run, whenever they saw me, but sometimes I visit, just for kicks. But pit demons, aren't the only ones who fear me, almost every creature, and person does. Which was starting to get boring, **da-ka-ra** {so} actually, I was planning on leaving soon. Then I saw you and...

Fate: You were looking, to get some more fun, from torturing me?

Yun-ming: **Hai** {Yes}, I was planning on killing you, again and again. Only showing you, slightly more **chi-ka-ra** {skill} each time, that way, you would keep trying.

Fate: You are tantalizing.

Yun-ming: **(playfully)** Am I, really?

 **(She starts to walk away.)**

Fate: ...

 **(She continues to walk into the distance.)**

Fate: Hey, wait what did you mean by that?

 **(She seems to ignore him.)**

Fate: Wait...Wait!

 **(Several thousand years later, during the invasion of the Dark worlders. Yun-ming appears in Gai's shrine. Gai smiles, as she sees her, and goes to hug her. Then her eyes buck, as she feels, a very slight bulge, on Yun-ming's stomach.)**

Gai: **(laughs)** Oh, it seems you "are", able to feel "something".

 **(Yun-ming slightly blushes, and Gai playfully, tickles her stomach.)**

Gai: You certainly aren't a little girl anymore. By the way, how is Fate. I heard from my siblings, and others, that you two were working as assassins, across the realms. Is he the father?

Yun-ming: **Hai, sou-desu** {Yes, he is}. I bet this was your doing, wasn't it?

Gai: All I do, is give out the cards, it's up to the players, to decide how, and whether they will use them. But I did put him there, "hoping", that would work out, by the way, where is he now?

Yun-ming: Fate-kun's carrying out one more mission. He should be here soon. We came back, to help out in the war.

Gai: You're pregnant dear, you should stay out of it. There are enough people here to win. At least, that is my advice. However, I know you came here, not because you had to, but because you wanted to.

Yun-ming: **Grim wa dai-jou-bu desu ka** {How is Grim}?

Gai: (sighs) He's still obsessed over you, but don't worry about that. You aren't obligated to be his. He will just have to get over it.

Yun-ming: **Wa-ka-ta-yo** {I see}. Hmm, Did Cloud marry, Oonoo or Huang?

Gai: They are all idiots, especially Cloud. When Huang and Oonoo, told him, that they were proposed to. He didn't know what to say, so he told them congratulations. So they took it as if, he didn't think of them, in that way, and got married to the ones, with their source gene. He really messed up, all of their futures. Neither one of them, was really happy in their marriage. Then when they start having kids, many people started cheating, and then all kinds of h#ll broke loose. Now Cloud, is having sex with them both, but he still doesn't know, about their true feelings. I am so glad "you", didn't participate in their downward spiral. It makes me feel, bad as mother really, like I messed up somewhere.

Yunming: Don't blame yourself. We all made our choices.

Gai: Yes, you guys made your choices, but I could have guided you more. But I chose being a god, over a mother, and I never should have. At the very least, I could have saved those three, and Pandora. I thought it would work out, but it didn't, and that is my fault. Next time I raise some one, I am going to be stricter, and involved. It's really is my fault, how things turned out. Especially for those 4.

 **(Yun-ming hugs Gai again.)**

 **(It's night time, and Yun-ming has just driven out darkworlder troops, from an old elvish town, a few hours ago, and residents are returning. She walks through the city, looking at the reflection of the moon and stars, off of the water. She sees a group of drows enter the town, trying to pass off as elves. She appears in front of them.)**

Yun-ming: Listen, I know you're not elves, so get lost, you won't be ease dropping here. Now if you weren't so weak, I would have just killed you. **DE-mo** {But} you see this isn't an official battle **(war)** , so the **(war)** rules don't apply. **Shi-kashi** {But} if you don't leave, I'll just have the guards, kill you. **Wa-ka-ru** {Understand}?

 **(The Drow captain shakes her head, and turns to leave, but one of the other drows, appears to be staring at something. Yun-ming turns her gaze, and sees a little kid, drawing on the floor. Yun-ming stares at him, and notices, it is also a Drow. She starts to walk towards the kid, and then all of the others drows, start drawing seals in the air. Yun-ming waves her hand behind her, and all of them drop, as their life energy is sucked away. She appears to where the kid is, and the symbol is complete, and she picks up the kid.)**

Yun-ming: **Na-ni shite-i-ru-no** {What are you doing here}? Aren't you a little **wa-kai** {young} to be a spy?

 **(As she is waiting for an answer, she sees that his orb, is glowing inside of him, and soon the ground starts glowing. Yun-ming shoots vines out of her hand, to erase the drawing in the ground, but the glow remains.)**

Yun-ming: **Na-ni o shita** {What did you do}?

Kid: You can't attack me, until I do, and I'm not going to do that, so you'll have to, wait and see.

Yun-ming: Guards! We have a-

 **(Energy starts to converge around the kid, and he begins to change into, something else. The guards come, and they see the creature, and start shooting it, with light bolts. However, they are just absorbing right, into the ground.)**

 **(Yun-ming is looking at the ground, and she sees that the energy, is not coming from the kid, but out of the ground. She looks in the ground, with her penetrative vision, and can't see anything.)**

Yun-ming: Is anything buried **ko-ko** {here}? Was this town, the home of Kami before?

 **(The guards start to think for a while, while continuing to shoot at the kid, with no progress.)**

Yun-ming: It seems like he is, summoning the energy from somewhere, and he's being taken over by it.

Guard: This town was built in the place, where Kai killed Phenom.

Yun-ming: Thee Phenom. **Sai-sho no** {The first} false god.

Other guard: Yes, he's right.

Yun-ming: **Nan-de** {Why} the h#ll, wouldn't you guys say that, when I came here.

Guard captain: We didn't see the relevance.

Yun-ming: Evacuate every one now! **I-ke, i-ke, i-ke** {Go, Go, go}!

 **(The creature continues to get stronger, and more powerful, and is nearing her legal fight limit. Yun-ming stays close by, and waits for the creature to reach B class levels, so she can attack it. As soon as it reaches B class levels, she charges at it. But as soon as she does, a pulse is emitted, and energy starts flowing to it rapidly, and its power level, starts sky rocketing. By the time she gets to it, it already has reached its full power, as an S+ class, like it was in the last war.)**

Yun-ming: Sh#t!

 **(Phenom grins, and launches a qi charged fist, right at Yun-ming. Because of being pregnant, her powers are very limited. So she has no choice, but to block the attack. She engulfs her hands, in starry black energy (** **Oblivion** **), and blocks his attack head on. The force, causes her arms to be fractured, and fly back through the air, and into a building. She heals her arms, with her spirit energy, then starts to stand up, and as she does, the Phenom appears, in front of her. She shoots vines across his body, to entangle him, and then shoots hundreds of razor leaves, at him. It starts to cut him up, then he uses an energy nova, and her hold and attack, are obliterated, and she is sent back as well. She uses her vines, to stop herself from flying backwards, and as soon as she does, the Phenom appears again. She creates, fungus covered, wooden spears, and shoots it at him, as if it were a shotgun. The force sends him back towards a wall, but before he hits it, he teleports. However, during this time, she has already recovered, and started to prepare, for another counter attack. He appears where she was before, then starts shoots large energy spheres, in all directions, trying to flush her out. When one of the energy spheres, comes toward her, she uses the explosion, as temporary cover, and grabs his legs with vines. She yanks forward, pulling herself to him, sliding on the ground. By the time he sees her, she is already under him, and uses her oblivion, on his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. As she passes him, she shoots some splinter shots, into his back's acupoints, causing him, to not be able to use any energy, for a short amount of time. She yanks back on the vines, which changes her direction mid slide, and uses the momentum, to flip towards him. She imbues her palms with her oblivion, and lands on his back, and palm strikes both of his temples, causing his entire head to disappear. Phenom falls to the ground, and Yun-ming gets up, and starts to walk away. Then Fate appears through the hole, in the wall, and she looks at him.)**

Yun-ming: What took you so long-

 **(Both Yun-mings and Fates eyes buck, as an energy lance, goes right through Yun-ming, and what remains of the Phenom's body, materializes behind her, and then starts absorbing her qi, into him. Yun-mings eyes close, and her body becomes limp. Fate activates his eyes of destiny, and shoots his leviathan out. It goes right through Yun-ming, without harming her further, and knocks the Phenom back. His feet and head, start to fade back in to reality, now that Yun-ming is incapacitated. He then emits an energy burst beam, at Fates beast, and after a few seconds of being shot, the beast is destroyed. When he looks up, Fate and Yun-ming, are no longer there. He flies out of the building, looking for them. After not detecting them, with his energy vision, he flies into the air, and starts creating a massive qi bomb. As he is charging it, Fate appears behind him, and shoots a yin beam into the bomb, converting it to psi energy. Phenom loses control of the energy, and it starts to engulf him. However, unlike Yun-ming, Fate does not know about, Phenom's powers and defenses. If he had, he would have used that time, to attack him directly instead, as the Phenom is immune, to the effects of psi energy. So as the psi engulfs him, Fate starts creating psi whips, and start wrapping it around, different parts of the Phenom's body, attempting to disable him. After a few seconds, the Phenom backhands him, sending him into the distance. Then he appears behind him, and gives him a hammer fist, that sends him, rocketing towards the ground. Fate shoots the ground with alchemy energy, and causes it to become elastic. So when he hits the ground, he bounces right back up. He transforms into his ascended light form, which increases his speed greatly. When he reaches Phenom, he delivers a rising uppercut, to his face. Then before he passes the length of his body, does a spinning side kick. He appears above Phenom, and then shoots, a burst light beam at him, sending Phenom towards the ground. When he hits the ground, there is a large upheaval. Fate lands on the ground, as Phenom starts to get up, virtually unscathed, and he activates a burst attack. Called "LIGHTWORKS", Fate runs past Phenom several times, and each time he passes him by, he drives a light lance, into his body. After around 20 or so times, Fate stops, as his form has been expended. While he is having his cooldown, and stunned. Phenom materializes, right next to him.)**

Fate: Sh#t!

 **(Phenom grabs him up, in a bear hug, and emits an energy nova on him, hoping to obliterate him. Fate barely manages, to survive the attack. Then he imbues his body with alchemy energy, and causes Phenom, to start crystallizing. Phenom breaks off his own arms, to let him go, however, as soon as he does that, Fate reaches up, and grabs his head, and crystallizes that as well. Fate drops to the ground, and as he stands up, Phenom's body, starts creating an electric field, as if he was about to do, a burst attack. Then he emits a huge pulse, of dark energy. Fate turns to his super dark form, to protect himself from the blast, and then he remembers, that Yun-ming is unconscious, and tries to run to her, but right before he gets, to where he left her, he is knocked back, by the force of energy. When he looks up, he sees that the entire area, is nothing but darkness, and everything in it, has been destroyed. He starts to get up, and as soon as he does, he is knocked through the air. Once he hits the ground, he is then stumped further, into the ground. He turns on his lightless vision, and sees Phenom there, and as Phenom goes to stump him again. He shoots him, with alchemy energy, crystallizing his foot, then rolls out of the way. As his foot crashes into the ground, it is shattered, but in only a few seconds, it grows back. Fate stays on the ground, looking at him in disbelief.)**

Fate: D#mn, I'm running low on stamina and qi, but this monster, hasn't lost an ounce of either, since we started. And seems to be taking my attacks, like they aren't sh#t.

 **(Phenom jumps to wear Fate is, but he uses the darkness to teleport, before he gets to him.)**

Fate: **(thinking)** _Alright, I don't have many options left. It's either I try something rash, that will likely get me killed, or draw this out a few more minutes, and be killed._

 **(Fate starts generating a** **black body aura** **, and starts exuding it a bit. Phenom searches around for him, but can't find him. Then he sees him standing there, looking as though, he is charging an alchemy beam. There are a lot of illusions, standing in other places, in the darkness, doing similar things, but Phenom uses his energy vision, to see the real one. He appears right in front of Fate, and shoots a powerful energy beam, right at him, attempting to have, the element of surprise, and consume him, before he has a chance to attack. However, the thing Phenom just attacked, was nothing but a clone, and from behind, he is attacked by another leviathan, which pushes him forward. Then the real Fate, appears out of the ground, in front of Phenom, in his alchemy form, and activates a burst attack. A large alchemy bomb appears, and he stands there, as the Phenom crashes right into it, and him. Fate's form expires, and he is stunned yet again, while the Phenom, is on top of him. He raises to his feet, and goes to punch, Fate right in the chest, but as he does, he starts to drip. He punches Fate again with one, causing Fate to cough up blood. Then He raises his fist again, and imbues it with energy, and sends it crashing down to Fates body, about to end him, but then like a bubble bursting, his body turns into liquid.)**

Fate: Well, that was dramatic. One second later, and he would have taken me with him.

 **(Fate gets up, and looks around for Yun-ming. He can't seem to find her anywhere, so after a while, he goes to Gai's shrine.)**

Fate: I know you don't know me well, and there is no reason, to help me at all. But you knew Yun-ming, and I hope you will do this for her.

Gai: **(sad but calm)** I know what it is, that you want. I would also like, to restore her life. However, it is against the rules, to restore anyone, that died, as a result of the war. I tried to warn her, not to go, because she was weakened by her pregnancy, but she went anyway.

Fate: **(eyes wide)** She was pregnant?

Gai: Yes, she wanted to tell you, but she didn't know, how you'd take it.

 **(Fate falls to his knees, and lets out tears.)**

Fate: **(sobbing)** Nooooooooooooooo!

 **(Gai puts her hand, on his head, to try to comfort him.)**

Fate: Please, Please, I'll do anything you want, just please bring her back.

Gai: I'm sorry, but I can't.

Fate: You, a "realm god" can't! That's impossible. You just don't want to. Isn't that it! What use are the rules! Tell me, what use is it!? They never work when they need to! You can't save anyone! Your useless! What's the point of being a god, and having your powers, if you can't even use them, when you want!? Huh!? Huh!?

 **(Gai puts her head down.)**

Gai: We have to show constraint, and we must keep the balance. We must understand, when the time, to use our powers, and when the time, is not to use them. We must allow things, to run its natural course.

Fate: Bullsh#t, Bullsh#t! This is such bullsh#t!

 **(Fate storms out her shrine, and heads towards Hellstown, to see the Kami there. Fate enters the Idoo pyramid.)**

Idoo: Who dares, enter my domain?

Fate: It is I, and I "challenge" you!

 **(A few minutes later.)**

 **(The Idoo kami, is laying on the floor, and then he starts to turn, into blue energy and dissipate.)**

Idoo pyramid: You realize, that you are now, the Kami of this temple. You must sign the contract.

 **(A contract appears before Fate, and he signs it with his energy.)**

Idoo pyramid: Good. You are now bound, by the contract, as the Kami of this place. Now state your wish, and it will be "fulfilled".

Fate: I wish to have someone resurrected.

Idoo pyramid: Who is this person?

Fate: She is my wife, Yun-ming, the Sage of Life and Death.

Idoo pyramid: Hmmm. Hmmm. There seems to be a problem. I cannot resurrect her, as it goes against, the rules of the gods. Please state another demand, as this one, cannot be fulfilled.

Fate: What! That's the only reason, I am here! I thought you could grant, "any" wish!

Idoo pyramid: This is a level 4 rule, I cannot break this one, as my power, only extends to level 3 ones. I am sorry.

Fate: Fine then, I will destroy this whole place!

Idoo pyramid: Now that you are the Kami. Doing that, will also kill you.

Fate: I don't care. There is no point on living now!

Idoo pyramid: Your wish has just been granted.

Fate: What!? How!? Were you just f#cking with me!

Idoo pyramid: I assure you, I was not "f#cking" with you. Your request, has just been cleared, by one of the gods.

Fate: What? Who would do that? … was it Gai?

Idoo pyramid: The clearance came from Earthrealm. However ...

 **(Yun-ming wakes up in Gai's shrine, and she starts to look around, and she sees Gai.)**

Yun-ming: **Nan-de** {Why} did you?

Gai: (tears) Because of your husband.

Yun-ming: **Do-ko ni i-masu-ka** {Where is he}?

Gai: He's in Idoo pyramid.

Yun-ming: He didn't?

Gai: He did.

 **(She has touched, and teary look in her eyes.)**

Gai: He's now the Kami, of that pyramid, and he can't leave.

Yun-ming: **Na-ni** {What} did they do to you?

Gai: Nothing, it's okay. I'm more concerned, about you two.

Yun-ming: Come on **Kaa-san** {mother}. **Shi-ri-tai-desu** {I want to know}, what you had to do, to bring me back.

Gai: They just made me and Kai, give up our next 3 off days, so Kai's really mad at me, and I'm going to really miss him.

Yun-ming: You gave up seeing Kai again, for over 20,000 years, just for me.

 **(She goes to hug Gai.)**

Gai: Well it's like 20 days for us, but yeah. They also made me, give my word, that I would not, bring anyone else back, that dies in the war.

Yun-ming: Even if "those" three die.

Gai: Don't try to make me feel bad. I love all of you.

Yun-ming: **Wa-ka-ri-masu** {I know}. **De-mo** {But} they are your favorites, did you think about them dying, before you agreed to it?

Gai: Yes, but it's not me, or them, that I am worried about, cause... you see... they put a curse on you two.

Yun-ming: **(buck eyes)** **Na-ni** {What}? **Don-na no-ro-i** {What kind of curse]?

Gai: He is unable to leave the pyramid, whatsoever, and you are unable, to go near it. If you do so, you both will not only die, but will no longer exist, in reality at all. As if you were hit, by your oblivion. If you both choose to die, they will not send you to the same place, either. Since he is now a kami, he will become an artifact, when he dies, and you will go to the underworld.

Yun-ming: Then what's the point, of bringing me back, if we can never meet!

Gai: There will be a special tournament held, and the winners of the tournament, must go to the pyramid, and fight Fate. He must win 100 times, for the curse to be broken, and these fights, are to the death.

Yun-ming: When will the **sai-sho no tai-kai** {first tournament} begin.

Gai: Mother has not decided yet. However, I will let you know as soon as I do. I really hope you can win. I am also only allowed, to tell 3 others about this. She made me tell Grim. But no one that we tell, can tell anyone else either.

Yun-ming: Why grim?

Gai: There is a saying, that jealousy is crueler, than the grave, and since of how, he is so fond of you. She thought it would be interesting, to see what he would do, if he knew about it.

Yun-ming: **Nan-de** {Why} is she making this so **men-dou-na** {hard}

Gai: She is like that, when anyone disobeys her. She tries to make it, as close to impossible, as a task to do. But not quite impossible, because then, she wouldn't be allowed to make it a deal. As it has to be a chance of winning, according to the rules. I will tell the three about it, so they will not go, you also are able to tell, 3 people about it, but you should choose, the person you tell wisely, as you will not get anymore.

 **(Yun-ming looks into the distance.)**

 **(About 80,000 years later.)**

 **(There is a shower of legend orbs, they are landing various places across Genesis, this is the second, and the largest "shower" of orbs, the first one being 14 years prior. Each orb contains a creature, of immense power, and inside their mind world, to guide and train them, is a hero/heroine of the past, an immortal, or a kami. These will all be activated, exactly 5 years, after they were born/orb came down. With the exception of, the children of light and darkness, for they were born, a few days prior, to the others, and will have to wait, until the 5** **th** **anniversary, of the 2** **nd** **shower instead. Now among the legends, being born today, there are many notable ones, which will not be introduced, until later. However, there are none more notable, than Rage and Dragon. Rage having been guided by Benevolence, is sent into Shadow-wood forest, to be picked up by Nina's family. On the other hand, Dragon's placement, is decided by Heartless, and she casts him down, near the entrance of Odoo pyramid. As he is supposed, to be raised by Yun-ming, so she must send it near her. However, it is just out of her reach, as the curse she has put on them, has forbidden her, from actually retrieving it, personally. Therefore, she would have to send an ally, with a source gene to retrieve it, and for Yun-ming, those kind of allies, are few indeed. Heartless is hoping, that one of her lackeys interferes, both because, it would send Dragon, on a downwards spiral, which would be more beneficial, for the dark side. Second being, surprising close in weight, is that she wants to punish, the couple for breaking the rules.)**

 **(As the meteor like shower continues, Yun-ming is in her relatively, newly made palace, in Hellstown. She summons her subordinates, and orders them go look for Dragon's orb. With only three clues, that the orb is blackish in aura, that it's a boy, and in the north western quarter, of Wujie. When they find one, notify her or someone with a source gene, so they can retrieve them. The search goes on all day, and many orbs are brought back to Yun-ming, then sent back to the area of retrieval, or to a nearby orphanage, so they can find the rightful person, to take care of them. However, as they are doing the task, Heartless appears in front of Grim. Which makes him jolt, as he is both surprised, and afraid.)**

Heartless: My, My, what an "interesting" reaction?

Grim: **(bows deeply)** My great Lord Heartless, what brings you here, if I may ask?

Heartless: I trust your search, has not been going well, has it?

Grim: My great Lord is omniscient, she knows the answer, whether I give it or not.

Heartless: Yes, I know you did not find him. For these orbs, were not placed in happenstance. The orb you are looking for, will be right next to the Odoo pyramid.

Grim: May I ask why, my great lord, is telling "me" this?

Heartless: Yes of course. I want you to take him, along with the other orbs, your team retrieves, to Shi no Gakusei?

Grim: Excuse my impertinence, but did you not place this child, under Yun-ming's care? Why would you want, to send it "there"?

Heartless: Yes, I did, and do you know what, decides the placement, of the children?

Grim: Forgive me for my ignorance, please enlighten me, my Great Lord.

Heartless: Yes, these orbs all come from a union, none is created, from nothing. All of these orbs, have kin, and they are placed, with the closest kin that they have, that is fit to raise them. There also must have been, some union between them, whether it still exist, makes no difference, neither how long, or the reason behind it. Now when Yun-ming died, she was pregnant, but her children, were not resurrected with her. They were twins, and we decided to preserve them both, for later. One we call Rain, and she was born 14 years ago, and you know her. Albeit not her actual origins. Dragon however, is the other child. His care is extremely important to me, as he is one of the 6. Now eventually, he "will" escape the planet, as he will become too powerful. However, I am concerned of his overall condition, of when he comes back. I want him to be dark, unstable, and "far" weaker than the other 6 are. Now I will not force you, to do it, but remember, this is her and Fate's child. So I trust, I can leave this up, to you.

 **(Heartless teleports away.)**

 **(Grim tells his crew, that he has to leave for a while, and to keep searching the area, while he is gone. He runs through the forest, at near top speed, trying to avoid the other teams, on his way back. He arrives back at Hellstown, and masks his energy, so Yun-ming will not notice him. He continues onwards, to Odoo temple, and right at the base of the pyramid, he finds a charcoal black orb. The contents of the orb, can barely be seen, but Grim is certain, it is in fact Dragon. He walks closer to the orb, and as soon as he touches it, the aura dissipates. Dragon falls to the ground, however is not harmed. Grim picks him up by his neck, similarly to how dogs, pick up their puppies. He takes Dragon near the entrance, of the portal, and there is a space ship, located there. The space ship is quite flat, and disc shaped. However, about half the height, of a 747 air plane. He enters the space ship, holding Dragon with one hand, and goes to the room on the ship, that has several cyrogenetic-like tubes, except for they don't freeze. He opens the glass lid, and puts Dragon in there. As he closes it, cords begin to wrap around him, and a mask covers his face. Liquid begins to pour into the container, as Grim walks away. He flies the ship, into the gateway like portal to the Death planet. He travels at high altitudes, to avoid being attacked, by the residents there. Once he is near the middle of the planet, he ejects to pod, and the pod comes crashing down, right next to one of the pits, of the pit demons. The pit demons are aware, that they cannot destroy the pods, and must wait until it opens, to collect the contents of it, so they leave it alone. Several hours later, several more pods fall through the sky, and land in different places, upon the planet. A few days later, more and more pods, fall through the air.)**

 **(Grim is walking through Hellstown, going near the path of Odoo temple, and black mist appears in front of him. Yun-ming forms from the mist, and stares directly at Grim.)**

Yun-ming: I noticed, that you came from Odoo temple, not long ago. I couldn't place my finger on "why", you would go there, but now I see you bringing a child. ( **She uses her hero vision, to see the aura of the child)** **O-shi-e-te** {Tell me}, this child, has a blue aura. **Nan-de** {Why} are you taking them, **i-wa-na-ka-tta** {I didn't say}, to bring "any" child to me, other than males, with a black aura. So what are you doing, with that child?

Grim: ...Uh

Yun-ming: **Kii-te i-ru** {I am listening}?

Grim: ... I was looking to add to our ranks. Since these children will be powerful, I was hoping, we could make some assassins, that is all.

Yun-ming: **(narrows eyes)** You didn't take any males, with black auras, to the Death planet did you?

Grim: **(nervous)** Uhm...

Yun-ming: You did, did you, even after **i-u** {I said}, bring **su-be-te** {all} of those directly to me!

 **(Her fist imbues, with a starry energy)**

Grim: I'm sorry, it's just. I did take the ones, you confirmed were not him there. I thought that, would be ok.

 **(The starry energy fades away.)**

Yun-ming: Oh, **Wa-ka-ru** {I see}. Then that is fine. **Go-men** {I am sorry}. Just focus all your efforts, on finding Dragon. Whatever children, you dropped off in the planet, will suffice. Not to mention, we may get into trouble, for taking them, as those orbs, all have purposes.

 **(Grim bows to Yun-ming.)**

Grim: I will do as you ask.

…...

 **(The machine's program starts, and it begins to inject images, into Dragons mind, placing him in an alternate world, and giving him a false reality.)**

 **(He is placed in an orphanage, where he is grouped together with children, all about the same age. The other children do not actually exist, but the machine, tries to make him believe, that they do. There is a girl there, that always sits next to Dragon, always plays with him, always eats with him, and always sides with him. They are always together, and never really apart, as the program has made her, his best friend. The lady that teaches him, is also very kind to them, and comes by, to teach every day, even on her off days, she comes to visit them. Giving them various puzzles, dictionaries, history, and many other things. She also is engaged, to a nice guy, that often sees her at work. However, one day when she is not at work, because she is sick, her fiancé still comes. He goes up to another girl, and says sweet nothings to her, then they make out, out of view of most people. However, the program makes sure, that Dragon's friend, takes him to see a gift, that she made him. When they are walking over to the area, they see them, and are both shocked, because they know, that he is supposed to be, with their teacher. A few days later, when she comes back, she is very happy, and starts teaching them as usual. The co-teacher (her friend), pulls her to the side, and whispers something in her ears. She then brushes it off, and gets a bit angry, at whatever was said to her. Then she starts to think for a bit. She lets the girl that filled in for her, take her spot, while she goes and hides. Her fiancée comes back in, and does his usual thing, and seeing that the other girl, is teaching them. He walks over to the girl; he was cheating with. After several minutes, they go back to their usual, "hidden" make out spot. Her friend that informed her earlier, notifies the teacher, and she follows them.)**

Dragon's friend: Come on. I want to see what happens, don't you?

Dragon: No, not really.

 **(She grabs his arm, and starts to pull him, along with her.)**

Dragon's friend: Come on

 **(They walk down to their make out spot, in the laundry room. A dark haired girl, runs past them, covered in sweat, and her clothes are halfway undone. They hear crying, and yelling, in the distance.)**

Teacher: **(crying)** Why? Just tell me, Why?

Fiancé: You know, it's your fault, you saw what you did. Cause you don't trust me.

Teacher: W-What?

Fiancé: You should be either at home, or teaching the kids. There is no reason for you, to come to this room. If you should blame anyone, then it should be your nosy friend, for spying on us. Then yourself, for believing what she said. You should be grateful, at least I cared enough, not to put it in your face. Other guys won't.

Teacher: Y-Your saying that, this is "my" fault!? I've only been good to you.

Fiancé: Yes, you have been good, but you don't f#ck me. However, she does.

Teacher: You said you liked that, I would wait until marriage, unlike other girls. You said you respected me.

Fiancé: Yes, that is why I was going to marry you. I am not going to marry, these other broads.

Teacher: So it's not just her. There are others?

Fiancé: Whoops, did I say that? Oh well. Yes, there are others, but they don't mean sh#t to me, only you do. I am just f#cking them, until we are married, and then I was going to let them all go. I mean, I am glad you are waiting, but you honestly can't expect me, a "man" to.

Teacher: I thought that you loved me.

Fiancé: Of course I do, but sex is sex, and if you're not giving it to me, I have to get it from somewhere else.

Teacher: So when I become pregnant, or disabled in the future, and not able to have sex for a while, will you still f#ck other girls?

Fiancé: Y-yeah.

Teacher: But if you loved me, wouldn't you wait, like I would? Do you ever think, of how it would affect, "me"?

Fiancé: Of course I did. That's why, I never told you. I didn't want you to find out, because I didn't want to "hurt" you.

Teacher: If you didn't want to hurt me, then you shouldn't f#ck other people. How would you feel, if "I" did, would you be okay with it, if I did that, and just didn't tell you?

Fiancé: Well, that's different. You are a girl; you guys attach feelings to that. To me, it's just sex. I couldn't be with you, if you let some other guy f#ck you. You should just try, to understand me. I don't love these hoes, and I do, plan on stopping, when we are married.

Teacher: You don't think there are times, a woman, just wants to have sex. It is not, what you think it is. I don't f#ck others, because I loved you. I saved myself, because I only wanted, to be with you, and you me. Isn't "that", how things are supposed to be.

Fiancé: I'm sorry, but that sh#t, is only something out of a romance book. You can't expect a "man", to deny his carnal lust. Women, just don't have the same desires, as a man does, so you can't "possibly" understand.

Teacher: The f#ck we don't. We have the same desires, and perhaps even more. We just choose, not to be slaves to them. If you loved me, like I loved you, then you would choose, not to be a slave, to yours either.

Fiancé: I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?

Teacher: DON'T CHEAT! Isn't it "obvious'.

Fiancé: Ok fine, I promise I won't cheat anymore.

 **(He goes over to hug her, and kiss her, and she turns out of the way, and he kisses her cheek instead, and refuses to hug him back.)**

Fiancé: Let's move up the wedding date.

Teacher: **(eyes buck)** What? What did you say?

Fiancé: Well If you don't want me to cheat on you, then you should move up the wedding date, then I won't have to. If not that, then you can start letting me f#ck you, before then. Don't worry, I will still marry you. What do you say?

 **(The girl burst into tears, and pushes away from him, and runs into the distance, saying "get away from me".)**

 **(The girl doesn't come back to work, for a couple of weeks. Then one day she comes, and her friend pulls her off to the side, and talks to her.)**

Teacher's friend: What happened honey? Are you ok? You stormed out of here, a couple of weeks ago, and wouldn't return any of my phone calls.

Teacher: He was cheating on me, like you said. I was very upset with him, for several days. I would not return "his" messages, either. But then, I finally decided to give him my first time, and we have done it several times, since then. But one day, I found out I was pregnant. So I stopped having sex with him, and returning his phone calls. But then I told him, that we can meet here, at the usual time. I plan on telling him, when he gets here.

Teacher's friend: You shouldn't have let him f#ck you. You really should have just broken up with him. What the h#ll, were you thinking girl!

Teacher: I know, I do. But I just love him so much.

Teacher's friend: Don't be stupid girl! Love goes both ways, he never would have cheated on you, if he "loved" you. You should not have played, into his hand. God! I thought you were "smarter" than that. My husband loves, and respects me. He has never cheated on me. We even visited a phoenix village, twice a year, to take a lie detector test, and confirm it.

Teacher: I know; I really do envy you. I thought my boyfriend was like that. I thought that I didn't need one, because I trusted him.

Teacher's friend: Yes, you should trust your mate, but if you have nothing to hide, then there is nothing to be exposed. You shouldn't test them often, because then it "does", show lack of trust, and that can ruin a relationship. However, once in a while, you should. As it will give you a piece of mind. Especially during hard times.

Teacher: I will think about it, but since we are having sex now. I hope he will change.

Teacher's friend: **(hugs her)** Oh, honey. You cannot change a dog, into a penguin. You can help people become better, but you cannot change, who or what they are. It is only, a false hope, that you can.

 **(Dogs have sex with any dog, of the opposite sex. In that way they are not loyal, and quite polygamous. On the other hand, penguins, mate for life.)**

 **(The guy walks in, and looks around, and starts asking a few of the staff questions.)**

Teacher's friends: Speaking of dogs. One just ran in here.

 **(The teacher looks around, and sees her fiancée. Then she walks over to him. He smiles, and goes to hug her, and when he does, he picks her up, and twirls her around a bit. Then he puts her down, and loosens his embrace. Then they go sit down, near the babies (1-4 years old).)**

Guy: Oh god, I miss you so much. How have you been? I was so worried, when you didn't return my calls.

Teacher: I am ok, I was hoping, we could move the wedding date, up a few months.

Fiancé: A few months? That would make it next month? Why? What's the rush?

 **(She goes in next to his ear.)**

Teacher: **(whisper)** Because I am pregnant. It would be shameful, if I my belly was visible, when I was married.

Fiancé: What!? Who's the father?

Teacher: What!? What did you just ask me!?

Fiancé: I'm sorry. It's just, that it caught me by surprise.

Teacher: Alright then, I will forgive you.

Fiancé: So what are you going to do?

Teacher: What do you mean, what am I going to do? I'm going to have it, so I want to move up the wedding.

Fiancé: But... Having a kid now, is a bit soon isn't it? I mean, I just started to really "enjoy" you. I don't want to give that up, just yet. A kid will make us busy, and you will be tired, so we won't be having a lot of sex.

Teacher: But you "made" me pregnant. You should have thought of that, before you f#cked me, shouldn't you have. Even though you did, you still could have used protection, but you insisted, we did not, as it doesn't feel the same. However, I am pregnant, and there's nothing, we can do about it. I did not expect it, neither did I ask for it, but we must deal with it.

Fiancé: Maybe not... we could get an abortion. What do you think?

 **(The girl's eyes buck, then they become lifeless, a few seconds later, she gets up and starts to walk away.)**

Fiancé: Where are you going?

Teacher: I need to think about it.

 **(She continues to walk away.)**

Fiancé: Well I hope you think about, what I said.

Teacher: I will.

 **(She continues to walk down the hall.)**

 **(The guy just sits there, and waits for about, a half of an hour.)**

Fiancé: How long does it take, to think about? Should I come back?

 **(Another hour goes past, and a scream is heard.)**

 **(There is a girl in the entrance to the bathroom, staring at the Teacher's body, on the floor. The teacher has a deep slash, in her stomach, and one across her neck. There are words next to her, written in blood. "I thought about it, Thank you." People go running to the bathroom, including her friend, and her fiancé. They see the girl there dead, on the floor, in a pool of blood, with the words and a knife, next to her. They all look at them, then turn to the guy.)**

Teacher's friend: **(angrily)** What did you say?

0ther guy: Murderer!

Other girl: How could you do that to her, she was such a kind, and sweet girl. She never hurt anyone! You motherf#cker! It should be you laying there instead.

Fiancé: **(crying)** I didn't want her to do this. I only asked her to get an abortion, I swear.

Teacher's friend: How could you!

 **(She chops him in the neck, with her fist, and then another guy, punches him in the face. They all gang up on him, and they kill him. When her body is taken out, Dragon and his friend, hears the people talking about what happened, and they see the dead bodies.)**

 **(The girl's friend quits, as she cannot be in a place, where her friend, has just killed herself, or see the kids, that they used to teach together. So a few days later, they get a new pair in, and this time, they are a couple. They act nice, when the other adults are around, but as soon as they leave, they are far from it. Dragon is beat every day, for little reason, he is called several names, throughout the day, and is often starved, or is forced to be in the corner, or another punishment, while the other kids play. The other children, become quite afraid of the couple, and it is no longer, a happy place for them. One day, his friend hatches a plan to escape. They and a few others, do late at night, even against Dragon's wishes. The place outside, is a wilderness, with very few things to eat, and virtually no people at all. Late at night, there are sinister animals that come out, and attack them. Usually they just run, and when they cannot, they offer them their food. However, there are times, when they are unlucky, and must fight the creatures off, a night. Which soon left no one, but Dragon and his friend, traveling by their selves, by the time they reach the age of 5 (within the program). One morning, while they are bathing in a river, the girl sees a flyer for assassins, floating on top of the water. She looks upon the paper, and it shows a video, of an assassin guild. It also has a compass, that points to where it is. The girl decides, that they should go there, because at least there, they can eat, and find shelter regularly.)**

 **(They arrive at the Assassins guild, and it is in the middle of the wilderness. When they go inside, and go up to the desk, the recruiter looks at them and laughs.)**

Recruiter: Aren't you a bit "young", to be Assassins? Go back to your, mommy and daddy, would ya. I don't need this sh#t, this early in the morning.

Dragon's friend: We have nowhere, to go back to. All we have is each other. We maybe young, but we are strong, as we have lived in the wilderness, for the last few years.

Recruiter: Oh really, and just how did you manage, to survive the wild beast out there? They should be able to tear, even teens apart with ease.

Dragon's friend: We had more people with us, but we are all that is left. We survived, because we stuck together, we were stronger than the others, and we knew when, and where to hide.

Recruiter: Aye, that does seem like good traits, for an assassin. I wouldn't mind you joining. I accept you into our guild, but there is just one other thing.

Dragon's friend: What's that?

Recruiter: The admittance fee.

Dragon's friend: I'm sorry, we have no money, but we promise to pay it back, once we start making money here. We can also, do any task around here, to earn our keep.

Recruiter: No freebies, I don't know, you may just die during training, so there is no guarantee, we will ever get paid. However, you are rather cute. How about, every week you come and see me, and give me a "massage"?

Dragon: Don't do it. Let's go, we can take care of ourselves, just fine out there.

Dragon's friend: It's just a matter of time, before we get killed out there.

Dragon: Then we take our chances. It's better than, what he is suggesting.

Recruiter: Suit yourselves.

 **(They leave, and late at night, they hear some moan like howls, in the distance. They wake up, high in their trees, a few minutes later. Some grotesque, skinless wolf like creatures, with large mouths, teeth, ears, paws, and claws, appear running below them, in the forest. They start sniffing around, and looking around for food. These are creatures that hunt by, sound and smell, as they are blind. However, since they had made camp earlier, and smoked a few plants on the ground, to give off a gas, to ward them off. Their arrival, is quite "peculiar". However, they decide to make no noise, as to not alert them, that they are there. These creatures continue to look around, however never straying too far.)**

Dragon **(thinking)** : _They should not be here, and even if they came, they should have already left, as we are not making noise, and or, should be able to be smelled by them._

Dragon's friend: **(whispers)** Why are they here? And why don't they leave already.

 **(Dragon holds up his finger, as to be quiet, but then one of the wolves, looks up at them, and howls. Then it starts tearing at the tree, with its claws. The others start to come, and tear at it as well. The tree starts to buckle, and Dragon and his friend, jump from that tree, to another one, grabbing hold to the branches, as they do. The wolf like creatures, continue to follow them, and their attacks get more intense, and the trees start falling quicker.)**

Dragon's friend: We should have never left that place. Now we are going to die.

Dragon: No, just keep it up, and they will tire out soon. They can't continue doing that, as their claws, teeth, and stamina, will deplete quickly. Just a little bit longer.

Dragon's friend: Promise me, if something happens to me, then you will go to the guild, I don't want you, dying out here, like the others.

Dragon: Ok, but nothing is going to happen to you.

 **(Several minutes and trees later, as they are jumping, onto another tree, his friend jumps to a branch, and when she grabs it, its snaps, and she screams as she starts to fall to the ground, to where the beast are. She hits the ground, and sprains her ankle. The beast swarm in on her, then Dragon jumps down after her. He picks her up, and starts to run with her.)**

Dragon's friend: What are you doing!? You have to leave me, or we'll both be die. What's the point in that?

Dragon: I'm not leaving you, you got that?

 **(The beast chase them, and start too close in on them. Dragon continues running away from them, through the forest, avoiding going back into the barren lands, where he will be easily outrun by them. He runs for several minutes, changing directions often, to gain any distance he can, from them.)**

Dragon's friend: Please, you have to leave me. Or you'll just die.

Dragon: I said no. We are sticking together.

 **(The pack somehow, becomes a little faster. and starts to catch up to him.)**

Dragon's friend: They are catching up! Carrying me, is tiring you out, you must let me go.

Dragon: No, they actually got faster somehow.

Dragon's friend: What, how is that possible?

Dragon: You tell me.

 **(Dragon closes his eyes, and then he starts to see the area, in his godsight. Then he starts to become a little faster, and starts making a gap, in between them, and the creatures.)**

Dragon's friend: I can't believe it, where did you get that speed from.

Dragon: If they can do it, then so can I.

 **(As soon as he says it, a large invisible like barrier, hits him, and he falls back to the ground while, holding the girl, and the beast circle him, just staring at him.)**

Dragon's friend: Save yourself. Please.

Dragon: No, it's either together, or not at all.

 **(One of the creatures, pounces at them, and Dragon rolls out of the way. It turns around to bite him, and he punches it in the face. The other creatures just watch, as it goes on. It slashes at him a few times, and he barely dodges them, and then kicks it, in its stomach. The thing steps back for a bit, and then it pounces on him. It goes in for the kill, and tries to bite his head, but Dragon moves it out the way, then double kicks it, in the ribs several times. The beast whimpers, and then falls down dead, next to him. The other ones, then start to circle them, and the girl tries to push Dragon, out of the way, so they can attack her, but he grabs her hand, and picks her up, and starts to try to run. The beast pounce at them, and as they do, they are shot with some dark arrows. A few seconds later, all of the creatures are dead, and they are knocked out.)**

 **(When he wakes up, he wakes up to the sound of heavy panting, and he looks to the side of him, and on a bed, is his friend, being raped/sex for shelter/protection by the recruiter. There are a few more guys around the bed, awaiting their turn, and she bucks her eyes, and she sees him, and turns to look away from him.)**

Dragon's friend: I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice.

Recruiter: Shut up b#tch, and take my cock.

 **(Dragon just gets up, and walks out the room, and starts roaming another area, of the building.)**

 **(A few hours later, his friend goes to look for him, and she finds him staring at blank space.)**

Dragon's friend: They're going to let us stay here, and they'll will start training us, as soon as we are healed, as well.

Dragon: ...

 **(She goes up to hug him from behind.)**

Dragon's friend: I didn't want to do it. If it were just me, I would rather die first, but I did it so you can live. Do you understand what I am saying?

Dragon: Don't touch me. I told you not to do it.

Dragon's friend: We almost died last night. If they hadn't shown up, we would have.

Dragon: No, we would have been ok. Even if we died, it would be a better fate than this, but what is done is done.

 **(Dragon walks away.)**

Dragon's friend: Dragon!

Dragon: I don't want to talk right now, I'm sure, you can understand why, and as soon as I am able to, I promise to kill them, for what they did to you. See you soon.

 **(A few days later, they are led into, a large wooden room. There are wooden dummies, porcupines, punching bags, head ache bags, speed bags, treadmills, rings, plum blossom poles, floating targets, flying dummies, balls shooting, from outside of the walls, chains that hang down, and go across, gravity mats, pools of water, and weapons of all manners. On the wall, are also bookshelves, filled with books of war, stealth, fighting styles, weapon types, and defense, surviving in the wild, making contraptions, how to do different regular jobs, general history, how to act, and a host of tragic novels.)**

Recruiter: You guys, are going to spend about a week in here, until you are able to touch anything else. You must read, and understand each tool in here, before you are able to touch it. Then you will train, by using it for a month or two, in that and its variants, so you will be halfway decent in it. Then you will go, to the next type of tools, and weapons. You will do this, for several years, until you have used every tool here, am I understood.

Dragon's friend: Yes.

 **(Then he goes over to her, and grabs her chin lightly, and lifts it up, giving her a small kiss.)**

Recruiter: I will see you "tonight".

 **(She shakes her head, and Dragon looks at him. The guy then stares at him for a while, then let's go of her chin.)**

Recruiter: Oh, you have a "problem" with it?

Dragon: Yeah, ... I do.

Recruiter: **(laughs)** Well good, use that to become a decent assassin, and earn your keep. Until then, I am going to make you watch every night, that I f#ck, your little friend.

Dragon: **(eyes narrow)** ...

 **(Dragon goes right to the bookshelves, and starts reading the books, and his godsight kicks in again, it starts absorbing the information, from the books. Each book he absorbs into his mind, makes his godsight, read the next one slightly faster, and before the week is over, Dragon has actually read every book, in all of the bookshelves.)**

 **(The recruiter walks in, after the week is up.)**

Recruiter: Alright, go ahead, and a pick up your weapon and tools, to train with.

 **(Dragon walks over, and grabs a bamboo, semi-stiff spear, off of the wall.)**

Recruiter: The prerequisite to that weapon, is the bo staff. It's a dangerous weapon for a novice, such as yourself. You'll end up killing, or dismembering yourself with it.

Dragon: I'll handle it, and I want you to take a good look at this, because in a year, I'll be putting this, through your heart.

Recruiter: **(laughs)** Good, use it.

Dragon: Oh you laugh now. But I guarantee you won't be able to, when your choking off, your own blood.

Recruiter: Haha, kid, you're too much. All of that, for that b#tch huh? **(laughs)** I should f#ck her more often. You know, if you weren't so young, I'd give you a go at her. I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?

 **(The girl's eyes buck, and then Dragon looks at herm and holds up one finger, as to symbolize one year. The recruiter leaves, and Dragon starts training with the spear. He is following, the several styles used with it, and even starting to create, his own variants. Using his god sight, to ensure his form, is correct. He walks over to the gravity room, and imagines attacking the wolf like creatures, outside with it, the flying dummies, and the flying balls. He stays on the gravity mat, the entire time, eating while he is training on the mat, chatting with his friend, while he is training, sleeps on the mat, and only leaves it, for about an hour a day, when the recruiter forces him, to watch him, or someone else, rape his friend. Dragon changes from spear, to short axes, the shurikens, to darts, to battle axes, and to knives. However, he only focuses on those, as he wants to improve those, as much as possible. Because he realizes, that although it is extremely beneficial, and resourceful, to be decent in each weapon and tool. It is much better, to be great, in a few. Because in a drawn out fight, the one with the more skill, will certainly be the victor. After about a year of training himself, on the gravity mat. Dragon has become much stronger, faster, and more skilled. He sneaks out, of the Assassins guild one night, and walks making sure, to make a lot of noise, when he does. As soon he hears, a loud moan, like howl. Then there is a loud crack of thunder, and flash of lightning, rain starts to heavily pour down, causing the ground to become slushy, and sticky. Far away, rapid splashes in the mud, can be heard, as the creatures approach him. Soon the creatures appear in the distance, and they are not few. In fact, it would appear, as if an army of them, has come. They stop about a mile or so out, and just stare in his direction. The program is hoping, to make him afraid, with the sheer numbers, of the creatures, and make him run back. However, Dragon stays there, and in a few minutes, the creatures start to run at him again. He holds his position, and then they stop, a few hundred feet from him, for a while. Dragon yells, and then runs at them, barely causing mud to splatter, with his steps. They hesitate for a while, as they are confused, however soon, they charge directly towards him. Dragon reaches into his pockets, and takes out his shurikens, and starts throwing them, at the incoming beast. Several of the beast, start to tumble down, to the ground, but the effect on their numbers, is almost unnoticeable. Several seconds later, Dragon reaches across his back, and pulls out his spear, and makes one revolution with it, by the time the beast closest to him, pounces at him. He sticks the spear, right through its head, then swings the beast, unto the incoming crowd, knocking down, but not killing, several of the beast. Dragon twirls his spear, in circular, radial patterns, as he runs through the crowd of beast. As he does not want to stay still, and risk being rushed. He goes through the crowd, at speeds that are difficult, for the beast to track. Coupled with his light running, makes him nearly undetectable, to the beast, causing them to often mistake another, for him. Like a phantom, he runs back and forth through the crowd, slicing off parts of the beasts' body. He is not always aiming for the kill, but at least, to dismember them, and making them easier to kill, on his next go around. Nearly an hour goes past, and the beasts' bodies pile up, to the point that he is no longer, stepping on the mud, but the beasts their selves, as he runs around, twirling his spear. The beasts' numbers are depleting, but ever so slowly, as he has killed, less than half of them. However, he does not tire, and his spear is no heavier, than when he began. Hours upon hours, and as he kills more beasts, others, even start to flood in, from seemingly nowhere. The place in which he stands, is now like a hill of beast, of 10's of thousands of creatures, underneath his feet. He is at the top of the hill now, and the creatures, can only approach about, 3 or 4 at a time. As they run up after him, he cuts them down, and they tumble back down, the hill of bodies. It seems, a seemingly hopeless campaign for him, for whenever he does in fact, run out of stamina, the beast will overtake him. An entire day passes, and Dragon still continues to slay, the never ending horde of beast. His eyes become heavy, and his vision blurred, as sleepiness, starts to settle in him. Dragon starts to go down the mountain of beasts, swinging his spear, left to right, slashing the throats and hides, of the beast, as he descends the mountain, of his creation, until he reaches a river, of water and blood. He makes his way across the river, by jumping on the floating bodies, of the dead creatures. The others start to follow him, but their dead bodies, can't support their weight, and they must swim across. Dragon finally makes it to a drier, less submerged area, and the rain and the creatures, suddenly stop. He starts heading towards the Assassins guild, covered in sweat and blood. When he walks inside, his spear is still dripping with blood, and the people inside, stare at him.)**

Guy: Where have you been, We've been looking all over for you! You better have a good explanation, or you'll be going in the hole.

Dragon: Well I-

 **(He grins, and reaches into his pockets.)**

 **(Then walks into the recruiter's room, and uses his godsight, and sees the guy, and a few others raping the girl again. The recruiter is sweating, as he is pounding the young girl, relentlessly. The girl is holding back tears, and laying there, with a lifeless expression. Then the guy's eyes buck, and blood splatters across her body.)**

Dragon: It's been a year.

 **(The recruiter collapses, on top of the girl, continuing to bleed. The other guys start to put on the clothes, and Dragon reaches into his pockets, and throws shurikens at them, all slicing off their fingers, arms, and lodging them, into their heads.)**

Dragon's friend: What! What are you doing!?

 **(He throws the recruiters dead body, off the girl, and hands her, her clothes.)**

Dragon: Get dressed, we're leaving.

 **(The girl is shaking, and putting on her clothes. Dragon then pulls her hand, and starts to walk out with her. She sees all the dead bodies, of the people outside of the room, as well. As they reach the door, two people materialize, in front of them. One female, and the other male.)**

Agent male: You're leaving "earlier", than expected.

Agent woman: We cannot accept "this", turn of events. You were supposed to stay here, for "much" longer, and "she" was not supposed, to come with you.

Dragon: Sorry to f#ck up your plans for me, but I happen to have my own. So excuse me, unless you want to be next.

Agent male: I don't care if you go or not, but she isn't going with you.

Dragon: And why is that?

Agent male: Because she is the last step, of your training to become an assassin.

Dragon: How about, if you take her place.

 **(He reaches into his pockets, and throws some shuriken at them, and it phases right through them. He runs over to the guy, and the girl appears in front of him. He takes out his spear, and begins twirling it at her, trying to slice her with it, but she effortlessly moves, out of the way. She then moves behind him, and backhands him, sending him, crashing towards the ground, but as he is about to hit it, he rolls, and springs to his feet, taking out his twin short axes, in the process. He turns around, and starts slashing at the girl, but she is still dodging his movements. He attempts to trap her, by starting to use different styles, with each blade, instead of using them, like twins. This confuses her, and even with her, superior speed and power, it makes his attacks, hard to dodge. Soon he does eventually trap her, as his axes are coming from separate directions, at separate angles. If she blocks one, it would cause her to be open, to the next one. However, she simply phases through the attack, and through him. As she does, she back kicks his back, sending him crashing through a wall. Dragon starts to get up, and the girl grabs him up, by the neck, and lifts him above her.)**

Agent girl: Now complete the last part, of your training, to become an assassin.

Dragon: Noooooooo!

 **(Dragon knees the girls elbow, as an attempt to break it, but as he does, she phases through it, and as he starts to drop, she reappears, and palm strikes him, in the solar plexus, causing him to be, rocketed through the air. She appears in front of him, and then roundhouses his back, causing him to reverse directions. She then appears, in front of him again, and he reaches into his pockets, when he gets close to her, and throws some more shurikens. She phases through them, and grabs his neck, and starts to choke slam him, and as she does, he throws out, the remaining of the shurikens, he left in his hand, on purpose, and they stab into her. But don't go all the way through, as her body, is too strong. She pauses for a bit, then creates a lightning sphere, and starts shocking him with it, on the ground. He starts to convulse wildly, as she shocks him with the sphere. She stops her attack, and he stops shaking, several seconds afterwards.)**

Agent male: Now, you will kill the girl. This is the last part, of your training. You must rid yourself, of all attachments. Emotions, only get in the way, and cause hesitation, which can lead to death. You must be a cold hearted killer, to be a successful assassin. You have no friends, no lover, and no purpose, but to complete the task at hand. You are nothing more, than a mere tool. So kill her, and become of use to us.

Dragon: Nooo!

 **(He swings at the girl, and before he makes contact with her, electricity starts flowing through him, yet again, causing him to shake violently. She continues to hold it, for about 15 seconds this time, and it even begins, to leave burns upon him, and smoke emitting from him.)**

Agent girl: How about now?

 **(He shakes his head no. Then she does it again, and the charge last twice as long, as the last one, and Dragon is quite burnt, and is sapped of nearly, all of his stamina. Another one like that, will surely be his end.)**

Agent girl: Last chance. Or I'll just have to, kill you both, and call this a failure.

Dragon's friend: Please, just do it.

Dragon: No, I will not.

Dragon's friend: Pleaseeeeeee! I don't want you to die. I love you.

(She picks up the knife in her hand, and goes to stab herself, and the agent guy snatches it from her. He then puts it on Dragons chest, and the girl lets him go.)

Agent guy: Now go finish your training. You must do it, with your own hands.

 **(Dragon stays there for a while. Then the agent girl, becomes annoyed.)**

Agent girl: Hurry it up.

 **(She creates another lightning sphere, in her palm. His skin being charred, and still smoking, he picks up the knife, off of his chest, and barely manages to get, to his knees, and lift himself up. He staggeringly, walks towards her, taking long breaks in between each movement. He finally is in, stabbing distance to his friend.)**

Dragon's friend: Please, do it.

 **(She closes her eyes.)**

Dragon's friend: I will always love you. Don't forget me.

Dragon: I know.

 **(She smiles, but tears come out her eyes.)**

Dragon: I know, **(breathes)** you were created to be **(breathes)** my friend and my love. **(breathes)** I know you are not real. **(breathes)** Nothing **(breathes)** that has "ever" happened here **(breathes)** is. I knew **(breathes)** it all along. **(breathes)** But I didn't care. **(breathes)** Because **(breathes)** I'd rather be here **(breathes)** with you **(breathes)** and here **(breathes)** then be alone **(breathes)** out there **(breathes)** in a tube **(breathes)** for 5 years **(breathes)**. I know **(breathes)** I am not even **(breathes)** 5 yet, **(breathes)** But inside here **(breathes)** I am already 6. **(breathes)** I know **(breathes)** everything **(breathes)** but I chose **(breathes)** the fake world **(breathes)** over **(breathes)** the real one. **(breathes)** Because **(breathes)** out there **(breathes)** there is **(breathes)** no you **(breathes)** and there is **(breathes)** nothing **(breathes)** but evil **(breathes)** So I tried **(breathes)** to live here **(breathes)** as long **(breathes)** as possible **(breathes)** with you **(breathes)** in this **(breathes)** fake world. ( **breathes)** I am sorry. **(breathes)** goodbye.

 **(He gives a half smile.)**

 **(She looks at him with wide eyes, and then looks at his hand, with the knife. He then drives the knife, into his own heart.)**

 **(The agents are shocked.)**

Agent girl: What the h#ll!?

 **(Dragon escapes the false world, of the program, and appears in his mind's world. He is still a baby, and won't be five, for another year. His mind world, is nothing, but a great formless void. There is nothing inside, except for him, because he is never there. He closes his eyes, as he knows he's alone. He sits down, and puts his arms around his knees, and his head between them, and silent tears begin to flow. He stays there in that state, for several hours. Then he feels a hand, touch his knees, and then it shakes him. He looks up to see, a grown up version of his friend, from the false reality. He bucks his eyes, and then he starts to back up, and he feels grass beneath him. Then he continues to look around, and see a world, being created before his eyes. The world is, in a black and white monochrome, except for the green, blue, black, and purple energy, mist flowing through it. The ground is, lush and plain like, with giant flowers, that when they bloom, can produce anything, from ghost, homunculi, weapons, clothes, toys, money, or anything really. There are giant, floating platforms, and sculptures made of psi energy, but as magical, and random as his world is, it is quite plain. Except for the few things, that stick out in color. For instance, the girl that just appeared in front of him.)**

Dragon: **(wide eyed)** H-How did you get here? I know I got, out of the program.

Dragon's friend: Yes, you are no longer in there. I was created, by your subconscious, in the image of Tsubomi. I look, and act like her, but I am not her. Although I am a creation of your mind, I am real, and she is not, for she only exists, within a program. I am a homunculus, created by your alchemy ability. I have no soul, however you can grant me one, when your eyes of destiny's powers, improve. You are my master, I will do any task, you ask of me, and I'll be whatever, you want me to be. Whether it be your maid, your friend, your mother, or your lover. I exist, to please you my Master. So which would it be.

Dragon: I just need a friend right now. Is that ok?

Tsubomi: If that is what you want, I will be more than happy, to be it. If you change your mind at any time, just let me know, and I will undertake, that role for you. Like when you get older, and your body starts desiring, a more physical relationship. It would be my honor, to take care of your needs, and don't worry, unlike the fake girl, I have not been touched. I exist, only for you.

 **(Dragon blushes.)**

Dragon: I-It's okay, I don't need such a thing.

Tsubomi: There is no need, to deny your desires. I know your heart, for you are the one, who created me, out of need. I know it is too early, for you now, for your body, has yet to develop, and lacks the proper function. However, in 10 years, when you become an adult, the situation will change, and I will be there, when it does.

Dragon: Well... Uhm, sh#t. I don't know what to say.

 **(A year goes by, and Dragon is now 5, in his kid form. He remains in his** **mind's world** **training, doing puzzles, and chatting with Tsubomi, and the other homunculi, and ghosts.)**

 **(Dragon is sitting, on a lonely big tree, on the plain, when he hears a noise, then he stops chatting with Tsubomi, for a bit.)**

Tsubomi: What is it?

 **(His eyes go wide, and he pushes Tsubomi off the tree, with both feet, then back rolls off of it himself, just as a being, comes down slicing the branch in half, with a blade, made of dark energy. Dragon lands on his feet, and flips back a few more times. The anthropomorphic creature, comes towards the ground, and once he hits it, he creates a shockwave.)**

Dragon: Now I know, you're not one of my creations. So how the h#ll, did you get here. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to beat it out of you?

 **(The creature runs at him, with his dark blade in his hand. Dragon evades it, with his ninja like movements, twisting out the way. The creature is doing some basic stabs, vertical, and horizontal stabs, at him, showing its lack of technique. Dragon easily evades, and starts to time, and guess his patterns, of attack. He then starts to fight back, using his style, which is a mix of tiger fist, ninjutsu, and jeet kun do. He evades the creature's wide strokes, then gives it a double palm strike, which makes the creature slide back a bit. It stabs its sword into the ground, and halts its movements, then runs back at him. As it comes to him, it spins around, with both blades, and Dragon ducks down, doing a 360 sweep kick. The creature is falling down, and Dragon presses his hands on the ground, and gives a two leg spring kick, to the creature, causing it to fly upwards a bit. While the creature is coming back down, he flips up in the air, and grabs both of his arms, and spin around, doing a suicide ninja slam. The creature hits the ground head first, and takes most of the force, of the crash, then Dragon hits the ground shortly afterwards, as he was still holding him. Dragon rolls off, and away from the creature, then flips up, in a pike handspring. Dragon goes to walk over to see, if Tsubomi is alright, and as he does, the creature turns to mist. Dragon is looking at Tsubomi, who seems to be fine, but then her eyes buck, as two of those creatures, appear behind him, jumping right for him.)**

Tsubomi: Duck!

 **(Dragon ducks, as the creatures make double slashes, that would have cut him in two. They fall to the ground and roll, and when they look up, they don't see Dragon, but they see Tsubomi. They start to walk towards her, and the ground, suddenly becomes very sticky like glue, and they cannot move. They start sinking in it, like quicksand, and they try to jump out, but they cannot. Dragon soon emerges, out of the ground, and uses his tiger fist, to smash their heads. They turn to black mist, and then 4 of them, are formed on the ground, next to them. They levitate above the ground, and charge at him, and start to swing at him, with their swords, and he attempts to dodge them, thinking that since four formed, from 2 of them. Then they would be, half as powerful, however, they were duplications, and not split. Therefore, their original power, per one, is the same. He starts to twist, and flip out the way, but he can't seem to find any openings. As he could attack one, but then one of the others, would surely stab him. He continues trying to dodge, for nearly a minute, before he is slashed across the ribs, with one of their blades. As this happens, his whole demeanor changes, and fear sets into him. He starts to run, and the creatures chase after him. He runs to the many flowers, hoping that they sprout something, useful for him. He looks around, and picks up one, with a bomb, and tosses it backwards at them, and as it gets to them, all but one moves out of the way, and it explodes, turning it into a black mist. Dragon continues to run, and now there are 5 of them, chasing him instead if four. However, 3 of them are much further behind them then the rest of them. He continues running, picking up various things, from the flowers, like shurikens, darts, and more bombs, tossing it at them, in a futile attempt to get rid of them. By the time he finds a flower, that produced a spear, the creatures' numbers, has changed dramatically, and now resembles a mob. Dragon grabs his spear, and turns around, heading for them. He starts twirling around his blade, in circles, and left to right, slashing the creatures. Of course, this does nothing, but creates more and more, of the creatures, and he realizes it. He continues to fight the creatures, and they all circle around him. A black vine, starts make a perimeter around, the battle zone. Dragon continues to fight them, until the perimeter, is like a giant dome like net, surrounding them, and the cage looks like, a giant black dot from the distance, because of all of the dark creatures. Dragon then starts sinking through the floor, and he swims through it, and resurfaces, outside of the dome. The creatures look at him, and then the vines start to sprout all over rapidly, attaching themselves to the creatures, and draining the energy, from them. Reducing them, to nothing but mere fuel, disabling their ability, to replicate again. Dragon smirks, and then turns around, and as soon as he does, bumps into a man, that is black and white. Thinking he is unimportant, because he is not highlighted in color, like the other important things, in his inner world, he steps aside, and tries to walk around him. But then, the man appears in front of him, again.)**

Dragon: Watch it!

 **(Dragon tries to walk around him again, and the man appears in front of him, yet again. Dragon immediately punches at him, and the guy makes no attempt to move, as if he didn't even see it. As Dragon's tiger palm, is less than ¼ of an inch away, from making contact with the guy's stomach, Dragon is blown away, by seemingly nothing. He flies through the air, at extreme speeds, and when he finally tries to look back, in the direction of the man, he sees him flying in front of him.)**

Dragon: Who the h#ll are you!?

 **(The man motions his hand down, and Dragon plummets down, towards the ground. The ground starts to become soft and plush, as he is rocketed towards it. So when he hits it, it just caves in like a bed, that had a bowling ball, on top of it. The guy flies down, and lands right next to Dragon.)**

Dragon: What the f#ck, did I ever do to you.

 **(The man turns his head, and looks at him.)**

Yinyang: Nothing. I was just testing, your abilities.

Dragon: What the f#ck? Why?

Yinyang: From today onwards, I will be your master, and you will be my disciple. I will train you, to become stronger, than you ever thought possible. You are one of the neutral children, and your powers, are based on magic and life. Your link ability, is to the seven treasures, and one two of those, were gifts to your mother, from Gai. They are exact replica's, of the mystic items, Gai gave to her. The other 5, are from outlaws, of different realms. I will train you, to use them well. It seems as of now you have not unlocked any of your skill trees. Including your other link, the destiny hybrid

 **(Yinyang holds out his hand, and Dragons body starts glowing, and symbols glow on his body, and then dissipate.)**

Yinyang: I have just fixed that, you will start training tomorrow

Dragon: Why tomorrow?

Yinyang: Because-

 **(Dragon eyes roll in the back of his head, and he passes out, and falls on the ground.)**

Yinyang: Because, once your powers are activated, it will completely drain your stamina, and you will go, into a temporary coma.

 **(It's raining heavily, and the forest is ablaze. The hard rain, seemingly has no effect on the fire, as the trees are turning to ash, in mere seconds, upon catching fire. A blue icy sphere, comes out from between two falling. incinerating trees. As the sphere heads towards the floor, the rain that it touches, and all of the nearby rain, turns into ice. The sphere hits the ground, and creates an ice shockwave, that freezes the ground, and all the water on it. A blackanese girl, appears out of the burning forest. Her clothes are heavily torn, and there are several cuts, and bruises on her, that are slowly healing. She is floating around with qi, and scanning the area, with her hero sight.)**

Roku: **(quietly to herself)** Alright, where are you b#tch?

 **(She activates her soul nun, and creates two small birds. They start scouting the area, for she creates a very thin line, of her omega aura, to keep them in her zone. Then a beautiful eastern girl, with no pupils, and a demon tail, phases through the ice, and up behind her. Then Roku's qi becomes electric, as she prepares for a burst attack. Without turning around, a giant energy (qi) beam, comes out of her towards the eastern girl. The Eastern girl is wide eyed, and shoots it with demon energy, (different kind of qi). Roku starts to turn around.)**

Roku: Haha, Die b#tch.

 **(The girl is being pushed back, by the attack, and then Roku's beam, over takes the girls beam, and then disintegrates her. Roku's attack expires, and she starts to breath heavily.)**

Roku: D#mn, that b#tch was tough-

 **(A light spear pierces Roku's heart, from behind, and her mouth and eyes go wide in shock. She reaches for her chest, and looks down at it, then falls to her knees, as Roku falls to the side, on the ground, and her eyes begin to close, she sees multiple figures, of the same girl, in different transformations, walking up to her from different angles. Then all the transformations, come together and merge, inside the one girl. The girl is very beautiful, about Dragon's age, with black hair, dark brown eyes, and moon colored skin.)**

Yumi: **Anta** {You're} not bad, **shi-kashi** {but} you're not strong enough. Hmm, let's see, what I can borrow from you.

 **(Multiple elements and gene orbs, project out of Roku's body, like holograms. Yumi looks at the orb, for the soul nun. She extracts that one, and then her eyes become, just as if she was born, with the ability. She looks at her hand, and it shows a rapidly surging rainbow aura. Then she looks at Roku, and shows a rainbow aura, but not as big, or erratic. She closes her eyes, and feels strong powers, in different directions, and can feel the potency of each, from where she is. She grins.)**

Yumi: Ah, **Ben-ri desu** {This is useful}. Thanks, it seems this was certainly not, a waste of time after all.

 **(Yumi starts to walk off into the distance, using the soul nun, like a compass, to find people, who have strong latent powers. While she could use this ability to avoid them, she's actually heading towards the person, on the planet with the strongest one. It leads her, to the heart of the pit demons lair, on the surface. She sees a very rapid moving rainbow aura, emitting from under the water. She uses her translucent vision, to see under it, and sees Dragon's pod. She sees pit demons next to it, and they start to slowly swim towards her.)**

Yumi: **Nan-de** {Why} is the strongest being besides **ji-bun** {myself}, still contained, in his capsule? It can't be, that he's still under the program. He should have broken out of it, a long time ago. **To-ku-ni** {Especially} now since, it's been a few days, since those beings, started to teach us.

 **(She points her hand at the pod, and uses her telekinesis, to pick it up out of the water. Dragon opens his eyes, and a cape goes around him, and he phases through the pod.**

 **He lands on the ground, on one knee, and his head down, and clothes materialize over him. He starts to stand up, and his dreads cease, covering his face, and he starts to open his eyes.)**

Dragon: What's a pretty girl like you, doing picking a fight with me? Do you have a death wish, or is, that they way, you let a guy know you're interested? If it's the latter, I think I'd like to get to know you first.

 **(He puts up a fighting pose.)**

Dragon: What do you say?

Yumi: **Jyaa** {Well}, if you're up to it. Don't hold back, cause you got the hots for me. **De-mo** {But} before we begin, O-shi-e-te-ku-da-sai {tell me something}? You could've gotten out, the whole time, **Da-ka-ra** {So} why stay in there?

Dragon: I'll tell you sweet cheeks, but only if, you can give me a decent challenge.

Yumi: **Kyou-sou desu ka** {A challenge huh}? I'm gonna murk your a$$.

Dragon: Sure, but you aren't the first to come here, and I doubt you'll be the first to leave, either.

Yumi: Well, well, seems you "have" been out before.

Dragon: That's right, and there seemed to be nothing of interest, when I was. But I tell you what, if you provide me with some fun. You can be my girlfriend, but I should tell you, none were up to the challenge, so far.

Yumi: If you can prove some use to me, unlike to others. I'll let you follow me, and I won't care, what you refer to me as. **Ii desu ka** {How's that}?

 **(Dragon runs at Yumi, and her eyes buck in surprise, as he has given no warning. Sharp light, like claws, made of telegenetic energy, come out from his fingers, and as he gets to her, he swipes at her. She super phases through it, and as soon as he passes her, he does a lotus kick to her, forcing her to stay phased, or be hit. As he comes down, he shoots a sphere of alchemy energy at her. Her eyes become wide, as the element does not register, in her soul nun. However, she activates her special ability, of her demon form, and chooses to be immune, to that element's attack, right as it hits her. The element passes through her, as if nothing happened. Dragon flips away from her, to get some distance from her.)**

Dragon: This is going to take longer, than I thought.

Yumi: I was thinking the **O-na-ji** {same thing}. By the way, what is that element?

Dragon: I'll tell you, after I beat you.

Yumi: Then I guess you plan on taking, that secret to your grave, huh? What a pity.

 **(Yumi runs right for Dragon, and right before she gets to him, another form of her appears, with bird like wings, instead of the demon wings (her realm angel earth form). They both run at him, and starts attacking Dragon, with a barrage of qi infused, and dark infused punches, and kicks, from the front, and then move to opposite sides. Dragon is trying to block their hits, and imbues himself, in an aura of alchemy, but he can't keep up, as the combination of them both, is too fast and varied, they fight in a style, mixed of Karate, ninjutsu, and judo. They soon overwhelm him, and punch him in the face, then in the back, then the stomach. Green glowing chains, come out from his body, and attach themselves to both of Yumi's spirits. He then emits an alchemy nova, and they are forced to take the full force of it, until his form depletes. It has no effect to the demon form of Yumi, and the heaven form, turns into mush.)**

Yumi: **(thinking)** Sh#t, I didn't get a chance to copy his power.

 **(Her eyes buck, as she feels the ground become unstable, and she starts to sink. The chains continue to wrap around her, and she tries to super phase, but they stay connected to her. Her eyes narrow, and then her qi becomes electric, as she is about to unleash a burst attack. One hand glows, with white energy, and the other with black. Dragon is still stunned from the burst attack, Yumi starts shooting a barrage of light, and dark needles through Dragon, and they put several holes through him, as if he was a target, at a gun range, and as soon as his stun goes away, his cloak surrounds him, and he phases through, the rest of the needles, and retracts his chains. Yumi is stunned after her burst attack, and Dragon is heavily wounded. He holds out his palm, and a large fruit materializes in it, as it is his** **shenjing pill** **. He consumes it, and his entire body is healed, and Yumi looks in disbelief.)**

Dragon: **(thinking)** I'd better conserve my stamina, before I pass out. I won't be able to take her out, that quickly.

Yumi: His techniques are bizarre. First that energy, then those chains, and now that thing, he's consumed. He's much more dangerous, than I thought. I have to be more cautious of him.

 **(Some of the pit devils, make it to them, and start to lunge at them, in hopes of getting them quickly, without expending much effort. She uses to her power demon boost, and then creates her darkstalker form again, and makes it use the sol nun technique. The soul nun form, creates a large snake, that starts to attack, the nearby pit demons, consuming them, and becoming larger. Then Dragon, activates his eyes of destiny, and he creates, an even bigger snake, doing the same thing, however purple in color. The two snakes soon wipe out, the nearby pit demons, and then attack each other. Meanwhile, Dragon runs right for Yumi, and starts to attack her, with his alternate link form. She uses her darkstalker form, to test the abilities out, on Dragons odd form. They clash, and are fighting hand to hand, and he starts attacking her, with his ghost claw. Which makes it hard for her, to block and dodge, his attacks. So she is being pushed back, and occasionally is cut, by his tiger fist (ghost claw). She continues trying to avoid his attacks, then he delivers, a double tiger palm to her, but she blocks it. However, as soon as she does that, he releases purple energy, out his hands, that shoots into her. (mix of qi, soul, and psi). Her soul beast starts to fade, and weaken, which gives his enough, of an advantage, to overtake hers, and soon it dissipates completely. His snake, then turns towards, Yumi's other body (demon form), and starts to head towards her. However, it has already been some time, and Yumi has chosen, to increase her speed stat, to give her an edge. She waits for it to get close, then as soon as it lunges at her, her dimensional form appears, and cuts right through its neck, with a blade. It then spins around, and creates a dimensional slash in the air, heading right for Dragon. Dragons eyes buck, and the dimensional, and darkstalker form disappears, as she has used up, too much stamina, with her attacks, and transformations. As the slash heads towards Dragon, he tries to escape, but she appears in back of him, and grabs him up from behind. A fraction of a second, before it hits, he unleashes his backlash technique. The dimensional slash, is sent back, and Yumi throws Dragon, into the ground, and then starts attacking him, with a barrage of punches and kicks, while he is still on the ground. The ground makes a thunderous noise, as she beats him further into it, causing it to crack, more and more. He suddenly, starts emitting his burst attack aura, and a giant purple skull, comes and lifts Yumi up, into the air. Yumi's eyes are bucked, and she is trying to hold it back, she then activates her own burst move, giving her a huge increase of speed, and flies away, from the attack, letting it go off, into the distance. After she clears the attack, she is stunned, along with Dragon. She falls down to the ground, landing about 10-20 feet, away from him. Dragon struggles to get to his feet, and is halfway there, but his vision is heavily blurred, as he sees Yumi, struggle to get up as well.)**

Yumi: **O-O-ma-e** {Y-you're} not bad? **De-mo** {But} I'm still gonna win this.

Dragon: You stole **(breathes)** my line.

 **(They start to run towards each other, and they are staggering. Then all of a sudden, there is a large pulse like wave, across the planet. The heat rises, to extreme levels, and the water begins to boil, and evaporate, and the pit demons, start making their demonic screech.)**

 **(Yumi and Dragon, fall on the ground, right next to each other, leaning on another, shoulder to shoulder.)**

Dragon: How about we continue this, some other time, before we end up their dinner.

Yumi: **Hai** {I agree}, **de-mo** {but} we can't escape anymore. Even if we leave now, they will catch us, in less than 15 minutes.

Dragon: Yes, if we both try to run.

Yumi: **Dou-i-u i-mi desu ka** {What do you mean}, if we both run? I'm not staying here, so you can run away, even if that "would" work.

Dragon: That's not what I'm suggesting. The way I see it, were both pretty much f#cked right now. I lack a great deal, of qi and stamina, to escape or fight them, and I imagine, you are no better.

Yumi: **Ji-ssai ni** {Actually} I am worse. My last boost, put a lot of strain, on my spirit. It's **i-tai** {painful} to even move, and my muscles, are locking up, "and" I lack, qi and stamina.

Dragon: That's fine. I have an option for us, but try not to, screw me over on this.

Yumi: Well that depends, on what it is?

Dragon: I am only going to trust you, because I have no choice. I have enough qi, and stamina, to make one more, shenjing pill. It can heal your body, and replenish your qi, however, it won't do anything, for your stamina. I would take it myself, but once I make it, I will become unconscious. So I will give it to you, it will give you enough energy, to escape. I can only hope, that you will take me with you.

Yumi: **Ii-yo** {Alright}. Sure.

 **(Dragon looks at her, then narrows his eyes, turns away, then looks at her again.)**

Yumi: D#mmit I said I would! Either way, you have "no" chance, of escaping. if you don't give me it.

Dragon: Yes, I know.

 **(Dragon creates the shenjing pill, and as he does, his eyes roll in the back of his head. Yumi picks up the fruit/pill, and starts to eat it. Her qi is rapidly restoring itself, and her muscles, are no longer sore, or locked.)**

Yumi: D#mn! This guy "is" **ben-ri** {useful]. Perhaps I should, keep him around.

 **(She picks him up, and hangs him over her back, and starts to jog off, into the distance, as the water is quickly evaporating. Soon, the screeching becomes louder, and nearer, as the creatures have begun, to leave their pits, and come after her. She looks back, and is unable to see them, so she turns back looking onward, hoping she can escape them, somehow long enough, to regain some stamina. Several minutes later, she enters a dead forest, and can hear the screams, of others being caught by the demons. She soon begins, to hear footsteps near her, and the sound of wood snapping, and creaking. She hears a branch break, right near her, and suddenly looks to her side, as one of them jumps at her. Her eyes buck, and she ducks, causing the thing, to fly into a few trees. She continues to run, and look back, and she can see, the rest of the horde in the distance, slowly catching up to her. She begins using her godsight, to look for safe havens, although due to the nature of the place, she knows there are none. However, as long as she can escape the horde, until her stamina recovers, it will enough for her. She continues to look around, for a few minutes, and doesn't seem to have any luck. The horde is right on her tail, and even snapping their jaws, in anticipation. More and more, of the faster ones reach her, and swipe, and jump at her. However, she can easily predict their movements, with her godsight, and avoids being hit by them. She then spots a cave, with a giant skull, on the entrance of it.)**

Yumi: **(thinking)** _Hopefully, whatever is in there, keeps those things, from following me._

 **(She continues to look into the cave, and can see no creatures inside. She looks back, and the creatures, are only a few body lengths from her, and are even holding out their hands, ready to grab her. She distributes all of her energy, to her muscles used for running, and then starts putting a gap, between her and them. She makes it too the cave, well ahead of them, and goes about 50 feet inside of it, and falls to the ground spent. The creatures make it to the cave, and she looks right at them, but they stop, and stay near the entrance, and starts screeching at her, and snapping their jaws, then after about a minute or so, they run off in another direction.)**

Yumi: Well if they're afraid, I'm sure there is a good reason. Hopefully, I can gain some stamina and qi, before "it" realizes, we are here.

 **(She looks around again, with her godsight, trying to see if she can detect anything, but she cannot. She lays down next to Dragon, and drifts off into sleep, and her inner world.)**

 **(Yumi starts walking around, in her world. She is walking through a castle, that's floors are made up of light energy, walls are made of dark energy, and the doors are made up of, telegenetic and dimensional energy. She is walking up a spiral staircase, in the middle of the castle, and comes to a large door. She touches the door, and it dissipates. She then goes through it, and sees a large masculine being, sitting on the chair. She goes to the middle of the room, and bows.)**

Yumi: **Ko-nni-chi-wa, shi-shou** {Hello master}.

Izanagi: Seems you have had, quite the run in today.

Yumi: **Hai** {Yes}, **de-mo** {but} it's nothing I can't handle. I have learned many of his powers, abilities, and fighting style. I am sure, I will gain the upper hand, next time we fight.

Izanagi: **O-re** {I} think, you should befriend him. He is no ordinary legend.

Yumi: **Hai** {Yes}, I can tell, but neither am I.

Izanagi: Yes, **Mu-su-me** {daughter}. You belong, to a higher class of legends, than most. As a greater legend, you possess 6 genes. However, there are two more types, that may, even be more powerful, than your class. That guy you fought, belongs to one of them. He is one of the, Legends of Prophecy, and they all hold, the equivalent of 7 genes.

Yumi: It doesn't seem like much, of an edge.

Izanagi: Perhaps not, but you should take him seriously. He is certainly, nothing like those lesser legends, you've fought.

Yumi: What of the other class?

Izanagi: Whether she is stronger or not, it was not told to us. **Shi-kashi** {However}, she does contain, all of the enhanced genes within her.

Yumi: **(eyes buck)** Who is she!?

Izanagi: I only know, that she is in fact a she, and the same age as you. She has a male, and a female form, each containing different genes. However, we were all told that, the legends of prophecy, was the most powerful, of all creations.

Yumi: How can that be, if they only have 7, but she has them all?

Izanagi: **Wa-ka-ra-nai** {I do not know}, but I imagine, it has something to do, with her ability to use them effectively, however, that is just speculation on my part. It was not explicitly said, that she was more powerful, than a greater legend. However, it was said that, she would be the queen of all legends.

Yumi: **Da-ka-ra** {So} does that include, the greater legends, and the legends of prophecy?

Izanagi: It was not told to us, **shi-kashi** {However}, I would seriously doubt that, the legends of prophecy, will obey anyone weaker, than themselves. So it probably does not include them, or even you. Likely, it's just for those with, 4 genes and less.

Yumi: Alright then, I was at least going to use him, to help me get back Mugen, but perhaps, I can see where things go.

Izanagi: **Ii-yo** {Good}.

Yumi: There are 6 of them, right?

Izanagi: **Hai** {Right}.

Yumi: So if we don't get along, I could always ally myself, with another one.

Izanagi: Yes, you could, but give it a shot.

Yumi: **Ee, mo-chi-ron** {Of course}.

 **(She puts her head down, and starts blushing.)**

Izanagi: What, what is it?

 **(She keeps her head down.)**

Yumi: Well, he is quite **ka-wa-ii** {cute}. Would you mind if, we formed more than an, "alliance" one day?

 **(Izanagi's eyes buck, and then they narrow.)**

Izanagi: I was hoping, you and your sister, would become my wives, when you were older.

Yumi: **(avoids looking at him.)** Well, I was thinking. If we found someone to **dai-suki** {love} us, would you be **u-re-shii** {happy} for us?

Izanagi: I love you two.

Yumi: I know, but that's not what I mean. I mean, if we **hon-tou** {really} found someone else, would you be okay? I mean you can always go back to **kaa-san** {mom}.

Izanagi: **O-kaa-san** {You're mother}, is horrid. You really think, I should go back to her!?

Yumi: I know she still loves you, before Limbo took over Mugen. She said she missed you. If you really loved her, you would go back to her, no matter how she looks. You should remember her, as she was. At least that's, the kind of man I would want.

Izanagi: **(closes eyes)** Lets continue your training.

 **(Several portals open up around her, and hordes of creatures, pour out of them. Yumi puts up a front stance.)**

 **(Dragon is fighting, using his oblivion spear (death's scythe morphed into a spear). He is cutting down several creatures, that are attacking him, while avoiding the chains of darkness, that are shooting up, out of the sky, and portals. He continues to slash away, at the creatures, and then they all disappear. Dragon twirls around his spear, a few times, then goes to sheath it behind his back, and as he does it, it fades into black starry energy, and sucks inside of him.)**

Dragon: Hey, What's up? We weren't even close to being done.

 **(Yinyang appears in front of him.)**

Yinyang: No, but you've ran out of time. There are some creatures heading your way, and if you don't get a move on it, they will kill you.

Dragon: What kind of creatures?

 **(Yinyang puts his hand on him.)**

Yinyang: Find out.

 **(Dragon wakes up, and looks around, his visions are charcoal gray, as he scans his environment. He sees Yumi, and she is still sleep, and he starts to stand up, and then she opens her eyes.)**

Yumi: What's going on?

Dragon: Something's heading our way, and I don't know what.

 **(They hear rapid stabbing, in the rocky cave walls, and soon they hear high pitched screeching, of not one, but several creatures.)**

Yumi: Sh#t! Those sound like giant scorpions.

Dragon: Oh, then they shouldn't be too hard to deal with, but then again, that would be typical giant scorpions, and this place, is anything but.

Yumi: **Hai, sou desu** {Yes, I know}. I'll have to see, what their abilities are, before I can choose a form.

Dragon: You could just use your soul nun.

Yumi: It's not one of my original abilities. That one expired, as soon as I went to sleep. But your eyes, there is no enhanced clan, that uses them. I would guess, it to be an artifact, like some of those other, abilities you used. However, when I checked you while you were unconscious, I found no such thing on you, and it seemed like, a fusion of the three great eyes, and if that's the case, why can't you do it?

Dragon: I take it, were going to be allies?

 **(He holds out his pinky to her, and she looks at it for a while, then shakes it with hers.)**

Yumi: **Mo-chi-ron** {Sure}.

Dragon: Alright then, those abilities from artifacts, that I use, is part of my link abilities, so they are infused into my orb. Likewise, those eyes, are a fusion of the 3 great eyes. However, they take a long time to develop. So I don't yet have, the full range of powers, of each eye at level 1.

Yumi: So, they're practically **mu-you** {useless}, for anything other than offense?

Dragon: No, even now, I can still track power levels. Those creatures coming at us, have to power, of D class beings, and the speed of an E class. I can also sense, that there are, several other F, and E class legends outside, not too far from here. So I think it's best, we take are chances, with these creatures.

Yumi: So if I **hi-tsu-you** {needed} to track someone, you could bring me to them?

Dragon: If you know their gender, race, and power levels, I could.

Yumi: Then your eyes, are indeed, quite useful. I have **mon-dai-nai** {no problem}, going into fights blind. If I did, I would have died, plenty of times already.

Dragon: How many legends did you beat?

Yumi: I took 5 of them already, and my **i-mou-to** {sister} took 2, before we had to split up.

Dragon: I imagine, that's who we're looking for?

Yumi: **Hai** {Yes}, I'll tell you more later, here they come.

 **(The giant scorpions appear, out one of the various holes, in the cave. They are black in color, and have bluish purple lines, going all over their body, with one giant, round glowing, bluish purple sphere, on their head. The creature lets out a piercing cry, as they see them. They soon close in on them, and start to shoot, bone line spikes, out of their tails. Dragon and Yumi side step, the spear like bones, and wait for the scorpions, to reach them. The scorpions start attacking them, with their claws, and if not for their obvious direction, it may be hard to dodge them, due to the speed, of their swipes. However, with perfect timing, they avoid the creatures' claws, and start analyzing, the creatures' structures, with their godsight.)**

Yumi: We can't physically hurt these guys!

Dragon: I know. Looks like we'll have to transform. Anything that will bypass their defenses, will work.

 **(Yumi turns into her hell form, and creates two, mid-size blades of demon energy. She starts to cut through, the scorpions body like butter. Slicing off legs, arms, and tails, off several of them, and effortlessly avoiding their attacks. And then one springs at her, and she jumps up, flipping over its back, while holding one blade out, facing downwards. The entire back of the scorpion, is split open, and it falls to the ground, dead. Then all of the scorpions' orbs, glow red for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Dragon is ripping their limbs off, with his ghost claw, however not actually, killing any of them. He is just rendering them, less mobile, so he can avoid, being ganged up on. Yumi then goes to slice another, with her demon blades, and it hits them, and knocks them back slightly, like a regular sword would, and she realizes what just happened.)**

Yumi: These are hive creatures, so don't kill them, or they'll become immune, to the energy you used. Better just keep wounding them, until you run out of it.

Dragon: Good to know.

(Yumi changes to her heaven form, and starts doing the same thing, with that form, as she did with her demon form. However, it is more difficult, as her power and speed, has decreased, however, she can deflect, the incoming bone projectiles, back at the ones throwing it, or even choose to deflect it, so it hits others. She continues dismembering more of the horde of scorpions, and feels her stamina draining.)

Yumi: Dragon! I'm going to do a burst attack. Bunch these guys up, so I can take as many out, with one attack as possible.

(Dragon shakes his head, and then creates a wall, of telegenetic energy, and pushes it forward, like a bulldozer. Yumi gets on the side, of the line of energy, and waits for about 50 of them, to bunch up in one place. Then she starts emitting, the tell tell signs, of a burst attack. All of a sudden, a great long lance of holy energy, comes out and sticks through, all the scorpions, that are bunched up, like a shish kabob. The energy starts emitting, from their eyes and mouths, and all of a sudden, they burst into holy flames. The remaining of the scorpions still there, and ones still coming out the hole in the cave, orb's briefly light up, with holy energy, as now they are immune of it. Dragon appears behind Yumi, and creates a telegenetic bubble around them, protecting her, as she is stunned, from her burst attack.

Yumi: **A-ri-ga-tou** {Thanks}.

Dragon: Anytime.

Yumi: How are you on stamina?

Dragon: I'm alright, those techniques, don't take that much. It's my other link abilities, that are a b#tch to use.

 **(The scorpions are attacking the bubble of energy, and continue to pile up around it, while Yumi, recovers from her stun.)**

Dragon: What's your plan now?

Yumi: I could do something, but we haven't connected yet. So it will hurt you as well.

Dragon: What is it?

Yumi: I was going to use, my dimensional hurricane.

Dragon: Hmm, that sounds like a good idea, but hold on first, and change back to your demon form.

Yumi: **Nan-de** {Why}?

Dragon: Back when we fought, you seemed to be immune, to my alchemy energy.

Yumi: **Yo-shi** {Alright}.

 **(Yumi turns to her demon form, and sets her immunity to alchemy energy. Dragon then emits an alchemy nova, and the ground becomes like quicksand, and the creatures start to slowly sink.)**

Yumi: Why didn't you just kill them.

Dragon: Because transmuting living matter, causes a lot more strain, on my stamina. When I could just, change the floors composition, instead. So I need you to kill them.

Yumi: Couldn't you have turned it, into lava or something?

Dragon: I could have turned it to that, but I can't change the temperature of things, so it would not have worked, that well. Not to mention, I doubt either of us, could survive that, right now.

 **(Yumi looks at the struggling scorpions, trying to move in the liquid rock. As she is flying above it, while holding Dragon. More and more, of the scorpions come out of the hole, and because of their low intelligence, jump right into the trap.)**

Dragon: Hurry up, what are you waiting on?

Yumi: I have no way of killing all of them, in this form, without a burst attack or draining almost all of my stamina. So I'm trying, to get as many of them as possible, to fall in the trap, when my burst gauge fills up enough, I will lure in the queen. As it's the only way to stop them from coming.

 **(Although scorpions, usually do not have queens. Since these are hive beast. They have one.)**

Dragon: I see.

 **(After thousands of the scorpions, are inside the goo like ground. Only a few, have actually died, from suffocating. The rest have become immune to it, and is now, just sinking into the abyss, to a fate worse than death. As soon as Yumi's gauge fills, she does her "Hive crush", burst attack (she creates several hundred, tiny psi bolts, around her, and then shoots them inside, hundreds of the scorpions, bluish purple, glowing spheres. They scream, and the orbs on their heads, explode.)**

Yumi: I made them call for it, right before, their brains exploded.

 **(A large cry is heard, and the cave begins to shake. Yumi's eyes buck, but Dragon keeps his poise.)**

Dragon: Sounds big.

Yumi: That it does, but at least, there's only one of them, and when it dies, the others will run away, or die as well. This cave, probably extends through the entire planet, so there's no telling, just how many, are part of this hive.

 **(The scorpions continue to crawl in, for several minutes, and go to their doom inside the ground. Dragon is keeping them afloat, on a tiny platform, made up of telegenetic energy. The stumping becomes louder, and the cave shakes even more, as if an earthquake was happening. Rocks fall, from the cave walls, and ceiling, and Dragon moves around his platform, to dodge them. Then suddenly, the scorpions stop coming out of the hole, and a few seconds later, a very large one, easily 5 times the size, of the already humongous creatures, burst out the wall, widening the hole greatly. It falls on the mushy ground, however it is strong enough to move around, and starts picking itself, out of it with ease. Yumi changes to her darkstalker form, and shoots it with a ton of gravity balls, making it a lot heavier. It begins to sink into the ground, and then it disappears completely.)**

Yumi: Phew!

Dragon: Nnnnice.

 **(A large rumbling sound is heard, and then the entire cave floor, collapses beneath them. Far down, hundreds of feet below them, the gigantic queen scorpion, is freed from its fate, as the weight of it, was too great. It begins climbing up, heading towards them, along with 10's of thousands, of smaller giant scorpions.)**

Yumi: I can take the majority of them out, **Shi-kashi** {but} you have to defeat the **Oo-kii** {bigger} one.

Dragon: Alright. Just let me know, what you-

 **(Yumi jumps down, and imbues herself with gravity energy, coming down like a comet. Her weight continues to increase, several times by the second, and as she goes past smaller scorpions, they are sucked into, like an orbit around her. As she nears the pile of scorpions, the force of her approach, pushes many of them down, and unable to move. She stretches towards them, facing the ground, and as she touches the ground, it creates a large shockwave, that completely obliterates, all the scorpions. Also as she touches the ground, the bones in her arms, and in a few other places, instantly shatter. She then teleports, and reappears, on a part of the cave wall, passed out from both pain, and exhaustion. Cracking is heard, and then the cave floor breaks yet again, revealing a different level, to the cave. One far deeper, and the screams of pit demons, can be heard.)**

 **(The queen comes up, and heads for Dragon, and he creates a box in his hand, that looks like a Rubik's cube. Then it starts to unfold itself, turning into a robotic like creature.)**

Dragon: Can I take her out, with my soul beast?

 **(The creature crawls on his shoulder.)**

Cubix: Negative, you have a 14% chance, of success.

Dragon: If she falls from there, will she die?

Cubix: Yes, there is a 94% chance, of her dying.

 **(The queen gets closer, and closer to him, finally reaching the place, where she fell from. She crawls along the ceiling, and Dragon activates, his eyes of destiny, and uses a burst attack. His soul skull, hits the creatures right side, and disintegrates, one of her pincers, and a couple of the other legs, pushing it off of the ceiling. The creature starts to fall, to the abyss, and Dragon watches as it falls. When it's about halfway, it stabs the wall, with its stinger, and it slowly stops falling. Its legs, and another pincer regenerates. It now runs up the wall, even angrier after Dragon.)**

Dragon: Sh#t!

 **(He waits for the creature, to climb back up, near the top again. He takes out his oblivion spear, and morphs it, into two knives. He throws one, right at its stinger, and it disappears. Then he tosses one at its head, and the thing tries to block it, with one of her pincers, and then that disappears instead. Dragon runs across the walls, and jumps at it, while it is climbing up the wall. He unleashes his chains, from outside of his body, and they entangle the creature, and it's forced to let go of the wall. It descends with Dragon, far below, for nearly a whole minute. The creature is screaming, and trying to move, however, it is tied tight, to Dragons back. They continue to fall down, several thousand feet, and Dragon begins to see water, beneath them, as well as a few pit demons. Dragon creates a thick, telegenetic platform, right above the water's surface. A few seconds later, right before he hits the platform, his cloak starts to go over him, and right as the they hit the platform, he phases through it, and there is a thunderous crack and splatter, as the scorpion hits the platform. Dragon appears in the water, and he plummets for a while, but then starts swimming back up. He reaches the surface, and sees the scorpion looking at him, disfigured, and shaking a bit. He starts to climb up the wall, and then the platform disappears, and the scorpion, and its parts, fall into the water. About a minute later, the scorpion is dragged off, deep into the water, by the pit demons. Dragon continues to climb upwards, for several minutes, shakingly and barely conscious. He reaches Yumi, and he stays right over her, against the wall. His cloak wraps around them both, and then hardens immensely, creating a strong shield, then his eyes roll in the back of his head, as he passes out.)**

 **(Several hours later, Dragon wakes up, and Yumi is breathing hard, and somewhat angry, and blushing at the same time.)**

Yumi: Are you "comfortable"?

Dragon: Well you are quite soft. I might employ you, as my pillow.

Yumi: I'd hit you, but my arms are broken, and they won't heal, for another few hours.

Dragon: Well, I'm sorry, but this is protecting us, from whatever else, is in the cave.

Yumi: Just, **Ha-ya-ku** {Hurry up}, and get off of me!

Dragon: Hold up, about our fight before?

Yumi: What about it?

Dragon: Since neither of us won.

Yumi: I did plan on winning, but that was not the point. I wanted to see, if you could be useful to me, and you were. So if you want, you can call me your girlfriend, and I will not mind.

Dragon: Not mind huh?

Yumi: **Hai** {Yeah}.

Dragon: Well, I don't need a woman, that doesn't "mind", being called my girlfriend. My self-esteem, is not nearly so low. My woman better be proud, and feel happy, to be called mine.

Yumi: I see, well then you-

Dragon: We'll talk about it later. First, I'll help you find your sister.

Yumi: Besides that, I did want to know, why you stayed in your pod, for so long.

Dragon: Well, ...

Yumi: Well?

Dragon: Well...

Yumi: You said you would tell me, if I provided a challenge for you, and since I had to carry your unconscious a$$, I would imagine, I have done more than that. So you should, tell me, unless you want to come off as someone, who's word doesn't mean sh#t, and if you're that type, I can't trust you, and we should part ways now.

Dragon: Well...

 **(Yumi gets a mad face.)**

Dragon: It's simple really, "and" a bit embarrassing. I knew from day one, that I was injected into a program. However, I knew it could teach me, lots of things. So I decided, to stay for a while, and learn them. I knew everyone was fake, but I eventually, became attached to some of them. Namely my friend Tsubomi.

Yumi: Yes, I knew her, but Yoshi, was the one that tried to befriend me.

Dragon: Yes, I saw him there too. However, I knew they were all fake, and they were just there, to bond with us. The one we bonded with, depended on our own personality. Everything was engineered, to lead us down a path, that would make us cold blooded killers. As everything we loved, would be stripped away from us. I knew it, but I tried to preserve it, for as long as I could. Because I knew, I would miss them, when they left, and I would be very lonely, without them. However, if she wasn't there, I felt there was no reason to stay. So I broke out of the system, and ended up in my mind's world. However, a few hours into "it", she appeared there as well. Since she was there, I didn't really feel it necessary, to leave the pod. It protected me, from the pit demons, and whenever someone would come, and attack me. I would just kill them, and return to the pod, and stay with her.

Yumi: So you fell in love, with someone of your own creation, and even though, that person was based off, of a code in a program?

Dragon: I'm not sure, I'd say all of that. I just missed her, like a close friend. She was the only friend; I had ever had. Her origin, did not matter much to me.

Yumi: I see. Well anyway, you have one more friend now. So you don't have to stay, cooped up in the pod. By the way, don't tell that story, to anyone else. You'll come off as, weird, lame, and creepy.

Dragon: D#mn, so that's what you think?

 **(Yumi shakes her head no.)**

Yumi: **Ii-e** {No}, I think it's sweet, **de-mo** {but} I don't think others will share my view.

 **(She smiles at him, then a few seconds later, her eyes grow wide.)**

Yumi: Hey Dragon?

Dragon: What?

Yumi: Get off of me. Your little boyrod, is poking me.

 **(Dragon is flushed, and immediately removes his cloak, and there is frost all around them. The water has risen significantly, but it is now frozen. Dragon gets off of Yumi, and starts to climb up the wall, and she follows after him.)**

Yumi: It's not, that I don't appreciate the compliment, but we aren't married, and we're far too young, for that sort of thing.

Dragon: I know, It's my bad.

Yumi: It's alright.

 **(They continue climbing up the cave wall, and finally reach ground level. They walk outside, and they see several yeti's, that are glowing, in a misty, light blue, ice aura. They have several long spikes, on their back, one long one, on each of their elbows, and several small ones, on their fist, as if they were wearing, studded gloves. They have several layers, of razor sharp teeth, and 4 that overhang. (Two big ones on the top, and two smaller, but still big ones, coming from the bottom.). Yumi transforms to her demon form, and creates, a sound deprivation chamber, in a bubble shape, around both of them.)**

Yumi: Lets hurry up. We to put some distance between, us and them, they hunt by sound, and they're really, a b#tch and a half to fight.

 **(They start running, and they move right past them, However, the creatures cannot see them, whatsoever, and they continue running past, hundreds of them. On their way, they see several dead bodies, with spikes in them. Some half eaten, some are just bloodstains, and some are even untouched. They continue to run, and right before they escape the crowd, there is a gigantic qi bomb, that comes crashing down behind them. Dragon covers him, and Yumi up in his cloak, as the energy bomb hits, and makes the area, look like a, post-apocalyptic war zone.)**

Yumi: Sh#t! Sh#t! Sh#t!

 **(Yumi cancels her demon form, and two guys float down from above.)**

Virus: Hello princess. Seems we meet again. I brought a friend this time, it's a pity you did as well. See, I was hoping this would be easy, you really can't blame me, can you.

Yumi: You must be tired of living, to seek me out again.

Virus: Well, I don't plan on dying, see. Not to mention, I've improved, since a few days ago, and that guy over there **(whistles)**.

Yumi: Well, I'm really not looking for another fight right now, so why don't you, run along, before I decide to kill you again.

Arcade: Ooo, Sassy. How about?

 **(He transforms into his Mech form, and starts running towards her, as he inserts a card, into his arm. His arm turns bright white, and then turns into a Gatling gun, and starts spinning, then bullets start coming, out of it, heading for her. Yumi starts to run away, and then he reaches behind him, and puts a card, into the slot on his back. A jetpack is created, and he rockets towards her, unleashing a frenzy of bullets.)**

 **(Virus looks at Dragon, then smirks.)**

Virus: Sooooo, who are you, her new boyfriend? Well whatever you are, you're dead!

 **(He puts his hands together, and starts charging, a blue sphere between his hands, and then it unleashes, as a powerful beam, headed for Dragon. Dragon yawns and waits there, with his hand aimed at the beam. The beam is moments from touching him, and then a clearish barrier, comes over him. The blast hits the barrier, and it is instantly reversed, heading back towards Virus. (His backlash mirror technique.) Then Dragon shoots, a burst yin beam at him. The qi turns into a soul long (soul beast), and disintegrates him completely. Dragon turns around, and is about to help Yumi out with Arcade, until he hears swift footsteps, coming from behind him. Virus is in his mirage form, coming at him, imbued in time energy. Dragon starts preparing, for his attack, when Virus teleports behind him, in his super dimensional form, and shoots burst level, dimensional bolts at him, then his form expires. Dragon eyes widen, as he starts to dodge them, but that gives his mirage form, just enough of a distraction, to get in close to him. As Dragon is dodging, the dimensional bolts, Virus starts attacking him, with a barrage of punches, to his upper body. Dragon is blocking most of them, but since Virus is imbued, with time energy, his stamina is depleting. Dragon begins to tire quickly, and then catches, a hook to the face, followed by an uppercut. Dragon is knocked up into the air, and Virus aims both his palms, towards the falling Dragon, and shoots a burst, dark beam at him. Dragon then creates, a telegenetic fist, and pushes himself, out the way of the blast. He lands on the ground, and is immediately attacked again, by Virus, with his enhanced speed and power, from his transformation. Virus is starting, to slowly drain his stamina again, but then Dragon, creates two telegenetic fist. He starts using them, in combination with his regular, punches and kicks, to overwhelm him. Virus is unable to block, the onslaught of the attacks, and no matter what he decides to block/defend, he is hit by the telegenetic limbs, or Dragon's own limbs, in the spot he didn't. His eyes buck, and he coughs up spit, as he endures the blows. He soon realizes, he has been beaten, so he waits for his burst meter to build up. After what seems like an eternity for him, Dragon uses his telegenetic fist, to hold Virus's back, so he does not move. He then does, a devastating double tiger, palm strike, that shatters his chest, and slightly goes into his body. Virus grabs Dragons arms, and immediately unleashes, a burst psi nova.)**

Virus: Die mother f#cker! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!

 **(After a few seconds, the attack is finished, and Dragon is there, looking at him, with a blank stare. Virus coughs up some blood, and returns to his normal form, no longer attached, to Dragons arms. After his stun wears off, he gives dragon a stiff kick, which sends him back a ways, until he falls on his back. He then walks over to Dragon, and stands over him, while he is still on the ground, looking into blank space. Virus looks at him, then waves his hand at him, seeing if he will respond in anyway, but Dragon looks comatose. He then makes a motion, like he is about to attack him, and Dragon still has no response, then Virus, reaches to his side, where he keeps, one of his plasma sabers, and starts to pick it up, about to activate it.)**

Virus: **(thinking)** _I won't be of much help to him, but at least, I'm not a vegetable, and soon to be dead, like he is-_

 **(Blood sprays down, onto Dragon, and Virus bucks his eyes, and starts to look down at it.)**

Virus: What the h#ll?

 **(Then he feels something warm, on his neck, and he slowly, and shakily, reaches his hand to his neck, but before he touches it, his head falls off, and lands on Dragons chest. Then he falls down to his knees, then onto of his own head. A green blade is above Virus's body, covered in blood. Then it dissipates, into a green mist, and the blood drops down upon his body.)**

 **(flashback)**

 **(The psi nova, suddenly is emitted from Virus, giving Dragon no time, to prepare for the attack, and he is hit by it, for a fraction of a second. His cloak starts to go over, his torso and head, shielding his main organs, from the blast. However, the rest of his body, is left unprotected, destroying the psyche connection, with it, and leaving him without control of it, and paralyzed. Dragon is nearly helpless, and cannot take advantage, of Virus's stun. Virus kicks him, and as he is in the air, he starts to create, a tiny shenjing pill, in his mouth, and after he hits the ground, he consumes it. However, the size of it, doesn't restore him much. Just enough, to barely get control, of the rest of his body. As Virus walks up to him, he is slowly gaining control, over his arms and legs. Which without the pain, makes it a lot easier, to create a complicated weapon, with his telegenesis. He creates a sharp blade, and sliced Virus's head right off.)**

Dragon: **(painfully)** Ahhhh.

 **(He grabs both sides of his head, his vision is blurry, and he has a searing headache. He throws Virus's body, and then his head off of him, and struggles to get up. He looks over to where, Yumi and Arcade are fighting, and then his eyes buck.)**

 **(Yumi is running away, from the bullets, as they land right behind her. Arcade closes in on her, and shoots at her, from directly behind her. She starts trying to dodge the bullets, and then she turns into her demon form, and the bullets, start to slow down to a stop. As he heads towards her, continuing to shoot the bullets, right at her, she turns around, and holds out her hand, and the bullets, continue to stop in the air. She starts to wave her hand, to throw the bullets, back at him, and then he flies upwards, and touches a button on his Gatling gun, making all the bullets explode. Yumi's eyes buck, and she lights up, as she has become immune, to that energy type. Arcade grins, as he knows, he has made her, use her forms special ability, so soon. Yumi flies up at him, and he reaches into his pocket, inserting another card, causing him, to light up and sparkle. She reaches him, and he braces for the attack, but then it passes right through him, as it was an illusion. Then he is attacked from behind, by the real Yumi, with an onslaught of punches, and kicks to his body. He is only able, to block about half of the hits, and looks like an amateur, in comparison to her. She continues to unload on him, and soon, he just stops blocking altogether. Then she realizes, that she has just played, into his hand. As he was not getting hurt, by her attacks at all. That technique, was one that made, him invulnerable, and he just used it, to gain an extra burst, for his transformation. She does a spinning kick to him, sending him flying back, towards the ground, and she tries to fly back herself, to get as much distance, as she can. However, right after he was hit, he injects another card, into himself, and his size greatly increases, which in turn increases his zone range, proportionally. He then activates, his burst attack, and shoots a giant lighting wall, towards her. She tries to move up, but he still has control of it, from that range, and it follows her. She creates a dark barrier around her, and the lighting wall breaks right through it, and she is shocked by it, and starts to fall. As she falls, he activates his second burst attack, a lighting lance. It hits her directly, and he keeps it in her, continuing to shock her with it. Arcade's form expires, and Yumi starts, falling to the ground.)**

Arcade: And he said, she was tough, please, that was easy.

 **(Yumi continues to fall down, then she gains control, and starts heading towards him, activating a burst attack.)**

Yumi: You took the words, right out of my mouth. Game over b#tch-

 **(Her eyes buck, as a dark spear is shooting from her hand, towards him. Arcade is stunned, and cannot move.)**

Arcade: How? How did you survive that?

 **(flashback)**

 **(Yumi is running away from the bullets, and changes to her demon form. She turns invisible, but at the same time, she creates an illusion of herself. Her real self, continues to stay slightly away, and uses her telekinesis, to stop the bullets. She then lets her illusion, continue going towards him. She finds it odd, that he is not startled, and starts to fly up, as far as possible, so that she can still maintain, the illusion. When the bombs blow up, she mimics the look, of her demon form, activating its ability, and she makes it fly up as she does, so she barely feels the power, of the blast. She has the illusion, go straight at him, while her real self, goes to the side of him. However, he suspects nothing, and doesn't bother, to use his advanced vision, to see her. She gets behind him, as her illusion, is about to attack his front.**

 **(end of flashback)**

 **(flashback)**

 **(When she is trying to escape, the wall of lightning. She realizes that, the only way she could escape, would be to switch to another form, however, instead of wasting stamina. She decided to play it off, that she is helpless. Right before the attack hits her, she creates a barrier of darkness. It looks as if, she is making a futile attempt, to shield herself from the attack. However, she is actually using it as cover, as darkness absorbs light. In that brief time, since she didn't actually, use her immunity before, she uses it now. She lights up, as she becomes immune to lightning, but he doesn't see it. The barrier breaks, and she fakes being shocked, by moving her body violently, and after a while, she falls down. Then is hit by the lightning lance, which barely did anything to her, as she acted, more like a conduit for it instead. Practically not hurt, she decided to go for him, while he was temporarily stunned, until she saw...)**

Mugen (Limbo possessed): Hello Yumi.

 **(She puts her hand, on Arcade's head, and engulfs his head, in psi energy, then he drops like a rag doll, and Yumi's eyes narrow.)**

Yumi: Good, I'm glad you're here. I was just coming for you, when these guys came.

Mugen (Limbo possessed): **Ma'-aht** {Really}? Cause I remember, the last time, you ran away, like a lil b#tch.

Yumi: A lot has changed, and you're going to give me back, **I-mou-to** {my sister}!

Mugen (Limbo possessed): **Boo, boo** {No, no}. **Oo-i boo ib** {I don't think so}. On the contrary, I plan on taking your body, hostage as well. I would have taken it last time, **hem** {but} your sister, was fighting against my control, at the time, but you can be **se-moon** {sure}, we won't have anymore, interference from her this time.

Yumi: What did you do to her!?

Mugen (Limbo possessed): Oh, I just sent her, to my own version of **Ji-go-ku** {hell}. Even if you do, "somehow" manage to get **i-mou-tou-san** {your sister} back. I doubt, she'll be the same girl, that you knew. You know what, now that I think about it, she stopped screaming, a long time ago. Go figure.

Yumi: You bastard!

 **(She runs at Mugen, and Dragon appears in front of her, in his destiny hybrid form, and grabs Yumi, to stop her from moving.)**

Dragon: You can't play into it. Whether what he said is, true or not, you cannot change it. So no matter what, you have to remain calm. We have to get your sister back somehow, and I know, I don't have the stamina, to take them on my own. I need you to have a level head. Okay.

 **(Yumi pushes Dragon to the side, and flips backwards, right as a psi whip, slashes right where they were.)**

Yumi: Try to conserve your stamina, cause this guy has a sh#tload. **Ki-mi-ta-chi** {We'll} have to work together, on this one.

 **(Mugen teleports behind her, with a super dimensional form, and shoots several dimensional knives at her, while she is flipping. Dragon extends his dimensional chains out, and grabs her, pulling her towards him. However, Mugen, teleports in front of him, and starts attacking him, with dual dimensional blades. He is barely able to dodge, but avoids making contact, with the blades, as he is trying to charge his stamina, back up in this form. Yumi appears, and shoots a demon spear at Mugen, and she tries to move out the way, but Dragon extends his chain, around one of her hands, preventing her from moving temporarily. She is hit by the demon spear, and it pierces through her abdomen. She changes one of her dimension blades, into a dimensional lance, and tries to stab Dragon with it, but his cloak goes over him, just in time, and the attack doesn't hurt him. Several demon spears, go into Mugen's back, and then Mugen, activates her burst attack, "Dimensional hurricane". (The attack, creates several dimensional, hula-hoop like blades. She moves them around, in that fashion as well, as she dances, there are dimensional slashes, going off in all directions. However, Yumi is able to dodge the attacks, in her hell form, due to her speed. Dragon, is forced to remove the chains, and attempt to dodge them, but he is forced to use his cloak again, thereby draining his stamina again. Before her last swing, of her hips, she teleports again, far away from them, and shoots a very large slash, of dimensional energy.)**

Dragon: D#mn!

 **(Dragon and Yumi rush over to her, but before they are able to make it to her, she is no longer stunned. She changes to her phantom form, and increases her density. They start attacking her, with a barrage, of punches and kicks, but are doing little damage to her. Only really helping, to fill her burst meter. Yumi sees this, and changes from her hell form, to her earth form. She copies Mugen's power, to increase her density, and she shapeshifts her fist, putting spikes on them. She punches Mugen, right in the gut, piercing her skin. She does it again to her ribs, with the other hand, and as she tries it again, but Mugen, super phases through them. Dragon then, activates his burst attack, as he knows, she can't escape, as her mobility is limited now, that she is super phased. He shoots his purple skull at her, however, she summons a ghost in front of her, and the soul creature attacks that instead, and starts to devour it. Then she starts charging, a powerful dimensional blade, to slice it in half, once it finishes the ghost off, but Yumi shoots the ghost, with a holy bolt, destroying it prematurely. Mugen's eyes buck, and holds the blade up, to stop the soul beast, but it is not strong enough yet, and she is pushed back by it. However, once she gets enough distance, she teleports, and Yumi looks around, for signs of Mugen, and she doesn't see her. Then a portal opens up, and several necro ghost, come out of it, while Dragon is still stunned. Yumi flies in front of Dragon, and imbues her body, in holy energy, and as they touch her, they dissipate. Then Mugen appears behind them, and unleashes an ice nova. It starts to instantly freeze them, until Dragon's stun wears off, and he puts his cloak around them, until it finishes. Mugen is now stunned, however, they are in no position, to capitalize off of it, as they are frozen. Dragon turns to his life sage form, and starts shooting, black vines at her. She creates two, basketball sized, looking heads, out of her mind. The only features on it, is a giant mouth, with several layers, of razor sharp teeth. It begins to chew the vines, protecting Mugen from them. Then Dragon runs at it, and throws his 2 oblivion shurikens, at the two heads, and they disappear. Mugen then teleports, and she reappears, much further away from him. She takes out a spell book, and starts chanting, and she grows, two extra arms, then she flips to another page, and continues chanting, 2 of her arms, become like the fire reaper clan's arms, and she flips to another page, continuing to chant, causing her remaining two arms, to turn like the elvish ice clan. She closes her book, and then it disappears. Dragon goes to attack her head-on, and Yumi comes out of nowhere, and close lines him.)**

Dragon: What the f#ck!?

Yumi: It's obvious, I had a good reason.

Dragon: What is it?

Yumi: You are rushing to your death. She changed to her heaven form, which makes her immune, to any magic energy. Which might include, your oblivion, and green energy that you use. I have yet to see, you fight with your cloak on. So I doubt, you are able to touch her hands. That is neither ordinary, fire or ice. If it touches you, it will immediately, incinerate or flash freeze, the limb it touches.

 **(Mugen flies at them, and Dragon and Yumi, start flying away, but maintain close distance to each other, so she will target both of them. Therefore, having less of a chance, of hitting them. She starts punching, and kicking at them, using all 6 limbs. However, due to the positioning of the arms, some moves become impractical, and even harder to do. So it makes her use, a more basic style of fighting.)**

Yumi: We're on the defensiveness now. He is getting desperate, and used that book, which are the mage's special ability. It copies any technique for future use, once the person, has been beaten by you. However, unlike my ability, which expires once I go to sleep, or become unconscious. She can keep as many as she wants, for as long as she wants. The downside is, it makes the person, use a great deal more energy, and stamina, than someone of the original technique would. So if we keep dodging, he will pass out.

Mugen: You say it, as if I am not here. You know, I tell you what.

 **(A portal opens up behind them, and fire and ice energy, comes out of it. heading towards their backs, while they are steadily dodging, his punches and kicks. Seeing no other option, Dragon uses his backlash mirror. The attack goes back into the portal, and to the destination, where it came from. Dragon passes out, and falls on the ground, and the flames and ice, start to spread further across her body, and devour her body, as it's no longer contained. Before she succumbs to her fate, she turns to her super dark form, and the flames, and ice vanish. Yumi turns to her psi super, and Mugen tries to shoot Dragon, with Dark energy, but Yumi uses his telekinesis on him, and tosses him into the distance.)**

Mugen: It's just me and you now, little b#tch. It won't be long now.

Yumi: I agree, you are quite low on stamina, and even if you have the stamina left, to transform again, you only have one more super, you can go to. So at the most, I have two minutes, that I have to avoid you for.

 **(Mugen starts attacking her, with yang imbued, fist and feet. Yumi is blocking her attacks, and avoiding using any psi energy.)**

Yumi: I know, that was really your only real option. Cause you know, light and dark energy, have no effect on me. Using her magic, dimensional, or time powers, will completely deplete your stamina, to the point where, you cannot transform again. You are hoping, I will use psi energy, so you can turn it into soul energy, to devour me. So I'll tell you what, I'll take a page from your book.

 **(She imbues her fist with qi.)**

Yumi: Go ahead, make my day.

 **(Every time she blocks, her energy turns from qi, to psi energy, and it numbs his hands. Then she turns it back to qi energy, before she touches him again. She continues to do this, and after about 10 blocks, he can no longer make a fist, and Yumi starts beating him, with her qi fist, and when he tries to block, with his arms or legs, she damages his psyche. He then suddenly, lets out a burst sonic scream, and Yumi super phases, and goes through him, to his backside. He bucks his eyes, as she phases back, and wraps her body around his back, and emits a burst psi nova, destroying his psyche.)**

Yumi: I didn't expect him to do something, so risky and stupid. He must've thought. I would have panicked, and tried to run, or challenge it. It was his mistake.

 **(Mugen falls to the ground, and with no active psyche, she is in a coma. Yumi comes out her transformation, and is very weary, as she is almost out of stamina. She picks up Mugen and Dragon, with opposite arms clenching them, like one would barrels. She heads towards the portal, that goes back to Genesis. Since she has panmnesia, she remembers the route, that Grim took when he brought her there. After several hours, she finds the portal, and enters through it. She sees the space ship, inside the tomb next to Idoo temple. She decides to wait there, until their stamina recovers a bit. As she starts to close her eyes, and drift off into sleep, a woman appears, about 10 feet in front of her, staring at her, and the other two. Yumi is shocked, and immediately shoots, some spears of light at her. The spears dissipate, as soon as they hit the girl's aura. Then the woman appears over Yumi.)**

Woman: **Ko-nni-chi-wa** {Hello}.

 **(Then Yumi blacks out, and when she awakens, she looks up and sees Yunming, and the woman.)**

Woman: All three of these are legends. I found them in the entrance, of Idoo tomb. So it's likely, they came from Shi no Gakusei. What's even more peculiar, is that the boy is related to us. I think he is perhaps, the child we were looking for, 5 years ago.

 **(Yun-ming's eyes buck.)**

Yun-ming: Ryu-kun {Dragon}?

 **(Ryushi, is Dragon's reaper name, and it means the death Dragon.)**

 **(Yumi is quiet, as Yun-ming and the woman, stare at him and her.)**

Yun-ming: What are your names?

 **(Yumi doesn't respond, and the other woman, gets agitated. She appears in front of Yumi, with her hand held back, about to back hand her.)**

Yumi: Leave her be Rain.

 **(Rain holds back her hand for a bit, then puts it down.)**

Rain: Fine, **De-mo** {but} would you at least, allow me the pleasure of, dealing with the traitor? I can take Ember with me?

Yun-ming: **Ii-e** {No}, I will deal with Grim.

Rain: As you wish **Kaa-san** {mother]. I will be in my room then.

Yun-ming: Thanks Rain, and would you get Ember for me?

 **(Rain waves her hand good bye.)**

 **(Yun-ming puts her hand out, and white energy goes over them. Yumi starts to feel less tired, and soon Dragon wakes up. The energy goes over Mugen, but she remains unconscious.)**

 **(Dragon looks up, and sees the beautiful woman, staring at him, and he blushes.)**

Yun-ming: I know you guys are being cautious, especially after being, in the death planet. **Shi-kashi** {However}, I mean you no harm. My daughter said, you guys were legends. I cannot tell, as I am not one. However, I can see the presence, of several genes within you, so I would have to agree with her, being that you are only 5. I would like to know, how you ended up on that planet.

Dragon: Well, who are you?

Yun-ming: I am Yun-ming, the sage of life and death, and the **on-na** {woman} who just left, was a greater legend.

 **(Dragon springs up, and a few tears come from his eyes, and he jumps into her arms and hugs her, she is slightly startled, but hugs him back.)**

Dragon: Mother!

Yun-ming: **Hai, sou desu ne** {Yes, that's right}, and that was your sister, Rain earlier.

 **(Yumi just looks at them, both in surprise, and as if she is out of place. Then she decides, since Dragon truly believes, that is his mother, and can be trusted, then she will be more open.)**

Yumi: There was an Eastern featured **o-to-ko** {guy}, with black eyes, and hair, that took **wa-ta-shi-ta-chi** {me and my sister/us}, to a spaceship in that tomb.

 **(Yun-ming looks at her.)**

Yumi: He didn't say much, so I didn't catch his **na-ma-e** {name}. **Shi-kashi** {However}, he did wear a cloak, similar to the one you wear. Outside of that, I do not know much, except, there were a lot of others there. We arrived in pods, and were injected into a program, that tried to make us into drones. Now that I think about it...

 **(She uses her godsight, and projects her memory, of Grim to her. Yun-ming's eyes widen in anger, and she starts to breathe heavily, and look straight at Dragon.)**

Yun-ming: **Shi-tte i-ru** {Do you recognize him}?

 **(Dragon shakes his head, then Yun-ming moves Dragon off of her, and is about to get up when Ember appears.)**

Ember: Is there anything that you want, **O-ba-san** {Auntie}?

Yun-ming: **Hai** {Yes}, I want you to restore the **Shou-jo no ko-ko-ro** {girl's mind}, she's in a coma. After that, go with Rain, and deal with Grim, whichever way, you guys seems fit. **De-mo** {But} I want you to bring his skull back. We are going to put it on display, so everyone knows, that I haven't gone soft.

 **(Ember shakes her head, then activates her psi eyes. She touches Mugen's head, and a few seconds later she lets it go and stands up. Mugen opens her eyes, as if she is scared, and quickly sits up, looking around her.)**

Ember: **Si** {She} was tortured by Limbo, **hem** {but} it was not hard to free her, now that he is gone. Unfortunately, she is quite traumatized. It'll take some time, for her to fully recover from it, if she does at all.

Yun-ming: Can't you wipe it?

Ember: **Si** {She} may have been only tortured, for a few days. **Shi-kashi** {However} she has experienced it, as if they were **chi-to-se** {millenniums} instead. It would be best, if she healed from it naturally, rather than deleting it, from her psyche. As wiping that much, would cause much worse, problems for her.

Yun-ming: Alright, thanks Ember.

(Ember bows, and then disappears.)

 **(Mugen looks at Yumi, then tears come out of her eyes, and she smiles wide. She gets up, and runs over to her, and hugs her.)**

Yumi: **Hon-tou ni go-men na-sai** {I'm so sorry}. I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you earlier.

 **(Tears continue to drip down, Mugen's face, as she hugs her sister.)**

Yun-ming: What is your relationship with them?

 **(Yumi looks at him, with a sad expression, while holding Mugen.)**

Dragon: Yumi's my friend, if it were not for her, I would still be in there, with the others.

Yumi: So she is not your **te-ki** {enemy}, and neither, the object of your affection?

Dragon: Well...Uh... She's not my enemy.

Yun-ming: **(eyes narrow)** ... **Jyaaaaaa** {Soooo}, she "is" your girlfriend then?

 **(Fear sets into Yumi's eyes, as she can tell from her tone, that Yun-ming, finds that idea, quite unpleasant.)**

Yumi: **chi-gai-masu** {N-no], **ta-da no to-mo-da-chi-desu** {we're just friends}.

Yun-ming: (unconvinced) **Hon-tou desu-ka** {Really}?

Yumi: Hai {Yes}.

 **(Yun-ming looks at Dragon.)**

Dragon: Yes, mother. We are friends.

Yun-ming: **Ii-yo** {Good}.

Yumi: **Su-mi-ma-sen** {Forgive me}, **de-mo** {but} may I ask, what would be wrong with that, outside of our age?

Yun-ming: Rain will not tolerate it, and she will kill, whoever gets between him and her. So I want you to keep that, in mind.

Yumi: Can't you stop her?

Yun-ming: **Gen-zai** {Now}, I certainly could, but not forever. Not to mention, Rain is a great **mu-su-me to to-tei** {daughter and apprentice}. She does whatever I ask her, and she asks for very little in return. **Ta-dashi** {However}, since she found out about R **yu-kun** {him}, she has made it very clear, that she wants him. **Da-ka-ra** {Which is why}, she is about to kill Grim, for depriving her, of the **ji-kan** {time}, they could have spent together. I have seen hundreds of heroes, and even a few legends, but Rain and Ember, are certainly the most gifted, that I have ever seen. So if you find yourself, developing feelings for one another. You had better suppress them, or part ways, because she will come after you.

 **(They are all shocked, at what she has said.)**

Yun-ming: Well anyway. As long as you don't get in her way, she will be actually, quiet kind to you. By the way, **i-ma ka-ra** {from now}, until you become, full-fledged assassins, she and Ember, will be your primary trainers. I will give you some time to rest, and hang out, **Kyou to ashi-ta** {today and tomorrow}. But after that, you'll be undertaking missions. **Wa-ka-ru** {Is that understood}?

Dragon: Yes, mother.

Yumi: **Hai, Yun-ming-sa-ma** {Yes, Lord Yun-ming}.

 **(She shakes her head no.)**

Yun-ming: **Sa-ma** {Lord} is what my servants call me. You are the friend to my son. **Da-ka-ra** {So} you can call me **oba-san** {Auntie}. Is that clear?

Yumi: **Hai** {Yes}, Obasan.

 **(Several minutes go by, as they are just chatting among their selves. And Rain and Ember, enter the room. Their clothes are a bit torn, and have several holes in them.)**

Rain: Kaa-san{Mother}, We have completed the task, you assigned to us.

 **(Rain tosses a skull, to Yun-ming, and Yunming starts moving it around, in her hands examining it.)**

Yun-ming: **(thinking)** _You've done this to yourself._

 **(She looks up at, Rain and Ember.)**

Yun-ming: Take them to the dining hall, and after they've eaten, take them to their rooms.

Rain: Will you be joining us, **Kaa-san** {Mother}?

 **(Yun-ming thinks about it for a bit, the raises up off of her chair.)**

Yun-ming: Sure, why not?

 **(There is laughing heard from the dining room, and a few oooo's and ah's, and even a few "I'm sorry to hear that". After they finish eating, Ember takes Yumi and Mugen, to their rooms. Which leaves Dragon, alone with Rain. Rain just looks at him for a while, and for the first time, in the whole night, he stares directly at her, and he begins to see how beautiful she really is, and starts to blush. She then puts her arm, on his shoulder, as she walks him to his room.)**

Rain: Well, this is your room. If anyone bothers you, let me know. **Bo-ku no he-ya** {My room} is right next to yours, so if you need someone, and I'm there, you can just come in anytime.

 **(Rain creates a tiny skull in her hand, and a charcoal black chain through it. She reaches around Dragon's neck, and puts it around him.)**

Rain: Keep this with you at all times. Cause with it, I can always find you, and you can even talk into it, and I will hear you.

Dragon: I've got to ask. Did you just create one of those, to show mother?

Rain: **I-ie** {No}, Grim is dead, as I made sure of that. Now I know, you have similar abilities to me, and soon it'll develop enough, so you can do something, as simple as this. To something much more complex, and I look forward, to seeing you grow.

Dragon: ...

Rain: Anyway, **o-ya-su-mi** {goodnight}.

 **(She kisses him on the cheek, and disappears. Dragon looks around his dark room, that covered in black stone, and dark wood. Its looks like, a medieval styled sweete, with a dab of horror mixed in. There are iron longs, and several horror like, sculptures of ghouls, skulls, gargoyles, and demons. Along with sinister dark plants. The only lights, are purple and black, which do nothing, but give it more of a, dark castle look. To Dragon however, it matches his taste, almost perfectly. He sees a wall of books, and starts to read them, and a few hours later, after reading them all, he starts to scan the structures, of the room, for something suitable to sleep on. His eyes draw, to the soft bed, and he walks over to it, and for the first time of his life, laid upon one (real one). He touches the bed, with his alchemy energy, and adjusts it, to the perfect level of comfort, and then drifts off into sleep.)**

 **(Several hours later.)**

 **(Cloud, Oonoo, and Huang, appear in the room. They are examining him, with the eyes of destiny, reading his memory, along with, looking at his powers.)**

 **(Their gestalt ability, is the eyes of destiny.)**

Huang: So he finally arrived, back to Genesis. His strength power levels, are even less than Titan's.

Cloud: Yes, but his techniques, are at least superior to Rage's, and he has unlocked, all of his skill trees, unlike Titan, Emerald, and Sapphire.

Oonoo: That maybe so, **hem** {but} from what I've seen, Titan and Boo's strategies, are far above his, and **si** {he} relies too much, on his powers.

Huang: **Shi-de** {Yes}, Outside of Titan, T **a-men dou** {they all} rely on their powers, too much. I never thought, it was a problem, **yin-wei** {because} we all learned that way, and taught our offspring, in the very same way. **Ke-shi** {However}, because Pogtan, refused to train Titan, **ta** {he} was forced to train himself, for the entire time, and actually developed better, than if he was, trained by **ta-men-de** {Pogtan and Fantasia}. He improved his **wu-shu** {martial arts}, to the point where, he doesn't have to rely on his abilities very much. Even after he learned them, he doesn't use them often, which keeps his qi, and stamina level high. It's a much superior way of fighting, than **wo-men** {we} have been teaching them.

Oonoo: **Ma'-aht** {Yes}, I would not have believed it, if I did not see it. So I talked to the Nit, and had her send Emerald and Sapphire, to the Elements. To force them, to use more **bu-dou** {martial arts}, and use their powers sparingly. We've already sent, Ten-kun and Boo, to the Forces. So I'm going to talk to Yun-ming, and see what we can do with him. We have to let them, figure out how to do things, rather than tell them, or else we may end up, stunting their growth. As Titan has already proven, that without us, they will instinctively, find a much better way, than we are capable of teaching them.

Cloud: I agree.

 **(Dragon starts to open his eyes, as he knows someone is in the room. However, when he looks, he does not see them. However, they are standing right there, they are just blocking his mind, from being detected by his, to make him believe, that they are not there. Dragon continues staring, at where they are, but he can't see them. So he drifts back off to sleep.)**

...To be continued in Volume 2

Terms

Realm- Is the term used for a universe.

Dimension- is the term used for personal place similar to a micro- universe.

Earthrealm- The realm of the living. It is one of the many universes. Genesis is located in this realm. So is our planet Earth. However, Earth is not a point of interest so usually when someone says earth it is short for Earthrealm.

Each day in Heaven is equal to 1000 years in Earthrealm. While in that realm times seems to pass at the same rate.

Creations- Anything other than the Supreme and Realm gods. They do not consider the Lessor gods, Sages, and Kami's as gods. Only other species do. The reason the other races consider them as gods is because. Of their huge power level gap (seemingly limitless), the fact that they do not bleed, the fact that they don't need to eat or live among them, use telepathy, and great knowledge. Therefore (in the prologue) once heroes were created gods as a whole began to lose their position and respect. One big difference is the Supreme Gods were always there. The Realm gods were "born" from the Supreme Gods union, However the lessor gods were "created" in a very similar fashion to how the other races were.

Orb/soul- An orb is the soul of the entity. Each entity has one regardless of their race. The soul is very complex. It is the blueprint of the entity. It is usually placed in a few years after birth, it can only be attached to a spirit and psyche that can handle it and is somewhat suitable for it. All the person's powers and abilities are located in the orb. The energy contained in it allows the strengthening of the spirit and psyche. While the spirit and the psyche of a person has powers in it the soul enhances them and adds to them. Usually the orb is set at level 1. However later levels can be unlocked through training, Raw energy (from the soul) attaches to the spirit's qi. However, many places have restrictions on the levels that can be used and it is strictly enforced by the gods.

Psyche- The intangible representation of a person's brain. The psyche stores all the mental faculties of the person. It understands how to access and use the powers from the orb. It also stores memories and knowledge. The stronger the psyche the sharper one's abilities can become. The less fatigue one gets from long battles. Ability to develop one's current powers and uses complex and simultaneous abilities. Especially ones that deal with sentient creation, space or time distortion, duplication, healing, dimensional abilities, and mind abilities (telekinesis/telegenesis, telepathy)

Spirit- The spirit is the intangible representation of your physical body. It looks exactly like you do except that it is colored the same as your aura. It houses and protects both the psyche (located in head) and soul (located in belly). It has direct connection from the psyche to the body. Allowing one to use the powers of them. The spirit not only strengthens the body physically but also increases defense from elemental and force energies. It allows super speed and super strength without increasing muscles. The psyche and soul can store many spirits at once. Which are called Transformations. Transformations have various affects and abilities depending on the transformation, however because of the way transformations are used, one can also hack another person's body. By attaching themselves to the persons psyche through a parasitic like union and slowly override their body and using their orb and psyche similarly like one would hack a robot/computer. Which due to the influence could also create a different spirit. Which I turn would create a different body. When spirit's change so does a person's body. The spirit has a parent childlike relationship to the body.

Aura- The Qi is the fuel/energy used to operate living creatures. Normally Qi is invisible. But because of the person's spirit it changes it to that color. It can be manipulated and combined in many things. A person's spirit has a set amount of qi. Every action depletes some. Other organisms need to be consumed to replenish it. It is the energy that operates the spirit.

Orbs have a balance between light and dark. Not necessarily good and evil. But in how they view things and solve things. It also determines rather you will go towards your dark path or light path. Light by benevolence and dark by heartless. Not good or evil.

Path and fate- There are many pathways and choices that one can travel/pick, to meet one to their ultimate fates. To fulfil their purpose. However, it is always possible to die before fulfilling those. Or simply choosing to ignore your fate. However, everyone is drawn towards their fate and it is extremely difficult and unlikely to not fulfill either. As you will be drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. And depending how important you are in the grand scheme of things you may be replaced or "compelled" to do so, even as far as miraculous things happening. No one completely stops the Supreme Gods plans. One will be get their way with or without you. But as long as one does the other is content. But that's in the grand scheme of things. If you are just a pawn you are more free to choose your own fate. As it will affect little to nothing in their plans.

Energy/force/element ball/sphere- Is made up of one to several spheres of raw energy. Force energy, or elemental energy. These are larger blast and typically more powerful and shot out infrequently. Usually in the shape of spheres or balls. Like grenades or shotgun

Energy/force/element bolts- Fired rapidly and typically very weak individually. Like bullets from a machine gun.

Energy/force/element beam- typically like a ray of said energy that's benefit is range and duration. While It consumes more energy than either bolts or balls. It has the effect of both. The initial contact is less than that of a ball but a long duration will surpass it.

Energy lance- Energy attacks that are like a lance. They are attached to the hand/body and are very large, long, and pointed.

Energy spear- these are energy attacks shaped and thrown like a pike or spear, they are like small lances that are typically thrown.

Nova blast-emanation of an intense form of energy from all parts of the body, similar to a normal explosion in the amount of light and concussive force. Brings no damage to user.

Repulsor aura- creating a powerful offensive aura which pushes objects or people away from the one who uses it. They can keep the field around them, or even other objects, to stop projectiles from approaching like a reverse magnet. More tactically it can be used from hitting other objects as well.

Portal- a generated portation discs/or spacial rips or spheres. It allows the user to travel to other places in the same dimension or others. Tactically can be used similarly to teleporting. Or letting out attacks/dangers form the other side or swallowing them up from the current side.

Force field/Safe zone- a barrier created with the person's mind or technology. That varies according to the users purpose for it. Could let things in but not out, out but no in, could let certain people in or certain objects or weather/energy effects in or not others, could just be a warning for intruders or entities with ill will, usually shaped into a bubble or flat planes. However malleable.

Path part 2- The path will be changed and new ones will also be created by meeting with someone with a highly malleable and independent future. AKA a hero, child of prophecy, or god. This effect can even change regular people to make dramatic changes to their life, future, and destiny. On the extreme it can create a new purpose for them.

Blurred movement-is how the opponent or object appears when it/they are 2-3 times as fast as you are. the longer the blur the bigger the gap.

Phantom movements- is how the opponent object appears when it/they are 3-5 times as fast as you are. The bigger the distance between still images of the person/object the bigger the gap. Typically, it looks like flashes of images or skip frames. Kind of like they are lagging. The distance of the body part in each flash is equivalent to how much faster they are. So a person running that is 5 times as fast as you each image will be 5 body lengths apart.

Light movement (non-element)- is how the opponent or object appears when they are 5-10 times as fast as you are. The smaller the light streaks the faster they are. Past 10x they can no longer be seen by you.

Languages:

There are several languages spoken on Genesis.

However, Diveneons only speak 3 different languages. However, there are several dialects of each. Which will be explained at another time.

Reaper Talk: Is a mixture of Ancient Egyptian and Japanese. (Note: Do to the conjugation and sentence structure of Japanese, it becomes difficult for me to insert in dialogue.)

Elf Talk: Is a mixture of Mandarin Chinese and Geez. (Note: I need to learn Geez!)

Guardian Talk: Is a mixture of Korean, and Ebonics. (Note: My Korean sucks, which is why I do not use it often, in later entries I will use more.)

godsight- (This vision surpasses Hero Vision however under realm sight and Supreme Sight) The only ones born with it are powerful legends. The vision is of your aura color. It allows you to see the world as lines, angles, and points. Which improves accuracy and positioning. They also have a map of all known places visited in reference to their current place. It measures objects durability, density, weight, age, the material (If seen before), sounds, speed and force behind something, what direction came from, and where it is going, it shows the health and stamina of the object. It also allows one to see all around them just as circumspect does. It allows one to displace their vision anywhere inside their zone. Meaning even above or below them, or on the edge of their zone looking back at them. It allows lightless vision so as they can see when there is little or no light at all. Which makes them unable to be fooled by light based illusions. They only need their mental powers to see. However, they can see normally as well. It allows penetrating vision so they can see through one or numerous layers of an object. Also allowing transparent vision. Which allows them to simply ignore the presence of whatever they choose to ignore and see everything else. For example, if they wanted to ignore the skin of someone, or the water in the sea they can. They will just see everything else no matter what the object is or how dense it may be. This allows them to also see ultraviolet light so they can see traces of germs, semen, urine, blood, saliva etc. It allows infrared vision so they can see heat. Also allowing Microscopic vision to see things on a subatomic level and also vary the strength of the ability to just magnify and zoom in on things. It allows mind's eye. And echolocation allowing them to see things from sound waves bouncing off of other objects. Allows telescopic vision to zoom in to things far away outside their zone but they must pick angle from the zone to start looking from. Allowing pattern perception which perceives and analyzes patterns in one's environment whether living or nonliving. Uses them to obtain knowledge, it physically or psychically detects targets something and performs a psionic analysis of the targets characteristics (from texture, geometry, color, age, etc.). The user then uses that information to create an identity for that object and also can easily find similar objects even when its concealed. It is stored in their memory so they can detect anomalies later. Can be used to predict moves as well. Giving them as well the ability X factoring which allows one to deduce how a situation will develop based on existing variables like motivations, relationships, injuries, personalities, power sets, obstacles, what has already happened, willpower, etc. They know how to alter things to change the direction of the outcome to one that they will it. Similarly, it gives them the ability of fault detection which detects weak points, fault lines, and openings in opponents, objects, or systems. From broad all the way to specifics which gives them the ability to know how to fix it or exploit it with ease. Last but not least it allows one to see every form of energy as read its power/output.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
